Two Avatars?
by Quillion9000
Summary: Throughout history, there has always been one Avatar, or has there? In the Southern Water Tribe, the White Lotus find a toddler who can bend water, fire and earth with great skill. Just weeks later, a White Lotus Grandmaster investigates an Earth Kingdom toddler who can bend pebbles and shoot some fire. This is 'Two Avatars'
1. Prologue

_**Omashu**_

A young boy, no more than 4 years old, sat outside his house playing with small pebbles. This young boy was an earth bender. He had short jet black hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother. He wore simple, green clothing.

His family wasn't anything special, but they got by. His mother ran a decent clothing shop while his father owned a small dojo where he taught kids, older than him, how to Earth Bend.

This young boy's name is Barasu Yojo, but his parents, and few friends he'd made so far, just called him Bara. He glanced over at his father who seemed to be watching the street intently.

Bara didn't really know what his father was doing, but he could guess it had something to do with an incident that happened just a couple of weeks ago. Bara had been practicing his Earth Bending with the only material he could move. Pebbles.

Eventually, when he fired a pebble, he actually hit the wooden target with fire. The duration of the fire lasted no more than a few seconds, but that was more than enough time to hit the targets. His father had seen the whole thing.

Since then, Bara had been able to make sparks, at the request of his father, and could still move pebbles. This was mainly done in front of a lot of people including the King of Omashu.

People were saying that he was the Avatar while others said it was impossible. The cycle was supposed to go to the Water Tribes not the Earth Kingdoms after all. In fact, the next Avatar had already been found.

Bara was just confused. He was the Avatar, like those bed time stories his parents would tell him. Honestly it sounded both cool and frightening at the same time. When he was older, he'd get to travel and train in not only earth but other elements as well.

It also mean that it was his job to keep balance in the world. It was a lot to ask of a four year old even if he knew he wouldn't have to do that until he was older. In addition, his friends seemed to have abandon him.

All in all, Bara just didn't know what to think…

 _ **A Week Later…**_

Bara was busy practicing his aim with his pebbles, which had gotten quite good recently, when his father said, "Bara, can you come here for a moment?"

Bara stopped training and ran over to his father. His father was standing with a young man who wore and indigo-colored outfit with white details, a similarly colored cape and a lotus patterned mantle around the shoulders.

The man seemed intimidating, but that was quickly put to bed by a smile that he gave Bara.

He then knelt down before the boy. "Barasu…"

"You can call me Bara if you wish." Bara said.

The man chuckled before continuing. "Bara, my name is Yu, and I'm your father's best friend. Kind of like brothers at this point. Anyways, I hear that you are able to move the earth and shoot fire. Is this true?"

Bara nodded. "Would you like me to demonstrate it for you?"

The man patted Bara on the head. "I would."

Bara stepped away and moved his right arm up lifting a few pebbles from the ground. He then let the pebbles fall before creating a flame that lasted mere seconds.

Yu smiled, "That is very good Bara. Would you mind going over there while I speak with your father."

Bara nodded and decided to go back to training with the pebbles.

Yu happily laughed. "I have no idea what this means, but it appears as though the world now has two Avatar. Never in my wildest dreams could I have predicted something like this happening. I'm glad you contacted the order Torin."

Torin nodded, "I'm just glad you were able to convince them to let you come and take a look at my son. I'm also glad that you believe he's an Avatar. Makes it seem like I'm less crazy than I originally thought. Though I have to ask, what happens now?"

"You have no need to worry about old friend. Thisis actually a favorable outcome for your boy. The White Lotus, not believing that another Avatar could exist, has given me full reign on handling his training. They even signed officially documents.

Now the Water Bender, is going to be kept at a compound in the South Pole where she will be taught by the White Lotus members." He shook his head. "That's fine, but I always believed that the Avatar should travel.

Every Avatar has done so training and expanding there world views. Here's what I suggest. I'll send a letter confirming that this is in fact real and exercise my right to handle the boys training.

We'll start by finding masters to teach him. Of course, you will be allowed to help. I can handle Water Bending, but that will be for when were on the road which won't happen for 8 years.

In those 8 years, we'll come up with a proper training regimen so that Bara is well on his way to mastering not only Earth Bending, but also either Lava or Metal Bending. Maybe both. An Avatar is supposed to be the master of all elements after all.

In that time we'll take regular trips around the Earth Kingdom. Then once he turns 12, I'll take him to the Fire Nation while truly beginning to train him to Water Bend. In the Fire Nation, we'll see all that we can and continue his training.

I'm thinking three years there. Then we'll be on the move for two years. One year to visit the air temples, 8 months in the Northern Water Tribe, We'll finish out with 4 months in the Southern Water Tribe. I'll also find ways to begin his Spiritual training.

Then once he's seventeen, he'll train with with the other Avatar in Air Bending learning from Tenzin. He'll also help Bara with his spiritual training. Then I'm thinking that he finished out his travels with Republic City."

"It sounds good, but training isn't all you've planned is it?" Torin asked with a knowing look.

Yu smiled, "Of course. The Avatar does have an important role; however, they are human just like the rest of us. Not to mention, as his uncle, it's my duty to show him all the crazy fun we'd get into when I was younger."

"Looks like I better go and inform Tenka of your 'ideas'. She'll be both relieved and terrified to know what you've decided. Would you mind watching Bara?" Torin asked.

Yu nodded, "Not at all.."

Torin left and Yu turned his attention to Bara who was training hard. He noticed that the boy looked happy.

" _I think this is a much better assignment then watching over an Avatar in one location."_ Yu thought happily.

 _ **Omashu, 8 years later…**_

Bara was now a young teen and had changed from Green pants, vest and shirt, to a exact copy except only red. Hey, he was an Earth Bender, so simple clothes were just more his style.

He was also wearing arm guards that contained metal wire inside. Bara was told that it was the same arm guards that the Republic Police Force used. He currently stood next to his uncle who who wore a shirt and pants that were colored like his robes.

In the 8 years since Bara was told he was the Avatar, he'd been hard at work learning all he could. He learned how to meditate and became an expert at Earth Bending and an adept at Metal Bending. He was never able to learn Lava Bending

He even got some training done with his fire and air. Though water was something he had difficulty grasping. Even still, his fire and air were only that of a novice. It wasn't all hard work.

He traveled all over the Earth Kingdom seeing the sights and having fun. Mostly it was his uncle, but occasionally his father would tag along. Today was the day that he'd finally leave fro the Fire Nation.

The mere thought of this excited him. He'd get to see more of the world, meet with the Fire Lord, who hoped was nothing like the Earth Queen, and begin his training with Fire Bending.

Though he didn't now who his teacher was going to be. All his uncle said was that he'd like him. If he were honest, a small part of him was sad that he'd be leaving his home and family.

At least they were there to see him off with pretty much everyone in Omashu. Yeah, they'd definitely embraced having an Avatar discovered here. Especially when said Avatar was found after they'd already found one in the Water Tribes.

Currently Bara stood before his parents.

"Bara, I'm so proud of you. Only 12 years old and you're well on your way to mastering Earth and Metal Bending. I just know that you'll master all the elements in no time." Torin stated to his son.

"He'll make a great a Avatar." Tenka added as she walked over to her son and hugged him. "I want you to stay safe and listen to your uncle." She looked at Yu before parting from her son with a smile.

"On second thought, only listen to him when he's training you. Other times, just follow your heart and head. I mean it wouldn't do for the Avatar to become corrupted."

Bara nodded and chuckled. "Don't worry mom. I know the correct time to listen to Uncle Yu." He then laughed. "After all, I wouldn't be a good Avatar if I did everything uncle asked of me."

Yu sighed, "I became a Water Bending Master and a Grand Master at the age 18. I train and advice one of two Avatars in the world, yet I get no respect."

Torin smiled and patted his best friend on the back. "Cheer up buddy."

Bara hugged his uncle. "I respect you uncle just not to much. Though I do love you."

Yu couldn't help but smile before parting from his nephew. "That's enough kid. Let's set out now."

Bara nodded before turning back to the city and shouting. "Omashu! I promise that I will become a Great Avatar! I will do my best to keep the world in Balance!"

Bara took his pack from his mom, turned, and ran from the city with a smile.

Yu sighed and shook his head. "I swear, that kid has to much energy."

Yu then followed after him.

 _ **Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom, About Two Weeks Later…**_

The pair had arrived at a lake, a few days ago, and decided to set up camp for a while to begin his true training in the art of Water Bending. It had been going about as well as when he tried with any other water source.

Just like every day since they arrived, Bara had been trying, for hours, to bend the the water, and like every other day, he fell to his butt. "Why is this so hard? I can bend earth, fire, and air, yet water evades me. Why? Shouldn't air have been the hardest?"

Yu, who was sitting nearby observing, said, "Not necessarily kid. History has shown that the Avatar has the hardest time bending the element that conflicts with their personality.

Frankly, If I had to use one word to describe you, it's be energy. You have a lot of it, and like to use that to your advantage when bending. That's not to say that you can't be calm, but it's not very fitting.

That's where your problem lies. You like the offensive approach and Fire, Earth, and even Air, to an extent, can be used in that way. Water is more versatile and about turning an opponent's energy against them.

It's likely that it'll just take time for you to get it. That's not uncommon. Again history has numerous cases of Avatar who took years to learn the element that they had the most trouble with.

That's the beauty of the time we live in. You have the time to learn these elements. You have years whereas Aang only had months. Don't go stressing out over this and enjoy the journey."

Bara fell to his back and sighed. "I'm not even sure if I am an Avatar. You and others have said it, yet history has never had more than one Avatar at a time. There's also the fact that the cycle was supposed to go to the Water Tribe.

That makes it even less likely that I could be an Avatar.. What if I'm just a fluke? A mistake? I mean it's probably more likely for someone to be born with three elements than for them to be a full fledged Avatar.

Even if I can bend water or enter the spirit world, that's nothing unless I can connect with my supposed past lives. Enter the Avatar State." He closed his eyes. "Does that mean all of this is pointless in the end?"

Yu said nothing as he got to his feet and walked over to the water. He then moved his arms causing water to float above his nephew. He then dropped the rater drenching his nephew.

Baara bolted to a sitting position and saw that his uncle was laughing. He shot out a metal cable wrapping it around his uncle's legs. He then moved the cable and sent Yu into the lake.

The Water Bending Master came to the surface laughing. Bara jumped into the lake and came to the surface laughing with his uncle. The two then spent some time dunking and splashing each other.

 _ **Hours Later…**_

The uncle and nephew pair sat with their legs in the water relaxing.

"Now, I want you to listen to me Bara, I don't know how it's happened, but you and that Water Bender, Korra, are both Avatars. That won't change no matter what anyone says." Yu said as he put his arm, lovingly, around his nephew.

A tear fell from Bara's eye. "Thank you uncle."

The two soon moved to the camp and ate dinner. They would then talk about various things weather it be what they've seen and experienced so far or any question that Bara may have had about anything in general.

 _ **1 Month Later, Coast of the Earth Kingdom…**_

Bara marveled at the large ship that had been sent to take him and his uncle to the Fire Nation.

Yu patted Bara's head. "It's quite the ship, right?"

"Yeah, I've read about the ships of the United Forces, but the pictures never did them any justice." Bara said,

"I'm glad you are impressed with this ship Avatar Bara." A man said as he approached the duo and bowed like a Fire Nation citizen would to a royal.

This man was young and had short black hair. He wore a red jacket over a white shirt with matching pants and red boots. On his hands he had brown gloves.

Bara went wide eyed and quickly returned the bow. "It is an honor to meet you General Iroho. Son of the current Fire Lord, grandson of Lord Zuko, and General of this army."

"So you know of me." Iroh stated.

Bara nodded, "Of course, my uncle thought it prevalent to teach me about all the royal families and prevalent people of the world. Said it might help me keep peace down the line."

"That is wise, but I should expect nothing less of Yu of the White Lotus" He turned to Yu. "It is good to see you again sir."

Yu waved him off. "Come on Iroh, we can drop the formalities between us." He held out his hand.

Iroh took it and smiled, "As you wish." He let go of Yu's hand and now addressed both of them. "If you two are ready, then we can immediately set sail for the Fire Nation.

Bara ran up the ramp shouting, "You don't have to say it twice."

"He's certainly excitable." Iroh said with a genuine smile.

Yu sighed and shook his head, "You have no idea. Honestly, I think we're going to be able to see the whole world well before he goes to Republic City." He smiled. "I am going enjoy seeing how he'll react to his Fire Bending Teacher."

Iroh smiled as well. "If this is any indication, then it'll likely to be a treat for him."

The two joined the young Avatar aboard the boat.

 _ **Fire Nation Capital: The Palace, Another Month Later…**_

Bara's been in the Fire Nation for a week now and he still couldn't get over how different the earth felt to him. He was soon snapped out of his thought as he, Yu, and Iroh walked through the gate leading to the Palace Grounds.

Bara looked at the young general, and the two smiled at each other. Over the course of the week, the two became good friends, and swapped stories of the things they'd done and seen. Needless to say, Bara never really found a story from Iroh to be boring.

There were Fire Nation Soldiers at various places, villas and gardens were all over the place, and the palace itself was magnificent. It may not have been as big as the one in Ba Sing Sa, but it was regal in its own sense.

The small group stopped part way as Izumi and Zuko met them. Izumi wore the robes of the fire lord with the Fire Lord's accessory in her long, gray hair. Zuko wore sleeveless, red robes, with a gray undershirt, and had white hair, from age, with a matching beard.

"White Lotus Grand Master Yu. It is a pleasure to meet once more. It is also a pleasure to make your acquaintance Avatar Bara." Izumi stated she bowed.

" _So far she seems calmer and kinder than the Earth Queen."_ Bara thought as he bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you Fire Lord Izumi. Thank you for putting me and my uncle up for our time here in The Fire Nation. I am eager to meet my new master."

"Then look no further." Zuko stated as he now stood before the boy..

Bara's eyes went wide. "I'm going to be taught by the Lord Zuko." He smiled. "I guess it only makes sense. You taught my past life. This is the best day ever!"

Yu put his hand on his nephew's right shoulder. "That's right. Any time were not out traveling, Lord Zuko will train you. I also expect you to continue studying Earth and Metal Bending while we're here."

"We have such materials here for you to bend." Izumi added.

"My first act as your teacher is to tell you to take the rest of today off. We'll begin your training bright and early tomorrow as the sun rises." Zuko stated.

Bara nodded, "Sounds good."

"For tonight, we shall have a feast. After all, it's not every day that the Fire Nation gets to host the Avatar." Iroh stated.

"We'll be there. For now me and the kid are going to head to the villa and put our things away. It would also be a good idea to wash up." Yu stated as he took his nephew away.

 _ **The Following Morning…**_

Bara ran into the training hall and was gasping for breathe. "That was close. I was almost late. He looked up to find Zuko sipping tea.

"Good, you made it. Sit and have some tea with me." Zuko stated.

Bara was confused. "Master Zuko, I thought we were going to begin my training today."

Zuko nodded. "We are. The 1st step is to explain what Fire Bending is, and I've found that a good cup of tea is the best compliment to this first step."

Bara shrugged and joined the lord at the table. He grabbed the cup and downed the whole thing.

"This is good." Bara stated.

Zuko smiled at his antics and poured him a fresh cup that he immediately drank.

Zuko then began. "Fire Bending is different from the other three elements in that it's the only element one can bend from within themselves. It is an overpowering force that is tempered by the will of the bender.

Your emotions should be kept in check or you run the risk of burning that which you wish no harm to. It is powered by the sun, and we learned how to bend the firs from the dragons.

Though there is a legend, likely you've heard of it in your culture, that the lion turtles passed this ability onto people. Though even if that's true, I still think it was the dragons that taught us to master is. It is energy and it is life."

Bara nodded in understanding as he downed another cup of tea. Making it 6 cups of tea since he continued drinking through Zuko's words.

"Now, I believe we'll start with something simple." He produced a box full of leaves. "I'm going to hand you a leave and ignite it. Your job will be to contain the flame and keep the leave from burning. Once you can do that, we shall move onto something a little more challenging."

Bara jumped to his feet. "That's great Lord Zuko, but do you think I could go to the bathroom first? I think I drank to much tea."

Zuko chuckled. "Maybe next time you'll consider drinking it slower. Go ahead."

Bara dashed from the room. "Duly noted!"

Bara soon returned and got to work.

 _ **Palace Gates, 3 Years Later…**_

Bara had once again changed the color of his outfit and even changed the design a little. He now wore an orange shirt with a dull yellow vest. The vest had no sleeves and matched the shoes he now wore while his pants matched his shirt.

His body had changed a little to. It was more developed now. As for his training, His Earth Bending Improved somewhat, but it was his Metal Bending that took a great leap.

He was also approaching an experts understanding of fire and was adept with lightning. Bara, of course, traveled around the Fire Nation with his uncle. From time to time, Zuko would join them or Iroh whenever he came around.

He even managed to pick up other skills like tea making and some hand to hand combat. Though that was nowhere near as developed as his Fire Bending, but it was still a nice enough skill to pick up.

"Thank you for everything Fire Lord Izumi and Master Zuko." Bara gratefully stated as he bowed to the two of them.

Zuko returned the bow. "It was an honor to meet you Avatar Bara. If you ever get the chance, come visit me on The Ember Islands. We can have tea together."

"And, you are always welcome at the palace as well." Izumi added.

Bara smiled and ran down the road. "See you!"

Yu ran after his nephew. "Bara, hold on! You have no idea how we're even getting to air temples!"

Zuko smiled before turning to his daughter, "I should be going as well. It has been awhile since I've set foot on the Ember Islands after all."

Izumi nodded, "It was nice having you around. Make sure you come and visit."

Zuko nodded. "Of course."

 _ **Sky's Around the Southern Air Temple, A Week Later…**_

Bara saw the spire and then the rest of the temple. Again, the pictures in the books didn't justify the genuine article.

Yu walked over to stand beside his nephew. "Bara, welcome to the birthplace of Avatar Aang, and our first stop on our tour of the Air Temples."

 _ **Avatar Chamber**_

The pair had followed a group of Air Acolytes into the chamber containing the statues of all the past Avatar. Bara quickly looked at every statue staring from Aang and moving backwards.

Eventually he stopped before the 1st statue which looked odd in comparison to the rest of the statues. It was a statue of a man surrounded by what appeared to be an odd looking spirit.

"Hey Uncle Yu, what Avatar is this!?" Bara shouted getting his uncle to come over.

Yu looked at the statue and said, "It is the 1st statue, so I can only assume that this is the 1st Avatar. As for who he was, that is for you to find out. Not all Avatars are remembered forever, and the only things left of them are either legends or statues.

In some cases, there may even be paintings of them somewhere in the world. Either way, connecting with your past lives will surely lead you to the answer that you seek."

Bara looked at the statue before glancing at the ones down the line. His gaze then turned back to this statue. _"The 1_ _st_ _Avatar…"_ Bara turned to his Uncle. "Uncle, do you think I could spend today in here before I get back to training."

Yu nodded. "Sure kid. Take all the time you need."

Bara spent the rest of the day in that room looking at every statue multiple times until he eventually stopped in between the 1st and 2nd statues. He looked at both carefully and soon passed out in between the two of them.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Yu walked over to his nephew with a blanket and pillow in hand. He then lifted Bara's head and placed the pillow under him before covering him with the blanket. Bara had been shivering, but he became relaxed now that he was warmer.

Yu smiled and walked away. _"Sleep well Bara."_

 _ **Northern Water Tribe, About 1 Year 8 Months Later…**_

Bara was now relatively tall and currently wore a long sleeved, blue version of what he'd previously worn before. His bending has taken great strides and he'd finally mastered his Earth Bending with his Metal both being around Expert.

Fire came next somewhere around expert. Air followed being around Novice since he had yet to train with this Tenzin person Yu spoke of. Water was at the bottom end of beginner since he could only lift about a thin disks worth of water.

In addition, he was actually able to enter the spirit world, but he only stayed for a few seconds every time he entered. He currently sat in a chair with a glider sitting beside him. He was actually decent with it.

He was currently pouring over the various scrolls he'd managed to acquire over the years. Bara was mainly focusing on the Water Bending scrolls trying to figure out how to effectively bend it.

Then his Uncle entered the house they'd been using. "Alright Bara, it's settled. Tomorrow we set out for the Southern Water Tribe."

Bara put his scroll down and smiled. "I can't wait! Do you think I'll get to meet my fellow Avatar?"

"That's actually our first stop, and where we'll be staying while down there; however, me and you will still travel around and see what they have to offer. Of course, you'll also be meeting my master, Katara.

You'll eventually meet Tenzin, as well, as some more of his family, once he comes down to visit. Though, that won't be for about four months or maybe longer depending on Korra's progress." Yu replied.

Bara nodded, packed his scrolls away, and grabbed his glider. "I think I should get to bed then, but first have you received any news from my family?"

"You're mothers been hard at work with her clothing store, and has opened a location in Republic City. Your father has been hard at work as well. He's finished his training with the White Lotus, and is currently with your mother." Yu stated.

Bara smiled. "So they made it to Republic City before me." He yawned. "I'll have to look them up whenever I go there. For now I'm hitting the hay."

Bara climbed the stairs to his room and Yu smiled. _"You're becoming quite the man Bara. Maybe its about time you do head to Republic City. They sure could use an Avatar."_

Bara landed on his bed and immediately passed out. He couldn't wait to meet his fellow Avatar and wondered what type of person she was.


	2. It Begins

_**Southern Water Tribe, White Lotus Compound…**_

Baara looked at the walls, made of snow and ice, and honestly it wasn't as impressive as many of the other things he'd seen during his travels.

"This is where Korra resides?" Bara asked.

Yu nodded, "It may not look like much, but it has everything she's needed for her training." At that moment, the gates opened allowing the pair in. "Let's go."

Bara and his uncle walked into the compound and came to stand before two individuals. One was a young woman with dark skin and long brown hair in a tri pony tails.

She was currently wearing a blue coat, that was usually worn by the water tribe, and a pelt of an animal that hung over her pants. She constantly glared at Bara. The woman next to her was old with white hair, in loops, and a kind and caring demeanor.

She was wearing a thick coat also colored like any other Water Tribesmen, and she had a Water Tribe engagement necklace around her neck.

Yu bowed to the old woman. "Mast Katara. It is great to see you again."

Bara immediately bowed after hearing her name. Katara walked up to Yu and rested an arm on his shoulder causing him to rise.

She smiled, "Yu, it has been a long time since I last saw you." She looked at Bara making him nervous until she smiled. "Of course, that's to be expected when you're out training an Avatar."

She walked over to Bara and took a closer look at him. "Just like Korra, you remind me so much of Aang. It is a joy to finally meet you. I hope my that my student hasn't caused you to much trouble."

Bara smiled, "Admittedly, he's gotten me into a few jams, but he's also been a great teacher. Not to mention all the fun we've had and the things we've seen."

He noticed the girl, who had to be Korra, was glaring at him..

Katara said, "This is Korra."

Bara walked up to her and held out his hand with a smile. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Avatar Korra. My name is Barasu Yojo, but you can call me Bara."

Korra didn't take his hand instead turning to Katara. "Can I get back to my Fire Bending training now?"

Katara nodded, "You may Korra."

The Water Avatar walked off without another work.

Bara rubbed the back of his head and nervously chuckled. _"I kind of feel like she wanted me to drop dead."_

Katara sighed, "You'll have to forgive Korra. She didn't particularly take to the news of another Avatar; however, she's gotten better. For awhile, if you'd come to visit earlier, she'd have picked a fight with you."

Bara sighed and shook his head. "I can't say that I blame her. For the longest time history has only ever had one Avatar. Now she's the Avatar, yet another has also been discovered. I think I'll give her some space and maybe slowly try to get her used to being around me."

Katara nodded, "If that is what you think is best, then do it; however, do not let it stop you from enjoying meals with us or coming to me if you wish to talk."

Bara nodded, "I'll keep that in mind."

Yu rested his hand on his nephew's shoulder and gave him a proud smile. "Come on, let's go store our things. Then I can give you a tour around the compound."

"I'd like that." Bara said with a smile.

The pair walked off and Katara left to observe Korra's training.

 _ **White Lotus Compound: Training Grounds, About 4 Months Later…**_

Korra was currently taking on three Fire Benders while decked out in Fire Nation Armor. She dispelled the fire one person shot at her and attacked him, while in mid air, with fire that she shot from her leg.

The other two benders shot their fire at her, but she dispelled it with her hands, and got back into proper stance. The Bender on the left shot fire that she blocked and dodged as she charged head on at him.

The Bender on the right ran around her while the Bender on the left charged at her and leapt into the air. Korra somersaulted can caught his foot tripping him up and causing the Bender to tumble.

He then landed on his knees while she landed on her feet. The second and third bender attacked her from the left and right, but she flipped backwards causing them to hit each other.

She then shot forth a jet of fire from each hand knocking them both out of the ring leaving her with only one opponent. On the sidelines Bara stood with three elder Lotus members, Katara, and Yu.

"She's strong." Katara stated.

This wasn't the first time that Bara saw the girl fight, but it was impressive none the less. "I can see why she's close to mastering three of the elements."

One of the older members said, "But she lacks restraint."

Yu said, "That's not a completely bad thing. After all, there are times when an Avatar must take things head on."

The last opponent charged at Korra shooting forth a torrent of flames. She cut right through them heading for the Fire Bender. Once she was close enough, Korra went to the ground and swept her leg sending out fire and hitting the bender's legs.

This caused him to fall towards the ground, but he never landed as Korra blasted him away with her flames. He tumbled until landing on his knees. At this point, he promptly passed out falling on his stomach.

"Wohooo!" Korra exclaimed in excitement before running over to the group.

The three, old lotus were not smiling; however, Katara, Yu, and Bara were.

"Come on, why aren't all of us celebrating? Three elements down; one to go." Korra stated happily.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, as usual." Her Fire Bending master stated. "We haven't even decided if you've passed your test yet."

"Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of Bending while completely ignoring the spiritual side. An Avatar must master both." one of the Grand Master's said.

"What about Bara. As far as I know he only has two elements mastered. Earth and Fire." Korra stated trying to defend herself.

Bara shrugged knowing that she wasn't trying to be rude. "It's true."

The third Grand Master said, "It's not our place to direct the Earth Avatar's training. That right rest sorely in the hands of Grand Master Yu."

"And I say that my nephew is coming along quite well. Especially since we're…" He paused and closed his eyes. "…in a time of peace." He quickly smiled. "As you said, Earth and Fire are mastered and Air, for being self taught, is around adept.

True his Water Bending is that of a beginner, but I don't expect him to get all the elements right away. On top of that, he's been training in several sub elements, which range from adept to expert, and he has delved a bit into his spiritual training.

I think he's progressing well. That said, you also appear to be on a steady path, your own path. Honestly, I think both of you will make great Avatars. Right now, the two of you could make one."

Korra glared at Baara before turning back to her masters. "I'm ready to move onto my next stage of my training besides Tenzin is Mister Spiritual. Who better to teach me that stuff than him?"

The masters looked to Katara. "What do you think Master Katara?"

"I think that it is time that both Avatars begin their training with with Tenzin. He'll teach them whatever they may still need to become better Avatar." Katara happily stated.

The three Lotus members nodded their heads. "Very well. It is time that both Avatar begin their Air Bending Training."

"Yesssss!" Korra shouted as she jumped a few inches in the air, but she quickly composed herself and bowed respectfully. "Thank you all for believing in me."

She then ran off to tell her polar bear dog the good news. Bara; meanwhile, had already vanished using his glider and Air Bending to fly around the compound and surrounding area.

 _ **A Few Days Later…**_

Bara waited with Katara and Korra as the sun set. Bara glanced around the area looking for his uncle who'd suddenly left a few days ago. Usually he was only gone for a few hours… A day at the most. Even then he'd leave a note.

Besides his worry, Bara was excited. Today Tenzin was due to arrive and he would be bringing his whole family along. He just couldn't wait to meet an Air Bending Master.

In the distance all three of them heard an excitable young girl repeating. "Are we there yet!?"

The voice got clearer and louder as a flying bison landed within the compound. Bara stayed back as Korra, who was smiling, walked a little closer to the bison. In total 5 figures sat atop the bison.

One was a man with a brown beard and bald head. He had an Air Bending Tattoo and robes signifying him as a Master. It was clear that this man had to be Tenzin. With him there were three children and a woman that had to be his wife.

The youngest was a boy with a shaved head; however some stubble appeared to be growing in and he was biting Tenzin. Though the master, true to what Bara heard, remained calm.

The middle child, and likely the one asking if they were there yet, had two buns while the oldest had one bun and seemed studious.. Their mother had long blacl hair and was pregnant. All 5 wore the colors and clothing of the Air Nomads.

"Yes Ikki. As I have been telling you for the last 15 minutes, We are… finally here." Tenzin said sounding tired.

The girls then rode down the bison's tails atop air scooters as Tenzin got off the normal way. Himself and three children ended up in front of Katara. She then took the boy off his head and he struggled out of her grasp.

It seemed as though the boy hadn't seen her to often. Throughout their conversations Bara picked up that the boy was named Meelo, the middle child was Ikki, and the eldest was Jinora.

The eldest asked about Zuko's mother; however, the story was interrupted before it could even begin. The middle child had jumped in and was rapidly listing off questions.

Tenzin then went over to help his wife off the bison. Katara hugged her and said that the child she carried was likely another Air Bender. Pema was not happy to hear that confirming that she was a Non-Bender.

Tenzin then noticed Korra and fondly said, "Korra." She ran over to him and he rested his hands on her shoulder. "Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar."

Korra happily said, "Master Tenzin, I am so happy you are here. I can't wait to get started."

While this was happening, Ikki approached Bara and began bombarding him with questions. "You have a glider on your back. Does that mean your the other Avatar we've heard about? Do you know how there can be two Avatar at once?

How many elements have you mastered? Are you and Korra dating? How come we've never seen you before? Why are you wearing arm guards? Why are you wearing blue clothing? I thought you came from the Earth Kingdom."

She finished and Bara replied to each question she asked, "I am the other Avatar. I don't know how there are two Avatars. I have mastered two elements. Earth and Fire. I'm not dating Korra. I see her as a comrade

These arm guards contain a metal cable. This way I'll always have something to Metal Bend on me. It's true that I'm wearing blue clothing now, but I'll be switching to clothing that's a similar color to yours soon.

The reason for this is that I don't like to change my style to much, but colors are okay. Figured I should wear something for the places I'm visiting or element I'm learning. To answer your next three questions…

I'm self taught in Air, and Water's hard for me to grasp putting it around Beginner to Novice. I am able to bend Metal and Lightning. As I said, I can't bend water, so healing is out."

Bara predicting her next three questions made the young girl go quiet. It was at this point that Tenzin approached him.

He looked Bara up and down and it was hard for the Earth Avatar to get a read on what he was thinking. "So you're the second Avatar."

Bara nodded. "That's right. Names Barasu Yojo, but you can just call me Bara. It is an honor to meet you and the other Air Benders. Like Korra, I look forward to learning under you."

Korra had joined them as Tenzin said, "Yes… Well…"

He sighed and Pema said, "You're going to have to tell them eventually."

Tenen sighed and came to stand before the two of them. "I'm afraid that My family and I can't move here like we'd originally planned. We're only staying for the night, then we must return to the city."

Korra lost her smile. "You're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me."

Bara sighed and rubbed the back of his head. _"That's to bad. I was looking forward to learning Air Bending from an actually Master instead of some restored scrolls. Guess I'll have to speak with uncle and see what the new plan is."_

 _ **Dining Hall, Night…**_

Bara sat down to dinner with Korra, Tenzin, and the three Lotus Grand Masters. Strangely, his uncle was still missing and no one seemed to be able to tell him anything.

Bara decided to tune that out for now and pay attention to the current discussion, "So how long will it be until you can teach me Air Bending? A Week? A Month?"

Bara sighed internally. In the past four months, he thought Korra had been warming up to him, but it appears as though that was not the case. It was almost like she preferred to pretend that he didn't exist except for those instances when she'd glare.

"Unfortunately, it could be much longer before I am able to teach the two of you." Tenzin stated.

"I don't understand. Why are you making me wait?" Korra asked.

Tenzin looked down. "I have a responsibility to Republic City. I'm one of its leaders and the situation has become unstable."

Bara perked up at this little piece of news. "There's trouble brewing in Republic City? If that's the case, then why don't you take us with you? You can train us, and we can help with the trouble."

Korra brightened up. "Yeah, If you can't stay here, then I'll just come back with you."

One of the Lotus members banged their fist on the table. "That is out of the question. Bara, your uncle is in charge of your training, and has he mentioned letting you go to Republic City?"

Bara sighed. He'd never been led astray when it came to his training and only made it so far because his uncle believed he was the Avatar.

Bara looked at his food. "No he hasn't."

The member then turned to Korra. "And Korra, Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe as you mastered the 4 elements."

"I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked away like a prisoner is what he had in mind." Korra desperately stated her case.

Tenzin nodded, "I know that this may be difficult to accept, but this is not the right time for the two of you to come to Republic City."

"Whatever." Korra stated as she got up and stormed out of the room.

A few moments later, Bara got to his feet as well. "You know, I've heard a lot of stories about Avatar Aang. It sounds like he wasn't ready to be Avatar or face the Fire Nation, yet he still did it."

He now stood in front of the door with his hand on the nob. "I don't know what kind of trouble Republic cities in, yet I can't help but think that maybe me and Korra would be better off trying to help than staying away."

Bara opened the door and left. Tenzin and the Grand Master sighed.

 _ **Outside the Dining Hall**_

Bara wondered what he should do as he began to walk around the compound. _"What should I do? I could see if Uncle Yu's returned, or I could try and speak with Korra."_ He shook his head. _"No, it's probably still a long time before I can talk with her."_

He was suddenly snapped out of his thought by a familiar voice that whispered to him. "Bara, over here."

Bara turned and saw his uncle hiding in between two building. He made his way over prepared to ask him where he'd been the past few days. That question was quickly replaced as he noticed a tunnel that led into the snow.

"Uncle, what's up with that tunnel." Bara asked confused. "Why do you have my bag, and… a present?"

"Bara, we don't have much time. I need you to trust me. Can you do that?" Yu asked.

Bara didn't know what to think, but he knew what his answer was. "Of course I trust you."

"Then follow me." Yu stated as he walked into the tunnel.

Bara looked back at the compound, before following his uncle who now had a lantern out. "This way." He collapsed the tunnel behind them. "I'll explain everything as we walk."

Yu began walking and Bara followed. "Alright, here's what's happening. The White Lotus has reassigned me to an important post, but what they're really trying to do is split us up. They even sent me off before I could say anything to you."

"Why would they do this?" Bara asked.

Yu chuckled. "You already know that they never thought you'd turn out to be another Avatar, so they signed the management of your training over to me. Rather, I had them do that before I came to Omashu.

Don't get me wrong. I'm fine with how they've trained Korra, but I wanted to train this other Avatar how other Avatar have been trained in the past. The only problem is that you're now recognized by pretty much everyone as a legitimate Avatar.

This means you fall under the task assigned to them by Aang. They also knew that they couldn't just keep you here either due to the paperwork, so they sent me off with a group of lotus members. They never thought I'd give them the slip."

Bara didn't like what he was hearing, but his uncle alleviated his growing dislike for the White Lotus. "Don't be mad at them Bara. There only doing what they thought was right.

There are dangers in this world that you do not need to know or worry about right now. The bottom line is that the White Lotus aren't going to kidnap you and throw you in a cell for escaping. This whole tunnel thing was just easier in the long run."

Bara nodded in understanding, "Okay, but what are we doing now?"

Yu said, "It's not what we're doing." he took out an envelope and handed it to Bara. "It's what you're doing. That's pretty much anything you wish. My last order to you, is that you are now in charge of your own training.

Take whatever path you see fit. No one can tell you what to do except for the person you choose as your master. Even then, their control over you will only extend to your training. That letter is simply confirmation that your in charge of yourself now."

Bara looked at the letter before turning his gaze to his uncle. "What are you going to do then?"

Yu smiled, "Despite what I said a few moments ago, this job they have me on is a decently important one. They're sending me to an outpost to train some promising Lotus members. Now again, what are you going to do."

They continued down the tunnel as Bara turned over the conversation he'd been apart of in the dining hall. In the end, his choose was clear.

In truth, the situation in Republic City is a bad one, but that's why it needs its Avatars." He handed Bara the pack, present, and an envelope that he pulled out his coat.

"That's why I'm give you my last order as the person in charge of your training. You no longer take any orders from me or the White Lotus concerning your training or what you do. That letter I gave you confirms it. If the order gives you trouble, show them that."

Bara asked, "So wait, does all of this mean what I think it mean?"

Yu chuckled, "Oh yeah kid, it means that you're going to Republic City." He stopped and faced his nephew. "Of course, it's your choice where you go. You could go back to the compound if you really want to."

Bara knew his uncle knew him better than that.

Though there was one thing on his min, "You said Republic City needs its Avatars. What about Korra?"

Yu nodded and chuckled, "That girl will definitely leave the compound soon enough. Now, what your choice."

Bara smiled, "I'm heading to Republic City. Tenzin still needs to teach me, and clearly the city needs my help."

Yu turned around with a smile and continued their trek through the tunnel. "Good, then that present I got you isn't going to go to waist. It's a fresh outfit exactly how you like and colored like the Air Nomads clothing." Yu put the present in his bag. "Of course, your mom has the other outfits waiting for you at her shop."

Bara nodded. "I assume you got me a ticket on a ship?"

Yu replied, "I got you a ticket alright, but not to an water ship. Oh no, you are traveling by air ship. I got everything all set up. We'll arrive right outside the docking station and you'll be off."

The pair continued down the tunnel talking about anything and everything because they knew they wouldn't be able to do this for some time to come.

 _ **Southern Air Docks, Some Time Later…**_

Bara and Yu stood outside the air ship that would take Bara to Republic City. The ship was scheduled to leave soon.

"I guess this is it kid. Make sure you listen to both your heart and head while in the city." Yu stated.

Bara nodded before hugging his uncle tight. "I will uncle. Thank you for everything."

"Grand Master Yu, I request that you help me get passage to Republic City. In addition, tell me of any problems that may plague its citizens. I've heard their some trouble, yet I remain uninformed. Not to mention the fact that I must learn Air Bending, and the only master resides within that city." Bara stated.

Yu smiled and passed the bag and present to his nephew. "That present is a set of warmer clothes colored like the Air Nomad clothing. As for the situation, there are rising tensions between the Benders and Non-Benders.

Of curse, there are parts of the city that are still nice and such, but you'll see your fair share of corruption. As for passage into the city, I've procured you a ticket on an air ship. This tunnel goes straight to the outside of a Dock."

Bara remembered someone. "Wait!" He stopped causing his uncle to stop. "What about Korra?"

Yu smiled, "Don't worry about her kid. I've seen enough to know that she'll be escaping that compound tomorrow and making her way to Republic City. For now, lets focus on getting you there."

The two continued on speaking with one another since they knew they wouldn't be able to do this for a long while.

 _ **Southern Water Tribe: Air Docks.**_

Bara and Yu stood outside the air ship that would take Bara to republic City. In fact, the ship would be leaving soon.

"Your mother has the rest of your outfits in her store. I've marked it on your map with all the other places that you may need to go." Yu sighed. "I think that's everything kid."

Bara smiled and hugged his uncle. "Thank you for everything that that you've down."

Yu patted his nephew's back before parting form him. "No need to thank me kid. It was quite the ride and I had a lot of fun. Now get going before I change my mind and bring you along with me."

Bara turned and ran onto the ramp of the ship, but he turned around and waved to his uncle. "I'll do my best to help Republic City!"

With that, he ran inside leaving his uncle with a smile. _"I know you will Bara."_

Bara took his seat and looked out the window. Eventually, the ship set off heading for Republic City.


	3. Welcome to Republic City

_**Republic City, Morning…**_

Bara had changed on the ships bathroom discarding his blue, heavy clothing for the outfit his uncle had given him. He now wore a dull yellow, sleeveless shirt with matching pants.

Over the shirt was a sleeveless, orange vest that matched the boots he was currently wearing. His gilder and pack were on his back and his arm guard were secured to his body,

He walked out of the docks and entered the city. It was again a different place than any of the other nations he'd visited. There were skyscrapers everywhere he looked, people with different clothing were all around him, and there were Satomobiles all over the road.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Bara said as he walked down the streets marveling at various buildings.

He then pulled out the map his uncle gave him. It was marked with various places like the police station, Air Temple Island, the Pro Bending Arena, Council Building, and his mother's shop.

He looked over the map deciding the best route to his first stop. Once he had it, he was on his way.

 _ **Golden Threads**_

Bara looked at the building and smiled. It was a small store panted with Earth Kingdom Colors. It almost looked like the shop his mother had back in Omashu. He opened the door and walked in.

A familiar voice shouted from the back. "I'll be with you in a moment."

Bara took this time to look around. There were clothes of varying color and style arranged around the shop. Other than that, there was nothing note worthy.

Then he saw his mother. Her brown hair was tied in a pony tail and her eyes were still so full of life. She currently wore a simple green shirt and pants.

"May I help you, sir?" She asked.

Bara chuckled, "Sir? I suppose it's only to be expected when you haven't seen me for 5 years."

Her eyes opened wide. "Barasu? Is it really you?"

Bara smiled and held up his hand. "Yep, it's really me mom. It's good to see that you're doing well."

She ran around the counter and hugged her son tight. He returned the hug.

Tenka then parted from him and looked her son up and down. "Look at you. You've growing into quite the handsome man. You've clearly been keeping up with your training. You're father would have loved to see you."

Bara was a little sad to hear that his father wasn't here. "Is he away on another job for the White Lotus?"

Tenka smiled slightly. "He is. He's become quite the bender. I think it was you who inspired him to train so hard. As result, he's been called on quite a few jobs lately. Anyways, where's your Uncle Yu.

I have to give him an ear full for some of things he's had you do. I mean really, what was he thinking." She shook her head and brought up an example. "Taking you to see wild dragons. Doesn't he know how dangerous that can be."

"Mom, it was fine. Lord Zuko and General Iroh came with us. It was cool. I learned a lot about Fire Bending. As for where is…"

He told his mom what happened at the Southern Water Tribe.

"I see. So your free to choose where you go and who trains you. Very well, once you get settled in at the Air Temple, drop by and I'll give you your other outfits." Tenka happily stated.

"That would be great. Thanks mom." He happily said, "Now, I should really get going."

"Okay son, make sure you come and visit since you're going to be staying in the city. I want to hear all about your travels." Tenka stated.

Bara nodded. "Count on it."

He then left the shop, looked at the map, and continued onto his next destination.

 _ **Somewhere in Republic City…**_

" _Crud, I thought I was doing a good job following this map, yet there's no way I could see Avatar Aang's statue or Air Temple Island from here."_ Bara thought as he looked around..

The young Earth Avatar had ended up in a open area with fountains. On a nearby stage, there was an older woman speaking into a microphone.

"Are you tired of living under the boot of the Benders?" This drew Bara in as he walked over to the assembled crowd and joined them. "Then join the Equalist. For to long the Bending Elite have forced Non-Benders like us to live as lower classed citizens. Join Amon, and together will tear down the Bending establishment."

Bara frowned. _"Benders and Non-Benders… I suppose things are a little tense if there is a whole movement dedicated to this."_

He was about to leave until the woman singled him out. "You. You're wearing the colors of an Air Acolyte. What do you have to say about the unfair treatment bestowed upon all Benders."

Everyone turned their eyes to Bara. At first, he had no idea what to say, then he remembered why Aang wanted to form this city as he looked at the buildings around himself.

Bara sighed sadly, "I'm sorry if any of you have been oppressed, but I intend to mend what has been broken. I just ask that you give me some time, for I need to understand all sides and aspects of Republic City before I can even try to fix anything."

The Non-Benders were looking from Bara to the woman.

"What could you do to fix years of oppression? You're just some Acolyte." The woman asked.

"Actually, I'm one of two Avatar. More specifically, I'm Bara the Earth Avatar."

The woman clearly wasn't done yet. "So you're the Avatar? That means that your more powerful that most every day Benders."

Bara said, "I guess that's the case, but I fail to see what this has to do with your previous argument. Unless you're insinuating that I subjugate Non-Benders. Though that would be wrong considering the 1st statement I made. He bowed. "Anyways, I must be on my way."

He walked away leaving the Non-Benders with a lot to think about as the woman continued speaking.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Bara had been trying to find his way, but the map wasn't very helpful which led him to believe he'd made it to a part of the city that wasn't on it in the first place. He then heard screaming coming from an alleyway, so he ran to see what was happening.

He soon entered a rather large alleyway between two big buildings. At the end he saw a family, and before them stood 4 men in red clothing. Which meant they were likely Fire Benders.

The woman noticed Bara and shouted, "Please! Help Us!"

This caused the Fire Benders to turn their attention to Bara. "Well seems we have one of them Air Acolytes. Hey kid, I'm feelin generous today, so why don't ya run along."

"What are you going to do to those Non-Benders?" Bara asked as he slowly drew his glider.

The member, who spoke before, began to walk towards Bara. "Trust us kid, you don't want to be messing with the Agni Kai Triad."

"Oh, I think I do." Bara stated.

"Your funeral." The member said as he ran at Bara and punched fire at him.

Bara used his right hand to dispel the fire before generating wind with his glider hitting the Fire Bender and sending her into the wall of a building. This shocked everyone.

The female member got to her feet. "This boy is the Avatar. Stop focusing on them and help me out."

The other three members ran to stand beside the apparent leader and faced off with Bara.

Bara smiled, "Let's do this"

He shot forth his cable ensnaring one of the members. He then broke it off and the member fell to the ground captured. He was then was assaulted by fire from the three remaining member, so he created a wall of earth to block it.

He then put his glider away and got into a more solid stance. At this point he then used the wall as projectiles and shot chunks of it at the Fire Benders Only one unlucky sole took a hit and it was to their gut knocking them over.

Bara then bent the earth over him keeping that member in place. He then fell to the ground avoiding a shot of fire and swept his legs sending out fire that both Benders dodged.

He then charged at the to of them while dodging the fire they threw. Once he was close enough, he sent out his cable catching on of the Fire Bender's arms. He then threw that Bender into his friend sending them both to the ground.

Before they could get to their feet, he bent the Earth over them trapping them as well. Bara then looked around and relaxed his guard as he walked over to the family that was staring at him in awe.

He then walked over to the family. "Are you alright?"

The father bowed, "We are. Thank you Avatar Bara. Is there anything that we could do to repay you."

Bara sheepishly rubbed his head and brought out his map. "I'd be grateful if you could point me in the direction of Air Temple Island."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Bara felt a lot better now that he could once again use his map to guide him. _"I can't believe I strayed so far off the map uncle gave me. Republic City is huge."_

He then thought he heard the sound of glass shattering nearby, so he turned right and ran down a street of shops. He soon stopped when he saw Korra standing in front of a destroyed shop. On the way he saw another destroyed shop and fruit stand.

" _Okay… Well I wasn't expecting this."_ Bara thought surprised. "Korra, what have you done?"

She glared at Bara as he drew closer, but their attention was immediately drawn to the sky as horns blared from a police force air ship which also caused Naga, Korra's Polar Bear Dog, to howl.

Someone spoke over the ships systems. "Police. Freeze where you are."

The police jumped from the ship and used metal cables to safely descend onto the street.

"Cool. Metal Benders." Korra said impressed.

They landed on the street and Korra proudly said, "I caught the bad guys for you officers."

The three men came stumbling out of the building. "Arrest them."

Police moved in and ensnared them with their cables.

He then walked up to Korra and said, "You're under arrest to."

She gasped and took a step back. "What do you mean I'm under arrest?" She pointed at Bara "What about him?"

Bara sighed, "Gee, thanks Korra."

Korra angrily replied, "I didn't mean it like that. I just want to know why their only persecuting me. Those three were the bad guys. They were busting up a shop."

"From the looks of things, you smashed up a lot more than that." He said as he shot his cable forward.

Korra caught it. "Wait, you can arrest me. Let me explain."

Bara came to stand in between the two of them and shouted, "Korra, enough! Yes you caught the bad guys, but you damaged several properties in the process. That's not good. Just submit to the police, and Tenzin will likely be along to get you out."

Korra looked at the shops she destroyed and sighed before letting go of the cable. "Fine, I'll come willingly."

The police got behind Korra and made her begin walking.

Bara then walked up to another police officer and asked, "You mind if I come with to the Police Station? I cold give a statement on what happened."

"That would actually be great." The police member said.

The Two Avatars were loaded onto the air ship and were sent to the station.

 _ **Interrogation Room**_

"I don't get why I'm here?" Bara asked confused as to why he'd been pulled into this.

Fortunately, he'd been aloud to keep his things with him.

He and Korra were in a room, in chairs, with a woman who had short, gray hair and the police force armor.

The woman slammed her clip board on the table. "You're here because you were at the scene of the crime. For all I know, you could have had a hand in destroying both public and private property just like her."

She pointed at Korra.

"What did you want me to do, just stand by and watch. It's my duty to help people." Korra firmly stated. "See, I'm the Avatar."

"Oh, I am well aware who the two of you are. The tittle of Avatar may impress some people, but not me." The man stated.

Korra seemed a little shocked at that. "Okay, then I want to talk to whoever is in charge."

Bara sighed, "Korra, take a good look at her armor. It's different than the ones who arrested us. I think she's in charge."

"Good to see one of you has some common sense." She took a seat. "I'm chief Beifong."

"Beifong? Lin Beifong…" Korra began.

Bara put his hand on her shoulder. "Korra, our previous connection to Chief Beifong's mother clearly doesn't mater."

"Two for two. Looks like we have a genius on our hands." Beifng stated sarcastically. "Neither of you can just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place."

"Hold on second, the Avatar has been developed over centuries of history. As such, I think we both understand what our responsibilities entail. We are to maintain balance between man and man and man and spirit. That's not all. We also help people." Bara firmly stated.

The door opened and a police force member said, "Chief. Councilmen Tenzin is here to see you."

Lin sighed and got out of her seat. "Let him in."

The door opened and Tenzin entered the room. He glanced at both Korra and Bara with a raised eye brow.

"Sorry Tenzin, I got a little side tracked on my way to see you." Korra stated.

Bara held up his letter, "My uncle gave me full control over my training, and what I do from here on out. As such, I'm well within my right to be here. Honestly, I was coming to see you because the next logical step for me was to find an Air Bending Master."

Tenzin took a deep breathe before turning to the chief. "Lin, you are looking radiant as usual."

"Cut the garbage Tenzin. Why are the Avatars in Republic City? I thought you were moving to the South Pole to train them." Beifong stated.

"My relocation has been delayed; however, Korra shall be heading back to the South Pole intermediately. Bara, on the other hand, will most likely be staying within the city as I have no control over him.

Now, if you would kindly drop the charges against Korra then I'll take them both out of your hair and take full responsibility for today's events including paying for any damages either have caused."

Lin sighed and removed the cuffs she'd placed on them. "Fine, just get her out of my city." She stopped Bara. "You may be well within your rights, but I'll be watching you."

"You can watch me all you like. You can even throw me in jail if you wish. Either way, I'm not going to stop helping people." Bara seriously stated.

He then followed after Tenzin and Korra.

 _ **Lobby, Evening**_

Bara said, "Come on Tenzin, I need an Air Bending Master, and you're the only one in the world."

"Tenzin, you can't send me home." Korras added.

"You blatantly disregarded my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus, Korra. As for you Bara, I wished for you'd not come as well." Tenzin stated.

"Come on, Katara agreed that I should come. She said my destiny was in Republic City." Korra stated.

Tenzin's forehead turned red. "Don't bring my mother into this."

"Tenzin, the city needs it's Avatars. True, me and Korra aren't exactly the best friends, but we're going to need one another to help this city." Bara stated.

Tenzin couldn't come up with a good response, fortunately a police member interrupted the conversation by bringing Naga over to them.

"Is this your polar bear dog?" The police member asked before Naga licked him.

 _ **Night, Aboard a Ship…**_

Tenzin was nice enough to at least put Bara up for the night, but Korra would be returned to her compound. Now they were on their way to Air Temple Island.

Bara glanced at Korra before sighing and walking over. "Things didn't go the way you thought they would either?"

He was expecting her to blow him off, but to his surprise, she didn't. "No."

"You want to talk about it?" Bara asked.

"Not with you." Korra angrily said.

Bara sighed and rubbed his face. "Sometimes I think you should have been born the Earth Bender. You're about as stubborn as one."

Korra said nothing as she continued to look at the city.

Bara grunted. "You know what, I'm tired of this. You constantly pretend that I don't exist. For four months now, I've tried time and time again to make friends with you, yet you've refused me every time

I get it. You're angry. You were supposed to be the only Avatar, but I had to come along and ruin thing." He was pissed now. "You know, I was honestly happy that you were an Avatar. It meant that I had an advantage every single last Avatar never had.

I had someone who could understand what it meant to be the Avatar, Someone I could turn to if I needed help. Apparently, you don't feel the same. My existence is just an inconvenience for you; however, I'm not going anywhere.

From now on, I'm going to leave you alone." He walked away from her but immediately stopped and closed his eyes. "That said, feel free to write me. I'll help with whatever problems plague you."

Bara went to sit alone leaving Korra with her thoughts as she continued to stare at the city. Tenzin sighed as he looked at the two Avatar before turning his gaze to his father's statue..

 _ **Docks**_

The White Lotus had come for Korra. She was already walking over to them while Bara stood back watching her leave. His face was blank. Tenzen stood to Bara's right.

Korra looked from the White Lotus members to Bara before sighing sadly. "Just give me a moment alright."

She then turned and walked over to Bara. "I'm sorry. You were right. Ever since I found out that you were also the Avatar, I've been angry with you. I shouldn't have. You're honestly a good guy, and I should have given you a chance."

Bara said nothing, but Korra didn't expect him to. She instead turned and began to walk away. The male Avatar stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him.

Bara sighed and smiled. "Korra, like I said, I get it, but I like being the Avatar. I don't to quit. I'm not sorry that I am who I am, but I am sorry for the way it's made you feel."

"You shouldn't have to apologize at all. It's really my fault." Korra paused. "Do you think we could start over?"

Bara held out his hand. "Hey, my name is Barasu, but you can just call me Bara."

Korra took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Korra."

The two of them let go and Bara asked, "Would you mind if I wrote to get your opinion from time to time."

"Only if I can write to you," Korra stated.

Bara nodded, "I'd like that."

Korra smiled slightly, as she still had to leave, and walked back to the Lotus members. She was stopped by the three Air Bender children who flew in on their gliders.

All three hugged her as they happily exclaimed, "Korra!"

"Are you coming to live with us on the island?" Ikki asked as she looked up at the Water Avatar.

Kora parted from them, bent down, and rested a hand on both Jinora and Ikki.

She then said, "No, I'm sorry Ikki, but I have to go home now."

They were really bummed to hear this and Tenzin's expression started to waver. "Wait." He then placed his hand on Bara's shoulder and together they walked up to Korra.

"I have done my best to guide Republic City towards the dream my father had for it, but the two of you are right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought by not training either of you, that you'd go home and his legacy would be protected.

I now realize that this city is only apart of his history while the two of you are his legacy. Both of you are welcome to stay here and train in Air Bending with me. Republic City needs its Avatars."

Korra and Bara were overjoyed and the kids were the same. Korra even picked them up, and Tenzin, and gave them all a big hug. Bara wasn't spared either as Naga pushed him to the ground and laid on top of him.

 _ **Council Building, Next Day…**_

Korra and Bara stood in front of a podium that was big enough to fit them. Tenzin stood to the left of them with Beifong stood to the right. A huge crowd had gathered with numerous reporters taking pictures of the two of them. The crowd was cheering.

Korra cleared her throat. "Hello, I'm Korra and this is Bara. We're your new Avatars."

An old reporter said, "Does this mean the two of you have moved to Republic City."

"I've heard that both of you stopped Triad members. Are you trying to send a message?" A woman asked.

A man asked, "Will you be fighting crime, the Anti-Bending revolution, or both?"

Another man asked, "Will you be working with chief Beifong and the Police?"

Bara and Korra looked at each other before Bara said, "We are still in training, and don't know what we plan to do yet."

Korra continued, "We do know that Avatar Aang intended this to be a place were Benders and Non-Benders could live in harmony with one another."

"He dreamed that this could be the center of peace and balance in the world, and we believe that together all of us can make that dream a reality." Bara added.

Together they said, "We look forward to serving you…"

 _ **Unknown Location**_

A group of Equalist were listening to the Avatars over the radio. "…We're happy to be here."

A man turned the radio off. This man was dressed in full Equalist attire including a mask that covered everything but his mustache. He also had dull, twin short swords on his back.

A woman in similar clothing, and a blue mask that completely covered her face save her long, black hair, asked, "Amon, how do you want to handle this?"

Amon turned to the gathered Equalist. "So the Avatars have arrived early. Looks like we'll have to accelerate our plans."


	4. Air Bending and Avatar Kuruk

Hello Everyone. Sorry, I haven't talked to you all since that little bit of explanation in the Prologue, but I just didn't have much to say. Hey, now I do. That is that I'm going to be putting a Last Time in every time I get to the next episode of Legend of Korra. So roughly every 2-3 chapters. I don't know how this will work if and when I ever get to my own arc, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Enjoy!

* * *

 **There is only ever supposed to be one Avatar, but this generation appears to be different. In the South Pole they find Korra. a toddler who can bend three elements at once. A Few weeks later, In Omashu, Bara is discovered and is able to move pebbles and create flames. Korr , the Water Avatar, is put in a compound where she masters the three elements.**

 **Bara journeys through every nation with his uncle Yu and makes friends with General Iroh while learning Fire Bending from Lord Zuko. Once he's around 17, he meets Korra to less than pleasant results. Eventually, they both make it to Republic City and are now under the care and tutelage of Tenzin who is Avatar Aang's son. What awaits them in this sprawling city. Only time will tell.**

* * *

 _ **Air Temple Dining Hall**_

Bara sat to the right while Korra and Tenzin sat across from each other. All three were eating breakfast, and Korra was reading a paper about a Pro-Bending Match the night before.

"In the final round, the Buzzard Wasp win with a decisive knockout." Korra happily stated as she lowered the paper and looked at Tenzin and Bara. "What do you say we go to the Pro-Bending Arena and catch a few matches."

Tenzin calmly says. "That sport is a mockery of the noble art of Bending."

Bara raised an eye brow. "Oh really, I seem to remember Katara telling me a story once. Her, Aang, and Sokka, went to see underground Earth Bending fights. The way she tells it, they had a blast."

Korra looked at Tenzin smugly. "Seems your parents approve of sports like these besides I've always dreamed of seeing a match, and now I'm only a short ferry ride away."

"Neither of you are here to see Pro-Bending matches. You are here to learn Air Bending. For the time being, I want the two of you to remain on the island." Tenzin stated.

"Is that why you've kept the White Lotus Sentries around? To watch my every move?" Korra stated bored.

Tenzin replied, "Yes, I believe that for either of you to learn Air Bending, you must be in a calm, quiet environment free from any distractions."

Bara slowly sipped the tea he had been provided. "I'm actually here to finish mastering Air. Personally, I only like calm and quiet when meditating. Not to mention the fact that my uncle actually took me to see a few Pro-Bending matches in our travels."

Korra, curious, asked, "They have Pro-Bending outside of Republic City?"

Bara nodded. "They do; however their matches are slightly different. There's the occasional team against team, but of the time, it's Bender against Bender or pair against pair.

I even competed in quite few matches as well. Some times in the singles matches and other times I competed with the General Iroh. Let me tell you, I had a great time and made some decent money."

"You can tell Korra your stories another time. For now, I want the two of you ready to train. First we shall attend to Bara. I wish to test how far you've come in Air Bending. Tenzin stated as he looked at Bara's glider.

Korra had turned and was looking at the Pro-Bending Arena.

"So we're essentially going to have a Bending Match?" Bara asked.

Tenzin nodded, "Now, you two get ready for your training. An Air Acolyte will soon show up and bring you to our training area."

 _ **Bara's Room**_

Bara looked at his bed and saw a set of Nomad robes. He carefully picked them up and placed them in his dresser before laying down to relax.

 _ **Bending Practice Area, Some Time Later…**_

Bara left his arm guards in his room, but he still wore his sleeveless orange vest and boots with dull yellow, sleeveless shirt and pants. He had followed the Acolyte to the area were he found the Air Bender kids and Korra waiting on the sidelines.

Korra was wearing the robes except she'd rolled the sleeves up. Tenzin was standing in the middle of the area, so Bara made his way over. He then took of his glider and got into his stance.

" _For someone who learned primarily from scrolls, his stance is excellent. He can move at a moments notice and his feet aren't firmly planted like an Earth Benders."_ Tenzin thought as he looked Bara up and down. "I see you decided not to wear the Air Nomad's robes."

Bara shrugged, "This style of clothing suits me best. Anyways, I think its time we got this started."

Tenzin made the 1st move shooting out several gust of wind. Bara observed the wind and moved out of its way like a leaf.

Korra was impressed, "It's almost like he's dancing."

Jinora said, "That's an apt way of putting it; however, most bending is like that if you know what to look for. Air Bending is just easier to equate to that."

Tenzin sped up the attacks, so Bara stopped and spun his glider while generating wind. This caused a shield of constant wind that blocked the gust. As he did this, Bara dropped the wind resistance around himself waiting for the right moment to move.

Tenzin forced him into that decision as he created a wheel of wind around himself and sped towards Bara. Bara used the lowered air resistance to move far to the right causing Tenzin to roll by him.

"What did he just do?" Korra asked.

Ikki excitedly replied, "He lowered the air resistance around himself increasing his speed, so that he could avoid dad's Air Wheel."

Bara then smiled and created an Air Scooter under himself. He rode straight for Tenzin while holding his glider out in front of him. Once he was close enough. Bara generated blades of wind that he shot at Tenzin.

Tenzin easily avoided every shot and drew in close. He then stopped the wheel and shot out a crescent shaped blast of air knocking Bara off his scooter. Bara flipped to his feet and jumped into the air allowing Tenzin to ride right under him.

He then landed on the ground and kicked blades of wind after Tenzin. The Air Master stopped his wheel and avoided every bit of wind that came at him. Bara then ran at Tenzin before pivoting on his left leg avoiding another blast of wind.

Bara then lowered himself to the ground and swept out another blade of wind. Tenzin jumped over it and Bara rolled to the right before Tenzin could blast him with more wind.

The Earth Avatar got to his feet and began a more aggressive approach as he closed his fist and punched out air at Tenzin. For good measure, he threw in some kicks to mix things up.

Tenzin steadily avoided them and caused a large gust of wind to hit Bara's hands causing him to lose his grip on his glider. Tenzin caught it and pointed the glider at Bara's chest.

Tenzin slightly smiled as he threw the weapon back to the Earth Avatar. "I think that's enough" Bara caught the glider and put it on his back.."You certainly have a good grasp on your abilities, and I'd put you around Expert status. Certainly, beyond the point where you'd have been given a glider."

Bara bowed. "Thanks Master Tenzin. I've been wondering where I stand for some time now."

Tenzin rested his hand on Bara's shoulder. "I also know where to take your training next. I'll be giving you a few scrolls to study. Mainly Air Bending moves that I hadn't left with the Air Acolytes.

Once you've learned those, I'll move you onto the Master moves." He handed Bara a scroll. "You can start with the Air Wheel. A move of my own creation and a more advanced form of the Air Scooter."

Bara nodded and pocketed the scroll. Korra and the children ran up to the pair.

"That was amazing, not Even Jinora's gone that far with dad." Ikki excitedly stated.

"Yeah, it was really cool." Meelo smiled, "You're an alright Air Bender."

Jinora said, "It was interesting. Much like the old text of when two Air Benders would display their skills to one another."

Bara rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Glad to know that I've made a positive impression on you three. I was honestly nervous the whole time."

Korra, now impatient, asked, "Now that you're done, can we finally begin my training?"

Tenzin nodded, "Yes, Kids, why don't you go on ahead. Me and the Avatars will catch up." The kids left Bara and air scooted away. "Let's go you two."

Bara put his glider on his back and walked alongside Korra as the two followed after Tenzin.

 _ **On the Way to the Wind Gates…**_

Korra sighed. She didn't like it, but she was jealous of Bara. She couldn't even create a gust of wind while he was already so far ahead of her.

Bara looked at Korra and could tell that she was starting to relapse to how she acted towards him before. It was understandable. A day had passed since she made a conscious effort to try and make friends with him.

He rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, "If it helps, the best that I can do with water is raise a thin disk that does nothing more than soak the person it hits. Heck. It's not even stable for to long."

"At least you can actually bend water. It's farther than I've gotten with Air." Korra stated after shrugging his arm off.

Tenzin chimed in. "Often, the hardest element for any Avatar to bend is the one that most conflicts with their personality. Though, it appears the two of you have different circumstances.

Bara traveled with Yu, who is a Water Bending master. Maybe in the beginning, change was something foreign to him, but over time change was implemented into his routine."

Bara nodded also a little surprised that he never saw the connection before. "That's true. My uncle made me do something different every day. When I was younger, I'd focus on training and training alone.

Fortunately, my uncle made me try something new practically every day. This lead to me appreciating and enjoying other activities. My interest and world view were expanded beyond a simple Earth Bender from Omashu."

" _Though that still doesn't explain why my Water Bending hasn't gotten any better. It's the same now as when I first bent it back in the Fire Nation. I'll ask Tenzin what he thinks once training is over."_ Bara thought.

"Okay, so I have difficulty bending air because it goes against my personality. What do we do?" Korra asked.

Tenzin stopped, turned, and rested a hand on Korra's shoulder. "We start you off with the basics." He then unrolled her sleeves. "It may take time for you to learn Air Bending, but I did not agree to become your teacher to simply toss you out if you don't get it right away."

Korra smiled slightly. "Thanks Tenzin."

Tenzin continued on/ "Speaking of which, we're here."

The group moved on together.

 _ **At the Air Gates**_

Jinora was astute, Ikki was jumping excitedly, and Meelo was waving.

"What is that contraption?" Korra asked.

Korra, Bara, and Tenzin stood before multiple gates atop pegs. Each gate was adorned with the symbol for air.

"That is a time honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of Air Bending. Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?" Tenzin asked.

"Another Air Bender, usually a master unless you were training with your fellow students, would move air through the gates causing them to spin. The one or ones attempting the exercise would then attempt to weave there way through." Jinora replied.

Korra was surprised and leaned over to Bara. "Is she serious?"

Bara nodded, "Oh yes, she's quite serious. They had these same gates at the four Air Temples. It is where I began once I was able to move wind through the gates myself."

Tenzin stepped forward and blew wind through the gates causing them to turn. He then took a leaf and sent it into the gates.

"The key is to be like the leaf and flow with the movement of the gates. Bara would you mind demonstrating this exercise with Jinora?" Tenzin asked.

Bara blinked and pointed at himself, "You want me to do it with Jinora? Wouldn't Ikki or Meelo be the better choice considering the fact that they've been raised together?"

Tenzin nodded, "You may be right; however, that is the exact reason why I want you to do this with Jinora. They have had years to practice together while you have not. I think that both of you should have a good relationship with those that will one day lead the Air Nomads,"

Bara shrugged. "Alright." He then walked with Jinora and stopped as she blew the wind causing the gates to spin once more. "Let's do this."

The two ran into the gates ad moved through them together. Bara paid attention to Jinora making sure to avoid her as well as the gates. Once thee reached the other side they both nodded at each other.

"Did I miss something?" Korra asked confused.

"If you asked a Earth Bender how they can come to understand each other then you'd most likely hear that it was through a spar. Air Benders are different. We come to understand each other through our movements. Even an exercise as simple as this can begin to build trust." Tenzin replied.

Both Jinora and Bara blew air into the gates causing them to spin twice as fast. They nodded once more before moving through the gates just as flawlessly as before.

Once they reached the other side Jinora bowed to Bara. "I can see that there is much that I can learn from you Avatar Bara."

Bara returned the bow. "I look forward to teaching and learning from each other."

The gates slowed and Tenzin blew wind through them once more returning them to their normal speed.

"It is now you turn Korra." Tenzin stated.

Korra smiled. "Let's do this."

She then ran immediately into the 1st gate which resulted in her smacking into another gate. It continued like this until she was moved back out of the gates landing painfully on her butt. She quickly got up and tried to tackle them once more.

"Don't force your way through." Jinora shouted.

Ikki added, "Dance. Dance like the wind."

Meelo moved his arms. "Be the leaf."

Korra just continued to run in like a Earth or Fire Bender would. Soon enough, she was knocked out causing Tenzin to sigh.

"I think I that's enough for now. Everyone is free to go about their own business." He then called a couple of Air Acolytes over. "Take Avatar Korra to her room."

The Acolytes nodded and took the girl away. The Air Bending kids left as well leaving Bara with Tenzin.

Bara took this chance and walked over to the Air Master. "Master Tenzin, when we spoke earlier, it seemed as if you knew… or at least had some theories as to why my Water Bending is terrible. Would you mind elaborating?"

Tenzin nodded. "Not at all. It is my duty, after all, to help you through your Avatar Training." He began to stroke his beard. "Now, it's clear that you do not suffer from a personality block.

The reason being that you uncle was clearly an effective teacher who understood the other aspects of bending. His relationship, that he forged with you, enabled him to see what it would take to align you with the four element.

This has allowed a new problem to show itself. Something is preventing you from using Water Bending to its fullest. There have been past instances, likes this, recorded in other Avatar's lives.

Fortunately, we can narrow it down to two problems that you may be suffering from. The first is that your mind has suppressed a terrible experience you've had with or in water.

It's likely an incident that happened in your earlier years since it is easier for a baby or toddler to suppress memories than it is for an adult. The second problem could be that one of your past lives, most likely a Water Avatar, has been trying to contact you.

If this is the case, then it would be prudent for you to meditate and try contacting your past lives. If it's the first problem, then you will merely need to continue training and push through whatever block that may be affecting you.

Bara nodded, "Not that I'm questioning your judgment, I just want to look at this from every possible angle, but could there be something else affecting me? Any other problems that past Avatars have had to deal with?"

Tenzin shook his head. "If there is another problem with your Water Bending, then I haven't heard of it. Though it could that your problem could is something that dates back to an Avatar that we have little to no knowledge about."

Bara sighed. "But I've never been able to contact any of my past lives before now. No matter where I meditated or when I meditated. Every time, I'd just enter the spirit world."

"My father didn't always need a solstice to converse with a past life. There were several instances where they spoke through him or he spoke to them. I would suggest you try once more and focus on contacting one of your past lives." Tenzin stated.

Bara firmly said, "Okay, then I'm going to meditate" He then walked away. "Thanks Master Tenzin."

 _ **Under a Tree, Some Time Later…**_

Bara had finally found his center and was meditating on his past. His mind conjured flashes of his life. Just a very small portion of it.

 _5 years old. Bara was training with his father._

 _6 years old. His Uncle took him down the mail system._

 _7 years old. Visits Kyoshi Island._

 _8 years old. Meets the Earth Queen._

 _12 years old. Leaves Omashu_

 _13 years old. 1_ _st_ _time competing in Pro-Bending_

 _14 years old. Him, his uncle, and Iroh free a mining town from bandit control._

 _15 years old. He enters the Spirit World._

 _16 years old. Gets his glider._

 _17 years old. Meets Katara and Korra_

Then those flashes of his life vanished and he was sitting before a Water Bender who appeared to be from the Northern Water Tribe. He looked around and found that they were in a blue space.

He turned back to the water Bender and noticed that the blue coat he was wearing seemed like an old style from books he read. On top of that, his hair was covered by a polar bear skin hat.

"Who are you?" Bara asked.

The Water Bender smiled. "My name is Kuruk, and I am the last Water Avatar before Korra."

Bara was shocked. "I actually managed to finally get in contact with one of you?"

"That is correct." Kuruk replied.

"Then how come I could never contact you or any of my past lives before?" Bara asked.

Kuruk replied, "We figured that we would give you time to acclimate to your role as Avatar before contacting you. For the longest time, your world was at peace, so we could leave you to train."

Bara didn't like the sound of that and decided to put any questions of his Water Bending on hold for now "What do you mean 'was at peace'?"

Kuruk closed his eyes. "There are two matters that both you and Korra will have to face. You've already seen what one of these things are."

"You're talking about the tensions between Non-Benders and Benders, right?" Bara asked.

Kuruk sighed. "That is correct. The other thing that you two will contend with is still months away. It will happen during the Harmonic Convergence."

Bara raised an eye brow. "What is this 'thing' that you speak of?"

The world of blue shifted as did the two occupants. Both ended up in the spirit world staring at what looked like a black and red spirit sealed in a tree. A few moments later, they were back in the world of blue

"What was that?" Bara asked.

"That is something that all of us know little about. All we can tell is that its energy is dark and that it could possibly be freed on Harmonic Convergence." Kuruk stated.

"Harmonic Convergence? You keep saying that word, but what does it mean?" Bara asked.

"It is a time when the planets align. From what we've been able to gather, it happens every 10,000 years. Around that time, the spirit world and the physical realm shall be the closest that they've ever been." Kuruk said.

Bara was shocked, "Even closer than than on the solstices?" Kuruk nodded. "Okay, so pretty much me and Korra are going to have to contend with the tensions between Benders and Non-Benders.

Then months later, we may have to contend with whatever that dark spirit is though none of my past lives know what it is or how it might be freed. Meaning that we may not even have to deal with it."

"That is an apt evaluation of the situation; however, I did not say that no one knows what that is. It's jut not my place to say." He smiled. "Though, I would like to offer you a few words of wisdom, before you ask about your Water Bending, if I may?"

Bara nodded. "I could use all the advice I can get."

"In my lifetime, I slacked on my duties and lost someone important to me. In some of the past life times, Avatars took their jobs to seriously. Neither of these are a good thing.

To prepare for this threat, do what Aang. He may have been afraid to face the Fire Lord, but he slowly moved towards the goal of ending the war. That is what you and Korra should do.

Mix in a healthy amount of your duties and fun. This will keep you in balance and make you a better Avatar in the end. In addition, it would be prudent to make more friends and allies that will stand by you in these trying times."

Bara let out a breathe he didn't know he'd begun holding feeling much calmer after hearing this advice. "Thank you Avatar Kuruk." He then decided to bring up his question. "Now what about my Water Bending?"

"Your past lives watch on as you grow. We know who is the Avatar before even they do. As such, we have seen your past. We need you to understand that you will learn the answer when time allows you to." Kuruk stated with a frown.

Bara was confused, "So this… has to do with my own past? I think I can understand what your saying, but can you at least tell me if I was old enough to have a memory of this at one point?"

Kuruk nodded. "You were, and I can tell you that this happened before you were four years old."

Bara nodded. "Thank you Avatar Kuruk."

Kuruk began to fade. "Remember Bara, we shall watch over you always. If you need to talk to me again, I shall come to listen."

Bara closed his eyes and opened them, finding himself back in the real world. He sighed and got to his feet. He then looked to his right and was surprised to see Jinora looking at him.

"Did you just enter the Spirit World?" Jinora asked a little in awe.

Bara rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose I did, but most of the time I was in a blue space speaking with Avatar Kuruk."

"You spoke with one of the previous Avatars! What was it like? What did he say?" Jinora eagerly asked sounding a bit like Ikki.

Bara looked out over the water and towards the Bending Arena. "He was wise and spoke from experience. Gave me a lot of useful advice." He turned to the young girl. "I'll tell you more later. For now, can you tell your father that I'm heading out for a bit."

Jinora nodded. "Very well."

Bara drew his glider and opened it. He then ran forward and used his air bending to propel himself into the sky. He was on a course for Republic City. Tonight he was going to catch some Pro-Bending Matches.

* * *

Korrasami 88:A metalbender CAN'T be a lavabender, and vice versa

Quillion9000: Now, me and this reviewer had sent messages to each other where I originally tried to defend this choice; however, I've come to realize that it was wrong to grant Barra both Lava and Metal Bending. As such, I have decided to grant Bara only Metal Bending. I have also gone back and corrected the other chapters to align with this fact. Lava Bending will instead be given, down the line, to Korra. The reason I do this is because I think these sub elements fit their respective Avatar well


	5. Learning and The Bending Brothers

I wish to start of with an apology. It has been a bit since I updated this story. The reason for that is because a lot of inspiration has hit me for my Naruto Fanfictions. I have by no means forgotten about this story in the slightest, so please enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **Republic City: Pro-Bending Arena, Night…**_

Bara sat down in his seat and got ready to watch some matches. Everything he discussed with Avatar Kuruk was cycling through his mind. He soon noticed that the person he sat next to was gawking at him more than most people did.

He turned to the spectator and got a good look at him. He wore pretty standard clothes meaning he could be a Non-Bender. His hair was long, brown, and tied in a pony tail, and he wore glasses.

"Can I help you?" Bara asked.

The young man blinked. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just… you're Bara, right?"

Bara nodded. "Yeah."

The man excitedly held out his hand. "My name is Tenkai, and I'm a huge fan. Whenever you competed in the Fire Nation. I was there to see it.

Bara smiled and shook the hand. "Thanks. It's rare that I actually get recognized for that instead of my Avatar status. So, you enjoy Pro-Bending as well."

Tenkai nodded happily, "I do. I moved to Republic City because I wanted to be involved in the sport, and this is where it originated. Even though I can't bend myself, I still enjoy the matches."

"I get what you mean. I lover playing the game, but I find it equally enjoyable watching the matches." Bara happily shared.

"Oh, I just had a wonderful idea. How would you like to come back tomorrow? I can give you a full tour of the arena." Tenka stated excitedly.

Bara nodded, "That would be awesome. Do you think the Fire Ferrets would be practicing. I enjoyed their match and want to meet them."

"Tomorrow is supposed to be a day off, so you won't get to meet Hasook, but Bolin and Mako train every day. Just come around early in the morning." Tenka stated.

"Alright, I'll try and make it after my training."

The two spectators turned back to the arena as a new match began.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Bara landed on the ground and put his glider on his back. Almost immediately he surrounded by the White Lotus.

Bara sighed and rubbed his hair. "Wow, you guys really know how to treat a guy. Showing up to welcome me back like this. You know you don't have to do that right.

Tenzin approached Bara looking displeased. "Jinora told me that you'd left the island. What were you thinking? I forbade you and Korra from going to the Pro-Bending Matches."

"No offense Master Tenzin, but you're control over me only extends to teaching me about the spiritual word and how to master Air Bending. I respect you, but this is the routine I'm used to.

When me and my uncle traveled together, I was retentively free to explore. Plus Air is all about freedom. Wouldn't restricting me and Korra, to this island, be detrimental to us. For me it would undo years of work.

Further more, I'm thinking that this whole hiding Korra from the world thing was a mistake. She's been a captive her whole life and from what I've seen, in the limited time that I've been here, nothings really changed for her.."

Bara walked away. "Look, all I'm saying is that maybe you should give Korra her freedom and learn that we aren't your kids. How you trained them isn't going to work for us. We weren't born Air Benders after all."

Bara then returned to his room and passed out.

 _ **The Next Morning, Dining Hall…**_

Bara was all dressed and left his room. He walked to the Dining Hall and saw only Tenzin sitting at a table. Korra, Air Kids, Acolytes, and White Lotus were nowhere to be seen.

Bara sighed and walked into the room. He came to stand before Tenzin and bowed to him.

"Master Tenzin, I'm… sorry for the disrespect I showed you last night. It disregarded the 1st thing my parents and uncle taught me. I hope…

Tenzin put up his hand stopping Bara. "You were right."

Bara stood I[ with his eyes wide open. "I was?"

Tenzin nodded. "Air Bending isn't a discipline like Fire Bending or even Earth Bending. It is the embodiment of freedom. You and Korra may have an important role, but so did my father. He always made time for fun.

Somewhere down the line I forgot what it meant to be an Air Bender. As such, I have decided to be a little more lenient. You, Korra, and mu kids will have more freedom. That begins today. Every Sunday will be a free day for all of you to do as you like. I just ask that you tell me where you've gone." Tenzin finished.

"Have you already told Korra about this?" Bara asked.

Tenzin nodded, "I have, and tonight she'll be attending a Pro-Bending Match. Now, I will ask you the same question I asked her. Would you still allow me to be your Air Bending Master?"

Bara smiled, "That's a dumb question. You may be a teacher, but your still human like me, Korra, or anyone. I didn't sign up for this expecting you to be perfect. I signed up knowing we'd learn and grow together."

Tenzin stood and bowed. "Thank you Avatar Bara. You have already taught me two very important lessons, and I look forward to learning from you."

Bara returned the bow. "I look forward to continuing to learn under you Mast Tenzin." He then grabbed and apple. "Now, I'm heading out to visit my mom and get a tour of the arena."

"Okay." Tenzin stated.

Bara ran out of the hall. Tenzin sat down and smiled as he continued to eat his breakfast.

 _ **Pro-Bending Arena, Some Time Later…**_

Tenka had been a particularly thorough tour guide. It was clear to Bara that the young man was greatly involved in the daily operations of the Arena.

"Finally, we come to the gym." Tenka stated as the two stood before said room.

There was training equipment everywhere perfect for practicing Fire, Water, and Earth Bending. Two young men were training hard together. They wore matching white tank tops and black pants.

One of the men had short, black hair and green eye while the other had short, spiky hair and red eyes. They looked very similar which meant they had to be Mako and Bolin the famous Bending Brothers.

"So those two are the Bending Brothers. You were right, they're training quite hard." Bara stated.

"You must be Avatar Bara. Tenka mentioned that he was bringing you around today." A man happily said from behind the two of them.

Bara turned and saw an older man wearing a green hat and over coat. He wore a slightly darker green shirt and pants with matching boots and gloves.

"Who are you?" Bara asked.

The man bowed. "My apologies. My name is Butakha and Tenka is my assistant. I own this arena. I'd like to speak with you, but there is some business that I must attend to first."

Bara raised an eye brow as Butakha approached the Bending Brothers. He decided to come over as well causing an unsure Tenka to follow after him.

"Hello there my little hard working street urchins." He brought out a sizable stack of Yuans and placed it in Mako's hand. The Earth Avatar noticed that Mako made no attempt to pocket the money.

"Of course, there are several fee's. Your gym rental, month's rent on the apartment, new uniforms, and the personal loan for groceries." Mako scowled at his brother. "It looks like you have just enough to cover it."

Bara shot out his cable and caught the arena owners arm before he could take the money shocking everyone by his actions. "Hold on a moment. Somethings not quite adding up here.

For one, that pile is only about 10,000 Yuans most. Now, I've seen teams of three get paid before and they're given 6 to 9 times that amount based primarily on how well they played and if they win."

Both brother were surprised and clearly hadn't been informed of that detail.

"Did you hear that Mako? 6-9 times more than what we usually get paid." Bolin said in amazement.

Mako glared at the owner. "Yeah, I heard."

"Of course, those rates do vary when your talking about the beginning of a season, but from what I understand, Republic City is nearing its championship. I won't argue that you've done a lot for them, as I don't doubt you've done all those things you've said, but I will argue against underpaying hard working player."

He retracted his cables. "Not to mention the fact that you would still make your own small fortune even if you paid your players properly." He smiled. "Maybe, I'm just over thinking things. I mean, I've only participated in three different nations Pro-Bending leagues."

Bolin gasped as he recognized Bara. "Mako, that's Avatar Barasu Yojo. He's won the singles Championship in the Earth Kingdom and Fire nation. Not only that, but him and General Iroh won the team Pro-Bending Tournament 2 years in a row."

Mako looked at Bara and thought. _"That's on of the Avatars huh?"_

Butakha chuckled. "Who are you to say how I run my business. There's no law saying how I have to run my business."

Bara smugly crossed his arms. "You already know who I am, but I guess I can remind you. My name is Barasu Yojo and I'm one of two Avatars in the world. I am also, currently, and Ex-Pro Bender.

I have three single tittles under my belt and I share a team tittle with General Iroh of the United Forces. I believe in fairness, and don't like it when people take advantage of one another since that does little to help the cause of balance in the world.

"You don't need to worry about one small arena. Bringing balance to the world is a big enough job already." Butakha countered. "Tenka, why don't you show the Earth Avatar out."

Tenka didn't know what to do. He honestly liked the Avatar, but Butakha was his employer.

Before he could decide what to do, Bara continued speaking. "I choose what I wish to focus on, and right now I wish to fix what's broken." He looked at the owner. "In order to do this, hows about me and you make a bet. You seem like the type that likes to do that.

Butakha immediately smiled. "You are right about that Avatar, but depends on the bet and what I stand to gain."

"I think you'll like this bet, but I need to know one thing. Do you play Pro-Bending?" Bara asked.

Butakha grinned. "Kid your record may be pretty good, but my team was champion for 10 years before I retired."

Bara smirked. "Perfect, then here's the wager. Pro-Bending Match, you and me, best two out of three. If I win, you transfer ownership of the arena to me. On top of that, you will hand over half your savings."

Butakha frowned. "That's a lot to bet on one match. You better have quite the prize for me if I win."

Bara nodded, "I do. If you win then I'll sign a contract making me a half time show event. You can place me up against any Bender and I'll go head to head with them. I think the seats would fill up pretty fast.

On top of that, you can have my arm guards and glider. Just so you know, the glider is a restored artifact from the time of the Air Nomads and these arm guards came from the Republic City Police Force."

Butakha stroked his chin thinking it over. "I might agree to that, but you have to add one more thing to the pot. Make it enticing Avatar."

Bara chuckled. "Very well, then I'll through in partial ownership of a Fire Nation gold mine. I acquired the rights to when I rescued the town a few years back. Granted I only get 10% of the profits, but the mine has been quite profitable."

Butakha smiled and held out his hand. "You have yourself a bet."

Bara didn't take the hand just yet. "Now hold on. You know I'm going to uphold my end of the bet, but what insurance do I have that you'll do the same."

Butakha seriously stated. "I may be many things, and you may think many things about me; however, trust me when I say that I always keep my word. After all, a man is only worth as much as his word."

Bara turned to Tenka. "Tenka, answer me honestly. Does he always keep his word?"

Tenka nodded. "He does."

Mako chimed in. "I can confirm that." He glared at the man. "Despite what we've just learned."

Bara gripped the hand and they shook on it. "I'm thinking two hours from now. You show up with the proper documents and the money."

Butakha nodded. "Very well, but I want you to use only earth in all matches. You use even one other element, and you forfeit."

Bara nodded. "I can agree to that."

The two parted and Butakha left with Tenka following after him leaving Bara alone with the Bending Brothers.

" _A man always keeps his word…"_ Bara thought as he watched the Earth Bender go.

"Not that I don't appreciate the help, but it sounds like your risking a lot to help us." Bolin stated.

Mako was suspicious and it didn't help that they'd just found out that they were being stiffed up to this point. "I agree. You may be some Pro-Bender, but you're still putting a lot on the line for people you just met. What's your game?"

Bara shrugged, "You can believe what you want, but I just like helping people and righting wrongs. Even if only one person is in trouble, I'd do everything in my power to help them even if it went against what it meant to be the Avatar.

Of course, that's subjective since every Avatar is meant to keep balance, and they do that how they see fit. For instance, the previous Earth Avatar, Kyoshi, created the Dai Lee only for them to become corrupted…"

Bara noticed that he's lost Bolin and rubbed the back of his head with a smile. "Sorry. I tend to ramble when I get going on a topic."

Bolin waved it off and smiled. "Nah it's fine. I could follow most of what you said and you were passionate. You have a drive to help people."

Bara smiled, "Thanks Bolin." He then thought of a question that he could ask the two of them. "Would you two mind helping me warm up. It's been about a year and half since I last did Pro-bending."

Mako began walking away. "Great, we're leaving our future in the hands of a rusty Pro-Bender."

Bolin nervously chuckled not knowing what Bara would do, but he smiled when Bara laughed.

"I may be rusty, but that's nothing that some warning up can't fix." Mako just continued walking. "Just come on down to the arena when it's time for my match. I may just surprise you." Bara turned to Bolin. "How about you?"

Bolin smiled. "Sure. Let's get started." He then leaned in close. "Also, don't mind Mako. He's really a great guy. We've just had a tough life."

"Don't worry about it. I know he is. Anyways, let's get started." Bara stated as he walked over and began putting on the equipment.

* * *

dragongodslayer7: This is interesting

dragongodslayer7: I like how that Korra accepted bara but will give an explanation on why there are two avatars?

Quillion9000: I'm glad that you are interested in this story; however, revealing why there are Two Avatars is a point that will be covered later in this story. It will come, I assure you.


	6. Taking on a Pro-Bender

I'm still in the process of moving ands continue to go without Wi-Fi; however, I could not leave you guys without a chapter on Christmas. Thus I have walked to where there is free Wi-Fi. Enjoy and don't forget to review.

* * *

 _ **Pro-Bending Arena…**_

Bara, now dressed om Fire Ferret equipment, was waiting with Bolin, and surprisingly Mako, for Butakha to show up in the other waiting room.

"You got enough water in you? Maybe a quick bit to eat? Does the armor fit well? Wouldn't want to impede your movements. Want Papu to give you a massage?" Bolin asked as the Fire Ferret appeared on Bolin's shoulder.

Bara smiled and patted the little guy's head. "I'm fine, but I'm sure this guy gives quite the massage."

"Both Pro-Benders have arrived. Please take your positions on the walkways." Tenka stated using the microphone.

Bara smirked. "Either of you got any last words for me?"

"Good luck." Bolin happily stated as Pabu rubbed his head on Bara's hand.

Mako simply grunted never turning his gaze to Bara.

Bara chuckled as he stepped onto the moving platform. "Man Mako, you are a great speaker. Your words have really pumped me up for this match."

Mako remained silent, but he turned his attention to the stage.

"In this match all fowls will still be observed. Time is not a constraint, and the only way either side will win a round is through knocking their opponent off the back of the stage. Lastly, any stone bent cannot be bent again." Tenka stated as Bara and Butakha came to stand across from each other.

Butakha was dressed in green equipment. "It's not too late to back out Avatar."

Bara grinned. "Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you."

Tenka looked at both players "Players Ready." He swung his arm down. "Begin!"

Bara got into his Air Bending stance as Butakha began firing stones at him. The Earth Avatar bobbed and weaved through them exactly like he did with the gates.

Butakha continued firing stones at Bara. "How are you moving like that?"

Bara avoided every stone before speaking. "Simply put, most people aren't used to fighting an Air Bender, and unfortunately for you, I tend to lean towards their way of fighting. At least when it comes to dodging and defending."

He slid to the right and Earth Bent three stones at Butakha nailing the Earth Bender in the gut and pushing him into his own Zone Two. The line turned red and a short horn went off.

"Bara, advance." Tenka declared.

Bara ran over the line and the round started once more. He weaved past the stone and flung two of his own into the ropes. A few seconds later he shot one forward forcing Butakha back.

The stones collided creating a small cloud of dust and stone bits. From this cloud came three stones one after another. They hammered Butakha in the gut and sent him clear into the water.

Bara could hear Bolin shouting happily in the other section. "Did you see that Mako! That was amazing!"

He couldn't hear Mako at all.

Tenka said, "Bara takes the 1st round. The next round will get underway in 5 minutes."

 _ **Fire Ferret's Waiting Area**_

"Did you see that Mako! That was amazing!" Bolin shouted.

Mako asked, "Why are you so surprised? You warmed up with him?"

"Yeah, but he never moved quite like that. He went through the motions and did the basics." Bolin just got an idea. "You know, we should ask him to be our trainer."

Mako closed his eyes. "If he wins, then we'll ask him to be our trainer. If he doesn't, then we'll have to find new jobs."

 _ **Arena**_

Bara faced off with Butakha once more. "Alright kid, your reputation proceeds itself."

Bara said, "You're not to bad yourself."

Tenka moved his hand down. "Begin!"

Just like before, Bara dodged and weaved through the barrage of stones. This time he pushed the attack earlier having gotten used to Butakha's style. He launched two stones at his own ropes causing them to bounce off and head straight for the Earth Bender.

Butakha avoided them only for another stone to hit his side and put him off balance. Bara then seized his chance and shot three stones pushing Butakha into the last zone.

"Avatar Bara advance two zones." Tenka stated.

Bara did as he was told and the match began once more. Bara continued to dodge as Butakha shot multiple disc into the robes bouncing them all over the place. It became harder for Bara to dodge and he took a few disc to the gut pushing him clear back to his Zone Two.

"Butakha, advance to Bara's Zone One." Tenka stated.

Butakha advanced and the the fighting started with Butakha pushing his advantage shooting multiple disc in a pattern that Bara was having difficulty seeing. Bara was only able to dodge and was pushed back his last zone. Though a grin slowly spread across his face\\.

"Butakha advances once more zone." Tenka stated.

Bara was panting and closed his eyes to focus. _"This is it. It's time to win this thing."_

The match started again with Butakha launching a flurry of disc Bara's way. Bara drew three discs up and blocked the attack before launching his own volley. He shot disc into the ropes like crazy until there were to many discs to count.

This put Butakha on the defensive as he summoned disc to block and dodged the stones. Then Bara shot three discs, in quick succession, with all the might he could muster.

They hit Butakha one after another pushing him back to his starting zone. The horn went off and Bara shot the disc into the water before running back to his own starting zone. Bara once again sent disc after disc in every direction while bringing three earth discs up.

Butakha avoided the disc as a small smile crept onto his face. _"This is Pro-Bending. Two athletes giving it there all, so that they leave nothing out there. This is what I've forgotten all this time."_

Bara noticed the shift in Butakha as he was much loser and fired off disc at Bara once more while blocking those that came his way. _"I'm not going to lose here."_

Bara sprung off the ground while summoning three more disc. Butakha fired his own barrage at Bara. Bara righted himself and shot his own disc out. Both barrages flew past each other nailing both Pro-Benders.

Both Butakha and Bara were heading straight for the water causing Tenka and Bolin to look back and forth as they tryed to discern who'd hit the water first. Even Mako was watching.

Then there was a distinct splash followed by another. "The Earth Avatar wins Round Two and the Match!"

Bara shot the surface happily shouting. "Whoooooooooo! That was freaking Awesome!"

 _ **Fire Ferret's Waiting Area**_

"He won!" Bolin shouted happily as he danced with Pabu. "We get to continue as Pro-Benders." He then looked at Mako smugly. "You know what this means, right?"

Mako sighed before smiling slightly. "Fine, I'll ask him, but keep in mind that he's one of the Avatars. He may not have time to train us. Especially considering he just won this whole Arena."

 _ **Arena Hall's**_

Bara was dressed in his original clothing and walking along with Tenka by his side.

"That was truly amazing Bara. That single match was almost a great as whenever you and Iroh teamed up. I'm glad I got to see it." Tenka happily stated.

Bara was about to speak until Butakha approached them, holding a briefcase and a folder, with a slight smile. "I have to agree. You played like a true pro out there."

Bara rubbed the back of his head nervously, "You're not angry that you lost?"

"I can't say I'm not, but that's over shadowed by other feelings. Honestly, I thank you Avatar Bara. Over the years, I forgot what this sport meant to me and other people. I let money over shadow my love for this sport.

Our match brought that all back for me. The excitement of challenging yourself, the joy you bring to the people, and the way it brings people together. You reminded me with this, and true to my word, these are now yours."

He handed Bara the folder and brief case. "Every piece of documentation needed to prove you own this place transferred to your name. The briefcase which includes half my total saving I've collected over the course of running this place. 500 Million yuans."

Bara nodded. "You are a man of your word. What are you going to do now?"

Butakha smiled. "I'm going to the Earth Kingdom. I'll start over again in the Pro-bending circuit there and eventually, ma be one day, compete here once more." He then handed Bara a note."

"In the spirit of starting over, I have no need for the rest of my money either. Take that note to the bank and use the remaining 499 million yuan to pay the other players and make some repairs on this place."

Bara nodded before pocketing the note and holding out his hand. "Good luck, and I hope to someday see you competing here."

Butakha took the offered hand. "Take care of the place and be better owner than I was."

They parted. "You have my word."

Butakha smiled as he walked back down the hall.

Bara then handed the note and case to a confused Tenka. "Do you want me to take these somewhere."

Bara nodded. "Yeah, as my co-owner, I'm entrusting you to give every team 2 million yuan and a note explaining the change in ownership. Put the rest of it in a bank account that we can use if the arena ever needs to be fixed."

"W-What… Co-owners?" Tenka said completely shocked.

Bara simply nodded. "Of course. I have my training and do like some down time. Being the sole owner of this place would be too much work besides who would be a better co-owner than you?

That tour you gave me shows you know what you're doing more than I do, so we'll both have equal say in the running of this place and of the profit after properly paying the Pro-Benders of course."

Tenka shook his head. "I don't know what to say."

Bara smiled, "I'm hoping that you'll agree considering I could really use the help in properly running this place."

Tenka nodded determined. "Okay." He then ran off. "You won this place, so let me handle handing out the money and setting up the account."

Bara smiled and waved as he made his way to the exit. "I'll leave it to you."

 _ **Outside the Pro-Bending Arena**_

Bara left the arena to find Bolin and Mako right outside. They stopped talking and were looking at him. Bolin was now wearing a dull green shirt that covered the waist of his dark green pants. Mako wore a dark red, short sleeved shirt with a crimson red scarf and matching pants.

Bara chuckled. "I hope you aren't here to mug me because I just handed the money off."

Bolin laughed at the joke.

Mako sighed, "I wanted to apologize…"

Bara waved it off. "Nah it's fine."

"No, I was suspicious of you when I shouldn't have been. It's just…" Mako seemed distant almost like he didn't want to talk about it.

Bara smiled and slung his arm over Mako's shoulder. "It's no problem, really. Let's just move past it. No one really likes to talk about personal things when they've just met someone anyways."

"Okay." Mako nodded. "There is something we'd also like to ask you.

"Then let's head over to a nearby cafe We can discuss this there." Bara stated.

 _ **Cafe**_

Bara had ordered tea for the table and had taken a sip. "You want me to train you?"

"Yes, you showed that your far better than ether us." Bolin began.

Bara nodded. "Yes, but that's due to a combination of factors. Mainly my experience, uncle, and Iroh. My uncle got me started young figuring that learning some modern bending would do me some good.

Iroh spent hours training with me before any match we partook in. My Air Bending stance and movements were not perfecting in a single night. In truth, you two have something I don't. Natural talent. I think you two could beat me if you fought together. Add in that Hisook fellow, and you'd definitely beat me."

"That's the thing. We have to go up against other team, and many of them are just as good if not better." Mako stated.

Bara said, "That is a good point, and you two do seem like great guys." He nodded. "Alright, I'm in, but I still have to clear this with my master. I still have to uphold my role as one of the Avatars after all."

He stood up having finished his tea. "Oh, and before I forget, you two are more than welcome to continue living in the apartment above the arena. Tenka will work out a proper rent for it."

"Thank you. Come by our apartment in the arena when you can. We'll be there." Mako said.

Bara smiled. "You got it."

He then left and made his way back to Air Temple Island.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Bara had landed and was looking for Tenzin when he came across Korra in one the courtyards. Naga was resting nearby.

He watched as she made a motion at a newspaper of Beifong. "Air Bend." Nothing happened. "What is wrong with me?" She tried again. "Air Bend!" She then shot fire at the newspaper burning it and the line it hung from before turning to Naga. "Maybe I'm just not cut out to be an Air Bender, huh Naga?"

Bara walked towards her. "This is a first. In all the four months I've known you, you've never admitted defeat like this."

Kora blushed embarrassed and angry. "You were listening?"

Bara chuckled. "Only at the end."

"You shouldn't have been listening at all." Korra angrily huffed.

"Maybe…" He then got an idea. "Okay, follow me. There's something we can do that might help you begin down the path to Air Bending." He began to walk towards the Dining hall. "Or maybe it won't. Either way, you need to relax."

Korra contemplated not going with him, but decided against it chalking this thought up to her jealousy.

 _ **Air Temple Dining Hall**_

Korra was sitting at the table and sighed _._ It'd been 15 minutes since Bara entered the kitchen area, and he had yet to reappear.

" _Just what is he planning?"_ Korra thought.

Bara appeared carrying a tray that had a full tea pot and two cups. He sat it on the table and poured them both a cup.

"What exactly are we doing?" Korra asked curiously.

"When I was training under Master Zuko, we'd have tea almost every day that I wasn't out seeing the Fire Nation. It was a time for us to get to know one another. Some days we'd just talk about random things.

Other days one of us would begin a story, either from our lives or stories told to us by other people, and continue telling them as the days went on. It was also a time for me to speak about my problems."

Bara smiled fondly. "Master Zuko would listen and always do his best to provide advice and wisdom. He was another person that I could confide in outside my family. That is what we have already begun to do right here and now."

Korra hadn't even realized it, but she'd already drunken halve her cup of tea. "Huh. I didn't even think about my problem with Air Bending."

He closed his eyes and smiled. "That is another wonderful thing about this. Most times it'll take your mind what worries you enabling you to relax. Then you can try and tackle the problem with a clearer mind."

He sighed. "Now, I'm nowhere near as wise as Master Zuko, but I am willing to listen and give whatever help you need even if you don't want to continue doing this. Just come to me and I will help you as best as I can."

Korra nodded. "Thank you, Bara." She paused for a moment. "I would like to do this often, and you can come to me if you need help as well."

Bara chuckled. "That's grown up of you to say. I thought you would have just shouted at me and your jealousy would have come back full force."

Korra blushed embarrassed once more. "You jerk!"

Bara broke out laughing. "Yep, that's the Korra I remember."

Korra sighed and took a sip of her tea. After that, they just spoke about random things until parting company.

 _ **Air Temple Island, Some Time Later…**_

Bara was on his way to one of the meditation grounds when he spotted Tenzin walking towards the docks. "Hey Master Tenzin!"

Tenzin turned and waited as Bara ran over to him. "Bara, is there something you need?"

"It's actually a long story, but to make it short I sort of became co-owner of the Pro-Bending Arena. Also, a team asked me to train them." Bara said seriously.

"What? How did you become the owner of the arena?" Bara explained the story to Tenzin. "That's a bit surprising. You did a good thing though. Your various teachers have certainly had a positive impact."

"So, it's okay if I train the Fire Ferrets?" Bara asked.

"I do wish to give more freedom…" He thought about it for a few moments. "Very well. You may train them so long as you do not ignore your training or duties." Tenzin stated.

Bara nodded. "I won't."

"Now, this actually makes my current task easier because I was intending to speak with the owner of the Pro-Bending Arena." Tenzin stated.

Bara asked, "What do you need?"

"I have a plan to help Korra learn Air Bending, and the Fire Ferrets might just be the team I need." Tenzin stated.

Bara smirked. "Master Tenzin, I thought you implied that Pro-Bending was a waste of time for Korra."

Tenzin nodded. "I will not deny that; however, I have taken this time to contemplate Korra and what I can remember of Pro-Bending. Honestly, I think it's the best fit to begin Korra down a proper path. Will you help me?"

Bara smiled. "Of course. What do you need?"

Tenzin went over the plan for tonight.

* * *

Erin:Please stop skipping around. It would make the story better if you actually showed some of his training but from the way you write it seems like you don't care about could allude to his previous experiences through dialogue and start the story when he meets Korra if you find that more interesting.

I do like your Main character. He seems very interesting. I hope read more of what he thinks about his living situation and Korra in the future

Quillion9000: I kind of like the chapters I did on his experience before the story; however, if you want it, I can give a chapter (placed in between the two, explaining more of his training. Like a character thing done with the X-Men series that aired of Nicktoons or the Ultimate Spider-Man.) Other than that, I'm glad you like Bara. Don't expect her jealousy to fade all at once. She'll just be open to listening to his is all. also, there's technically a reason he's the main character, but that is ap lot point down the line. Do not worry, I will strive not to forget about her, Mako, Bolin, and Asami. I'm just going to be changing a few things.

Quillion9000: There was a religious guy who posted a review that had little to do with my story and instead his personal feelings regarding stories like this. If you want to read it, then just look for StudentoftheBible in my reviews section.

dragongodslayer7: I see that he's an ex-pro bender cool

Quillion9000: I didn't see any reason for him not to get into Pro-Bending. His uncle seemed like the type of guy who'd enjoy it and want his nephew to experience it first hand. Not to mention the fact that he world was at peace until the actual start of the Legend of Korra, so he had time to take things slow and enjoy things more than Aang. To be fair, Aang packed a lot of fun into his journey.


	7. The Plan

**We got Wi-Fi back, finally! Though a lot has happened in the last few months, and we will be moving, yet again, in the future. I only hope it doesn't take months to get back to posting. Though, there is a silver lining. I have all of Legend of Korra on dvd and proceeded to write like crazy finishing the entire thing. I will plan to post a chapter a day until such time as we move. Which also mean no more summeries since everyday will be a new chapter. Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

 _ **Republic City, Evening…**_

Bara was walking towards the stadium three hours before the matches were to take place. He'd turned a corner to find a man sitting on the curb. His clothes were filthy and nothing but rags.

His body was unhealthily thin, and his hair was long and untamed. At his side there was an old, beaten hat. Bara made his way over to the man observing the Benders, evident by their clothes, walking by the man sneering at his mere presence.

Bara stopped before the man causing the homeless to look up at him. Despite the rest of his appearance, the man's eyes conveyed hope.

"Hey, mind if I take a seat?" Bara asked putting Tenzin's plan on hold considering he had the time.

The man simply said, "Do as you wish?"

Bara slid down next to the man. "Mind telling me your name?"

"Shu." Shu replied.

"I'm going to level with you Shu. I'm one of the Avatars, yet I have no idea how I'm supposed to help Republic City. I was hoping that you could provide me with some insight considering your position." Bara explained sadly.

Shu was silent for a moment. "I am aware of who you are, and if my words can help other non-benders, then I see no reason why I shouldn't tell you. What would you like to know first?"

"How did you end up begging on this corner?" Bara asked.

"I used to own a farm in a small Earth Nation Village. It wasn't much, but it kept my family fed. That quickly changed when a group of Earth Bending Raiders set their sights on our little community.

They attacked without warning tearing up our lands and killing many including my wife. Fortunately, there was a group of soldiers on a training exercise from Omashu. They came to our defense and subdued the raiders, but it was too late.

I'd heard that there was opportunity for people in Republic City, so I brought my son here. We were mugged by a group I latter found out was called the Triple Threat Triads leaving us with nothing but our clothes and lives.

I tried to find a job only to find out that any job a Non-Bender could take was already filled. I saw Non-Benders begging on the street, and most of them are kids who'd lost their parents.

I eventually joined them, and use whatever money I get to feed myself and my son. Fortunately, a group of vagabonds allow us to stay with them, but food is still a bit scarce. There's just not enough for everyone

Although, those who used to be fishermen do go to the pounds, scattered around, and catch fish. It's against the law though, so I don't partake in it for fear of leaving my son to fend for himself." Shu finished.

"What about those Non-Benders that do manage to get jobs?" Bara asked.

"They are underpaid, and a good majority are mistreated." Shu replied.

Bara thought it over for a few moments as they sat in silence. _"Not every bender is like the ones Shu here describes, but if most of them are, then Republic City is in just as bad a shape as Master Tenzin said."_

"What about Future Industries?" Bara asked.

"He's a saving grace in this city; however, his workforce is not bottomless, and he supports both Benders and Non-Benders. The worst part is that there are jobs available, but they never take Non-Benders. They chose to give extra work to Benders rather than hire someone like me."

Bara took a few minutes this time thinking over what he heard. "How about you come work for me at the Pro-Bending Arena?" Shu blinked unsure what to say. "I can't say that it'll be anything special, but I can make you a janitor and pay you what the other janitors get."

"A-Are you… serious? Why would you do something like this for me? How can you even do something like this?" Shu asked.

"I became Co-owner of the stadium, and I don't think Tenkai would object to hiring you. As for why, well you're in need of help, so I'm giving it." Bara replied as he held out his hand. "How about it?"

Shu grabbed Bara's stretched hand and shook it while tearing up a bit. "Thank you, Avatar."

Bara removed a sizeable stack of Yuans from his pocket and gave it to Shu. Take this and get you and your son a nice room. Get cleaned up and eat well because tomorrow you'll begin your new job."

Shu stood up happily. "I will. Thank you again!"

He took off leaving Bara behind. The Avatar smiled and stood up walking towards the arena. He now had a much clearer idea on how to help the Non-Benders thanks to his run-in with a man down on his luck.

 _ **Training Area**_

Bara walked into the room where he found Mako going to town on a punching bag while Bolin nervously paced back and forth.

Bara took a deep breath and made his presence known. "Hey guys, is something wrong."

"That jerk Hasook bailed on us. Said his family called him in the North Pole. Now we don't have enough people to compete." Mako angrily stated as he continued to punch the bag.

Bolin had a bright idea. "What about Bara. He's an Ex-Pro Bender…"

"Yeah, I'm going to stop you right there. I'm nowhere near proficient with water to use it in Pro-Bending." Bolin sighed. "Though I may know someone who can participate."

"Who!?" Bolin excitedly shouted.

Mako turned to face Bara expecting an answer. "I can't guarantee that you'll win with who I have in mind; however, she is a master Water Bender, and having her on your team is better than not playing at all."

"I'm game." Bolin hurriedly said.

Mako sighed. "I suppose you make a good point. Alright, where is she?"

"Trust me, she'll be a long before you know it. One of you just needs to be here before the matches start. Although I have one favor to ask. Do not mention you know me at all."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason for that?"

Bara smiled, "Let's just say that I know this bender, but she's being sent here by another party. I'd rather like my identity be kept a secret until after the matches tonight."

"Very well, can you at least tell us what she looks like?" Mako asked.

Bara said, "Water Tribe Clothes. Southern Style. You'll know her when you see her."

"Got it. Can you also tell us her name?" Bolin asked.

Bara walked away while waving. "It's Korra."

He left the brothers and walked to the owner's box where he'd watch the events of the night unfold.

 _ **Outside the Pro-Bending Arena, Night…**_

Korra walked inside the arena and smiled. She was finally going to see a Pro-Bending Match like she always dreamed. She'd have to remember to thank Bara the next time she saw him.

She then noticed, a young man with glasses, approaching her. "Hello miss, my name is Tenkai and I'd like a moment of your time."

"Uh, sure what do you need?" Korra asked curiously.

"I'm a co-owner of this arena and I love giving tours to people. I've already done 5 so far. I was wondering if you'd enjoy a quick tour before the matches begin?" Tenkai asked.

Korra was ecstatic. "I'm in!"

Tenkai nodded. "Excellent. Follow me and I'll show you something that you'll likely enjoy."

 _ **Training Area**_

Tenkai said, "Here we have the training area where all our teams come to train for their matches."

"This is amazing." Korra said in awe.

She walked into the room and began looking around as Bolin was walking by for the 25th time.

" _Where is this Water Bender Bara spoke of? The match is supposed to start soon, and I haven't seen her."_ Bolin thought nervously.

He stopped when he saw a young woman matching Bara's description. She was beautiful. He shook his head remembering why he was here.

Bolin walked up to the woman. "Hey."

Korra turned around. "Is there something you need?"

"Me and my brother need another Water Bender. Our current one left, and if we don't find a replacement, then we can't play tonight." He cupped his hands. "Please, will you fill in for tonight."

Korra though that she must have been dreaming. She gains more freedom than she ever had before and now she was being asked to play the sport she's always admired.

There was only one answer that she could give. "Yes!"

Bolin smiled. "Great. My name's Bolin."

"I'm Korra, let's go." Korra happily stated. "Thanks for the tour Tenkai."

Tenkai watched as they left and smiled himself. _"I suppose all that's left is for this plan to come to fruition."_

He left to join Bara in the owner's box, so that they could watch the events of tonight unfold.

 _ **Fire Ferret's Waiting Area**_

Bolin entered the area followed by Korra. Mako was suiting up and focusing for the upcoming match.

"Hey Mako, this is Korra and she's agreed to help us out tonight." Bolin stated.

Mako walked by her. "Suit up quickly. Bolin, will explain the rules once you're done."

"He's a Cheery guy, huh?" Korra asked sarcastically.

Bolin replied, "Sorry about that. Mako just takes a moment to warm up to people. If you show him your skills tonight, then it'll be all the better."

Mako sighed, _"You better know what you're doing Bara."_

 _ **Stage**_

The announcer, Shiro, spoke up as both teams took their places. "The scheduled matches for tonight can continue as planned. The Fire Ferrets have ferreted out a replacement Water Bending enabling them to go toe to toe with the Tigerdillos. Only time will tell if she is as good as the brothers from the school of hard knocks

All three Fire Ferrets got ready to play.

"Bolin went over the rules with you, right?" Mako asked.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. Bolin gave me a run down." Korra stated.

"Players, are you ready?" The ref then blew his whistle, the bell rang, and the match began.

Mako and Bolin were working in tandem fighting the Water and Fire Benders on the other team while the Earth Bender of was attacking Korra with remarkable success pushing her back to the second zone.

Korra tried shooting off water at her opponent, but it was nowhere near fast enough to hit him while the Earth Bender was easily able to hit Korra who couldn't dodge the stones coming at her.

Mako and Bolin tried to cover her, but they were getting their fair share of heat from the other benders. Soon Korra was pushed over the third line. That's when the bell went off declaring the round over.

"The Tigerdillos have taken round 1. There will now be a three-minute break before the next round." The announcer said.

 _ **Owner's Box**_

"She doesn't seem to be doing well." Tenkai stated worriedly.

Bara nodded, "Yeah, her forms all wrong. It's to rigged." He smiled. "That said, I've seen enough to Korra's training to know that she must take problems head on. This will work.

Tenzin entered the room. "Sorry I was late. I got held up longer than I expected. How is Korra doing?"

"She's certainly being pushed. Just a little longer, and she may begin to grasp Air." Bara replied as Tenzin took a seat.

All three then turned their attention to the stage.

 _ **Stage**_

The bell went off and the next match began with Korra being attacked by the Water and Fire Benders while the Earth Bender kept Mako and Bolin at bay. Korra was doing a better job at defending herself though.

"The Tigerdillos have zeroed in on the newest Water Bender. They clearly know fresh meat when they see it." The announcer stated.

Then a blast of water and fire came at Korra, and she had no way to avoid it. She instead bent three discs of earth up blocking the elements.

"Wait a moment! Did that Water Bender just Earth Bend?" Shiro asked surprised.

Not only was he surprise, so were practically everyone in the stands.

" _This girl's the Avatar!"_ Bolin thought.

" _I get that Bara's also an Avatar, but I don't think he's the kind of guy who'd lie to get his fellow Avatar a spot on a Pro-Bending Team. What's going on here?"_ Mako thought.

"Fowl… I think." The Ref stated.

"Hold on folk, we are taking this to the owners. We'll have an answer for you momentarily. In the meantime, it seems as though this replacement player is one of the Avatars." Shiro stated in disbelief.

 _ **Owner's Box**_

The Ref entered the box. "What should we do about this, sirs?"

Bara said, "Tenkai, this decision is all yours."

Bara knew that any decision he reached on this would just seem bias.

Tenkai thought about it for a moment while looking from the impassive Bara to the nervous Tenzin. "The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she only bends Water. Bending any other element will result in a fowl."

The ref nodded and ran out of the room.

"Thank you Tenkai." Tenzin stated.

"Yeah, I just hope this choice doesn't doom the Fire Ferrets. I'd hate to see them lose." Tenka stated worriedly.

"You just have to trust in her. She'll get this." Bara assured.

 _ **Stage**_

The ref returned. "The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends Water."

The Tigerdillos groaned before both teams returned to their starting positions. The match began again with the Fire Bender keeping Mako and Bolin at bay allowing the Earth and Water Benders to attack Korra with everything they have.

"This girl may be the Avatar, but she is no Pro-Bender. The Tigerdillos continue to push her back to zone three while the Bending Brothers are unable to come to her aid." The announcer stated.

Korra was panting, but she immediately took a deep breathe concentrating on the match and nothing else. Her body instinctively went into an Air Bender's stance. Water came at her, but Korra did what she couldn't before. She dodged it like a leaf.

"Stop the presses folks. The Avatar is still in the game and moving like a whole other player. If you're seeing what I'm seeing, then the Tigerdillos are only striking air." The announcer stated impressed.

 _ **Owner's Box**_

"Wow, it's not as defined as what you did, but that is something else." Tenkai stated impressed.

"That's it! She got it!" Tenzin happily cheered after jumping to his feet.

He quickly composed himself and sat down as Tenkai and Bara looked at him.

Bara smiled pleased. "Korra has successfully taken her first step."

 _ **Stage**_

The Water and Earth Benders attacked Korra with everything they had; however, it wasn't enough. Soon, like the fire bender keeping Mako and Bolin at bay, they were exhausted.

"The Tigerdillos have ran out of juice, but Mako and Bolin are fresh and juicy." The announcer declared.

Korra stayed where she was panting while Mako and Bolin hammered the Tigerdillos with blows from their respective elements knocking all three of them off the stage.

"That's the game folks. The Fire Ferrets have knocked all three of their opponents cinching the match before a round three could even happen." The Announcer declared as the bell went off.

"She maybe a little rough folk, but if the Bending Brother take the Water Avatar under their wing, then I doubt they'll have any trouble winning the Championship."

Korra was loving every moment of this as she walked over to Bolin and Mako who were also smiling. Bolin gave her a high five.

Mako nodded. "Korra, what can I say? You really came alive out there. You're a natural and someone we could use on this team."

"Thanks, but I can't take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves, and many others showed me them." Korra stated.

 _ **Outside the Arena**_

Korra, dressed in her usual attire, walked out of the arena feeling great now.

"I must say, that was some top notch Pro-Bending." Bara happily stated while leaning against the wall.

Korra quickly spun around in shock. "What are you doing here!?"

Bara shrugged. "I was catching a couple of matches. After all, a new owner should at least show up regularly at the beginning."

Korra thought about that for a moment. "New owner? You were the one that okayed me to continue playing."

Bara shook his head. "I couldn't. People would have just accused me of unfair treatment, and who knows what would have happened to your, at the time, no existent career. I only played a small part in someone else's plan tonight.

Korra was curious. "Who's?"

Tenzin approached the two Avatars. "You played your part well."

"You two planned this all out!?" Korra shouted shocked. "Tenzin, I thought you hated Pro-Bending."

Tenzin nodded, "I thought I did to, but it is actually an enjoyable sport, and the perfect training tool for you."

"So, you wouldn't mind if I continue being on the team?" Korra asked hopefully.

Tenzin smiled. "This is where your meant to be; however, that does not mean you can skip out of your training with us."

Korra happily nodded. "Of course." She paused and looked at Bara. "Wait a minute, after the match Mako and Bolon spoke about an ex-Pro Bender being our team trainer." She pointed at him. "It's you! They were talking about you!"

Bara chuckled, "So you figured it out on your own. Yep, it's me, and I plan on pushing all three of you to become the best team around."

Korra grumbled. "I can't believe he'll be training me."

Bara laughed and put his arm around Korra causing the young woman to blush. "Relax, I honestly can bring a lot to the table, and help you three greatly. Just give me a chance.

Korra pushed Bara unsure why she blushed. "I guess you do have more experience than me… when it comes to Pro-Bending."

Bata smiled. "There you go, and here I thought you were going to stay angry with me."

Tenzin began walking away. "We've spent enough time here. Come along you two. You're going to need your rest for tomorrow's training.

The two Avatars followed Tenzin. Things in Republic City were going to become a lot more interesting from here on out.

* * *

Guest: Please Update soon.

Quillion9000: Here it is and expect many more.


	8. Warehouse Battle

_**Pro-Bending Arena, Office**_

"What do you think?" Bara asked.

Tenkai smiled. "It's a terrific plan and a wonderful way to put our money to appropriate use. I'll get the wheels turning and begin using our funds accordingly."

"How long do you think it will take to have the orphanage and shelters built?" Bara asked.

"The council will slow proceeding a bit. One of their members doesn't exactly take to kindly to ideas and plans like this if they aren't his, but they should see reason since we'll be funding the entire thing." Tenkai explained.

Bara nodded, "Do you have anything you wish to add to this plan?"

Tenkai contemplated the question for a few moments. "I know several Non-Benders with talents like cooking and sewing. We could buy up abandoned buildings and turn them into new shops and restaurants.

On top of that, there are a few Benders I've come to know that share the values of Mister Sato and Lau-Gan Lan. We could fund their ideas as well or get them and their friends to help us with the building and redecorating."

Bara smiled happily. "Those are some great ideas. Implement them into the proposal for the council. Also, get me in touch with those Benders and Non-Benders. I'd certainly like to meet them."

Tenkai nodded, "Will do."

"Now, is there anything else we need to discuss?" Bara asked.

Tenkai looked at his clip board. "The championships are coming up. Have you sent out the notices about the entry fee?"

Bara nodded. "Rest assured that every team has been informed except for the Fire Ferrets. That's only because I plan on informing them right after this."

Tenkai checked the item off. "I think we covered everything then."

Bara got up and walked out of the office with a smile on his face. Things were really going well, and he felt as though he was making a difference here.

 _ **Training Area**_

Korra, who was decked out in a full set of weighted training gear including a helmet and padding, was doing her best to avoid attacks from both Bolin and Mako who were decked out in similar gear.

Korra avoided a disc and was panting. "What kind of training is this so early in the morning? I swear I'm going to get Bara for this."

"I'm not having any trouble with this. It's great training." Mako stated smugly.

Korra smiled and returned fire with some water. "Oh really, then maybe I should talk to Bara about increasing your weighted gear."

"Bring it on." Mako confidently stated.

"You all seem to be doing well, so I might as well ask my mother to make you heavier sets of training gear." Bara said with a smile as he entered the room.

"Hey Bara, you made it." Bolin happily stated.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. I was speaking with Tenkai about a few projects we're going into together." Bara stated as he made his way over to the group. "That's not important right now. What is important is talking about the championships."

"Is something wrong? Are we not in?" Bolin worriedly questioned.

Bara chuckled and shook his head. "No, that's not it. Every team competing just needs to ante up a 30,000 Yuan entry fee for the championship cup before the end of the week."

"Well, training is over for today. I'll deliver the entry fee to Tenkai after I get dressed." Mako stated.

"Good." Bara walked away. "Korra, tell Master Tenzin that I had some errands to run, and that I won't be back until sometime tonight."

"Alright." Korra stated.

 _ **Streets of Republic City**_

Bara made his way through the streets, taking a longer route, set on reaching the police station. He allowed his eyes and ears to wander seeing what was going on in the city. He saw much of what Shu told him.

Children were begging in the streets, Non-Benders were being kicked out of some establishments, and the homeless Non-Benders were looked at with scorn and contempt by Some Benders. It wasn't all bad.

Some Benders welcomed Non-Benders in with open arms or they'd stop to give the Non-Benders some Yuans or food. _It may take time, but this city can still become what the old team Avatar envisioned it to be."_

 _ **Police Station**_

Bara walked up to the desks and spoke with the Bender behind it. "Hi, I'm Barasu Yojo and I made an appointment to see Chief Beifong."

The Non-Bender nodded as he looked through his clipboard. "She's expecting you. Head up the stairs and her office will be the door at the end of the rows of desk."

Bara nodded. "Thank you."

The Earth Avatar made his way to the office and took a deep breath before knocking.

Lin, in her usual manner, asked, "Who is it."

"It's Barasu Yojo." Bara stated.

"Come in." Bara entered the office to find the chief sitting behind her desk. "Let's get this over with. Take a seat." Bara did as he was told. "Why did you need to meet with me?"

"I was hoping to get your permission to work with the Police Force. I would then be free to defend the people without being brought in every time I did such an act." Bara replied determined.

"Why should I let you work with us?" Lin asked.

"Look, I'll level with you. I'm here to help the people of this city. I'm going to do just that with or without your permission. I only really want your permission because being arrested every time I stop a crime would hinder my training.

You may ask why I'm even asking such a thing? It's simple. I respect you and your force Beifong. They arrived the other day and arrested the Gang members who were harassing Non-Benders while also taking in Korra for her destruction.

That shows me that you don't have a bias. You care simply for upholding the law and protecting the people. That's something we can agree on. That is what makes you someone that I want to work with."

Beifong had a small smile. "Kid, you may be one of Aang's reincarnations, but you sure don't act like him at times. I think it's because you were born in the Earth Kingdom.

Bara said, "Does this mean that you will agree to work with me?"

"Very well; however, understand that I am putting a lot of trust in you." Beifong stood up and stuck out her hand.

Bara stood up and shook Beifong's hand. "Thank you Chief Beifong. I promise that I won't let you down."

"You better keep to the promise." Beifong said as Bara made his way to the door.

 _ **Golden Thread, Evening…**_

"…It took a little prodding, but Chief Beifong agreed to let me help the police force. Now I shouldn't be arrested every time I stop one of the gangs from harassing people." Bara had just finished recounting the events of the day for his mother.

Tenka smiled, "I'm proud of you Bara; however, don't go working yourself to hard. I don't want you exhausting yourself and causing your new friends worry."

"Don't worry, I know how to manage my time mom." Bara stated. "By the way have Uncle Yu and dad sent any letters?"

"Your father did. He explained that him and your uncle have recently been assigned to the same job. They've taken several students to a compound and will be training them up for the time being. He says they're both proud of you, and they'll begin sending letters, for you, soon." Tenka replied with a smile.

"That's good." He then pulled out a letter addressed to Iroh, Su and family, and Hong Li. "You wouldn't mind mailing these for me, would you? There's so much I have to update them on."

Tenka took the letter. "Of course, sweetie."

"Thanks." Bara then became serious. "By the way mom, you haven't had any trouble with the gangs, have you?"

Tenka waved him off. "You don't have to worry about me Bara. Your father made sure to set me up in a well-off part of the city. Gang's rarely cause trouble around here."

"Have the benders been treating you well?" Bara asked concerned after what he'd seen recently.

"I would be lying if I said they all treated me well; however, I get enough business from the good ones. They come to my defense whenever they can." Tenka explained.

Bara smiled, "That's good to here." He then hugged his mom. "I should probably get back to the island now. Take care mom."

"You to, and bring your friends around my apartment one night. I'll make you all dinner." She then smirked. "Especially that Korra girl you mentioned. A mother should meet the one her son is interested in."

Bara blushed as he parted from his mother. "Mom, it's not like that. She's just a friend."

Tenka chuckled. "Your face says otherwise." Bara's face grew redder causing his mother to laugh. "Relax sweetie. I was simply poking fun."

Bara sighed, "I know."

"Now, you best get going." Tenka said

Bara nodded. "I love you mom."

"I love you to." Tenka said. "Remember, treat her well young man."

Bara's blush returned. "Mom!"

He left the shop in a huff and began walking. His mother's words kept circulating his mind making him wonder about things.

" _Do… I like Korra?"_ He shook his head and laughed. _"No, that's preposterous. We just became really good friends is all."_

Still his mother's words persisted in his mind. Instead of returning to the island, he chose to walk around the city and think. Eventually, he ended up in a rougher part of the city, and a voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Please! Anyone! Someone! Help me!" A man shouted in desperation.

A moment later the cause of the voice ran down the street spotting Bara. "You! You're the Earth Avatar! Please, I need your help."

"What's going on?" Bara asked concerned.

Me and a group of Non-Bender's live in an abandoned warehouse not too far from here. Things were proceeding like any other night until the three largest gangs in the city showed up and began a fighting it out. My groups pinned down in the warehouse, and fear that they'll be hurt or worse." The man frantically explained.

" _A Turf War."_ Bara remained calm and collected. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to head over and help your friends to safety. You need to get to the police station, and tell them what's happening. Tell them The Earth Avatar sent you."

"Thank you." The man gratefully said before running off.

Bara drew his glider and used his wind to launch into the air. He then went off in the direction of the warehouse.

 _ **The Warehouse**_

As Bara approached sight of the Turf War, he heard the various bending going off. He landed on a roof and saw an all-out battle between the Agni Kais, Triple Threats, and a group he hadn't learned of yet who wore blue colored jackets. __His eyes fell on the warehouse beyond them.

He scanned the air, and found that all the other warehouses were too far from the action. _"Anyone inside those warehouses would have had ample time to escape."_ His gaze turned back to the warehouse across from him. _"That has to be the one the guy mentioned."_

Bara flew across the gap dodging any attacks aimed at him and landed on the ground. He immediately made a wall of earth and ran to the warehouse opening the doors only to find a scene he wasn't expecting.

Some of the homeless stood huddled in a group while others, sporting colors of various benders, had been tied up or held down by people wearing brown coats and mask with glowing green goggles.

At that same moment, Bara could tell that there was a shift in the battle behind the wall he made.

" _They're wearing the same clothes as that figure on the poster."_ The Equalist noticed Bara and turned their attention to him. _"This has just gotten far more complicated."_

A couple of the Equalist charged at Bara and they were moving like another group he met and trained with before. _"They're chi blocker. Of course, that's a very effective way for non-benders to fight benders."_

He got into an Air Benders stance while drawing his glider. He then began blasting wind knocking the Equalist back. Not only from himself, but the homeless as well. Bara then ran to the group and drew a small knife cutting some of the benders free.

"Free the rest of your friends and get your group together. I want you ready to leave." Bara ordered before returning his attention to the approaching Equalist. "Shout for me when you're ready to go."

The non-benders and free benders all got to work as Bara leapt into action. He shot fire separating the chi blockers, but it didn't stop them for long. They got reorganized and charged at Bara.

One was able to strike him shutting down the bending to both his arms. He jumped back and put his glider away. The Equalist drew bolas and began swinging them moving in for what they thought was the end of this.

Bara smirked. "You think you got me beat." He got into the boxer's stance Iroh taught him. "You might want to think again."

Bara charged at the group while avoiding the bola's they sent his way. Soon he got in close and grabbed the nearest Equalist slamming him into the ground. The Earth Avatar then dodged several strikes from another enemy before landing a solid kick on their chest sending them into another of their comrades.

Bara then switched stances to that of an air bender and began avoiding the Chi Blockers with greater ease. Every time they got close he'd shove them out of the way or into one of their friends.

"Earth Avatar, we're set!" One of the group members shouted.

Bara shot forth his metal cables wrapping them around two Equalist. He then grabbed both cables and swung them into the approaching Equalist before releasing them. Bara then focused air to his feet and jumped over the crowd. Before they could give chase, the Earth Avatar used his legs to summon a wall completely cutting the groups off from one another.

Bara joined the homeless group. "Do we have any Earth Benders?"

Several people affirmed the response.

"Use the ground of the warehouse and bust through that wall. Then go first and construct a huge wall to the left of the Warehouse. From there I want every bender to encircle the group and protect the non-benders. We're getting out of here." Bara ordered.

The Earth Benders summoned up the ground and hammered it into the warehouse as more Equalist began streaming into the warehouse.

Bara created another wall before shouting. "Get moving!" He led the group into the street only to be confronted by more Equalist. "How many of you are there?"

The Bender's leapt to everyone's defense shooting out water, fire, and earth dispersing the Equalist to either side. The Earth Benders then moved in and trapped the Equalist in domes made of earth.

"Nice job, let's get…" Bara held up his hand and caught a Water Tribe boomerang.

Before he could focus more on that, it's owner appeared and kicked him away from the homeless. Bara righted himself and immediately began dodging strikes from a black bladed sword.

"Keep running and look out for one another. The police should be on their way." Bara shouted to the group.

"Avatar Bara…" One of the homeless began.

"If you want to help me, then tell the police where I am. It's more important to me that you all get away." Bara ordered as he caught the blade of the feminine figure behind a Blue Spirit mask.

"You heard him. Everyone, get moving. We'll be sure to fend off any of those Equalist or gang member that come our way." One of the Benders stated.

The group ran from the scene.

"It's useless you know." The woman kicked Bara in the side forcing him to let go of her sword. "Those Bender's will be captured before you know it."

Bara drew his glider once more. "What do you plan to do with those Bender. What about the Non -Benders?"

"The Benders will eventually return. As for the Non-Benders, they'll be free to go. Now return my boomerang!" The woman stated as she charged at Bara.

Bara pocketed the boomerang as he weaved and dodged through the slashes. "Who are you?"

"Isn't it obvious. I am the Blue Spirit." The woman retorted.

Bara shook his head. "No, you're not. Master Zuko was. He used the guise of the Blue Spirit to steal for him and his uncle when they were on the road. Who are you?"

His words only made the woman furious. "I am the Blue Spirit!"

She swung at Bara much faster than before, but Bara was quick enough to dodge her for a bit. That wall all he needed to find the flaw in her stance. He used his glider to sweep the woman's legs sending her straight into the ground. Before she could get to her feet, The Earth Avatar pointed his glider at her chest.

"Don't move." A Police force air ship appeared overhead shining light on the scene. "You're coming in for questioning."

A small group of Chi blockers came in and forced Bara to jump back. They then helped the Blue Spirit to their feet.

"We have enough." One of the Equalist stated.

"Then let's retreat for now." She then turned to Bara. "We'll meet again Earth Avatar."

Bara ran forward only to be blinded by smoke. When it cleared, the Blue Spirit was gone. He felt the area where he stored the boomerang only to find that it too was gone.

Bara sighed as he watched the Metal Benders descend. _"Katara may want to hear of this."_


	9. Revelation

_**Lin's Office**_

"…The lady, calling herself the Blue Spirit. vanished after one of the Equalist said they had enough. I can only assume they meant benders. She promised we'd meet again and left as your boys where descending on the scene."

Beifong rubbed her head. "Let me get this straight. You got involved in a Turf War and ran into a large group of Equalist. Kid, I'm starting to think that your lucks almost as bad as Aang's."

Bara shrugged. "I'll take that as a complement." He then rubbed his head. "You haven't told Master Tenzin or my mother about this, right?"

"No, I already agreed that you could work with us, so it's not like you're in trouble. Far from it. What you did is something so few would. I just need to know if there's anything else you can tell me about the Turf War or your run in with the Equalist."

"Nope, I've recounted everything how it happened. All the homeless made it out alright, right?" Bara asked concerned.

Lin nodded, "I've already told you they did. Which means they likely got away with Triad Benders only. What worries me is what they plan to do with them."

Bara nodded, "I've been thinking the same thing, and I have a plan I'd like to enact with your permission."

"Shoot." Beifong stated.

"I have some ideas of where I can investigate, and I know some people who would be up for the job. I just need you to give me the okay to gather what information I can. I may even be able to track down the now missing Benders." Bara explained.

Beifong thought about it for a moment. "I suppose you're owed a little leeway after what you did. If you hadn't been there, then innocent Benders would have been taken as well. Though I am hesitant to send a kid, let alone one of the Avatars, anywhere near the Equalist."

Bara smugly smiled, "Yeah, but Aang and his team were much younger, and they fought the Fire Nation because they had to. It's the same for me. I must get to the bottom of this. Republic City could be in danger if we don't know what the Equalist have planned."

Lin sighed, "Fine, but you pull out if anything goes hay wire. Little information is always better than no information at all."

Bara nodded and stood up. "Thanks Chief Beifong. Again, I won't let you down."

"See to it, or I'm going to end this little agreement of ours." Beifong declared.

 _ **Air Temple Island, Some Time Later…**_

Bara stumbled into the bathroom and found a roll of gaze in the cabinet. He sat it on the sink and removed a salve, made from herbs, that he learned from Katara. He then removed his shirt while wincing at the pain.

He looked at himself. His mid-section was already beginning to bruise. On the bright side, Bara knew he's have had several broken ribs if it weren't for the years of various training that toned his muscles.

The Earth Avatar applied the salve to his mid-section before tightly wrapping the gauze around himself. He then put his shirt back on, and left the bathroom ready for bed. He stopped when he noticed Pema walking down the hall.

"Bara, what are you doing up so late?" She asked concerned.

Bara sighed. He was just too tired to come up with an excuse.

"The short of it is that I went towards a Turf War between the three largest gangs in the city. I manage to avoid them and make it to this warehouse where a group of homeless were trapped only to find a group called the Equalist capturing the benders.

I managed to defend the homeless, and get them out of the building as more Equalist swarmed us. Soon I was confronted by a woman calling herself the Blue Spirit. I fight her for a while before sustaining multiple blows to my mid-section.

It turns out that these Equalist were also after the gang members. I then spend some time with Beifong, who I work with now, explaining the situation. Now, I've just finished patching myself up, and wish for nothing more than my bed."

Pema immediately hugged Bara surprising him. It was nice. It felt like whenever his own mother, father, or uncle would hug him.

"Take what I say as you will since I barely knew Aang or what it takes to be the Avatar, but I think you and Korra will make great Avatars that surpass what Aang has done." Pema stated.

They parted, and Bara managed a small smile. "Thank you, Pema. I think I need that."

Pema smiled warmly at the Earth Avatar. "Any time. Now hurry to bed. You need your rest."

Bara yawned and walked down the hall. He then walked into his room and crashed on his bed.

 _ **Bara's Room, Morning…**_

Avatar Bara…" An Acolyte hesitantly said as he softly knocked on the door.

Bara opened his eyes and yawned. "I'm awake."

The Acolyte said, "Lady Pema asked me to get you for breakfast."

Bara sat up and stretched ignoring the pain around his mid-section. "Tell everyone I'll be at the dining room in 5 minutes." He sniffed his clothes. "Make that 20. I really need a shower."

"Alright." The Acolyte stated before leaving.

Bara grabbed the container of salve, more gaze, and a fresh change of clothes before leaving his room.

 _ **Hallway**_

"Sneak Attack!" Meelo shouted as he launched himself at Bara.

Bara was surprised, but he easily dodged the young Air Bender boy anyways causing the kid to crash into the wall.

"What are you doing?" Bara asked curiously. "Shouldn't you be with your family and Korra in the dining room?"

Meelo hoped to his feet smiling. "I'm doing my part to train the Avatar."

Bara smirked and shook his head as he continued walking. "Might want to rethink some things. Sneak attacks aren't usually an Air Bender's thing. On top of that, a sneak attack works better if you don't announce it."

 _ **Hallway, Some Time Later…**_

Bara was clean, had redressed his mid-section, and was dressed in some clean clothes. He was on his way to the dining hall when he held his right hand up catching Meelo's foot as he came at him from the ceiling this time.

"You know, I don't recall seeing you do this to Korra." Bara stated as he continued to walk while holding the Air Bender kid by the foot.

"That's because she's better than you." Meelo replied quickly. "You need all the help you can get if you want to be better than her."

"You know Air Benders didn't care who was better than who, right? Frankly I don't care either." Bara stated.

Ikki then appeared, as if from nowhere, and asked, "Why don't you care?"

Bara raised an eye brow at the girl before dropping Meelo on top of her. "I suppose either Tenzin or Pema asked you to find him, so he's all yours."

Barra then pushed the air down on top of them keeping them trapped on the ground while as he made his way to the dining room.

 _ **Dining Room**_

Bara walked in to find the Acolytes, Tenzin, Pema, Jinora, and Korra eating.

His gaze lingered on Korra for a moment more as his mother's words replayed in his head. _"…Especially that Korra girl you mentioned. A mother should meet the ones her son is interested in."_

He shook his head and walked over to the table sitting down.

Pema smiled, "Bara, did you happen to see Ikki or Meelo in the halls?"

Bara had just taken a drink of some orange juice. "Nope, can't say I have." He then turned to Korra, "So have thought it over?"

Korra waved it off. "I have, but meetings aren't really my thing. I'm still open to help in other ways. If you need a bender, then I'll be more than happy to lend a hand."

Bara shrugged. "Worth a shot. I'll let you know if there's anything you can help with."

Tenzin finished his breakfast and stood. "When all of you are finished with your breakfast, meet me in the training yard." He looked at his eldest. "Please find your siblings, and get them there."

Jinora had just turned a page in her book. "Yes father."

 _ **Training Yard**_

Tenzin took the children leaving Korra, who was dressed in her Air Nomad clothing, and Bara who was dressed in his normal clothes.

"What are we doing?" Korra asked with a raised eye brow.

Bara replied, "It's been a little over a week since your 1st Pro-Bending match and all you've been able to learn are the movements of Air Bending. Master Tenzin thought you'd learn something more from a certain Air Bender training method."

"Really, what am I going to be doing oh wise one." Korra joked.

Bara smiled, "Something more up your alley with a bit of the gates thrown in. Follow me."

 _ **Obstacle Course**_

Bara soon stopped and Korra looked at what was before her. There were suspended sand bags held by Acolytes and ready to be released at a moment's notice, a length of rope tied between two pieces of earth, several balancing posts, and a large rock wall at the end.

"For now, your goal is to finish this obstacle course without using any elements or falling off. The moment you do, you start over. In addition, there may be people here, but they will not talk back to you. This is your battle to do on your own." Bara explained.

Korra smiled. "Alright, it seems you were right."

Bara walked away while waving. "You get started on this. I'm going to sit down and read over some scrolls Tenzin gave me."

Bara couldn't help but smile as he heard Korra fall off the first beam. He then sat down and took over the scroll on Tenzin's Air Wheel.

 _ **Evening…**_

Bara was laughing from pure joy. He was using the Air Wheel to go back and forth all over the place.

" _It took a good week, but I finally got it down pact."_ Bara stopped back at his tree and turned to Korra as he did every so often.

It was at this moment that Tenzin came over to him. "How is she progressing?"

Bara smiled, "See for yourself."

Tenzin watched as Korra scaled the wall and made it to the top. "Amazing. Is this her first time achieving this?"

"Now, she completed the course around noon, and insisted on doing it repeatedly. The most I counted was 10 before she took a break. Then I got back to my training and would look in on her from time to time.

She refused to stop until she got it down pact. Honestly, your Acolytes are the more exhausted ones having to switch out. This is the third set of Acolytes that have had to come out now." Bara reported.

Tenzin nodded, "And how has your training been coming?"

Bara handed him the Air Wheel scroll back. "Got it down."

Bara made the Air Wheel and rode it back and forth before stopping.

"Simply amazing." He then addressed Korra. "Korra that's enough. You've passed this part of your training. Come in for dinner."

"I'll wait up for Korra." Bara stated.

Tenzin nodded and walked back inside.

Korra soon came over to Bara feeling ecstatic and overjoyed. "That's training I can get behind."

The two Avatar began walking to the dining hall. "It took you a few hours, but you got it down. Though I don't think it was necessary to do it so many times after completing it."

"I beg to differ." Korra retorted.

Bara smiled, "Alright, I'll relent besides there's something else I need to ask you anyways."

"Oh, you need my help." Korra said cockily.

Bara chuckled, "Oh yes, for once I need your help. I suppose that makes the score one to one hundred."

"Oh please, it's closer than that. Just tell me what you need." Korra retorted.

"Long story short, I kind of got involved in a Turf War between the three largest gangs in Republic City. I say kind of because I didn't really fight them. No, my goal was to get a group of homeless benders and non-benders to safety.

I glided over their battle and made a wall before opening the warehouse to find the benders being captured by a group calling themselves the Equalist. Another group of these people were going after the gang members as well.

Anyways, I was able to fight the Equalist off and get the homeless to safety; however, the gang member wasn't as fortunate. Now I've gotten permission from Beifong to investigate this. I intend to track them down; however, I'm no idiot. I need back up and you're the first person that came to mind."

"So that's why you slept in so late." Korra thought it over. "I'm in. I've been craving some action for a while now. Although I must ask, why are you working with Beifong? You know she hates us, right?"

Bara rubbed the back of his head. "She just takes a while to warm up to people is all. Honestly, she's not half bad. Her force goes after both bender and non-bender criminals, and they'll protect both meaning she is unbiased."

Korra nodded and the two continued on together. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"They captured many gang members from three of the biggest gangs in this city. It's likely they're planning some big event which would take some time to prepare. I figured spending the day training would be a better use of our time." Bara explained.

"If we're going to need more help then we should ask Bolin and Mako." Korra stated.

Bara smiled. "Excellent, we're on the same page. Then together we can gather information on this possible threat. How does tomorrow sound?"

Korra nodded, "Try and keep me away."

The two Avatars ate and prepared bed because the next couple of days were going to be busy.

 _ **Mako and Bolin's Apartment, Next Day**_

Bara had just finished explaining everything to Mako and Bolin while also adding in details he had yet to share with Korra like how he connected the Equalist with Amon. "In short, we could really use your help on this."

Bolin was excited. "We could be the New Team Avatar."

"I don't know Bolin." Mako stated a little worried for his younger brother.

"Come on Mako, Korra and Bara are our friends, and this is our home. Are really just going to stand by and let anything happen to it knowing we could have made a difference?" Bolin pleaded. "Even Pabu wants to help."

Pabu just looked at Mako making him sigh. "Okay, you're right Bolin."

Korra smirked. "Great, and I know the perfect place that we can stake out."

 _ **Republic City Park, Night…**_

Korra and Bara were next to each other leaning against Naga while Bolin and Mako leaned against a nearby tree.

"You two do know Naga doesn't bit right?" Korra asked.

"Of course, we do." Bolin huffed. "These trees are just super comfy."

Mako sighed and smiled as he put his arm around his brother. "Yeah, they're comfy alright."

Bara noticed Mako adjust his scarf. "Mako?"

"Yeah?" Mako asked.

"If this is to personal a question, then you don't have to answer. Why do you wear that scarf all the time?" He noticed how both brother had sad looks on their faces. "I'm sorry. I guess it…"

"No, it's okay. This scarf is just a reminder of our parents." Mako replied. "They were killed in front of when we were young by a Fire Benders."

"Ever since then we've been on the streets. Pro-Bending was one of the first times we'd found a stable home." Bolin added.

"Before this, we ran numbers for the Triple Threats. Doing whatever we could to survive." Mako finished.

"It must have been hard." Korra sadly stated.

Mako gave them a small smile. "We would have had to tell you eventually. Once Bolin makes his mind up about friends of ours, they tend to stick around for a bit."

"Thanks." Bara said.

"We're fine because we have each other." Bolin stated.

Mako put his arm around his brother. "Yeah."

 _ **Next Morning**_

"Bolin, will you wake them up already." Mako stated.

Bolin said, "I don't know bro. This just seems too precious." Both Avatars slowly opened their eyes. "See Mako, you woke them."

Bara looked down to find Korra leaning on his shoulder. Both Avatars blushed and jumped back from one another.

"I-I-I." Was all Korra cold say.

Bara was just speechless.

Mako cleared his throat. "While you two were getting acquainted, me and Bolin got this filer from that guy and found out where a special meeting is to take place."

The Avatars jumped to their feet.

"Yes… Of course, the mission." Bara quickly said as he took the flier.

T-that's right." Korra added.

Bara looked at the flier. "Witness the Revelation at 9 tonight."

"You say you know where this is? There's no address on this." Korra asked.

"That's because there are maps on the back. Now come on, we're going to need disguises if we want to get into a gathering of Non-Benders." Mako firmly stated.

"Normally, I'd suggest my mom's shop, but I don't want anything to tie her to this." Bara sated.

Bolin happily said, "I know the perfect place."

 _ **Warf, Night…**_

All Four members of Team Avatar were wearing bland clothing. Korra and Bolin were wearing hats while Bara and Mako weren't.

"Okay, it'll be easier to get in if we go in as pairs." Bara began.

"I choose Bara." Korra quickly stated.

"Then I get Mako." Bolin added.

Mako nodded and handed Bara a flier. "I'm betting that these also act as invites. If that big guy asks for one, then show him it."

"Since we're splitting up, it'd be best if we all knew the proper time to get out." Korra said.

"How about right after we see what this Revelation is. It's clearly something big, so seeing it once should be all the info Bara needs." Bolin stated.

Bara nodded. "That's a good point. Now, after we get out, head for that café near the Pro-Bending Arena. That'll be our meeting point."

"Let's do this." Korra stated.

Bara kept ahold of the flier as the Bending Brothers walked over and entered the building. After 5 minutes, it was the Two Avatars turn. As they began walking, Korra looped her arms around Bara's left arm.

"What are you doing?" Bara asked blushing.

Korra replied, "This way we'll attract less attention."

The two made it to the bouncer. "This is a private event No one gets in without an invitation."

Bara feigned confusion as he looked at the flier. "That's odd. This didn't state we'd need one."

The man asked, "Let me see that." He took the flier and looked it over before smiling. "The Revelation is upon us my brother and sister."

Bara smiled, "Thank you sir. I was worried we'd done something wrong."

Korra nodded. "Thank you."

The two walked into the building and made their way into the main room. It was a large room filled 3/4ths of the way with Non-Benders.

"A lot of people hate benders." Bara sadly stated.

Korra smile confidently. "Chin up, I doubt this is every non-Bender in Republic City."

Bara smiled back. "Let's find a spot to watch this from."

They made their way into the crowd until they were near the middle. That's when the lights came on.

An MC said, "Please welcome your hero, Amon."

A trap door opened and seven figures, with one slightly ahead the rest, rose from it. The lights came on and the one ahead was revealed to be wearing an Equalist outfit with a hood. He also wore a white mask with a red circle on its forehead.

The one to his right wore a mask and had twin, blunt short swords on his back while the one to his left wore the Blue Spirt mask and carried the sheathed, black bladed long sword on her back. The rest were just normal looking Equalist.

The crowd cheered before Amon spoke into the microphone. "My quest for Equality began many years ago when I was but a boy. My family and I lived on a small farm. We were not rich and none of us were benders.

This made us easy targets for the Water Bender that extorted my father. One day, when my father confronted this man, he took my family from me. I ask where were the supposed good benders who protect the weak? Where was the Avatar?

They were nowhere. I spent years wondering the world after that and saw similar injustices. I grew sickened by it. I dawned this mask and will remove it once we make our true move. That time will come sooner than you think.

The Avatars have arrived in Republic city and all my plans are in place. The only thing left is to show you the power that I was gifted with. With this power we can end Bending. Bending which has been the cause of great suffering and every war in every time.

To see this, you must look no farther than the 100 Year war caused by the vile Fire Nation. It was also this war that revealed the first inklings of the power I have been gifted."

Korra and Bara exchanged nervous looks. "You wonder what the Revelation is. I shall show you. A spirt chose me to usher in a new era of balance. With this power I can do just that. I have been granted the ability to strip the Benders of their bending… permanently."

Korra had a freaked out look on her face. "That's impossible." She turned to Bara. "He can't have that power, right?"

Bara didn't know why, but he didn't like Korra feeling scared like this. It just didn't fit her. He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"There are those who are skeptical; however, I shall display this power in full." He turned. "Lightning Bolt Zolt, Leader of the Triple Threat Triads will be my demonstration."

Equalist lined up other Gang member after him as the assembled crowds booed the gang leaders.

"Boo yourself." Zolt stated.

Amon continued to speak. "Zolt has amassed a fortune by harassing non-benders, but his reign of terror is about to come to an end." He then took steps back. "In the interest of fairness, I shall give Zolt the chance to fight for his bending."

Zolt took up a position across from Amon with a cocky smile. "You're going to regret that pal."

Zolt shot fireballs that Amon effortlessly dodged with his hands behind his back. As he drew closer, Zolt unleashed a continuous bolt of lightning at Amon. The masked man avoided him, grabbed the gang leader's arm, and forced the leader to his knees.

Amon placed one hand on Zolt's neck and his thumb and second finger on the head. Slowly the lightning died down until it became fire. That too died down until there was nothing left.

He let go of Zolt and the leader hit the ground. The gang leader got to his knees attempting to Fire Bend only to find that he couldn't and fell over once more.

Zolt, on his knees, weakly asked, "What did you do to me?"

In response Amon said, "Your Fire Bending is gone. Forever."

Korra could only looked on in frightened silence while Bara was a combination of fear and anger.

"The era of Bending is over. A new Era of Equality has begun!" Amon proclaimed.

The Non-Bender's cheered.

"Let's go." Bara whispered.

Korra nodded and the two slowly made their way out.

Amon watched them go. _"You two shall be the perfect messengers to convey my message. In the future I will take your bending."_

 _ **Meeting Area**_

Korra and Bara arrived to find Mako and Bolin waiting.

"This is big. Like really big." Bolin stated.

Mako nodded, "This isn't something we can entirely ignore."

Bara agreed as he held out his hand. "I trust the two of you through and through, so can we contact you if we need any help."

Mako took the hand and shook it. "You can count on us."

The two benders let go and Bara said, "Until then we get back to training for the Championship. In the meantime, I'll inform Chief Beifong of what's happened."

"We have to tell Tenzin as well." Korra added.

"Good idea, get home and be safe you two." Bara stated.

Team Avatar parted ways.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Bara and Korra found Tenzin on the bridge speaking with some White Lotus members. He gave a sigh of relief when he saw them.

"Thank goodness. I was about to send a search party after you two. Where have you been? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

Korra was strangely quiet. She just shook her head.

Bara sighed. "Tenzin, it's bad. Really bad."

Tenzin asked, "What happened?"

"We attended an Equalist rally because Bara had some suspicions that something was up. He was right. Their leader, Amon, can take a person's bending away. For good."

"That's impossible. Only the Avatar has possessed that ability." Tenzin stated a little shocked.

"We saw him do it. Our friends saw him do it." Bara stated.

"I belief you two." He turned to the city. "I don't know how Amon achieved such a power, but this means the Revolution is as dangerous as ever. No Bender is safe."

* * *

jumjalala: Hmmm main character named Bara...

Bolin and Mako described as juicy...

This better be going where I think this is going. Favorited.

Quillion9000: That fresh and juicy part is actually put in the show. Shiro Shinobi says it.


	10. The Voice in the Night

_**Korra's Nightmare**_

Korra was resting peacefully before bolting upright as the Equalist invaded her room. The window and doors were broken apart. She leapt from her bed bending fire at the Equalist.

They easily avoided her and disabled her bending before one of them kicked her to her knees. Amon then walked into the room lugging an unconscious Bara behind him.

His hand slowly went to her forehead. "I have taken his bending and you shall be next. Then you shall be nothing."

 _ **Bara's Room**_

Bara found that he couldn't get to sleep, so he was reading over some Water Bending scrolls. He stopped and bolted from his room when he heard Kora scream. He burst into her room to find his fellow Avatar petting Naga.

"Korra, are you alright?" Bara questioned.

Korra nodded sadly. "I just… saw a spider is all."

Bara knew that was a lie, but he also didn't think they were close enough for him to ask her what's wrong. Then he thought of what he could do for her.

"Since you're up, how about we have some tea." Bara offered with a comforting smile.

Korra gave a small smile. "I'd like that.

 _ **Morning**_

Bara had just finished meditating and was heading to the library in hopes of either studying something about Amon's power or what Kuruk showed him. He was then stopped by Tenzin.

"Bara, I've been looking for you." Tenzin said.

Bara asked, "Do you need something Master."

"I asked Korra if she wished to accompany me to the council meeting; however. she declined. I was hoping you'd be up for it." Tenzin replied.

Bara stroked his chin. "It'd give me a chance to see how the politics work around here. I'm in."

"Excellent, then let us be on our way." Tenzin happily stated as the pair moved towards the bison stables.

 _ **City Hall**_

Tenzin lead Bara to the main chamber pointing out rooms and briefly explaining their uses along the way. They soon came to the doors of the main chamber only to run into another council member in Norther Water Tribe attire.

"Tenzin, good to see you as always." The Northern Tribesman said.

This guy rubbed Bara the wrong way kind of like the Earth Queen now that he thought about it.

"Tarrlock." Tenzin returned.

Tarrlock then turned his smile to Bara. "I see you brought the Earth Avatar with you. Wise choice to start him young."

Tarrlock then walked into the room. "I'm guess he's got a lot of influence."

Tenzin sighed, "Unfortunately."

Bara shook his head. "This is going to be fun."

The pair entered the room.

 _ **Some Time Later**_

The Council was wrapping up its last topic of the day. Amon. Bara sat next to Tenzin.

"There is a madman running around our city. Threatening to tear it apart." Tarrlock began.

"Can we honestly call him a true madman?" Bara asked.

"What do you mean Avatar?" Tarrlock questioned.

"Don't get me wrong, Amon is going too far, but he has a legitimate reason to do so. This city is unbalanced. Most of the homeless are non-benders who couldn't find a job because eighty percent of the employers discriminated against them.

On top of that, another ten percent underpay their non-bending employees. The only ones who give fair payment to both are Cabbage Corp. and Future Industries. That's not even mentioning the orphaned children who can't find shelter because most of the orphanages kick them out making them fend for themselves."

"I understand where you are coming from, but dealing with Amon should be our top priority. That is why I suggest a task force, headed up personally by me, to capture Amon.

Before we vote, I want all of you to consider that Amon won't stop with the Triads. He'll come for all of us next. Then our friends and family afterwards. We must take a stand like Avatar Aang did 42 years ago against, Yakone." Tarrlock retorted.

"You are comparing yourself to Avatar Aang when he would never propose measures to gain more power like you have." Tenzin stated.

"I am only proposing these measures to help the citizens. Now, all in favor." He put his hand up followed by the Fire, Earth, and Southern Tribe members. "Motioned carried."

Tarrlock slammed the gavel down and the meeting was over.

 _ **Outside City Hall**_

"Tenzin, I've gained a whole new level of respect for you. Dealing with that man must not be easy." Bara stated admiring his master.

"It can be frustrating at times, but that is the nature of democracy." Tenzin stated.

"Let's return to the temple. I think a nice sparring session with Korra will help me relax after that." Bara said as he climbed onto the bison.

 _ **Republic City, the Next Day…**_

Mako was thinking about what he'd seen, but was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by the trolley's bell. He had to catch it, so he crossed the street without looking both ways. He was then hit by a girl on a scooter.

She pulled it to the curb and ran to Mako. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

Mako sighed and rubbed his head. "It was my fault. I got distracted, and…"

He's stopped as the woman took off her helmet. She was quite beautiful and tall. She had long, wavy black hair, and green eyes. It was hard for Mako to compose himself.

The lady knelt and helped him up. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

Mako dusted himself off. "Don't worry about it. My teammates and trainer hit me a lot harder in training."

"Wait a minute. You're Mako. You play for the Fire Ferrets. I am so embarrassed. This is not how I hoped to meet you." She held out her hand and Mako took it. "My name is Asami. Let me make it up to you."

She let go. "Uh, how about I treat you to dinner. Tomorrow night, eight o' clock, Kwong's Cuisine."

"Kwong's? I suppose I do have the money to pay for something fancy now." Mako stated.

Asami waved it off. "I won't hear of it. It's my fault, so I'll take care of it. You just show up." She put her helmet back on. "So, it's a date?"

"Um, I-I guess so. I'll see you tomorrow night." Mako stated.

 _ **Air Temple Island, Night…**_

Korra was practicing her movements as Bara was on his way to the library.

Both paused when the song stopped, and a familiar voice came on over the radio. "Good Evening my fellow Equalist. This is your leader, Amon. As you have no doubt heard, Republic City's Council has voted to make me public enemy number one.

This proves that the oppression will not stop, but we cannot be stopped so easily. You no longer must live in fear. Our numbers grow by the day. Benders will know true fear."

Korra was paralyzed with fear and Bara frowned once more. "Korra, you alright?"

"D-Don't worry about me. I'm fine." Korra stated looking unsure.

Bara sighed and nodded. "Just remember that I'm always here if you need to talk."

Bara walked away frowning and wishing he could help Korra.

 _ **Air Temple island, Family Dining Room…**_

Bara was still worried about Korra. She just didn't seem like herself. Other than that, He was enjoying this small dinner. It was a nice break from all his studying that amounted to nothing. It was also nice to eat with the whole Air Bender family as well.

Then Tarrlock walked in. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

Tenzin stood up. "We are right in the middle of dinner Tarrlock."

Tarrlock smiled. "Wonderful. I am famished." Tenzin glared at him. "Air Benders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?"

Tenzin sighed, "I suppose."

He then sat down, and Pema glared at him. All the Air Bending master could do was shrug.

"I recognize you Avatar Bara." He then looked at Korra. "You must be Avatar Korra." He slightly bowed to both. "I am honored to be in the presence of two Avatars at the same time. "I am Councilman Tarrlock."

Korra stood and bowed. "Nice to meet you."

She then sat back down next to Bara.

"I will not take up too much of your time. You two showing up is just what this city needed. As Bara is aware, I am heading up a task force to combat Amon, and I'd be honored if you'd both join me."

Korra was the 1st to speak as she looked at her food. "I can't."

Everyone stopped and turned their gaze to Korra shocked.

"I must admit that I am surprised. I had thought you'd jump at the chance to combat Amon." Tarrlock stated shocked.

"I'm far too busy with my Avatar Training." Korra returned.

Tarrlock was about to speak until Bara said, "My answer is no as well. Now, if you are not here to eat, I believe you should be on your way."

"I agree." Tenzin added.

Tarrlock smiled, "Very well, but I'm not giving up on either of you just yet. You two will be hearing from me soon." He slightly bowed once more. "It has been a pleasure."

As Tarrlock walked out Ikki stood up and waved, "By ponytail man."

Bara chuckled and whispered. "Good job Ikki."

 _ **Kwong's, Same Night…**_

It had been going quite well. Mako was nicely dressed, but his scarf stayed with the suit provided. Asami was beautiful in her red dress. It turned out that Asami was a huge fan of Pro-Bending and especially the Fire Ferrets.

"I can't wait to see you guys play more." Asami stated with a smile.

Mako couldn't help but smile as well. "Honestly we would have been out of luck if not for Barra and Korra. Those two really came through for us. Without them, we wouldn't have the chance to compete.

"Ah yes, I'd heard about that. The Avatars really came to your rescue." Asami said still with a smile.

The waiter arrived and put to plates down. "You're main course Miss Sato."

Mako was surprised, "You a Sato. That means your Hiroshi Sato's daughter. The same guy who invented the Satomobiles."

"That's right, and he would love to meet you." Asami stated as she took a drink.

Mako nodded, "I would love to meet the guy."

 _ **Air Temple Island, Morning…**_

Korra was petting Naga while Bara sat nearby studying his bending scrolls when Bolin approached them.

"Hey Bara and Korra." Bolin said with a smile.

"Hey Bolin." Korra said without her usual emotion behind it.

"What are you doing here?" Bara asked.

"Mako's out for the day, so I figured I'd come see how you were doing. Usually I see you at practice, but neither of you showed up." Bolin stated.

Bara sighed, "Sorry, I've been hard at work studying lately. I've barely had time for Tenkai whenever he calls me in."

"I've been busy with training." Korra lied.

Bolin let out a sigh of relieve. "That's a relief. I thought something serious had happened." He then produced a box. "I also brought donuts."

Bara smiled, "Nice, got one with strawberry frosting?"

"Right here." Bolin stated as he passed the box to Bara.

Before he could ask Korra if she wanted one, an attendant came in carrying a huge box of flowers while and Acolyte carried the second one. "Deliveries for Avatars Bara and Korra. Tarrlock sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer."

Korra looked down so Bara said, "Tell him that we haven't changed our minds."

The attendant left, and Bolin asked, "Is this Tarrlock guy bothering you two. I could have a word with him if you wanted."

Korra chuckled. "It's nothing like that. He's just a councilman trying to get us on his task force."

"If you want me to have words with him then just ask." Bolin offered.

Bara smiled, "Will do."

 _ **Future Industries, Some Time Later…**_

Mako shook Hiroshi's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you sir."

They let go and Sato smiled. "No, the pleasure is all mine my boy. You play a great game. Your team has really earned their place in that tournament despite the setbacks."

"Thank you for your kind words sir." Mako stated.

"You know, it is around lunch time. How's about I take us all out, my treat." Sato offered.

Mako chuckled. "Keep feeding me and I may just stick around."

Sato laughed, "You have a good sense of humor."

 _ **Air Temple Island, Next Day…**_

Bara just sighed at the scene before him. Ikki and Meelo were both sitting in the driver seats of two Satomobiles. One was blue while the other was orange. Both had large, pink bows on their hoods.

Tenzin walked in front of the cars and Ikki yelled, "Out of the way Daddy, we're driving here."

Tenzin shook his head and looked at Bara. "Another gift from Tarrlock?"

Bara nodded, "Yeah, and I don't even need it. I bought a Satocycle not too long ago. Really, he made it orange. I would have preferred green."

"He seems determined to bring you two into his task force." Said Tenzin.

"I don't want to join and Korra hasn't shown interest in it." Bara replied.

Tenzin then had a thoughtful look on his face. "I'm worried about Korra. She's been less focused than usual. Something's bothering her; yet I can't determine what that this is."

Bara sighed. "I'm going to try speaking with her once more."

 _ **Training Area**_

Bara found Korra going through the movements of an Air Bender. "You're forms improved a lot."

"Practice will do that." Korra coldly replied.

"How's about you take a break and chat with me." Bara offered as he sat on the step.

Korra sighed and joined him. "What do you want to talk about."

"Korra, Tenzin is worried about you… I-I'm worried about you. Every night you've woken up screaming and refuse to tell me why. You're out of focus and no longer acting like Korra. You must realize that it's okay to be afraid. I'm afraid of what he can do to." Bara stated.

Korra gulped, but refused to look at him.

Bara stood up and closed his eyes. "I know I can't force you to talk to me, but know that I will always be ready when you want to talk about this. So, will Tenzin."

He walked away as Korra looked out over the ocean.

 _ **Later that Night**_

Bara was recounting the tale of Zuko's mother to the three Air Bender kids while Korra sat on the roof of a gazebo. Bara had just finished the story when the attendant came.

"Avatar's Bara and Korra, I have something for you." He said.

Korra, showing a little bit of anger, said, "How many times do we have to say it. We will not join Tarrlock's task force no matter how many gifts he sends."

"It's not a gift, but invitations to a gala held in your honors. All the city's movers and shakers will be there." The attendant said passing an invite to both Avatars.

 _ **City Hall**_

Korra, Bara, and the entire Air Bending Family entered the building moving past the posters of Korra and Bara hanging at the entrance. Korra was wearing a formal Water Tribe dress. Bara wore a suit which had been made incredibly fast by his mother.

It was all the colors of the Air Nomads and the over shirt was open. The kids went off to do their own thing, dressed in their own attire, while Bara and Korra stayed with Tenzin who wore dress robes. The people clapped as they walked by.

"I want you two to keep your guard up. Tarrlock wouldn't throw a party for no good reason. There's no telling what he's plotting." Tenzin warned.

The Air Bending Master then narrowed his eyes as Tarrlock made his way over to them. "So glad you could both make it." He then spread his arms wide and put a hand on each of their shoulder. "If you'll excuse us Tenzin, the city is awaiting its heroes."

"Korra and Bara, this is Hiroshi Sato." Tarrlock said removing his arms.

"It is nice to meet you." Korra simply said.

Bara was smiling. "I am glad to finally meet you."

"We're expecting remarkable things from you two." Sato stated.

Korra looked down. "Right, greatness."

Bara frowned and rested his hand on his fellow Avatar's shoulder comfortingly. "We'll be sure to do our best sir."

"Hey Korra. Hey Bara." Mako said as he walked up with his brother and his arm around Asami.

"This is my lovely daughter Asami." Sato introduced her.

Asami said, "Mako has told me so much about the two of you. It is nice to final meet you both."

"Yes, Bolin mentioned that the two of you were going out." Bara stated with a nod.

Lin was walking by at that moment. "Chief Beifong." Lin came over. "I believe you have already met our Avatars."

Lin, in her usual demeanor, said, "I have. Bara has helped in the arrest of several gang members and they both gathered some invaluable information." She then addressed the Avatars. "Don't let his go to your head."

She then walked off leaving them alone.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Bara had lost Korra and Tarrlock. He was searching for them when the reporters all gathered at some steps.

" _Crap."_ Bara thought as he made his way over.

"Avatar Korra, you and Avatar Barra were there when Amon took away people's bending. How serious of a threat does he pose to the innocents of this fine city?" asked a reporter.

Bara had reached the back of the crowd and sighed. He could try to push his way through, but that would take too much time to stop this. All he could do no was wait.

"We think he presents a real problem." Korra responded.

A second reported asked, "Then why haven't you joined Tarrlock's task force?"

Korra cast her eyes down. "Well, I-I…"

The same reporter asked, "Are you backing away from a fight?"

"I've never backed away from a fight in my life!" Korra firmly answered.

The reporters rapid fired questions now and took lots of pictures.

"You promised to work with the people of this city. Are you going back on that promise now?"

"Do you think Pro-Bending is more important that fighting the Revolution?"

"How do you think Aang would have handled this?"

"Are you afraid of Amon?"

"I'm not afraid of anybody!" Korra yelled. "If the city needs me, then I'll join Tarrlock's task force and help fight Amon."

Tarrlock put his arm around Korra and smiled. "There's one of your headlines folks, the other one is just behind you now."

They all turned and began questioning Bara. "Quiet!" The reporters quieted down. "First, I'm not condemning the actions Avatar Korra has taken tonight. If she believes that fighting the Equalist is the best way to help the city, then I believe her.

I; however, have already agreed to work with Chief Beifong. I plan on helping keep our streets clean. Now, I would like to address all the Non-Benders out there. You have a right to be angry. This city is broken, but it can be fixed if we work together.

Together we can make this city what it was meant to be. What Zuko and Aang wanted this to be. A place where all Benders and Non-Benders can come together in balance and peace. We must take the 1st step and realize that we are all a part of the same race.

Humans. I'm not expecting change to happen right away. I just want everyone to think long and hard about how they've been treating their fellow man. Make this city a true beacon of balance."

Bara walked away from them leaving city hall and causing Tarrlock's smile to dip for a few moments before it returned. Korra just gazed at the doors Bara left through.

 _ **Streets of Republic City, A Few Days Later…**_

Bara wore a simple police force uniform and helmet as he patrolled the streets. His mind wasn't focused entirely on the job. It kept wondering to Korra and if she was going to be okay at her raid tonight.

Fortunately, a report came over the radio. "All units, we have confirmed gang activity at Port Sokka. Last reports confirmed two police members pinned down and dock workers locked up in a warehouse."

Bara turned his lights and siren on before speeding off.

 _ **Port Sokka**_

Bara ran to the scene having left his cycle with the police Satomobile he'd found. He soon took cover and sneaked along as he heard combat. He hurried forward to find two metal bending officers being attacked by Fire Benders wearing red,

" _The Agni Kais. Seems Amon's last attack didn't stop them from continuing their deeds."_ Bara thought as he summoned a dome entrapping the attackers. "Move in and subdue the rest!"

Bara charged in and spun his glider dispersing the flames that were shot at him. He then drew in close and grabbed the bender slamming him into the ground and using his metal cable to bind him. The two officers did the same to the remaining members.

"Let's get these guys down to the station. "Bara stated as he helped heard the group towards a waiting truck.

Once they were put away, Bara looked at the night sky and smiled. It felt good to be doing something other than study.

 _ **City Hall, About a Week Later…**_

Bara stood in the back of the room as Korra and Tarrlock began the press conference.

"Avatar Korra bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon or the Equalist." Tarrlock stated happily.

"Question for the Avatar. Amon remains at large, why have you failed to capture him?" A reporter asked.

Korra walked up to the mic. "You want to know why? It's because Amon is hiding in the shadow's like a coward." She grabbed the mic. "Amon, I challenge you to a duel. No Chi-Blockers and no Task Force.

Just me and you tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let's just cut to the chase and settle this thing if you're man enough to face me." She then dropped the mic and walked out of the conference room.

Bara angrily clenched his fist. _"What in the hell is she thinking!"_

 _ **Docks, Night…**_

The Task Force stood back as Tarrlock, Tenzin, and Bara stood in the docks next to Korra's boat watching her prepare to leave.

"Korra, this is madness." Tenzin stated worriedly.

Bara joined in. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Don't try to stop me, and don't follow me." Korra looked down at the rope. "I have to face Amon alone."

"This is all your doing." Tenzin angrily stated at Tarrlock.

Tarrlock played innocent. "I tried to talk her out of it, but she made up her mind."

Bara ground his teeth. "Like I believe that for even one second."

Korra propelled herself forward heading straight for the island.

"Look, we'll be watch…" Tarrlock began.

Bara swung his arm out in front of him. "I don't give a damn about your task force. I'll head over there myself if something goes wrong."

He then took out his glider ready to go at a moment's notice.

 _ **With Korra, Midnight…**_

The bells went off causing Korra to look around frantically. She'd been nervous all this time and they were not helping. She took a deep breathe before sitting down and waiting.

 _ **An Hour Later…**_

Korra yawned and stretched. "Guess you're a no show Amon." She got up. "Look who's afraid now."

She began walking back to the dock, but a bola came from the dark ensnaring her legs and dragging Korra into the memorial. She arrived, but used her Fire Bending to break free illuminating the room filled with Chi Blockers.

They began advancing on her, so she threw out more fire only to be ensnared a moment later. She then used her feet causing the earth to move up and slam into a line of Equalist before she was brought to her knees by two other Chi Blockers

This was the scene Bara entered on as he ran into the room bending a fierce amount of wind and pushing everyone away. He then stood in front of Korra ready to take anyone down who dared come close to either of them.

"I'm not going to let you lay another hand on her!" Bara shouted furious.

Amon chuckled. "I have no intention of taking either of your Bending, yet. It's still too premature. Ending either of you would simply make you a martyr. Rest assured that you and she will fall. I'm simply saving you until the end."

With that Amon and his men left. Bara didn't let his guard down until he was sure they were gone. He then put his glider down and knelt before Korra.

"Korra, are you alright?" Bara asked worried out of his mind.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm okay." She was shaking and could no longer hold back the tears as they freely fell. "Bara, you were right." She slammed herself into his chest and he held her. "I was so terrified! I felt hopeless!"

Bara did what his mom and uncle always did for him when he cried, he rubbed Korra's back. "Shh, Korra. You're alright now. I'm here."

She just kept crying. "The truth is that I've been scared since the rally. I've just never felt this before, and I-I-I don't what I'm supposed to do."

"I'm not sure myself, but we'll figure it out together." Bara stated.

They stayed like that until Korra fell asleep in Bara's arms.


	11. The Spirit of Competition

_**This Chapter is really short, but can your blame me. I took out the love triangle stuff. After that, there just wasn't much to this chapter, and putting this with either the last or next chapter just never felt right to me. To remedy this, you're getting two chapters today. Enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **Arena Training Area**_

The Fire Ferrets were back to practicing. Today was a light day, so they were wearing normal gear. Right now, the players were standing in a triangle firing their elements at each other.

Soon Bolin was hit with fire knocking him off his feet. He sent a disc before off before he fell over. Korra sent out her water before being hit by the disc. Mako was hit with that water causing him to fall over. Everyone shared a laugh.

" _I've missed this."_ Bara happily thought.

"It's nice having the two of you for so many back to back practices." Bolin happily stated.

Korra was back to her old self. "It's nice to be back. Though Tarrlock wasn't too happy with my leave of absence."

Bara huffed. "If that guy has a problem with it, then he can take it up with me."

"Besides you joined the Fire Ferrets before you joined his Task Force." Mako added.

"Anyways, you three gathers around." The three players stood before Bara. "You three may not have been a team for long, but I've rarely seen teamwork like this." Bara smiled. "You guys are going to go all the way and win the Championship."

"Your quite inspiring Avatar Bara." Asami said as she entered the training Area.

"Asami, ready for our date?" Mako asked.

"You bet sweetie." Asami stated.

The two then rubbed noses and Bolin fiend vomiting making Korra and Bara chuckled.

"See you around guys." Mako stated before taking Asami away.

 _ **Golden Thread, Evening…**_

Bara was helping his mom around the shop and Bolin had tagged along having nothing better to do. There weren't many customers since the freezing weather of winter kept them to a minimum.

"Bara when were you planning on asking Korra out?" Tenka asked.

Bolin joined in having come out of the back room. "I've been wondering that as well."

Bara blushed, "Mom! Bolin! What are you guys saying?"

Bolin rolled his eyes. "We're saying that you clearly like Korra."

"What, no. I don't have feeling s for Korra. We're just friends." Bara denied.

Tenka smirked. "Hi Korra, we were just talking to you." Bara wheeled towards the door only to fall off the ladder he was standing on. "See, you do have feelings for her."

"You're right. I have feelings for Korra, but I'm unsure what these feelings are." Bara sighed. "It's just confusing. Not too long ago she didn't even want to acknowledge my existence. In an even shorter amount of time we became friends. I don't know if I want to jeopardize what it took time to build up to."

Tenka smiled, "Then continue to spend time with her while you sort out your feelings. You'll arrive at your own answer soon enough."

Bara nodded. "Thanks mom."

Bolin put his arm around Bara. "Don't worry man. I won't say a word to Korra about this."

Tenka clapped her hands together. "Now how about I close up early and reward you boys with a dinner?" Tenka asked.

"I could eat." Bolin happily replied.

Bara chuckled and shook his head.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Korra was helping with some chores by going around and putting fruit in hanging baskets for the lemurs with Ikki and Jinora.

Jinora had a smug look. "So how are things going with Bara? You two have been spending a lot of time together lately."

Korra raised an eye brow. "Yeah, I've been spending a lot of time with him, Bolin, and Mako. What's your point?"

Ikki was her usual, excitable self. "That's not what we mean. Tell us all about the magical romance."

"Listen to you two." She cleared her throat. "I'm not interested in Bara. I mean we're just friends, and I treated him as if he didn't even exist for 4 months."

"Your tone tells me that you are actually quite smitten with him." Pema approached the group chuckling. "You remind me a lot of how I was with Tenzin. I was so nervous and scared to say my true feelings to him. It was even worse because he'd just broken up with Chief Beifong. I summoned my courage and confessed my love to Tenzin. The rest is history."

Ikki and Jinora swooned.

Korra looked at the ground. "That's the thing. I'm not sure how I feel about Bara. I know I feel something for him, but I can't say what it is. Over this last month we've formed a great friendship that I don't want to risk."

Pema mulled it over for a moment. "Then don't act on your feelings just yet. Spend more time with him, either alone or with your friends. Time will tell you what you feel. Then act on those feelings because you'll always wonder what could have been if you don't."

Korra slightly smiled. "Thanks Pema."

Pema smiled back placing a hand on her right arm. "Any time."

 _ **Fire Ferrets Waiting Area, After Beating the Rabaroos…**_

Bara was smiling at his players. "You three were on fire."

Mako nodded with a smile. "We all really connected in that ring."

"Just three more rounds and we'll be in the championships!" Bolin excitedly shouted.

"We need to celebrate. I know this great, authentic tasting Water Bending place." Korra offered.

"Sounds good to me." Mako stated.

Bolin smiled, "I think I know the place you're talking about. I'm there."

Bara nodded. "Great, I'm paying."

Bolin put his arm around Bara. "You don't know what you just signed yourself up for my friend."

Mako chuckled. "It's true."

 _ **Celebration**_

"You were right Korra. This taste like a lot of good meals I had in the Water Tribes." Bara contently stated.

"Yeah, this isn't half bad." Mako added.

Bolin had a mouth full. "I love this place."

"Who's that creepy guy leering at us?" Korra asked.

Bara looked up and noticed him as well. The guy in question had black hair that covered one of his eyes and wore a simple, black coat. He had two women around his arms. Then there were two guys and one of them also had an arm around another woman.

"That's Tahno and the Wolfbats." Bolin said intimidated. "They've been the raining champs for three years running."

Tahno got up and made his way over to their table with his little group.

"He's coming this way." Mako stated.

Tahno spoke with a smug tone. "If it isn't the Fire Ferrets. Pro-Bending's saddest excuse for a team. It must help since the owner of the arena is your trainer. I'm sure you can get away with all kinds of things." He then turned to Korra. "Water Avatar, if you want to see a true Pro-Bender, then I'd be willing to give you a private lesson."

Bara sighed, "You know, players aren't supposed to fight other players; however, I think you've forgotten something rather important. I'm no player. I can kick your butt all day long and it would do nothing to disqualify my team.

In case you didn't know, I was good enough to keep up with General Iroh on the field and have my own tittle that I retired with. I even beat Butakha who had an impressive 10-year tittle to his name. Keep talking pretty boy. Give me a reason."

Korra then smirked and whistled causing Naga to pop her hear through the window and roar at Tahno. He screamed like a girl before recovering and walked away.

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Mako said with a smile.

Everyone shared a good laugh.

"I've never seen Tahno that frazzled before." Bolin said happily.

 _ **Fire Ferret Waiting Area, Two Matches Later…**_

"We made it to the finals!" Bolin shouted as he jumped into the air

"I knew you three would." Bara praised.

"It's your turn to decide where we go for dinner." Korra happily stated.

Bara put his arm around Mako. "Yep, then it's the team captains turn to decide once we've won this whole thing.

Tahno, with his team, walked into the waiting area heading straight for the stage.

He sniffed the air. 'You boys smell that. That's the stench of losers."

"Just wait until the finals. We'll see who the losers are there." Korra retorted.

"Yeah, I'm peeing my pants over here." Tahno sarcastically said.

"And now for the Champs. The White Falls Wolfbats." The announcer stated.

Asami appeared and hugged Mako. "Great Job." She then addressed everyone. "That was your best match yet."

"This team has come pretty far since it first began." Bara proudly stated. _"Makes me glad that I agreed to be their trainer."_

"So where are we going for dinner tonight trainer?" Bolin asked.

"I know this place that serves some of the best cake for…" Bara stopped as the bells went off.

"Winners, the Wolfbats." The announcer declared.

Korra was shocked as she approached the railing. "What? How is it over already?"

"We're going to have to train a lot harder." Bara declared.


	12. And the Winner is

**Two chapters were released today. 3/22/18. The 1st was 'The Spirit of Competition'. This one is the second.**

* * *

 _ **Air Temple Training Grounds**_

Bara really wanted to be at the Fire Ferrets last training session before tonight, but all the extra practicing had really eaten into his own training. He was staying back this time going over his Water Bending scrolls for the millionth time. His eyes snapped up as he saw a blur of orange run past. He got up and ran after it catching up to Tenzin.

"Master Tenzin, what's going on?" Bara asked.

Tenzin had a deeper scowl on his face as he stopped. "Sorry, I didn't see you there. I was looking for you. Amon just declared his intent on attacking the Pro-Bending finals tonight if they aren't shut down. I want you to come with me."

Bara nodded. "What are we waiting for."

The pair went to the bison pens and climbed onto Oogi.

 _ **Republic City Hall**_

We have to close the arena." Declared Tarrlock. "As much as I want to take the fight to Amon, I am not for putting innocent people at risk."

"Don't you people see what this arena is good for. I've been to several matches and I see Benders and Non-Benders coming together for the love of a sport." Tenzin countered. "You can't close the arena."

"I think Tarrlock is right. We can't put people at risk." The Earth Councilman stated.

Bara stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "I'm sick of this. Do none of you have a back bone? Can none of you see the bigger picture?" The door opened and Korra, Mako, and Bolin walked in.

"That arena is one of only three places where Benders and Non-Bender can come together like Avatar Aang intended. They are more than just buildings and games. They show what Republic City could be. We can't close the arena."

Tenkai ran into the room. "I concur with Avatar Bara. If security is an issue, then I know several ex-Pro Benders who'd jump at the chance to defend the game they love."

Mako stepped forward as well, "You can't stop the Championships. Pro-Bending means a lot to everyone. Not just us."

"Come on Tarrlock, you can't honestly be for canceling the match. I thought you were all about fighting Amon." Korra pleaded.

"I'm am, but not when it puts innocent lives on the line. I'm sorry, but the majority has ruled in favor of closing the arena." He raised his gavel. "Meeting adjourned."

Lin appeared in the doorway and used her cable to break the gavel in half before it could be used. "I agree with the Avatar."

"You do?" Korra asked shocked.

Lin walked forward. "The arena needs to stay open and I will provide my men as security to keep it that way. My men wear armor, so we're the perfect force to combat these Chi Blocker."

Tarrlock smiled, "Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the arena?"

"I guarantee it." Lin firmly stated.

"It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong's record. If she is confident that her elite forces can protect the Arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Who is with me?" Tarrlock asked.

Every one of the other members joined in causing the players of the Fire Ferrets to celebrate.

"There you have it. The arena stays open." Tarrlock declared.

Beifong addressed Bara. "Earth Avatar, I need to have a word with you."

She then walked out of the room.

"I'm coming to." Tenzin stated.

 _ **Outside the Meeting Room**_

Beifong ignored Tenzin and addressed Bara. "I want you to be a part of the force that patrols the arena. More specifically in the stands.

Bara smiled. "You think I wasn't going to do just that."

"No, I just wanted to affirm it." Beifong replied.

She began to walk away until Tenzin spoke up. "Lin, Tarrlock is playing you and I don't want to see you get hurt."

She stopped. "I know full well what I am doing and the risk that come with it."

"In that case, I am going to be by your side during the match." Tenzin returned.

"I don't need you to babysit me." Beifong stated.

Tenzin rolled his eyes. "I know. It's for Bara and Korra. I want to ensure that they're safe."

Lin huffed. "Fine. Do as you please. Like I've ever been able to stop you before."

Korra joined Tenzin and Bara as Lin walked away.

"Wow Tenzin, she did not take your breakup well, did she?" Korra asked.

"Tenzin dated Beifong!?" Bara had a good laugh. "Makes sense why she was a little colder than I've see her with other people."

"Who told you about that?" Tenzin quickly asked.

Korra smirked. "Your wife."

"I'll have to have a word with her." Tenzin said to no one.

"Wow, I'm surprised Chief Beifong didn't try and throw Pema in prison for daring to date you." Bara stated.

"She tried." Tenzin stated as he began walking away.

 _ **Waiting Area, Night…**_

Bara was decked out in his police force uniform. He had his glider on his back and metal guards strapped to his arms.

"Guys, this is the big night. Get out there are bring home the championship. I'll be watching from the stands." Bara stated.

"We got this." Mako stated.

"Yeah, Pabu is all ready to do his part." Bolin stated holding Pabu who was wearing his own Fire Ferrets uniform.

An MC rose to the center of the arena as the light appeared on him.

"That's my cue to get patrolling." Bara stated as he left, and the Fire Ferret got into position.

The MC said "Introducing the challengers. The Fire Ferrets!"

The team waved to the crowd as the walkway extended.

They soon stepped onto the stage and Bolin whispered to Pabu. "You're on buddy."

Pabu walked on only his front legs until Bolin bended a disc up. Pabu then jumped through it landing on one of his back paws.

Bolin excitedly said, "Yes." He spoke to Mako. "He's so talented."

"And their opponents. The Three Time defending champions. The White Fall's Wolfbats." The MC declared.

They made a huge spectacle as their walkway extended to the stage.

"I'm going to knock Tahno's stupid hair off his stupid head." Korra angrily said.

The Announcer, Shiro, spoke once more. "Both Teams square off." The bell rang. "Here we go."

Tahno ran up to the line and tried to clean Korra's clock with a punch coated in water.

 _ **With Bara**_

Bara saw what happened. "What the hell? Why hasn't the ref called a fowl?"

 _ **Stage**_

The opposing Earth Bender hammered home some strikes pushing Mako to the second zone. The opposing Fire Bender decided to show off flipping, so Bolin sent a disc into the ropes nailing the fire bender and pushing him into his zone 2.

Tahno ran in and unleashed some water that Korra dodged. He then grabbed more water than was allowed and housed Korra and Mako into zone three.

Mako looked at the ref and angrily yelled, "What is that ref? That was clearly a fowl."

"The ref makes the sign for the Wolfbats to advance even though that was clearly a fowl." Shiro announced.

Mako tried to get into the fight, but the Earth Bender bent the earth on their side tripping Mako up and hammering a strike home sending Mako into the drink.

 _ **Stands**_

"Come on Ref, there was clearly some funny business in that play!" Tenzin yelled furiously.

Beifong smirked. "I wouldn't have guessed you for a Pro-Bending fan."

Tenzin collected himself. "I've had ample time to learn the rules. That player blatantly bent a disc not in their zone."

 _ **Stage**_

Bolin tried to play and jumped slightly into the air. Tahno then bent the water turning it into ice and causing Bolin to crash into the water leaving Korra as the last Fire Ferret.

Just then a longer horn went off getting everyone's attention. They looked at the source and saw Bara climbing onto one of the refs stands while Tenkai climbed onto the other.

"These two Ref's are officially relieved of duty." Tenkai said as he took the former ref's place."

Bara took the other ref's place. "In addition, round one goes to the Fire Ferrets for fair play in the face of dirty tactics."

Both Tenkai and Bara spoke. "From here on out we are the refs of this match."

The crowd cheered glad for the outcome.

"That's not fair! You can't switch refs in the middle of the game. You can't declare a round won. Most of all, you can't referee a match that you'll be biased towards!" Tahno angrily shouted.

"Let's ask the crowd what they think." Bara turned to them. "Do you want to continue to watch this circus act portrayed by the Wolfbats, or do you want to see a real championship?"

The crowd gave a united cheer and Bara smirked. "Me and Tenkai are the owners and we have the crowd on our side. Be lucky that we're nice guys and even letting you play in the first place.

Tenkai spoke up. "If you don't like it, you are welcome to forfeit now."

Tahno looked at the crowd before controlling himself once more and speaking smugly. "Very well. We'll play it your way."

 _ **Crowd**_

New orders had been sent around and the Equalist were preparing to make their moves as they put on bandana's and removed strange looking gloves. They slowly began taking out the Metal Benders

 _ **Stage**_

"In a turn a of events the refs have been replaced by the owners of the arena and round one was given to the Fire Ferrets. The match will continue, and this announcer, for one, hopes it's kept fair." Shiro stated.

"Begin." Tenkai declared once the two teams had squared off once more.

"Hold on a second folks, I'm seeing something odd happening in the stands. Metal Bender cops are dropping like bumbleflys. It seems to be caused by masked members wearing strange gloves on their hands."

A Chi Blocker entered the booth and Shiro held the microphone as he continued to announce what was happening. "One of the masked figures have just entered my booth, and I can now see that they're Equalist. In addition, this one is leveling one of those gloves at me. I am currently wetting my pants."

Shiro was shocked into unconsciousness a moment later.

Bara had turned towards the stands and was trying to figure out what was going on. _"That Announcer was a Non-Bender."_ He grabbed the nearby microphone. "The cops have been rendered inert. If you're a bender, then defend your fellow patriot. Help each other and the unconscious to safety."

He then jumped onto the stage joining the rest of Team Avatar as a platform behind the Wolfbats slowly rose to reveal Amon, his lieutenant, the Blue Spirt, and a small group of Chi Blockers.

"Who are you?" Tahno asked.

Amon spoke to his lieutenant and the Blue Spirit, "You two, take three of the blockers and keep the Avatars and their friends busy."

"Answer my question!" Tahno angrily yelled as he shot out water at Amon.

Amon avoided it and charged at the Wolfbats with two of his Chi Blockers. The rest of the group went after Team Avatar. It wasn't long until the Wolfbats were subdued.

The Blue Spirit addressed Bara. "I told you we'd meet again."

Mako got in her way launching his fire at her. Bara then spun around coming back to back with Mako and blasting two of the Chi Blockers into the water. Bolin sent disc at the lieutenant, but the man easily avoided them.

He then thrust his swords, coated in electricity, into Bolin shocking him to his knees before Korra blasted him away with water. Bara took the Blue Spirit's boomerang to the head setting him of balance while A Chi blocker disabled the bending to his arms.

Bara smirked. "You know, I thought word would have spread." He swept the Chi blocker and Mako kicked him off the stage. "I'm quite capable without my bending."

The Blue Spirit thrust her sword at Mako, but Bolin, who'd recovered, hammered some dis into her gut forcing her to the ropes edge. The Equalist drew several pellets and threw them on the ground.

They flashed temporarily blinding Team Avatar. The Blue Spirit took advantage of the opportunity pushing all of four of them into the water. They came to the surface rubbing their eyes.

"Why flash pellets?" Bara stated as his sight returned.

"I'm going to get back up them and knock a disc into her head. See how she feels being blind." Korra angrily stated.

"First we're going to have to contend with him." Mako stated.

Team Avatar turned to see the lieutenant who was now standing on stone. His swords were coated in lighting and ready to strike. That was just was he did shocking all of Team Avatar into unconsciousness.

 _ **Back on the Stage**_

Amon had just finished removing the Wolfbat's Bending, and his men kicked them into the water. He now stood on stage with The Blue Spirit and his remaining Chi Blockers. Equalist banners were unfurled all around the arena.

Amon had the microphone Bara had used. "I believe I have your attention now Bender's of Republic City." Those that couldn't get out of the arena in time turned to stare at Amon.

"This attack was prompted to show what the Equalist were capable of. Now you see that we can combat metal Benders, Pro-Benders, and Avatars. If you stand in my way, then you will meet the same fate.

To my followers. For years now, we have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. Equality has never been closer than now."

 _ **Below Stage**_

Team Avatar had come to only to find that they were tied to a post.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Mako asked.

In answer to his question, Pabu was swimming towards them.

Bolin smiled as the Fire Ferret came over to them. "Listen closely Pabu."

Bolin then made Fire Ferret noises.

"Bolin, I don't think this is the time to freak out." Bara stated as he tried to struggle free.

"He's not. He's getting us out of here." Mako stated assuredly.

Pabu began chewing through the rope causing all the members of Team Avatar to smile.

"I really love that ferret." Korra stated.

 _ **Stage**_

Amon was finishing up his speech. "…For centuries benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people, but thankfully modern technology has given us a way to even things out.

My Chi Blockers and I will not rest until the entire city has achieved equality. Once that goal has been achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The Revolution has begun!"

An Equalist air ship appeared over the arena and sent down small platforms that would take them away. In the crowds the Equalist were leaving with everyone affected by the gloves coming to. At the same time explosions began going off causing people to freak out and run around.

 _ **Below the Stage**_

Pabu finished chewing through the ropes and Bara and Korra nodded.

"We're going after Amon." Korra stated.

"We'll get up top and help the people." Mako finished.

The two teams parted, and Korra formed ice that she and Bara could stand on. Korra then jumped into the water while Bara got ready to use his glider summoning as much air around him as he could.

" _I just need to get close enough to swing on something with my cables. Shouldn't be too hard."_ Bara thought going over the hastily made plan.

Korra and Bara launched into the air. When the glider started slowing down, Bara shot out his cables grabbing a hold of a sturdy piece of railing and using the momentum for a large swing. Then he saw Korra falling.

"Korra!" Bara shouted.

He was about to shoot out his cable when Beifong beat him to it. Bara refocused and swung all the way to a higher floor.

"Here goes nothing!" Bara shouted as he swung off the floor at the same moment as Korra was flung through the window by Beifong. He followed Korra through the hole seeing that she'd landed on one of the platform and fired a blast at the ship.

Bara was on track for the entrance of the airship when that boomerang appeared slicing his glider on the left side. _"I'm starting to get sick of that boomerang."_

He angled for the top of the arena and used all his skill and knowledge to land there as Chi Blockers and the lieutenant were now facing Beifong and Korra. He landed and shot out his cable ensnaring a Chi Blocker.

He then bent the cable off as he dodged to the right avoiding another Equalist that had come up behind him. Korra came to Beifong's aid shooting fire at the Lieutenant and forcing him to move away.

Beifong then ensnared two Equalist, who were going after Korra, and flung them off the building as she got to her feet. She then noticed the ship getting away and fired her cables at one of the platforms.

Korra had been knocked down, but she sprang to her feet shooting fire at her opponent and knocking them clear into the water. The dome window gave way, from the pressure, under Korra sending her straight to the stage.

At the same time the Blue Spirit cut Beifong sending her straight to the ground. Beifong caught herself as Bara ran to the window and jumped in without thinking diving straight for Korra and pushing himself off the wind.

He caught Korra and angled his feet to the ground sparking as much fire as he could to slow their fall. It still didn't stop them both from tumbling forward and landing on their stomachs.

Bara got to his feet and offered a hand to Korra which she took. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you." Korra stated with a slight blush.

Bara rubbed the back of his head. "Don't mention it." He then turned his attention to the hole in the ceiling. "Looks like we've lost this one."

Bolin ran over and happily embraced the two Avatars. "I'm so glad you two are okay."

Bolin held out his arms for his brother.

Mako rolled his eyes as he joined the group hug. "Me too."

 _ **Outside the Arena**_

Beifong landed on the street and Tenzin immediately came over to her. "Lin, you're okay."

Lin nodded. "I'm fine, but we lost this one."

"That's true, and this is only the beginning." Tenzin looked at the night sky as Police Force ships burned in the water. "Republic City is at war."


	13. The Aftermath

_**Mako and Bolin's Apartment**_

Korra and Bara where helping the Bending brothers and Asami pack the place up.

"I can't believe they're shutting this place down." Mako sadly stated.

Bara shrugged. "Sorry guys, but I can't go against the police force on this one."

Bolin smiled, "Look on the bright side Mako. Asami invited us to stay in her family's mansion."

"That is a good point." Korra added as she just finished packing the last box. "It looks like we're done, so we'll leave you three to it."

Asami brought a box over. "Why don't you two come by tomorrow for a visit. I'd love to have you."

"I'm in." Bara said with a smile.

Korra nodded. "Sounds good. A little relaxation will be good after all that craziness last night."

"See you tomorrow." Asami happily said.

The Avatars walked towards the entrance. "Are you sure you didn't want to help Beifong today?"

Bara shrugged, "She may be okay getting back to work, but I'm not up to it just yet. Last night was insane. Like you said, we need a little relaxation."

"Then how about we stop off for a bit to eat before heading back?" Korra offered.

"Sounds good." Bara replied with a smile.

 _ **Testing Track, Next Day…**_

Korra and Bara had arrived at the Sato's pool only to find that they were heading here. It was a lucky break since neither of them thought to bring a swimsuit. Now they were watching Satomobiles race around a track.

"This is really exciting." Korra happily said. "Bara, have you ever raced before?"

Bara slightly smiled. "Not really. My uncle taught me how to drive a few months before visiting the North Pole. Then right before we departed for the snow, he let me loose on a Satocycle."

"Why don't we race now?" Asami asked.

Bara nodded and turned to Korra. "You want to come with."

"Really?" Korra asked.

Bara chuckled at his fellow Avatar's enthusiasm. "Yeah, you would really enjoy the speed and the wind running through your hair.

Korra nodded. "I am so in!"

 _ **On the Track**_

Bara and Korra sat in one of the cars while Asami sat in the other. Bara and Asami nodded at each other before the guy waved the flag and they were off.

Bara reached the 1st turn going at full speed until he pressed the break and turned the wheel just right skidding around the turn. He then righted the car and kept going gaining the lead on Asami.

At the next few turns he did the same feeling as if he had this in the bag until Asami drafted around his car using the speed she gained to shoot past him. She bumped his car and he could tell that this was her attempt to cause the car to spin.

Bara smirked as he slightly applied the break and turned his wheel pumping Asami's car and sending them both into a spin. Bara then pulled the same move as before skidding along next to Asami's car and making the race a draw.

They soon came to a stop and Korra happily said, "That was amazing Bara. I've never experienced anything like that."

"I'll admit you're pretty good, but I was just taking it easy on you." Asami stated.

Bara rubbed his head. "I kind of saw that. You didn't really try any big moves until the last stretch." He held out his hand. "Me and Korra still had a blast. Maybe we could do this again."

Asami took the hand. "Sure." They let got. "You okay with that Korra?"

"Of course." Korra quickly stated.

"You two were amazing." Bolin praised both drivers as he and Mako joined them.

 _ **Outside the Track**_

The group was heading back to the car that would take them back to the mansion when they ran into Hiroshi.

He smiled. "So, this is where you and your friends went."

"Yeah, I was just showing everyone our newest cars." Asami happily stated.

Hiroshi turned to the Avatars. "Well, I hope it was enjoyable for the two of you." Korra felt someone slip something into her palm, but couldn't see anyone around.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I need to have a look over the latest models."

Hiroshi walked away and Korra looked over the small message in her hand. To anyone it looked like she was just reading a small note she had tucked away. Hiroshi walked away, and the group continued to the car.

Korra soon stopped tugging on Bara's arm and causing everyone else to stop. "I just remembered, that Tenzin wanted us to be home soon. Said he had some special training for us." She dragged a confused looking Bara away. "We'll come and visit soon."

"Okay, bye." Asami said confused.

"What do you think that was about Bolin?" Mako asked.

Bolin shrugged. "I don't know, but it means more pool for us."

 _ **A Fair Distance Away**_

"Now that we're out of ear shot, mind explaining why you suddenly dragged me away?" Bara asked confused.

Korra and brought out the message. "If you want to hear the truth about Hiroshi Sato meet me under the Silk Road Bridge at midnight." She looked up from the message. "Someone slipped this into my hands, and they did an excellent job of not being seen."

Bara nodded. "We have to get Beifong and Tenzin."

 _ **Silk Road Bridge, Midnight…**_

The small group walked along the bridge until a man in an over coat called them over. "Over here." They walked over. "I'm going to be straight with you. I was working for Amon because I believed he could make things better for us Non-Benders.

I started to have misgivings around the time he revealed that he could take bending. This war he's declared is the last straw. I want no part of it. I have family and friends who can bend. I just wanted a little more respect is all."

"Then tell us what you have on Hiroshi Sato." Lin ordered.

The man looked down. "He framed a good man. The truth is that Hiroshi himself invented those gloves and there are rumors going around that he's been making something bigger. A new kind of weapon."

"Hiroshi does have a motive." Tenzin stated.

"What is it?" Korra asked.

Tenzin replied, "12 years ago the Agni Kai Triad broke into his mansion and killed Sato's wife before his eyes. They then started, and they left. It was miracle that he survived and an even greater one that he saved his daughter."

"Mister Sato doesn't seem like the kind of guy who'd be involved with the Equalist." Korra sadly stated.

Bara sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "It is possible that he's been putting on a face this entire time. He could have been harboring Anti-Bending sentiment this entire time."

"What warehouse is he doing this in?" Beifong asked.

The man replied, "Sato is a smart man. He would never make these types of weapons in a normal warehouse where it could be discovered. In fact, he's hidden right under everyone's feet. He has a secret lab under the Sato Mansion."

The small group reacted with shock.

 _ **Air Ship**_

Bara and Korra sat silently.

"Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlock breathing down your neck." Tenzin stated.

Lin nodded, "I know, but protecting the citizens of Republic City is all I care about. I will not allow Amon to get his hands on this new weapon."

 _ **Sato Mansion**_

Mako, Bolin, and Asami were relaxing and listening to the radio when the door to the room bust open as metal benders, Lin, Tenzin, Korra, and Barra entered the room.

Asami stood up. "What's happening?"

"We have reason to believe that your father has built and designed tech for the Equalist; furthermore, we received a tip that the factory used to make said tech is underneath this mansion." Lin stated.

"I think I would have noticed if there was such a thing." Asami angrily stated.

Mako saw Bara and Korra. "Bara, what's going on here? I thought they were done with Hiroshi after the Cabbage Corp. raid."

"Mako, we're here to get to the bottom of things. The further the investigation into Cabbage Corp the less they find linking the Equalist to them. We simply wish to look around. If we find nothing, then we'll drop it." Bara stated.

Lin nodded, "He's right. Now, can you please tell me where your father is?"

Asami, determined, said, "My father is innocent, but if you must look for this 'secret factory', then you're free to search for it. As for where my father is? He has a workshop behind the house."

 _ **Workshop**_

The Metal Benders kept a watchful eye on the area as they all approached the workshop. Beifong then opened the door and the metal Bender's entered, but Mister Sato wasn't there.

Asami looked around. "Dad. Hello."

A police force member approached Beifong "Chief, the estate's been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived."

Beifong walked past him. "Maybe we just couldn't see him leaving."

She then stopped in the middle of the room as she removed the bottom part of her boot. Beifong then slammed her foot on the ground feeling the vibrations.

"That's Toph's Seismic Sense." Bolin fanboyed.

Lin stood straight. "There's a tunnel underneath the workshop running deep into the mountain side."

Asami was confused. "What? There's no tunnel."

Beifong turned and bent away the metal uncovering a large hatch leading into the earth in response.

"I don't understand. There has to be and explanation." Asami sadly stated.

Korra sighed, "Maybe you don't know everything about your father. I'm sorry."

"Officers, into the tunnel. Be cautious." Lin ordered.

The officers marched in. Bolin, Mako, and Asami attempted to follow.

"You three will be staying here. Officer Sung, you keep guard." Lin order.

"Chief Beifong, Mako and Bolin have helped me and Korra from the start. They were there when Amon took away Zolt's bending, and they helped evacuate the civilians during the attack on the arena. They should be allowed to come." Bara firmly stated.

"Asami needs to see this with her own eyes." Korra added.

Lin didn't look at them. "What you say may be true; however, they've been living here for the past few days. So long as there is doubt on what they've been doing, I will not allow them to come along. You two are more than welcome to stay with them."

Bara had a flash of inspiration and rested a hand on Korra's shoulder flashing her a smile. Korra nodded.

"If that's the case, then I'll stay behind while you take office Sung with you. No offense to your men, but I know Bolin and Mako. It'll be pretty hard for them to pull any tricks on me." Bara stated.

Korra nodded. "I have to agree. Bolin and Mako have their ways, so there's no guarantee that they'll remain up here."

"We've wasted enough time on this. Office Sung, get in the hole. Bara will be staying behind." Lin ordered.

Tenzin and Beifong entered the hole. Korra looked at her friends before lingering on Bara. The Earth Avatar smiled and gave her a thumb up. She smiled as she walked into the tunnel leaving the rest of Team Avatar and Asami alone.

 _ **Lab**_

They descended into the earth until the large rail car stopped. They all got off and ran into the well-lit, laboratory where they were immediately confronted by posters of Amon. Large, mobile, and metal weapons were everywhere.

"These have to be the new weapons." Korra stated.

"It's clear that Hiroshi was lying, but, where is he?" Tenzin asked.

A wall of metal came up blocking their exit.

 _ **Workshop**_

"What was that?" Mako asked.

Bara sighed. "Nothing good." He motioned for them follow him. "Come on, let's go see this lab."

"Aren't you charged with keeping us here?" Asami asked confused.

Bolin smiled. "I get it. You never intended to keep us up here, did you? All that smiling and that thumbs up was a message that Korra got basically saying we'd be a long a little later."

Bara nodded. "Exactly. Now let's get down there."

Mako nodded, "Come on Asami. It's time to put those self-defense lessons to effective use."

The second wave was on its way.

 _ **Lab**_

Beifong tried to bend the wall down, but to no avail.

Sato spoke from within one of the weapons. "I'm afraid that you won't be able to bend that wall Chief Beifong." The other suits came to life. "It's solid platinum." They then advanced on the group. "These suits of mine are also platinum. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure."

"It's true then. You really are an Equalist. Come out here…" Korra began angrily.

"Come out there and do what? Face your Bending? No. I think I'll fight from in here where my odds are a little more… equal." Sato stated.

"It was all a set up. You lured us down here." Beifong had put it all together.

Sato confirmed it. "For once, you're wrong Chief Beifong. That man betraying us wasn't a part of our plan. Of course, tacking someone like him is easy enough."

Korra angrily said, "I beat you dealt with him afterwards, right?"

Sato chuckled. "Water Avtar, why would we ever hurt a fellow Non-Bender? All of you, on the other hand, are fair game."

He thrust the metal hand forward, and everyone scattered. The officers entangled a few of the mechs with their cables trying to bring them down while Beifong reshaped her gauntlets into blades and used the earth to spring onto one of the mechs.

She then went to town on it until it crashed into a wall. Korra was blasting away at Sato's mech with fire, but it kept coming until Tenzin hit it with strong blast of wind forcing Sado back.

The Metal Benders were doing everything they could to hold their ground, but they were powerless against the electric shock the mech delivered to them knocking them all unconscious.

Beifong saw this and was knocked out in that moment of distraction. Tenzin and Korra continued to blast Sato's mech pushing it against a wall and forcing him to lose his glasses.

Sato shot forth his mech's hand, attached to a cable, that Korra dodged. She fired off a boulder before another hand caught her throwing her into a metal pipe and knocking her out. Tenzin caught her with his Air Bending and continued the fight.

They shot forth their arms, but Tenzin used his Air Wheel to repel them and draw close before jumping into the air. Sato shot out a bola catching Tenzin in midair and shocking him into unconsciousness.

Sato then got out of his machine as the lieutenant joined him. "I'd say that was a near flawless test run." He then addressed the Equalist. "Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The Officers had been tied and were now being loaded onto the trucks. Bara, Bolin, Mako, and Asami finally found a way in and were scoping out the scene.

"This is bad." Bolin stated.

Bara dug his fingers into the ground silently cracking it with his Earth Bending. "We have to do something."

"It was all true." Asami said in disbelief."

Mako looked down. "I'm sorry Asami. Why don't you stay here? We'll go get them and get out of here."

Asami didn't say anything and Mako sighed. The three boys then snuck up and hid behind a metal cylinder before running to the people left unbound, Korra, Tenzin, and Beifong. Bara took Korra, Mako got Beifong, and Bolin got Tenzin.

Sato, wearing shock gloves, and the lieutenant appeared. "Not so fast boys."

"Supporting the Avatars. Letting me and my brother in to your home. It was all to maintain your cover. It was all just a big cover." Mako angrily stated.

"Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter date a Fire Bending Street rat like you." Sado angrily returned.

Bara grit his teeth. "Don't you all see how fruitless your efforts are!? Even if you took down every bender in Republic City, you'd still have to face the rest of the…"

Sato's gloves sparked to life as he advanced on Bara angrily. "You don't have to worry about us boy. We have more than enough power to beat all the nations of the world.

"Dad, stop!" Sato's eyes were wide as he turned to face his daughter. "Dad, why?"

"Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as could, but now that you know the truth." Korra came to. "Please, forgive me." Sato's tone rose. "These people… These Benders took away your mother. The love of my life.

They've ruined the world, but with Amon we can fix it. We can build a perfect world together. We can help people just like us." He took off his glove and offered it to her. "Join me Asami."

"You talk about a perfect world; however, the word perfect can never be applied to anyone or anything. People and objects were never meant to be perfect because it gives us nothing to strive for.

I don't want to live in the perfect world because that would end the need for people to come together. For people to come to understand one another. If this world were perfect, then we'd all be alone." Bara defended.

While Bara had been talking, Asami walked over to Sato and put the glove on. Team Avatar just waited to see what she would do.

"Asami." Mako sadly said.

Asami closed her eyes as the glove powered on. "I love you dad."

She then shocked her own father and disabled the lieutenant. The mechs started to turn towards them.

"Let get out of here!" Bara shouted as he began running.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Bolin shouted.

They all jumped down the manhole and Bolin sealed it shut behind them stopping the shocking bolas that were sent after them.

 _ **Air Ship**_

Lin was resting on a couch lamenting what she was unable to do. "My Metal Benders are on their way to Amon, and it's my fault. Tarrlock was right. I failed as chief. 1st thing in the morning I'm handing in my resignation."

"No, you can't give up like this." Tenzin stated determined.

Lin sat up. "I'm going to find my men and take down Amon; however, I'm going to do it my way."

Bara sat down next to Korra. "How are you feeling."

"Honestly, I feel like I got steamrolled by an Earth Bender." Korra replied. "How about you?"

"I'm fine." He then turned to Mako who had his hand around Asami comfortingly. "It seems we'll be getting some new roommates for a while."

Korra paused for a moment. "Hey Bara, I feel like I haven't said this in a while…"

Bara shook his head. "No thanks are necessary. Remember, we agreed to help each other with our problems. I just naturally assumed getting each other's backs was part of the deal."

Korra slightly smiled. "I suppose your right."

The ship was silent after that as everyone contemplated things.

* * *

a guy (Guest): ok more

Quillion9000: Not sure how to respond to this, but thank you for the review


	14. The Earth Avatar and the Extremist

**This time it's a nice, long chapter for you all, but rest assured that I shall continue to post a chapter a day unless I think the chapter that I can give is too small. In that case you will get two chapters that day.**

* * *

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Korra and Bara waited with the Air Bender kids as the boat carrying Asami, Bolin, and Mako pulled into port.

"Welcome to Air Temple Island. You're new home." Ikki happily stated.

"Yes, welcome to my domain." Meelo added.

"Meelo, we told you a thousand times that this is not your domain." Bara smiled. "You only get to call it that once you successfully sneak attack and defeat me."

Meelo grunted. "One of these days."

Bara rolled his eyes. "Yes, and hopefully I'm living in the city when that happens."

Mako walked up to Korra and Bara. "Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes to help with the move."

"Yes, they've been amazing. Such tireless workers." Asami added.

Two Acolytes left the boat carrying a huge pile of luggage.

"I thought you were only bringing a few things." Korra stated a little impressed.

Bara scratched his head. "I'm just impressed those two can carry all that without dropping it."

"Trust me, it could have been a lot worse." Mako stated with a small chuckled.

The group began walking.

Meelo looked at Asami with a smile. "Your pretty. Can I have a tuft of your hair?"

Mako raised an eye brow. "Looks like I have some competition."

"And now for the grand tour." Ikki pointed to the left. "The bison's sleep in those caves down there." She turned around and pointed. "That's the temple Grampa Aang built." She then pointed to the right. "That's the green house where we grow all the vegetables we eat."

"I have some questions." Bolin had raised his hand. "Is this a vegetarian island? Is that where you train Air Bending? Will we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? How many trees are on this island." Bolin asked.

Ikki thought about it for a moment before quickly replying. "Yes. Yes. No. No. 10,552."

Her knowing the answer to that last question stunned Asami, Mako, and Bolin into silence.

"So, where are we going to be staying?" Mako questioned.

"Boys have their lodging to the left. Girls, have theirs to the right, Family and Avatars up the road." Jinora replied.

"Me and Meelo will show you to your rooms." Bara replied.

Korra said, "that means me, Jinora, and Ikki will show you to yours."

Bara lead the bending brothers away.

Before Meelo left he said, "We shall meet again beautiful woman."

 _ **With Bara's Group**_

They were walking along the hall and came to rest at the two doors next to each other. "You guys can call this home for as long as you like."

"You maggots best remember that everything in those rooms is under my domain, so respect it." Meelo ordered.

Bara sighed. "Meelo."

Meelo took off.

"This isn't half bad." Bolin stated from inside his room.

Tenzin appeared. "I see our guest are already settling in. Welcome to the island you two."

Mako bowed. "Thank you for letting us stay here sir."

Tenzin bowed back before addressing Bara. "Beifong's replacement, Saikhan, is going to be inducted later. I think me, you, and Korra should be there."

Bara nodded, "I'll be waiting with Oogi and going over my Air Bending scrolls."

Tenzin nodded before taking off.

 _ **With Korra's group, Same Time…**_

They were walking down the hall when Ikki decided to blurt out, "Asami, did you know that Korra likes Bara?"

Asami raised an eye brow. "She does."

Jinora sighed and grabbed her sisters collar. "Come along Ikki before you go blabbing more of Korra's secrets."

"No fair." Ikki whined as she was dragged away.

Jinora plainly said, "Next time remember not to go blabbing secrets."

Korra lead Asmi into the room and put on a smile pretending that Ikki said nothing. "This is your room. I know it may be a little rustic compared to what your used to."

Asami looked around the room with a smile. "I find it charming, and the best part is that nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality."

"If you need anything then don't be afraid to ask." Korra stated about to regret it a moment later.

"Anything?" Asami smirked. "I could use a nice chat to get my mind off certain things. How about telling me more about your feelings for Bara?"

Korra blushed. "I don't like… I mean I don't know how… Gaahh, I'm leaving!"

Asami chuckled as Korra left her room.

 _ **Hallway**_

"I swear I'm going to get that girl back for this." Korra grumbled.

"Korra, I was just on my way Asami's room." Tenzin sated as he came to stand before her.

"Is something up?" Korra asked.

"Beifong's replacement gets inducted today. I thought me, you, and Bara should be there. Bara is waiting for us." Tenzin explained.

 _ **City Hall**_

The top of Saikhan's head was bald with hair only showing up in the back and sides. He was currently addressing the press. The Council member stood behind him with Korra to the right of Tenzin and Bara on her other side.

"It was an honor serving under Beifong all this time, and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as Chief of Police. Republic City is facing a threat like none the world has ever seen.

One man has been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilman Tarrlock. That is why I shall report directly to him. Tenzin and the Avatar's looked around worriedly. "Tarrlock shall have whatever resources and support he needs until we quell this revolution."

"What is the weasel snake up to now?" Korra asked.

 _ **Later…**_

Tenzin approached Tarrlock. "I don't know what you did to get Saikhan in your pocket, but I doubt it was legal."

Tarrlock shook his head. "Tenzin, ever the conspiracy theorist. Isn't it possible that Saikhan simply recognizes my talents and wants what is best for the city?" Bara and Korra joined Tenzin.

"Ah, Avatar Korra. Now that your Pro- Bending distraction is over, I look forward to you rejoining my Task Force. Avatar Bara, you must have reconsidered my offer to join, right?"

Korra angrily said, "Forget it. There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project."

Bara raised an eye brow. "Really? You just tried to recruit someone who's fought you at every end to help the Non-Benders instead of inspiring fear. Speaking of the Non-Benders, how much longer will it take for you to properly look over those papers Tenkai delivered. It's been what, two months now."

"Given the recent attacks our time has been consumed by the Equalist. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem as though we'll be permitting anything. In the meantime, might I make a suggestion?" Tarrlock asked.

"You may not." Bara stated with a smile.

Tarrlock shrugged. "You cannot blame me for trying to help you spend your savings wisely. Either way, I'm sure the two of you will come to your senses and make the right choice regarding the Task Force."

"Don't hold your breath. You played me, you played Tenzin, and you played Beifong." Korra walked up to Tarrlock. "You may need us, but we don't need you."

Bara growled, "Yeah, after what happened to Korra, I have no intention of ever letting her anywhere near your Task Force, and I never plan on joining it either."

Tarrlock chuckled, "You meant to say half-baked Avatars in training. That reminds me. How is your training gone?" He looked at Korra. "Made any progress in Air." He looked at Bara. "Made any progress with Water." Korra looked down. "I didn't think so." He turned and walked away. "If you will not be a part of my Task Force, then you best stay out of my way."

Tenzin rested a comforting hand on Korra's shoulder.

 _ **On Oogi**_

"I don't understand. I've been through the gates and obstacle course hundreds of times. I've master practically every form. No matter what I do. I can't produce even a gust of wind. I'm a failure." Korra sadly stated.

Bara said, "Maybe alone we are failures, but together we can make one Avatar and cover the element for the other until we figure this out. I'll even cover the spiritual side as well."

"Neither of you are failures. You just need to work through your blocks." Tenzin chimed in.

"That's all we've been doing.: Korra stated.

"I wasn't finished yet. You see Aang not only had his teachers, but also his past lives to look back on. Korra, have you contacted any of them?" Tenzin asked.

Korra shook her head. "Nothing. No visions. No dreams."

"What about you Bara?" Tenzin asked.

Bara thought about. "Besides my first meeting with Avatar Kuruk, I haven't spoken with anyone else. Though thinking about it. I do get a weird feeling around Tarrlock. Like he was someone I shouldn't trust. Do you think that could be one of my lives trying to tell me something?"

Tenzin said, "Maybe it is. Either way I urge the both of you to meditate. Try and get in contact with your past lives."

 _ **With Bara**_

The moment they made it back to the temple, Korra had walked off saddened. He just let her go figuring she needed some time to herself. He had to try meditating himself, so he walked to his favorite spot.

It was a simple spot. A tree on a little hill. That was what he liked about it. It reminded him of before he became the Avatar. Don't get him wrong. He loved being the Avatar, but it was always nice to be reminded of how simple life was before.

He sat down, crossed his legs, and began meditating. At first nothing came to him, but then he got a vision of someone that had to be Aang meeting up with a person that had to be Toph Beifong

 _ **After Seeing Aang's Confrontation with Yakone**_

"Why did I only get shown the past? What could it mean? Is… Is this in response to Tarrlock?" He then looked up and saw that it was now evening. "I should probably head in now."

"Hey Bara!" Bolin shouted as he, Asami, and Mako ran over to him.

Bara got to his feet. "Is something wrong?"

"We've been looking for Korra, and were wondering if you had any idea where we could find her?" Mako asked.

Bara sighed sadly, "Come on, I think I know where she is."

 _ **Brush Near the Cliff**_

They found Korra looking out over the ocean. Bara could see tears sliding down her cheeks and he angrily clenched his fist. He really wanted to go a few rounds with Tarrlock now.

He relaxed and whispered, "She told me that this was one of her favorite places on the island. That she comes here whenever she wants to be a lone and think. A while back she disappeared a lot."

"Let's go and comfort her." Bolin stated.

Asami had a thought. "No, Bara explained what this is all about, so clearly he has a better grasp on the situation. I think he should approach her first since he's likely to understand, more than us, how to help her. Once she's feeling a little better, we can join them."

Mako nodded, "That is probably the best course of action."

Bara nodded and made his way out of the brush.

 _ **Cliff**_

"Hey Korra." Bara said.

Korra wiped her eyes. "Hey."

Bara took a seat next to her. "Is everything okay?"

Korra sadly sighed. "How am I supposed to save the city if I don't know Air Bending. You're far ahead of me. A better Avatar. I feel left behind. Alone."

"Korra…" Bara sadly stated.

"I feel like I'm the worst Avatar that's ever existed. You're clearly on a better path than me. You're always pulling me out of these messes. You've done or tried to do more to help this city than I have. I just…" Korra said.

"Korra, listen to me!" Bara shouted getting her attention. "Every Avatar has had to grow into their roles. None of them were ever born perfect. That's what me and you are doing. We are growing into our roles.

And knock off thinking your alone because I'm still in the same boat as you. I'm not a finished Avatar by any means. Even then, we're not alone because we have friends we can trust and lean on for support."

Asami, Mako, and Bolin joined them.

"He's right Korra. You're amazing." Asami said.

Mako said, "Bara's right. Even Aang had to learn and grow into the role. He certainly hadn't mastered all the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation."

"Remember, we're the new Team Avatar. We all have yours and Bara's back." Bolin stated as he put his hand out.

Mako, Asami, and Bara put their hands-on top of Bolin's. "We can work together, and help this city."

Korra smiled as she stood up and joined her hand with theirs. "Yeah, let's do it."

 _ **Air Temple Island, Near the Dock…**_

"Korra, we can't all fit on Naga." Bara stated as he slid off the back.

Korra sighed. "Okay, you right."

Asami appeared wearing one of the Equalist gloves. "Don't worry. I have the answer."

 _ **Garage**_

Asami drove onto the beach in a car. "Think this will do?"

Mako hopped up front while Korra and Bolin hopped in back.

"Not bad, but I think it'll be a little cramped if we all rode in this. Give me a moment." Bara said as he walked down the line of garages.

He then slipped inside his as Asami backed the care out. A few minutes later the garage opened, and Bara came out of his Satocycle.

"I used this patrol the streets when I worked with the police force. They outfitted her with a police scanner." Bara stated as he turned it on.

"That's perfect." Korra happily stated.

The scanner said. "Calling all units, an Equalist jail break has occurred. Equalist Convicts are still at large and dangerous. Last seen heading towards the Silk Road Bridge."

"Let's go." Bara stated as he took off followed by Asami.

 _ **Streets**_

Team Avatar stopped at a red light only for the Equalist to drive right by them. 5 on bikes and two in trucks.

"Let's get them." Korra stated.

Bara took off after them going to the side and allowing Asami to pull up alongside him. They then kicked up their speed chasing after the Equalist. A truck pulled out in front of them blocking them from the Equalist.

"Korra and Bolin, give us a ramp." Bara pulled back. "Now!"

Both vehicles made it over the jump and continued the chase. Mako shot out lightning blowing out one of the Equalist Satocycle's tire. Bolin got another by rapid firing bits of the roads into their tire.

The remaining three bikers drove in front of them and used a smoke screen. Bara moved his left hand in a circle generating air and dispersing the smoke. Asami then moved in with her car hitting the bikes.

The Equalist jumped off and landed on the hood of the car. Mako shot fire at the one on the left only for his arms to be captured. Bara pulled up alongside them and shot the Equalist with lighting from his left arm.

The Equalist flew off and Mako removed the rope. The other two Equalist came at Asami. She shocked one while Korra hammered the other with more of the road. Mako then stood, as Asami got closer to the car, and prepared some lightning. He shot it into the hood of the car causing the truck to spin and crash into a light pole. Asami and Bara skid to a halt.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Team Avatar collected all the Equalist and convicts and had them tied up in front of them as the reporters snapped pictures. Tarrlock and his Task Force then showed up. Korra smirked as Tarrlock approached them.

"Avatars Bara and Korra, what do you think you're doing?" Tarrlock asked offended that they took this from him.

"Hey Tarrlock, nice of you to finally show up." Bara said with a grin.

Korra joined in. "We captured the escaped convicts and some Equalist for you."

"What you did was impede the real authorities from doing their job." Tarrlock angrily said.

"Hm, that's funny." She turned to Bara. "I certainly didn't notice any cops around, did you?"

Bara pretended to think on it for a while. "You know, I don't think I did."

"This is your last warning. Stay out of my way." Tarrlock angrily walked back to the police cars.

Korra and Bara smiled and gave each other a high five.

 _ **City Hall, Next Day…**_

Bara had once again come to another meeting. Tarrlock was once again proposing another measure.

"Republic City stands as a beacon of freedom and hope. The Equalist are taking advantage of the freedom to tear it down. The law I have proposed would make it illegal for anyone to be a member of the Equalist or even be associated with them. It will also put into effect a curfew ensuring that all Non-Benders are in their own homes by nightfall." Tarrlock stated.

Bara sighed and stood up. "Before the inevitable, I'd just like to say something. Is that alright, Tarrlock?"

"This is a democracy. You're more than free to speak your mind Earth Avatar." Tarrlock said as he took a seat.

Bara took his place and looked at every one of the Council members before speaking. "I could go on and on how this is a stupid idea, but that would do nothing instead I'm going to try to reach you in a different way."

He looked at the Southern Water Tribe member. "I saw the past and how Sokka once held your position. You must have known him. Do you think he'd ever agree to a plan like this?"

Next, he turned to the Earth member. "You, what is your deal? We are both Earth Kingdome citizens. Unmovable and stubborn, yet you follow everything Tarrlock says."

Then the Fire member. "The Fire Nation is supposed to be big on honor. Tell me, where is the honor in this? Where is the honor in suppressing the Non-Benders?" He then addressed everyone once more.

"What has happened to this council that has made you all so complacent? Where are the old Team Avatar's ideals? Where are your nation's ideals? I look at this council, and only one person brings his nations ideals into this. That's Tenzin.

He is trying his hardest to keep the peace and balance of this city, yet it's all out of balance and has been for many years now. If you go through with this plan, then you're only throwing the city more off balance.

Your only giving people more incentive to join the Equalist. You will drive Non-Benders to fear. At that point the extremist becomes the only and best option to them for change." Bara then walked away. "I'm done for today."

He left the room as Tenzin nodded. _"Very well put Avatar Bara."_

Tarrlock took his position back and continued as if nothing happened. "Now, all in favor."

Tenzin didn't raise his hand and looked at the other members. He saw uncertainty pass before their eyes and hoped they'd make the right choice. Ultimately, they raised their hands.

Tenzin sighed sadly.

 _ **Outside City Hall**_

Bara walked down the step to find reporters waiting for him. _"Thank you Tenkai."_

A reporter held a microphone. "Avatar Bara, we are gathered here because we hear you have something to say to all Benders, Non-Benders, and Equalist. Is this true?"

Bara held out his hand and the reporter passed him the microphone. "First, to the Equalist. Is this really want you want? Do or have none of you ever known a Bender? If you had, then you'd know that Bending is a part of us.

Amon takes that part of us and thus takes a piece of our soul. It leaves us empty. Is that what you want? Has the past scarred you in a way that you can't see the good Bender's have done?"

Bara closed his eyes and sighed. "Non-Bender's, I'm sorry for the injustice that have been done to you since coming to this city, but the Equalist aren't the answer. They're going to plunge the world into war unless people stand against them.

My team will stand against them, but what about you? Will you let Amon speak for you? Is this the message you want to send? I don't think it is. I've seen what you endure in your daily life.

You simply want respect and to be treated like Benders. That's not too much to ask because we're all humans. We've worked together to construct these Nations and this city. For what it's worth, I respect you.

Bara then clenched his fist. "Now Benders, have you never heard about the Hundred Year War? The most recent war outside of what Amon has proclaimed. What about the Day of Black Sun?

Let me remind you or enlighten you. The Hundred Year War was between the Fire Nation and the rest of the world. Both sides had Benders and Non-Benders working together.

Avatar Aang had many friends who couldn't bend as well as bend. Together they attacked the Fire Nation on the Day of Black Sun. Together, they came closer to stopping the Fire Nation than any other time in history.

At the end of the War, Sokka, a person I can call one of my heroes. Fought bravely with Suki and Toph Beifong destroying the blimps meant to burn the Earth Kingdom. Iroh, Grandmaster of the White Lotus, retook Ba Sing Sa with a Non-Bender.

Before you say that I'm 'condemning the Fire Nation', I'm not. I am condemning what they were. What they are now is a society that values all its members. They are an example of what we and all other nations can learn and follow.

To everyone, treat each other right. We are all humans. Bender's alone can do wonderful things. Non-Bender's alone can also do wonderful things. Together, we can do so much more."

Bara handed the mic back and walked through the press as Tarrlock exited the building. "If you want another scoop for the article, then ask Councilman Tarrlock about his new policies!"

The press swarmed Tarrlock as Bara left the steps of City Hall behind.

 _ **Streets, Night…**_

Bara had just finished explaining what went down to the rest of Team Avatar as they waited for the police scanner to pick something up.

Mako clasped Bara on the back. "It sounds like you told everyone what they needed to hear."

Korra smiled. "You should have stayed and seen Tarrlock's face once they began bombarding him with questions. I wish I could have seen it."

Bara sighed, "It likely changed little to nothing. Knowing Tarrlock, he's going to act as soon as possible."

The police scanner came on. "All units please respond. Equalist have taken to the streets of Dragon's Flat Burrow. Consider them armed and dangerous. Proceed with caution."

"Let's move." Asami stated.

 _ **Dragon's Flat Burrow**_

As they neared the scene they saw that every house had lost power and police force air ships hovered above.

"Why's the power out?" Korra inquired.

Bara sighed, "It has to be Tarrlock."

Bolin looked around "You weren't kidding when you said he'd act as soon as possible."

The group came to a stop at the scene seeing all the Non-Benders shouting at the police force. They were corralled behind a barrier.

"These people aren't armed or dangerous." Asami stated as the group made their way towards the people.

"All Non-Benders return to your homes immediately." Saikhan stated through a microphone.

"We will once you turned our power back on." A Non-Bender angrily shouted.

Everyone around him shouted their agreement.

"Avatar Bara, please you have to help us!" A familiar voice shouted!

Bara looked at the crowd and spotted Shu who was holding his son. "Shu?"

Bara grit his teeth.

"Please, you and Avatar Korra have to help us. They shut off our power, yet no one here was disobeying the curfew." Shu explained.

The people gathered near Shu and looked at Korra and Bara begging them to help.

"Everyone stay calm." Korra said.

"We're going to do everything we can to put a stop to this." Bara added.

Team Avatar then made their way over to Tarrlock.

"Tarrlock, you need to turn the power back on and leave these people alone." Korra ordered.

"Avatars, you and your playmates have no business here." Tarrlock returned.

"You have no right to treat these people this way." Bara angrily stated.

"This is an Equalist rally and I'm putting a stop to it." Tarrlock said.

Asami joined in. "These are just normal people who want their rights back."

"They are the enemy." He then addressed the police. "Round up all these Equalist."

The police moved in and used the metal to bind groups of people together. Many remained unbound and ran from the scene as more officers bent the earth lifting the captives into the air and moving them towards the police trucks.

"No!" Korra shouted.

She and Bara ran forward. Korra bent the earth back down while Bara bent the metal away.

"All of you get of here!" Bara shouted.

The crowd took off running away. Tarrlock growled and looked around before his eyes rested on Asami. He bent water catching her wrist.

"You're under arrest." Tarrlock stated.

"Let me go," Asami stated as she used her shock glove touching the water.

The electricity hit Tarrlock and the water fell to the ground. Metal Bender then ensnared her in their cables.

"Let her go." Mako firmly stated.

Tarrlock stood back up. "Refusing arrest. Disobeying curfew. Assaulting a Councilman. No, I think I won't let her go." He then addressed the officer. "Arrest them as well."

The cables ensnared Bolin and Mako.

"Tarrlock!" Korra bent two, huge boulders and held them in the air poised to strike Tarrlock down.

"Avatar Bara, I suggest you talk some sense into her before she joins you friends." Tarrlock spoke with controlled anger and Bara did not doubt that he would make good on his words.

Bara sighed, "Korra, I get where you're coming from. I honestly want you to smash those boulders on his head; however, violence is not the correct answer to this situation."

Korra dropped the earth.

"Don't worry, we'll be alright." Bolin assured.

"We'll get Tenzin. He can sort this out." Korra stated.

Korra glared at Tarrlock, "This isn't over."

Tarrlock was back to smiling. "I think it is. Now Avatar Bara, would kindly get Avatar Korra out of here."

Bara put his arm around Korra as he glared at Tarrlock. "This isn't over."

"I think it is. Take them away." Tarrlock ordered.

The truck carrying their friends drove off leaving Bara and Korra alone.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Bara had walked Korra to her room and now he was staring at the city. After a few moments he opened his glider and left the island.

 _ **City Hall**_

Bara touched down in front of city hall as a gentle snow fell upon the city. He walked around the building and used the earth to Reach Tarrlock's window. The Earth Avatar then opened it and entered his office.

"We need to talk." Bara stated determined.

Tarrlock addressed his assistant. "Are any of the other council member still in the building?"

The assistant replied, "I believe everyone has gone home for the night."

Tarrlock nodded. "Then you should do the same."

"Are you sure sir?" The assistant asked.

"Leave us." Tarrlock ordered.

The assistant left the office leaving Bara and Tarrlock alone.

"You clearly have something on your mind. Spit it out." Tarrlock ordered.

"I want you to see reason. You're going about fighting Amon wrong. Every action you've taken has just made him look better. Made people flock to his cause. You're tearing Republic City apart." Bara stated determined.

"I am saving Republic City from the Equalist. Every action I've taken have been steps to achieve that goal." He held out his hand. "I would like you and Korra to aid me with this. I'll even forgive your friends and release them."

Bara growled, "So that's why you arrested our friends. To get to us."

"I need an answer." Tarrlock replied.

Bara was more furious than he'd ever been in his entire life. "I. Will. Not. Join. You." He took a deep breath. "I will not allow you to get your clutches into Korra either. I can see now that you're no better than Amon. You're just another extreme."

Tarrlock took offense to that comment. "You know, I tried to work with you Bara, but you have made it impossible."

Tarrlock turned around and shot a line of water at Bara. Bara shifted to the right avoiding the water. He then slammed wind into Tarrlock pushing him into the wall of water. Bara then let loose with a barrage of fire from his fist.

The councilman countered using the water to shield him against the onslaught. When it stopped, Tarrlock shot bits of ice at Bara tearing up his clothes until Bara brought up a wall of earth to protect himself.

Bara then bent the wall away from the water slamming it into Tarrlock. The councilman went clean through the wall and tripped over the railing grasping it with one hand. His hair was a disheveled mess.

Bara walked out of the hole. "Tarrlock, can't you see that you're no better than a common thug. Intimidating those around you."

Tarrlock summoned what little water he could from his office, but Bara tore the section he was holding onto away causing the man to fall to the ground. Bara then jumped after him and created a crater in the ground using his Earth Bending.

"It doesn't have to be this way. You can stop everything now. Work with me, Tenzin, and the other Council members. We can make Republic City a better place for everyone." Bara begged.

Tarrlock stood up taking angry breaths. "No." He moved his arms and Bara's limbs refused to listen to him. He struggled, but he couldn't move himself as he was lifted slightly into the air. "You're in my way! You've always been in my ever since you 1st came to this city."

Bara was completely caught off guard. "You're a Blood Bender, but it's not a full moon. How are you doing this?"

"There are a lot of thing you don't know about me." Tarrlock angrily stated before slamming Barra into a wall.

The Earth Avatar fell to the ground losing consciousness. Images of what he was shown while meditating ran through his mind.

" _He's… Yakone's son."_ Bara then passed out as Tarrlock advanced on him.

 _ **Parking Garage**_

Bara came to find himself tied up and Tarrlock closing him up in the back of a truck.

"Where are you taking me?" Bara questioned.

Tarrlock replied, "Somewhere where no one will ever find you. Say goodbye to Republic City because you won't be seeing it again."

Bara got to his knees and spewed fire at Tarrlock, but he closed the doors before it could touch him. Tarrlock then got in the truck and drove out of the city.

* * *

a guy (Guest): that was fast and more

Quillion9000: I think i'm starting to get these reviews. Refer to the note above for your answer. More will come.

(Ch. 3) Lelouch of Zero: Interesting, even if they exist at the same time, if Korra was born first the cycle is still maintained. It's pretty cool that both Korra and Bara stand at about the same level due to her mastery of 3 elements while he has mastery of 2 but has a greater understanding of them and their sub elements, plus his lesser abilities with the other 2. I like what I'm seeing here.

Quillion9000: Hey Lelouch, happy to see that you're giving this story a chance as well Glad that you like what I've done. I'll be honest, it was not entirely on purpose. The dictation who was born into which element was though, and I just wanted to give Bara some things to work on throughout the series. Later there are certain things that will have a reason for turning out how they have.


	15. Search and Escape

_**Cabin in the Middle of Nowhere**_

Tarrlock, using his Blood Bending, slowly walked Bara into the basement. He then put the Earth Avatar inside a metal box. The moment he was in, Tarrlock closed and locked the door.

"Enjoy your new home, and know that this box is platinum, so you won't be breaking out any time soon." Tarrlock stated before walking away.

Bara banged on the wall. "You can't keep me in here! Are you really this far gone Tarrlock!?"

Tarrlock didn't answer. He just left the cabin, got in the car, and drove away leaving Barra alone.

 _ **Air Temple Island, Morning…**_

Tenzin was preparing to leave when Korra ran into the main room. "Korra, I'm almost ready to…" He noticed the panicked look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Korra replied, "I went to Bara's usual meditating spot, but he wasn't there like he usually is. I then scoured the island, but could find him anywhere. In my search for Bara, I found that Naga has vanished as well."

"Are his glider and arm guards gone? You're also sure he returned with you last night?" Tenzin asked.

"Yes, and Yes." Korra replied worriedly.

Just then the nearby phone went off. "Just a moment Korra." He answered it. "Councilman Tenzin here." He listened for a few moments. "What? Yes, I'll come right away."

He hung up the phone. "Come along Korra. There's a lead to where Bara is."

 _ **City Hall**_

Korra followed Tenzin and looked around at the devastation. She saw reporters snapping images of bolas and an Equalist glove. She saw Tarrlock being treated by a Water Bender.

They walked up to Tarrlock and Tenzin asked, "What happened? What was Bara doing at City Hall?"

Before Tarrlock could speak, Korra chimed in. "He must have come because he knew I wouldn't have been able to keep a level head."

"To answer your question, he came to discuss the release of his friends. The Equalist attacked. We tried to defeat them, but they outnumber us. I was shocked into unconsciousness.

When I came to, the Police had arrived, and Bara was nowhere to be found. I'm so sorry." He then turned to the Chief. "Chief Saikhan, put the entire force on alert for Equalist. I want Avatar Bara found."

Tenzin nodded and left the room with Korra.

"We need to find him Tenzin." Korra stated determined.

Tenzin nodded, "I know. That's why we must return to the island. I have favors that I can call in. People I can talk to. I can start my own search for him."

"Good, and while you're doing that, I'll scour the city for answers." Korra added.

Tenzin shook his head. "No Korra, the Equalist are out there and we can't risk losing you at this time."

Korra's voice rose. "I have to find him Tenzin. After everything he's done for me. I can't abandon him like this."

Tenzin kept calm. "Korra, all I'm saying is that it's dangerous to start up a search with no leads or information to go on. Please, give me time. I promise you that we both will work together to rescue him."

Korra ground her teeth. "Korra! If you go after Bara now, then there a high probability that you'll be captured. Do you think Bara is the type of person who'd like his friend joining him in captivity?"

Korra sighed sadly, "No he wouldn't." She slowly nodded. "I'll… I'll wait."

Tenzin smiled. "I promise you Korra that I'll do everything in my power to find him so that we can free him."

The pair walked away from City Hall.

 _ **Beifong's Room**_

Beifong was resting in bed when the radios song ended. "We interrupt your regular program for a special report. Late last night the Equalist attacked city hall." Beifong turned the volume up. "Councilman Tarrlock was subdued and Avatar Bara was captured."

Beifong turned the radio off and sat up. Her left arm was bothering her. She ignored the pain and walked to the closet opening it to reveal her police force armor. She got dressed in some pants and a tank top before using her metal bending to put the suit on. She then took off the pin and covered herself in a trench coat before leaving her apartment.

 _ **Prison Cells**_

Mako and Bolin were playing Tic Tac Toe for about the hundredth time since they were captured, and the novelty of it had worn off.

Mako sighed. "Three x's in a row. I win."

Bolin sighed as well. "Want to play again?"

"Maybe later?" Mako replied.

"How do you think Bara and Korra are doing?" Bolin asked.

Before Mako could reply, their door was knocked into the cell by Beifong causing them both to stand up. Asami ran into the room hugging Mako.

"Asami." Mako happily said.

"I've missed you so much." Asami said kissing Mako.

"Chief Beifong? You're busting us out of prison?" Bolin asked confused. "Did space invaders replace you?"

Bolin drew closer to the woman looking at her face closely. Beifong pushed him away with her Earth Bending,

"You three come on. Bara's been captured." Beifong revealed shocking everyone.

"We have to get going then." Bolin stated.

The group ran out of the cell and followed Beifong out of the jail area.

 _ **Cabin**_

Bara had been kicking at the door for hours trying to get out, but it was to no avail. He eventually fell to his butt and looked through the grate above. He then wiped his hand and found it covered in sweat. He was about to wipe his hand off until he had a stroke of genius.

" _Katara, told me a story about a comparable situation she was in with Toph. If I can get the water to obey me, then maybe…"_ He removed his shirt.

Bara then bent the water on his body. He couldn't get much like every other time he tried, but this was his best chance to escape. He had to try. He moved the little droplets of water and tried cutting the grate above.

Little more than shavings came off. _"It's not much, but I have hope now. I'm just going to need a lot of sweat."_

Bara got on his hands and bent his legs down. He then went down and up repeating the process repeatedly before stopping and shaving away a bit more of the grate. He then got back to work.

 _ **Tenzin's Office**_

Korra was looking out the window thinking if there was any way she could have prevented Bara's kidnapping while Tenzin was in the middle of another call. Both their attentions were drawn to Beifong, Mako, Bolin, and Asami who'd just entered the room.

"Call me back the moment you hear anything." Tenzin stated before hanging up the phone and jumping to his feet. "Lin, you should be in the hospital." He then pointed at the three teens. "You three should be in prison."

Lin replied, "I figured that you could use our help finding Bara."

Korra jumped in. "This is perfect Tenzin. We can all go together and find Bara."

"What about Naga, can't she track Bara?" Bolin asked.

Korra replied, "Honestly, I think that's what she's doing right now, but I have no idea where she is."

Korra was then looking at Tenzin expectantly. "Alright, we'll begin our own search Korra."

"I know exactly where we should begin." Beifong stated. "It's likely they're hiding underground. In the maze of tunnels underneath the city."

"Underground, just like my father's lab." Asami coldly stated.

"Those tunnels are huge. Where would we even begin looking?" Bolin asked.

Mako said, "The attack was said to have happened at City Hall, so the entrance to their tunnels maybe somewhere near there. The only problem with that though is that I don't see someone like Amon sticking to an area where he'd likely be caught."

Beifong spotted a map on the wall. "Tenzin, can I use that map to plot a few points? It may provide with a smaller area to look at."

Tenzin nodded, "By all means."

She tore the map off the wall and began marking various points on it. "These are all confirmed incidents between my officers and Tarrlock's Task Force. Combine that with possible hideout while excluding outliers, and the best place to start is here."

Beifong had condensed the search area greatly.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's bring Bara home." Korra stated determined as she and the other members of team Avatar left the room.

"If this is where he's keeping Bara, then I bet it's also where he's keeping my men." Lin stated.

Tenzin was determined. "Let's bring them all home Lin."

 _ **Open Courtyard**_

Beifong opened the plating on the bottom of her boot. She then slammed it down and listened to the earth.

"There's a tunnel nearby." Beifong stated.

The group followed her until they found snow marked with vehicle prints leading into a tunnel covered by a large, metal grate.

Korra hopefully said, "Bara has to be in there, somewhere."

 _ **Inside the Tunnel**_

The group made their way forward until they hid against the wall as Equalist, on Satocycles, drove up to a wall that opened and let them in. The group then ran up to the wall and Beifong bent the metal on the other side opening it. She then bent the door open and the group continued. They hid and looked out over the place.

"That tram goes to the training camp." A tram took off.

The leader walked over to a stopped tram. "Everything was delivered to the prison sir."

"That must be where they're keeping Bara." Tenzin whispered.

"We need to get down that tunnel." Beifong said before motioning for them to follow her.

They all got on the tram and headed down the line straight for the prison.

 _ **Prison**_

There was a beep signifying the coming of a tram. The Equalist on duty came over to check it out only to find it empty. They were then reeled into the darkness and knocked out by Bolin and Mako. The group then brought them back into the prison area tying them up and leaning them against a wall. Korra, Tenzin, and Beifong climbed part way up the stairs.

"You three, stay here and watch them." Beifong ordered Asami, Mako, and Bolin.

She then used her Seismic Sense to get a lay of the prison. "My officers are inside."

"What about Bara?" Korra impatiently asked.

Lin simply said, "I don't see him yet."

Tenzin, Korra, and Beifong walked further into the prison only to come across two more Equalist preparing to throw some bola. Tenzin bent the air and slammed them into a wall.

Beifong then went on ahead while Korra ran up to one of the Equalist, pushed him against the wall, and angrily asked. "We haven't found Bara! Where are you keeping him!?"

Korra coated her fist with the earth from the wall and aimed a fist at the man's gut. "I will ask you one more time. Where is he?"

"We don't have the Avatar and we didn't attack city hall. Tarrlock's been lying." The man explained frightened.

Beifong appeared with her guards. "I've scanned the whole complex. Barra isn't here."

"Then Tarrlock has Bara." Korra stated a little shocked.

"We've been duped." Tenzin added.

The alarms began going off, so the group ran to the tram.

"Let's get the let-out people." Bolin stated.

Everyone got on and Beifong got it moving. It was a few moments before a tram full of Equalist were coming after them.

"I got this one." Bolin said as he stepped forward.

He lowered his arms creating a wall that the tram behind them collided head on with. Up ahead everyone could see a whole army of Equalist headed by the Blue Spirit.

In response, Beifong bent the railing up. "Hold on."

The tram went up and Korra bent a hole in the roof allowing them to get to the next level. The tram crashed and everyone, shakily, got off. Beifong then opened a hole for them to leave from.

 _ **With Bara**_

Bara sat against the wall panting and looking at the grate. "To get out I just have to cut one more fourth making a total of three fourths of the grate. I feel sleepy." His vision blurred, and he passed out.

 _ **City Hall**_

Team Avatar, Lin, and Tenzin met with three of the council members and Saikhan.

"Thank you all for meeting us on such short notice." Tenzin stated.

Lin narrowed her eyes. "Chief."

Saikhan did the same. "Lin."

"Any news on Bara?" Tarrlock asked as he entered the room.

Korra stepped forward angrily. "We found a pocket of Equalist, and learned who took Bara." She pointed at Tarrlock. "It was you!"

"That is a ridiculous accusation." Tarrlock stated sounding offended.

The assistant spoke up from the second floor. "It's true." Everyone turned to him. "He took him. I was here when Avatar Bara arrived. I was ordered to leave. I was just on my way out when Tarrlock brought the Earth Avatar to the garage. He told Bara that he'd never see Republic City again and drove off with him in the back of a truck."

Korra's anger got the better of her. She punched Tarrlock in the gut causing the unsuspecting Councilman to double over in pain. She then kicked him down before Bolin and Mako grabbed her arms holding her back.

"You! Bara probably gave you every chance to end the fight peacefully. You pushed him to keep on going, didn't you!?" Korra angrily shouted struggling against the men's grasp.

Lin looked at the assistant. "Why did you keep quiet about this until now?"

"I was afraid to speak up until now because… Tarrlock is a Blood Bender. He Blood Bent Avatar Bara!" The assistant shouted.

Mako and Bolin let go of Korra as everyone looked at him in shock. Then all the benders got ready to fight.

Tarrlock was freaking out as everyone unleashed their elements. Bolin shot a rock, Mako and Korra shot fire, Tenzin shot air, and Lin shot out her cables. They were stopped by Tarrlock who bent them all into submission and knocked them out. He then ran from the room.

 _ **Hours Later…**_

Lin slapped Tenzin. "Wake up!"

Everyone was coming to and Bolin bolted upright. "Man, if that guy weren't so bad he could have made a killing helping people with insomnia."

"I'll alert the force to be on alert for him." Saikhan stated.

Korra looked at the door. "We have to go now. Maybe we can still pick up his trail and find Bara."

 _ **Cabin, Night…**_

"My life is in shambles and it's all his fault." Tarrlock angrily stated as he opened the door of his cabin only to be confronted by Equalist standing behind the now unveiled door to the cellar. Among them was Amon.

"Amon." Tarrlock stated in surprise.

The Equalist behind him, including the lieutenant, got ready to fight. "It is time for you to be Equalized."

Tarrlock returned to confidence. "You fool. You've never face bending like mine."

He knocked out all of Amon's people, but the leader of the Equalist remained standing. He then walked over to Tarrlock shocking the councilman. He focused solely on Amnon moving his arms down,

It worked for a few seconds, but Amon quickly overcame it. "What are you? What is this!?"

"I am the solution, and this was my gift from the Spirits." Amon stated.

He brought Tarrlock to his knees and took the councilman's bending causing him to scream. Amon's men got back to their feet as Amon picked the Councilman up.

"This one can have a useful place in our plans. You go get the Earth Avatar. Do not underestimate him. Electrocute the box before opening it." Amon stated before walking outside.

 _ **Downstairs**_

The Equalist walked down stairs only to find the grate at the top pried open. At this point Bara acted slamming the equalist by the stairs into the wall. He then bent the ground up creating a wall and ran up the stairs.

He barreled into the snowy landscape wearing nothing but the bottom half of his clothing. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Amon who had placed Tarrlock in the back of a truck. The two face each other with neither moving for a moment.

Bara blasted Amon with a large gust of air knocking The Equalist leader down a hill. Bara then created his Air Wheel and sped away from the cabin down the other side of the hill. Eventually he used up the last of his energy and crashed into a tree where he was covered in snow and conked out.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Naga was sniffing around until she saw Bara on the ground. The Polar Bear dog ran over and licked Bara's face rousing him.

Bara looked up and saw the polar bear dog. "Naga?" He was shivering now. "Why did you come and find me? You're Korra's animal." Naga whined and licked Bara again. "Whatever, I'm just glad to see a familiar face." He patted Naga. "You're a good girl."

He pulled himself to his feet and climbed onto Naga's saddle. The Polar bear dog then began her trek back to Republic City.

 _ **Republic City, Night…**_

Team Avatar, Beifong, and Tenzin rode Oogi around the city looking for any trace of Tarrlock when they heard a howl.

Korra perked up. "That's Naga. She must have found Bara." She spotted them. "Down there."

Oogi landed and Naga faced them.

Tenzin happily said. "Bara." Bara, still shivering from his time in the mountains, came to. "Thank goodness."

"Where's Tarrlock? How did you get away?" Lin asked.

Korra pushed them aside. "Give him some space." She then got Bara off Naga and carried him bridal style. "I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I was cold, but I feel better know." Bara replied having stopped shivering. "I'm glad you're here."

Korra laid him in Oogi's saddle and she rubbed a hand through his hair. "You're safe now."

Bara went back to sleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: It's interesting that the blue spirit girl is around just enough there to keep are from tilting the battles in favor of the good guys, she has me really curious as to her identity due to her choice of weapons. It is nice to see that Bara's ownership of the arena wasn't just a one and done type of thing.

Quillion9000: Of course, I won't be focusing to much more on the arena, but it and Tenka will be coming up again. As for the blue spirit, I'll say she has some good genes.


	16. Turning the Tide

_**Air Temple Island, Bara's Room**_

Bara was resting peacefully as Korra sat by his bed side. She rested a hand on top of his.

" _Losing you like that… It's made me realize how I feel about you."_ Korra thought.

 _ **Tenzin's Room**_

He entered the room to find his family sleeping in the bed. He sat in the chair and rested a hand on his wife's stomach

Jinora was the first to rise. "Daddy, your home. We waited up for you. Is Bara okay?"

"Yes, he is." Tenzin assured everyone. "He's fine sweetie."

Ikki went over and hugged her father. "I was scared. I thought he wasn't coming back."

"I'm sorry you were scared, but everything will be fine now, I promise." Tenzin stated.

 _ **Dining Room, Later…**_

Bara was wolfing down his food. "You would not believe what I had to do to escape. I am starved." He looked at Pema. "Your food is amazing Pema."

Pema smiled. "We're so thankful that your home safe."

Bara stopped having remembered something important. "Oh, what about my mom. Does she know?"

"I went and told her the news myself. Says she wants to see you as soon as your able." Lin assured.

Bara sighed relieved. "Thank you Chief Beifong."

Bara finished his food and Pema came to collect the plates.

"I'll help." Asami stated as she gathered a few of them.

"Bara, I realize you went through a lot, but I need to know everything that happened." Tenzin stated.

"First off, I believe Tarrlock is Yakone's son." Bara replied.

"It all makes sense. That's how Tarrlock Blood Bent us without a full moon/" Lin stated.

"Then Tarrlock showed up to the cabin where he was confronted by Amon and the Equalist. They were crashing around upstairs, so I can only figure that they were locking for the door which must have been hidden.

Anyways, some commotion goes on upstairs then Equalist come down, but by then I had broken out using a trick I heard from Katara. I used my sweat as a Water Source to cut this grate at the top of the box and squeezed out.

Though there was a slight problem. I had a lot of trouble controlling my own sweat and the bars were think. I had to produce a whole lot of it. Once I got out, I remained hidden and waited for my chance.

Once the Equalist were in the basement, I surprised those nearest to the stairs slamming them into the wall before forming a wall and bolting for the door. I entered the snowy mountain to find Tarrlock being loaded into a truck by Amon.

He was going to come after me, so I blasted him with air sending him down the other side of the mountain. I then formed the Air Wheel and went for as long as I could before I was completely out of juice.

This just so happened to send me into a tree knocking me out and covering my upper body in snow. I don't how long it was, but Naga eventually found me. I was then brought back to Republic city after climbing on her back and passing out once more."

Tenzin sighed. "This is terrible news. Amon is becoming embolden. Taking out a councilman. Almost capturing the Avatar. I fear Amon is entering his end game."

 _ **Kitchen**_

Korra entered the kitchen to find Pema and Asami doing dishes. "Hey, can I get more hot water. Bara wanted more tea." Pema and Asami looked at Korra with a knowing smile. "Is everything okay?"

"When are you going to tell him that you like him?" Pema asked.

Korra was blushing. "Will you two not right now."

Asami chuckled. "It's cute Korra. You're this big bad bender, but a little crush makes you flustered."

Korra's blush deepened. "How do you guys even know I've decided that I like him that way?"

Asami replied, "Korra, no girl stays at a boy's side, for as long as you did, while they sleep. So, when are you going to confess to him?"

"I swear, you two are just as bad as Ikki and Jinora. I'll tell him when I'm good and ready. Now, can you please give me some hot water." Korra asked.

Pema laughed, "Alright dear. You go sit down and I'll brew the tea." Pema smiled. "Just don't wait too long. Remember, you'll always regret it if you let this sit."

Korra sighed, "I know." Pema held her stomach in pain. "Are you okay?"

"Should we get Tenzin." Asami asked concerned.

Pema waved them off. "Don't worry him with this. The baby is just kicking harder than usual. He's just excited to get out is all."

"Okay." Both girls said unsure.

 _ **Courtyard**_

Tenzin asks Lin to watch Pema and the children as a safety measure. Lin agrees. Pema is thankful and immediately gives her Meelo to bathe. Beifong is not thrilled by the idea.

 _ **Republic City**_

The other council members are being taken out by Equalist who have disguised themselves. Tenzin is treated to the same, but he's able to defeat them making him the last council member left. It is at this moment that Amon attacks the city and air ships appear in the sky bearing the Equalist logo. War has come to Republic City.

 _ **Air Temple island**_

Lin and the Air Bender kids ran out and saw the destruction.

"Alright kids, it's time you went inside." Lin ordered.

The walked towards the house as Team Avatar comes out.

"We saw the explosion. What's going on?" asked Korra.

"Republic city is under attack." Lin responded.

 _ **Republic City**_

Team Avatar stepped off the boat.

"Where did you say you parked the car?" Bolin asks.

"It's over there." Korra replied and the team ran over to it.

"What happened to it?" Asami asked seeing that the front was a bit busted up.

She turned to Bara. "You three got arrested and we had two vehicles that needed to be removed. Trust me, there could have been a whole mess of tickets if I'd let Korra leave it where she originally parked it."

Asami got her Equalist glove out of the trunk and the team piled into the car while Bara got on his bike.

"Asami, stay on my tail." Bara stated as he turned the police lights on.

"Why didn't you use those the times we patrolled the city?" Mako asked.

"I wasn't exactly working for the police at the time. Chief Beifong was gone after all, and it would have been illegal then. Now, we need to hurry to city hall." Bara stated as if it were obvious.

"Guys, we can discuss this latter. Bara, give us a police escort." Asami ordered.

"You got it." Bara stated as he drove off followed by Asami.

 _ **Police HQ**_

Tenzin walks in and discovers that things are in disarray. The forces ships are down. air ships are getting blown out of the skies. The police are spread too thin. In the end he decides to send a message to the United forces.

He gets it out as the Equalist attack the HQ using knockout gas to take the rest of the police out and shutting down power. Tenzin saves those in the main room and gets them out thanks to his Air Bending. They leave the building only to be confronted by mecha tanks.

 _ **Outside the HQ**_

At that moment everyone hears a siren going off.

"Reinforcements?" Saikhan questioned.

Bara appeared around the corner and purposely spun his bike before jumping off. The bike spun right into the legs of the mecha tanks knocking three off their feet. Bolin and Korra then formed a ramp and launched the car after jumping out.

It crashed into a mecha tank sending it into another. They were both knocked over and exploded leaving a whole bunch of Equalist foot men and two mecha tanks standing. The battle began.

The remaining mecha tanks held up magnets drawing the metal benders in, but Bara put a stop to it bending the men out of their suits and allowing them to drop to the ground.

"Everyone, work together and take down the Equalist!" Mako shouted.

The police force and Asami made quick work of the foot soldiers while Korra took down a tank by pouring water into its engines. Tenzin then used his air bending to send it into the air.

The last Mecha tank was taken out my Bolin, Mako, and Bara. Bolin formed a wall behind the tank and Mako and Bara fire bent at it pushing it into the wall and toppling it. Bolin then bent the earth around it trapping the suit in place.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked Tenzin concerned.

Tenzin gave a sigh of relieve. "I'm fine. We all are thanks to you kids."

Saikhan walked up to Bara. "Thank you as well kid. I guess that explains how they were able to take down the rest of the force."

"Wait, you mean your…" Bara began.

Saikhan frowned. "We're all that's left of the police force at this point."

"Guys, not to break this up, but look." Mako pointed at the island.

There was an Equalist ship over the island now.

Tenzin worriedly said, "Oh no."

"Tenzin, we'll join you and help protect the last Air Benders." Saikhan replied.

Tenzin thought about it for a moment, but shook his head. "No, today we've lost the battle, but we have a chance to turn the tide. Saikhan, take your men and go into hiding for now. The kids can come with and help me."

Saikhan nodded. "Okay Tenzin." He then looked from him to the Avatars. "Whenever any of you are ready to launch the counter attack, we'll be there." He then turned to his remaining men. "Men, it's time to bunker down. Let's move and be quick about it."

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

The Equalist attack running into the 1st line of defense, the White Lotus members. Pema screams as she's having the baby. Lin tells everyone to go inside. A second ship then appears this one carrying the Lieutenant.

Beifong takes out the Equalist with ease, but the Lieutenant's swords get caught by Lin's cables, and he shocks her as more Equalist appear. The Air Bender kids come in and perform clean up beating everyone and saving Beifong.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Oogi lands and the children happily come running.

Tenzin jumped down and hugged them relieved. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright."

Meelo got on Tenzin's back and proudly said, "We got the bad guys."

"You let them fight?" Tenzin angrily questioned.

"I would have been toast without their help. You should be proud. You taught them well." He looked at his children. "Go on. Be with your wife."

Tenzin took his kids with him.

 _ **Tenzin and Pema's Room**_

Tenzin heard the baby's cry and enter the room alone. "Pema."

He then walked over to his wife.

"Tenzin." Pema happily stated.

He sat down and held her shoulder. "I'm here."

"This is our new son." She said passing the baby to the Air Bending Master.

Tenzin looks at the baby and he looks at his father. "Hello."

The baby giggled as the kids entered followed by Lin, Korra, and Mako.

"Kids, met your new brother Rohan." Tenzin stated.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but more air ships are coming." Korra stated.

"Everything is going to be okay, right daddy?" Ikki asked worriedly.

Tenzin looked at his family.

 _ **Courtyard**_

Tenzin, Korra, Bara, and Lin joined Bara, Bolin, and Asami. They were all looking at the sky as 5 Equalist air ships made their way to the island.

"What do you want to do Tenzin?" Korra asked.

Tenzin took a deep breath. "I need to protect my family and get them away from this conflict. If Amon got his hands on my children, I'd hate to even think of it."

"If you're leaving, then I'm going with you." Lin stated.

Tenzin gave a grateful smile. "Thank you, Lin."

"Korra and Bara, I want you two to leave this island and go into hiding for a bit." Tenzin stated.

"I'm not giving up." Korra stated determined.

Bara shook his head. "That's not what he's asking us to do Korra. We lost this battle, but it's far from over. We need to retreat and collect our thoughts."

Tenzin nodded, "That's right. I've sent word to the United Forces, and when my family is safe, I'll return. With reinforcements we can turn the tide and stop this from spreading to the nations."

Korra sighed. "In other words, we need to be patient."

Tenzin rested a hand on Korra's shoulder. "You've learned well."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

It was time for them to part ways.

Korra and Tenzin shared a hug. "Stay safe Korra." He then nodded at Bara. "You to."

Bara smiled. "Don't worry about us Master. You just focus on getting your family to safety. I hear Ember Island is quite nice this time of year. There's even an old man who knows some good stories."

"Tenzin, if were leaving, we must do it now." Beifong warned.

Tenzin got onto Oogi and left unfortunately it wasn't going to be a clean get away as two ships turned and gave chase. More ships took their place dropping more Equalist on top of Team Avatar and the White Lotus.

The White Lotus jumped in front of Team Avatar. "Get out of here. We'll hold them off."

Bara sighed, and spoke to himself. "I suppose now is as good a time as any to test how long I can run with Air Bending." He then addressed everyone. "Let's move."

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami got onto Naga's back and took off. Bara followed them keeping up with the Polar Bear dog.

Bolin pointed up the cliff side. "It's the mustache guy."

Naga jumped into the air knocking the lieutenant into the brush well below them on the other side.

"You know, I'm starting to like Naga more with each passing day." Bara stated.

They all jumped into the water and Korra bent a sphere around them keeping the water away as they swam back to Republic City.

 _ **With Tenzin's Group**_

 _The Equalist are gaining on them. Beifong spreads a net, using her cables, and grabs onto the robe. She then stands and looks at Tenzin's Family telling them to keep going no matter what happens to her._

She jumps off Oogi and reels herself in heading for the blimps. She destroys the ships putting them off balance, so they can't follow Tenzin. In the process she gets captured and shocked into unconsciousness. Tenzin and his family escape.

 _ **In a Pipe**_

Korra looks at the island sadly.

Bara put his arm around her. "It may be taken for now, but we'll get it all back. Come on, we should get moving."

Team Avatar retreats into the pipe.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Beifong is brought before Amon.

"Tell me where the Avatars are." Amon orders.

Beifong angrily replies. "I won't tell you anything, you monster."

Amon is then silent as he walks around Beifong and proceeds to take away her bending.

 _ **On a Ship**_

Iroh stood on his ship staring at the sky. _"I wonder if you're alright Bara?"_

Then one of his men joined him. "Sir, we just received word from the Avatars."

"They say Amon and his forces have gained control of the city. How do you wish to respond?" The man asked.

"Tell them that we will arrive in three days' time, and that I look forward to winning back Republic City together." Iroh replied.

The man saluted. "As you wish sir."

The man left and Iroh smiled. "Never a dull moment when it involves you, right Bara?"

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: It is a bit odd that Naga went searching for Bara when she is Korra's animal partner. However I like to think that even though we haven't seen them interact with eachother, that Bara and Naga have gotten to know one another "off screen" throughout the months.

Quillion9000: The off screen is part of it, but there are also cases where an animal partner, who Korra is close to, understands their feelings better than they themselves do. I like to that Naga knew Korra like Bara and wanted him safe before she herself knew

a guy1013: more

Quillion9000: Dude, I've already said I have this whole entire fanfiction done. Now I'm just usually posting a chapter a day. You'll get more, and I have some interesting things coming up to end out book one. More interesting things and ideas I have for later books.


	17. Preparation

_**An Abandoned Warehouse**_

About one third of all Non-Benders in Republic city had gone into hiding bringing with them their families. This included a sizable number of Benders as well. A good portion of them were wise and brought food. There was enough, with proper rationing, to last the large group for a week.

Shu, with a group of Police Force members, walked up to Tenkai. "I think we've scoured the whole city and found everyone that was in hiding."

Tenkai smiled, "Good work Shu. I want you to relay to everyone the schedule. We need the people listed to go out and keep watch. We need to provide the Avatars with as much up to date information as we can get our hands on."

Shu nodded. "I'll get right on deploying the proper people."

"So, you're the one who organized all these people?" Saikhan asked.

Tenkai smiled. "My old boss usually had me organize everything when it came to Pro-Bending season. Compared to that, getting all these people together was easy."

Saikhan nodded, "Well, it is quite impressive. Let us know if there's anything we can do?"

Tenkai held up a finger "There is. We have a lot of room here, and people that need some training. You guys are police force members, so your experience would be greatly appreciated it."

Saikhan thought it over. "How long do you reckon we have until an attack is launched?"

"The united Forces will be here in three days, so I'd have to assume around then." Tenkai replied.

"That's not too long, but I suppose we can't expect anything less. We'll see what we can do, but we can't turn people into proper soldiers overnight." Saikhan stated.

Tenkai nodded, "That's fine. Any training you can give would be appreciated."

Saikhan addressed his men. "Alright, were setting up shop here. Go around to the training groups and get started helping them out."

Tenkai smiled and looked at the celling. _"Bara, when the time comes, we'll be ready."_

 _ **City Hall**_

An Equalist air ships flew in the sky.

A crowd had gathered to hear a speech, and that was what Hiroshi was giving. "It is a glorious day my brothers. Amon has torn down the tyrannical Bending government. He has declared bending illegal, and he has the Avatars on the run.

Our great leader has a vision for the future. One day soon bending will no longer exist, and we will live in a world that is finally equal. The United Forces are on their way right now to try and stop that dream, but we will prevail!"

Two people, dressed in Equalist attire, walked away as the people cheered. They walked into the park and one of them bent a bolder revealing a hole that they jumped down. It was then put back in place.

 _ **Vagabond Hideout**_

Team Avatar had just heard the speech from Mako and Bolin.

"The Avatars are on the run? We're not running from anyone. I say we just go up there and knock some head. They'll never know what hit them." Korra angrily stated.

Bara said, "We have plans in place. Going up there would just put them in jeopardy." Korra sighed and Bara rolled his eyes. "Once General Iroh's here, we'll start 'knocking heads' all you want."

"I hope it happens soon. I'm getting tired of all this patience stuff." Korra huffed.

At that moment Gommu, the vagabond Korra met on her first day, appeared handing everyone a bowl of food.

"Dinner is served." He said as he joined the group.

Korra said, "Thank you for letting us hang out with you for the past few days."

Gommu happily said. "Honored to oblige. My associates and I oppose Amon's so called Equalist movement. After all, we've managed just fine finding peace and common ground with one another. We coexist with one another."

Bara smiled. "It may not be much, but I'm glad this part of the city is how Aang pictured it. Gives me hope that the rest of the city can find a balance like yours."

Bolin was enjoying the food. "You know, this is the best tasting street gruel I've ever had."

"I culled it from the finest dumpsters the city has to offer." Gommu offered.

Asami turned green in the face and put the bowl down. Pau seized his chance and ate it.

Bara shrugged as he ate another spoonful. "Food is food."

 _ **Night…**_

Bara couldn't sleep, so he was taking a walk. He eventually came upon Korra who was leaning against Naga.

Bara walked up and patted Naga. "So, you couldn't sleep either?"

"No, I just have this pit in my stomach." Korra replied.

Bara sat down next to her.

"It's so crazy. Just a few months ago I was in the South Pole training for my Fire Bending Test and now I'm in the middle of an all-out war." Korra replied.

Bara leaned back. "I know what you mean. A few months ago, I was introduced to a girl who wanted nothing to do with me. Now here I am, with that same girl, fighting in a war. But you know what, I can't envision fighting this war without you. I'm glad we got each other's backs."

Korra was blushing again. "Me too."

Korra looked at Bara and he looked at here. For a second, that's all they did as they slowly got closer.

Bara then quickly got to his feet blushing slightly. "I should probably get some sleep."

Korra looked down. "I should as well."

Bara walked away feeling his heart bumping in his chest. _"I think… I think I've sorted out how I feel about Korra, but now is not the time to tell her. I'll tell her how I feel once this is over."_

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Amon looked at the city as the lieutenant walked up to him. "Sir, we weren't able to find any more benders today."

"Most intriguing. Continue looking and keep me up to date. The records indicate a large majority are still out there." Amon ordered.

The lieutenant nodded. "Sir."

 _ **Docks, Next Day…**_

Once the United Forces arrive, we need to be ready to help in any way we can." Korra stated.

Mako said, "They're here."

Bara smiled. "Iroh never disappoints."

A fleet of 5 ships sailed towards Republic City.

"Hold a minute. Weren't there big airships in the sky just yesterday." Bolin stated while starring at the sky.

Mako took the telescope from Bolin and scanned around. "I don't see any Mecha tanks either."

Team Avatar grew worried.

Explosions began going off in the water, and Bara immediately jumped into action completely serious as he glided towards the lead ship at his top speed. At the same time Korra jumped into the water swimming for the ships.

Bara landed on the ship and looked to the sky just like Korra and Iroh. There was a strange buzzing in the air.

"Where does Hiroshi keep finding the time to invent this stuff!" Bolin exclaimed.

The planes flew overhead dropping bombs on the ships proceeding to blow one out of the water. The bombs were also able to go through water and destroy another. The ships were being blown apart and the brave United Forces were doing everything in their power to take the planes down.

Bara jumped up and landed at Iroh's side blasting a plan out of the sky with fire. The two nodded and continued to fight together. Iroh then left Bara and climbed to the crow's nest.

Korra stayed in the water using it to destroy the planes. She redirected torpedoes back at the planes and turned the water into ice. General Iroh made it to the crow's nest and destroyed several planes, but one got close dropping a bomb.

Iroh let lose a blast at that moment causing the bombs to blow up in his face. Bara's eyes grew wide when he saw this. He saw Iroh sink into the water. _"No."_ Suddenly his mind showed him every time Korra almost died.

" _No!"_ Then it showed what just happened on a loop only every time it was a different person from Bara's memory replacing Iroh. _"NO!"_ Finally, it was just Iroh's body just before he sank into the waves.

"NOOOOOO!" Bara angrily shouted as his eyes turned from their normal blue to all white.

He jumped into the water and summoned a vortex to carry him into the air. He said nothing as he cut the wings and tails off the planes using a combination of air, water, and fire.

 _ **With Korra**_

Korra had dived under water immediately after Iroh fell in, so she was shocked by what she saw. Bara was destroying plane and plane, and his eyes were glowing white.

"Is that… Is that the Avatar State!" she questioned.

Iroh managed to look at Bara. "If I'm right, then this is his first time entering the state." He tried to swim on his own, but his arm wouldn't allow it. "I need to get to him. I don't think he can exit on his own."

Korra created a floating piece of ice and laid Iroh on it. "Right, then I'll do it. I'll send, you to land and my friends will help you from there."

Iroh nodded, "Thank you Avatar Korra. For saving my life and being a friend to Bara."

Korra returned the nod before propelling the young general to land. She then swam underwater and straight up Bara's vortex. She reached Bara who was scanning for more planes but finding none. Korra immediately did the first thing that came to mind.

She hugged him. "Bara, I'm not sure, but this resulted from General Iroh being blasted away right? You can stop now. He's fine and there's no more planes. We're all going to be fine."

Bara's eyes became blue once more, and he felt like passing out. He stayed awake and slowly lowered the vortex until they were back in the water. Bara then passed out once he was sure they were both safe.

 _ **Vagabond Hideout, Some Time Later…**_

Bara found that he was lying against Naga and Korra was sleeping on his shoulder like that time when they staked out the park. Bara blushed a crimson red. It only grew deeper as he remembered how long Korra had hugged him when he was in the Avatar State.

Bara was unsure what to do, so he decided to feign sleep and let Korra decide when she wanted to wake up. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to spend to long there as Bolin and Mako showed up.

"Hey, you two up and about yet?" Mako asked.

Korra slowly opened her eyes to find she was staring at Bara once again. She Blushed and pulled away from him. Bara opened his eyes feigning a yawn and stretching.

"Yeah, sorry if I worried you guys." Bara stated while rubbing his head.

"Worried us." Bolin excitedly said. "That was amazing. You decimated those planes like they were nothing."

Bara turned to Mako. "Is Iroh okay?"

Iroh and Asami joined them before Mako could answer. Iroh's sleeve was torn, but his arm seemed fine.

"I'm okay old friend. Avatar Korra healed my arm. Now that you're up, we can formulate a proper plan." Iroh stated.

Everyone gathered around and went over what happened out there.

"I was prepared to deal with Sato's mecha tanks, but now these new hi-speed air crafts" Iroh finally stated.

Korra had recovered now. "I know. Every time we think we have an advantage, Amon out smarts us."

"No mater our plan, he always has a better one." Bolin stated.

"Not exactly, if the last report we got is anything to go by." Bara added.

Iroh was curious. "A report?"

"Not everyone, non-benders and benders included, believes in Amon's equality. There are those that are here hiding us." Asami began.

"Then there's a huge warehouse housing a fair number of benders and non-benders alike that managed to escape when things went down. Chief Saikhan, Tenkai, a friend of mine, and Shu, a good guy, have been keeping everyone safe and preparing to move at a moment's notice." Bara added.

"Though only the 7 or so Police Force member and the Pro-Bender's really have any training at all." Mako finished.

"Then this fight is far from over. On top of this small force you've all managed to gather, there are still reinforcements on the way, but I must warn them. Do you still have your way of getting a message out?" Iroh asked.

"I know just the man for the job." Korra confidently stated.

 _ **Communications Room**_

Gommu plugged the system in "And who is the recipient of this top-secret message."

Iroh smiled. "Bumi of the second division."

Bara laughed, "I love that guy. Tenzin's great, but sometimes you just need that wild card."

"Ready sir." Gommu stated.

"Fleet ambushed and destroyed by Equalist air craft. Retreat to Red Sand island until I give the signal. Do no approach the city until you receive the all clear." Iroh stated as Gommu finished telegraphing it.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Iroh had gotten his hands on a map and spread it on the table. "Now comes the hard part. We need to ground those air crafts; otherwise, Bumi's fleet will never be able to retake the city."

Mako pointed at the map. "They flew in from this direction, so I'd bet on the landing strip being somewhere past that mountain range."

"Everyone get ready. We leave at dawn." Iroh said as he and the rest of the team followed him.

They'd just left the room when Korra said, "Wait." Getting everyone's' attention. "I'm sorry, but I'm not going with you tomorrow."

"Why not?" Asami asked.

"I'm sick and tired of hiding from Amon. It's time I face him." Korra stated determined.

Iroh replied, "That's not a good plan. We should stick together."

Korra shook her head. "I'm not waiting for him to hunt me and Bara down. My gut's telling me that it's time to end this."

Bara smiled. "You're crazy if you think I'm not coming with you."

Iroh thought about it for a moment. "My father always did say to trust the Avatar's gut. Very well, then this shall be the end."

 _ **Next Day**_

Korra and Bara were wearing Equalist garbs. All of Team Avatar had gathered together.

"Looks like we'll be parting ways for a bit." Bara stated.

Bolin smiled, "Yeah, but we'll all come together after this and celebrate just like when we did Pro-Bending."

"If that's the case, then it'll be the Team Captain's turn to pick." Bara stated.

Asami joined in. "I think I should get to pick because I was not a part of the team when you guys did that whole deal."

"Nah, Mako told us about your choice of restaurant. It's not really for celebrating a win." Korra said.

Iroh then walked up to Bara and held out his arm. "Take of yourself and your fellow Avatar, Bara."

Bara smiled and shook the hand. "That goes double for you. I want to see all of you at the celebration."

They parted and Iroh's team hoped on Naga riding off in a different direction from Bara and Korra.

 _ **Outside**_

The two had dawned their mask. Korra bent the water away from them as they walked into the ocean.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

They surfaced and saw Amon get in an air ship.

"We need to get inside the temple." Bara began.

Korra finished. "When he returns, we ambush him."

They made their way to the tower only for a famine voice to asks, "What are you two doing here."

They turned to find the Blue Spirit. Bara remained silent for fear that she'd recognize his voice.

"We were just transferred." Korra stated.

"Well you're being transferred again. Amon wants extra security at the Arena today?" The Blue Spirit stated.

"What do you mean the Arena?" Korra asked.

The Blue Spirit chuckled. "Seems we have some imposters among our ranks."

Bara moved his arms out shooting a large gust of wind that sent the Blue Spirit into the wall of the temple.

"Let's get out of here!" Bara shouted.

He and Korra ran while the Blue spirit collected herself. "If it isn't my lucky day. I didn't know you'd be here Avatar Bara."

She threw her boomerang, but Bara caught it and dropped it on the ground. "I'm not letting that hit me ever again!"

They were now being chased by multiple Equalist, so Bara and Korra turned around creating a huge wall before they continued running. They then jumped into the water, as Korra bent the water away, and swam for Republic City.

 _ **Republic City, Some Time Later…**_

Bara and Korra stood in the alley way with their mask removed. Soon enough Shu appeared.

"Avatars Bara and Korra, I wasn't expecting to run into you on my route. Is something big going down?" Shu asked.

Bara nodded, "Tell Tenkai that Amon is planning something at the Arena. Get all those willing to fight and come to the arena as soon as possible. Only fight those in Equalist clothes or those that attack you."

Shu nodded determined, "Very well Avatars, but please be careful. We don't wish to lose you."

He then walked on leaving them alone.

"Let's get going." Korra stated.

The pair put their mask back on and began making their way to the Pro-Bending Arena.

* * *

a guy1013:ok that is really fast and more


	18. B1 End: Endgame and Future Problems

_**Air Field**_

Naga ran towards the field as planes flew by overhead. They soon came to a stop atop a cliff and looked down at the field.

Iroh said, "I think we've found our air field." He looked to the Earth Bender. "Bolin, once we get down there you tear up those runways. We can't let those air crafts take off."

Bolin saluted. "Yes General."

"We'll move out in 5 minutes, so prepare yourselves." Iroh ordered.

Mako walked over to Asami, "Are you okay?"

Asami nodded and seriously said, "I am. My father needs to be stopped. The Equalist need to be stopped. I'm prepared to help stop both."

Mako nodded, "If you wanted, you could stay here."

Asami shook her head. "No, you already tried that at the mansion. I'm coming and that's all there is to it."

Mako held up his hands. "Alright, no need to say anything more."

She kissed Mako on the cheek. "It is sweet of you to worry."

Bolin then appeared putting his arms around the two of them. "Wow Mako, you worry about your girlfriend before your brother. I'm hurt."

Mako was unfazed. "No, you're not."

Bolin smiled, "You're right. Still would be nice if someone was worried for me though."

Mako smiled and decided to humor his brother by patting his face. "There, there Bolin."

"You're just messing with me, aren't you?" Bolin asked.

Mako parted from his brother. "That's what brothers are for."

 _ **Pro-Bending Arena**_

Korra and Bara, still in disguise, appeared on one of the balconies as Amon rose onto the stage to the cheering from his followers.

"Welcome all of you. Thank you for joining me on this historic occasion. When I was a boy a Water Bender killed my family starting me on my quest to equalize the world. Now before we get to the main even, allow me to share with you what has been promised. From today onward I will no longer wear a mask."

He removed his mask to reveal a man with medium length brown hair, muttonchops, and yellow eyes. He dropped the mask and smashed it beneath his boot.

"Now for the main event. Oh, and I think the Avatars will find this quite enjoyable." Amon stated.

Another platform rose revealing Tarrlock, Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo all bound.

 _ **Air Field**_

The group approached the fence post and Mako held his hand up. "Hold on a moment, don't you guys find it strange that there's no fence here?"

Iroh looked at it closer and widened his eyes. "You're right Mako. This is an Electric fence. If we'd taken just a few more steps, we'd have been rendered unconscious." He then looked at the Fire Bender. "Can you bend lighting?"

Mako nodded, "Yeah. I learned at a young age."

"Mind helping me with this. I see two planes heading on the runway, and I'd prefer if none made it into the air." Iroh stated.

"Alright, let's do it." Mako stated.

They both got ready to bend lighting and touched the fence. They then channeled the electricity and shot the planes stopping them in their tracks.

"Move now!" Iroh ordered.

 _ **Inside the Hanger.**_

Hiroshi was ordering the Equalist. "We're being attacked. I want the rest of those planes in the air. All non-pilots get in a mecha tank and secure the plans safe passage. The remaining numbers, do what you can to hold off these invaders."

 _ **Outside the Hanger**_

Planes began heading for the runways as Bolin began destroying them.

"He's not going to be able to get them all. Mako, you take charge. I'm going to take down those planes from the skies." Iroh ordered as he changed course heading for a plane that was quickly taking off.

Mako yelled to Bolin, "Bro, stop focusing on the roads. Smash the planes as they come out of the hanger." Mech tanks started to pour onto the field. "And help me deal with those."

Asami noticed some vacant Mecha Tanks and ran over to one. She jumped inside and closed the hatch powering it on.

"What do you know, just like a Future Industries fork lift." Asami said to herself.

Iroh reached the plane and ejected the guy taking his seat. It took a moment, but he was soon flying steady and right on course for the other planes that made it off the runway.

The battle at the hanger had truly began.

 _ **Arena**_

What you see before you is one Councilman Tarrlock. And utter wretch of a man who thought he could rule Republic City like his father, the triad leader Yakone. He failed. I stripped him of his bending.

That is what I plan on doing to the Air Benders. Tonight, we send a message to the world and stripe it of Air Bending forever." The people cheered. "Avatars, your more than welcome to stop me if you can."

Korra was about ready to jump down there straight away when flash bangs went off everywhere. And Equalist began dropping like flies whether it be from the gloves or bending knocking them out.

Tenkai spoke over the microphone. "Your revolution ends here Amon. We will no longer allow you to speak for all Non-Benders. We don't want to wage war. We don't want the other nations to fear us. What we want is understanding of one another. Now, get out of mine and Bara's arena."

Amon spoke into his own microphone. "Equalist, regroup and push these invaders back. I will join you as soon as I am done here."

Bara and Korra nodded. The Two Avatars then hoped onto the wall and used their Fire Bending to run along the wall. They hoped onto the stage and started an all-out fight with the Equalist shooting fire at them. Bara kept up the barrage as Korra freed everyone starting with Tarrlock.

"You're… freeing me?" Tarrlock questioned sounding quite depressed. "After everything I did to you and Bara."

Korra sighed, "Personally, I'd have left you here. If you want to thank anyone for this, then thank Bara because he's the only reason I'm doing this."

Tarrlock was soon free and kind of just stood there. Korra paid him no mind as she moved onto Tenzin. At this time Bara switched to air since the Equalist became accustomed to his fire.

"Where are Pema and the baby?" Korra asked.

"In prison." Tenzin replied.

Korra asked, "Beifong?"

Tenzin shook his head. "I don't know."

Tenzin's hands were free, and he let lose a massive gust pushing all the Equalist, and Amon, off the stage. Korra then freed all three kids.

"Follow me kids." Korra ordered.

They all left the stage and ran into the hallway.

"Tenzin, go get Pema and get everyone out of here. Me and Korra will create a diversion." Bara stated.

"Let's go kids." Tenzin stated.

They ran down the other hallway and Bara sealed it shut with Earth Bending. Amon then entered the hallway and ran at them. Korra bent some fire into the hall and she and Bara took off running away from him.

They soon entered different rooms before Amon jumped through the fire and ran down the hall. The man listened and heard heavy footsteps in the room to his right. He entered that room.

This was Korra's room. He walked right up to the curtains and pulled it back revealing The Water Avatar. Korra jumped past him and got into a fighting stance. Amon charged at her avoiding the fire.

Before he got close enough, he had to dodged to the right avoiding a boulder that Bara hurled at him. "Stay away from her."

Bara had to dodged himself as electrified swords came at him. "Your fight is with me Earth Avatar."

Korra shot rocks at Amon, but he easily avoided them and drew close once more. He grabbed Korra's arm and forced to the ground before applying his thumb and removing her bending.

"No!" Bara shouted angrily tackling the lieutenant away.

 _ **With Iroh**_

Iroh's plane was destroyed so he used his Fire Bending to get to another one and stole it. He then shot fire at another knocking it out its engine. Then up blowing the last one away. He then had to bail as his air plane crashed into the mask removing it from Aang's statue. Iroh clung to the banner to prevent himself from falling.

 _ **Hanger**_

Bolin was shooting large rocks at the oncoming mecha tanks having already finished off the last of the planes. Three were quickly advancing and shot out their hooks at him. Naga appeared catching them all and pulling them to the ground in one big wreck.

Bolin laughed, "That's why you don't play tug of war with a Polar Bear Dog."

Mako was sending the Equalist left packing.

Asami was tearing apart the planes that had yet to leave the hanger as Hiroshi entered. "What are you doing Asami? You are aiding the very people who took your mother from us."

"You're clouded by your hatred father to see the differences between those that took mom, and my friends and boyfriend." Asami stated defiantly.

"You insolent child." Hiroshi angrily stated.

He charged at Asami. Asami, in return, shot her cable at her father, but he dodged them. He then got in close and swung at Asami knocking her mech tank into a plane. Hiroshi then advanced on her and began beating on her mecha tank.

"I now see that there is no chance to save you." Hiroshi shouted before going for the final punch.

He was stopped by Mako firing a large bolt of electricity disabling the tanks functions. "Stay away from my girlfriend."

Asami got her mecha tank back up and tore Hiroshi's mecha tank's arm off while judo throwing him into the ground. She then peeled the casing open before allowing Bolin to hit him on the head with a nicely aimed shot knocking him out.

 _ **Arena**_

Bara coated his arm in earth, ran at Amon, and punched him square I the face. The Equalist leader hit some planks of wood causing them to topple on top of him. The Earth Avatar then picked Korra up bridal style and ran from the room.

"Bara, my bending." Korra sadly stated.

Bara smiled at her. "It'll be fine. Maybe Katara can help you or I can contact Aang and learn Energy Bending from him. If all else fails, then I'll hunt down a lion turtle. There are ways to fix this Korra."

The Blue Spirit appeared from around the corner and slammed her sheathed blade into Bara's gut. He dropped Korra and skid along the ground. To make matters worse, Amon had caught up with them.

"I'm impressed. Not many could get a shot in. Adding earth to the mix was a stroke of genius." Amon praised as he grabbed Bara and propped him up. "But Bending is a disease that I will wipe out. Everyone will be equal."

Amon was about to take Bara's Bending when Korra saw it and punched. "No!"

Air shot forth. The Blue Spirit just avoided it, but Amon wasn't so lucky. He pushed away from Bara.

" _Impossible. Her bending should be gone… unless… she wasn't connected to her Air Bending until now!"_ Amon angrily thought.

Korra was surprised. "I can Air Bend?" She clenched her fist. "I can Air Bend!"

She threw air shot after air shot at Amon finishing it with a kick that sent him soaring out the window while also destroyed a good portion of the wall in the process. He flew straight into the drink.

Bara helped Korra to the hole as they watched Amon surface and swam to shore only for Tarrlock to run straight at him wrapping his arms around the extremist. He then looked up at Bara and smiled.

"Avatars, I'm sorry." Tarrlock regretfully mouthed before jumping into the water still clutching Amon. Before the moment of impact, an Equalist glove around his hand activated. killing them the moment they hit the water

Korra just sadly buried her head in Bara's shoulder as the fighting everywhere wrapped up with the Equalist being stopped. The Blue Spirit got away while the lieutenant was captured.

" _Tarrlock…"_ Bara sadly thought as he took Korra away from the window.

 _ **Air Temple island: Two Days Later, Night…**_

Bara checked in on Korra and found her sleep very troubled. He clenched his fist before letting them go and sighing. He entered the wintry night and walked to the courtyard where he looked to the sky.

He didn't know how long he'd been out there, but Tenzin eventually found him. "Why would Tarrlock sacrifice himself?"

Bara hadn't turned to face the Air Bending Master.

Tenzin sighed, "I'm not sure, but my father once told me that when we hit our lowest point, we're open to the greatest changes. Having his Bending taken and being imprisoned gave Tarrlock a lot to think about.

Maybe just maybe he realized that no matter what, he'd only cause others more pain and suffering if he lived. He sacrificed himself and took Amon out to give Republic City the chance it needs to become something truly beautiful."

Bara closed his eyes. "You know, Amon had his points. He may have gone about it the wrong way, but this city was greatly divided."

Tenzin walked up and rested a hand on Bara's shoulder giving him a small smile. "Was greatly divided?"

Bara nodded and slightly smiled himself. "Amon wanted equality for all, but man was never designed with that in mind. We're all different. Some can bend others can't. Some are stronger, faster, or smarter than one another.

Equality could never be achieved even if he took everyone's bending away. That's not even mentioning the fact that two non-Bender would still have that potential for a bender kid. No, what this world and the city needs is understanding of one another.

Acceptance of what makes us unique. Respect for your fellow man. That's what I think Amon was truly striving for, and in that regard, he succeeded. over one third of Republic City was seen fighting together and celebrating together when it was over.

Benders and Non-Benders. People of all four nations and those born in this city. It may take time, but this event has ingrained a seed of hope for the future. We all just need to do our part to cultivate this seed. To make Republic City the beacon of balance it was meant to be.

Tenzin smiled. "Those are some beautiful thoughts Avatar Bara." He then dropped his hand. "But is that all that's been bothering you?"

Bara sighed, "Master Tenzin, I've been trying everything to contact Avatar Aang. I need to learn Energy Bending. I want to undo what Amon did. I-I want to help Korra because there no guarantee that Katara, with all her knowledge and skill, can fix what Amon did."

He shook his head. "I haven't been able to get in touch with him or any of the other past Avatar. Even Kuruk who's always come before. I haven't even been able to enter the Spirit World. What have I been doing wrong?"

Tenzin replied, "It's not you Bara. It's Republic City itself. It just went through a major conflict and the spiritual energy is settling down. It's going to be a bit before you can contact your past lives. All you can do now is wait until we reach the South Pole. There you should be able to better contact your past lives."

Bara nodded sadly. "I'll wait then."

Tenzin smiled. "Now you should really go and get some rest."

Bara smiled. "Thank you for listening Master Tenzin."

"Anytime Bara." Tenzin replied.

Bara stopped by Korra's room once more and found that her sleep was still disturbed as she tossed and turned.

" _Korra…"_ Bara sadly thought as he walked back to his room and laid down.

 _ **Air Temple Dock's, Next Day…**_

Tenzin and his family stood off to the side as Team Avatar and Lin stood together.

"I can't believe Amon got you to." Beifong sadly stated.

Bolin tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, at least you unlocked your Air Bending."

Everyone just stared at him in silence for a few moments.

Mako shook his head and sighed. "Not the time bro."

Korra looked sadly at the ground so Bara put a comforting arm around her. "There are ways to reverse this Korra. If Katara can't do it, then you better believe that I'll be learning Energy Bending."

Korra weekly smiled before going back to sad.

"Yay! Uncle Bumi's here!" Ikki happily shouted as his ship went by the island.

"Waaaaaahoooo!" Bumi yelled before clapping his hands.

Bara laughed. "I've missed that crazy genius."

Tenzin just sighed and walked away. "Great, now I have to entertain my brother."

 _ **South Pole, Three Days Later…**_

Team Avatar, Senna, Korra's mom, and Tonraq, her father, Tenzin and his family, and Beifong were waiting to hear the news from Katara. Bara wanted to be there for this which is why he wasn't immediately trying to contact Aang.

Katara entered the room and stood before everyone causing them all to stand up. "I tried everything in my power, but I cannot restore Korra's bending."

"Then it's up to me." Bara stated determined.

At that moment, Kora left the room and looked at everyone before just walking out of the house without saying anything.

Bara followed her closing the door behind him. "Korra wait!"

Korra stopped. "Go away."

Bara nervously smiled. "What are you talking about?"

Korra angrily said, "Just go. Go back to Republic City and be their Avatar?"

Bara's smile fell. "Korra, what are you talking about?"

"I'm no Avatar anymore. There's no reason for you to do me any more favors. There's no reason for us to ever see each other again. There's no reason for us to have each other's backs anymore." Korra coldly stated.

She then began walking away, but Bara placed a hand on her shoulder and managed a small chuckle "That's wrong. Our connection as the Avatar may be why we met, but it was also the thing that kept us from getting close in the first place. I don't like…" He paused deciding that now was the time. "I don't love you because you are an Avatar."

Tears fell from Korra's eyes. "I-I just can't."

She ran to Naga, but Bara bent the snow into a wall stopping her in her tracks. "You couldn't do this before

Bara walked up to Korra and gripped her shoulders. "I still don't know what my block was, but the Avatar State seems to have fixed this problem. That's not the issue here. I'm not going to let you just run off and feel sad.

Korra, I love you. You're an amazing person. You may be reckless, but you have a big heart. You're beautiful, funny, and smart. Every time your sad or you cry I must know why. No one else has ever made me feel this way."

He then went in for the kiss and Korra couldn't help but kiss him back. They parted.

"Please Korra, don't run off. Just give me some time and I will learn Energy Bending." Bara stated as he let go of her.

Korra put a hand on Bara's face and gave the 1st real smile Bara had seen from here in a week.

Korra nodded, "Okay. You always have been better at contacting our past lives after all."

Bara then began walking towards the door of the compound. "I'll be back and with the knowledge of Energy Bending."

He then took off running using Air Bending to boost his speed.

 _ **Cliff overlooking the Ocean**_

Bara was panting by the time he found a spot that felt right to him. It was a cliff overlooking the vast ocean. He sat down and began meditating trying to contact Aang. He soon opened his eyes and found himself in a green field.

He saw a tall man wearing traditional Air Nomad robes. He looked a lot like Tenzin except his beard conformed more to his face. Bara stood up and walked over to the Air Bender.

"You're Avatar Aang." Bara stated.

The man smiled. "Yes, I am, and I'm proud of what you've accomplished Avatar Bara."

Bara nervously rubbed the back of his head. "I haven't really accomplished much."

Aang chuckled, "Sometimes, it is not apparent what effect you have on the people around you or what happens to a place after you've left. You haven't contacted me to discuss this. No, you've come seeking the answer to undo what Amon has done."

Bara nodded, "That's right. So many people have lost their bending. I need you to teach me how to Energy Bend, so that I may reverse what Amon's done."

Aang stroked his beard exactly like Tenzin. "It's a tricky thing you ask. Your will must be absolute, or you risk losing yourself. Your spirit must be unbendable, or you will be corrupted and destroyed."

Bara nodded determined. "I am fully okay with accepting that may happen. These people have lost something important to them. A bit of their very soul. I want to return it to them."

Aang was silent for a few moments before speaking once more. "Alright, I shall pass on the knowledge of Energy Bending to you. Use it well."

He then placed a hand on Bara's chest and head. Aang's hands glowed for a moment before dying down. He then removed them.

Bara looked at his hand in amazement. "Wow."

"Remember Bara, every Avatar must walk their own path. No two Avatar will ever go on the same journey. If you listen to your gut, then I'm sure your journey will be even greater than mine." Aang replied.

Bara bowed. "Thank you Avatar Aang, but I do have one more thing to ask before I go."

"Yes, there is a reason that Korra can't contact us, but now is not the time to share such info. Now is the time for you to return." Aang replied. "Remember, if you ever need council then we will always be there."

Behind Aang appeared every Avatar before they all vanished. Bara closed his eyes then opened them to find himself back in the real world.

 _ **Compound, Some Time Later…**_

Bara walked up to Korra and placed a thumb on her head and chest. His hands glowed for a few moments before dying down. He then stepped back and nodded at Korra giving her the go ahead.

For everyone to see Korra shot fire into the air, lifted some nearby boulders, and turned some of the ground into water before freezing it again. Korra smiled and grabbed Bara giving him a deep, passionate kiss.

Pema and Asami shared a knowing look that said. _"It's about time."_

 _ **Heart of the World**_

There was a giant disc with four equal pieces. Each representing the four elements. All around the disc were chains and all around the room the same. Chains had been removed and fallen from both. They were slowly dematerializing on the ground.

A voice came from seemingly nowhere. "Soon enough my game can come to pass. I wonder who will win. Me or the Avatar." The voice hummed. "I suppose only time will tell. At the very least, things appear as though they'll be entertaining for a while."

 _ **South Pole, Night…**_

Bara walked into Katara's house. "Katara, did you receive my letter?"

"I did." Katara let a few stray tears fall. "This woman you speak off. The way she fights. The sword and boomerang. It must be Sukka. I never thought I'd hear anything about my grandniece again."

"If I remember correctly, you said she vanish when she was 5, right?" Bara paused and sighed. "When Sokka and his son died, right?"

Katara nodded, "Yes, her body was never found like there's were. Do you know what happened to her?"

Bara shook his head. "I'm sorry, but she wasn't captured. I have no idea where she is now."

"If you ever see her again, do you think you could convince her to come see me?" Katara asked.

Bara closed his eyes. "I don't know. I can try, but I promise no more than that."

Katara nodded, "It is enough. Thank you, Avatar Bara."

 _ **A Wooden Ship, 3 Months Later…**_

Torin had certainly changed since he found out Bara was the Avatar. He immediately signed up to become a member of the White Lotus and trained like crazy developing his skills and body.

His hair was jet black, and he kept short. He now wore the clothes of a grandmaster like his friend and uncle to Bara, Yu, who hadn't changed all that much since seeing Bara off to Republic City.

The pair were currently on their way to a ship that contained a Red Lotus member.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yu asked.

Torin replied, "I've spent years debating if I should ever see him. Now I've realized that I must confront him. I need to heat why he tried to kill Bara straight from him."

Yu laid back in the boat as they had just arrived and smiled. "Alright then. Enjoy your brotherly time. I'll be hear making sure the boat doesn't get stolen."

Torin rolled his eyes and Yu closed his. "You do that."

Torin climbed aboard and made his way to the cell. He then sat in the chair and looked at the man contained within. He had long, jet black hair and a matching, full beard. He only wore green pants and no shirt displaying his many tattoos.

The man was leaning against the wood as he looked at Torin with a smile. "If it isn't my baby brother. How many years has it been since I last saw you? I think 15 is the correct number if the stars are anything to go by."

"Ghazan, do you know why I'm here?" Torin asked.

Ghazan just looked at Torin. "Baby bro, are you following in my footsteps?"

Torin angrily said, "I'm following in the footsteps of the big brother I respected." He took a deep breathe. "I'm not here to discuss that. I want to know why you tried to murder Bara." He stood up and growled. "Why did you try to murder my son!"

Ghazan laughed. "That's sweet baby brother. You actually bonded with my…"

Torin slammed his hand into the wood of his cell. "You lost all right to call him your son when you tried to kill him. Now, I won't be at peace until I know how a father could try to kill their son."

Ghazan chuckled, "You just said he wasn't my son. For all intent…"

Torin angrily shouted, "Enough with your games! I want the truth!"

Ghazan shrugged, "Very well baby bro. The truth is that the Avatar's tittle is the same as any world leaders. Why kill the Avatar? It's simple. So long as a tittle is what people revere then freedom is nothing but an illusion. Does that answer your question?"

Torin stood up and let out a breath. "It does." He then began walking away. "You should know that Bara has become strong. He's a better Bender than even you and he'll be a better man than me."

Torin climbed into the boat and the captain turned it back towards land.

Yu opened one eye. "You feel better now?"

Torin nodded. "Yeah. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my chest."

Yu smiled. "I'm glad brother."

Torin smiled. "Yu, thank you for everything you've done for Bara."

Yu chuckled, "I had to. If I'd left him alone, then he'd have never gotten a girlfriend. Especially with a nerdy father like you as his role model."

"You asked for this." Torin stated.

He then pushed Yu into the water waking him up fully.

Yu came to the surface. "Doesn't change the fact that you're a dork!"

Torin, on the retreating boat, shouted. "At least I'm dry. Have fun walking or whatever you Water Bender's do!"

Yu smiled glad that his friend was okay. If he had to be wet for a while to confirm that, then it was worth it.


	19. To the South Pole

_**With Bolin, 6 months later…**_

"Bolin has just won the first singles tournament to be held in Republic City. He may not have been able to put together a great team, but this street urchin can still play the game folks."

Everyone was cheering, but Bolin just sighed. "It just doesn't feel the same without Mako, Korra, and Bara.

 _ **With Mako and Bara**_

The two of them stood near their Satocycles drinking some coffee. Taking a small break from their patrols.

"So, is everything going well between you and Korra?" Mako asked seeming a little sad.

"Things have been great." Bara had caught onto why Mako asked that. "You actually want to talk about you an Asami, right?"

Mako sighed, "It's just not the same any more. I still care for her, but it's different now you know. She's just been so wrapped up in her company. I know, she's been trying to get it back on track, but…" He sighed. "I don't know."

Bara shrugged. "I'm no expert on relationships, but maybe you just have to give it time."

"You think?" Mako asked.

Bara shrugged again. "I don't know. I just told you I'm no expert."

Mako nodded. "I'll still try it."

The scanner turned on. "Monsoons Triad has just made off with the contents of an armored truck. Last known sighting Dragon's Flat Burrow."

"That's close." Mako stated.

Just then a truck sped past them going well over the speed limit.

Bara said, "I'm betting that's them. Let's go."

They both hoped on their Satocycles and turned the sirens on giving chase to the truck. The Monsoons created a mist that Bara dispersed to reveal that they'd coated the whole road in ice.

Their bikes spun out of control until the used their fire to melt the ice. They then righted themselves and kept going. The truck they were after made it through as a truck blocked the road.

"I got it!" Bara stated as he created two ramps.

The pair then jumped over the large truck with Mako firing a blast into the Red Monsoons' truck as they passed over it. That blew out the engine and both landed safely as the truck was going out of control.

Bara bent a wall catching the truck before it could go any farther. Mako and Bara walked around the wall as the Monsoons stumbled out falling on the ground.

Mako then removed his helmet. "Looks like you have some car trouble. Good thing the police are here."

Bara laughed and put his arm around Mako, "You just lost some of your cool points with that one."

Mako raised an eyebrow. "You got something better?"

Bara parted from him. "Nah, but then again I don't need one liners."

Mako smiled. "You're just jealous."

"You wish." Bara stated as he began cuffing the Water Benders.

Mako joined him.

 _ **With Asami and Korra**_

Asami was pouring over the proposal's Bara had scrapped together from his known contacts.

"These are good." She sighed and sat down the papers. "I'm really going to have to impress Varrick if I want to get Future Industry back on its feet."

Korra shook her head. "Asami, you're doing it again."

Asami looked up from her papers. "Doing what?"

Korra chuckled. "You're working when we're supposed to be going on a girl's night out."

Asami was embarrassed. "Sorry Korra. Works just been keeping me swamped." She got up. "Let's go."

Korra said. "You need to take a break anyways."

The two girls left the office.

 _ **Air Temple Island, Next Day…**_

Bara, who was now dressed in a light blue, short sleeved shirt, dark blue vest, light blue pants, and dark blue boots, was controlling his breathing and letting everything flow out of him.

He opened his eyes and they were white. While still in the meditate pose he slowly rose off the ground surrounded by an Air Sphere. Bara then lowered himself to the ground and his eyes flashed returning to normal.

Korra walked into the clearing smirking. "Look at you. All that training you've been doing has really been paying off."

Bara smiled and hopped to his feet. "I can't take all of the credit. Aang and Kuruk have really be helping me master the Avatar Ste."

Korra walked over. "That's all well and good, but what about your Water Bending."

"As impatient as ever, huh?" Bara laughed. "Not everyone is as gifted with bending as you are."

Korra leaned on Bara. "Regardless, how about a little spar at the lagoon."

Bara thought about. "Nah, I have a better idea. I'll get Bumi and you get the Air Bending kids. It's time for another race."

Korra smiled. "Sounds like fun. Winner gets the usual prize?"

Bara thought about it again before kissing Korra. "Nah. This one will be for fun."

He smirked glad that Korra still blushed whenever he did something she didn't expect.

 _ **Some Time Later**_

The Avatars and Air Bending kids raced around the island atop air scooters. They were coming upon the final stretch and Korra and Ikki were tied for first with Bara close behind followed by Meelo and Jinora. Bara leapt off his scooter and formed the Air Wheel blowing past Korra and Ikki and going right over the finish line.

Bumi waved the flag. "The Earth Avatar is the winner."

Ikki walked up to Bara. "No fair. You can't just switch like that?"

Bara chuckled. "I don't remember that being a rule."

"I wish I had thought of it." Korra said sounding a little grumpy that she's lost.

Bara rolled his eyes and kissed her on the check causing Korra to blush. "Your cute when your grumpy."

Korra pushed Bara down. "Stop doing that so much."

Bara hoped to his feet. "Stop blushing so much, and I'll consider it."

"Jerk." Korra huffed.

Bara smirked. "You know you love me."

"Doesn't change the fact that you're a jerk." Korra retorted.

Bara shrugged. "I'm fine with that."

Bumi appeared and put his arm around Bara. "She must really love you to put up with that. Usually any boy that teased her this much would have felt her bending."

Tenzin joined the group. "I think you've all had your fun today. Now it's time you got packing for our trip. Korra, make sure you pack all the scrolls I gave you on Air Bending. This trip will not only be a good opportunity for relaxation, but also for you to become more in tuned with you Air Bending."

Korra sighed. "Just what I wanted. Everyone else gets to relax while I must study. Oh joy."

Bumi appeared at Tenzin's side. "Don't worry kiddo. I'll tag along and give you all lots of fun memories." He then leaned on Tenzin. "Not to mention I want to see this 'Vacation Tenzin' Pema told me about."

Tenzin glanced at Bumi. "You're not invited."

Korra addressed the three Air Bender kids. "Before we go around studying, we're going to have some real fun in my hometown at the Glacier Spirit's festival. They have rides, games, and all kinds of fried foods on sticks."

The kids all happily cheered and began running around Tenzin and Bumi.

Bara chuckled. "I think we'll leave you two to deal with them. Me and Korra are going off to do some Water Bending."

They left the adults with now excited kids.

"I should really…" Bumi began.

Tenzin grabbed his shirt and kept him in place. "You're staying right here."

 _ **On a Boat, Night…**_

Bara and Korra were laying back against Naga. Korra was currently sleeping against Bata and he was running his hand through her hair, absentmindedly, as he thought about the Harmonic Convergence Avatar Kuruk had spoken about months earlier.

Korra yawned and looked up at Bara without moving her head. "Bara, is something wrong?"

Bara sighed, "I was just thinking… The Harmonic Convergence shouldn't be too far off now. My gut is telling me that something bad is coming."

Korra said, "You've already told everyone about what Avatar Kuruk told you, but no one really knows anything about it." she yawned. "I'm sure we can beat whatever it is no problem."

Korra closed her eyes getting closer to Bara and smiling at the warmth. Bara smiled the feeling in his gut loosening a bit at his girlfriend's words.

He kissed the top of her head. _"Thank you."_

 _ **South Pole, Docks**_

Katara stood on the dock with her second born Kya. She had long, gray hair tied in a pony tail, wore Southern Water tribe garbs, and had aged well.

"Gran Gran." All three Air Bender kids happily stated as they hugged Katara.

Katara happily said, "You've all gotten so big."

Jinora then hugged Kya. "We've missed you Aunt Kya."

She happily said, "I've missed you to. Your father doesn't bring you to visit nearly enough." She went over to Tenzin and playfully hit his arm. "He's probably scared that I'll beat him up like when we were kids."

"I'm not scared of you." Tenzin stated before rubbing his arm. "Anymore."

Korra was hugging her father before parting. "Dad, you remember Bara."

Bara nodded. "Sir, it's good to see you again."

Tonraq had his arms crossed. "I hope you haven't been getting my daughter into any more trouble in the city."

"Nah, things have been pretty peaceful." Bara simply stated.

Tonraq smiled and the two gripped forearms. "That's one of the reasons I like you kid. You never back down."

Just then the other people gathered on the docks clapped as a ship from the Northern Water Tribe pulled into the dock. "I'm going to take a crack at it and say that's your uncle who's come to visit."

Tonraq crossed his arms. "Yep, the great chief of the Northern Water Tribe comes to grace us with his presence. Yay."

Senna put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. "Just relax. He'll be gone soon enough."

The Chief and his children walked off the ship wearing surprisingly normal looking clothing for being royalty. All three had ashen, black hair that was long. Korra's uncle had two twins. One a girl with the hair coming down the side and put in pony tails. Two, a guy with long hair.

"Wow, who are the lovely ladies." Bolin stated.

Bara chuckled. "Bolin, make sure you ask the one on the left out first.

Korra elbowed Bara in the side before addressing Bolin. "The one on the left is a guy, Desna, the one on the left is a girl, Eska. My twin cousins."

Bolin angrily shouted, "What were you trying to do Bara1?"

Bara shrugged. "I thought it would be funny."

Unalaq made it to the group where he slightly bowed to Korra. "Good to see you again Avatar Korra. You have matured quite a bit since the last time I saw you." He then bowed to Bara. "You as well Avatar Bara. Tell me, where is your uncle?"

Bara replied, "Last I heard he and my father were still in the desert training up some recruits."

He nodded before turned to Tonraq. "Brother."

Tonraq coldly said. "Brother."

 _ **Festival Grounds**_

Tenzin's family, Senna, most of team Avatar, Eska, and Desna went off to do their own things while Bara, Korra, Tenzin, Unalaq, and Tonraq walked through the fairgrounds together.

"It's a shame that the Southerners abandoned all connections to the spirits even during the most hallowed times." Unalaq stated.

Korra happily looked around. "I've always loved the Glacier Spirit Festival. It's fun."

Bara nodded. "In all honesty, I can see where you're coming from; however, one must also look at where the Southern Water Tribe is coming from as well. They had to abandon many traditions during the 100 Year War just to survive.

Once the war was over, people were more concerned with rebuilding all that had been lost than appeasing the spirits." He smiled. "If you take a closer look, then you'd also see that those traditions are starting to come back."

Unalaq replied, "Yes, but there is little time for those traditions to resurface when dark spirits are targeting ships in these very harbors."

This was news to both Avatars.

"Spirits are attacking ships." Korra worriedly stated.

Unalaq said, "It seems that they have not been given all the information they need." He turned to the Avatars. "I would be honored to teach you both all that I know about the spiritual ways of the Water Tribe."

"I wouldn't mind taking a break from Air Bending and trying something else." Korra stated.

"Tenzin is Korra's teacher. He can give her all the training she needs." Tonraq stated.

"So, you've said." He then looked to Bara. "Avatar Bara, as I understand it you are not tied down by the rule of others and are free to choose your own path. What say you?"

Bara raised and eye brow. "Maybe in the past I was; however, these days I feel as though I'm a little more grounded. I've rather enjoyed training with my girlfriend and learning more about the Avatar role together. I'd like to continue doing so."

Unalaq simply said. "I see."

He then continued his way leaving the four on them alone.

 _ **With Asami, Bolin, and Mako**_

The three stood before Varrick's ship which was admittedly nicer than the ship Unalaq came in on.

"I'm glad you both came with me to this meeting. Varrick is one of the richest men in the world, and he controls the shipping business." She looked at the Earth Bender. "You're my assistant. Just stand there and say nothing."

She then walked up the ramp and Mako was slightly surprised. "Did she just forget that I was here?"

Bolin put his arm around his brother's shoulder. "Relax bro. She's just a little stressed. I'm sure everything between you two will be right as rain once she can get things moving."

Mako smiled. "Thanks bro. Shall we?"

Bolin nodded and the two walked up to the ship.

"Man, this is nice. I got to get into this whole business thing." Bolin stated impressed.

Mako chuckled. "Really, and what would you sell?"

"Hey, don't go poking holes in my dream Mako." Bolin complained.

Mako shrugged. "Someone has to keep you grounded."

 _ **Inside the Ship**_

The three members of Team Avatar were watching a man in a Northern Water tribe suit concentrate hard while on a pillow. He also had a thin mustache and a head of medium length brown hair.

The man suddenly opened his eyes excitedly. "Did you see that? Levitation." He celebrated while everyone, even Asami clapped. "I was a foot off the ground. Wasn't that incredible?"

"You look like you were just sitting on a pillow." Bolin plainly stated causing Mako and Asami to face palm while everyone else reacted with shock.

Varrick walked up to Bolin and got in close. "Are you saying that I wasn't levitating?"

Bolin gulped. "No."

Varrick turned around. "Why didn't anyone tell me!? Now I look like an idiot." He pointed at one of his people. "Swami, you're fire."

The man bowed and left just like that.

Varrick happily put his arm around Bolin. "I like you kid. You're a real straight shooter just like me." He looked at Asami. "Miss Sato, is he with you?" Asami nodded. "Brought your tiger shark to do business, huh," He led Bolin away. "Now that's moxie. Get over here and pop a squat."

Mako followed them only for two seat cushions to open. Mako sighed and sat on Bolin's left.

"Zhu Li, get some tea for my guest." Varrick ordered.

Mako didn't even react when he wasn't give any tea, but Bolin passed him his cup feeling sorry for his brother. Mako smiled and nodded thanks.

"Thank you for meeting with me. As you know, Future Industries is looking for a partner to handle its shipping." Asami began.

Varrick held up a finger for a moment. "Sure, but first, you have to see my new venture. Moving pictures." He then addressed his assistant. "Zhu Li, do the thing." She ran over and turned on a projector. "You're going to love this." It was an Ostrich horse running on screen. "Mind blowing right?"

Bolin nodded amazed. "Yeah."

Varrick excitedly shouted. "Forget that. It's the past. Shut it off Zhu Li." Zhu Li did. "Imagine watching this." He motioned. "Ginger. Come over here and do your poses."

A red headed woman, in a blue dress, walked over causing Bolin to gasp.

Mako rolled his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy Bolin."

Ginger then proceeded to pose.

"Spectacular, and we tell a story. There's romance, action, some funny animal stuff for the kids. You know, whatever." He addressed the actress. "Thanks Ginger, go rest your gams."

He took a seat in between Bolin and Asami putting his arm around Bolin. "How about that tiger shark? We're going to do massive things with these movers, as I call them."

"Okay, but I'm just concentrating on getting Future Industries back on track. If we could hammer out a deal…" Asami began until Varrick stopped her.

"Stop." He then got close until they were looking each other in the eyes. "Look me in the eye." For the longest moment, nothing happened until Varrick happily proclaimed. "We have a deal!" Everyone stood and cheered as Varrick shook Asami's hand. "We'll hammer out the details at the royal fest tonight."

 _ **Outside**_

"That guy is amazing!" Bolin happily declared.

"Thanks again Bolin. I have to get back to the ship and begin compiling a list of all the businesses we'll be shipping to." She said.

"Asami, wouldn't it be better to go out and celebrate instead." Mako offered.

Asami frowned. "I wish I could, but you heard Varrick. We're hammering out our deal tonight." She saw Mako frown, and gave him a quick kiss. "We'll be sure to celebrate later, Okay?"

Mako gave a small smile and a nod. "Sounds good."

She then took off leaving the brother's alone.

Bolin said, "I'm up for a celebration."

Mako smiled. "Sounds like fun bro. It's been a while since we've hung out anyways."

 _ **Banquet, Night…**_

Bara arrived and looked around. He spotted Korra at the head table before spotting Bolin and Mako sitting at an open table. He made his way over and joined them.

"Hey guys, where's Asami?" Bara asked having not seen her upon entering.

Bolin replied. "She's hammering out a deal with Varrick."

"So, it worked out for her then. I'm glad. It looks like it'll just be the three of us over here then." Bara happily stated.

The three chatted among themselves until Unalaq spoke to everyone. "As your Chief, it is my honor to speak at his festival which was founded to bring our tribes together, and to restore the ancient balance between our world and that of the spirits. I am saddened to see what it has become.

A cheap carnival that celebrates greedy and trivial humans. I fear the time is fast approaching when the North can no longer stand idly by while our Southern brothers slip into spiritual decay. Angry spirits are already attacking ships in your waters. I only hope that we are not too late to change course."

Unalaq then sat down.

" _Tensions have certainly risen since I was last in the Northern Water Tribe."_ Bara thought as he stood up. "I'm taking a walk. I should be back before the banquet ends."

He left.

 _ **Festival Grounds, Some Time Later…**_

Mako and Bolin were walking around looking for Asami, and having no luck finding her.

"You think she got caught up in her work again?" Bolin asked.

Mako sighed, "That's probably the case."

Bolin then spotted Desna and Eska. "Hey bro, mind if I take off."

Mako looked at the twins before putting an arm on Bolin's shoulder. "Go ahead and good luck."

Bolin walked over to them and Mako walked on alone.

 _ **With Bolin**_

Bolin starts some award small talk eventually leading Eska to declare that she'd make Bolin hers. He's unsure whether as boyfriend or a slave even though it's clear she means both.

 _ **With Bara and Korra**_

The Avatars made their way around the festival.

"Why did you get up and leave during the banquet?" Korra asked.

Bara replied, "I needed some alone time to think, and I didn't want to use this time to do it since we'd planned to go around just the two of us. What was Unalaq talking to you about before he made his speech?"

"Unalaq made another offer to train us. He said he could teach us a lot about the spirits." Korra replied.

"What do you think about his offer?" Bara asked.

"You heard Unalaq, the South is out of balance and it's our job to fix it." She sighed. "It just seems like neither Tenzin nor my dad want us to fix it. My father doesn't even want me to entertain the idea of Unalaq teaching me."

Bara nodded. "It sounds like your conflicted on what you want to do. It'd be best if we got a good night's sleep to think on it."

"You wouldn't be mad if I chose to train with Unalaq?" Korra asked.

Bara shrugged. "I do like Tenzin, but I'm used to having a multitude of teachers. Adding another to my belt wouldn't be a bad thing especially if he can teach me something I don't already know.

I only ask that you let Tenzin down easy. He may have lied about who wanted you to stay down here, but that doesn't erase everything he's done for you. The time and energy he put into helping you get where you are."

Korra smiled and hugged Bara. "Thanks."

Bara hugged her back. "No need. You asked a question and I just gave the best answer I could come up with."

The pair continued walking around the festival having a great time.

 _ **Late at Night**_

Korra was sleeping against Naga when said Polar Bear Dog ran out of the igloo. "Naga, what are you doing?" she then began howling into the night prompting Korra to chase her outside. "Naga, you're going to wake everyone up."

Naga licked Korra before continuing.

Bara joined them yawning. "Is something up with Naga? I've never heard her howl like this."

Mako and Bolin were just exiting their own igloos with Bolin yawning. "What's going on?"

"What is that?" Korra asked as something appeared in the distance.

It then sped towards Korra, so Bara pushed her out of the way taking the spirits attack and being pushed into a wall of ice.

The spirit was looking at Bara, but Korra got its attention with a few fireballs. "Leave him alone."

It swiped at Korra sending her over the edge of the small hill. Mako and Bolin then jumped in launching fire and earth. The creature got in close and knocked them away with its tail.

Korra joined Bara and they ran at the spirit together launching off wind and Korra was using the water trying to hit the spirit with spikes of ice. The spirit charged and dove at them, but both rolled away causing the spirit to hit the ground.

"Korra." Tonraq stated as he rode in on ice circling around the spirit and attempting to trip it.

The spirit broke through the top and grabbed Tonraq and Korra flinging them away.

Tenzin then came to stand before the spirit. "Spirit, why have you come to us? What have we done to offend you?"

The spirit looked at Tenzin before hitting him away.

" _None of the elements worked, and the peaceful approach was a bust."_ He closed his eyes and put his fist together. _"There is only one option left."_

Bara opened his eyes and they flashed white before returning to normal. The spirit charged at Korra, so he ran in and bent the snow around the spirit making a ball. He then flung the ball into the cliff before rising on a vortex of air and laying into the spirit with air strikes.

Korra looked at Bara. _"I really need to learn how to do that."_

The spirit was nowhere near finished. It stretched its arm out grabbing Bara and slamming him into the ground. Bara hopped to his feet ready to continue the fight until the spirit paused as water was moving around it.

He looked around and saw that Unalaq was the one doing it, so he deactivated the Avatar State. Korra to was watching this. They both watched as the spirit and water glowed a bright yellow.

Unalaq then put his hands down and the water dispersed leaving the glowing spirit. "Go in peace."

The spirit walked away before vanishing. Korra and Bara joined Unalaq.

"Are you both okay?" Tenzin asked as he and Tonraq joined them

Korra walked up to Unalaq. "How were you able to control that spirit when no one else could?"

"As your father could tell you, I spent my life studying the spirits and learning their ways. All of this knowledge is lost in the South, but I could teach you everything I know." He looked at Bara. "Both of you."

"Chief Unalaq, clearly you are very knowledgeable, but they both have much to learn. Korra still needs to master Air and Bara still needs to master Water. On top of that, I'm hoping that our journey to the Air Temples will help Korra connect with her past lives as Bara has done." Tenzin explained.

"The Air Temples would teach her nothing, and if I remember correctly, Bara is learning from scrolls given to him by his uncle. An uncle who, may I remind you, is a master."

Bara had to admit that Unalaq clearly had a lot he could teach them about the spirits.

He looked at Korra. "I admittedly want to learn from Unalaq, but I already declared my intent to learn with you. I'll go where you wish us to."

Korra sighed. "Tenzin, you and my father kept me locked up for most my life. I barely know anything of the world. Maybe someday we'll come back to you Tenzin, but Unalaq has shown that he knows how to fight the spirits. I'm with Bara on this."

Tenzin bowed to them. "It has been my pleasure to serve you Avatars Korra and Bara. May our paths cross sometime soon."

Tenzin then turned and walked away without another word.

 _ **Day…**_

Tenzin was preparing to leave when Katara came with Bumi and Kya. "I think you forgot a couple of things.

"Mother, I think I need some time alone with my family right now." Tenzin stated as he began walking towards Oogi.

"This is your family Tenzin." The Air Bending master stopped. "When you get to be my age, you'll be thankful for the time you got to have with your siblings besides I think it's important that you visit your father's home together."

Tenzin turned around as Bumi slugged him in the arm. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Kya said, "I've been dying to see that 'Vacation Tenzin' I've heard so much about."

"Alright, hop on." He then gave Katara a hug. "I love you mom. We'll see you soon."

 _ **With Bara and Korra**_

They watched Oogi fly away.

"Do you think this is the right choice?" Korra asked.

Bara said, "Sometimes to advance, you must make a new choice or try another option. I'm not sure how well we'll do or how this will all turn out? All I know is that we can trust our guts. Sure, I'm a little uneasy, but my gut is also telling me that we need to do this."

The two held hands as they looked at the rising sun.

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: These last two chapters have answered several questions...just to replace them with even more. Sukka? Heart of the world? Bara's father is actually his uncle, his uncle is not his real uncle and his real father is Darth Vad- I mean, tried to kill him? I'm excited for when these get explained, in story of course. This story took several steps further into interesting territory. I also admittedly didn't even notice that Bara was using waterbending to take down the planes in avatar state, it didn't even hit me til he mentioned it to Korra. I love all this.

Quillion9000: The whole thing with Ghazan resulted from me wanting to allude to the Red Lotus. then I took a step further, and book three made me tear with I came up with. The heart of the world resulted from this YouTube video I saw. Hopefully it'll be built up and properly interesting when I get to it. Sukka resulted from the fact that Sokka had no children or grandchildren at all. Yu isn't his uncle by blood, but that's always been the case. He's just a goof friend of Torin's. He's as real as anyone sees him. It just that that there's a whole story there that Bara has no idea on.


	20. The Southern Lights

_**Southern Water Tribe**_

Korra and Bara rode into town on Naga before getting off and walking to Unalaq.

"You're early." Unalaq happily stated.

Bara replied, "I usually like to get started on my training at the earliest possible time."

Korra replied, "I'm pumped up to learn that Unalaq spirit fighting."

Bara smirked, "You would be."

"Neither of you are here to learn about fighting spirits. We're going to be taking steps forward in your spiritual training. To that effect we'll be going to one of the most spiritually neglected places of Korra's tribe. The South Pole." Unalaq explained.

"My uncle always said that place was a no go. The weather's crazy out there and the raging snow storms do not help with the cold. He said even my Fire or Air Bending would not be able to keep me warm like it does around here." Bara stated.

Unalaq said. "That is the reason why we must go there. Every year the darkness that the Southern Water Tribe brought upon itself grows. We must set things right before destruction comes."

Korra happily said, "Sign up. I'm all for a dangerous trip to the South Pole."

 _ **Southern Air Temple**_

Tenzin and his family arrive to be greeted by Air Acolytes. Tenzin, Pema, and the kids receive gifts while Meelo finds a Ring-Tailed Lemur naming it Pokie. Bumi and Kya receive the short end of the stick being confused for servants.

 _ **Southern Water Tribe**_

Korra, Unalaq, Bara, and Mako were preparing for the journey ahead. Mako and Bara had Snow Satocycles while Eska, Desna, and Unalaq had mounts. Korra, of course, had Naga.

"Hey Mako, where's Bolin and Asami?" Bara asked.

Korra said, "Asami asked me if she could sit this one out. Said she wanted to hammer out the last details with Varrick."

Mako sighed at that before saying, "Bolin should be here soon."

Tonraq arrived atop a Sato-Snowmobile, and Unalaq walked over to him. "Tonraq, what do you want?"

Tonraq firmly said, "I heard you were taking Korra to the South Pole so I'm coming."

"Absolutely not. You would only be a distraction to Korra and a hindrance to what needs to be done." Unalaq retorted back. "Not to mention that you have blatantly ignored my warning in the past, and haven't learned since."

Kora rode next to them atop Naga. "What happened in the past?"

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is the Everstorm." Tonraq replied.

Mako asked, "The Everstorm?"

"The Everstorm is one of the reasons my uncle never took me to the South Pole. It's always snowing up there and he says it hasn't stopped for decades now." Bara explained.

"Exactly, so I'm coming." He then got close to Unalaq. "Unless you think you can stop me."

They were staring each other down until Bolin pulled up on a Sato Snow Mobile with a side car. "Hey, wait for me!" He was wearing a hood, attached to a dull green coat, that he pulled down. "I'm riding in style."

Mako asked, "Did Varrick give you this?"

Bolin happily replied, "He also gave me this fancy snow suit. It's inflatable, has an internal heater, emergency beacon, and food pouch. If I get lost, I can survive out there for like a month." He then looked at Tonraq and Unalaq. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No Bolin because it's over." Korra then looked at her father. "You can come if you want just don't interfere with mine or Bara's training."

She then rode a few steps away on Naga as Eska approached Bolin. "Does this side car have the capacity for two passengers?"

Bolin happily replied. "Sure does, but who would drive?"

 _ **On the Way to the South Pole, Some Time Later…**_

Eska and Desna rode in the side care as a saddened Bolin drove it along.

"Well what do you know… Mako began.

"Go away Mako." Bolin finished.

"What happens once we get to the South Pole?" Korra asked.

Unalaq replied, "You two will open an ancient spirit portal."

"Hold on a second, a spirit portal. I don't remember ever reading about a spirit portal, and neither Kuruk nor Aang have ever told me of such a thing either." Bara stated.

"Ah, you are an apt study Bara. In truth the knowledge of such things has been long since buried behind myths and legends. Walk into the area containing these portal, and you wouldn't be able to tell that they're there.

All you'd find is a light shining through the ice. Though if you are spiritually inclined, you'd sense the spiritual energies flowing around you. As I said, I too am an apt study. Through my lives work I uncovered the lost knowledge of these portals. I have gotten a glimpse into the ancient past of our very world."

Bara nodded, "What about these dark spirits? Avatar Aang never had to contend with them. They were just angry or misguided. Usually by the actions of people."

"That is another fair observation, but let me ask you this. Light and darkness exist in everything, correct?" Unalaq asked.

"People do have the potential to create or destroy, so I suppose that's true. If this is the case, then there are many factors that would determine which side is more dominant, in a sense.

Their family, friends, environment, and experiences to name some of the more crucial elements. On top of that, someone lost in the dark would also be able to find the light like Lord Zuko." Bara replied.

"Spirits are no different. They too have darkness and light within them, but when they become unbalanced they turn angry and can take on new forms thus making them dark spirits." Unalaq finished.

"In other words, there is no such thing as evil just an imbalance." Korra replied.

Bara sighed. "Like Amon. His darkness skewed his vison of a better world for everyone."

"We shouldn't waste any time then." Korra said.

Naga growled stopping the whole group. Everyone turned and saw some dark spirits that were keeping their distance.

"What are those?" Bolin asked a little scared.

Korra narrowed her eyes. "Dark spirits."

They then vanished and Tonraq said, "Let's keep moving. We have to find a safe place to set up camp."

 _ **Cave, Some Time Later…**_

Everyone was sitting around the fire and Korra asked. "Uncle, why do you think the dark spirits are following us?"

Bolin got close to Eska. "Can we not talk dark spirits, please."

"Do not worry, I will protect you my feeble turtle duck." Eska plainly stated.

Bolin gratefully said, "Thank you."

Unalaq looked at Tonraq. "The spirits are angry because he's here. Haven't you ever wondered how your father ended up in the South Pole? Why he's never taken you to visit his homeland in the North?"

Tonraq firmly said, "Unalaq, this is not the time."

Unalaq firmly returned. "Right, you should have told her long ago."

Korra was tired of not knowing. "Tell me what."

Tonraq sighed. "I left the North pole because… I was banished."

Everyone was in disbelief.

"You were banished from the North. Why?" Korra asked.

Tonraq began his story explaining how he was a general in the Northern Water Tribe 20 years ago. When his brother told him of an attack by a group of raiders. He drove them out and pursued the raiders into the tundra with his men.

They tracked the raiders and found them in an ancient forest. A home for spirits, but he did not believe as such. He and his men attacked devastating the forest and catching the men in the process. Angry spirits attacked the Northern Water Tribe.

He and the men fought back bravely, but it was Unalaq who calmed the spirits with his bending leading them back into the forest. The damage was done and Tonraq was banished in shame. That's when he went to the South and started a new life.

"That means you would have been chief if you hadn't been banished. No wonder you guys don't like each other." Bolin stated.

Mako elbowed Bolin in the side. "Not the time Bolin."

Korra stood up clearly upset. "I can't believe you kept this from me."

"I was protecting you from the shame I brought upon our family." Tonrag stated.

"Why do you keep on hiding things from me, and then telling me it's for my own protection? I'm tired of you 'protecting' me." Korra stormed out of the cave.

Tonraq said. "Korra, wait."

She just kept going, so Bara stood up. "I have to go."

He ran after her.

 _ **With Korra and Bara**_

They had gone a fair distance from the cave before Korra decided to speak. "Were things kept from you like they were with me?"

Bara replied, "Not exactly. My uncle was pretty open with me and would always tell me whatever I wanted to know." He thought about. "Though, he did once tell me that there was something he could never tell me.

Looking back on it, I'm guess it's why I struggled with Water Bending, but it seems like he knew the Avatar State would clear it up because it wasn't a problem of being unable to bend the element."

"Then why? Why weren't they ever that open with me?" Korra asked angrily. "Why is so much hidden from me?"

Bara sighed, "I honestly don't know Korra, but your father seems like he was just trying to protect you. Maybe he made a mistake, but he's only human just like any of us."

"I'm still angry with him." Korra asked.

Bara said. "You're like anybody else, so you have that right to be angry. Just remember that he is your dad and he clearly loves you, alright?"

Korra pouted. "I can never win an argument against you, can I?"

"No, but it leads to you looking cute whenever you pout like that." He said as he kissed her on the cheek.

She blushed once more and angrily pushed Bara down. "You jerk, I'm trying to stay mad."

Bara jumped to his feet chuckling. "I just can't help myself. Now come on, let's go back."

Korra huffed. "Fine."

 _ **Southern Air Temple, Next Day…**_

Tenzin takes Jinora to the statue room which contains a statue of every Avatar who ever lived. He then wonders where Meelo and Ikki are only for them to speed by on Air Scooters.

Meelo then runs into some lose stones breaking part of the temple. Tenzin goes over to him as Jinora stares at a statue of her grandfather. She then hears some strange sounds coming from deeper in the temple.

 _ **Near the South Pole**_

The group was moving ever onward.

Tonraq pulled up next to his daughter. "Korra, you have every right to be mad at me, but I don't want you to make the same mistakes as me. I should have never gone into that forest. We shouldn't go to the South Pole. Spirits and man should remain separate."

"You know full well that we can't turn back from this. Me and Bara are the bridges between spirits and man. A bridge is meant to connect not divide. This is finally my chance to do what Bara has been doing for years." Korra replied.

"You don't even know if what Unalaq said is true." Tonraq countered.

Unalaq joined in. "If you want proof then you have to look no farther than the sky."

"There's no Southern lights." Bara stated.

"Exactly, where I'm from the Northern lights light up the night sky because the spirits are at peace. Here they rage on inside the Everstorm." Unalaq explained.

"I think we're here." Mako stated.

This caused everyone to come to Mako's side and look at the Everstorm as it raged with lighting and darkness. A blizzard was wiping all around them.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

They were closing in on the center as dark spirits screeched all around them.

"Is that what I think it is?" Bolin asked frightened.

Bara was shaking, and it wasn't from the cold. "We have company."

The dark spirits launched from the ground removing bags from everyone mounts and rides. Naga was scared and Korra was thrown. Tonraq stepped up and fought one of the spirits that came at her.

Another ran at Korra, so Bara got in close and blasted it with a lot of fire sending the spirit flying. Another spirit got inside Bolin's engine and blew it before getting out causing the Snow Satomobile to go out of control.

Korra had gotten back to her feet and now Tonraq, her, Bara, and Mako were attacking the spirits. Korra tried to subdue the spirit with Unalaq's bending. She bent the water around it. The spirit briefly flickered with the glow, but it didn't work.

He then tried to hit Korra, but Bara appeared in between them taking a hit and going to the ground. Korra retaliated with spikes of water sending the spirit back. Unalaq then did his technique and was successful sending the spirits back where they came from.

Korra ran over to Bara and helped him to his feet concerned. "Are you okay?"

Bara smiled, "Those spirit's hits were nothing. I've taken far worse."

"Where did Bolin go?" Mako asked concerned for his brother's safety.

He then heard him shouting. "I can't stop."

Desna and Eska jumped out taking Bolin with them before the machine crashed into a glacier. They then dropped him as they scatted down and Bolin slide down on his back. His suit expanding. Mako put his foot out stopping Bolin.

Bolin asked, "Can someone please deflate me?" Desna created ice spikes puncturing the suit. "Thank you."

Mako then walked back and looked at the supplies. "Great, there went our equipment. Now what do we do?"

"There's only one thing to do. We must turn back." Tonraq replied.

Unalaq retorted. "We're too close to call it now."

"This mission is too dangerous. We're leaving." Tonraq firmly stated.

Korra looked at her father and seriously said, "No dad, you're leaving."

Tonraq sighed, "Bara, you better keep Korra safe."

"We'll keep each other safe sir. She's strong enough to do this, you just have to trust in her." Bara firmly replied.

Without another word, Tonraq climbed onto his Sato Snowmobile and took off heading back to the village.

"Let's go open this portal and lead the Southern Water Tribe in the right direction." Unalaq stated as he got on his mount.

Korra had been starring at her receding father, but she now turned to the task at hand. "Let's go."

Bolin was hitched to the mount Desna and Eska rode, and the whole group got underway.

 _ **Some Time Later**_

The group looked at an iced over forest that was glowing a dull blue color as the Everstorm raged on all around them.

"It's just like the forest Tonraq destroyed in the North." Unalaq stated.

Korra asked, "What are me and Bara supposed to do?"

"You must make it to the center of the forest where the dormant portal lies. From here on out, you're on your own." Unalaq replied.

"Hold on a moment, you can't expect us to just stand by." Mako stated.

Bolin agreed. "Yeah, wherever they go, we go."

"The Avatars must go alone." Unalaq retorted.

"But I don't have the connection with spirits. I've never even entered the realm. Bara's farther along than I am." Korra stated.

Bara put his arm around Korra. "Hey, I don't have much of a clue how to open these things either." He shrugged. "I'm sure the two of us can come up with something."

Unalaq said, "Remember, all the past Avatars live on within the two of you. Let them guide you. They will show you the light in the darkness."

Korra turned to Mako and Bolin. "Wait here."

"We'll be fine." Bara added.

The couple then walked into the forest.

 _ **Ancient Forest**_

The two Avatars walked along to the sound of nothing but the wind and their shoes walking on the snow-covered ground. They continued ever onward looking at everything around them. They suddenly stopped and turned as two snake like spirits came after them.

"Run." Bara quickly stated.

They took off heading straight for the center. Bara drew his glider and blew the spirits back when they got to close. They then jumped through a hole in the ice, and Korra closed it forcing the spirits to find another way. They had entered a small cover that was the source of the light.

"This must be it." Korra said.

 _ **Southern Air Temple**_

Jinora awoke having an urge to go back to the Statue Room. She walked along the many Avatar before coming to the 1st statue of a man surrounded by a spirit that looked like a kite.

 _ **With Korra and Bara**_

Bara got a strange feeling. "Korra, mind if I go 1st?"

"Sure." Korra stated.

Bara activated his Avatar State, his eyes flashing white, and placed his hand over the portal only to find that it had no effect other than to make the glow brighter. He removed is hand and the glow died down.

Bara stepped back exiting the Avatar State. "Korra, try putting…"

The roof above them began cracking and quickly gave in as a whole mess of those snake like spirits came at them.

Bara repelled them keeping them away from Korra. "Korra, touch the portal, now!"

Korra ran over to the portal and did as Bara said slamming her hand on the portal. Her eyes glowed much like Bara's except they were a deep blue. Immediately, there was a reaction as blinding light sent Bara and Korra flying into a nearby wall and dissipating the spirits.

The light continued all the way into the sky dispersing the darkness and the Everstorm replacing it with the Southern Lights and calmness. Bara and Korra looked at the sky in awe.

Bara hugged Korra and laughed. "That's it! You can open the portal's Korra! You opened the portal."

Korra was laughing happily as well.

 _ **Southern Air Temple**_

Jinora watched in awe as the statue was glowing.

 _ **With Mako and Bolin**_

"They did it!" Mako happily declared.

Bolin had a few tears. "It's beautiful."

 _ **With Tonraq**_

Tonraq stopped and got off his vehicle to look at the Southern Lights. "She did it."

 _ **Forest**_

Korra and Bara happily left the forest walking back to the group.

"You two are back." Bolin happily stated as he ran over to the two Avatars giving them a hug.

Unalaq joined them. "It seems it was a success."

"Everything you said was true." Korra replied.

Bara said, "I pretty much ran defense. Korra was the only one able to open the portal."

"So, Korra can do something you can't. How the mighty have fallen." Mako joked.

Bara smiled. "I may not be able to open a portal, but I know I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back."

Mako smiled back at him. "Try it partner."

The two shared a laugh.

Unalaq happily said, "This was an important first step in bringing balance back to the South, and soon the entire world."

 _ **Cliff Overlooking the Southern Water Tribe, Some Time Later…**_

The group looked down and found a whole fleet of Northern Water Tribe ships coming into harbor.

"What are your troops doing here?" Korra asked concerned.

Unalaq replied, "Opening the portal was only the 1st step in getting the Southern Water Tribe back on its righteous path. There's more work to be done before our two tribes are truly united."

Bara continued to look at the fleet. _"Is this what my gut was warning me about?"_

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: It's gonna be interesting to see how Bara comes to learn the truth, it may end badly if he hears it from the wrong person.

Quillion9000: It's definitely going to be interesting alright


	21. A Planned Attack

_**Southern Water Tribe, Palace**_

Bara and Korra stood with Unalaq. They could see the people being pushed aside with Water Bending and the closing of the harbor.

"Unalaq, this is taking things bit far isn't it?" Bara questioned.

Unalaq replied, "The spirit portal needs to be protected from those who'd cause the spirits harm."

"We can protect it." Korra replied.

"No, I need you two for a more important task. The portal at the North Pole must be opened as the next step in securing balance." Unalaq replied.

Bara's gut did not feel good about this. "I don't know. This is starting to look a little like what the Fire Nations did all those years ago."

"If both portal were open, then the Southern and the Northern tribes would become united." Korra reasoned.

Bara crossed his arms. "I just… I don't know about this Korra. On one hand, this seems wrong what with the people being pushed aside and the harbor closing. On the other hand, the relationships between humans and spirits is also important." He sighed, "I'm going to need some time."

He walked off and Korra smiled at her uncle. "I should probably go with him."

 _ **Southern Air Temple**_

Tenzin, Pema, and Kya were all relaxing. Tenzin's peace was quickly interrupted by Bumi who was wearing nothing but an open robe and boxers. Tenzin then holds Rohan, his fourth kid.

Tenzin then remembers the past vacations he and his siblings would go on with Aang, but they never went on those vacations. Tenzin starts listing vacations, but they never went.

Jinora and Meelo arrive breaking the silence that followed, but Ikki is nowhere to be seen. Meelo makes up a story about lemurs, bison, a giant, and a shark squid. Bumi plays along.

Pema asks if they were teasing Ikki, and they confirm it. Meelo informs them that she ran away. Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi leave to find her while Bumi promises to hunt down the shark squid with Meelo later.

 _ **Southern Water Tribe: Tonraq and Senna's Home, A Few Days Later…**_

Bara stood by the doorway as Korra sat with her people. Varrick was by the food eating. Bara still didn't know what to do, and hoped hearing things from the Southern members would help.

"Thank you for coming everyone. Especially you Avatar Bara. We are honored that you would hear from us." Tonraq stated.

Bara had his arms crossed and held his hand up managing a smile.

He then turned back to his people. "I know these last few days have been troubling."

Varrick interrupted clearly angry over what Unalaq was doing. "Troubling is when I get that itchy rash that won't go away, and Zhu Li isn't around to scratch it." He stomped his foot.

"This is shocking. Nay, sickening." He then looked at the only cookie in his hand as he dropped the plate. "Kale cookies, opposite." He looked at Zhu Li. "Remind me to get the recipe later."

Zhu Li nodded.

Tonraq asked, "What's your point Varrick?"

Varrick began grabbing more food. "My point is that Unalaq's already booted our chieftains out of their palaces." He moved his hand sending the food flying. "How long will it be before he tells us what kind of cookies we can eat?"

"Probably a couple of days." Zhu Li plainly replied.

"Rhetorical question Zhu Li. You've got to keep up. Not to mention that I got a cargo ship full of halibut that's rotting thanks to this harbor lockdown. Who wants to buy a ship of stinking fish?" Varrick asked as he looked around expectantly. "Seriously, it's not rhetorical. I need to sell these fish."

Bara shrugged, "Sell them to the fishermen. Unalaq hasn't put a ban on fishing, and strong-smelling fish tend to be good for attracting bigger fish."

Varrick smiled. "I like it!"

Korra stood before everyone. "Chief Unalaq is here to help the South. He wants to show us how to restore balance with the spirits, so they'll stop attacking."

"I'm not going to argue that the South is out of balance, but should it really come at the cost of the people?" Bara asked.

Korra looked at Bara almost pleading for him to come to more of an agreement with her. "He's just trying to unify our two clans."

Bara shook his head, "I'm sorry Korra, but I think Unalaq's going too far. He's enforcing his ways onto the people instead of guiding them."

"The Earth Avatar is making a lot of sense. I say if Unalaq won't guide us, we should fight for our freedom." Varrick declared to everyone.

The people cheered.

"I'm not saying this goes to war. I'm just saying that you and Unalaq need to reach a compromise because he's also right." Bara stated firmly.

"Look, let's all just calm down." Tonraq looked from Bara to Korra. "Maybe you two could talk with Unalaq and convey how frustrated we all are. He'll listen what the Avatars have to say."

"Fine, but I'm only doing it for the tribe." Korra angrily stated.

Bara walked out of the house and Korra followed.

 _ **Outside**_

"Bara, stop." Korra angrily stated.

Bara stopped in his tracks and sighed. "Yes."

Korra took a deep breath. "Are you unhappy with how I'm handling things? Are we fighting on this?"

"It doesn't mean what you think it does. We both just have different ideas on how to help the Southern Water Tribe. It's just, I was told to follow my gut, and it's telling me that there's something wrong here." Bara sighed. "I-I don't know."

Korra asked, "You still love me?"

Bara smiled and placed a loving hand on Korra's face. "With the type of person, you are, I always knew we were going to have differing views on things, and that's not a terrible thing.

It'll make us more effective Avatars if we can discuss problems like this. I still love you Korra, and I think I always will. The important thing is that we don't let this break us up."

Korra smiled, "I still love you to."

Bara then kissed Korra and she kissed him back. "Now come on, let's go and speak with Unalaq."

 _ **With Bolin**_

Bolin was being forced to pull both Eska and Desna around the village.

"I will hate to leave this quant tribe." Eska stated.

Desna asked, "Is that true Eska?"

"Of course, not Desna. I will not miss it all. I hold immense dislike for the South." Eska replied.

She then began laughing and Desna joined her

"Bolin, laugh at my humorous quip." Eska ordered.

"Yes dear." Bolin fake laughed. "So funny."

Mako sighed as he pulled his brother from the rickshaw stopping it dead in its tracks. Pabu jumped onto Bolin's shoulder, but the twins went flying landing in snow.

"Stop treating my brother as a slave." Mako plainly stated.

The twins stood and dusted themselves off.

Eska simply said, "He is no slave. He is my boyfriend."

"He didn't look to happy pulling you two around all day." Mako stated.

"Bolin, tell your brother how happy you are." Eska ordered.

"I'm not happy. I've been the opposite of happy since I asked you out. We haven't spent any time together, just the two of us, and you scare me." Bolin stated feeling a lot more confident.

"I see, then this relationship is over. Come along Desna, this experiment was a bust for now." Eska stated.

The twins then walked away, and Bolin cried tears of joy as he hugged his brother. "Thank you Mako! I'd hate to think where that would have gone had you not been there."

Mako patted his brothers back. "No problem. If you're not happy or they don't like who you are, then they're not the right girl for you. Simple as that. Someday, you'll find the right one."

Bolin parted and smiled. "I feel like a huge weight has just been lifted from my shoulders. I really owe you one for this."

 _ **Southern Water Tribe. Palace…**_

Korra and Bara entered the throne room to find Unalaq sitting on a throne. "Our next training session isn't until tomorrow."

"Sorry to interrupt. It's about our conversation this morning." Korra began.

"Yes." Unalaq said.

"I understand why you brought your troops here, but I'm afraid that it's sending the wrong message." Korra finished.

"Your father has been talking to you?" Unalaq questioned.

Bara shook his head. "It's not just her father. Everyone feels as though their being pushed aside and invaded."

Unalaq shook his head. "I'm their chief. I'm here to unit, not invade."

Bara nodded. "You keep saying that; however, this reminds me of those stories I heard of how the Fire Nation waged war. They'd invade and take over sometimes ruling every aspect of the place they came to.

Blocking off their trade route access and imprisoning, pushing, or killing those that stood opposed to them. Now, I can see your point in all of this. The spirits are important, yet it is possible to guide instead of demand so much from the people."

"I assure the both of you that I am merely doing what is best for balance." Unalaq stated.

"If something doesn't change, then I think a Civil War will break out." Korra stated.

"I must think on all that you have presented me tonight. Please, leave me and return tomorrow, so that we may discuss this further then." Unalaq asked.

Bara sighed, "Very well."

"Okay." Korra said.

Bara and Korra walked away leaving Unalaq alone.

" _That boy has changed Korra, and with him hanging around it's not as easy to get her to fall in line as I thought. If the spirits are to retake the world, he must be dealt with."_ Unalaq thought already coming up with a plan to deal with him that night.

 _ **Streets**_

Northern Soldiers were walking the streets as the men glared at them. Some children had climbed onto the roof and pelted them with snowballs just trying to have some fun. This made the Northern Soldiers angry. They bent the children off the roof.

"You hoodlums think your tuff, huh?" The lead solider asked.

One of the Southerners said, "Pick on a Water Bender your own size."

The soldiers turned to find three Southerners with water ready to fight. The soldiers prepared to fight themselves coming up with their own water.

Bara was on his own and saw the group.

He immediately ran into the middle of them. "Let's just calm down. This doesn't have to result to violence. Tell me what happened."

One of the Southerners said, "There were some kids on the roof throwing snowballs. They hit one of the soldier, so they bent the kids down and threatened them."

"Everything they've said is right; however, they attacked us. We were just instilling respect." The Northerner stated.

Bara sighed. "They're just kids having fun."

"It's not just that. These thugs need to return to the North." A Southerner stated.

The soldier said, "These Southerner's need to stay in line."

"Everyone, is this really what you want? Do you want to start a war? Just return to your homes, and I will see what I can do to come to a solution for everyone." Bara stated.

The men hesitantly returned their water and left, but Bara noticed that they shot glares at each other.

Bara sighed and wiped his face. _"it seems as though war is inevitable at this point."_

 _ **Around the Southern Air Temple**_

Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin search for Ikki while arguing about the past and how Aang only ever took Tenzin on vacations.

 _ **With Bara, Night…**_

He was resting on his couch when he heard a knock at the door. "Avatar Bara, Chief Unalaq request your presence for a special training session. Avatar Korra is already on her way.

Bara raised an eye brow. _"That's odd, usually Korra waits for me."_ He sighed. _"Maybe she's a little madder than I thought."_ He got up and put his glider and arm guards on. "Alright, I am coming."

He left his igloo to find one of the Northern Soldiers standing there impassively. "What's going on? Master Unalaq told me we'd be training tomorrow."

The man nodded, "He informed me as much, and told me to tell you that he wanted to break the ice that seemed to have formed between him and you two. He has devised a special lesson outside of the village."

Bara shrugged. "Alright, lead the way."

 _ **With Korra**_

Korra returned to her igloo to find her mother waiting for her. She a bit apprehensive thinking her father sent her. She assures that he didn't, and asks what's been going one. Korra explains everything she's heard.

Senna knew. She explains that it was to keep the family together. Korra explains that she always wanted to be the Avatar never wanting the normal life. That Unalaq, Bara and her friends are the only ones who believe in her.

Her mother assures her that that's not the case. Korra's frustrated that the South seems to be turning against her even though she tries to help them. Senna assures that the problems between the South and North started long before she was born. She then informs Korra of a rebellion prompting Korra to head to the palace and stop what could begin a Civil War. To also stop her dad from making a mistake

 _ **With Bara**_

Bara continued to follow the soldier into the wilderness. "So, what is this training he wants to give me?"

"Chief Unalaq wishes to help you and Korra properly learn his way of fighting spirits, and plans to go over, step by step, how he does it." The soldier replied.

Bara nodded and looked around at the tundra before turning to look straight ahead. Almost immediately after he did that, ice spikes were shot at him. Bara dodged to the right, but one of the spikes slid across his side tearing his clothes and wounding him.

The soldier in front of him turned around and shot a blast of water at Bara's gut freezing it upon impact and trapping Bara in place as more ice came at him. Bara lit his hands a flame melting the ice and jumped to the right, but water came at him cutting a line across his chest. He stood up and prepared to fight as 10 Soldiers circled around him.

"So, Unalaq was planning to kill me. He does know I'll just be reborn into the cycle, right?" Bara asked.

"If we push you into the Avatar State, then you won't." A Northerner coldly stated.

"You do know I've mastered it right? I'll be vulnerable for a moment. I find it hard to believe that's what Unalaq wants. If the Avatar is dead and gone, then the world would be… Unless… He only cares about the spirits."

The men opened a huge hole in the frozen ground. Bara was surprised, but he used his fire and propelled himself out of the hole before grabbing his glider and using it to gain some distance. The men sent more spikes piercing his glider and sending him crashing into the ground. Bara sprung to feet facing the soldiers as they came running at him.

"Korra's not an idiot, nor are my friends. They'll connect the pieces." Bara stated as he began using air blades that he summoned from his glider.

Two men drew closer, so Bara used his cables ensnaring them. He then threw them into their comrades before running. It was hard to ignore the pain in his chest and at his side. Even harder to ignore the blood that poured forth from them.

Bara started bobbing and weaving as ice and water was thrown at him. He then turned around and let lose a torrent of fire that extended all the way to the men melting the ice and forming water. This had the added benefit of trippily the soldiers up.

He quickly readied two fingers and concentrated before shooting lighting at the water. The smarter solders used the water to push them away, but 5 soldiers were shocked into unconsciousness.

"Half of you down, and half of you…" Bara stopped as more soldiers appeared around him. "I should have known it wouldn't be that easy." He looked at the soldiers as they moved it. "Hey, want to see a neat trick?"

He pumped as much fire as he could manage into his feet while angling them. This propelled him out of the circle of Soldiers. He then tumbled and landed on his feet before running at the nearest soldiers.

The Earth Avatar jumped and slammed his hands into two soldiers' faces crashing them into the ground. He then wrapped his cables around one of their bodies and swung him around hitting several soldiers.

Bara then released the soldier and ran back towards the village pursued by the soldiers. He formed a wall with the ice only for the men to immediately crack it apart and hit Bara with the pieces of ice scratching him in several places.

" _Damn it. Where's some earth when you need it?"_ Bara questioned as he was now breathing hard.

The men encircled him once more. "You know, you guys could just walk away and let me go. Trust me, that would be in your best interest."

The men attacked him ruthlessly, so Bara did the only thing he could. He entered the Avatar State and rose on a vortex of air. The ice under him and the soldiers cracked and crumbled.

Bara sent out much stronger air blades then before pushing the soldiers away from him. He melted a large chunk of the ice and shot lightning down shocking all the soldiers. Bara then landed and increased his speed with air bending.

He went from man to man, as they got to their feet, and slammed his fist into their guts knocking the wind out of them. Once he was done, he ran from the scene only for the ground to crack underneath him in a wide radius.

He looked around and saw 20 more solders before falling into the hole. The ground sealed itself over top of him, and the soldiers waited to see if he would rise. After two hours, they left confident they'd done the deed.

 _ **With Korra**_

She arrived at the palace finding Northern Soldiers knocked out. She ran to a higher floor finding her uncle being kidnapped by masked Southerners. One of them looks like her dad. She questions that one asking why he would do this.

Another tells her to turn around. She tries to reason with them telling them to leave Unalaq, and she'll cover for them. They can still prevent a war, but it seems as that's no longer an option.

The group then attacks Korra blocking her from them and attempting to escape. Korra gives chase trying to stop them with her Air and Water Bending. The one that looks like her father gets out the door and she stops him rescuing Unalaq.

She unmasks the look alike finding out that it's not her father. The guy then explains that he wouldn't help them. Unalaq comes to and the men are taken away. Varrick, the mastermind behind this attempt, is nowhere to be found. Korra convinces Unalaq to let the men stand trial.

 _ **With Tenzin**_

They argue and eventually Tenzin sends his sibling back while he continues to look for Ikki himself.

 _ **With Korra, Next Day**_

Korra returns to her parent's home finding her mother and father. She asks if she can come in and they of course let her. Her mother asks if she's okay. Korra cries and hugs her father glad that he wasn't there.

They apologize to each other and Tonraq say how proud he is of her. She reaffirms that she's always going to need them. The moment doesn't last as Unalaq appears arresting both Senna and Tonraq.

They're loaded into a truck and taken away. Korra's mad that Unalaq would even do this while Unalaq retorts that they held meetings in their own home. Judge Hotah, someone Unalaq stated is fair and honorable, will precede over the whole case.


	22. The Counter Move

_**Bara's Igloo, Some Time Later…**_

Korra walked up to the igloo saying, "Bara, are you in?" She heard nothing. "Bara, I really need to talk." She waited. "I'm coming in."

She entered to find the igloo empty. Bara's arm guards and glider were missing. "Did he go off to do some training?"

"I wouldn't bother thinking that. Me and Bolin checked all the spots he'd been training in and didn't find him." Mako stated as he and Bolin entered the igloo.

Bolin sighed, "We even checked some of the places we thought he'd frequent around here, but no one has seen him."

"So, he's missing again." Korra stated shocked. "We have to find…" she paused. "No, my parents…"

"What's up with your parents?" Mako asked.

Korra explained everything. "… The trial is going to begin at noon."

Mako closed his eyes and thought about it for a few moments before his eyes rested on a peculiar book sitting on the table. "This wasn't here when we left."

Korra looked at the book. "That's Bara's favorite book. He said his uncle gave it to him."

She lifted the book to find a letter underneath. She opened the letter and read it.

" _Team Avatar,_

 _Hopefully, this letter gets into one of your hands, but just in case I'll keep the information I have to myself and simply say that I'll be at the trial today._

 _Bara."_

"What do you think this means?" Korra asked worriedly.

Mako thought about. "Something must have gone down last night preventing him from showing himself now. The only thing we can do is look out for him at the trial."

 _ **At Katara's, Shortly Before the Trial begins.**_

Bara was dressed in Southern Water Tribe garb. He then put the hood up obscuring his face.

"Thanks for fixing me up Katara." Bara gratefully stated.

"It was my pleasure Bara. Just be careful how you play this next part." Katara warned.

Bara nodded, "If you worried about me starting a war at the trial, then you have nothing to worry about; however, war at this point seems to be inevitable."

Katara nodded, "You are right, but I just need time to prepare. The North will not be easy to fight." She closed her eyes. "Honestly, I had hoped to never see another war."

Bara sighed, "I'm sorry, but war at this point is unavoidable."

He left the house and walked towards the court house.

 _ **With Tenzin**_

Tenzin found Ikki with some baby bison which she is claiming as he knew family. She asks if they have to go back, but Tenzin decides to join her for a bit after getting the okay of the bison.

 _ **Southern Water Tribe, Courthouse…**_

Korra stood next to Unalaq as she was torn between looking for Bara and looking at her father. She easily spotted Mako, Asami, and Bolin though as they were sitting in the crowd.

"This case will now come to order. Judge Hotah presiding." Someone said.

Before the trial could get underway, the doors to the chamber were thrown opened and Bara, still in his Southern Water Tribe get up, entered the chamber causing everyone to look at him.

"Young man, this trial is no longer admitting people. If you could please leave, we would appreciate it." Unalaq stated.

"Sorry, I was sleeping in. You would no believe the kind of night I had." Bara stated as he continued forward. "It's only naturally that I would want to be here considering my girlfriend's parents are on trial. Hopefully you can forgive me Master Unalaq."

Unalaq, Korra, Mako, Asami, and Bolin were all shocked. Bara passed through the gate and removed his hood.

Bara smugly smirked at Unalaq. "It is okay that I'm here, right?"

Unalaq glared at Bara. "I have no problem with that."

Bara smiled. "That's good, then I'll stand beside Korra and we can get this trial underway."

He came to stand beside her and she looked at him expectantly. "Don't worry, I'll tell you about it after we're done here." He then looked at the Judge. "I'm so sorry for intruding your honor. Please continue."

"Not a problem young Avatar." He then looked to Unalaq.

"We will first hear from the victim." Hotah stated.

Unalaq looked at Bara, though the Earth Avatar did not meet his gaze, before coming to stand before Hotah.

"I was asleep in my chambers when the rebels attacked. They over powered me, and the next thing I remember is waking up in the snow after Avatar Korra saved me." Unalaq stated.

Hotah nodded, "Avatar Korra, I need to ask you a few questions."

Korra glanced at Bara before doing as she was asked.

"According to Unalaq, you attended a meeting where Varrick tried to incite a Civil War. Is this true?" Hotah asked.

Korra replied, "Yes."

"And were these men present at that meeting?" Hotah asked.

"Well, yes, but…" Korra began.

Hotah asked, "Where exactly did this meeting take place?"

"My parents' house." Korra sadly stated.

Hotah asked, "Who led this meeting?"

Bolin stood to speak, but Bara held up his hand smiling. Bolin sat back down.

"My father and mother are innocent." Korra stated firmly.

Hotah said, "I've heard…"

Bara walked over. "Sir, if it's not too much trouble may I please say a few words?"

Hotah seemed to get a little nervous. "I suppose that would be alright. Please proceed."

Bara bowed, "Thank you our honor."

He then turned to face the people. "Now I'm not going to argue that what these men did is okay, but something this extreme usually has a good reason behind it. The Southerners feel trapped and subjugated by the Northern Tribe.

They felt that they had to do something. I mean you've set in place rules and blockades preventing trade. They feel like they're being backed into a wall, and people do some crazy things when backed into a wall."

"Would you have me declare a mistrial then and let these men go?" Hotah asked conveying that the idea was ludicrous.

Unalaq jumped in. "I'm sure that is not what the Earth Avatar is saying; however, I can see things from his perspective. That is why I ask that you be lenient on these men when you decide their punishment."

Bara clapped all smiles. "Well put Master Unalaq. You are a wise leader."

Korra was just staring at Bara. He was acting weird at the moment.

Hotah stood. "I'm going to need some time to deliberate on what's been said. I will return with my decision."

Bara walked back to Unalaq with Korra.

"Okay, what's going on with you?" Korra asked.

Bara put his arm around her. "Now isn't exactly the right time. Don't worry though, I'll explain everything."

She was left to wait.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Hotah had returned and he was ready to give out sentences. "Senna, please step forward." She did. "I declare you innocent. You are free to go."

The cuffs were removed, and she ran over to Korra hugging her.

Hotah then looked at the men, "You are all found guilty." Whispers broke out all over the court room." I was originally going to sentence you all to death; however, the words of Unalaq and Avatar Bara have swayed me. I will sentence these men to imprisonment for life."

The men all gave a sigh of relief before they were led away. Bara then secretly passed something to Korra before walking away.

"I really must get going." Bara stated before walking out of the court room.

 _ **Southern Air Temple**_

Tenzin and Ikki were enjoying their time with the baby bison. Tenzin bonded with Blueberry Spice Head. Ikki then wants to invite Kya and Bumi and Tenzin makes a point that they're like Jinora and Meelo.

They come to the realization that being a part of a family is hard, but they'll always be there for you as the bison fly off to be with their family. Tenzin and Ikki begin their walk back to the temple.

 _ **Bara's igloo, Some Time Later…**_

Mako, Korra, Asami, and Bolin stood inside the igloo.

"So, he said we have to bend the floor back?" Bolin asks.

"That's what the note he gave me said." Korra replied.

Bolin bent the floor away finding a tunnel.

Mako was looking outside. "There are soldiers slowly moving in."

"Then let's go." Asami stated.

The four of them jumped into the hole and sealed it over head.

On the wall Korra read a message. "Bolin, destroy the tunnel as you follow it."

The group walked on with Bolin collapsing the tunnel behind them.

 _ **Varrick's Office**_

The book case moved and Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Mako entered to find Bara now dressed in his usual attire of a light blue shirt and pants and dark blue vest and boots. He was sitting on the couch and had just put down a book.

"Good, you guys were able to come. You did destroy the tunnel, correct?" Bara asked.

"Bara what the heck is going on here? Why all this secrecy?" Korra asked concerned.

In response, Bara got up and removed his vest and shirt. His chest was soon on full few and everyone saw the scar running along his chest and at his side. Korra walked over and ran her hand over them

"What happened?" Korra asked even more concerned.

He walked over to the chair and placed a hand on it. "I could explain it, but I figure it'll leave no questions if this guy does it instead."

He turned the chair around revealing a Northern soldier in nothing but his boxers. He was currently tied to the chair.

"Okay, am I the only one who's confused by this?" Bolin asked.

Bara addressed the soldier, "Alright you know the deal, speak the truth, and I'll set you free. The ships already at the ocean ready for you to go, and, as a bonus, I'll give you some clothes."

The man sighed, "At first, Chief Unalaq thought he could have you both by his side, but he realized quickly that controlling you both would be impossible. That's why last night he tasked my squad with killing Avatar Bara."

"I can't believe Uncle would do something like this. I never should have trusted him." Korra angrily stated.

Bara shrugged, "Don't be too hard on yourself. I trusted him as well, and almost died because of it." He looked at the soldier. "Anyways, keep talking."

The soldier continued. "I can only guess why he would want an Avatar by his side, but I doubt it's for the standard reasons. He also rigged the trial. He wanted to get Tonraq out of the picture just like when he got him banished all those years ago."

"So those scars came from Unalaq's men." Mako stated thinking. "How did you get away?"

Bara said, "Long story short, I defeated a sizable number of soldiers and was on my way back when more soldiers appeared. They opened the ground, I fell in, and they sealed the ice over me.

At that point I was faced with a choice. I could either bust through the ice and continue the fight, or I could get away and get this vital information to a select few. I chose option two.

I tunnel back and capture this soldier. I then brought him with me as I tunneled to Katara's place. I collapsed for a bit from blood loss, but she soon had me conscious again. I explained what happened and asked her for help.

She found a bender to impersonate the soldier and helped me keep the fact that I was alive hidden until the trial. She's also been spreading the word that a Civil War is imminent. They'll be ready to give the good fight when it starts."

Bara cut the soldier lose and tossed him his Southern Water Tribe garb. "You're now free to go. Make sure you avoid your fellow soldiers. Wouldn't want Unalaq getting his hands on you."

The man nodded and ran out of the room.

"Why did you wait until the trial to reveal your presence?" Asami asked.

Bara said, "I wanted to rattle Unalaq cage, and the trial was the perfect opportunity."

Bolin smiled. "Oh, and you acted that cheerful the entire time because that to would unsettle Unalaq."

Korra walked over to Bara and began trying to heal his scars. "We have to break my father and the rebels out of prison."

"I couldn't agree more, only that soldier provided me with another tidbit of information. As we speak, Tonraq and the rebels have been loaded onto a ship heading for the North Pole." Bara began.

"I'm assuming you have a way for us to follow them?" Mako asked.

Bara smiled. "Of course, I do. I wasn't the only one hiding from Unalaq. When I was setting up shop in here, I came across another who was hiding."

"He's talking about me." Varrick happily spoke from within in the room.

"Varrick?" Bolin questioned.

"Where are you?" Asami questioned.

A Nearby trophy of a full-sized Platypus Bear opened its mouth to reveal Varrick. "I'm inside Peng Peng."

Bara chuckled, "It's a smart idea since Unalaq wouldn't think to look inside that thing."

"Okay, but you do know you can come out now, right?" Mako asked.

"No sir, not until I'm sure it's 157% safe." Zhu Li then passed him a cup of tea. "Thank you, Zhu Li."

"Your assistant is also in there?" Asami asked.

"She never leaves my side." Varrick replied as he sipped the tea.

"We're getting a little off topic. The point is that Varrick has offered the use of his ship for this endeavor." Bara put his clothes back on as the scars had been fully healed. "The only thing we have to do is get there."

"What about the blockade." Bolin asked

"Don't worry about that. Me and Varrick came up with the how to deal with that last night. We'll put it into action when we get to it."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Korra stated.

Bara opened a hole in the ground. "Bolin, it's up to you. Get Varrick to his ship."

He then jumped in and sealed the hole back up.

 _ **Streets of the Southern Water Tribe**_

Bolin was on his way to the ship while Varrick, on a leash, walked on all fours. They were confronted by Northern Water Tribe Soldiers. Varrick then tells Zhu Li to do the thing. She shoves money out and the crowd swarms them enabling Bolin and Varrick to make it to the ship. Varrick, still in his bear, turns the ship on.

 _ **Aboard the Ship**_

The rest of Team Avatar boarded the ship to find Bara standing in the corner. "Good, Varrick let's get out of here."

Varrick began moving the ship towards the blockade.

"So, what's the plan for dealing with the blockade, again?" Bolin asked.

Varrick smiled and pressed a button summoning a plane on the deck of his ship.

"I get it. With this I can get in close and bend the ships out of the way." Korra happily said.

"There's no run way." Asami stated.

"That's not going to be a problem." Korra happily stated before looking at Bara who nodded.

Asami climbed into the cock pit while Korra and Bara got on the left wing, and Bolin and Mako got on the right wing.

"You ready for this partner!?" Bara asked.

Mako grinned, "I always am!"

"Now, Asami!" Bara declared.

She drove the plane forward and Mako and Bara used their fire to give it the boost it needed to get off the ship.

Korra's eyes then glowed that same dark blue and she used water to push the ships out of Varrick's way. They were now on their way.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

"I see the ship." Bolin declared.

Asami angled over to it and Korra shouted. "Jump!"

Team Avatar jumped into the water and the plane crashed on the surface.

Korra used the water to put everyone on top of the ship.

Korra rushed forward and swept the crew, who were looking at the ship, off while Bara trapped one who was trying to escape with the metal of the ship. The entire group walked over to him.

"Where are the prisoners?" Korra asked.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Bolin had found a key and unlocked all the cells freeing the Southern Water Tribe members.

"Korra, you shouldn't be pulling a stunt this crazy." Tonraq stated.

Bara chuckled. "Sir, it's a long story. We'll explain everything once we're off this ship."

The rebels followed team Avatar. Asami lowered the ramps and the group began running onto the ship while Mako and Bara repelled the water with their fire. Soon everyone was on board. Korra shot a massive blast of fire at the Northern Soldiers before Varrick sped away.

 _ **Southern Air Temple**_

Tenzin and Ikki return to the family with everyone glad, and Pema a little peeved she'd left, she was back. Jinora and Meelo apologize and the kids all go off to play. Tenzin apologizes to Kya and Bumi. They apologize back, and Kya shares a photo she got from Katara of them when they were all younger.

 _ **Aboard Varrick Ship, Night…**_

"Once I learned the truth, I couldn't sit by and do nothing." Korra had just finished recounting the entire story to Tonraq and the others.

Tonraq felt angry. "My own brother betrayed me and the tribe."

One of the Water Benders asked, "What's our next move?"

"I've been running from my past for too long. It's time I put my brother in his place." Tonraq firmly stated.

The Water Bender's all put their first over their hearts. "You have our support Chief Tonraq."

Korra did the same. "Me to. I'd be proud to fight alongside you dad."

"Ever the combative one Korra. Unfortunately, even with our help, I don't see the South winning this one. The North has always been strong while it's taken the South a long time to get where they are. No, our time to fight in this conflict comes later. For now, we must attempt to get help." Bara stated joining them.

Tonraq nodded, "He's right. We can give the North a good fight in the meantime. Then win this war when we have the proper support."

Korra closed her eye. "Alright, I'll get you all the help you need."

Tonraq smiled as the two embraced in a hug. They then left the ship and sailed to the land on ice. Once they disappeared over the land, Varrick turned the ship towards Republic City.

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: It's funny that I never noticed that "Legend of Korra" is full of corrupted waterbenders, including three of the major antagonists. Poor Bara just can't catch a break without being kidnapped or attempted assassination. It's not his fault he's a good influence on Korra. Great chapter, looking forward to more.

Quillion9000: I think his luck with Water Benders is pretty well balanced actually. He has his uncle, master water bender, Katara, and Tonraq. It's just that when his bad luck does strike it tends to strike horribly.


	23. Seeking Help

_**Republic City: Dock's, Day…**_

Team Avatar, Varrick, and Zhu Li walked off the boat to find Beifong arresting some Northern Water citizens. She saw them and walked over to the group.

"Welcome Home Avatars. Thanks for starting a war." Beifong firmly stated.

Bara raised an eye brow. "Chief, how did you know we started a war?"

Beifong sighed, "You two and your little group are always at the center of everything. If something happens, then chances are you're the cause of it."

"The wars not that simple of a thing." Korra retorted.

"Mako and Bara, I want you two back on the beat. There's going to be a Southern Water Tribe Peace march tonight. I need you two there to make sure things don't get out of hand." Beifong ordered.

They nodded at each other and Mako said, "We're all yours."

"I'll go to. The people of the South need to see that the Avatar is on their side." Korra stated.

Beifong just sighed and walked away.

Varrick approached with his arm around Bolin in a friendly manner. "Zhu Li has already scheduled a meeting with President Raiko tomorrow. As for tonight, I'm taking this guy and showing him the night life."

Mako sighed, "Bolin, just make sure you stay out of trouble."

Bolin smiled. "You're more likely to run into trouble than me.

"Whatever, me and Bara have to go and get ready for work." Mako stated. "Asami, if you're not busy tomorrow, how about we catch up."

Asami rubbed her head. "I'm sorry Mako, but I need to ready things for shipping. I promise we'll get lunch on of these days."

Asami then took off and Mako sighed. "Why is it so hard to get a date with my girlfriend."

"Come on Mako, let's just focus on the task at hand." Bara stated.

Mako sighed again. "Yeah, lets."

"I'm going to get ready for tonight as well." Korra stated.

Everyone took off to do what they had to.

 _ **Southern Water Tribe**_

Unalaq and his planner stood in a room and were looking at a map of the South.

The planner pointed to a spot on the map. "Tonraq, and his rebels are located here. They've made several attacks on our men and it's confirmed that Master Katara is among them keeping men healthy."

"They are a minor threat. I want security increased around the Spirit Portal. Keeping it safe is our number one priority." Unalaq ordered.

The man placed his fist on his chest and bowed. "As you wish."

He then walked to the door and skited around the twins. They then entered.

"I need you two to go after Korra. She's the only one that can open the portal." Unalaq stated.

Desna asked. "But Father, what about that Earth Avatar?"

"He never had the ability to open the portals. Only Korra does." Unalaq replied.

"Very well father." Eska stated.

 _ **Southern Air Temple**_

Meelo was training Pokie to little effect as the lemur refused to listen to him. Tenzin offers to help him become a true trainer.

 _ **Republic City: Southern Cultural Center, Night…**_

Mako and Bara watched as Korra led the Southern people through the streets past the Northerners who yelled at her from the sides. They were kept back by the other members of the Police Force. The pair soon noticed a couple of people run out of the center wearing red coats.

"It's the Agni Kais." Bara stated.

One of the Agni Kais took out a remote and pressed the button before either of them could move or say anything more. The cultural center then blew up. The fire rushed at the pair, and they bent it around themselves harmlessly.

Mako was about to take off after them until Bara placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, you know how this goes. We need to get our Satocycles and fast."

Mako nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

The pair ran to their bikes, which were in the ally, and had been left unharmed by the blast having been set near the far wall.

"What about the center?" Mako asked as they hoped on and started the bikes up.

Bara firmly stated, "Korra's got it covered. We need to catch them."

They turned on their sirens and turned the corner seeing the Agni Kais car speeding away from the scene. They turned on their sirens and gave chase as Korra worked to put the fire out.

 _ **Pro-Bending Arena**_

Bolin and Varrick entered the arena and were immediately greeted by Tenkai who was smiling. "Hey Bolin, you're back, and I see your with Varrick."

"Yeah, he wanted to show me the night life of Republic City, and I've been having a blast." Bolin happily stated.

Tenkai sadly said, "It's just a shame that the Fire Ferret's disbanded. I know you guys would have won for sure this time."

Bolin sighed, "It was a real shame, but everyone has been doing well. Not to mention we still get together quite often."

Tenkai nodded, "Glad to hear it." He then walked away. "Stop by the orphanages some time. The kids really like it when you come by."

Bolin chuckled. "I'll try."

"Well kid, I suppose I should have guessed you knew the other owner of the arena since you know Avatar Bara. Anyways, let's go to our seats." Varrick happily said.

The pair entered the private seats only for the people to recognize him and start chanting his name.

Shiro announced, "Folks, we have a local favorite in the stands tonight. The 1st champion of Republic City's Solo competition which wrapped up a few weeks ago. Let's see if we can get him in for an interview."

Bolin was soon sitting next to Shiro. "Bolin, the Fire Ferrets disbanded, and you went to the single circuit started by Avatar Bara. Not only that, but you won it. Unfortunately, that circuit doesn't last near as long as the team circuits. So how have you spent your down time? Have you been preparing for next year?"

"No, I actually took a break and headed down South, with my old team, to attend the Glacier Spirits Festival. It was a lot of fun, but I'm glad to be here tonight. Republic City is my home and it's the greatest place in the world!" Bolin excitedly said to the cheering of the people.

Bolin left the booth and joined Varrick. "That was great kid. You know how to work the crowd."

Bolin shrugged. "I was just speaking the truth."

"I think I know your calling." Varrick stated with a smile.

 _ **With Mako and Bara**_

Some of the Agni Kais leaned out the window and began firing on the pair. They maneuvered their bikes exactly how they practiced avoiding the fire and drawing closer to the car.

Bara then sent out a large gust of wind causing the car to spin out of control. Mako moved in and shot fire at the engine disabling it. The Earth Avatar then bent a wall stopping the care in its tracks.

Bara and Mako came to a halt and got off their bikes preparing to fight. "Come quietly if you know what's good for you."

The men burst out of the car, three men in total, and attacked the pair. Mako dispersed the fire while Bara ran behind him. Bara then pivoted around Mako standing in the middle of the group. It was over. He elbowed all three in the stomach doubling them over in pain. Bara then went about hand cuffing the gang members.

"This is Officer Mako partner of the Earth Avatar. We apprehended the criminals responsible for the attack on the Southern Water Tribe Cultural Center and request immediate pick up on Ging Street." Mako stated.

"Rodger that Office Mako. We'll deploy a truck immediately." The voice on the other end stated.

 _ **With Asami, Morning…**_

Asami felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Just last night Varrick had shipped many Future Industry items to multiple locations. If things worked out, then Future Industries would be on its way back to the top.

Then a knock came at her office door. "Yes?"

One of her advisors came in. "Miss Sato, the news isn't good. Varrick's ships were attacked last night. Everything was taken."

This was terrible news that shocked Asami to her core. She'd spent months planning and setting up deals only for it to all blow up in her face.

"The captains of the ships are currently at the Police station giving their accounts of what happened. Varrick has yet to be informed." The advisor stated.

"I'm going down there. Keep trying to reach Varrick." Asami stated as she stood up.

 _ **City Hall**_

Korra, Bara, and Varrick made their way to Raiko's office.

"I hope President Raiko listens to us." Korra stated. "Bara, you've meet with him before. What do you think?"

Bara shrugged. "I'm not sure if he will agree to send support or not. I mean, he's been very agreeable when it comes to what me and Tenkai propose; however, something about him rubs me the wrong way. Though it's definitely not the feeling I got from Amon and Unalaq."

"You two have nothing to worry about. I was a big contributor to his election campaign." Varrick then thought about. "Him and the other guy. Got to hedge your bets."

They soon entered the room and Bara immediately noticed the camera. "President Raiko, this is not about opening some building or a friendly meeting. We're here to discuss something serious."

"I am aware, but I have had yet to meet with the other Avatar." Raiko began.

"That does not mean it is time for a photo op. This is serious business, and I would appreciate it if you would stop bringing a camera every time I showed up to discuss such things." Bara stated.

Raiko sighed. "Very well Avatar." He sent the reporter away. "Please, have a seat."

" _I'm really wishing the other guy had won."_ Bara thought as he took a seat next to Korra.

"Now, how can I help the Avatars and my most generous supporter?" Raiko asked.

"Unalaq's troops have invaded the South. We need you to send the United Forces to help." Korra replied.

Raiko said, "I am very concerned with what's happened there, but I don't think it's the Republic's place to interfere with internal matter."

Bara was angry. "Not the Republic's place? Sir, you have been informed, right? I sent you documents telling you exactly what happened down there. Unalaq lied his way onto the throne and he tried to kill an Avatar not caring what imbalance may come from it.

If Korra weren't here, or I weren't able to escape, then the world would be without a functioning Avatar for years. Even if you found them right away and trained them with everything you had, they wouldn't be properly prepared to face the world for a good 10-12 years at least."

"It's unfortunate, but we must focus our efforts on internal affairs. Someone hired the Agni Kais to blow up your cultural center. I promise you that I will work with Unalaq to find a…" Raiko began.

"Alright, we're done here." Bara stood up. "Come on Korra, we'll go to the Fire Nation. I'm sure the Fire Lord will provide the South with all the help they need. Raiko, Tenkai will be the only one coming by with our papers from now on."

Bara walked towards the door angrily slamming it behind him. Korra soon followed after him.

 _ **Outside the Office**_

"What happened in there?" Korra asked concerned.

Bara sighed, "I've only ever told Zuko, Iroh, my uncle, Aang, and Kuruk this, but I hate leaders like him and the Earth Queen. I get that he wants to maintain the peace, but it's too late for that. The South is embroiled in a Civil War and they need help."

"Why don't you make your displeasure known?" Korra asked.

"The Earth Queen is an excellent example. She's a terrible leader, but her rule maintains peace. If I were to go around denouncing her, then the people might riot, and anarchy would befall the Earth Nation.

That's why I hope to meet with the next leader and influence them down a better path for their people. Anyways, I was serious. If there's one world leader who'd help the South Pole, it'd be the Fire Lord."

Varrick had appeared, "You know, you don't have to go that far. After all, getting General Iroh to fight would bring his men."

Bara walked on. "Out of the question. Iroh could be dishonorably discharged for fighting in a war he was not sent to." He stopped for a moment. "Admittedly he would try to help though I will not risk my friend's carrier." He continued on. "What we need is the Fire Nation."

Varrick thought about. "Okay, then I'll loan you two one of my boats to get you there. Just be at the docks tomorrow."

"Got it. We'll be there." Korra replied.

 _ **Outside City Hall**_

"What do you think? Should we ask anyone else to come?" Bara asked.

Korra shook her head. "I think it'll be fine if it's just the two of us."

Bara nodded and smiled, "In that case, how about if we just spend the night at Air Temple island together. I could whip something up or I'm sure the Acolytes would be willing to make something."

Korra smiled, "Sounds good.

The couple walked towards the docks together.

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: Oh how I wish I knew how much Unalaq was panicking on the inside when Bara walked in, even if it was only a moment. Well done.

Quillion9000: I thought about adding a line like that, but I didn't want any portal of worry even in Unalaq's mind.


	24. The Sting

_**Police Station**_

Asami entered the room that looked into the interrogation room where she found Mako observing things. "Is it true?"

Mako sighed, "I'm sorry Asami. All 10 shipments were stolen."

Asmi was saddened. "I don't know how much longer I can keep my company going. It took forever to get these deals even with Bara vouching for me. What am I supposed to do?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to find whoever's responsible. Chief Beifong is about to question the next captain." Mako turned on the nearby system enabling them to hear what was going on inside the room.

"I know that it has been a long day, but walk me through what happened." Beifong asked.

"We were ambushed not too far from the harbor. We never heard them coming." The captain replied.

"Is there anything else you remember about the attack? Anything unusual?" Beifong asked.

"There is one thing. Bombs were stuck to the ship and they exploded in a way I've never seen before. They didn't have fuses. It was like they were detonated remotely." The captain explained.

Mako realized something. "That sounds just like the bombs at the cultural center."

Asami asked, "Where are you going?"

Mako looked back at her. "I have to grab some evidence."

Mako left and Varrick entered the room. "Asami, I just got the news. I can't believe they took my 5th-10th favorite ships in my fleet. Named the 5th after my mom. Rest in peace Rocky Bottom."

"I've been doing everything in my power to bring Future Industries back to its prime, but the sales have all but hit rock bottom at this point. I don't know what I can do." Asami sadly stated.

Mako entered the interrogation room carrying a tray containing a picture and the device the Agni Kai's used. "Chief, I think there may be a connection between these attacks and those done on the Cultural Center."

"Alright kid, what do you got?" Beifong asked.

He sat the tray down and picked up the detonator. "As your aware, me and Bara captured the Agni Kais who were found with this on their person. When questioned, they confirmed that an unknown party hired them to blow up the Cultural Center.

They also confirmed that this party delivered the detonator to them. I think it is safe to assume that these two cases are connected." He looked at the captain. "Can you tell me if anyone was carrying something like this?"

The captain shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it was too dark out. Neither me nor my men could identify a face let alone if they were carrying something."

"That means trying to get you to look at the pictures is useless" Mako angrily stated.

"This is the only lead we have on the Cultural Center Case. Miss Sato and Varrick, if you would step into the room. I wish to discuss something with you." Beifong stated.

"What's going on?" Asami asked.

The two walked into the room joining them. "Right now, we're at a standstill on two cases. All 10 captains have reported the same thing, and Mako pointed out a possible connection between these thefts and the bombing of the cultural center.

Therefore, I would like your permissions to run a sting operation. Fake cargo loaded with me and my men while Mako and Bara, wearing normal clothes, patrol the deck. We could apprehend the culprits and put an end to both cases."

Asami nodded. "Let's do it."

"I'm certainly in. I love being in on plans." Varrick happily stated.

Beifong nodded. "Mako, you get your partner and be ready for tomorrow night. Dismissed."

Mako nodded. "Yes ma'am."

 _ **Outside the Police Station**_

Mako and Asami stood outside and were about to part when Mako said, "Asami, can I speak with you?"

Asami asked, "Can it wait until…"

Mako shook his head, "It can't wait I'm afraid."

Asami noticed that Mako looked sad, so she said, "is something wrong?"

Mako sighed, "Asami, I think you're an amazing girl, and I care for you a lot… It's just… We've been growing apart these last 6 months, and I don't feel."

Asami asked, "Are you breaking up with me?"

Mako nodded, "Like I said, I still care for you a lot. It's just not the same. That spark we first had has died down for me. I still want us to be friends, and I want you to know that I will always treasure what we had."

Asami closed her eyes and sighed, "I suppose I see what you mean. We've spent so much time apart, and I never once tried to spend more time with you like I could have."

Mako weekly smiled, "Still friends?"

Asami gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Still friends. For what it's worth, the next girl you find will be really lucky."

She left and Mako looked at the sky for a while.

 _ **Air Temple Island, Some Time Later…**_

Bara was looking at the sky as Korra slept on his shoulder. Bara was glad for this moment of peace after everything that happened recently. He then turned to Korra and smiled.

The moment was not meant to last as an Air Acolyte approached him whispering. "Avatar Bara, Mako has requested to see you. He awaits you in the courtyard."

Bara nodded at the Acolyte. "Tell him to wait for me in the dining room. I'll be along shortly."

The Acolyte ran off. Bara waited a few minutes before getting up and picking Korra up all without disturbing her from her nap. He then carried her to her room and left to meet with Mako.

"Hey partner, what's going on?" Bara asked as he took a seat.

Mako replied, "I'll all started last night," Mako explained everything to Bara. "…Beifong wants me and you to be a part of the sting operation."

Bara sighed, "I can't. Raiko wouldn't lend us his aid, so me and Korra decided to head to the Fire Nation and asks them for help. We leave tomorrow."

Mako nodded, "I understand. You got to do what you got to do."

Bara said, "You okay partner? You seem kind of subdued."

"I just broke up with Asami." Mako stated.

Bara closed one eye. "That's rough. Are you feeling alright?"

Mako smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine. We still agreed to be friends."

Bara smiled, "That's good." He stood up. "Good luck to you partner."

Mako stood. "Good luck to you and Korra as well."

He then left, and Bara went about preparing a meal for him and Korra.

 _ **On the Ocean**_

Korra was driving the boat while Bara sat in the passenger seat. They were well on their way to the Fire Nations when something hit their boat.

Barr looked back and saw the twins. "Seems like your cousins have come to visit."

He stood up and began firing water back at them. He managed to destroy the jet skis they were on, but that did little to stop the twin Water Benders. They just rode on top of the water coming straight for them.

Desna managed to get close and destroy their boat sending them both into the water. Korra rose atop a Water Vortex while Bara rose on an air version. The twins nailed them both, but they quickly recovered.

Below them swam something big causing the twins to pull back. Korra went to the ground and Bara soon followed. He didn't get far before a huge Dark Spirit appeared grabbing and throwing him far away from Korra.

Korra looked at the spirit and managed to avoid it for a few swings before she was sent into the water. A moment later she surfaced as her eyes glowed blue. She tried to do Unalaq's spirit Bending.

She almost finished it off, but it didn't work. The Spirit roared before launching itself and Korra. She Fire Bent at it, but the spirit consumed her. Bara was just returning to the scene when his head hurt.

" _What is this?"_ He saw what looked like a town except for older than anything he'd ever seen. _"What am I seeing?"_

He landed in the water and saw a young boy wearing old looking, Air nomad robes. He also had and Air Master tattoo only this one ended in a T at his forehead instead of the arrow.

" _Korra."_ Was all he thought before passing out.

The currents then took his body away.

 _ **Varrick's Boat, Night…**_

Mako was dressed in his normal clothes and walking around the ship scoping it out for any signs of trouble. That's when he ran into Asami.

"Oh uh, yeah, I should go and double check the back of the ship." Mako said feeling rather awkward now. _"Maybe I should have waited until after the sting. Why did I think then was the right time?"_

"Mako, don't go." Asami said. "I know you must be feeling pretty awkward right about now, but we both agreed breaking up was for the best. Come on, patrol the ship with me."

Mako said, "I'll agree to come with you so long as you promise not to tell the others about this. None of them will let me live this down."

Asami giggled. "It's a deal."

The two walked along the ship together.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

"I don't understand. It's well past the time that my ships usually get attacked." Asami stated confused.

Mako's eyes opened wide. "That's because this isn't their target."

Mako and Asami ran to the containers and Mako banged on the doors. "Chief Beifong, this ship wasn't there intended target! They're after the contents of the Warehouse."

Beifong opened the door and simply replied, "I thought that may be the case." Mako looked inside the container and saw that it contained only Beifong and a small squad of metal benders. "Here's a little secret for you Mako, for a sting to work you consider all the possible targets and never hedge your bet with just one."

 _ **Warehouse**_

Varrick pulled into harbor and everyone saw trucks being loaded with gang members.

Beifong spoke to Asami as the group made their way over to the warehouse, "This case is still open, so I would suggest you hire some guards…"

She stopped as the entire warehouse exploded before them.

"Look out!" Mako shouted stepping in front of the them and dissipating the explosion before it could touch them.

That was the least of their problems. Several more warehouse all exploded one after another.

Asami fell to her knees feeling hopeless. "My warehouses… It's over."

"This is just terrible." Varrick said in his usual way as he approached the group. "I was keeping my 4th favorite jacket in there."

Beifong was ordering her men to get the gang members loaded for questioning.

Mako was thinking. _"How could this have happened here of all places. Were Beifong's men to late. No, she probably had men stationed at all the warehouses. These explosions must have been set up earlier."_ He looked at Varrick. _"That only works if someone had access to them."_

 _ **Movie Set, Next Day…**_

Mako walked onto the set and saw his brother wearing fur brown boots, a white fur vest that stopped at his sides, and short, blue shorts.

Mako sweat dropped. "Bolin, is that the costume you're wearing for these things."

Bolin smiled, "Hey Mako. Yeah."

Mako sighed, "Hey, have you seen Varrick. I need to speak with him."

Bolin thought about it. "Oh yeah, he said he had to return to his office." Bolin got an idea. "Hey Mako, you have to see this crazy invention Varrick came up with."

Mako nodded, "What is it?"

Bolin lead Mako over to the demolition guy. "Show him the device."

The man smiled and brought out a small remote that Mako immediately recognized. "This little guy will cause explosions without having to light the fuse. Mr. Varrick made it himself."

Mako quickly said, "I have to go."

He left confusing Bolin.

 _ **Asami's Office**_

Mako opened the door and entered the office, "Asami, I think I have a strong lead on who stole all those shipments and destroyed your warehouses."

She looked up and Varrick spun around to face him from one of the chair across from her desk.

"Hello Mako." Varrick stated.

"What's he doing here?" Mako asked suspicious.

Asami stood up. "He just pulled my company back up. Varrick bought a controlling interest in Future Industries. Isn't that great?"

Mako narrowed his eyes. "Is that so?"

Asami asked, "Mako, what were you saying? You think you know who targeted my company?"

He looked at Varrick. "Yeah, and I'm real close to proving it."

He left.

 _ **Fire Nation: Island**_

Bara and Korra had somehow washed up on the same island. Korra slowly opened her eyes as three Fire Sages came across them.

Korra quickly spun on her hands generating air. "Get away from me!"

Bara was pushed a few feet and finally came to. _"What's going on?"_

He jumped to his feet and found Korra panting on the ground while three Fire Sages stood around them.

"So., we washed up on an island." He looked at Korra. "You okay Korra?"

Korra looked up at him. "Who's Korra?"

Bara's eyes opened wide while the sages looked at each other confused.

"You seem to be yourself Avatar Bara, how did you…" The sage stopped as Korra lost consciousness again.

Bara was there and caught her before she hit the ground.

He looked to the sages for help. "It's not important how we got here. I just need to know if you can help Korra."

One of the Sages said, "Right, come with us."

Bara picked Korra up and followed the Sages.


	25. Beginnings: Part 1

_**Now, I know I said I wasn't going to do these Author's Notes any more, but this one is important. As you can see, this is going to be my version of Beginnings. That's right! The time to explain the title is at hand as well as a little editing to Wan's character. This way he doesn't seem like an uninformed human. I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Forest**_

Bara had run on ahead carrying Korra.

She kept on repeating a name. "Raava."

Every time she said that name, Bara could swear that he saw that same person with the T shaped arrow and his head would hurt for a split second. For the most part, he ignored it focusing on getting Korra to the old sage.

 _ **Temple**_

Bara ran inside followed by the now panting Sages.

He saw the old sage and said, "We're the Avatars, and she's lost her memory. Please, can you help her."

"Set her here." The old sage simply stated.

Bara sat Korra on the stone dais and backed away as the old sage ran her hands, coated in fire, above Korra.

"A dark energy has infected her. We must purge it before it destroys her spirit."

 _ **Location of the Spirit Water**_

Bara watched as the Sages lowered Korra into the water.

The old Sage said, "Let the water cleanse the darkness that plague your spirit."

Korra touched the water and Bara immediately fell to his knees. He saw that same Air Nomad from before and the same world from before. Bara managed to get to his feet.

The sage asked, "Are you okay?"

Bara stood panting and shook his head. "I'm fine. I-I just need to go meditate."

Bara walked off hoping that Korra would be fine. He walked outside and found a tree that he liked, so he sat down and meditated letting that Air Nomad's image run through his mind.

 _ **With Korra**_

Korra was faced to face with herself as the world was blue around them. "Who are you?"

Her look alike then shifted into a young man who was skinny, had medium length brown hair, and he wore a robe like shirt that was the color orange.

"I am your past life?" The man said.

"Are you Raava?" Korra asked.

He chuckled. "In the end I became as much a part of Raava as she became a part of me. My name is Wan, and I will show you the past."

The world began to fade.

 _ **With Bara**_

Bara soon found himself sitting in an ancient grove. He stood up and walked over to the Air Nomad from his visions. Now he could get a better look at him. He was a young man, around Bara's age, with crimson red pants and a dull orange robe that went around his right side. Along his arms and down to his forehead he had that T shaped arrow.

"Are you one of the past Avatar's?" Bara asked.

The man jumped into the tree and took a seat. "It's actually rather complicated, but in short, your situation is not as unique as you may think. At the beginning of the cycle there were two Avatars just as there is now."

He then thought about it for a moment. "Well, I suppose I was actually before him. Ironic considering his name. Anyways, I have brought you here to share a story with you. The story of Wan and Zagi."

Bara sat down. "Very well. I'm willing to learn if you say it's that important."

A bubble floated before him and remained where it was. Bara looked into the bubble and the whole world gave way to the distant past.

 _ **With Wan**_

Wan was running through the streets of the city upon a Lion Turtle's back. He was carrying a sack of food while being chased for stealing it. Three people all well fed and carrying weapons.

"No one steals from the Chu Brothers." One of three siblings said.

"You guys, always seem to forget who your messing with!" Wan happily shouted behind him.

He ran down the alley way and shot fire blocking the sibling's path. He then saluted to them before turning down the alley way and jumping over the edge of a railing. He grabbed onto the wires, holding laundry, and used them to get to the next level down.

 _ **Forest outside of Town, Wan's Home…**_

Wan walked in to find his friends.

One of them, who was younger than Wan, asked. "Did you steal from the Chu's again?"

He sat the bag down. "Someone has to knock the Chus off their high perch, and the way I see I'm the only one who's willing to."

The young friend caught a roll that was thrown at him. "Yeah, but keep acting up and you'll be banished to the Spirit Wilds."

Wan smiled, "Maybe it's time we consider it."

An old man, who'd been tainted by a spirit entering his body, came out of the shadows. "No, spirits live out there. This lion turtle is safety. Keeps us from getting all corrupted."

Wan handed the man some bread before sitting down and eating himself. "I'm not saying that it would be easy, but I think it would be better than living under the Chu's rule." He then had a spark of inspiration. "We could hunt that treasure the stories speak of."

'You're spouting crazy talk Wan." His friend stated.

Wan stood up. "No. I'm not, I'm thinking clearly for the first time. I'm going to find that treasure, Jaya."

Jaya was shocked, "What's gotten into you?"

Wan smiled, "I'm tired of being all talk. I want to get out there and find the treasure. If I found it, then maybe everyone would see that we can live out there. We could escape the reign of the Chu's. You two could come with me."

"What, you're really doing this?" Jaya asked.

Wan removed a few more items from the bag and sat them down with a sad smile. "Yeah, I am, and it appears you guys don't want to come, right?"

Jaya said, "Wan, would you just take a moment and think."

Wan stood up and slung the bag over his shoulder. "That's the thing Jaya, I've been thinking about what lies beyond the Lion Turtle for too long now." He walked towards the door. "Hopefully I see you guys again someday."

He walked out of the house having left enough food to last his friends a good while.

 _ **Chu's Palace**_

Wan walked up to the gate only to be confronted by the Chu's. He threw the bag before them.

"Here I'm returning your food." Wan stated.

The Elder Chu asked, "What is your game?"

Wan smiled, "The fact is that I'm tired of subsiding on your food. In fact, I'm tired of even being under your rule. That's why I have a proposition for you. Banish me from the village. This way, you never have to deal with me and I never have to deal with you."

The middle Chu smiled, "You do realize that once your banished, you can never return."

"I don't care. I already said my good byes." Wan stated confidently.

"Fine, you are now banished to the Spirit Wilds. Never return or it'll mean your death thief." The Elder Chu firmly stated.

Wan turned and waved. "That's fine by me."

The Chu brothers were left confused.

 _ **Spirit Wild's, Night…**_

Wan was walking through the woods when he heard sounds behind him. He bent fire at it only to hit nothing. He decided to run while flinging fire at the sounds. He was then scoped up by a man-eating plant.

Thinking quickly, he bent the fire around himself until the plant coughed him up. He then continued running until he found a seemingly safe place to rest. Only it turned out that the grass he was laying on wanted to kill him. It tried to suck him into the ground. He burnt the grass and continued running.

" _This is insane!"_ Wan thought.

 _ **Day**_

Wan was so tired. He hadn't been able to rest, and any time he tried he would be attacked. He soon saw some fruit in the trees and went to take a bite only for it to turn into a swarm of bugs that chased him down a hill.

That's when he saw the oasis with lots of actual fruits. He tried to cross the bridge, numerous times, but a spirit always stopping him telling him that he was not welcome because he was a human.

Eventually, more spirits showed up and crossed the bridge, so that gave him the idea to disguise himself using the nearby bush. It works… for about a second. He was hurled into the water.

"Come on, can't you just let me in for a little while?" Wan asked.

Aye-Aye said, "No, now go back to your lion turtle."

Wan firmly said, "I'm not going back. Maybe I will if I could just find the temple I always heard about, but not before that."

"I don't care. Go find some other lion turtle to live on then." Aye-Aye sated.

Wan was shocked. "You mean, there are other lion turtles?"

"Of course, there are. Dozens of them. You humans are so stupid!" Aye-Aye angrily shouted.

Wan stood up. "Fine, if you won't help me, then I'll just help myself."

He left the spirits behind. He soon came upon a trapped cat deer and his stomach growled. He approached the creature ready to cook it with his fire, until it looked at him in a pleading manner. He sighed and assured the animal before climbing into the tree. He was about to free it until the hunter came to take their prize.

"Finally, we caught something. Cut it down." The lead hunter stated.

Wan stepped onto the branch. "Back off."

"Hold on second, you're that kid that left the lion turtle." The hunter stated.

Wan recognized the man as well, "You're that guy recruiting people for the hunt. The hunt for the Chu's."

Wan jumped off the tree using his fire to get their attention. They gave chase after him flinging around their fire. Wan used the forest to his advantage. He swung on a vine avoiding the grass which killed one of the men.

He then threw the beetle fruit at them causing the bugs to take another one away. Wan jumped into the tree only for the lead hunter to hit it with a huge fire ball that toppled the tree. Wan hit the ground and the last two hunters advanced on him.

Aye-Aye appeared and jumped into the lead hunter's last man possessing him for a few moments and scarring the last guy off. He then jumped out leaving the hunter permanently transformed.

Aye-Aye brought Wan to the Spirit Oasis healing him. From there he stays at the Oasis for a while learning how to better wield his fire from a dragon and being dubbed 'Stinky' by Aye-Aye.

His legend grows, and he inspires his friends, and many like them, to leave the lion turtle. He builds a strong bound with the cat dear, and soon his time to continue exploring comes. It's time to set out once more.

 _ **Spirit Oasis, A few Years Later…**_

Wan patted his cat dear and mounter her. "It's time to go Mula."

Aye-Aye asked, "Are you sure you don't wish to stay?"

Wan smiled, "Sorry, but it's time I set out. There's so much I want to do and see. I still have to find that temple to."

Wan sets out to see the world traveling for months. He speaks with spirits tracking down any leads that they may have on a temple until he comes upon a meditating monkey.

"Hello, I was wondering if you've heard anything about a temple that holds a treasure?" Wan asked.

The monkey pointed. "Over that hill. Now leave me be."

Wan smiled. "Really? That's awesome! Thank you!"

"You are still here. I said go." The monkey stated annoyed.

Wan sighed and walked back to Mula. He then rode off.

"That boy is going to doom us all." The monkey said.

 _ **With Zagi**_

Zagi had just finished his meditation, and looked out over the world. For 5 years he's lived among the spirits training to master the 4 elements; however, he has yet to find his purpose.

Zagi sighed, _"What am I supposed to do. I tried getting the people to leave the turtles, but so far only the other Air Benders seem open to exploring farther than the turtles. Maybe the last lion turtle will have some people…"_

Suddenly Zagi got a weird feeling. "What?" He stood up and looked around until his eyes focused on the temple. "That place feels dark, but I didn't feel anything from it a moment ago."

He bent a cloud of air around himself and rode down to the temple.

 _ **With Wan**_

Wan made his way deep within the temple. He was sure this had to be it. It was the only temple he'd come across, yet he wasn't having any luck finding the treasure that was rumored to be here. It wasn't guarded like he thought it would be either.

Soon he entered a large room that had been cut in half with bars. Behind those bars Wan saw an odd-looking spirit. It was completely black with strange markings and a single eye.

"What are you?" Wan asked.

The spirit turned towards Wan. "Human, if you are a friend to spirits, then please free me. I was sealed in this prison for 10,000 years. I have been tormented all the while."

"10,000 years." Wan stated amazed.

He made up his mind and fire bent at the prison. To his surprise, the whole thing came down freeing the spirit.

"What is that!?" Zagi asked having run into the basement

Vaatu prepared to leave, but not before addressing Wan one last time. "Thank you human. You have performed a great service for the spirits."

He then immediately left as a white spirit, just as large as the black spirit, entered the temple. The spirit frantically looked around before zeroing in on Wan.

"It was you. You released that spirit." The white spirit angrily stated.

Wan narrowed his eyes. "I merely released him from a prison. You wouldn't happen to know anything about this, right?"

The spirit sighed, "You do not know anything, do you human?" She pointed at Zagi. "At least he would have known better than to release Vaatu even if he had no idea what was going on."

Zagi stepped in the middle of the man and spirit holding a hand up to the two of them. "Great spirit, I'm sure this man meant no harm. Please inform the two of us who that was, so that we may better understand."

Raava sighed, "I suppose I cannot blame you for being uninformed. My name is Raava a powerful spirit of light and peace. That which you released was a powerful spirit of darkness and chaos known as Vaatu.

Since the beginning of time we have battled over the fate of this world. For the past 10,000 years, Vaatu was sealed inside this temple until you came along and freed him."

Wan was shocked and saddened. "I-I didn't know he was trapped here." He shook his head. "I heard rumors that there was a great treasure locked within here. I'm sorry."

Zagi looked at the man and smiled. "Chin up. You never knew that things would turn out this way, and it's never too late to make up for a mistake."

Wan nodded and turned to Raava determined. "Please, allow me the chance to fix this."

Raava said, "The only one I feel right about fixing this is him."

She pointed to Zagi.

"What? Why me?" Zagi asked confused.

Raava replied, "You are the Avatar. The one the Earth has chosen to protect it. to maintain balance. That is more than enough of a reason for me to ask for your help in capturing Vaatu."

Wan looked at Zagi, "What's she saying?"

Zagi nodded. "That's my calling. That's why I can bend all four elements. Alright, I'll come along with you provided you let this man atone for what he has done."

Raava sighed, "Very well. It is likely that he could be of some help if he's another human that has survived out here like you."

Wan nodded to Zagi and Raava. "I promise not to weigh you down. I feel awful over what I have done."

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: Oh the irony of them needing the Fire Nation to stop a war between Water Tribes after the last war.

Quillion9000: I agree. It is rather ironic; however, this is also what Korra was originally doing in the series. Only this time it is Bara who suggest the idea. Don't worry, Iroh will show up plenty in the future.


	26. Beginnings: Part 2

_**Outside the Temple**_

"If this Vaatu is as powerful as you say, then I think we'll have to put your powers together with Wan." Zagi stated as they left the temple.

"What are you saying Zagi?" Raava asked.

"What I'm saying is that you have the capacity to hold the elements and Wan has the ability to use them. I once found a library run by an owl spirit. He had books on countless subjects, and what I theorize, from what I read, is that you can hold the three elements Wan doesn't use while giving him the element he calls for." Zagi replied.

"It is an interesting theory." Raava stated. "Especially considering the massive shift that has just occurred. I do not think that I will be ready to face Vaatu alone once Harmonic Convergence comes along."

"What's Harmonic Convergence?" Wan asked.

"In one year the planets will align and I will have to fight Vaatu for the fate of the world. A I have done every 10,000 years" Raava explained.

Wan nodded, "Then we better get started. Zagi, you said you've mastered all 4 elements, right?"

Zagi nodded, "If that is your way of asking me to train you, then no need. I am as much a part of this now as the two of you are. I will do everything I can to help prepare. It is my mission, after all, to maintain balance."

Zagi felt complete for the 1st time in a long time.

"Then let's get moving." Raava stated.

 _ **Over the Year**_

The three of them traveled visiting various lion turtles, seeing the world, and getting the three remaining elements for Raava to hold. Zagi proceeded to oversee Wan's training giving him every possible lesson he could think of. In time the three of them would become great friends.

 _ **Forest, A Few Weeks Before Harmonic Convergence…**_

Wan had just wrapped up his training and Zagi couldn't be happier. "You've come a long way Wan."

Wan bowed, "Thank you Master Zagi. I will repay your kindness."

Zagi smiled. "If you wish to repay me, then how about, after we stop Vaatu, we work together to maintain balance and peace between spirits and man as Avatars. We can even work towards bringing others out here."

Wan smiled and was about to reply until he smelt something on the air. "I smell smoke, but we're nowhere near a lion turtle that can grant Fire Bending."

Raava said, "I do sense humans nearby though."

Zagi said, "Let's check it out."

The trio made their way towards the smell.

 _ **Village**_

They walked into the village and found a group of Fire Benders knocking over trees to clear the land and collect wood for the houses. They noticed Raava and immediately went to attack her.

Wan and Zagi jumped in front of her with Wan dissipating the fire ball.

"Be at peace. We have only come to see what's going on here." Zagi calmly stated.

A young man came through the crowd with a big smile as he looked at Wan. "I can't believe it! Wan?"

Wan happily hugged him. "Jaya." He turned to Zagi. "This is my old friend, Jaya, that I've told you so much about."

Zagi bowed. "It is pleasure."

Jaya laughed, "That's a weird way to great someone, but it's nice to meet a friend of Wan's."

"So, what are you doing out here?" Wan questioned.

"You inspired us Wan. We heard how you survived out here, so we decided to give it a try ourselves." Jaya stated.

"What about Yao? Did he come with you?" Wan asked.

Jaya's face fell. "Sadly, he didn't make it. We lost a lot of good men along the way." He quickly recovered. "Anyways, why are you two protecting this spirit?"

"This is Raava. Don't worry, she not like those dark spirits you've likely been facing." Wan assured.

"Dark spirits? We attack any spirit that come around here." Jaya stated.

Raava angrily said, "You have no idea what you're doing. You're only making things worse."

A villager ran up to Jaya. "The spirits are coming back."

Jaya said, "Let's wipe them out this time. We'll burn down this whole forest if we have to."

"Jaya, what happened to you? When did you become so violent?" Wan asked.

"We're changing the world. We just stopped being afraid of it." Jaya stated before following the other villagers.

Wan looked on saddened.

Zagi rested a hand on his shoulder. "Come, we must prevent this."

Wan nodded and the two of them ran after the villagers followed by Raava.

 _ **Battlefield**_

The trio stepped in front of the assembled crowd stopping them from fighting for the moment.

"Please, listen to me. This does not have to come to blows." Zagi stated.

Wan joined him. "We can resolve this peacefully."

Both sides think Wan is there to help, and he must deal with that while Zagi tries to calm both sides. Then the spirits turned dark as thunder clouds appear overhead.

"It's Vaatu. He's gotten much stronger in the last year." Raava stated.

A villager threw a fireball and Aye-Aye commanded, "Wipe them out."

Zagi focused on repelling the spirits with his air and earth while Wan went about blocking the fire from the human. They were not out to hurt either side and it was proving pointless.

"Raava, we need to combine our energies. Maybe then we'll have enough power to end this." Wan stated.

Raava merged with him impressing everyone including Zagi as Wan now rode a vortex of air and his eyes became pure blue. The rest of the elements encircled around him.

The spirits returned to normal and Aye-Aye said, "Stinky? What's happening?"

"He's controlling all four elements." Jaya stated.

"This raw power. I've never been able to do something like this." Zagi stated.

Raava said, "Wan, we must separate, or I will destroy you."

Zagi noticed that Wan was in pain and could guess that this wasn't going to last long. _"What do I do? They're going to start fighting as soon as Wan leaves, and I can't do this myself."_

"No…" Wan struggled to say before falling unconscious.

Raava caught him as the battle restarted at the same time a dark hole opened in the ground swallowing Zagi.

 _ **With Bara and Zagi, Present…**_

The bubble went blank after that. "What happened? Did you just die?"

Zagi replied, "In this world, there was a spirit far more powerful than Vaatu or Raava. Since then his power has shrunk to 1/4th what They are capable of. It took a lot to beat him and it was a long time before I could seal him." Zagi sighed. "My life would be forfeited, and I would not meet Wan again until my next life.

The bubble started again, and Bara saw Wan passed out on the ground.

 _ **With Wan and Raava, Past…**_

Wan awoke and stood up looking at the village. "We have to go back."

Vaatu appeared before him. "Don't bother. Your human friends have already been annihilated."

'No." Wan sadly said.

Vaatu said, "Enjoy your final days. See you at the end of the world."

He then took off into the sky and Wan found Raava, now about the size of a marble, laying on the ground.

He gently picked her up. "Raava."

Raava was panting. "Wan, what he said isn't the whole truth. Zagi is still alive, but I can't detect where he is."

Wan sighed, "It's okay Raava. I'll just have to fight Vaatu." He put her in a tea pot. "You rest up."

He then got on Mula and rode off for the spirit portal in the North.

 _ **North Pole**_

Wan had changed his attire. He now wore a red traveling cloak, blue gloves that went to his forearms, green boots, and his dull orange robes. In the end Raava and Wan merged permanently defeating Vaatu sealing him in the Tree of Time.

Afterwards, he closes the portals and separates the spirits and humans. For years he goes on to try and keep balance doing the job of his friend Zagi while searching for him. Soon his search would be over.

 _ **North Pole, 10 Years Later…**_

Wan sighed. _"For years now, I have done my best to do your job old friend. I just hope someday we meet again, so we can once more share stories."_

Wan heard crying and screaming nearby and ran to check it out. There he found a little Water Bender girl. She wore a parka and had the same skin most Water Benders have.

He then saw the girl shoot fire and bend water at a pack of wolves, but they were still coming at her. Wan ran to the girl and let lose a large amount of fire from his mouth scaring the pack away.

The girl then clung to Wan. "Please, don't leave me! I don't want anyone else to leave me!"

Wan frowned. It was clear this large pack of wolves must have taken her family out. Something else immediately became clear to him.

" _This is you, isn't it old friend? This is your reincarnation?"_ Wan thought saddened before immediately smiling. "Don't worry kid me and you are going to be together from now on. You can count on your new big brother."

The girl cried louder and Wan picked her up walking out of the tundra.

 **A Battle Field, Many Years Later…**

Wan was dying. He knew it. He also knew, somehow, he knew, that he would not be as lucky as Zagi had been. It would be countless years before he ever reincarnated. That saddened him because now protecting and maintaining balance fell to his adopted sister, and her reincarnations, alone.

Speaking of her, she was crying at his side. "Please don't go Big Brother Wan."

Wan gave her a reassuring smile and placed a hand on her face. "You've grown into quiet the woman. Listen to old man Zagi. He'll guide you down the right path. It is your job after all. I merely filled in for the role."

Wan passed away, and his sister, still with tears in her eyes, ran to the large battle intending to stop it.

 _ **With Korra**_

Korra bolted upright in the water panting after seeing Wan's life.

The elderly sage asks, "Do you know who you are?"

Korra replies. "My name is Korra, and I am not the Avatar. I am part spirit and part human."

This confused the sages.

 _ **With Bara**_

"Wow, I now know why I felt so uneasy when I went to the North Pole. My gut, you, were telling me about Vaatu and the potential for disaster." Bara stated in amazement.

Zagi nodded. "Yes, it took a long time to contact you, and that was all I could do until now."

Bara stood up determined, "I'm not going to let Korra fight this battle alone."

Zagi smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that. Now return to your world."

"Wait, I have one more question." Bara began.

Zagi shook his head. "I have no idea where the spirit that I sacrificed my life for resides. I only remember a disc that was colored after the four nations. Each was an equal piece like that of yin and yang."

Bara nodded, "Thank you Avatar Zagi."

Bara then sat down and concentrated.

 _ **Outside the Temple**_

Bara jumped to his feet and turned around to see Korra who was standing there saddened.

Bara ran over and asked, "Please tell me you remember who you are?"

Korra simply said, "I do."

Bara smiled and was about to hug her when he saw that her expression hadn't changed. "This is about you not being an Avatar, right?"

Korra was shocked. "Wait! What!? How?"

Bara chuckled. "Two things. One, I was shown what you saw by my 1st past live." He then got close to Korra and held her. "Two, I know my girlfriend pretty well. She's clever, funny, strong, determined, a great Bender, beautiful, and one of the best people I've ever met." He chuckled. "Sometimes she can be dense and puts so much stock in the Avatar tittle that she can be obscured to the obvious truth.

Korra pulled away from him. "I know the truth. I'm not the Avatar. I never was. You are the Avatar Bara. The only reason you're not a Water Bender is likely because I took that spot."

Bara couldn't help but laugh. "Wow, you really missed the point of the past."

Korra was angry and embarrassed as he cheeks became red. "Why are you laughing you jerk. I'm telling you that your fears are no longer…"

He kissed her forehead. "You can really over think things sometimes. Let me ask you a few questions. Can you bend all four elements?"

"Yes." Korra replied.

"Do you want to bring balance to the world?"

"Yes."

Bara smirked. "Well there, you have it. You may not have been chosen for the role, but you were put in this role. Maybe not by the earth, but by Wan and Raava themselves. As far as I see it, we are both the Avatars of this era. Zagi said the same to Wan." He tapped her forehead. "Don't doubt your role again."

Korra smiled warmly. "You have a huge heart Barasu. I love you."

Bara kissed Korra before saying, "I love you to even if you're a hot head who doesn't think things through too much."

Korra blushed. "Can we just focus on what we're going to do next and forget this whole exchange just happened?"

Bara titled his head and smiled. "Nah, if we ever decide to get married, then this will be a great story to tell our kids." Korra's blush deepened even worse. "Oh, that's a new shade of red."

"Come on you jerk, one of the sages will give us a lift on their air ship. We need to catch up with Tenzin." Korra angrily said although she was also smiling.

"Yeah, we must stop Vaatu after all, and I suppose the easiest place to do that from is inside the Spirit World." Bara stated.

The Two Avatars boarded the air ship and were soon on their way to the Eastern Air Temple.


	27. The Guide

_**Eastern Air Temple**_

Jinora was on a grassy part of the temple playing with a Dragonfly Bunny spirit.

She leapt forward. "Got ya." The spirits flew a bit into the air. "Furry Foot, come back."

Furry Foot landed on her head before bouncing off. Jinora got to her feet as more dragonfly bunny spirits appeared.

Tenzin walked over to her. "Jinora, there you are. Come along, everyone is waiting." He then looked around. "Were you playing with someone?"

"Oh… ah, just some imaginary friends." Jinora made up.

She then follows her father.

 _ **Courtyard**_

Tenzin and Jinora met up with the rest of their family.

"Stop telling lies." Kya chides.

"It's true. I beat an Earth Bender in a rock throwing contest. I have the trophy to prove it." Bumi retorts.

"Alright, who's ready for an exciting tour of the Eastern Air Temple?" Tenzin excitedly asks. "We have a lot to see today including ancient statues, ancient gardens, and the meditation hall used by ancient Air Benders."

Ikki and Meelo are less than enthused.

"Yay, old things." Ikki plainly says.

Korra and Bara enter the courtyard.

"Korra? Barra?" Tenzin asked surprised.

"Korra and Bara!" The kids excitedly shout as they run up to the two Avatars.

"How did you two know how to find us?" Pema asked.

Bara replies. "Tenzin's itinerary. We went over it about a hundred times before we left Republic City."

Tenzin looks at his siblings. "See, this is why schedules are important."

"It's so great to see you all again." Korra happily states.

"I second that." Bara adds.

Tenzin smiles. "It's great to see you two, but why aren't you training at the South Pole."

Bara chuckled, "That's right, Tenzin declared that this trip was going to cut us off from the outside world, so they don't know."

"Know what?" Tenzin asked.

"There's a Civil War raging in the Southern Water Tribe." Korra replied.

"What?" Bumi asked.

"You should probably tell us everything." Tenzin stated.

"Everything?" Korra asked. "Okay. I opened a spirit portal in the South Pole, but it turns out that was a part of Unalaq's plan. He tried to kill Bara and had my parents arrested.

We freed them, and my father went back to lead the South while we returned to Republic City to seek help. Then on our way to the Fire Nation we were attacked by my cousins, A dark spirit caused me to lose my memory, and I meet the 1st Avatar.

Well, he's only the 1st because Bara's first reincarnation vanished, so he took up the role of Avatar. He then rescued Bara's second reincarnation taking her on as his sister and training her before passing away on a battle field.

Anyways, my first reincarnation closed the portals after sealing a spirit of darkness, Vaatu. Unalaq gained this information of the portals and now wants to free Vaatu. Now, I need to close the spirit portal before Harmonic Convergences which is in a few weeks."

Everyone, even Bara, was just staring at Korra in shock and awe.

"I think that beat Ikki for the fastest explanation." Bara stated.

"I knew this would happen." Tenzin stated causing his siblings to look at him.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

"So, Avatar Wan imprisoned this dark spirit, Vaatu, in the Spirit World." Tenzin sighed. "I knew Unalaq was hungry for power, but I never realized how far he'd go to get it."

Bara nodded, "That's about the size of it. Now Korra needs to close the Southern Portal. The only problem with that is that she can't do it from this side."

"The easiest way to close the portal is from the inside. I need to enter the Spirit World." Korra finished.

"That's why you came to me." Tenzin stood. "Today, we get Korra into the spirit world."

 _ **Southern Spirit Portal**_

Unalaq, Desna, and Eska stand before the portal. Unalaq explains that they're here to straighten out the mess they made. They enter the spirit world because Unalaq believes that there is another way to open the Northern portal.

 _ **Movie Set**_

Bolin's hanging upside down on some fake, giant bird feet, and screaming. The session is then called to lunch.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

They left Bolin hanging. "Hello! Anyone! Nuktuk is still up here!" Asami entered the set looking around. "Asami, hey what are you doing here?"

"Varrick invited me to watch some of the filming." She looked at the set again. "Are you filming right now?"

"Right now? No, we're at lunch." Bolin stated.

Mako, dressed in his force uniform, walked onto the set. "Asami, there you are. Is Bolin around?"

"Up here." Bolin replies as he tries to free himself.

"Good, I have something to tell you both." Mako says as Bolin falls. "I found out who stole from Future Industries and who blew up your warehouses. It was Varrick."

"What? No." Bolin said in disbelief.

"He attacked his own ships?" Asami asked.

Mako nodded, "That's right. He wants Republic City to go to war and wants control of all the businesses that stand to profit from it. He already had the shipping. All he needed was Future Industries."

"He helped save Future Industries. He's my business partner now, not some evil mastermind." Asami retorted.

"Asami, think about it. Since Varrick took over, have your ships been attacked?" Mako asked.

"No, but he hired guards…" Asami began.

"But no attack has happened since then, and if a gang member wants something bad enough they'll make the attempt. More likely, if they're getting paid enough, they'll make the attempt. That's not all. Remember what he said. Those were his 5th-10th favorite ships. Meaning his best ships, were kept at dock." Mako reasoned.

Bolin put his hand to his chin. "I will admit that this seems a little suspicious, but Varick has treated us all so well."

"What does Beifong have to say about this?" Asami asked.

Mako sighed, "She said she'd look into it, but hasn't come up with anything yet. All we have connecting him to the crimes are the detonators which isn't a solid lead considering someone else could have stolen the device and reproduced it."

"We can't just go persecuting the guy then. I think you should let it go for now and wait to see what Beifong has to say." Bolin stated.

Mako grit his teeth. "I'm not going to let it go. I'll find the evidence necessary and prove that he's behind this."

He then walked away only to be stopped by two, burly men. "Varrick has been looking for you."

 _ **Eastern Air Temple, Surrounded by Trees**_

Bara stood to the side as Meelo rang a bell, Ikki played a wind instrument, and Tenzin and Korra meditated.

Korra opened her eyes and whispered, "Are you in the Spirit World?"

Tenzin opened his eyes. "I would be if Meelo could ring his bell at the appropriate intervals."

Meelo sadly asked, "Ah, did I do it wrong?"

Tenzin stood up. "Let's try something else."

He walked away.

Korra got up. "I thought your bell ringing was just fine."

"Thanks!" Meelo happily stated before he rapidly hit the bell.

Bumi walked over to Bara, "I don't get it. If you can enter the Spirit World, then why don't you just lead Korra into it?"

Bara replied, "I'm not really an expert on the place. My longest stints include my talks with Aang and Kuruk, and that story Zagi showed me. Beyond, that I haven't been in the spirit world for long, and don't really know how to lead others in."

 _ **Atop a Nomad's Stone Head**_

Again, Tenzin and Korra's were meditating, and this time Kya had lit incense.

Tenzin coughed. "Kya, this is too much smoke. You set it up wrong. This won't work."

"I'm sorry, I set it up exactly how you told me." Kya apologized.

Tenzin walked off. "The moment's ruined."

Jinora saw her spirits friends flying around Korra.

Korra stood up and followed Tenzin. "We could have tried a little longer." She looked at Bara. "How does it usually happen for you?"

Bara shrugged. "I honestly don't know what to say other than what I've been saying. I just sort of slip in. Maybe all my past lives somehow help me do it, but if that were the case, then Raava should do the same for you.

Or maybe the spirit world just recognizes me, and let me slip in easier while you've technically been gone for 10,000 years. Other than that, I couldn't really say." He rubbed the back of his head "Sorry, at this point it's just second nature to me."

Korra sighed, "No, it's not your fault."

Jinora saw her friends fly down into a heavily forested area so she ran over to them. "Come back Furry Foot."

Kya asked, "Jinora, what are you chasing?"

"Nothing." Jinora says before running after everyone else.

 _ **Room with a Statue of Avatar Yangchen**_

They were meditating once more. "Focus Korra. Focus."

"I am focusing." Korra replied.

"No talking. Feel the energy of the universe." Tenzin ordered.

Korra said, "Okay, I feel it."

Tenzin opened his eyes. "Korra, really. I'm trying to concentrate." He stood up. "I don't think this location is going to work either."

"What's going on with you? First your blaming Meelo. Then Kya. Then me." Korra retorted.

"Well nothing is feeling right today." Tenzin replied

Korra stood up. "I don't mean to rush your feelings, but we're kind of in a hurry. How did you first get into the spirit world? Let's try that."

"Well. Actually. I've never been into the spirit world." Tenzin confessed.

Korra was shocked and everyone else appeared at the doorway equally shocked.

"You've never been into the spirit world?" Pema questioned. "But you used to spend days in the temple meditating."

"Trying to get in. It never happened. It's my greatest shortcoming as an Air Bender, spiritual leader, and son of Aang." Tenzin sadly stated.

Bumi laughed. "Welcome to the I disappoint dad club."

"If you've never been to the spirit world, then how were you planning to get Korra in?" Kya asked.

"I've spent years studying the myths and theories of ancient spiritual leaders. Now that the Avatar needs me, it must be my time." Tenzin stated.

Korra sighed. "Harmonic Convergence is almost here. If you can't get me in, then Bara has to do it."

Bara looked at the ground. "I don't know how to get people in. I tried it with my uncle and failed. If we had a few years for Tenzin to teach me, then maybe I could, but we don't have that time."

"No, you just need to trust me. I can help you." Tenzin pleaded.

"There might be another way." Kya said causing the three of them to look at her. "Jinora, is there something you wish to tell Korra?"

"Jinora? She's too young and undertrained to have knowledge about spiritual matters." Tenzin stated.

"Actually, I think I do know where Korra has to go to get into the Spirit World." Jinora sadly admitted.

"How would you know that?" Tenzin questioned.

"My Spirit friends showed me." She held out her hands. "It's okay, you can show yourselves."

5 dragonfly bunny spirits revealed themselves to everyone. One orange, one green, one red, and two pinks. Everyone marveled at them.

"How did you do that?" Tenzin questioned.

"Bunnies!" Meelo happily exclaimed.

Jinora said, "Actually, they're dragonfly bunny spirits."

Bara chuckled, "This is a real gift."

The spirits flew out of the temple followed by Meelo and Ikki.

"How long have you been able to do this?" Tenzin asked.

Jinora replied, "I don't know. I guess I've always had a connection with spirits."

The blue spirit landed on Bumi's shoulder. "I think this one likes me."

The rest flew down a road. "I think they want you to go down there."

Tenzin said, "I don't know. Historically, the spiritual energy has always been strongest closer to the temple."

"Yeah, but known history only goes back so far Master Tenzin. I mean I had no idea who Wan or Zagi even were until Zagi showed me their story." Bara stated.

Bumi appeared at Tenzin's side. "Don't worry. If we need help getting into the Tenzin world, we'll call you."

 _ **Spirit World**_

By entering the spirit world through the portal Unalaq and his children have entered with something the spirits never had. They're bending. Unalaq believes that this will allow them to open the remaining portal.

They begin bending at the portal only for it to discharge and knock Desna unconscious. Eska checks on him saying they need a healer. Unalaq says to keep going. Eska with her brother while Unalaq triples his efforts to open the portal.

 _ **With Mako**_

He's ushered into a room, with a bed of coals, and Varrick is sitting at the end of this bed. "I hear you have some interesting ideas. Mind sharing them with me."

Mako looks at the coals. "Go ahead. Torture me all you want. I'm not going to talk."

"Torture? The only thing I want to torture is this pesky foot fungus." He then shows the fungus before walking over the bed of coals to stand before Mako. "The burning means it's workings."

He looks at the guards and they leave the room. "Now, I heard you've not only been investigating me, but you've also turned Beifong onto me. I think you know that I know that you know, you know?"

Mako was confused. "Know what?"

Varrick smiled in his usual way. "That the world is a dangerous place. That's exactly why I want to offer you a job on my security force."

"I have a job." Mako replied.

"We need you." Varrick put his arm around Mako. "Me, Asami, and Bolin, we're all on the same team here. We want you to join us. I mean, you wouldn't want anything to happen to Asami, now would you? I've heard you two were an item. What about your brother?"

"Me and Asami are an ex-item." He slapped Varrick's hand away. "Regardless, I'm perfectly happy where I am. Though no one would think to lay a hand on either of them because they would then have to deal with not only me but two angry Avatars. Whoever's targeting them should really rethink their strategy."

He left the office as Varrick got back to torturing his foot fungus.

 _ **Eastern Air Temple: Valley, Evening…**_

Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, Jinora, Bara, and Korra descended into the valley atop Oogi.

Bumi was fawning over the spirit. "You are just so cute. I'm going to name you bumjun. It's short for Bumi Junior." He put the spirit close to his face. "Don't you think he looks like me?"

Tenzin coldly said, "The resemblance is uncanny."

"I think dad's mad at me." Jinora sadly said.

Kya reassured her. "Your father is not mad. His pride is just a little bruised because he isn't able to see spirits like you."

"It's just like Bara said, you have a gift." Korra happily said.

Bara smiled. "That's right. Me, Korra, and even Aang couldn't see spirits unless they wanted to show themselves. Though they usually showed themselves, willingly, to him."

"You two are the lucky ones. You both got to meet the 1st Avatars. That is what you both decided right?" Bara nodded. "I know about a lot of Avatars, but I don't know anything about them. Were they men or were they women?"

"They were both men and both were amazing." Korra began.

"Zagi, my 1st reincarnation, wanted to help seal Vaatu, but another spirit, like Vaatu, got in his way. He made the ultimate sacrifice to contain and depower said spirit." Bara added.

"Wan fused with Raava, a spirit of light, to stop Vaatu. Afterwards, he took on Zagi's job and trained the 2nd reincarnation treating her like his sister." Korra finished.

"That's amazing. Even if you never got together, your destinies would have been intertwined." She looked at Bara. "You said you've been all over the world, so did you ever see the 1st two statues?"

Bara nodded and sighed happily. "Just about. When I first saw those statues, I spent an entire day looking at them. Something just drew me to them." He smiled. "I even fell asleep in front of them."

Jinora suddenly had a thought. "Wait a minute, Korra said she opened the portal on the solstice. On that same day the statue of Wan glowed."

"Wow, they must be connected events." Korra marveled.

Oogi landed in the valley and Bumi declared. "We're here."

The group followed the spirits and Tenzin asked, "Are you sure they're leading us to the right place."

"Of course, I trust Bumjun with my life." Bumi assured.

The group soon came to stand among man large stones.

"Look, there are carving on them." Korra stated.

Bara took a closer look. "They're the symbol for air."

"This is an ancient Air Bending meditation circle." Tenzin stated.

Bara and Jinora both said, "There's a lot of spiritual energy here."

"We'll have to perform a spiritual cleansing ceremony." Tenzin declared.

"What are you talking about?" Bumi asked.

"Dad taught it to me." Tenzin replied. "This sight had been neglected for many years. A cleansing ceremony will help strengthen its connection to the spirit world."

Tenzin set up the incense and began bending it around the circle sending the dragonfly bunny spirits away.

"Good job." Bumi sarcastically said. "You cleansed the area of the only spirits that want to help us." He crossed his arms. "You also scared away Bumjun."

Tenzin continued, and the ground began to rumble.

"Korra, Unalaq's method!" Bara ordered.

Korra sprang to her feet and collected some water around herself as hundreds of bat like dark spirits sprang forth from the ground. Everyone else retreated while Korra bent the water around the spirits. It and the spirits glowed yellow as Kora moved her arms.

"Amazing." Kya stated in awe.

The water and spirits turned into particles as the plants and moss left the stones and hole where the spirits came from leaving the area clear.

"You're spiritual training has come a long way." He looked at Bara. "As has yours since you were able to sense not only the spiritual pressure, but that they were also dark spirits."

Bara looked around as if for the first time. _"He has a point."_

"Unalaq may be a horrible person, but his spiritual powers are no joke." Korra replied.

"He taught you both so much, yet I can't even get Korra into the spirit world." Tenzin sadly stated.

"Everything Unalaq taught us was to help himself. Everything you've done was to help us reach or true potential." Korra assured.

Bara nodded, "My uncle, father, Zuko, and Su Yin were some of the best teachers I've ever had. I can happily add you to that list Master Tenzin."

"We're going to need you now more than ever." Korra finished.

Tenzin smiled. "I promise I won't let either of you down."

"Group hug." Bumi stated.

Everyone hugged Tenzin.

They parted, and Tenzin walked forward. "If we meditate here, then we'll be able to enter the spirit world.

"Why don't you go first." Korra offered.

Tenzin said, "After all these years, my father's dream for me will finally come true."

 _ **Mako and Bolin's Apartment, Night…**_

Mako was in black pants and a white tank top as he went over the various notes he'd taken on Varrick, and his involvement with the cultural center and Future Industries.

Bolin left the bathroom and saw his brother. "Come on Mako, you're still going over that stuff."

Mako plainly said, "Yes, I'm still looking this over. I just need…" He sighed. "I just need to find that one piece of evidence that can break these cases."

Bolin sat on the couch. "Come on Mako, you need a night off. We could go to the arena and catch a couple of matches?"

Mako sighed, "I don't know."

"Come on bro, we could just step out for one match." Bolin pleaded as he got on his knees. "Please. I'll even buy you something from the café."

Mako smiled, "Well, I suppose a night off could do me some good."

Bolin jumped to his feet. "That's the…"

They then heard a knock at the door. "Police."

Mako walked to the door and opened it finding Beifong and two other Metal Benders. "Chief, what's going on?"

The police pushed Mako aside and began looking around while Beifong said, "The gang members finally talked. They said it was you who hired them to blow up the warehouses and steal from Future Industries. On top of that, the Agni Kai's now say it was you who hired them to attack the cultural center."

"Mako would never do that." Bolin firmly stated. "He loves being a cop."

"The Agni Kais already confirmed earlier that they didn't know who hired them. On top of that, are you saying that me catching them and working the sting operation means nothing?" Mako asked.

Beifong sighed, "I'm sorry kid, but Raiko's been breathing down my neck. These cases are big, and I need to follow up on any lead I'm given no matter how crazy they may sound or where I get it from.

One of the Metal Benders came out of Mako's room carrying a duffel bag. "Chief, this bag was found in Officer Mako's room. It contains cash and explosives."

Mako's eyes opened in surprise. "Those aren't mine. I haven't been here until tonight. You know that. I've been at the station working on the cases."

The other Metal Bender went behind Mako and cuffed him. "Sorry Mako, but this is incriminating enough for us to take you in."

"Chief, you have to believe me. It's Varrick. He's setting me us. Why would I need explosives? I'm a Fire Bender and I can bend lightning. Not to mention the captains reported that the culprits used Water Bending only." Mako pleaded.

"This has to be a mistake. You know Mako. He'd never do anything like this." Bolin added.

Beifong shook her head, "I'm sorry kid, but this is our only lead at the moment. If we come up with nothing more, then we'll set you free and clear you of all charges."

"Bolin, you believe me, right?" Mako asked as he was lead out of the apartment. "I would never do this. I would never hurt Asami."

Bolin ran into the hallway. "I believe you Mako. Don't worry, I'll do my best to get you out!"

 _ **Southern Air Temple**_

Tenzin was meditating while Bumi had a long stick pointed at his back.

"Are you in the spirit world yet?" Bumi asked.

"No, I am not." Tenzin sternly said before Air Bending the stick away. "And stop bugging me."

Kya said, "It's okay Tenzin. Maybe you weren't meant to guide Korra into the spirit world."

Tenzin quickly said, "No, give me some time."

Bara sighed. "Tenzin, I know how much you want to be the one to guide Korra. How much you want to enter the spirit world. I know because there was a time when I wanted to be the only Avatar.

But now I have come to accept and be glad that I'm not the only one. It may not be your destiny to guide Korra into the spirit world, but I think it is your destiny to guide your children.

To help them reach their full potential. Jinora has a lot of potential that needs guidance to grow and develop. That's something you can provide because you have the knowledge to do so."

Tenzin looked down and clenched his fist. "If I just had more I know I could do this."

Jinora walked up and grabbed her father's arm. "Dad, I know I guide Korra. I'll be alright."

Tenzin sighed as he looked at everyone and his fist became unclenched. "Maybe I will never have a connection like I always wanted. Like my father wanted me to have."

He knelt down in front of Jinora and placed his hands on her shoulder. "You however, have an amazing gift." He hugged her. "I'm proud of you." He then stood and looked at Korra. "Go. Close the portal."

Bara nodded, "This time, I think it will work, so I'll be joining the two of you."

Korra nodded. "Then let's do this."

Jinora, Korra, and Bara all sat in a triangle formation meditating.

 _ **Spirit World, Lilly Pad Forest**_

They opened their eyes to find themselves in a field of flowers. Giant lily pads acted as trees all around them.

"The spirit world." Korra stated.

 _ **Tree of Time**_

Unalaq stood before Vaatu. He says that the Avatar is dead and that he has failed Vaatu. He informs Unalaq that she is not dead. He can feel her presence. He informs him that Korra will find him. That she has just entered the spirit world.

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: That's a lot of info to take in, but I loved how you setup having two avatars, well done. Loved the pep talk Bara gave Korra towards the end there. That mysterious spirit sounds like it's gonna be a badass boss fight later. This is gonna be awesome!

Quillion9000: There's still some setup for that 'spirit' coming up at the end of this volume. He'll honestly won't be appearing until the end of the Red Lotus. Though, the Red Lotus are going to be a little bigger. Bara has a connection with them beyond Ghazan being his father. He'd have to, right?


	28. A New Spiritual Age

_**Ancient Air Bending Meditation Ground**_

Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin all sat around a campfire.

Tenzin sadly said, "I can't believe my little girl had to guide Korra into the spirit world instead of me. If anything happens to her, I won't be able to forgive myself."

"She's very smart, and she also has a very strong connection to the spirits. She'll be fine." Kya assured.

"Not to mention, they have Bara with them. That kid is tough as nails, and an excellent fighter without his Bending. He'll keep them safe." Bumi added.

Tenzin nodded. "Why don't you two get some sleep. I'll take the 1st watch."

"Wake us if you need some company." Kya stated.

"Yeah, we're here if you need us." Bumi stated with a smile.

Tenzin nodded as he stood up. "I know you are." He walked over to Jinora and ran his hand through her hair. "Please come back soon."

 _ **Spirit World**_

Jinora was marveling at everything. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Korra, sounding a little bit frightened, said, "Just stick close to me. This place seems nice, but you never know when we'll run into some dark spirits."

Bara smiled, "Neither of you have nothing to worry about. If we run into some dark spirits, I'm more than capable of fighting them even without my bending."

Korra touched a flower and it turned into a butterfly startling her. The butterfly then flew past Jinora.

"It looks like it's made of jewels. The spirits are so much more beautiful in their world then they are at home." Jinora said before giving chase.

"Jinora, be careful." Bara warned.

"Wait for us." Korra added.

They gave chase and Korra accidently stepped in a hole startling a mole spirit.

It pushed her boot out and angrily said, "Watch where you're going you giant clod."

Bara walked back to Korra's side as she said, "Sorry."

The spirit crossed its arms. "This is a residential area in case you hadn't noticed. Who do you think you are stomping through like that?"

Bara decided to step in bowing to the spirit. "Please, forgive our rudeness for I did not realize that I was in a residential area either. I have only set foot in these lands a number of times, and my girlfriend is completely new to this."

The spirit sniffed Bara, "You smell familiar. Are you the Avatar?"

Bara stood up. "I am, and she is the reincarnation of Raava. We would be grateful if you could tell us where the spirit portals…"

Bara stopped as more moles sprang up out of the ground all around them. There images having been twisted to be darker and more menacing. Their fur stood on edge and completely green.

Before either of them could react, they started jumping at them sticking to their skin. At this point Bara used his covered foot trying to kick them away.

"Jinora, the spirits have gone dark!" Bara shouted.

Jinora shouted, "Hold on, I'm coming!"

She made it as both Avatar's were brought to their knees. The moment she stepped in the middle, the ground flushed like a toilet taking them with it. They ended up splashing in water.

They swam to each other only for another spirit to appear and swallow them. They ended up in a cave following the ragging water down and being separated into three paths.

"Jinora! Bara!" Korra shouted.

Bara tried to swim back, so he could follow one of them, but the current was to strong.

 _ **With Korra**_

Korra soon feel into darkness until it gave way to a foggy and dark forest.

Korra got to her feet and looked around freaked out. "Jinora! Bara!"

She saw spirits with long fingernails, non-discernable faces, and they were wrapped around trees. She ran from them until she came to a large, menacing bug like spirit that had long thin arms. It chased her off.

Korra ended up even more lost than she already was. "Jinora! Bara!"

Everything overwhelmed her to the point that her age reverted to when she was a toddler. She cried into the forest falling on her butt.

Her tears slowly began to dry as she heard an old man's voice. "You seem lost. Maybe I could help you."

Korra looked to her right to find an old man in Earth Kingdom robes. He had a full, white beard that was attached to the hair that flowed down his back.

"Who are you?" Korra asked.

The man smiled warmly. "I am Iroh. Uncle to Lord Zuko and grand uncle to General Iroh. It is nice to meet you Korra."

"How do you know me?" Korra asked.

Iroh replied, "I know of you because I am still able to watch over my family and the Avatar who I was good friends with. Now, why don't we leave this forest."

 _ **With Jinora**_

Jinora had ended up on a road surrounded by grass. The sun was shining down on her.

"Korra, where are you!? Bara, are you here!? Hello! I'm lost! Can anyone help me!?" She shouted.

Furry Foot appeared flying towards her, only his size had increased.

Jinora happily hugged the bigger Furry Foot. "It's so good to see you again." She scratched his tummy causing his foot to thump against the ground. "I don't suppose you know where Korra is, do you? Where supposed to find the spirit portals, but I don't know how to find anything down here."

Furry Foot allowed Jinora to hop on his back and he took off taking her to the library of Wan Shi Tan."

 _ **With Bara**_

Bara was shivering on top of a glacier. "Note to self. At any point a spirit can become a dark spirit. Unlike an angry spirit, they cannot be reasoned with and will attack." He sighed and shouted, "Please, can anyone help me!"

"I think you're going about this the wrong way." Aang said from behind Bara.

He whirled around and found his previous life in the glacier. "Okay, then how should I go about asking for help?"

Aang smiled, "This is the spirit world. It has existed for many generations. Likewise, most Avatars have chosen to have an animal companion. Where do you think they go when their time is done in the world?"

Bara replied, "They come here. Roku's dragon, Fang, came to you many times."

Aang nodded, "Yes, and as a result the Avatar will always have friends in the Spirit World, and a connection to them even if they do not know the animal."

Bara looked around and thought out loud. "If I have a connection to them, then I merely need to extend my thoughts to them." He turned to face Aang only to find that he'd vanished, and it was his image. "Thank you, Aang."

Bara looked out as far as he could and thought. _"Please, I need help. I can't find them on my own."_

Almost immediately he heard a familiar sound as a Sky Bison landed next to him. Bara looked at the bison noting that this one was very familiar. He slowly extended his hand until it rested on the bison's head.

"Are you… Appa?" Bara questioned.

In response, the bison licked Bara causing the young Avatar to smile.

"Do you know where Korra or Jinora are?" Bara asked.

The bison roared and laid down waiting for Bara to get on. He happily did so.

"Take me to the nearest one between Jinora or Korra. Yip Yip" Bara stated.

Appa took to the skies.

 _ **With Korra**_

She walked out of the forest with Iroh to find a celebration before a tea shop.

Iroh happily said, "I am always glad to receive visitors. You have arrived just in time. We're having a little tea party to celebrate Mei and Jing's Wedding."

Korra sat at the table to the couples left. "How can you marry each other? Aren't you…"

Mei finished. "Complete opposites? I know."

Jing said, "I tried to fight it, but she grew on me."

"The spirit world is very mysterious, but so is love. That is something you should already know if I am not mistaken." Iroh stated.

Korra nodded.

"Here, help yourself to some cakes and tea." He placed the cake before her. "They are spirit cakes, so you will not gain any weight." Iroh chuckled and patted his stomach. "Of course, you won't lose any either."

Korra looked around. "This part of the spirit world isn't so scary." A wolf spirit removed the large cake showing Wan's tea pot. "My tea pot!"

Iroh picked it up. "That is right. It was yours long ago. When you were Avatar Wan, you used it to carry Raava before becoming one. It's my favorite thing that I've found here." He poured her a cup. "You can still taste a little light in every cup."

Korra took a drink and smiled warmly.

 _ **Library of Wan Shi Tan**_

Jinora enters the library to meet Wan Shi Tan and he points out Zay who once said himself he could spend the rest of his life there reading. He says humans are no longer welcome, but she gains access by correcting his knowledge about radios.

He tells her to go away saying he is uninterested by the knowledge, so Jinora points out that her grandfather was the Avatar. She explains that she came with the new Avatar and reincarnation of Raava to find the spirit portals. He agrees to let her stay.

 _ **With Korra**_

Iroh was playing Pi Sho with a plant like spirit. "They say the game of Pi Sho was invented by spirits. Although some of them don't seem to grasp it very well."

The spirit scratches his head. "Hold on, I'm thinking."

"As you can see. It is a game that requires great patience, but time does not mean much to us here." Iroh explained.

"How long have you lived here?" Korra asked.

Iroh replied, "I have been here for many years. I have always enjoyed the company of the spirits. So, when my work was done in the material world, I chose to leave my body behind and come to the spirit world. It can be a wonderful place, and I've made so many friends." Korra looked down sadly. "Korra, what's wrong?"

"I lost my companions and now I am all alone." Korra sadly said.

"You are not alone Korra. It's okay." Iroh assured.

"No!" Korra angrily stomped her foot. "It's not okay! Jinora's gone! Bara's gone! I need to find them! We need to go home." The spirits started to become agitated and change color. "I hate the spirit world!" Dark clouds rolled in. "I don't want to be here anymore!"

"Korra, please stop." Iroh rested a hand on her shoulder. "Look at what you are doing to everyone."

Korra looked around. "I did that?"

"You are as much Raava as she is you. Your form and that of those around are affected by your emotions. If you are positive, then the spirits will return to normal. If you are brave and think of love, then you can shape your age." Iroh replied.

Korra closed her eyes and took some deep breathes thinking of everyone from her parents, to her friends, to her boyfriend before standing and bowing to the spirits. "I'm sorry."

The spirits returned to normal as did Korra.

She instead marveled at the sky. "I did this? I can make the sun shine?"

Iroh nodded, "It is a gift that you hold in the spirit world, but in the real world multiple people, including you, can do this. If you look for the light, you can often find it. If you look for the dark, that is all you will ever see."

"Korra!" Bara happily shouted.

Iroh and Korra looked into the sky as an air bison landed near them. Bara hoped off and ran to Korra hugging her close.

"I'm glad you're alright!" Bara happily stated.

Korra was surprised. "Bara, where did you get the sky bison?"

Bara parted from her as Iroh said, "I see Appa has found you Avatar Bara. It is most fortunate that he brought you to Korra."

Bara looked at Iroh another bout of recognition hitting him, "I know you. You're Zuko uncle, Iroh." He ran over and hugged him. "It's good to see you, old friend."

"It is good to see you as well." Iroh said returning the hug.

"You sure know how to make an entrance." Korra stated.

He parted from Iroh and asked, "Are you okay Korra?"

Korra nodded, "I'm fine thanks to General Iroh. Now care to explain how you came across Appa of all things."

"Simply put, my previous incarnations made friends with many animals. When their lives are up, they come here, but the bonds stand the test of time." Bara explained.

"Can he take us to Jinora?" Korra asked.

"He took me to you, so I assume he can." Bara stated.

Appa roared in agreement.

"Then what are we waiting for." She bowed to Iroh. "Thank you for everything."

Iroh bowed. "It was my pleasure.

She jumped onto Appa, and Bara gave the old war general one last hug. "This meeting was short, but I promise to come visit again."

They parted and Iroh smiled. "I will be waiting whether it be in this life or the next. Make sure you take good care of her."

Bara nodded. "I will. Thank you for looking after her."

Bara jumped into Appa's head. "Take us to Jinora. Yip Yip."

Appa took to the sky carrying the two Avatars.

 _ **With Jinora**_

Jinora was searching through the books trying to find the location of the spirit portals. "It's not in here either. I have to find the portals. Bara and Korra are probably waiting for me right now." She looked at a nearby fox. "I need to find a map that shows me where the spirit portals are. Could you help me?"

The fox pulls out a book giving it to Jinora.

She reads the first passage. "Thanks." She pets the fox. "This is it." She turns the page. "The Tree of Time. That's where Wan sealed Vaatu."

She begins to read. "The elders believe that as long as the portals are closed during the Harmonic Convergence, Vaatu will remain in prison, and the battle between light and dark will not be fought again.

Though, if both portal are opened, spirit energy is amplified greatly. During the Harmonic Convergence, this energy will be great enough for Vaatu to break free from his bonds. The material world will once again risk being consumed by darkness."

Jinora gasped and looked at Furry Foot. "We have to warn Korra."

Unalaq shows up with Wan Shi Tan. "Leaving so soon." Jinora got to her feet. "When Wan Shi Tan told me he had a visitor, I had to see it with my own eyes. I can't believe Tenzin sent his daughter instead of coming himself. What kind of a father is he?"

"Better than you." Jinora retorted. "Wan Shi Tan, how can you be helping him?"

Wan Shi Tan replied, "Unalaq has proven to be a true friend to the spirits unlike the Avatar."

"Why would you want to help Vaatu escape?" Jinora looked at Unalaq. "He'll destroy everything."

Unalaq smiled and shook his head. "That book is false. Vaatu will return this world to what it was meant to be. A world for the spirits. Man will fall, and they will be free. Of course, I do not expect you to believe." He slowly started walking towards her. "Why not come with me so that you can do some firsthand research?"

Jinora backed into Furry Foot only for him to turn into a dark spirit.

 _ **With Bara and Korra**_

They were flying straight for the spirit portals.

"This is bad. If Appa's taking us here…" Bara began.

"…then it's likely Unalaq's captured Jinora." Korra finished.

"What do you want to do Korra?" Bara asked.

"Take us down next to the open portal. I need to seal it. We can get Jinora back after." Korra stated.

Bara nodded. "Right, take us down boy."

Appa landed near the portal and waited as Korra walked up to it almost placing her hand on it.

Vaatu spoke. "You've returned Raava."

The land shifted, and Bara found himself standing beside Korra looking at Vaatu.

He looked around. "Wait, what?"

"I'll explain later." Korra replied.

"I see you've brought the Avatar with you this time. Both of you need to listen up. The Harmonic Convergence is coming soon. This time I will wipe both of you out." Vaatu stated from within his prison.

"I'm not going to let you get out. This time I'm sealing the portal for good." Korra stated before she began to walk away followed by Bara.

"You may want to reconsider if you wish to save your friend." Vaatu stated.

They stopped and turned as Unalaq revealed himself. He was Spirit Bending around Jinora only this time the color was purple instead of yellow. Jinora seemed freaked out.

"Jinora!" Both Bara and Korra shouted in unison.

They ran at Unalaq only for the dark spirit Furry Foot to get in their way. Three menacing dog like spirits appeared behind him. Appa flew in and landed on the spirts. He then stood behind both Avatars prepared to help them.

"What's this? I can't turn this one." Vaatu noted.

Appa growled at him.

"Now, calm down. You wouldn't want anything to happen to Jinora, would you?" Unalaq threatened.

Bara grit his teeth. "Stand down boy."

Appa stopped growling, and shifted his focus to Unalaq instead.

"I can't believe I trusted you. You made me think you wanted to restore balance with the spirits, but this isn't balance. It's madness. Now let her go." Korra angrily ordered

Unalaq remained calm. "If you want your friend to make it out of here alive, then you'll open the other spirit portal now."

"Don't do it Korra." Jinora said.

Unalaq began bending the water around Jinora turning more of her purple and coming dangerously close to fully corrupting her. "What will it be!? Open the Portal, or lose her soul forever!?"

"Stop." Korra commanded, and Unalaq did. "I'll open the portal."

"That's not good enough. Avatar Bara, send that beast away and become a hostage. I will not have you interfere in this." Unalaq ordered.

"Leave him out of this!" Korra angrily ordered.

Bara stepped forward. "I'll agree, so long as I have your word that no harm will come to Jinora's soul after that portal is open."

Unalaq smiled. "You have my word Avatar."

"I may have your word, but how good is it considering everything you've done to me?" Bara asked.

"Smart boy, but rest assured that I will do no harm to this girl's soul provided you send that beast away and become another hostage." Unalaq assured.

Bara looked into Unalaq's eyes waiting. He then closed his and sighed.

Bara walked up to Appa and patted him on the head. "Thank you, boy, but I'm going to need you to leave. Please go, if not for me, then for Aang's granddaughter."

Appa licked Bara before taking off.

 _ **A Bit Later…**_

Jinora was held by Furry foot while one of the dogs held Bara. The spirits then followed Korra and Unalaq as they walked to the portal. Korra looked back at Jinora and Bara before placing her hand on the portal.

Her eyes glowed blue and it opened in a spectacular light show as the Tree of Time glowed red and the spirits around them felt a surge of power.

" _Appa, I need you to return, now!"_ Bara thought.

Korra turned to face Unalaq. "Now let Jinora and Bara go."

Unalaq bent the water and hit Korra's arm dissolving it away before it reformed. He then continued to pelt her with water and she began to dodge it.

"You should have come through the portal, then you could do this." Unalaq stated.

Furry Foot and the dog like spirit began to take Jinora and Bara away until Appa landed. He swung his tale at the two spirits dissipating them.

"What!? How!?" Unalaq asked shocked.

Bara took advantage of this running at the Northern Water Tribe Leader. He then slugged him in the face.

"I have a special connection to many spirits. They will be there if I merrily ask them to come." Bara stated before hammering his fist into Unalaq's gut. While Appa held off the other dark spirit's protecting a passed out Jinora.

Unalaq recovered and shot water at Bara sending him into Appa. "Korra, get Jinora and hop on! We're getting out of here!" Korra scooped the Air Bender girl up and leapt onto Appa. "Get us to a safe a distance Appa. Yip Yip."

Appa took off flying away from the battle as quickly as possible while Unalaq angrily scowled at the retreating people.

"I'll see you soon Raava. Once the Harmonic Convergence comes, I'll be free of this prison, and then I shall have my revenge."

 _ **Material World: Eastern Air Temple**_

Bara and Korra came to panting while Jinora fell over barely awake.

Tenzin ran over to Jinora and held her in his arms. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Jinora smiled. "I'm fine. Just tired."

She then fell asleep in Tenzin's arms as Kya and Bumi were checking on Bara and Korra.

"What happened in there?" Tenzin asked the two Avatars. "Did you close the portal? Did Jinora help you?"

"Tenzin, we're going to need a new plan." Korra stated.

* * *

overlord Susanoo: Great chapter. I liked the backstory on how there are two avatars. I like your story way more than the original legend of Korra.

Quillion9000: Thanks. That's a big compliment.


	29. Night of a Thousand Stars

_**Eastern Air Temple, Courtyard**_

Oogi was spotted by Meelo, Pema, and Ikki.

"Dad's back!" Meelo excitedly shouted.

Oogi landed and Tenzin hopped off carrying Jinora.

"What happened to Jinora?" Pema asked concerned.

Tenzin passed her to Pema. "She'll be fine. She just needs to rest. I need you to look after the kids. There's something we must do."

"You were unsuccessful in closing the portals." Pema stated.

Bara nodded, "Yes, and now we must seek help and get our team together."

"We need to stop Unalaq before Vaatu is freed." Korra stated firmly.

 _ **Prison, Night**_

The cell door opened, and a Metal Bender said, "You have a visitor."

Mako stood as his brother walked into the room. "Bolin, were you… What are you wearing?"

Bolin was dressed in a suit. "I'm dressed for the big finally of Nuktuk, Hero of the South." Bolin's smile faded. "I'm sorry Mako, but I wasn't able to get you out. I tried everything."

Mako sighed, "Then could you at least do me one favor?"

Bolin nodded determined. "Anything."

"I know Varrick has done some good for you, but I'm sure it's been him committing these recent crimes. Tonight, should be no different. This is a big event, and I believe Varrick will try something.

I need you to keep your eyes peeled. Patrol the hallways because people up to no good will use those to get around knowing no one will be up and about during one of your mover."

Bolin nodded, "You got it."

"By the way, where is Asami?" Mako asked.

"I asked her to come, but she said she couldn't. Said this reminded her of her dad." Bolin replied.

Mako nodded and hugged his brother. "Stay safe out there."

Bolin hugged him back. "I haven't given up on you Mako. I'll try everything I can, once more, to get you out."

They parted, and Bolin left the room as the officer bent the door back into place.

 _ **South Pole: Cliff Overlooking the Village, Sunset…**_

Tonraq and every Bender and Warrior stood ready to attack.

One of his men asked, "Should we wait one more day. Korra may still come with reinforcements."

"We can't wait any longer." Tonraq stated.

"If I know Korra, she'll arrive as the battle is in full swing. Your daughter will be here." Katara assured.

Tonraq nodded, "I do not doubt that. Where will you be during the fight Master Katara?"

"I'll be along soon." She turned towards the ships. "I'm going to clear our harbor first."

Tonraq nodded before turning to the gathered Southerners. "The time has come! Today we take back what is ours! We take back our city!"

Everyone cheered and all but Katara set off down the cliff ready to take the fight to the Northerners. They rang the bells.

 _ **Pro Bending Arena**_

Pabu and Naga, dressed in their makeup, took pictures with the kids as Bolin's limo pulled up to the red carpet. He got out and helped Asami out to cheers from the people.

"I have to say Bolin, I thought you'd have come to this thing with Ginger." Asami stated.

Bolin said, "After Eska, I'm more careful about the types of girl I try to date. She was only into me when we were on screen playing our characters. I'd much rather show up with a good friend any day."

Asami smiled, "Someday you'll make a girl very happy."

Bolin nodded and held out his arm. "Shall we."

She took it. "We shall."

They walked down the red carpet and into the arena where they bumped into Iroh.

"General Iroh, what are you doing here?" Bolin asked.

Iroh looked at them. "Ah, well a few days ago I asked President Raiko why he wasn't deploying us to the South. He replied that he was searching for a peaceful solution keeping my ship stationed here in Republic City. Me and my men having nothing better to do, and they suggested we come watching this mover. I saw no objections.

"Since you're here, why don't you come watch with us." Bolin offered. "We got some pretty good seats."

Iroh nodded, "Very well. This will be more enjoyable around friends anyways." He walked with them. "Would either of you know where Bara is?"

Asami nodded, "I was told they were leaving to get help from the Fire Lord and your grandfather."

Iroh nodded. "A wise choice. They will most certainly aid the South."

Raiko and his wife arrived to be greeted by Varrick. He explains what he brought in as he walks them to the arena. He says he hopes this will change Raiko's mind about helping the Southern Water Tribe.

 _ **On Stage, a Bit Later…**_

Varrick appeared and introduced the finale part to Nuktuk's movie. He hoped it would inspire a real hero to help. Everyone watches the movie as it depicts Nuktuk going to Republic City and asking the fake Raiko for help. It depicts Raiko as someone who wants to help.

Asami leaned over to Bolin, "I think this is your best mover yet."

Bolin had been scanning the crowd, but he sighed, "I just wish everyone was together to see it." He stood up. "I'm going to take a walk."

He left his seat and entered the hallway.

 _ **With the Metal Benders**_

Water Bender's, dressed as Northern Soldiers, dosed the Metal Benders knocking them out against the wall. The soldiers then tied them up and threw them in a locker.

 _ **With Bolin**_

Bolin had been all throughout the hallways and ended up near some lockers. So far, he'd come up empty handed in his search. He then heard banging coming from one of the lockers and opened it.

"You're that Saikhan guy." Bolin removed the rope from both benders' mouths. "What happened to you?"

Saikhan replied, "It was a sneak attack. They're after the President."

Bolin bolted from the scene heading to the president's box when he ran into Iroh causing them both to topple to the ground.

Bolin quickly got up. "Perfect, General Iroh!" He picked the general up. "Listen, the police force was attacked and there after the president."

Iroh nodded, "Right, then let's go."

 _ **Hallway, Leading into Raiko's Box**_

Three Water Benders entered the box while two remained outside it. Iroh ran forward and shot his fire removing them from the doorway. He then faced off with them.

"Bolin, it's up to you. I'll take these two." Iroh ordered.

Bolin nodded. "Got it!"

He ran into the room finding Raiko and the 1st lady tied up. There guards were knocked out.

What Bolin said next matched what Nuktuk said on screen. "I don't think so."

He bent the ground knocking the three Water Benders onto the stage getting everyone's attention. He then untied the president and 1st lady.

"You two get back. I'm here to help." Bolin stated before leaping onto stage tearing his sleeves.

He tore them off ready to fight.

Bolin approached the group. "You fella's picked a bad place to land. This is my element."

They began shooting water at him and Bolin summoned disc from red zone 3 to defend himself.

"Secure the president and call for back up immediately." Beifong ordered.

Bolin had pushed the water benders into blue zone one and he stood across from them avoiding their water. He then spun on his hands summoning three discs with his feet that he hammered into one of the benders launching them past the speaker system. The remaining benders crossed over into his zone and backed him to the wire. Bolin rolled out of the way and hammered the other one with a disc to the gut.

"Bolin, on your left!" Asami shouted.

Bolin sprang back as a large amount of water was hosed where he stood. He ended up with his back to the speaker, so he hit the ground summoning two stacks of disc to his side.

Bolin faced the benders and brought the disc in front of him blocking their water. He then began hammering disc rapid fire at the two Benders. Soon he knocked the 2nd Bender off the stage leaving him with one opponent.

The Bender doubled his effort firing as much water as he could at Bolin. Bolin used this chance to make the bender switch zones with him. He avoided the water before shooting a disc hitting the guy and pushing him against the speaker.

He brought up a disc and prepared to fire it at the Bender. "Tell me who sent you."

"It was Varrick." The guy crossed his arms. "Please don't hurt me Nuktuk."

Bolin dropped the disc and looked at Varrick in shock.

Varrick turned to Zhu Li. "I think this is our cue to leave."

Iroh, Beifong, and three guards appeared in the doorway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Beifong asked.

Iroh added, "I do not take kindly to those who would falsely imprison one of my friends."

Varrick nervously looked around as Bolin shot the last fake soldier into the water after he tried to attack him. The crowd cheered.

 _ **Southern Water Tribe**_

Tonraq and his forces had the Northern Soldiers on the run.

"They're falling back." Tonraq declared.

He and his small force soon noticed the dark spirits hanging off the buildings with Eska and Desna on the roofs of two of those buildings. Unalaq flew in atop a manta ray like dark spirit.

 _ **Pro-Bending Arena**_

Beifong and Iroh stood with Raiko surrounded by Metal Bending Officers while Varrick and Zhu Li were loaded into a transport truck.

Beifong said, "Varrick's plan was to kidnap you and blame it on the North. The Republic City would have no choice, but to join the war on the side of the South."

Raiko said, "I can't believe Varrick would do something like this, and no one saw it coming."

"You're wrong. One of my officers, Mako, who you had put away, saw Varrick for what he was early on." Beifong retorted.

Raiko sighed, "He's pardoned. You got quite the officer on your hands."

"He's one of my best." Beifong praised.

Bolin was getting pictures taken of him when Ginger ran up and kissed him on the lips. That only lasted a second before he pulled her off.

"What are you doing?" Bolin asked.

Ginger replied, "I just showering my boyfriend with affection. You're a real hero."

Bolin sighed and shook his head. "I already told you that you remind a little too much of this other girlfriend I had, and that is not a road I want to go down again." He walked away. "Come on Asami, we need to go get Mako out of jail."

Just then, Oogi landed and Korra and Bara ran over to Raiko.

"President Raiko." Korra said.

"Avatar's Korra and Bara, what's wrong?" Raiko asked.

"I know we asked for your help before, but things have changed. Unalaq doesn't want to take over the south anymore. He wants to destroy the whole world." Korra stated.

"Unalaq is going to destroy the world!" Bolin shouted shocked.

"He's trying to release a powerful dark spirit during Harmonic Convergence, which is only two days away. If he succeeds, the world as we know it is over." Korra stated. "Sir, we desperately need your help."

Raiko thought about it for a moment. "I'm sorry, but my answer is still no."

Bara chuckled. "You just don't get it. When are you going to help? We tried to get help for the south, but it wasn't your problem. The entire world is at stake. Oh, I'm just going to sit back and wait for it to come to me.

You are a worthless leader who can't see the clear picture. The. World. Is. At. Stake. If you don't help, then what's the point of you having the power to do so in the first place?"

"If the world is going to be thrown into chaos, like you claim, then my troops must stay here and defend the people." Raiko tried to reason.

Bara sighed and rubbed the ridge of his nose. "Fine. Stay here. We'll go and fight Unalaq."

Raiko said, "You're free to do so."

He walked away before Iroh stopped him.

"I never should have saved that guy." Bolin stated.

"If you guys need help, then count me in." Asami stated.

"Me too." Bolin replied.

Korra rested a hand on Bara's shoulder. "At least we can count on our team."

Bara smiled, "Yeah, we may be a small force, but we're currently more effective that Raiko and his United Forces."

"Wait, where's Mako?" Korra asked.

"Oh yeah, we have to go and…" Bolin stopped, and everyone turned to see Iroh walking over to join them.

"Oh, hey Iroh, I didn't realize you would be here." Bara happily stated.

Iroh nodded, "I am, and I'm coming with you."

Everyone was shocked.

"What are you saying man? You love being a general of the United Forces." Bara asked concerned.

"I did, but I think I'll like commanding the Fire Nation Forces better; however, we must stop Unalaq first." Iroh stated.

"Oh, I get it. You just resigned didn't you." Bolin happily stated.

Iroh nodded, "I did, and I always knew I'd have a command position with the Fire Nation Forces if I ever decided to leave the United Forces."

Bara smiled and the two shook hands. "Welcome to Team Avatar Iroh. You'll definitely be a big help in stopping this. Thank you."

"I wasn't about to stand aside and let a good friend go off to a large battle without me." Iroh stated.

The two let go and Bolin said, "Great, now we just need to get Mako."

"He's where again?" Korra asked.

"Come on, me and Asami will explain on the way." Bolin stated.

 _ **Mako's Cell**_

Bolin entered the cell. "Mako, good news. You're free to go."

Mako got to his feet. "I am. What happened?"

Bolin said, "You were right about Varrick. He plotted to have Raiko captured, but I intervened, and a fake soldier confessed the whole thing."

Mako hugged his brother. "Thanks littles bro."

"Of course, I couldn't just leave you in prison for something you couldn't do." He parted, and Bolin smiled. "Though I might have left you if you'd actually done it."

Mako hit his brother on the arm with a smile.

 _ **Lobby**_

A sizable number of police force members, Korra, Bara, Asami, Iroh, Tenzin, Bumi, Kya, and Beifong applauded as he walked in.

He came to stand before Beifong. "Officer Mako, I'm sorry you were put in prison under false charges."

Mako nodded, "No, I understand. The cases kept pulling up and I became the only real suspect you had."

"Not to mention, Raiko is a terrible leader." Bara threw in.

"I hope you would consider not only remaining on the force, but also taking the position of detective for solving the cases." Beifong asked.

Mako thought about. "Only if Bara is still my partner."

Beifong nodded, "He's free to do so. He works with the force not under it."

Bara ran over and put his arm around Mako. "Can't stand to be without me partner."

Mako smiled, "Nah, someone just has to keep you in line." The two laughed together. "I'm glad your back."

Asami, Korra, and Iroh joined Bara, Bolin, and Mako.

"I think you three are forgetting something." Asami stated before smiling.

Korra brought them altogether in a huddle. "Team Avatar's back in business people, and we have one heck of a mess to fix."

"That is correct. All we have to do now is figure out an effective way to transport all of us since it seems Oogi is not going to fit all of us." Iroh threw in.

"Okay, I'm lost. What's going on." Mako asked.

Bolin said, "We'll tell you everything on the way."

 _ **Varrick Industries Built Prison**_

Team Avatar stood with Beifong as Varrick, inside the cell, spun in his chair to face them. "Guys. Hey, what do you think? Varrick Industries built this prison, and I had this cell built special. Had a feeling I'd end up here someday." He smiled. "Zhu Li, come on! We have guest! Whip up a pot of that green tea I love."

Zhu Li bowed. "Yes sir."

"Zhu Li's in prison with you?" Korra questioned.

"Of course. I never go anywhere without my assistant. Would you?" Varrick questioned.

Mako angrily said, "We're not interested in your tea, and this isn't a friendly visit."

"Don't tell me you guys are still mad after everything that happened. I did some good things to. I helped almost all of you escape from the south Pole and rescue Korra's father. I turned Bolin into a Mover star. I saved Asami's company. Finally, I got Mako thrown in jail." Varrick stated.

"Those last two are not good things." Bara stated.

Asami angrily said, "You blew up my warehouses destroying a lot of my inventory and stole my shipments."

"Come on, I didn't blow your stuff up. Everything has been safely tucked away on my battleship." Varrick stated.

"I don't think that makes it any better." Iroh chimed in.

"You have a battleship?" Korra questioned.

Varrick happily proclaimed, "Of course I do. I bought the 1st one they made." He sat down. "Named her the Zhu Li."

"You named your ship after your assistant?" Bolin questioned.

Varrick nodded, "Yep, there both cold, heartless war machines."

Zhu Li sat down a cup of tea. "Your tea sir."

Varrick picked it up. "Look, I'm truly sorry for the mess I caused. Let me make it up to you. You guys can have Zhu Li, the battle ship not my assistant, and everything on it. It's yours."

"It's not the fleet we were looking for, but its far better than what we would have had." Korra stated.

 _ **On the Battleship, Some Time Later…**_

Korra was standing at the bow of the ship and Bara walked up to her. "It's okay. We're going to stop Unalaq."

Korra hugged Bara. "I just hope my father's okay."

He hugged her back. "Your dad is a pretty tough guy. I'm sure he's fine."

 _ **South Pole**_

Tonraq and his men were putting up a good fight, but it wasn't enough. They could dissipate the spirits, but they also had to deal with Unalaq, Desna, and Eska who were pushing them farther and farther.

Tonraq rolled into a corner and addressed on of his men. "I want you to take everyone and fall back."

The man asked, "What about you?"

He saw his brother through an alleyway. "I'm going to end this."

Tonraq ran and froze a wall blocking the twins off. He then bolted down the alley attacking a squad of four Northern Soldiers. He froze all of them before facing Unalaq.

"Hello Tonraq. Looking for me?" Unalaq questioned with a smug expression.

Tonraq blasted him with hot water, but Unalaq brought up ice in front of him taking the attack and creating a mist. The Northern leader then shot a huge chunk of ice pushing Tonraq into the ice wall he'd made. Tonraq got to his feet panting as he faced his brother who was unharmed.

Unalaq smiled, "Brother, I'm too strong for you."

"You're no brother of mine. You betrayed me. You had me banished." Tonraq retorted.

Unalaq smirked. "Yes, I did."

That made Tonraq furious. He ran forward summoning water, but he was quickly hit with a block of ice that came from Desna and Eska slamming him into a wall. Tonraq got to his elbows as they prepared the finishing attack.

"Stop." Unalaq ordered as he walked forward. "He's mine."

The twins dropped the water and backed away.

Tonraq got to his feet holding his left arm. "You are not the true chief."

Unalaq retorted, "I am, and you will bow to me."

He turned the snow into a wave slamming Tonraq into the ice wall once more. Tonraq rose and used part of the wall turning it into water that he fired at Unalaq. Unalaq caught it, turned it into ice again, and sent it back at Tonraq.

He dodged the first blow and smashed the second on coming ice Unalaq sent after it. Tonraq then ducked and weaved as he drew closer to his brother avoiding all the ice or smashing right threw it.

He soon got in close and prepared a punch. He was mere inches from doing it when Unalaq shot ice straight up hitting Tonraq. He then forced the ice down slamming Tonraq into the ground before freezing his brother.

Unalaq walked forward pleased and shot forth the final blow only for a wall of ice to appear in front of it shielding Tonraq. Unalaq looked around to see what happened and finally spotted Katara as she placed her hand on Tonraq's ice melting him free.

"So, the old bat has decided to come out a play now." Unalaq stated glaring at the Water Bender.

Katara handed Tonraq to a soldier. "Take him to a safe place and begin healing him."

The Southerner nodded before running off with Tonraq in tow.

"Old hag, speak to your chief when he speaks to you." Unalaq ordered.

Katara sadly shook her head. "Unalaq, you were a boy with immense talent, and still are. What happened to deteriorate your mind?"

Unalaq laughed, "My mind is clear." Dark spirits appeared all around them surprising Katara. "Humanity will fall, and the spirits will reclaim what Avatar Wan took from them. They will inhabit the Earth once more."

Katara got ready to fight. "You, poor child. Your mind isn't as sharp or clear as it once was. I cannot allow you to continue this war."

Unalaq smiled, "You, are a fool. You still think that's what this is about? Look around you. The spirits do not look at me, but you. They obey Vaatu, and I am his liberator. This has always been about freeing him. The South was just an inconvenience."

Katara bent all the snow in the area turning it to water and directing it right at Unalaq, but a group of dark spirits leapt to his defense blocking the attack.

Unalaq, still smiling, said, "I have already wasted too much time here. Play with them. If you survive, feel free to come and see the birth of a new Avatar."

Unalaq left and the dark spirits crowded around Katara. She summoned the water once more and turned them into tiny needles of ice before engaging the spirits that came at her.


	30. Harmonice Convergence

_**Deck of the Battle Ship**_

Korra was going at a training dummy attacking it with her Air Bending as Bumi played his flute and Tenzin observed her.

 _ **Inside the Dining Room**_

Bara was getting in one last meal, before they docked, when Mako, Bolin, and Iroh joined him each carrying their own plates.

Bara chuckled as Bolin was wearing a purple coat. "Bolin, purple is not your color."

Mako sighed, "Tell me about. I tried to convince him to leave it, but he refused."

Bolin said, "It's a cool coat, and look…" He pulled out some dried cucumber quads. "It has its own emergency rations pouch." Bolin ate one. "You guys know you want some."

"I think we'll stick with what we have." Iroh stated.

Bara said, "Iroh, are you really okay with abandoning the United Forces?"

Iroh smiled, "The president didn't know how to properly deploy us anyways. This is serious, and requires as many hands as you can guys can get besides I won't be out of command forever."

Bara nodded, "I'm glad to have you on board once again."

"We all are." Bolin added.

Iroh nodded, "So Bara want to do a light spar to prepare?"

Bara chuckled, "You're on. Just don't be surprised when I beat you this time. I mean a few days ago I gave a Master Water Bender a few good smacks."

"The way I hear it, you got two hits in before he sent you flying." Iroh countered.

Bara said, "I could have still continued, but getting Jinora out was the main objective.

Bara stood. "I think that's enough talk Princy. Let's just show each other how far we've come."

Iroh joined him. "You're on."

Once they were gone, Bolin pulled a piece of pie out of one of his pockets.

Mako said, "Bolin, you are not eating the pie your found in that pocket. Put it down."

Bolin sighed and did as Mako said.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Everyone had gathered on deck per Asami's instructions. The lady then showed herself.

"What's going on Asami?" Bolin asked.

Mako added. "Are we almost there?"

"Almost, but there's a slight problem. I picked up a distress signal from the Southern Soldiers." Asami stated.

 _ **White Louts Compound**_

Everyone arrived and Korra ran over hugging her mother. "Mom."

Senna happily said, "I'm so happy you're here."

Korra asked, "Where's dad?"

"And our mother?" Tenzin added.

Tears fell from Senna's eyes. "Unalaq wiped out the Southern resistance and captured both your father and Katara."

Her three children were determined.

Tenzin said, "We'll get her back."

"We'll get dad back to." Korra added.

"We're going to need to borrow a house, so that we may plan things." Bara stated.

"You can take the house over there." Senna stated.

 _ **House, Sometime Later…**_

Korra and Bolin entered.

Korra said, "The rebels say Unalaq's recalled his troops to fortify the Southern portal. They also report seeing spirits all around the portal, and from their descriptions, it sounds like their dark spirits. Harmonic Convergence is only a few hours away now."

"We have to break through enemy lines, get the prisoners free, and get in that portal now." Tenzin declared firmly.

"There was no use talking then. We know what our mission is." Korra stated.

"It's a suicide mission. There's no way we take on Unalaq, his twins, his entire force, and what sounds like an even larger force of dark spirits." Bolin stated trying to be realistic.

"I was in a similar situation once. My platoon had crawled through the desert with no water for a week. We eventually found the only oasis for miles, but it was surrounded by angry Sand Benders.

I realized that our only chance to get the water was to drop in from above, so I fashioned a catapult and with the help of a few well-trained hog monkeys…" Bumi began.

Tenzin was angry. "Bumi, enough with your stories. Can't you see that the fate of our mother and the world depend on what we do here today."

"Wait, what Bumi says holds water. A frontal assault would be suicide, but not an aerial one. We have a bison after all." Iroh put in.

Asami joined in. "Varrick's ship has a plane."

"That's even better. You can pilot the plane while me, Mako, and Bolin ride on the wings creating a diversion. When there's an opening, Tenzin fly's Korra and Bara to the portal. They hop in and confront Unalaq while Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi rescue the prisoners." Iroh stated.

"It's a solid plan, and Varrick's ship also come equipped with a few items that might make this all the easier on us." Bara stated.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's get moving." Korra stated.

Everyone climbed onto Oogi leaving Pabu and Naga behind.

 _ **South Pole**_

Desna and Eska entered their father's tent to find him meditating.

"What are we still doing here father?" Eska asked.

"The invasion was successful. The Southern Tribe is under our control. The spirit portals are open." Desna added.

"We've restored balance. Now we'd like to go home." Eska finished.

Unalaq stood. "You don't understand. Everything I have achieved so far will pale in comparison to what I'm about to accomplish."

"What else is there? After today the Water Tribes will be united." Desna asked.

"After today there will be no more Water Tribe. No more nations of any kind. The world is about to be transformed into something magnificent and new. I will be the one leading this glorious revolution. Now, go outside and get the troops ready for battle." Unalaq ordered.

"From whom? We've already beaten everyone." Eska asked.

"The Avatars of course. They have no choice but to attack." Unalaq replied.

 _ **Skies**_

Mako and Bolin stood on either wing of the plane that Asami flew. Iroh stood on top of the wings strapped to them, but easily able to break free with his fire if anything went down. Bolin was strapped to his wing as well.

Asami gave the thumbs up to Tenzin, and he took Oogi higher. "Are you ready?"

Bolin was a bit terrified at the moment as he clung to the wing. "I'm an Earth Bender strapped to the wing of a plane hundreds of feet in the air, so no."

"Come on Bolin, you easily handled this when we rescued Korra's dad the first time." Mako stated.

"Yeah, but that was when they had little chance of attacking us up here. Now there are spirits that can reach us." Bolin stated.

"We also have another problem. They were expecting us." Iroh butted in.

The clouds gave way to reveal mecha tanks, Northern soldiers, and to many dark spirits to count. Asami flew closer to the encampment and the plane was met with a barrage of large ice spikes that Asami maneuvered through.

"Get ready." Asami stated as she angled the plane down avoiding more spikes that flew by overhead.

She bobbed and weaved as they drew right over top of the encampment.

"Fire." Asami declared.

Mako and Iroh let lose lightning and fire hitting anything and everything. Asami then flew up dodging more spikes before lowing again. On the next attack Bolin bent disc of earth, that carried bombs on them, hitting mecha tanks, boxes, and buildings. He then hit the detonator blowing the disc up.

 _ **With Tenzin's Group**_

"There are spirits everywhere. I'm not seeing an opening." Korra stated.

"We'll circle around and try from the other side." Tenzin declared before the spirits came after them. "Hold on!"

Tenzin angled Oogi at the ground trying to avoid them. Bara got to his feet as his eyes flashed twice.

"What are you doing!?" Korra asked.

Bara replied, "I'm either going to use an Air Bending move that hasn't been seen for ages now, or I'm going to use my glider to catch me. Either way, we need to do something."

Bara collected the wind under him as leapt off Oogi. He fell a few feet before he was able to form the cloud of air that caught him. He rode it back up coming to Oogi's side.

"How about that." Tenzin stated impressed.

Bara blasted fire at a spirit getting it away from Oogi. "Stay focused Master Tenzin."

He began hitting the spirits back with his fire and air, but another latched onto Oogi's underside dragging the bison down. Korra and Kya immediately focused on the fight attacking the spirits that tried to latch onto Oogi.

Bumi stood up and started kicking a spirit in the face. "Get off Oogi!" The spirit attacked him threating to send the Non-Bender plummeting, but he instead latched onto the spirit's back. "If I go, you're coming with me."

He got the spirit off and fell below the clouds.

"Bumi!" Kya shouted worriedly.

Bara wanted to go after him, but he was swarmed by spirits and had to fight them off.

 _ **With the Plane**_

They got hit by an ice spike causing the plane to smoke. Asami still managed to get in close and Bolin hit their hidey-holes with more bombs while Mako and Iroh hit the other side with lightning. Asami managed one more attack before the twins cut the tail off the plane sending it straight for the ground.

"Iroh, we're going down." Mako cut the general's tether. "Get out of here and mount a new rescue attempt!"

Iroh was shocked for a moment before he summoned as much fire as he could to his feet sending himself straight for a snowy mountain.

"Brace for impact!" Asami stated.

The plane crashed in the middle of the camp leaving Asami, Bolin, and Mako out cold.

 _ **With the Bison**_

Oogi continued to descend and hit the ground. Soldiers were on their way. Bara managed to get away from the spirits and contemplated going down there, but he remembered that Iroh and Bumi had gotten away. He chose instead to get away himself and regroup with them for another attempt.

 _ **Encampment, Some Time Later…**_

Korra slowly opened her eyes and saw her father tied to a post. He was bruised and beaten.

"Dad." Korra said as she got to her knees finding her wrist and legs tied together.

Tonraq opened his eyes. "Korra, I'm so sorry. I failed you."

Korra quickly looked around. "Don't give up. Bumi, Iroh, and Bara are still out there, and Harmonic Convergence isn't here yet. We still have a chance."

Desna and Eska entered before standing aside to let their father in. "Congratulations everyone. You've all just gotten front row seats to a new world order."

Kya got to her knees. "Where's out mother?"

"I sent the old hag to the Bog of Forgotten Souls. At first, I was afraid that it wouldn't hold her, but it has been doing its job."

"You don't know what you're doing Unalaq. Freeing Vaatu won't make you powerful. It'll only make you a traitor to everything good that has happened in the last 10,000 years." Korra tried to reason.

"Who said what Avatar Wan did was good? He drove the spirits from this world, and the Avatars, chosen by the earth, have done nothing more than sow chaos throughout the ages. Spirits should be free."

Korra firmly said, "Even if Vaatu escapes. I'll put him right back where he belongs."

"The playing field has been uneven for too long. Wan passed on what Zagi taught him and corrupted the Avatars. Today marks the beginning of a new world order. That order calls for a new Avatar. When Harmonic Convergence comes, I will fuse with Vaatu and become that Avatar." Unalaq explained.

"Think about what you're doing." Tonraq seriously stated. "I know that you've always had a deep connection with the spirits, but you're still a man. You're still my brother. Your Eska and Desna's father. Are you willing to throw humanity away to become a monster?"

"Careful what you call me." Unalaq warned. "I will be no more a monster than your daughter. The only difference is that while she can barely recognize her spiritual power, I'll be in complete alignment with mine.

Vaatu and I will be as one. No one will be able to stand against us." The twins shared an uncertain look. "Keep them locked up and have the soldiers hunt the Earth Avatar. After the Convergence, I will come for them"

"Yes father" Eska stated.

"I failed in every way. Now, mother may be lost forever." Tenzin sadly stated.

"We still have a chance. Like Korra said, Bumi, Iroh, and Bara are still out there." Kya assured.

 _ **With Bumi**_

Bumi breaks out of the snow he's in to find the dark spirit he took with him floating before him. He gets into a stance and tries punching the spirit only for it not to work. The spirit punches him away.

Bumi draws a knife and throws it at the spirits, but the spirit absorbs it before launching it right back. Bumi just manages to avoid it. He rolls avoiding another blow and searches his person coming up with a flute. The spirit stops and Bumi takes note of this. He plays it and the spirit is soothed reverting to a semi normal state.

 _ **On the Mountain**_

Bara and Iroh had found each other and began searching for Bumi. They found Naga and Pabu, who'd followed them, before hearing a familiar tune.

Naga heard it to and Bara patted her. "Go to it girl."

Naga ran towards the flute and Bumi happily said, "Reinforcements." He met them halfway and the spirit followed. "I'm glad to see the two of you. Now we can finally make our counter attack. Fortunately, I have a plan."

Bara sighed, "Bumi, not all spirits like the flute. This spirit is just one that happens to like what you play."

Bumi quickly said, "Okay, new plan troops. Huddle around."

 _ **Encampment, Prisoner Tent**_

Eska and Desna watched the spirits until Korra called them over. She tries to get them to see reason and help them stop Unalaq. They don't buy it instead deciding to believe in their father.

 _ **Outside the Encampment**_

Iroh hid around the corner and waited as a soldier passed. The soldier stopped, but the general tackled him knocking the guard out. He then made some noise attracting two nearby guards.

They ran around the corner only for Bara and Bumi to jump them knocking both soldiers out. The three of them then lugged the bodies away from the scene, so that they could take the soldier's clothes.

 _ **Inside the Encampment**_

Bumi, Iroh, and Bara walked into the camp. Iroh snuck away from his companions to up hold his end of the plan. Eventually Bumi and Bara stopped.

"Bumi, do your thing." Bara stated as he backed away.

Bumi drew his flute and began playing. It attracted every dark spirit to him, and Bara used Unalaq's method purifying them. As he did that, Bumi played his flute much loader drawing the attention of the other soldiers.

Bara touched his hands to the ground using his fire bending to form a layer of water out of the ice. He then grabbed Bumi and bent them up creating a spire of ice. The soldiers took aim at the two of them, but that was as far as they got before Iroh hit the water with lightning knocking them all unconscious.

Bumi, Iroh, and Bara then grouped up.

Iroh said, "We should get to finding the tent before they come to or more of those spirits come after us."

"Remember that bandit camp raid we did in the Fire Nation?" Bara asked.

Bumi nodded, "Ah yes, if I remember correctly, the prison tent was kept near the center."

"Sounds like as good a place to start as any." Iroh stated.

"Alright, you two go and rescue the prisoners. Me and Naga will deal with their heavy machinery." Bumi stated.

The group split once more still maintaining their disguises.

 _ **Prisoner Tent**_

Bara and Iroh opened the flap to find everyone being guarded by Eska and Desna.

"Did father send you soldiers to relieve us?" Eska asked.

The pair had drawn close to the twins and nodded before slugging both in the face knocking them out to the surprise of everyone until they removed their helmets. Everyone sighed in relieve, but that quickly turned to confusion as there was a lot of noise coming from outside.

"I'm so glad to see you guys." Korra said as Bara cut her free. "Though what's going on out there?"

Bara replied, "All a part of Bumi's plan. Him and Naga are destroying the machines while we free your guys."

 _ **Outside the Tent**_

Bara and Iroh had shed their disguises and stood with the rest of the group looking at the now destroyed camp. Bumi, Naga, and Pabu stood to their right.

"How did you manage to destroy everything?" Tenzin asked.

"I got in one of their mecha tanks and went to town while Naga just crushed and tackled what she could. It wasn't too hard." Bumi stated.

"You three did a wonderful job, but we must get moving." Korra stated determined.

 _ **At the Spirit Portal**_

Mako and Bolin helped Tonraq reach the portal, and he now parted from them. "You all head inside the portal. I'll do what I can to hold off anyone who'd try to enter."

Korra shook her head. "Your to injured." She looked at Asami. "Asami, could you take Oogi and get my father to my mother and the healers."

Asami nodded and Tonraq hugged his daughter. "I love you."

Korra said, "I love you to, dad."

Naga, Pabu, Asami, and Tonraq flew away parting from the group.

Korra looked at Tenzin, "You take Bumi and Kya and find your mother." She looked at Mako. "Mako, Bolin, and Iroh will take care of Unalaq while Bara handles any dark spirits that get in my way, and I'll seal the portal so Vaatu can't escape."

"Wait, let's say worst case scenario, you've just sealed the portal, and something happens to you. Wouldn't we all be trapped forever." Bolin stated.

"If everything goes according to plan, then we'll walk out together after Harmonic Convergence. If not…" Korra left that open, but everyone got the message.

"It's your choice whether or not you do this." He put his hand in the middle. "If you're not up for this, then don't put your hand in."

Everyone put their hand in, and the group broke.

"Then let's do this." Korra stated determined.

They all ran into the portal.

 _ **Spirit World**_

Unalaq stood before Vaatu's tree. He turned to the Southern Portal as the group of eight entered. The dark spirits swarmed them with Unalaq riding on one's head.

"Tenzin, go find Katara." Korra ordered.

Bara rushed forward to meet the spirits head on, He bent the water up and encircled the spirits dissipating them. Unalaq jumped off the spirits before they left and slid down a slid of ice. He then sent water at Bara.

Bara used the air to spring up as Mako, Bolin, and Iroh took his place blocking Unalaq's water. Korra turned to the portal placing her hands on it attempting to close it. More dark spirits came at Korra.

Bara drew his glider and began shooting out air blades everywhere hitting the spirits. The three Benders kept Unalaq in check, but even with all three of them, it was a stalemate.

Vaatu said, "You're running out of time Raava." The portal was slowly closing as the planets were coming into alignment. "I know you feel it coming."

The planets aligned, and the portal pushed Korra away as it became a free flowing, bright pillar of energy. Both portals formed a crescent shape over Vaatu's prison causing everyone to stop and stare at him in shock.

 _ **Physical World**_

A blast of purple spiritual energy knocked the approaching Desna and Eska off their feet as it went out to bathe the whole planet. The entire sky was now purple with Northern and Southern lights up in the sky.

 _ **Spirit World**_

Vaatu was free and he laughed over joyed as Team Avatar stood together facing him.

* * *

(Ch4) Rick: The whole point of being the avatar is that they can bend any element, including all sub elements. One does not restrict the other

Quillion9000: Aang was never bent metal and lava. Clearly he had time to learn. There was also another reviewer who dissuaded me from making such a choice. Yes originally I was going to have it so Bara could bend both Lava and Metal. Finally, if all else fails, this is an A.U. So that one minor fact could not affect this world like it does the prime world. In essence. This is but one story that was spawned from Legend of Kora.

Lelouch of Zero: Yeah! Katara for the win!

Quillion9000: Unfortunately, despite how strong Katara is, she is not invincible. All she did was delay the capture of Tonraq and got captured herself. At least I actually put her to use this book instead of having her vanish. She treated Bara and actually fought. I mean that was always a detail that bugged me. It was like the writers didn't remember Paku or the fact that he and the other old White Lotus members were crucial in recapturing Ba Sing Se.


	31. Darkness Falls

_**Spirit World**_

Korra stood in front of the group with Barra a few feet behind her and Mako, Bolin, and Iroh standing a few feet behind him. Unalaq stood in between all of them and Vaatu.

"Raava, nothing could stop this moment. Harmonic Convergence is upon us again." Vaatu stated.

Korra took a step forward, "We're not going to let you fuse with Unalaq. You're going right back in that prison."

Korra's eyes glowed a dark blue and she shot fire at Vaatu sending him away from Unalaq. Bara then shot forth his right arms cable ensnaring the surprised Unalaq. Before the Water Bending Master could try anything, Bara yanked the cable and released sending Unalaq back to the material world.

"Don't let Unalaq back in the spirit world." Korra ordered.

Bolin nodded, "We're on it."

Iroh, Mako, and Bolin ran back to the material world as even more dark spirits began showing up.

Korra asked, "You okay to keep fending them off while I deal with him?"

Bar's eyes flashed, and he smirked, "We both know the answer to that. You just focus on Vaatu, and leave them to me."

Korra nodded and her eyes glowed blue. She then bent the fire around herself before running at the approaching Vaatu. Bara redrew his glider running at the approaching spirits.

 _ **With Tenzin's Group**_

Kya had just finished explaining what they got form Unalaq.

"Okay, so how do we find these Bog of Lost Souls?" Bumi asked.

Tenzin stated, "We find a spirit and anger it. It will do the rest."

 _ **With Korra and Bara**_

Korra launched into the air and shot the elements at Vaatu cutting him slowly down to size as her eyes glowed blue. She used her fire to land safely. Vaatu sent out one of his tentacles, but Korra blocked it with her air and shot more fire at him.

Bara had forgone Unalaq's method. He instead used all four elements to attack the spirits either pushing them back or dissipating them. Korra flew through a hole she made in Vaatu landing on the other side of him.

Vaatu smashed the ground forcing her to jump back before launching a beam of pure energy smashing Korra into a rock. Vaatu then dug his tentacles into the ground and vines sprang up around Korra ensnaring her.

"Korra!" Bara shouted.

He quickly had to dodge to the right avoiding a spirit. Bara began fighting hard against the spirits trying to break free and help Korra; however, every spirits he took down was immediately replaced by two more. There seemed to be no end in sight.

 _ **Physical World**_

Bolin, Mako, and Iroh stood at the ready and in fighting stances waiting before the portal. They were scanning the forest. Chunks of ice came from one direction, so Bolin bent a wall that all three hid behind.

More chunks came from behind them forcing the group apart. They then began firing their elements into the forest as more ice chunks continued to assault them from all sides. The three Benders ended up grouped together once more as Bolin and Iroh had both taken hits sending them towards Mako.

They got to their feet and Bolin said, "I don't know if we can win this fight."

"We don't need to win." Mako replied.

"We just need to stand out ground and prevent Unalaq from entering the spirit world." Iroh finished.

More ice came, and Bolin formed another wall guarding them.

 _ **With Bara and Korra**_

Korra struggled against the vines until her eyes glowed dark blue once more and she breathed fire at Vaatu. She freed herself from the vines and began a new assault on the dark spirit.

Bara saw this and began letting up his assault conserving his energy. Korra nailed Vaatu with Air, Water, and Fire before shoving two stone pillars at him pushing the spirit back.

She launched water up the pillars hitting Vaatu in the eye before rising on a vortex of air and trapping Vaatu in an air sphere. Next, she added Fire, Water, and Earth around the sphere.

"I'm locking you away for another 10,000 years Vaatu." Korra said as she landed.

She bent the entire sphere slowly moving it towards the tree. The spirits became agitated, and Bara had to once again go all out just to keep them away from Korra and Vaatu.

 _ **With Iroh, Mako, and Bolin**_

The three Benders hid behind rocks that Bolin bent up right next to each other.

"Unalaq, are you out there!" Bolin shouted before coming down and shrugging. "He must have gone home."

Eska appeared on the other side of Bolin's rock. "Hello my old mate."

Bolin screamed in terror before he was hit with water and knocked out. Mako turned only to be quickly hit by Desna. The boys began to get up before Unalaq housed them down knocking them out.

He sent more water at Iroh, but the general sprang off his hands before coming to stand tall ready to guard the portal as Unalaq revealed himself riding atop a wave of water.

"I'm not allowing you anywhere near this portal." Iroh firmly stated before firing off some lighting at the Northern leader.

Desna and Eska formed a wall of ice that took the attack. All three then began firing water at the prince, but he was no slouch. He dodged every attack they tried and shot off his own fire nailing Eska in the chest.

Desna answered in kind with a large chunk of ice to the general's gut. Unalaq shot all his water into Iroh knocking him into a tree and freezing him there from the mouth down.

Unalaq got off his wave and walked towards the portal. "Leave the prince there. Your only job is to make sure those two don't escape this time."

 _ **With Tenzin**_

The group stood before a cave were a star seemed to dance in the darkness.

"Are you sure this is the best way to get to mom?" Bumi asked.

"Trust me." Tenzin stated before bending air at the spirit. "Hey you. Spirit. Wake up."

"Humans in the Spirits World? They belong in one place only!" The spirt declared before coming out and shooting webbing from its tail.

 _ **A Bit Later…**_

The three siblings were dragged along in the sack made from the webbing. The spirit that caught them hoisted them up showing them the bog.

"Welcome to the Bog of Lost Souls. You will never escape." The spirit declared before throwing them in.

 _ **With Bara and Korra**_

Bara was panting. He had no idea how many spirits he'd removed because more just kept coming. Korra had almost sealed Vaatu until Unalaq appeared hitting her in the back and stopping Vaatu from being sealed.

"Damn it!" Bara shouted.

He summoned the cloud beneath his feet moving quickly to stop Unalaq, but he didn't get far before a massive amount of water flung him back to the dark spirits. Korra had slowly gotten back to her feet, but Unalaq hit her back down.

 _ **Physical World**_

Bolin and Mako came to seeing Iroh frozen to a tree and that they were being dragged away by Eska and Desna. They shared a look and nodded. Mako shot his fire up and Bolin swept his leg disrupting the earth forcing them to let go.

The two ran for the portal as Mako launched as much fire as he could at Iroh. The fire was enough to thaw the ice over his mouth, and the young prince then breathed fire on the ice freeing himself. He turned and created a wall of fire blocking the approaching twins before following Mako and Bolin.

 _ **Spirit World**_

Iroh, Mako, and Bolin entered the spirit world to find Korra passed out and Bara being overwhelmed by the spirits. They didn't get much farther as the twins appeared and froze all of them in place. Bara rose on a vortex of air rising above the spirits.

He then took a deep breathe before flipped himself and heading straight towards the ground. Korra tried to Fire Bend, but Unalaq blocked it with his water. Bara impacted with the ground and sent out a shockwave with his Earth Bending.

This dissipated all the dark spirits for the time being. It was too late. Vaatu merged with Unalaq giving him red eyes. The Northern Leader then moved to the portal and touched it permanently bonding them together.

"No!" Korra shouted saddened.

Unalaq spoke, but now it was hit voice mixed with Vaatu's. "We are now one. A new era for Sprits can begin. I will lead them as the new Avatar."

Bara joined Korra and together they stared down Unalaq.

Korra firmly said, "We're the old Avatar's and our era isn't over yet."

Unalaq put his hand up and more dark spirits appeared knocking Bara away and chasing after him. _"You have got to be kidding me!"_

Bara caught himself flipping in midair and landing on his feet as he continued fighting the dark spirits. Korra grit her teeth and focused of Unalaq as wind whipped around her. Water did the same for Unalaq. The two then clashed in midair.

 _ **With Tenzin**_

Tenzin explains that the Bog of Lost Souls is a spirit that slowly drives you mad. You become a prisoner of your own darkest memories. Kya asks how long you could be trapped.

General Chou, a man from when Aang fought the Fire Nation, appears to answer that questions. He mistakes Tenzin for Aang and tried to attack him, but Bumi and Kya send him packing. They run. Tenzin then ties them together.

 _ **With Korra**_

Korra and Unalaq come back to the material world. Korra rises on a vortex of air while Unalaq rises on one of water. Korra begins shooting off fire while Unalaq shoots his water at her as they battle over the frozen ground.

Korra switches to air, but Unalaq avoids it. He then retaliates with three chunks of ice. She dodges and sends boulders his way. Unalaq creates whips of water knocking them away before shooting more ice at Korra.

She defends herself with a shield of ice that she must soon use to cover her body. Unalaq grabs her slamming Korra into the ground shattering the ice. She skids along the ground before coming to a halt. Unalaq lands and opens the ice attempting to swallow Korra. She falls into the crevice becoming trapped within.

Unalaq slowly begins to close it on Korra. "Give in. Your time is over, and Bara shall soon follow."

Korra is slowly beginning to lose consciousness until she hears Raava's voice. "Korra, this fight is not over. Vaatu cannot win. Do not give into 10,000 years of darkness."

Korra's eyes glow blue and she breathes a massive amount of flames knocking Unalaq away. She then rises on a vortex of air as a golden aura comes off of her.

"You cannot win." Korra declares as she continues the fight.

 _ **With Tenzin's Group**_

They have been in the fog for a while now searching for Katara when Bumi imagines he sees cannibals and Kya proclaims she has no family. Tenzin's siblings escape him leaving the Air Bending master alone.

 _ **With Mako and Bolin**_

"Come on, let us out." Mako pleads.

"His graveling is pathetic." Desna states.

Eska says, "I do enjoy the sweet scent of desperation."

"Do you want the world to fall into 10,000 years of darkness? Why are you helping him? It seems to me like he doesn't care about either of you." Iroh tried to reason.

"Father was going to let me expire when we tried to open the portal. Perhaps we should rethink our decision?" Desna questioned.

"No, don't listen to him. His words are poisoning your mind." Eska stated.

Bara made his way over to the group having beaten the last group of spirits like he did the first. His clothes and hair were a mess and his glider had more holes in it.

"Do you two really not get it. Unalaq clearly only cares about the spirits. He does not care if you two were two perish or not. At this point you have two choices. One, you let me, and my friends do everything in our power to stop him.

Two, I just fought who knows how many spirits, so I think I can beat both of you and free my friends myself. Though if you do manage to beat me then you doom the world and the human race to extinction. What will it be?"

Desna said, "He does make some good points."

Eska sighed and melted the water. "You may go."

The four benders ran towards the portal.

"They will most certainly perish." Desna stated.

 _ **Physical World**_

The members of Team Avatar entered the material world to find Korra and Unalaq fighting it out in the distance. The four of them run over their intent on helping Korra. Unalaq sent a vortex of water at Korra, so she jumped off her vortex.

She then spun while generating fire dissipating Unalaq's water. The Water Avatar then shot three boulders at Unalaq, but he rose on his vortex and shot more water at Korra. She dodged and launched herself into the air becoming even with Unalaq.

Korra let lose three Fire Kicks before falling. They hit Unalaq's water causing him to crash into the earth. The Water Bending Master for to his feet sending water at Korra. She caught it turning his end to ice and yanking him over her head.

The Northern leader slammed into the ground. He once more got to his feet his eyes glowing red as he reeled Korra in. She was unable to get away. They meet in the middle and Korra's eyes glowed blue.

The very ground cratered and cracked beneath them. Part of Vatu came out of Unalaq. Korra tried to breath fire, but Vaatu latched onto Korra forcing her to her knees as Raava was drawn out. Unalaq then trapped the spirit in a ball of water.

 _ **With Tenzin**_

Tenzin begins to lose himself to his worry about failure as the last hope for Air Benders. He then see's Aang and tells him that he is no spiritual leader. He has failed. Aang tells him to not be him and to be Tenzin.

Tenzin comes to accept that he is Tenzin thus clearing the fog, for himself, and the Master Air Bender is than able to save his mom, brother, and sister. He leads them from the fog.

Katara comes to. "Tenzin, what happened. The last thing I remember I was fighting dark spirits."

Tenzin calmly said, "It's okay mom. You were trapped in the Bog of Lost Souls, but I wasn't going to let any of you stay there."

Katara looked at her children smiled. "I'm so happy to see you all together."

They all hugged.

 _ **Physical World**_

"Korra!" Mako and Bolin shouted together.

Bara angrily said, "He has Raava! We need to stop him!"

The four Benders let loose with a combination of Fire, Lightning, Air and Earth. Unalaq dropped Raava as he created ice shields to block their bending. He quickly retaliated with a large force of ice sent at all four of them.

Mako and Bolin were swept away, being the closest, and were rendered unconscious. Iroh and Bara were able to jump out of the way only to be nailed with two ice chunks knocking them to the ground.

Iroh and Bara had the wind knocked out of them and were desperately trying to get to their feet. All Korra could do was weekly reach for Raava as Unalaq picked her up and slammed her against a rock.

He then let loose with a flurry of Water Blades until Raava was gone and Korra gave one final scream of agony before passing out. Unalaq began to glow purple and his body morphed.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Jinora snapped awake and looked out her window. _"Korra needs my help."_

She got into a meditative position and immediately left her body.

 _ **South Pole**_

The four Benders had come around and Bara ran to Korra putting her on his back. The rest of the team gathered around and watched as Unalaq changed. He remained the same size.

His skin became as black as Vaatu's with the red markings appearing on his chest, stomach, and head. Three shoulder blades sprang up and tentacles came from the last one.

"Now 10,000 years of darkness begin." Unalaq proclaimed before holding his hand out.

The light in the sky reacted and he was taken away with multiple other spirits joining him. An after effect ran through the South Pole knocking everyone off their feet and unconscious.


	32. B2 End: Light in the Darkness

_**Republic City**_

Unalaq and his dark spirits landed in the city. "It is time to take back the physical world. We will start here."

The spirits spread out into the streets attacking the people, who began to put up a fight, as Unalaq walked onto the water cutting through the Untied Force Ships with large blades of water never giving them the chance to fight.

He continued onto the statue of Aang and cut through it as well. The pieces falling into the water. With that done, he shot his tentacles into the ground causing vines to appear all over the city.

 _ **Spirit World**_

Bara opened his eyes to find himself laying on a cloud. He bolted up right to find Avatars Kuruk and Aang standing before him.

He jumped to his feet. "No, I can't be here. I need to stop Unalaq."

Kuruk said, "You need to calm down for a minute. Being tense like this won't help anyone."

At that moment Bara saw Republic City under siege by dark spirits and vines sent forth from Unalaq that wrapped around building. The citizens were putting up their best efforts against the spirits.

Their best efforts weren't amounting to much even with the Metal Bending Police Force fighting with them. Unalaq, the real threat, was left untouched as the harbor was filled with pieces of the fleet of United Force ships.

Bara took a deep breath. "Okay, you two clearly brought me here for a reason, so what advice can you give me."

Kuruk said, "Your friends and Korra are all knocked out and it'll be a minute before they come to. This leaves you as the last line of defense against Unalaq… for the time being."

"This does not mean you are alone. If you recall our conversation before, you have help you can call on." Aang replied.

Bara rubbed his head. "No offense. Appa was a huge help, but one spirit against an army of spirits isn't exactly helpful."

"Today is Harmonic Convergence. That doesn't just empower the spirits. It empowers the spiritual abilities of humans. The Avatar already have a lot of potential without that empowerment. With it, you can reach spirits that date back farther." Aang began.

"You can give Unalaq a good fight and definitely hold your ground until help can arrive." Kuruk finished.

Bara nodded and bowed. "Thank you. I'm going back and I'm going to give Unalaq one hell of fight."

"Good luck Avatar Bara." They both said before vanishing.

 _ **Physical World**_

"They're over here!" Tenzin yelled.

Bara bolted up right and looked around. He saw Korra, Bolin, Mako, and Iroh were all unconscious. Korra had been picked up by Tenzin. Bara jumped to his feet before picking his glider up and putting it on his back.

"Bara, what are you doing?" Tenzin asked.

Bara scanned the skies and the land. _"Today is Harmonic Convergence, and the portals are open. Please come to my aid. Help me stop Unalaq."_

Bumi shook Bara. "Hey kid, did you take a hit to the head. Come on, Kya says we need to get these guys to some spirit water."

Bara shook his head. "No, that's what you guys need to do. I need to go after Unalaq."

"Bara, what's going on?" Tenzin questioned.

Bara replied, "We failed Tenzin. Unalaq is currently attacking Republic City with an army of dark spirits. The people putting as much of a fight as they can, but it's not enough. I must go and attempt to bring balance back."

"You're talking crazy. If Unalaq has an army, then how do you intend to fight him? You just said the people of Republic city aren't having much luck against them." Kya asked.

"The Avatar has made connections that last beyond life times. Spirits that can't be corrupted because of this fact. On top of that, today is Harmonic Convergence, so my own spiritual abilities should be pushed to their maximum."

Bara couldn't help but smile as Appa, Fang, and just about every animal under the sun appeared as spirits. "Unalaq needs to be stopped, and right now, I'm the only one who has a chance of pulling it off."

"What should we do?" Kya asked.

Tenzin looked from the spirits to Bara.

He nodded. "Go."

Bara ran over to Appa and hoped on. "Get them back on their feet as soon as possible. Especially Korra." He then addressed Appa. "Take me to Unalaq. Yip Yip."

All the spirits vanished into the lights taking Bara with them.

 _ **Republic City**_

Unalaq looked at the sky as the lights flashed. His gaze then turned to the docks as whole army of spirits appeared. His gaze and Bara's locked.

"This is where I get off." Bara leapt off Appa. "The rest of you, head through the city and aid the Benders."

The spirits left, and Bara hoped over the edge landing on the water using his Water Bending. He then ran along until he came to stand across from Unalaq who retracted his tentacles knowing that the vines would continue to destroy the city.

"Unalaq, you know what I realized? You're afraid. You didn't want to face two Avatars, so you kept me away from Korra." Bara firmly stated drawing his glider.

"Maybe I was, but not anymore. My power is at its peak. I removed Raava, and now I will end the Earth's chosen Avatar." Unalaq replied.

Bara got into his stance as his eyes flashed white. "Maybe you will, but I'm not going down without a fight."

The Earth Avatar charged at the Northern leader using his glider to generate large blades of air. Unalaq countered by firing off a beam of spiritual energy that Bara avoided as he drew in close.

Bara then pulled back his glider and cupped it with both hands before smashing it into Unalaq's gut shattering the wood. That sent Unalaq flying until he summoned the water to catch him.

Unalaq then began to rise on a vortex of water, but Bara accounted for that. He wrapped both his cables around Unalaq before yanking the leader towards the city before releasing him.

Unalaq grabbed the cables and the momentum took Bara with him hurling both straight into the city. Bara snapped off that portion of his cable and angled his feet at the building generating enough fire to stop himself.

The Earth Avatar then turned his jets off and summoned his cloud of air beneath his feet. Unalaq drew water from a fire hydrate catching himself and coming to stand on a wave as he faced Bara. Unalaq fired off another blast of spiritual energy.

Bara moved to dodge it, but the blast hit his legs dissipating the cloud. This sent the young Avatar hurtling towards the ground at an alarming rate. Unalaq aimed another blast at Bara lining it up just right before firing.

Bara's eyes opened wide. He tried to summon enough air to block it, but there wasn't enough time. Unalaq fired the blast, but Appa taking it head on. He then used his tail to give Bara enough air to save himself.

Bara landed on the ground and watched as Appa dissolved. "No!" His eyes now glowed and his and Aang's voice merged. "You will pay for that!"

He ran at Unalaq wiping air around the spirit and hammering him with countless blades from all directions. This fight was far from over though as Unalaq drew on more water blocking the Air Blades.

 _ **Spirit World**_

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Iroh were set in the water before Katara bent healing water over them. They soon all came to panting heavily.

"Thank goodness you are all okay." Tenzin gratefully stated.

Everyone saw Korra, but then Iroh asked, "Where's Bara?"

Katara replied, "His Avatar spirit revived him without the need for the water. He then left, with an army of spirits, to face Unalaq and his army of dark spirits in Republic City."

"There has to be some way that we can get there and help him then." Mako said.

Kya said, "I don't think that's what he had in mind. Before he left he said to see what we could do to get Korra back into the fight. I think he was implying that she's the only one who could fight Unalaq with him."

Korra sadly said, "I can't do anything though. Raava's gone." She held up her hand trying to use the four elements, but finding that she was only capable of water. "So are the other three elements. I wouldn't be any use to him." Tears feel from her eyes. "I wouldn't be any use to Republic city."

Kya looked at Tenzin. "She needs you now more than ever."

 _ **Republic City, Air Ship**_

Raiko and Beifong were flying over the battle that raged between Unalaq and Bara.

"They're going to destroy the whole city at this rate." Raiko stated.

"Whose fault is that? If you had just sent troops, when they asked you to, then this wouldn't be happening." Beifong angrily stated. "Now Avatar Bara is giving it his all to prevent that from not only destroying this city, but the world."

Raiko sighed. "You're right. This is all my fault."

Unalaq spotted the air ship and fired a beam at it. It caught Bara by surprise, so he had no time to block it. The beam hit the air ship and it was going down.

Beifong ran over and opened the hatch. "We're going down."

The police force moved to leave the ship and Beifong helped Raiko out as they safely landed on the roof of a building.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, the city needs help, and I'm going to do my job." She turned to Saikhan. "See the president to safety and get back out here on the double."

Saikhan saluted, "You got it Chief."

He grabbed the president and Beifong turned to her remaining men. "Get out there and help your fellow man and the spirits combating the dark spirits."

"Chief." They all replied before running and going in different direction.

Beifong did the same heading for one of the battles that had broken out.

 _ **Varrick's Cell**_

The vines had been spreading and moving on their own and finally broke through Varrick's cell as he was stretching. He stopped and looked out the hole seeing the city covered in vines.

He put some goggles on. "Zhu Li, commence operation Winged Freedom."

Zhu Li put on a fight pack and latched onto Varrick.

He then jumped. "Do the thing!"

Zhu Li engaged the pack and they glided away.

 _ **Spirit World**_

"Korra, I don't think Bara would have said you could help him if he believed there was no way for you to do that. I agree with him. There may still be a way for you to stop Vaatu." Tenzin stated.

"How?" Korra questioned.

"Let go of your attachment to who you think you are." Tenzin began.

Thoughts began to run through her mind of what Bara said to her after they saw the past. _"Sometimes she can be dense and puts so much stock in the Avatar tittle that she can be obscured to the obvious truth."_

"Connect to your inner spirit." Tenzin finished.

Korra looked at the ground. "Raava is gone. I'm not connected to a spirit anymore."

Tenzin replied. "I'm not talking about Raava. Raava is not who you are."

Again, another thought ran through her head. _"I know my girlfriend pretty well. She's clever, funny, strong, determined, a great Bender, beautiful, and one of the best people I've ever met."_

"Come with me." Tenzin stood. "I need to show you something."

Korra stood and nodded. "Okay."

 _ **Before the Tree of Time**_

"Why are you showing me Vaatu's prison?" Korra asked.

Tenzin replied, "Because this tree had a history long before it held Vaatu. This is the Tree of Time. The legends say that its roots bind the physical and spirit worlds together."

"Do you think that this tree can help me somehow?" Korra asked.

Tenzin replied, "I do. I had read that long ago the ancients would meditate beneath this tree and connect with the great cosmic energy of the universe."

They entered the tree and all of Korra's memories began playing for her. "These are my memories."

"Time remembers all. Korra, the most powerful thing about you is not the spirit of Raava, but your own inner spirit. You have always been unyielding and have faced threats head on" Tenzin stated.

Wan's life then came up for her. "Avatar Wan."

Tenzin nodded, "Wan was never defined by Raava, but by the actions he took. It was not the power that made him special, but his own character. That is the same for you or Bara or even royalty like Iroh."

The scenes changed, and she saw Bara and Unalaq's fight as well as the citizens and Avatar campion spirits fighting the dark spirits. She saw Beifong defending a family against a horde of dark spirits.

"I need to get to them. Tenzin, how do I help them?" Korra asked.

Tenzin replied, "Do as the ancients once did. Connect to the cosmic energy of the universe. Don't bend the elements, but the energy within yourself."

"Do you think I can do this?" Korra asked.

Tenzin nodded. "I have no doubts."

Korra hugged Tenzin and he hugged her back.

"I'm lucky to be surrounded by people who don't give up on me. Thank you." Korra said.

Tenzin parted from her. "I'm proud of you."

He walked to the entrance of the tree and looked back at Korra as she began to meditate.

Iroh's words came back to her. _"If you look for the light, you'll find it."_

 _ **Korra's Mind**_

Korra woke up on a green pathway where she saw a larger version of herself holding a blue sphere. She became resolute and made her way to the sphere entering it.

 _ **Spiritual World**_

A blue version of Korra, roughly the same size, separated from the original and walked out of the tree for everyone to see. She then held up her hand and vanished into the portal crescent above.

"Uh, what did you say to her exactly?" Bumi asked.

 _ **Republic City**_

Bara was panting while Unalaq was still in decent shape from their battle. All around them the buildings had been cracked and windows stretching far up had broken all around them.

"Give it up boy. You are out classed." Unalaq stated.

Bara replied. "If I can stand, then I will fight. I will never surrender to someone like you."

Unalaq said, "So be it, then I shall break you."

A flashing blue light appeared overhead, and Bara smiled. "What do you know? The cavalries arrived."

The light shot straight at Unalaq hitting him and creating a crater upon impact. Korra, in her blue spirit form, stood on Unalaq's chest. Unalaq bent some water hitting Korra off of him and sending her to Bara's side.

Unalaq's chest began to glow and Korra's did the same while Bara jumped to the right. Unalaq and Korra both shot beams of energy that collided. For a moment, they seemed dead even until Korra's over took Unalaq pushing him into a building.

"I need to find Raava. Can you hold him in one place?" Korra asked her choice a bit distorted.

Bara gave a thumbs up. "You can count on me."

Bara shot forth the remainder of his cables ensnaring Unalaq's legs and forcing his arms behind his back. He then ran forward and jumped slamming down on Unalaq's chest.

He got off and stood Unalaq up holding the Northern leader's arms behind his back. Korra ran forward slamming her hand into Unalaq's chest. He briefly glowed with yellow energy, but Korra found nothing.

"You are looking for something that is gone." Unalaq wrapped his tentacles around Bara and squeezed forcing him to drop his cable. "Raava has been destroyed." He then threw the Earth Avatar into a building. "You two will follow her."

Bara used his Earth Bending to cushion the blow. He then coated himself in armor made from the concrete as Unalaq blasted Korra with the full force of his beam knocking her straight into the same building he sent Bara into.

 _ **Spirit World**_

A horde of dark spirits ran towards the tree of time.

Mako declared. "They're coming for Korra."

He jumped into action shooting out lighting. Iroh followed next with some fire, Kya and Katara with their water, Tenzin with his air, Bolin with his earth, and Bumi throwing stones at them. They would hold the line for as long as they could.

 _ **Republic City**_

"Alright, we'll try that again only this time I'm going to hammer my fist into him." Bara declared as he charged at Unalaq blocking the water he sent his way with walls of earth. "Hey Unalaq, ready for a repeat of our fight in the spirit world?"

He punched Unalaq in the gut before cupping both his hands and swing them into the Master Water Bender's gut. Bara then spun and kicked Unalaq in the side. Unalaq shot water at Bara, but he was ready for it turning the water into a mist.

Bara them smiled and began punching Unalaq's face cracking the Earth Armor around his fist. Unalaq's chest glowed and he hit Bara with another beam of spirit energy peeling away the armor and pushing Bara away.

"I'm running out of ideas." He looked at Korra. "You got anything? Maybe I should try holding him again."

 _ **Spirit World**_

Everyone was being pushed back to the tree as the dark spirits they beat were just replaced. Everything they tried would not deter the dark spirits. Then Desna and Eska appeared lending their aid and joining the group of defenders. They each sent out a blade of water dissolving 4 spirits each and ready to continue fighting.

"I am so done with spirits." Desna stated.

Iroh nodded. "Good to see you two made the right choice in the end."

"Hold the line men. We can't let them get in this tree." Bumi declared.

 _ **Republic City**_

Unalaq advanced on Korra and Bara. "With you two out of the way, I will become the one true Avatar."

Just then a sphere of light came down from the sky holding Jinora's spirit. She landed in between the two Avatars and Unalaq.

"I will light the way." Jinora said before creating a blindingly large amount of light that bathed the city and dissolved the dark spirits.

In Unalaq's chest there glowed a tiny spark of light.

Korra said, "That's Raava."

Bara nodded and coated his arms in more earth. "Let's go. This time we're getting her back."

They ran at Unalaq slugging him into the face. Bara pivoted around and put both his arms under Unalaq's pining him in place as Korra's spirit dove her hand inside Unalaq's chest reaching for the light.

She got it and withdrew Raava who floated above Korra's head. Korra then nodded to Bara and he nodded back jumping away from the Northern leader. Korra began to use Unalaq's method on Unalaq himself.

"Nooooo." Unalaq declared before he was dissolved into the air.

Korra said, "Go in peace."

Raava floated down next to Korra. "Harmonic Convergence is almost over. We must return to the spirit world, so that we may fuse once again."

Bara closed his eyes and sadly sighed. _"It's over guys. You can return to the spirit world. Though I would appreciate if the nearest spirit could help me back to the spirit world."_

Korra looked at Bara and he nodded, "I'll be along shortly."

Korra nodded back before vanishing. As soon as she was gone, Fang appeared and knelt to let Bara on. He got on and the dragon vanished into the lights.

 _ **Spirit World**_

Mako helped Bolin and Iroh into the tree and shot out fire with Tenzin's wind as the spirits drew ever closer to them. A spirit flew up to them and hit both Benders inside. Everyone began firing at the hole trying to hold the horde back.

They were soon covering the hole and it seemed as if all hope was lost. then Korra came down in a blinding flash of light that dissolved all the dark spirits. Shortly after, Bara landed on Fang as everyone came out of the tree.

Korra's spirit returned to her body. She then walked out of the tree and looked at Raava. Raava flew over to Korra and the Water Avatar hopped on her tails They flew up to the stream and merged before Korra's hand touched it re merging the two. Harmonic Convergence ended, and the Earth returned to normal.

Korra floated down to the ground to stand before everyone. "It's over."

Bara ran over and hugged is girlfriend giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You are truly amazing."

Everyone ran over joining them. Korra smiled before parting from Bara and walking over to her cousins.

"I'm sorry about your father, but he was already fused with Vaatu. I couldn't save him." Korra regretfully stated.

Eska turned to Desna. "It seems cousin Korra is under the impression that we are saddened by our father's demise."

Desna turned to Eska. "I will not miss him at all. In the end he became a deplorable man."

Eska nodded. "Agreed, but how will we explain this to mother?"

"What are you two going to do now?" Bara asked joining them.

We are the next in line to rule." Desna stated.

Eska said, "Yes, and we do agree that ruling the South is simply not worth it."

Desna said, "The war is over, and the South is free to govern itself."

"Though we are not opposed to being allies." Eska said.

Bara turned and noticed that Fang had followed him.

He patted the dragon. "Oh yeah, thanks fighting and bringing back. You're free to return to wherever you came from."

The dragon laid down next to Bara and Roku appeared next to him shocking everyone.

He rested a hand on Bara's shoulder. "This is a surprise. It seems as though Fang has grown attached to you as he once did me."

Roku then vanished.

"Did anyone else see that!?" Bolin shouted.

Bara shrugged, "You guys saw him this time. Must be the after effects of Harmonic Convergence. There is still a lot of spiritual energy." He patted the dragon. "You know, I always did want my own dragon after seeing Master Zuko's." He smiled. "I'll be sure to come and visit you whenever I come to visit Iroh."

Bumjun appeared and Bumi happily said. "Bumjun, you're okay." He hugged the spirit. "I've missed you little buddy."

 _ **The Northern Portal, Some Time Later…**_

Bara, Tenzin, and Korra stood before the portal.

"It seems the only thing left to do is close the portals and go home." Tenzin stated.

Bara looked back at Fang and had to admit that he felt a much stronger connection to him even though the convergence had ended.

Korra was about to place her hand on the portal when she stopped and looked from Bara and Fang to Bumi and Bumjun. "Maybe I shouldn't close the portals." She looked at Bara. "What do you think?"

Bara thought about it. "Let man and spirit freely go between the two worlds. The Avatar's after me will then have to keep peace between all, but we have already done so in the past."

Tenzin placed a hand on their shoulders. "This is your decision to make as I no longer have anything left to teach you. As leader of the next generation of Air Benders, I will support whatever choice you agree upon."

Bara closed his eyes before opening them with a smile. "I can fully agree and support the choice to keep them open if that's what you choose."

 _ **Southern Spirit Portal, Some Time Later…**_

Everyone walked out as Fang took to the sky.

"Hey Bara, your new friend's kind of flying off." Bolin stated.

Bara smiled. "He's just excited to fly the skies of this world once more. He'll always return when I need him."

 _ **Aboard Unalaq's Ship**_

A woman with short brown hair, slightly tan skin, and red pupiled eyes entered Unalaq quarters. At her side she carried a black bladed sword made from a meteorite and along the bottom of her back there was and old Water Tribe boomerang.

She walked over to the book shelf and found the book she was looking for. She opened it finding profiles of six individuals. She smiled and pocketed the book before leaving the ship.

 _ **Heart of the World**_

All the chains around the room were gone and a human shape walked into the room coming to stand before the disc still bound in chains. The shape was of a man, but no other features could be seen as the shape shifted from white to black.

"Most intriguing. More and more chains can be removed, and it seems as though the experiment is on the path to advancing this process. Soon the game shall be played again, but who else should be invited." The spirit stated

 _ **Southern Water Tribe, A Few Days Later…**_

The Southerners had all gathered for a speech.

 _ **Inside the Palace**_

Bara and Iroh were waiting for the rest of Team Avatar. "So how did your mom take the news."

Iroh said, "She took it well actually. and my grandfather said there'd be a celebration waiting for me at home."

Bara smiled. "That's good to here."

Iroh said, "I actually got a higher position than I thought I would."

Bara asked, "Oh, look at you. You're getting more important as the days role on. What is it?"

"I'm going still going to be a general, but she's also made me an ambassador in her name to prepare me to become Fire Lord someday. I'll be sent to Republic City quite often." Iroh stated.

Bara smiled, "You better enjoy it while you can because once your Fire Lord, you better believe I'll be crashing at the palace quite often."

The two friends shared a good laugh.

Iroh held out his hand. "If you ever need me again, then I'll be there."

Bara took the hand. "Same to you man."

The rest of the team join them, and Bara held his arm out to Korra. "Shall we."

Korra took the arm. "Let's go."

Iroh, Mako, Bolin, and Asami followed the Avatars heading outside.

 _ **Outside the Palace**_

Iroh, Mako, Asami, and Bolin stood back and to the right. Tenzin, Kya, Katara, and Bumi stood back and to the left while Tonraq stood directly to Korra and Bara's left.

"The war of the Water Tribes is over. Unalaq has been defeated and the Northern fleet is returning home. The Water Tribes will always be allies, but the Southern Tribe is now independent.

The Southern Council of Elders have appointed my father, Tonraq, to be your new Chief." Korra stated before stepping away from the mic as the crowd cheered for Tonraq.

Once they were done, Bara took her place. "Me and Korra have decided that the spirit portals will remain open. Humans can enter the spirit world and spirits will be free to roam our world.

The Avatar will no longer be the bridge. Human's and spirits must learn to live together. The Avatar's mission will always be to guide the world towards balance. Harmonic Convergence has shifted our worlds energy. We now enter a new age that we shall see together."


	33. A Breath of Fresh Air

**A Brief Thank you to Lelouch of Zero: Thank you for reviewing on almost every chapter of 'Two Avatars?' I can always count on you to give me one, and they brighten up my day.**

 **Bara: Yeah, thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Hopefully you continue to like it.**

* * *

 _ **Air Temple Island. 2 weeks later…**_

Bumi was chasing Bumjun apologizing for trying to put him in a sweater. It ends up with Bumjun just out of reach as Bumi tries to crawl along a branch to reach him. Bumi falls and Bumjun tries to catch him only getting his jacket. To Bumi's shock he Air Benders catching himself before hitting the ground.

 _ **Republic City, Spirt Wilds**_

Korra, Bara, Tenzin, Jinora, and a group of spirits walk through the forest of spirit vines. Korra now carrying her own glider with her.

"How will we ever clear away all these vines?" Korra tries Fire Bending, but the vines just regrow. "What about your spirit dragon Bara? Can he do something about this?"

Bara sighed, "He listens to every command I make, but he won't attack the forest."

Korra grunted and walked away. "I don't get it. We can vanquish Vaatu, but not some stupid vines."

"I'm sure you'll find a way." Tenzin assured.

Jinora asks, "Why would you want to get rid of them. You changed the world. We're connected with spirits again. The wilds are their home."

Bara sighed, "Normally I'd be all for protecting someone's home, but that's the problem. This place already had people who lived here. To them the spirits have invaded their homes."

Korra pulled back some vines showing the many vacant apartments. She and Bara walked out of the wilds.

"We have to go and face the press telling them we still don't have a way to remove the vines." Korra stated.

Bara gave her a reassuring smile. "At least we can take solace in the fact that Raiko is far more disliked than us."

They then took off heading for city hall on their gliders.

 _ **City Hall**_

Korra and Bara landed at City Hall. The press was there, and they rapidly asked the pair questions.

One reporter asked, "Do you two regrets how you handled the Unalaq crisis?"

Bara replied, "We have no regrets. We fought hard to protect this city."

"What are you doing to remove the vines?" A reporter asked.

Korra replied, "We've been trying everything we can to remove the vines and we're going to keep trying. We just ask that you bear with us."

"The Avatars have put us…" Raiko began.

Bara asked, "President Raiko, how do you answer to the rumors that you'll soon be impeached by the people for not preventing Unalaq's attack in the first place?" Raiko glared at Bara, but he wasn't done yet.

"What have you tried to do to remove the vines? I haven't seen anyone but me, Korra, and whoever we bring with us to the wilds. Wouldn't that mean were doing far more than you in trying to clear away the vines?"

Raiko grit his teeth as a reporter asked. "Avatars Bara and Korra, who do you think would be a better replacement for Raiko?"

"I say it should be Shu. He knows the troubles of this city far better than Raiko." Bara declared.

"I have to agree. It was his words that spurred Bara and Tenkai to begin developing Republic City to a better future." Korra agreed.

"They make a good point. We can't forget all that the Avatars have done for our city." Tenkai declared as he walked up the steps, and by this point Raiko had left. "They defended us from Unalaq.

They fought Amon with Tarrlock only coming in at the end. The Avatars truly care what happens to this city and have helped shape it for the better. Now, I think that's everything you need for your articles, so this conference is over."

The press began to leave, and Bara smiled, "Thanks Tenkai. It's good to know that not everyone has turned their backs on us."

Tenkai winked. "Not everyone has. I mean you can't really trust those approval ratings. More people have your backs then you think, and a respectable number of us have been speaking your praises any chance we get."

"That's good to hear. Anyways, we should get going it's almost dinner time." Korra stated.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Bumi explains what happened to the kids, Tenzin, Pema, and Kya, but he can't seem to Air Bend and Tenzin says it's time for dinner.

 _ **Dining Room, Some Time Later…**_

I swear I'm not making it up." Bumi stated as he tries to Air Bend while Asami and Bolin eat with the rest of the Air Bending family.

"Stop waving your arms around at the table." Tenzin chides. "It's not funny anymore."

Korra and Bara take a seat next to Bolin and Korra asks, "What's up with him."

Bolin leans over to them. "Bumi says he Air Bent earlier, but now he can't. Also, he's apparently not very good a knitting." He then smiled. "I got say, I love being a part of this family. It's so much fun."

"Where's Mako?" Bara asked.

"The moody teen is staying at the police station." Bolin replied.

"Still?" Asami questioned.

Bolin shook his head. "I told him Tenzin invited us to stay here since our apartment is now a vine habitat, but he said he had lots of work."

Bumi continued to try Air Bending so Bara grabbed an orange. "Bumi, head's up."

He threw the orange at Bumi, and he turned bending a small air sphere around the orange catching it. Everyone, including Bara, reacted with shock and surprise.

"I just thought if he couldn't do it, he'd stop." Bara stated.

 _ **Police Station: Mako's Desk**_

Mako hit his head on the desk as his phone went off.

He reached for the phone before coming up and answering it. "Police." Mako listened. "He did what? Okay me and my partner will be there."

Mako hung up and called Bara.

 _ **Republic City: Shop, Some Time Later…**_

Mako and Bara, dressed in their police uniforms, walked towards the shop.

Bara asked, "What's this one about?"

Mako replied, "I'm not really sure. The guy was frantic when he called, so I told him we'd be over."

Mako opened the door to the shop and they entered to find it a wreck with one of the owners cleaning.

"What did all this?" Mako asked.

The owner ran over to them grateful that they were here. "It was my brother. He's out of control."

Bara pulled out a pad and paper. "Okay sir, calm down and tell us exactly what happened."

"We were doing the books, and Dah, my bother, and me got into an argument. He was yelling, and things started flying around. It was like he was creating a storm like he was…" The owner replied

"Like what?" Bara asked with a raised eyebrow.

The owner replied, "Like he was Air Bending."

"Sir, that's impossible. Not counting the Avatar's, there are only four Air Benders…" Mako began.

"Actually, it's six now." Mako turned to Bara. "Bumi suddenly gained the ability, and we just found out at dinner. Said he did it earlier to."

"Regardless, he is a special case since he's a member of that family and could just be a late bloomer. Either way, your brother is not one of them." Mako stated.

"I know what I saw. He freaked out yelling, 'What's happening to me!' Then he ran into the back room and locked himself in." The owner stated.

Mako walked over to the door and knocked. "Police, open up."

Dah yelled, "Go away!"

"Get out her sir, or I'm knocking this door down." Mako ordered as nothing happened. "One. Two."

The door was Air Bent off its hinges smashing Mako into the back wall.

This revealed a scared man, in green attire, with messy brown hair and a thin mustache. "I'm so sorry!"

He tried to run, but Bara reacted ensnaring the shop owner with his cables preventing him from bending again. He cut the cables off and the man hit the floor trying to struggle free.

Mako got the door off himself as the owner said. "I told you. Air Bending."

Bara said, "Mako, could you please remove this guy from the store. I'll try and get his brother to calm down."

Mako was rubbing his head as he got to his feet. "Yeah I got him." He addressed the store owner. "Sir, my partner needs to speak with your brother in private. If you'd corporate, we'd greatly appreciate it."

The owner nodded. "Yes… Okay."

Mako lead the man out of the store and Bara sat down next to the struggling man. "Sir, could you please just calm down. Your emotions are driving your Bending crazy."

"No, I don't want Bending. I don't want Air Bending! You're the Avatar, right? Please just take it away." The man frantically said.

Bara calmly said, "Sir, you're not thinking right. Here, do what I do."

Bara began taking deep calming breathes, and the man followed him.

After a while, the man was calm, and Bara asked, "Is that better?"

The man nodded. "Yes."

Bara sat the man against a wall. "Now listen to me. What you have been given is a gift. A gift that comes with a deep history that a certain group of people would love to teach you.

Wouldn't you love to learn what you have just become a part of? How to use your gift to its fullest?" He removed his cables putting them back in his arm guards. "In the end it is your choice.

No matter what you choose, I will not remove your bending. I will not remove the bending of those who do not deserve it." He held out his hand. "What is your choice Dah."

Dah slowly moved his hand towards Bara. There was a moment's hesitation before he grabbed it. Bara smiled helping the man to his feet.

"I know they will be most excited to meet you." Bara stated.

Mako walked back into the shop. "Is everything under control."

Bara smiled, "Everything is fine now. I'm taking this man to Air Temple Island, so could you please phone ahead and inform Tenzin that I'm bringing a guest."

Mako nodded, "Right."

 _ **On the Ferry**_

Dah looked the statue of Aang. "I suppose I didn't think of this before, but I'm an Air Bender just like he started out as, right?"

Bara smiled and nodded. "That's right Dah, and the man who will teach you to control your Air Bending is his son Tenzin. He's a wise man that helped me master my own Air Bending."

Dah nodded before turning to Bara. "In a way, like all Benders, I now share something in common with the Avatar."

Bara put his arm around the man. "Dah, something tells me you'll fit right in as an Air Bender."

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

The ferry pulled in and Dah and Bara walked off to meet Tenzin, Korra, and the kids.

"Bara, what's going on? Mako called and said it was important that we be here." Tenzin asked.

Bara turned to Dah. "Remember, stay calm and try to bend."

Dah nodded a little nervous as he faced the ocean taking a deep breathe. He then thought about Air Bending and punched. Air came from his fist shocking everyone.

"Master Tenzin, I'm starting to think Bumi isn't a late bloomer. I'm thinking that Harmonic Convergence has graced the world with new Air Benders." Bara stated.

Tenzin warmly smiled and bowed slightly to Dah. "It is absolutely my pleasure to meet you Dah. I have never meet a new Air Bender before." Tenzin though about it. "Well, one whose diaper I didn't have to change."

Dah gulped. "At first, I was terrified of my Air Bending, but thanks to Avatar Bara I now know it is a true gift.' He bowed deeply to Tenzin. "Thank you for the warm welcome uh…"

Korra said, "Generally you call those you learn bending from master."

Dah nodded, "Thank you Avatar Bara." He bowed once more. "Thank you for the warm welcome Master Tenzin."

Tenzin said, "The Acolytes will take you to your quarters. You've have a long day, so we shall talk more in the morning."

Dah walked off leaving the group.

"This is great. We can't remove the vines, and I think the people would learn to live with them if we left for a while. We could take a trip and find these other Air Benders. We can rebuild the Air Nation." Korra happily said.

Bara nodded, "My thoughts exactly. We'll need a few days to prepare, and Asami can provide us with a ship."

"Don't think I'm not going with you." Tenzin said.

Bara smiled. "We wouldn't dream of it Master Tenzin. You're the one they'll be following after all."

 _ **With Tenzin, Next Day…**_

Tenzin was sitting on a grassy spot looking at the statue of Aang. "It's like a dream dad. After 170 years… new Air Benders."

Ikki, Jinora, and Meelo ran over to him.

"Dad." Ikki hopped onto his lap. "When someone gets Air Bending, does that make them our brother?"

Tenzin replied. "In a way, all Air Benders are our family."

Meelo hopped off Tenzin's back. "I'm hoping we have enough for an army. I want to be a commander like Uncle Bumi."

"Air Nomads don't have armies Meelo." Jinora chided.

"But maybe there will be enough to fill the temples again." Tenzin said as tears came to his eyes.

"What's wrong daddy?" Jinora asked.

"I just wish your grandfather were here to see this." Tenzin stated.

Meelo asked, "Will you be Air Bender president?"

Tenzin shook his head. "No, but they will need a lot of guidance to understand what it means to be a part of the Air Nation."

"Don't worry, we'll help you dad." Meelo said while hugging Tenzin.

The girls joined him.

Tenzin thought. _"I wonder who else is out there now discovering their gift."_

 _ **Earth Kingdom: White Lotus Prison, Zaheer**_

The White Lotus members, with a tray of food, open the prison to find a man wearing nothing but rags and wrapping on his arms and legs. His hair was long and gray matching his beard.

He's to stand up, with his hands behind his head, against the wall, and he complies. He then starts talking about Guru Pathik talking about the poems and how he gained the ability to fly. He then uses Air Bending even though he was not a Bender before.

He gets the keys getting out. After a brief scuffle with the White Lotus he puts them in his cell. The next guard change isn't for another three weeks. He declares it the end of the White Lotus and soon the end of the Avatars. He then leaves.

 _ **Earth Kingdom: White Lotus Prison, Li**_

The woman known as Sukka made her way through the prison fighting off White Lotus members and disabling them with her chi blocking. "The White Lotus are supposed to be powerful, yet they haven't even made me use my blade or boomerang."

She soon made it to the last room with a door just beyond two members who were guarding it. She grabbed her boomerang throwing it and nailing both of them in the head.

Sukka then walked over and picked the keys from one of the member's bodies. She opened the doors and walked into a room completely covered in rubber. Chained to the wall there was a muscular man with purple pupiled eyes. He wore a crimson red vest with no under shirt and a pair of long, red pants.

"Are you Li of the Blue Flame? Only son of Azula?" Sukka asked.

The man opened his eyes. "You don't look like any White Lotus member. For that matter, you don't look like any Bender. How do you know of me, and how did you get in here?"

"I've known about the existence of the Red Lotus for years now. I just didn't know the more dangerous members until I stole this little book from Unalaq." Sukka replied.

The man became enraged. "Do not speak that traitors name in my presence. He betrayed us. Because of him, we failed in our missions that night.

Sukka nodded, "Fair enough. As for how I got in here, I'm skilled in Chi blocking, and these White Lotus members were a joke. Now, I have a proposition for you. I'll free you provided you put in a good word for me as I wish to join your group."

The man said, "You are skilled, and you are freeing me which means you must believe as we do. Agreed."

Sukka unlocked him from his bindings and Li fell to the floor. He stood and blue flames sprang up around him before dying down.

"Let's go. There are many more who must be freed." Li stated.

Sukka followed the man out and he noted how all the members were out cold as they left the prison.

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: Bara did well in holding his own against Unalaq and Vaatu, Appa's sacrifice will not be forgotten.

Quillion9000: He did, but there's been an unfortunate side effect to having Korra around. (This would be the same if I for some reason did this story the other way around) Bara, as an Avatar, isn't as strong as most of the past Avatars. Which is good. It gives him time to grow. Right now Korra is actually stronger than Bara. The reason for this is because Bara has someone to lean on when he needs it. He hasn't had to push himself as much as you think. Will this change? Most likely. (Without Korra, he'd probably be as strong as Roku was in his prime.) (He's not completely balance yet. No, that comes later.)


	34. Rebirth

_**Air Temple Island**_

Bolin, Korra, Bara, Tenzin, and his family came into the courtyard as the air ship came close to the island. The acolytes helped bring it close enough for people to get on.

The door opened and Asami asked, "Did someone order a fully equipped Future Industries air ship?"

"It's perfect. Thanks, Asami." Korra stated happily.

Asami came down the ramp. "I figured if we were going to Ba Sing Se to look for Air Benders, then we'd do it in style."

"Yay an air ship!" Meelo happily proclaimed. "Come on Poki."

Poki hopped on Meelo's head, and he Air Scootered in.

"I want see!" Ikki excitedly shouted as she followed him.

Kya picked Rohan up. "While you guys are gone, me and Pema will hold down the fort." She then bounced Rohan. "Who is excited to spend some time with their Aunty Kya." He threw up on her. "Oh."

"Ah, he likes you." Pema stated.

Kya Water Bent the vomit off as Mako walked up the stairs carrying a scroll on his back.

Bara walked up to him. "Hey man. Glad you could make it."

Mako removed the scroll and passed it to Bara. "It took some doing, but I was able to track down some leads that seem promising for Air Benders. I made sure to mark them on the map. Now, I should really get going."

Bolin joined them. "You're not coming."

Mako glanced at Asami and rubbed the back of his head. "No, I've just been so swamped at work."

"Come on Mako, you're my partner and a part of Team Avatar. We couldn't see ourselves doing this without you." Bara tried to reason.

Mako glanced at Asami once more before sighing. "I'm sorry, but I can't. Things just haven't felt right around Asami since the breakup."

He turned to leave until Bolin put his arm on Mako's shoulder. "Come on Mako, we're going to Ba Sing Se where dad grew up. What if I meet our grandma for the first time. Wouldn't you want to be there for that?"

Mako sighed.

"Come on, you can't skip out on this man. We're going to have a wonderful time, and we all want you there with us." Bara stated.

Mako smiled. "Alright, you two have convinced me."

Bara and Bolin then nodded. Bara grabbed Mako's arms while Bolin grabbed Mako's legs. They walked him towards the ship.

"What are you guys doing? I agreed to go." Mako asked as he tried to struggle free.

"We know, but we started discussing that this is what we'd do if you chose not to come." Bara began.

Bolin finished. "The more we thought about it, the more fun it sounded, so we decided to do it either way."

"Put me down." Mako ordered.

"You were right Bolin. This is really fun." Bara said with a smile as they took Mako onto the ship.

Meelo, Ikki, Kya, and Pema waved them off as the air ship left the island heading for the Earth Kingdom.

 _ **Air Ship, Some Time Later…**_

Mako had the map on the table which had several x's on it declaring where there were Air Benders as the rest of the group sat around the table.

"As of now, these are the towns where we have reports of Air Benders. It looks like we can hit up most of them before we get to Ba Sing Se." Mako declared.

Korra happily said, "We're going to bring the Air Nation back after nearly 200 years of near extinction."

"It's a joyous thought, but we're going to need to discuss how were going to handle this." Bara stated.

"What do you mean? We'll explain the importance…" Tenzin began.

Bara shook his head. "That stuff isn't going to fly." He tapped the map. "You need to realize that these people have all spent their lives in the Earth Kingdom. It's what they know.

I know you wish to bring the Air Nation back; however, it's going to need to evolve to accommodate these people. Granted, they will still live at the temples with you; however, they have family and roots in these places."

Tenzin nodded contemplating what Bara said, "I see. I did not think of that. The Air Nation is going to need to reform to accommodate a new age. It must evolve."

Korra closed one of her eyes. "I suppose I wasn't thinking of that either."

"I'll have to put some serious thought into how the Air Nation will work." Tenzin stated.

Bara said, "You can use the other nations as guides. They still hold their core principals, but their traditions have evolved. How you Bend your element and how you live can still be there just tweaked to fit the people."

"Avatar Bara, sometimes I forget how your travels have shaped your mind. Thank you." Tenzin stated.

 _ **Near the Fire Nation: Wooden Ship, Ghazan**_

The two Grand Masters were currently within range of the wooden ship. They saw a docked boat and heard combat coming from the ship.

"Yu, Zaheer's gotten him out." Torin declared.

Yu nodded. "We're just going to have to put them back in."

They docked the ship and ran aboard finding that the two Red Lotus members had embraced their hands in a comradery manner.

"Ghazan, surrender now!" Torin ordered.

"Zaheer, stand down." Yu ordered.

Ghazan smiled, "Baby brother, you came to visit me again, and you've brought your friend this time. I'm flattered."

Torin opened his pack which contained disc of stone and Yu brought water out of the ocean.

"We not playing Ghazan. Surrender now because we will not let you off this boat. We will not let you anywhere near Bara or Korra." Yu ordered.

"Our quarry is not with either of you, but if you insist on getting in our way, then you leave us with no choice." Zaheer stated.

Zaheer blasted Yu away and followed after him to the back of the ship while Torin stared down his brother.

 _ **Torin vs Ghazan**_

Torin took a deep breathe. _"I cannot afford to act hastily. His Lava Bending is a real threat. I'll have to use my earth sparingly."_

Ghazan smiled. "Go on, I'll let you make the first move."

Torin Earth Bent tree stone disc from his pack and had them circle around him. Torin then ran forward and Ghazan sent his three-pointed lava disc at him. Torin rolled to the right and got in close losing a disc into his brother's guy.

Ghazan caught his brother's hand as he fell back wards taking him with. He then planted his foot into the Grandmaster's gut knocking him into the air and sending the lava star after him. Torin shot one of the disc at it deflecting the lava star to the right.

Torin then hit the ground and rolled as the star hit the deck burring a small hole in it. Torin took the chance summoning more disc from his back. He then ran at his brother and shot them at him.

Ghazan smiled taking the disc and turning them into more lava. Torin ducked under the lava and swept his brother's feet, but Ghazan jumped up and smashed down on the leg as it swept by breaking it. Torin screamed out in pain.

"I'll let you say your last words." Ghazan offered as he put the lava he collected over his brother.

Torin had tears in his eyes, but it wasn't from the broken leg. _"I'm sorry Tenka. I'm so sorry Bara. I guess in the end I hadn't improved as much as I thought."_ He smiled at Ghazan. "Bara will defeat you because my son is 10x the bender you'll ever be."

Ghazan had no expression as he let the lava fall killing his. He then collected the lava and went to help Zaheer.

 _ **Yu vs Zaheer**_

Yu recovered and stood facing Zaheer with water whipping around his person. "Zaheer, you caught me off guard with that one, but I'm more adept at fighting Air Bending then most. I assure that you won't catch me off guard like that again."

"Those that stand in the way of the Red Lotus will meet the same fate as all leaders of this world." He looked at Yu. "The White Lotus' time is over. You forsake our original roles."

Yu blasted a substantial amount of water at Zaheer that the Air Bender was able to dodge. "That is only one of your faults Zaheer. You always were stuck in the past. You and your group were never open to the idea that times change."

Zaheer moved like a genuine Air Bender and seized his chance to strike. He nailed Yu getting in at the opening and blasting him against the railing of the ship. Yu recovered and collected more water from the ocean rising above the boat on a vortex.

He began cutting through the ship intending to sink the boat and put Zaheer in the water. Water spring up through the holes in the ship, and Yu used it to keep Zaheer at bay. The ship was sinking and tipping, but Zaheer managed to keep his footing.

Yu attempted to swing his arm again only for it to be cut clean from his body by Ghazan's lava star. The heat did have the added benefit of sealing the wound, but the pain dropped Yu to the deck.

He got to his knees as Ghazan and Zaheer stood before him. "You killed my brother." Tears feel from Yu's eyes, but he controlled the rage building inside of him. "I will not let you lay a hand on my nephew."

He smashed the water into himself sending his body into the water. He then took off, like a torpedo, for land before either Red Lotus member could do anything to stop him.

"I suppose we need to hurry now and get the rest of our members." Ghazan stated.

Zaheer smiled, "Not to worry. Li was already broken out by our newest member, and they shall handle the remaining ship. We have planned to reunite before tackling the next prison."

 _ **Waters near the Southern Water Tribe: Wooden Ship, Cheng**_

Inside a wooden box there was a man who was hanging from leather strapped. His legs hung uselessly below him having been broken long before he ever ended up here. His clothes were a simple green shirt and pants and his hair was long and brown.

"One, two, three…" He stopped his counting as he heard the sounds of the men falling.

Soon enough three metal bars were thrown in his cell and he smiled as he used his head to move and craft them. They became sharp and he cut himself free. He fell to the ground and then summoned the bars to his legs bracing them.

He then hopped to his feet and fashioned the extra metal bar into a sword which he had used to cut through the box. He then cut his hair before walking out and smiling at Li after taking note of the young woman with him.

He and Li embraced their hands in a comradery manner. "You know, you could have saved some of the fun for me, but it is good to see you."

Li smiled. "Same old Cheng. It's good to see you as well."

"So, who's the girl. Did you gain a girlfriend while in prison?" Cheng asked.

Li simply said, "This is our newest member. She freed me, and we managed to get into contact with Zaheer who should have broken Ghazan out by now. We're going to meet up with them and break out Ming-Hua before getting P'Li.

Cheng parted from Li and embraced hands with Sukka in the same manner. "It's been awhile since we added a new member that travels with us. Welcome aboard and thanks for the break out. Again, you guys could have saved some of the fun for me.

The two parted and Sukka said. "It's great to be welcomed, but we should really get going if we want to meet up with Zaheer and Ghazan."

Cheng smiled. "Right you are. Let's go."

 _ **Village in the Earth Kingdom, Evening…**_

The group got off the air ship as the village leader ran up to meet them. "Avatars Korra and Bara." He bowed. "It is such an honor to have you come to our humble village."

"Thanks." Korra replied.

Tenzin walked forward. "I hate to get to business, but is the Air Bender here now?"

"Kuan and his family will be joining us shortly for a special dinner." The leader gestured the onward. "Please, this way."

 _ **At the Dinner**_

"Kuan's been the talk of the town ever since he got Air Bending. He's like a local celebrity." The leader stated.

Tenzin smiled, "I just want to say that it is an honor to meet a fellow Air Bender."

Kuan said, "Oh, I still just think of myself as a simple farmer. Who can Air Bender." He Air Bent a pie into Bolin. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I still don't have any control."

"No worries, I love pie." Bolin stated before Pabu licked some off his face and taking the pie tin. "So, does Pabu."

"I would like to offer you a place in the new Air Nation." Tenzin stated.

"What?" Kuan asked.

Tenzin said, "I assure you that the offer is voluntary, and your family is more than welcome to come with. Plus, we are vegetarians by nature, so having a farmer would be great. We of course would train you to control your Air Bending."

"Bending is a gift. Wouldn't you like to learn about your culture? The culture that now belongs to you and your family." Korra added.

"I don't know. I'm no Air Nomad. I'm no monk." Kuan replied.

Tenzin said, "No one that is new to this is. That is why I'm here. I can teach you about your people and together we can redefine what it means to be an Air Nomad. I'm not her to ask you to rebuild the Air Nation. I'm here to ask you and your family to help reform the Air Nation."

Kuan sighed, "My family would be welcome, correct?"

Bara said, "The Air Nomads treated their people as family, and the Air Acolytes are pretty good people that have held to that standard."

"I suppose it is worth a try, but I'm not committing to anything yet. I must talk it over with my family. If we do decide to join the Air Nation, I'll need people who can help us prepare for the transition." Kuan stated.

Tenzin nodded and passed him a letter. "Send this to Air Temple Island in Republic City if you are ever ready. Some Air Acolytes will come to help you as soon as they are able.

They will either take you to the island or the Northern Air Temple where I intend to settle down the first of our new nation." He turned to the leader. "It was a lovely dinner, but we must now be on our way."

 _ **Air Ship**_

"That went better than it could have." Korra said.

Bara nodded, "I did say that Earth Kingdom people value their family and roots."

"That is right if Kuan is any indication, but I think so long as we properly explain ourselves then we'll be sure to get a respectable number of Air Benders." Tenzin stated.

"On top of that, we haven't been to Ba Sing Se yet nor do we have any reports on how many Air Benders are there." Asami added.

 _ **Air Ship, Some Weeks Later…**_

"Some of those people wouldn't make good nomads at all." Korra stated.

Mako leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, but at least some of those were up to considering the idea."

Bara nodded, "I think that kid's mother will really consider it."

"Maybe we'll have some takers in Ba Sing Se." Bolin stated.

"I think if we really want people to join, we'll need them talking about Air Bending. Spreading the word around." Bumi stated thoughtful.

"You have idea?" Korra asked.

"We put on a show. Between us we have 5 Air Benders, counting our two Avatars, and that's more than enough to display what Air Bending is about." He looked at Tenzin. "Think about it Tenzin. I wanted to join the United Forces after I saw those soldiers show that drunk what for."

Tenzin thought about. "It is a fair point, and after you had the drive to learn how to fight like them, you threw yourself into the other aspects of the United Forces as well."

 _ **Fire Nation: Volcano Prison, Ming-Hua**_

Ming-Hua was armless and wore grey clothes that covered her whole body. Her hair was long and as black as Ink.

She had been sleeping until she heard two soldiers, from various parts of the prison, say, "We're under attack!"

On one side she saw air and fire shot out on the other she saw familiar blue flames above her. Then a barrel was thrown above her cell and cut open by a lava star raining water.

Ming-Hua formed Water arms and smashed her cell door open. She then used them to climb up and fight the White Lotus members until she got to the level where she met up with Zaheer and Ghazan sending the last two lotus members into the volcano.

"I never thought I'd be happy to see your ugly mugs again." The other members joined them. "I don't see that girlfriend of yours Zaheer. Has the new girl replaced her?"

Zaheer looked at Sukka. "No, this is our new member that Li vouches for. We'll be getting her next."

 _ **Last Village before Ba Sing Se**_

A crowd had gathered as Bolin spoke through a megaphone. "Come one, come all. Witness the amazing Air Benders. This is an Air Bending show that will leave you breathless."

"First up we have the tattooed master himself and son Aang, Tenzin!" Bolin declared.

Tenzin removed his upper robes and made the Air Wheel moving around in front of everyone before stopping to their cheering.

"Up next, we have the Avatars and granddaughter of Aang, but to see them you must look up." Bolin declared.

Everyone looked to the skies as all three flew in a coordinated spectacle as they looped around and eventually landed next to each other behind the crowd.

"One them is not done yet folks…" Bolin stopped as Asami whispered in his ear. "I have just been informed that an escaped Fire Bending convict has been spotted in the area. This convict likes to hang out on roofs and wears a red scarf."

The crowd scanned the area and an old man pointed to a nearby roof. "There he is."

"I am the escaped convict." Mako stated unenthused. "You will all reap my fire."

"Oh no, who will help us?" Bolin stated.

"I got him." Bara stated as he formed a cloud with his air bending and rode it to the roof.

He then got off and grabbed Mako's arms putting them behind his back and jumping from the roof. He used Air Bending to slow their dissent and walked him in front of the people.

"Oh no, I have been caught." Mako said still unenthused as the crowd cheered.

Oogi then flew overhead. "This majestic beast you see in the sky is called a sky bison. All Air Benders find life-long companions in them. It's no wonder since they were originators of Air Bending teaching it to the ancients."

Bumi began showing off his own Air Bending with open strikes. "Finally, folks we show you what only a few weeks of training can accomplish.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Everyone stood behind Bolin. "Ladies and gentlemen for today's show we only ask two favors. One, if you or someone you know is an Air Bender, then please send them our way. Two, spread the word of what you've seen here today."

The crowd dispersed, but a tan boy with blue eyes, simple Earth Kingdom clothes, and messy black hair on top of his head ran up to the group. On his back he had a sack.

"Hello, if you are looking for Air Benders, then you just found one." The boy then performed some Air Bending for them. "I want to join you guys."

Korra asked. "Just to be clear. We are going to Ba Sing Se, then the Northern Air Temple to live as nomads and reform the Air Nation. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah. Ba Sing Se. Reform the temple. Air Nomad life. I'm in." The boy quickly said as his eyes looked around. "Let's go right now."

"That's great, you're going to love it… uhm… What's your name?" Bolin asked.

"Kai." The boy replied.

"When are we going to hit the road?" Kai asked.

"Hold on Kai, we must speak to your parents beforehand." Tenzin stated.

"My parents are… gone." Kai said as he looked down.

Bara walked forward and knelt before Kai placing his hands on the boy's shoulder. "Level with me. You've been an orphan all your life living on the streets and doing whatever you could to survive, right?"

Kia tried to get away, but the Earth Avatar held him in place.

Bara chuckled. "Yeah, I thought so." He sadly shook his head and hugged the boy. "You know, I'm only holding you down like this because I've meet my fair share of kids like you.

I'm not planning on throwing you to the authorities." He parted from Kai as he stopped struggling and looked Bara in the eyes. "Nah kid, I'm just going to offer you an alternative.

Tenzin is a good guy and you can find a magnificent home with the Air Nation. All you must do is return the money and not steal anymore. I don't think that second part will be to hard considering you'll be provided for."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"Fair point. You've likely gone from town to town until you got put with the family you stole from. Its ingrained in you not to trust." Bara shrugged. "The only thing I can offer you is my word." A sheriff and his deputies pulled up. "And I can smooth things over with them, so long as you agree not to run."

Kai sighed, "Fine, show me that your truthful."

Bara nodded and walked past Kai coming to stand before the sheriff who got off his bike. "Alright guys, how about we talk this over. This kid stole something, and you want it back. He'll give it to you provided you put him in our care."

"You do know he stole the lifesavings of a nice family that adopted him, right?" The sheriff asked.

Bara nodded, "I do now, but that doesn't really matter. Kids like him have their reasons for doing things. We'll still take him into our custody, and you should probably be investigating the family that he was with. Just a hunch."

"Fine, he can go with you provided he gives back the money." The sheriff firmly stated.

Bara turned to Kai, "Do you at least trust me enough to try being an Air Nomad and turning over a new leaf, or not?"

Tenzin asked, "Do you really want our first recruit to be a thief?"

"Come on Tenzin. He just needs a little guidance, and who better to guide him then us. Plus, I do think Bara's doing the right thing here." Korra reasoned.

Tenzin thought about it. "Very well."

Bara addressed Kai once more. "It's your choice."

Kai looked from the loot to Bara.

He walked forward and threw the loot to the feet of the sheriff before walking over to Bara. "I'm willing to give it a try."

Bara smiled. "Good."

"That was amazing. How did you do that?" Asami asked.

"I've seen too many cases like his and what he could become on both ends of the spectrum. With proper guidance, someone like him can become something great. I'm counting Mako and Bolin in the something great category." Bara explained.

Tenzin sighed. "We might as well be off."

He then entered the ship with Bumi.

Kai ran to enter the ship, but Mako put an arm on his shoulder. "Just so you know, I'll be keeping an eye on you."

Kai said, "I said I'd turn over a new life, and I meant it."

He ran passed him and stopped next to Jinora who blushed. "Hi I'm Jinora. I-If you need any help with your Air Bending, let me know."

Kai rubbed the back of his head. "Thanks. That's real nice of you."

Tenzin appeared in the doorway. "Jinora, we're leaving now."

Korra chuckled, "Seems your new add on just made quite the impression of Jinora."

Bara smiled. "Eh, yeah. Tenzin's probably going to talk to me about that, but even an Avatar can't stop the feelings if they're there."

They all boarded the ship and were on their way.

 _ **Volcano Prison**_

Zuko was speaking with one of the few remaining Lotus members left alive. "They came out of nowhere. I'm so sorry Lord Zuko."

Zuko's mind wandered to Bara then to Korra. "How could you let this happen?"

"They caught us by surprise. They also had a skilled Chi Blocker and Zaheer is an Air Bender now." The man explained.

Zuko was shocked. "Do you have any idea what power these criminal's poses? Individually they could take out any Bender. Together they could take out the entire world. Now you're telling me that they've not only added a new member, but their leader is now an Air Bender?"

"We can track them." The man offered.

Zuko shook his head. "We don't need to track them. I know exactly where they're going." He walked out of the prison heading for his dragon. "Notify the new chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe that an attack on their prison is eminent. Send word to my grandson and Lin Beifong in Republic City. The Avatars must be protected."

Zuko boarded his dragon as the guard asked, "Where are you going?"

"To stop them." Zuko declared.

He flew off heading for the Northern Water Tribe.


	35. The Earth Queen

_**Air Ship**_

Bumi and Kai faced each other for a friendly spar.

Jinora said, "Light on your feet uncle Bumi. Remember, you want to be quick and evasive."

"Don't worry about me little lady. I've been in a scrap or two you know?" He then spoke to Kai. "You're just a youngster so I'll go easy on ya. Wouldn't want to hurt a kid…"

That was all Bumi got out as Kai swept his legs over the ground tripping Bumi up with his Air Bending.

Jinora silently giggled before going to help Bumi up. "Uncle Bumi, you have to work on your stance changes." Kai came over to help. "Kai, that was really good."

Kai tubbed his head sheepishly. "Thanks, Jinora. You're a great teacher."

Jinora blushed as she helped Bumi away.

Korra, Tenzin, and Bara watched them from a higher place on the ship.

"It's so exciting to be on a diplomatic mission to Ba Sing Se." She looked at Bara. "You know the Earth Queen, right? What is she like?"

Bara sighed, "Imagine Raiko, but about 10x worse. The lady believes everything in the Earth Kingdom is hers and we're just free loading. Believes we owe her everyhting and anything she wants.

Did you know she tried to have me married off to one of the noble women just to keep me in Ba Sing Se. Even when that didn't pan out she still tries to claim me as her Avatar.

Personally, I heard her father, despite him being easily manipulated, was still the better king. At least his lower ring was cleaner and less crowded. My uncle told me he kept his luxuries homely when you see how the upper ring looks now."

Tenzin asked, "Are you going to be able to speak with her diplomatically. I've heard you aren't exactly the warmest when it comes to Raiko."

Bara smiled. "Don't worry about me. I only speak my mind to Raiko because there's little he can do to me. The Earth Queen, on the other hand, is someone I tend to stay on good grounds with. So, to speak."

Korra rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, it should be better with me there, right?"

Bara smiled. "True, and I'm thankful for that. For all of you being here."

Bolin ran up and excitedly said, "This is it Mako! We made it! This is where dad grew up! Come here and look! Look!"

Mako walked over and held up a hand. "Okay. Okay. I'm here. Calm down bro."

The ship approached the lower ring which was crowded with buildings and stank to high heaven.

"The lower ring looks terrible." Korra said.

Mako and Bolin were covering their noises with Bolin saying, "Yeah it smells terrible. No wonder dad left."

Bara nodded, "All true, but the people still find their ways to have fun and keep their spirits up." He looked at the brothers. "We'll be here for a while, so you'll have ample opportunity to search the lower ring for your family."

"Do you have any leads, or have you meet them?" Bolin asked.

Bara chuckled, "If I did, I would have told you much sooner than this."

 _ **Upper Ring**_

The ship had flown by the middle and upper rings coming to the palace ring.

Bara sighed and shook his head. "It's even more extravagant than the last time I was here." The ship docked, and the group prepared to leave. "The Earth Queen hates animals, so it's be best if we kept them on the ship."

Bolin opened his shirt. "Pabu can come with me. He'll just have to hide in my shirt."

Pabu jumped into Bolin's shirt, and the group left the air ship to be greeted by the Grand Secretariat who bowed to Bara. "It is good to see you again Avatar Bara." He then bowed to both Tenzin and Korra together. "It is nice to meet you Avatar Korra and Master Tenzin. A warm welcome to you and you party."

Bara sighed, "Yes Gun, it is 'nice' to be back. Just do the rundown as we go to our quarters."

Gun nodded "Of course."

The group was on their way. "Now. when you first meet the Earth Queen you must remember to bow low enough. That is very important. Don't look her in the eye. She hates that. If any food is served, don't eat before she eats. Actually, I must taste the food first, then she eats, and then you may eat. Better yet, just don't eat."

"And he gets punished when people don't follow the rules, so basically just don't upset her." Bara finished. "Trust me, the list of things that upset that woman are a mile and half long."

Soon they came to stand before a vacant house. "Here we are."

 _ **House**_

Everyone walked in and Gun said, "Go on in and make yourselves comfortable." He then turned. "Avatars Bara and Korra, if you would follow me. We do not want to keep her majesty waiting."

The two Avatar's followed him out.

 _ **Palace**_

Gun said, "Your majesty presenting Avatar Bara and Avatar Korra."

They bowed, and the Earth Queen yelled at the people working on the garden. "You're ruining the coy pound! It's completely overshadowed by the topiary! Guards, take that buffoon away!

Bring me someone who knows what they are doing!" She then yelled at his assistant. "You, rip everything up and start over." She bent the ground reversing the sides. "I am surrounded by idiots."

The Earth Queen turned to face them. "So, I finally get a visit from the Water Avatar, and the Earth Avatar finally decided it's worth his time coming back for a return visit. I can only assume that you want something."

Bara plastered the fakest smile he had ever worn on his face. "I am aware we are in no position to ask favors. Especially considering my previous life, Aang, and Lord Zuko stole Earth Kingdom territory creating the United Republic, but if we could…"

The Earth Queen turned and began yelling at the new gardener. "That topiary is supposed to be an eel swan not a turtle duck."

 _ **House**_

"Okay, we're heading out." Bolin excitedly said.

Asami asked, "Where are you two going?"

Mako gulped. "Oh uh, Bolin wanted to get started looking for our family, so we, uh, were going to the lower ring."

Asami rolled her eyes, "Have fun you two. I'll wait her for our Avatar couple to hear what they found out."

Mako quickly nodded. "Right, you do that." He turned to Bolin. "Come on Bro, let's go."

They left the house.

 _ **Palace**_

She continued to yell at that gardener. "No to your left! Your other left!" She turned to the Avatars. "Now what were you saying?"

"Your majesty, we would just like your help finding the Air Benders reported to have popped up in Ba Sing Se." Korra asked.

"Air Benders in Ba Sing Se?" She turned her head and Bara took note of it. "Where did you hear that?"

Bara calmly replied. "Before we left Republic City, we got some reports."

"Hm, well, before I even consider helping you, I'll need you to do something for me." The Earth Queen stated.

"The usually arrangement it is then. What is it that you would like us to do?" Bara asked.

"I have a vault with tax money sitting in a town South of here. Barbarians have stolen my last two shipments. Go collect my money and bring it back here." The Earth Queen ordered.

Both Avatar's bowed. "Yes, your majesty."

She then shoed them away and they left.

 _ **With Mako and Bolin: Lower Ring**_

"It's getting late. Let's find somewhere to crash and we'll begin the search tomorrow." Mako stated.

They began walking and Bolin asked, "Mako, mind telling me why your still so awkward around Asami. Do you still wish you were with her or…"

Mako sighed, "I know the break up was for the best, but it's still complicated you know. It's just going to take time to get used to how things are now."

Bolin put his arms around Mako. "Then this trip is all the better. You've been spending time with all of us, and I'm sure by the end of it everything will flow normally."

"You think?" Mako asked

"Mako, that was your first incident since we left. I know so. Now come on, let's find a place to bed down." Bolin replied.

 _ **Earth Kingdom Air Ship**_

"Are you sure we shouldn't have brought more people?" Asami asked.

Bara waved it off. "The three of us are enough. Trust me, when the 'barbarians' show up you'll see some more of what I'm talking about."

Korra shrugged, "He's been right about the Earth Queen up to this point, so I think he knows what he's talking about."

 _ **Lower Ring, Next Day…**_

The Bending brothers walked out of the hotel and up to the first vendor they saw who was selling some questionable fruit.

"Good day, we were wondering if you knew of a guy named Son?" Bolin asked.

The vender raised and eye brow. "I might. What's it to you?"

"We're his kids, and we heard he grew up here. We're trying to find out if we have any family around here." Mako replied.

"Hey Dad! Can you come over here!" The vender asked.

An older man walked over and looked at Mako and Bolin before smiling. "I don't believe it. Bolin! Mako!" They looked at him. "You two look just like Son. Tou, these two are your cousins."

 _ **Northern Water Tribe**_

Zuko and Tonraq walked into the throne room finding Desna and Eska waiting. They inform them about the prison and how they have to check on it.

 _ **Lower Ring**_

Mako and Bolin are lead to their family's apartment and their uncle informs them their dad sent a letter with their name. They next heard about them in the papers when they were Pro-Bending.

Then they inform them that they were homeless, in a gang, and then they lived in a gym. They're ushered in and see their huge family and grandma Yin. Then they have to inform them about Son and their mother and how they were killed.

 _ **Village to the South**_

Korra, Asami, and Bara made their way to the vault as the people hid in their homes.

"Is this also normal?" Asami asked.

He winked "Don't worry they usually come out of their homes after the 'barbarians' come."

They made it to the vault and a guard opened the door. "You here to pick up the shipment?"

"Go ahead and load it on the air ship." Korra replied.

The men put the bags into a cart and began walking it towards the ship when a flare lit up the sky. Barbarians then road in on their Satocycles scaring the royal guard off.

The barbarians then circled around Bara Kora and Asami before stopping. A muscular guy with a green dyed beard and streak in the hair on his head got off his cycle. He also had white face paint, no shirt, and a spiky shoulder pad.

He said, "Step away from the gold, and you won't get hurt."

Bara nodded, "Yeah, that's what they usually say." He stepped forward. "You can have the gold, or we can cut a deal."

"Oh really, and who are you?" The man asked.

"Barasu Yojo." Bara replied.

The man's eyes widened in recognition. "Stand down men. They are no enemy to the common man."

Asami looked at Korra. "Seriously, what kind of things did your boyfriend do before coming to Republic City."

Korra replied, "A lot and mostly because he was following his uncle's orders when it came to his training."

Bara handed the man a slip of paper. "Go to any bank, outside Ba Sing Se, and they'll honor what's on the note. Should be enough to last you and your people awhile. Also consider changing your appearance. You look tough, but you tend to scare more than just the royal guards."

The man walked back to his Satocycle. "We'll consider it Avatar Bara."

They drove off and Bara picked the wheel barrel up. "Alright, let's go. Got to get the Earth Queen her precious taxes."

"What was on that paper?" Asami asked as they walked.

"Like I said, it's something any bank in the Earth Kingdom will honor. More specifically, it's a withdrawal form for about 6 times what's in here. These kinds of jobs were originally why my uncle started a fund for me, but ever since I entered Republic City it's been collecting revenue with only occasional withdrawals from me." Bara explained.

"Does the Earth Queen know about it?" Asami asked.

Bara nodded, "Another slight disagreement like the whole marriage thing. I'm a citizen of Omashu, and that's it, so my taxes go there. She thinks I should pay more, but I'm also a much more active citizen of the Fire Nation and Republic City.

Hard to touch a man that is only a citizen of one city in your kingdom while also being a citizen of multiple villages, towns, and cities in a nation, the tribes, and Republic City." Bara shook his head. "The stories I have."

"Okay, you have lived a crazy life." Asami stated as they boarded the air ship.

Korra said, "Trust me, it gets crazier."

 _ **Ice Prison, P'Li**_

Zuko, Desna, Eska, and Tonraq enter the prison. Desna says he'd like to put his tailor in there. They get in an elevator. Zuko explains that they built the place with their father to hold P'Li.

A powerful Fire Bender who can create explosion with her mind. He says he hired a guy with a similar ability to kill the Avatar. Tonraq glances at him, and Zuko iterates that it didn't work.

They then ride a moving platform and Zuko explains that the intense cold keeps her from Fire Bending. Desna thinks that there's no way anyone could break out and Zuko explains that they thought the same of the other 5 prisons.

 _ **Lower Ring**_

Mako and Bolin are eating dinner with their new family. They tell him that Son wanted to see the world before he left he had a huge fight with his dad. That was the last time they spoke.

Their grandma then shows them the only letter they got from Son saying he married a beautiful girl from the Fire Nation and that he had two wonderful sons. He then shows them a picture from one of their birthdays. She knows that by looking at them that she must have been a wonderful bride. Mako leaves her with their dad's scarf, and the three share a nice hug.

 _ **Palace Throne Room**_

Gun said, "Your majesty, The Avatars returned with the tax payments."

The Earth Queen said, "Finally. Secure it in the vault."

Gun replied, "It's being done as we speak."

"So, have you thought over helping us find the Air Benders, your majesty?" Bara asked.

The Earth Queen said, "The Dai Lee thoroughly searched the city, but the reports were incorrect. There are no Air Benders in Ba Sing Se, so you can get your little band and be on your way tomorrow."

Bara shook his head. "What a shame. Come on Korra, we'll leave the Earth Queen to her business."

Bara walked away and Korra followed.

 _ **Outside**_

Bara sighed, "Come on, I want to get to the house and make sure Kai's okay?"

"Where do you think she's hiding the other Air Benders?" Korra asked.

Bara replied, "There was once a hide out at this lake, but I'm thinking she'd be keeping them a little closer considering Aang and his group got in easy enough. We'll pinpoint where once we discuss it with everyone tomorrow."

 _ **Lower Ring**_

They've told their family of their travels and about finding Air Benders in Ba Sing Se. The family tells them of their neighbor who began Air Bending and how the Dai Li showed up to take him away.

Their cousin says they the people think she's locking them up and experimenting on them. The grandma respects her majesty. The brothers have to get back and tell Korra and Bara. Bolin hopes Kai is okay.

 _ **House**_

Bara and Korra enter the house and Bara shouts, "Kai, are you here."

Kai walks out of one of the rooms and appears at the top of the stairs. "Yeah, what's up."

"You trust me, right? Bara asked.

Kai replied, "At this point, more than most people."

"Good enough. From this point on I want you to stay in my room and don't leave the house unless it's with me, Korra, or Tenzin." Bara ordered.

"Why? What's going on?" Kai asked curious.

Bara replied, "I don't trust the Earth Queen, and I don't trust the Dai Li. They say there's no Air Benders to be found in Ba Sing Se, and I say she's locking them up. Most likely building herself a little army. I'm not letting you get captured."

"Fair enough." Kai says. "I'll stick to you like glue."

"Good, then get to bed. Tomorrow we go over what we know and try to deduce where to look." Bara stated.

Korra said, "Hopefully Mako and Bolin show back up."

"Those two show up when we need them if there not already with us. They'll be here. For now, we should get some rest." He kissed Korra on the check. "Night."

He ran up the stairs and he and Kai entered his room.

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: Oh Sukka, I don't know her angle but I have theories, I just hope that one of them in particular is correct. As far as Korra being stronger than Bara, that makes sense since she is fused with the spirit Raava. Bara on the other hand, while he is the chosen avatar, he is still purely human...as far as we know at least.

Quillion9000: Actually, I look at it this way. Both Bara and Korra have the same potential when they aren't using their respective state. Then I equate the Avatar State to her Rava State. No don't get me wrong, Wan fused with Rava was far stronger than Zagi. This though is 10,000 years later. The current Avatar, Bara, has 10,000 years worth of Avatar Experience that he can call upon due to the Avatar State. That's at least 100 Avatars to call upon

Now I will say this Korra's attacks would be more potentate than Bara's, but he makes up for it with the potential for technique, and he isn't so disadvantaged in strength that Korra could one shot him. In this story Avatar State=Rava State. Korra's power would hold out against Technique and Bara would hold out against power with technique. They would be even in the other areas of combat.

At the Same time, Bara is still weaker because he hasn't gone all out with it. He's done impressive things, yes, but never all out... yet. Also, just because they have the same potential doesn't mean they are equals without the state yet. If you'll remember Bara changes his outfit depending on the element he's training with. Currently he has mastered Air, Fire, and Earth, but water is still taking time to learn thus his main outfit has not changed since the beginning of book two.

Lelouch of Zero: Damn just diving into how dangerous these guys are on a more personal level, Bara's gonna be PISSED when he finds out about Torin. Plus Yu has been future Gohan'd, sorry. So not only do we have the original four Red Lotus members to worry about but also the son of Azula, a wickedly dangerous metal bender AND Sukka. You've kept the prime enemies pretty similar and then BAM! Lots of new enemies, hope Bara and Korra are ready for the inevitable rollercoaster ride.

Quillion9000: I think you'll be surprised when it comes to how Bara is going to act. Especially since that time will be the time to touch on the secret Yu could never tell Bara before. Nah, essentially he has been future Gohan'd. As for my little additions, I figured a few more elements wouldn't hurt. There will be a few more guys joining team Avatar to help balance things out... at least a bit.


	36. In Harm's Way

_**It is time for Barasu Yojo to step onto the pain train and go for quite the ride. This won't be the last time he takes such a ride either. Oh yeah, is time to learn a little something about his connection to the Red Lotus.**_

* * *

 _ **Frozen Prison, P'Li**_

Zuko flew back to Tonraq, Desna, and Eska.

Tonraq asked, "Did you see Zaheer?"

"The only thing I saw was a snow storm heading our way." Zuko reported.

"That's not a snow storm. That's him." Tonraq said before charging at the snow storm.

Inside the snow storm Zaheer was atop a Satomobile generating the storm while Ghazan and Cheng were inside the vehicle. Ming-Hua, Sukka, and Li were in the open trailer in back.

"Ming-Hua, when we get to the prison I want you to leave the twin chiefs to Sukka while you go after P'Li." Zaheer ordered.

Zaheer, Ming-Hua, Sukka, and Li all charged at the leaders.

"I put you away once Zaheer, and I'm going to do it again. He flung water at Zaheer, but the Air Bender jumped over it. The group then split to fight the four leaders.

 _ **Zuko vs Li**_

"Zuko, mother once wanted to rule the Fire Nation while I have no desire to do so." Li stated as he shot blue flames at Zuko.

Zuko dissipated the flames. "Li, you may have no desire for the throne, but your just like how your mother was in every other way that matters."

"Uncle, I'm truly touched you think that. It makes beating you all the better." Li stated as he gathered electricity.

Zuko prepared to redirect it. "You know full well how this will go if you launch it. I'm sure your mother told you as much."

Li fired it at the ground beneath Zuko's feet creating a mist and blocking Li from view. "I'm no fool nor is my mind as fragile as mothers." He shot fire into the mist hitting Zuko. "I'm completely sane."

 _ **Sukka vs Desna and Eska**_

The twins flung ice at Ming-Hua and Sukka, but Sukka sliced through all of them as Ming-Hua turned her arms into ice jumping over twins and burrowing into the ground. Sukka then sheathed her blade and dodged the ice exactly how Amon taught her.

"You two are far slower than the Earth Avatar." Sukka declared as she rapidly jabbed Eska sending the bender to the ground. "You don't have a proper way to avoid the effects of Chi Blocking like him either."

She ducked as Desna launched ice at her. Sukka then swept his legs, and Desna rolled to his feet ready to continue the fight.

 _ **Tonraq vs Zaheer**_

Zaheer was able to avoid everything Tonraq sent at him and he eventually knocked the Southern leader off his feet.

 _ **With Ming-Hua**_

She got to the bottom and iced the two guards to the wall before icing the door off its hinges and entering the cell.

Ming-Hua said, "Let's get you out of here."

She used her water breaking the chains that bound her third eye. P'Li then stood and removed the binding over it revealing messy black hair. Ming-Hua began climbing out with P'Li on her back.

 _ **Topside**_

They reached the top and Zuko's dragon came in breathing fire at them.

P'Li bent the fire protecting them. "I've waited 13 years to feel this warm."

She sent out a combustion shot at the dragon knocking it out of the sky.

 _ **Zuko vs Li**_

Li knocked is uncle out with a few well aimed shots.

 _ **Desna vs Sukka**_

Sukka soon got in close disabling the last chief.

 _ **Tonraq vs Zaheer**_

Tonraq was putting up a good fight, but then he saw P'Li who was preparing a shot. He put up an ice wall, but it wasn't enough. The combustion shot hit his wall and exploded knocking him out.

 _ **Inside the Vehicle**_

Everyone loaded up with P'Li sitting on Zaheer's lap. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Zaheer said, "I never doubted it."

They kissed, and the others had to watch.

"Really, right now?" Ghazan asked.

 _ **Upper Ring, Early Morning…**_

Everyone had just gathered around as Korra and Barra finished explaining everything. Before anyone could speak, the doors burst open as Mako and Bolin ran in. With Mako closing the door behind them

Bolin was panting. "We found family. Grandma tears. Mako's scarf. Earth Queen lying."

Bolin fell to the ground and Korra looked to Mako. "You know what he said?"

Mako replied, "The Earth Queen has been secretly taking Air Benders and forcing them into an army."

"Now we know what she's been taking them for. All we need to do now is determine where she's taken them to." Bara stated.

"Good, you guys are on top of it. They may be under Lake Laogai." Mako offered.

"That's one of the places we suspect." Bara began.

Korra finished. "Though it's unlikely given what Aang and his friends did."

"I could project myself at the various points of interest until we find them." Jinora offered.

"Wait, that thing Bara and Korra said you did in the battle against Unalaq." Bumi stated.

You can still do that?" Tenzin asked

"It's not as powerful as it was during the convergence, but if we get close enough, then I think I can do it." Jinora stated.

"It's worth a shot, but we should probably start at the more likely location." Korra stated.

Just then was a knock at the door.

"You think it's the queen?" Asami asked.

"Just in case." Bolin had recovered and opened his shirt. "You need to hide little buddy."

Pabu jumped in.

"Everyone act normal." Korra stated.

Tenzin opened the door to reveal Iroh, Beifong, and Yu.

They entered the house and Bara ran up to his uncle concerned. "Uncle Yu, I haven't seen you in months. What happened to your arm!?"

Yu looked at Bara sadly, "Kid, you remember that secret I couldn't tell you?"

"Yeah, I assumed it was why I couldn't Water Bend." Bara replied. "Uncle Yu, what is going on? Why did you come here with Beifong and Iroh?"

"Come with me upstairs. That secret has just become priority for you to know, and it'll explain my arm." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Something else to."

"Uncle Yu, this secret, if it's really that big, then I want my friends and girlfriend to hear it as well. There's no point in hiding it from them." Bara firmly said.

Yu took a deep breathe. "Tenzin, get those kids out of here."

Tenzin nodded, "Bumi, take Jinora and Kai to the backyard, and don't come in until I say so."

Bumi nodded and ushered the children out.

Once they were gone, Yu began. "I'm going to start at the beginning and lay it all on the table, but first a question for anyone. Is it easy for a young mind to suppress something truly awful?"

For a moment, everyone was silent until Asami said, "In most cases a toddler has been shown to suppress their memories to forget something frightful in some case completely forgetting some years of their life."

"That's what happened to me?" Bara questioned.

"Like I said, I'm starting at the beginning with your parents. Your biological mother and father." Yu stated.

Bara shook his head. "What? My dad and mom aren't…"

Yu shook his head. "No, there your dad and mom. That was just to say the people who gave birth to you. Though your 1st mother genuinely loved you. For the sake of clarity.

Torin is father, Tenka will be his wife, your biological father will be called by his name, Ghazan, and your first mother will be called mother. Another thing you will come to understand is that Ghazan is a monster. Now, I'm going to begin.

Ghazan was a member of a divergent group from the White Lotus. They go by the Red Lotus and are led by a man named Zaheer. Your mother was not a part of this organization.

Anyways, there was a precaution among the members. If any of them had children, regardless of what Bender they were, they were tested to see if they were the Avatar. Just a simple test.

I don't know how he got them, but Zaheer rolled out a blanket filled with toys before you. He told you to pick four, and you picked the exact same ones Avatar Aang picked which belonged to other Avatars before him."

Bara was already having a tough time processing all of this. "The test? The Air Nomad's test!?"

Yu nodded. "Exactly, and as impossible as it seemed, at the time, you were the Avatar. Ghazan and Zaheer took you away leaving your mother. She assumed you had both been kidnapped, and there was no way she'd just sit around.

The only people she could get to help her was Your father, who was Ghazan's brother, and your father's best friend, me. I took a leave of absence from the White Lotus and we spent a full year tracking the two of you.

Along the way, we unraveled the truth and learned what really happened. It quickly turned into a rescue mission for you. The chase would have gone on longer, but the Red Lotus got greedy.

They learned of another Avatar who people believed to be the official one. I'm talking about Korra. They stopped for too long, and we caught up to them. What we saw sickened us to our core.

You were in a sphere of water passed out, malnourished, and had bruises all over your body. They had been trying to turn you into their ideal Avatar. Your mother used her Metal Bending shooting forth her cables and freeing you from the sphere."

Bara ran his hands along his arm guard. "Yes, that's where you get your Metal Bending from." Yu shook his head. "She passed you to Torin and ordered us to get away while she held them off.

Your mother lost her life." Yu took a deep breathe. "Bara, you were in bad shape. They had pushed you, a barely three-year-old kid, to his limits. You were lucky to live.

Lucky that we found a Water Bending healer in the Fire Nation. After you were healed and rested, you came to unable to do anything a kid your age should have been able to.

The healer informed us, since we didn't tell him anything, that whatever trauma you endured forced you to forget everything up to that point, so your father decided to take you and raise you with his wife. He wanted to give you a proper life.

He returned to Omashu, and I returned to the White Lotus. I doubled my training after that, so I'd be ready when they came. A few months after, you were back to being a kid and able to function like one.

At four, you showed signs of being the Avatar shortly after Korra. That enabled me to reenter your life as Uncle Yu. I was able to gain full control over your training. Then around 5, for both you and Korra, the Red Lotus made their moves.

Zaheer, a Non-Bender at the time, P'Li, a Combustion Bender, and Ming-Hua, a superb Water Bender with no arms, tried to capture Korra. On that night Zuko, Tonraq, Tenzin, and Chief Sokka were waiting.

At the same time, in Omashu, you were targeted by Ghazan, a Lava Bender, Cheng, a Metal Bender with broken legs, and Li, Azula's son and a man gifted with great control over his lightning Bending. They were there to kill you

Just like with Korra, there were people lying in wait. Me, Su Yin, your father, and a squad of Metal Benders from the Metal Clan. In the end all six Red Lotus members were captured and locked away.

You and Korra were unaware any of this had transpired. Korra was safely out of the village with Katara at the time, and you were with the Metal Clan. We had hoped they would never surface again.

Then Harmonic Convergence came around giving Zaheer Air Bending. At the same time a woman with Chi Blocking, a black bladed sword, and water tribe boomerang began freeing Red Lotus members.

Me and your father caught wind of this early on. We went to head off Zaheer and Ghazan." Yu let the tears he'd been holding fall down his checks. "We put up as much of fight as we could, but it wasn't enough.

Ghazan killed your father and took my arm. I was lucky. We were surrounded by ocean, so I was able to get away. Now all 6 of them are free and joined by a 7th. That's it Bara. That's what I and so many others have hidden from you all this time."

Everyone stood there in stunned silence until Bara fell to his knees. He cried. He cried for the mother he couldn't remember. The mother that had loved him so much she'd give her life for him. He cried for his father. The man who raised him.

Korra dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around Bara letting him cry into her shoulder and comforting him. The others just gathered around him as Yu fell back against the wall.

He never wanted this. He never wanted the nephew he loved so much to go through this pain, but he had no choice. Iroh, who stood the closest to his longtime friend. Felt terrible. He'd never fully heard this story, and he knew it just crushed his friend.

For Bolin and Mako, it was strange sight. Bara was one of the strongest people they knew. To see him break down like this. It didn't seem right. For Asami, it was a departure from how he'd been yesterday.

Beifong, who'd known this story, would never have wished this pain on him neither would Tenzin who also knew the truth. For Korra, she just wanted to be there for him like he was went she confessed that she was afraid of Amon.

Soon enough, Bara passed out after crying everything out. Korra picked him up carrying him to his room. She then pulled up and chair and sat beside his bed side wanting to be their when he woke up.

 _ **Down Stairs, Some Time Later…**_

Bara and Korra were still upstairs as the remaining people had gathered around the table. The mood was monotone

Yu had his head in his hand. "I never wanted to put my nephew threw any of this."

Tenzin sighed, "It couldn't be helped. He had to know the full story."

"Did he? I'm not so sure." Iroh said.

Mako slammed his hand on the table. "I agree. Why? Why did you have to tell him everything? He's been crushed by this."

Yu looked everyone in the eyes angry. "Yes, I did. Imagine if he ran into any of them, and they told him. What if that bought his memories back?"

"He would have reacted like he did just now, and they'd finish what they started." Asami replied.

"Trust me, I never wanted him to go throw any this. I wish it had been me and not Torin who died. I wish Ghazan had been a better father and that his first mother was still around.

Never doubt my love for nephew or that I had to tell him. I needed to remove what could have been a fatal flaw." Yu firmly stated. "I think no matter what, the fact that I had to tell him this will be a regret I have until the day I die."

"You really love him?" Mako asked.

Yu said, "If I didn't, would I feel this terrible right now?"

Tenzin sighed, "All we can do is try to give him as much time as possible."

The group sat there silently until they walked away.

 _ **Bara's Room, Next Day**_

Bara opened his eyes and looked to his right seeing Korra who warmly smiled at him even though her eyes were baggy and dark. "Are you feeling okay?"

Bara looked at the sealing. "I feel like someone took an earth disk and sent it clean through my body. That crying I did… I think it only closed the wound a bit." He took a deep breathe.

"I should have been smart enough to see that the one thing my uncle couldn't tell me would be something that made me feel this terrible. At the same time, I find that I can't hate him for keeping it from me nor for telling me.

Through it all, I still love him as much as I did before I heard what he had to say. Then, where does the pain truly come from? Is it the loss of my father who I cannot fault like my Uncle?

It could be the loss of a mother who loved me so much that she'd give her life for me, yet I don't remember a single thing about her. In the end, I think it is a combination of the two that has left me with this feeling."

Bara sat up. "What do I do now? How do I learn to live with their deaths because I know they are not people I should get over?" He looked at the bed. "Should I kill these monsters who've caused this pain?

Korra hugged Bara, "I'm not sure. All I can say is something along the lines of what you once said to me. You Bara are one of the strongest people I know. You're clever, sweet, smart, and strong. I'm lucky to have meet you. I'm lucky you confessed that you loved me."

Bara laid back down and asked, "Would you please lay with me?"

She laid next to him blushing slightly and Bara couldn't help but smile. "You will always be cute every time you blush."

He closed his eyes drifting back to sleep.

Korra said, "You jerk."

The comfy bed, the fact she stayed up all night worrying, and Bara's warmth was enough to lull Korra to sleep.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Korra woke up to find Barra missing. She was about to run from room to look for him when he entered the room having showered and put on some fresh clothes.

"Bara?" Korra questioned.

"Everyone's gathered downstairs Korra. You're the last one." Bara stated as he grabbed her hand and lead her down.

He led her to the table and had her sit with everyone. The table was covered with breakfast. Everyone just stared at Bara as he came to stand before them.

Bara said. "Yesterday I woke for a bit and spoke with Korra. I posed questions that she couldn't answer, yet she still made me feel better. I then woke up in the middle of the night and thought about what I asked.

In the end, I came to my own conclusions my questions. That helped me decide what I need to do. How can I live with my father's and 1st mother's deaths? I can remember that they both loved me.

I can remember all the good times I had with my father and how he was my first Earth Bending teacher. What do I do now? The answer is obvious now. I'm one of the Avatars, and the Air Nation will not reform itself.

Lounging around in bed isn't an option, and I don't have the luxury of days on end to move on. That's why I've been thinking of those I still have with me. My mentors, my uncle, my 2nd mother, all my friends here and across the world, and my girlfriend.

That inspired me to think and act as myself. Should I kill these monsters that have caused me so much pain? Yes, but only after giving a warning or in self-defense because I am not them nor Ghazan. I am me not a monster.

I now know that I'm ready to continue what we began and to face the Red Lotus when they show. I may not remember what they did to me, but I know that I'm no longer the kid they did it to. I'm a man that will put up a fight."

"That's out of the question. You and Korra need to return to Republic City, so that I can protect you." Beifong firmly stated.

"You can say that as much as you want Beifong, but I agree with Bara. We're not going to run. Now, we're going to free the Air Benders." Korra firmly shot back.

Tenzin looked at Bara. "Bara, are you sure you're okay?"

Bara smiled, "I appreciate the worry." He looked at everyone. "From all of you, but I am good to go. Those Air Benders need us."

Tenzin nodded, "Jinora was able to locate them under the Earth Queen's Temple."

Mako added, "And we already have a plan that we can implement tonight."

 _ **Outside the House**_

Bara looked at the blue sky as his uncle approached him. "Bara, I'm…"

Bara stopped his uncle hugging him. "In the end, I'm glad I heard the truth. Now I know a bit about my 1st mother and where my Metal Bending comes from. As for my father, I know you would have done everything you could had you been able to get to him. Uncle, thank you for helping shaping me into the man I've become."

Yu wrapped his arms around Bara. "Kid, you've turned into a fine young man, and I know for a fact that your father was proud of you. His only regret was that he didn't spend nearly enough time with you or your mother."

They parted.

"Uncle Yu, during the rescue I want you with Beifong and Asami on one of the air ships. When we split ways, I want you to go with Tenzin." Bara stated.

Yu nodded "I understand." He clenched his only fist. "I need to learn how to bend now, and I think I have an idea of where to start. I'd only get in the way if you came up against the Red Lotus."

"Uncle Yu…" Bara looked at the sky once more. "Do you think you could tell me about my first mother?"

Yu smiled. "I'd be glad to. She was the head guard in Omashu. A strong woman and very beautiful only ever losing to Su Yin and Beifong when it came to a fight. The day you were born was the happiest day of her life…"

 _ **Earth Queen's Temple, Night…**_

Jinora waited around the corner as two guards came around. "Hi."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" One of the guards asked.

The other said, "Oh, it's just the little Air Bender girl that came with the Avatar."

The first guard said, "You shouldn't be walking around here all alone."

She pointed, "I'm not alone."

Korra, Bara, Mako, Bolin, Iroh, Kai, Tenzin, Bumi, and Bumjun all stood ready to fight. They made quick work of the guards leaving them tied up before making their way inside the temple.

They hid as they saw Dai Li agents and waited for them to walk by. The group continued down the h on the hunt for the Air Benders. They soon found them behind a door. The Air Benders were roused by the light as Tenzin, Korra, and Bara entered the room.

"What's going on?" one of the Air Bender's asked. "Who are you?"

Bara replied, "I'm going to make this quick. "Me and her are Avatars and he's an Air Bending Master. We came because we're going to get you out of here. Away from the Earth Queen and this city."

The Benders all understood and began walking out the door as Bumi spoke into the radio. "Top side this is papa bear. The breezies are in the hole. Cue the balloons."

"What!? Are you in trouble?" Beifong asked.

"Nooooo. We got the Air Benders and we're heading out. Bring the Air Ships."

Beifong said. "Copy that. Asami, Yu, and I are on our way."

 _ **Outside**_

Korra scanned the area before leading everyone out. "Come on, it's clear."

The Dai Li were hanging above them, and they jumped in front of the group with more appearing behind them.

"So, you discovered my elite army." The Earth Queen walked through the agents. "I see their loyalty still needs some work."

Korra firmly said, "These Air Benders shouldn't be used as weapons. They have a right to choose their own paths."

"These Air Benders are Earth Kingdom citizens, and I am their queen. Taking them will constitute an act of war." The Earth Queen warned.

"So, you would declare war on all parties involved. I implore you to reconsider. The Fire Nation would not like to go to war with the Earth Kingdom, but we will if you make the first move." Iroh stated.

The Earth Queen said, "I made no mistake. I will declare war on every nation if it means getting the Avatars."

She simply walked back and waved her hands signaling the beginning of the attack. The Air Benders jumped to their defense fanning out and maintaining a stream of air with even Kai and Jinora lending their help.

The air ships appeared in the sky and Bumi said, "Come on."

The air Benders slowly began to climb with Bara, Korra, and Tenzin taking their places in the stream. Soon it came down to just Tenzin, Bara, Korra, Kai, and Jinora.

"Tenzin, hold the stream for a moment." Bara stated.

Tenzin nodded, and Bara coated himself in air. He then ran into the stream and right at the agents. Once he got close, he gave them all an elbow to the gut. They doubled over in pain and the maintained Air Stream sent them flying into the far-off wall.

Once everyone was dealt with, the stream stopped, and Bara said, "Alright, let's get out of here."

Tenzin whistled and Oogi landed. Jinora, Korra, Kai, Tenzin, Bara, Iroh, Bolin, and Mako all climbed on and ascended into the sky leaving with the air ships of Air Benders and their remaining friends.

The Earth Queen angrily yelled at the Dai Li. "You are all worthless! I want those air ships brought to me now!"

 _ **Somewhere in Earth Kingdom, Day…**_

Tenzin, Korra, and Bara stood before the Air Benders they rescued.

"I know none of you chose to become Air Benders, but now you do have a choice. We can relocate you somewhere safe, or you can come with me to the Northern Air Temple to live in peace. You are no longer anyone's property. Whatever path you decide is up to you." Tenzin declared.

One by one they decided to go with Tenzin and got on his air ship.

"Good luck at the Northern Air Temple." Korra said. "We'll be sure to send more Air Benders your way when we find them."

Tenzin looked at Korra and Bara. "Be careful out there." He then addressed Bara. "Bara, you are a strong person. Not just anyone could or would have stepped up the way you did." He hugged them both. "I'm proud of the growth you both make every day."

They hugged him back with Tenzin and Korra boarding their respective ships.

Kai ran over to Bara. "Hey uh, I didn't get a chance to say thank you, so thank you for everything. I probably would have been captured by the Earth Queen if I hadn't stopped stealing."

Bara rubbed his hair. "Repay me by holding up your end of the bargain, Become a fine young Air Nomad."

"I said I'd give it a fair shot, right?" Kai said as he made his way to the Air Nomad's ship.

Bara smiled. "I suppose you did."

Yu walked up to Bara and smiled. "You really have grown from that kid I first sent to Republic City."

Bara smiled, "I met a lot people and went up against a lot of challenges to get to where I am today." He hugged his uncle. "Train yourself back up, so I can show you how much I've really grown."

Yu smiled. "Take care of your friends and especially that girlfriend. She's a keeper."

They parted and walked to their air ships. The ships then went their separate ways.


	37. The Metal Clan

_**I was particularly ecstatic when I got to this point in the story.**_

* * *

 _ **Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom**_

The group was taking a break and Korra was playing fetch with Naga using her Air Bending to throw the ball far.

"While you're playing fetch. 6 of the most dangerous criminal and their new accomplice are hunting you and Bara down. We should get moving." Beifong stated.

Korra smiled, "Relax, we just got here, and no one knows where we are except for us."

Bara and Iroh were playing Pi Sho. "I have to agree. It feels nice to get some down time after everything that happened in Ba Sing Se."

Naga came back with the ball and dropped it at Beifong's feet before whining.

"I think she wants you to throw it for her." Korra stated.

Beifong looked at the ball covered in slobber. "I'll pass thanks."

Asami and Mako walked out of the ship with Asami saying, "We just got a call about another Air Bender."

"Really, where are they?" Korra asked.

Mako replied, "A city called Zoafu." Beifong stiffened and Bara glanced at her. "The home of the Metal Clan."

The Earth Avatar then smile. "That place is awesome. That's where I trained my Metal Bending and made a lot of good friends."

Korra turned to Beifong. "Do you know the place?"

Beifong said, "Uh… never been, but I don't want you going. I would rest a lot easier if you two were back in Republic City."

Korra walked past her. "Sorry, but if they have an Air Bender, then that's where we're going next."

Everyone began boarding the ship. Naga pushed the ball towards Beifong only for her to pop it making Naga sad.

 _ **Air Ship**_

"Wow, a city made of metal. You should be right at home Beifong." Bolin stated happily.

Beifong just sat in the seat and Korra leaned over to Bara, "You know what's eating her."

Bara whispered back. "I do, but only from Su's side. I've never asked Beifong about it."

The Air ship was tethered and brought in for docking. Two Metal Benders then brought up some stairs. The group made their way to get off.

Asami turned to Beifong. "You coming?"

"What's there to see? It's metal. Big whoop. Just find the Air Bender and let's get moving." Beifong replied. "Don't tell anyone I'm here."

Korra asked, "Why not?"

"I don't need to explain myself to you. Just do as I say." Beifong retorted.

Bara said, "We kind of have to tell them you're here. There's a guy who can sense if we're telling the truth or not."

Beifong said, "Fine, then just leave my name out."

"Got it." Bara stated.

 _ **Outside Zoafu**_

An older man bowed. "Avatar Bara, it is nice to see you again."

Bara bowed. "It's good to be back Iwai."

Iwai then bowed to Korra. "This must be Avatar Korra. It a pleasure to meet you.

Korra bowed back. "Thank you for having us."

He then bowed to Iroh. "Of course, it is an honor to have the crown prince of the Fire Nation among us."

Iroh bowed back. "The honor is mine."

"Is this everyone?" Iwai asked.

"There's a polar bear dog and fire ferret still aboard. We do have one more person, but they didn't want to come and refused to tell us why." Korra replied.

Bara asked, "Now, may we please meet this new Air Bender?"

They got onto the elevator and rode it down into the city.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Ikki and Jinora are showing the crop of new Air Benders around ending in the dining hall were Dah is eating. A bald man in gray robe comes in and introduces himself as Yorru.

 _ **Zoafu**_

Bolin marveled at the buildings and people in green clothing. They then passed a statue of Toph.

"That statue is to honor Toph Beifong who expanded what Earth Benders are capable of. Here everyone is encouraged to reach his or her highest potential." Iwai explains

"Does Toph live here?" Bolin asks. "Are we going to get to meet her? Has Bara meet her?"

"I did once. She called me Twinkle Toes and was a cranky old lady." Bara smiled. "She was great."

"I'm afraid you will not get to meet her. Years ago, she left to wander the world in search of enlightenment. No one has seen her since." Iwai replied.

The tram continued, and Bara knew where they were going. "We're going to Su's, right?" The Earth Avatar smiled. "That means the new Air Bender has to be Opal."

Iwai nodded, "As sharp as ever Avatar Bara."

Bara said, "You know, Opal getting Air Bending makes a lot of sense."

"I remember Su Yin from Yu's story, but who is this Opal person?" Asami asked.

Korra replied, "Su Yin is Opal's mother and leader of Zoafu. She was also the one who taught Bara how to Metal Bend."

"Opal is just one of her many children, her other siblings are all Metal Benders while she was a Non-Bender." Bara smiled warmly. "She was one of the good friends I made. I'd go as far as to call her my little sister.

Just like I could call Iroh and this guy called Hong Li a brother." He chuckled. "I remember when she was young she'd toddle over to me and give me big hug. She did that with her other brothers to."

Korra playfully elbowed him in the side with a smile on her face. "You're rambling again. Not that I particularly mind, but we've stopped."

 _ **House**_

The group walked in to find a group of Metal Benders practicing.

"Is this some type of combat training?" Korra asked.

"No, this is actually art. Su Yin and her children are artistic and use metal to reflect that. Don't let that fool you. They can all be quite capable when it comes to a fight." Bara stated.

Su noticed them and clapped. "That's it for today everyone."

Su smiled, "Bara look at you. You've grown into quite the young man." She looked at Korra. "This must be Avatar Korra. Bara has written us quite often about you."

Korra blushed. "He has."

Su said, "He was right, you are cute when you blush." Korra's blush deepened as Su looked at their friends. "You're Mako, Asami, Bolin, and, of course the crowned prince of the Fire Nation, Iroh.

Normally I'd do my research on all of you since I always research all who enter my city, but Bara has given be enough in his letters." Iwai whispered to Su. "Why can't you tell me who is on that ship of yours again."

"I couldn't very well say anything near the ship, but Lin came with us." Bara stated shocking everyone.

Everyone looked at Bara until Su said, "Lin's here. I would have loved to say hello."

"Wait, they know each other?" Korra asked.

Bara said, "Lin and Su are half-sisters. They share the same mom, Toph, but each have different dads." He looked at Su. "Though I should say that Lin has never spoken about you."

 _ **Air Ship**_

Beifong was looking at the city.

Korra said, "Bara and Su helped us see why you were so against coming here." She turned to the group. "Why didn't you every tell us that you had a sister?"

Beifong looked at Bara. "How did you find out about this?"

Bara raised and eye brow and held up his arm guards. "I had to get training somewhere."

"And your uncle made sure you had the best teachers." Beifong finished.

Su stepped in. "Lin, after 30 years I thought the least you could do was say hello."

Beifong turned back to the window. "I have nothing to say to you."

"How come you two haven't spoken in 30 years?" Korra asked.

"Ask her. I'm trying." Su replied.

Lin retorted. "Don't put that on me. You're the one who tore our family apart."

"You've done an excellent job keeping it that way." Su stated.

"You haven't changed one bit." Lin stated.

Su sighed. "Look, we can stand here arguing all day, but that's not the reason the Avatars came here." She looked at Bara. "She'll be glad to see you again Bara." She looked at Korra. "She will be thrilled to meet you."

 _ **Yin House**_

The group watched as two twins were playing a game of power disc.

"Those are my two youngest Wei and Wing." Su stated.

"So, they figured our power disc. I remember when they were just coloring pictures of it." Bara stated.

"Yes, I'm very proud of them." Su stated before they continued on.

They soon came to an area just filled with metal sculptures where another of her boys was working on a sculpture.

"Huan, Avatar Bara has come back bringing with him the Prince of the Fire Nation, Avatar Korra, your Aunt Lin, and their friends." Su stated.

"Hey." Huan stated as he continued working on his sculpture.

Bolin said, "It's a really nice banana."

Huan sighed and turned angrily saying, "It's not a banana." He turned back to it. "It's inspired by Harmonic Convergence. Represents the dawning of a new age. Obviously."

"Huan, I thought art was supposed to be interpreted, and that was no wrong interpretation." Bara stated smiling mischievously.

"There is when you call a work a banana." Huan said.

"Okay, then I'll look at his as an orange." Bara stated.

Huan angrily turned around. "Stop seeing fruit. You always see fruit."

"I'm only seeing what I see. If I see a fruit, then technically, I'm not wrong." Bara replied.

Huan walked away, "I've liked not having you around!"

Bolin and Bara where now laughing.

"Now I do have another son, my eldest, but he works with his father as an architect, so you'll have to meet him later." Su said as the group walked on.

They eventually came to a young lady with dark blue hair and bright green eyes. She wore green robe like everyone else and was reading a book.

"This is my daughter Opal." Su said.

Opal saw Bara and put her book down before running over and hugging the Earth Avatar. "Bara!"

Bara returned the hug. "It's good to see you Opal."

He then parted and introduced his friends. "That's Prince Iroh a General and Ambassador from the Fire Nation and this is Avatar Korra."

"I can't believe you are really here. You are really amazing." Opal said.

"This is Bolin." Bara said.

"Opal is a beautiful name." Bolin complimented.

Opal blushed, "Thanks."

"Those two are Asami and Mako." Bara finished.

"Great, now that's out of the way, let's get her to the air ship and get out of here." Lin stated walking forward.

"And the woman trying to abduct you is your Aunt Lin." Su said.

Opal happily said, "Really, I always wanted to meet you. My mom has told me so many stories about you."

Su said, "I've set you all up in the guest house while Bara trains Opal."

"Actually Su, I was hoping Opal could train with all the other nomads at the Northern Air Temple." Bara stated.

Opal happily said, "That sounds amazing."

"Non-sense. This is where Opal's home and family are. You can train her here." Su stated.

"I suppose it has been some time since I've been in Zoafu, and I could help her get started." Bara stated.

"Bara would make a great teacher." Korra added.

"Absolutely not. We're leaving." Beifong firmly stated.

"She's just worried because the Red Lotus are after me and Korra." Bara stated.

"They are." Su said worriedly

Bara knew why. "My uncle told me the story. I managed to get it sorted thanks to Korra.

Su smiled, "Then there's nothing else to really worry about. This is the safest city in the world. Now, I'll see you all at dinner." She began walking away. "Come hungry. My chief will blow the taste buds right out of your mouth."

"Why do you have such a problem with your sister? She seems nice." Korra questioned. "We can stay a little while."

Beifong growled.

 _ **Evening**_

Bara stood with Opal. "The key to Air Bending is to be light on your feet and move like a leaf. Air Benders always try to find the path of least resistance." Opal nodded. "Now here's a simple stance.

Keep your elbows in, torso straight, feet just skimming the ground. Try it with me." Opal copied the stance. "Good now rotate with me clockwise and copy my movements."

They began to go around before creating air that swirled around them. They then kept going around as the wind they made spun with them.

"You're a natural Opal. I knew you getting Air Bending made a lot of sense." Bara praised.

"You really think so? Thanks." Opal happily said.

They soon began going counter clockwise.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

The new Nomads were going through the gates and failing. Yorru does it and greatly succeeds. Kya then comes in and says that Tenzin wants them to join him and the other benders at the Northern Air Temple. Yorru asks about the Avatars. Kya simply explains that they are not with him having split off. He says that's a shame since he was looking forward to meeting them.

 _ **Zoafu**_

Everyone sat down to dinner as a man and what appeared to be his son because they looked so much alike stopped in the doorway. "Sorry hun, we're going to have to take dinner in the office. Me and Baatar Junior managed to get a major breakthrough on the tram station remodel."

"Don't let me stand in the way of inspiration." Su said.

Baatar Junior said, "You're the best mom."

They ran off.

"Those two are very hard workers." Su stated to Korra.

"Five kids, what a nightmare." Lin stated.

Su said, "No, my children are a blessing."

Beifong retorts. "Mom used to say that to, but she never meant it."

Bolin said, "You know I was skeptical when he said pea tendril, but this is delicious."

Opal said, "I know right. I don't think I've ever had a bad meal in my life."

"Oh, I had plenty when me an Mako were living in the streets. You'd be surprised how bad food from a dumpster can be." Bolin stated.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Opal sadly said.

Bolin shook his head. "No, things are great now. I got to be a Pro-Bender, help fight a revolution, got to be a mover star, fight the end of the world, and now I'm helping the Avatars reform a nation."

"Your life sounds amazing." Opal stated in wonder.

"How has your search been going?" Su asked.

"It's been decent. We got the information out there, and got our first recruit few weeks in." Bara began.

Korra finished, "But then we had to free a whole group of Air Benders the Earth Queen had captive."

Bara held up his finger. "Su, Lords, Kings, Queens, and Chiefs have their place. If your unhappy with how things are run, then attempt to guide the next one down a better path or back the better leader. A democracy is not the answer for everywhere."

Su smiled, "You always do know when I'm going to say such a thing."

"I agree with Bara. Take Prince Iroh. I think he'll make a fine Fire Lord." Korra stated.

Iroh nodded, "Thank you both. I will be sure to lead my people as my grandfather and mother have before me."

To everyone's surprise, Varrick entered followed by Zhu Li. "Sorry we're late everyone."

Bolin happily said, "Varrick."

Asami asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Great question Asami. I mean, what are any of us doing here? Wow, food for thought." Varrick replied. "Any who, how's our company doing?"

"You mean my company. Future industries reverted back to me after you plotted to abduct the president." Asami replied miffed.

"Allegedly plotted. Never convicted." Varrick corrected.

"That's because you broke out of prison." Mako stated.

Varrick said, "No, the universe decided to set me free. I then looked up my old friend Su Yin here, pitched her a few ideas, and we're in business."

Su said, "Varrick's heading up my new technology department."

Varrick said, "I've seen the future, and its magnets. I'm working on a new hi-speed rail that will revolutionize transportation and shipping as we know it. That's not all…"

"That's enough." Beifong got up. "I'm trying to keep the Avatars safe, and your harboring a criminal."

"I would never harm the Avatars. I love those guys." Varrick replied.

"Ease up Lin. Yes, Varrick has made some mistakes in his past, but it doesn't mean he should pay for it the rest of his life. My chef was a pirate, but now he's a culinary master. People change." Su assured.

"You haven't." Lin argued before knocking her chair over and leaving.

 _ **Guy's Guest House**_

Bara and Iroh were coming to the end of another game of Pi Sho. "Iroh, after this you want to come and meet Hong Li? He should be getting done with his shift about now if I'm remembering the schedule Iwai showed me."

"He's a guard?" Iroh questioned.

"He is now." Bara chuckled. "We used to pretend to be guards of Zoafu when were younger and would arrest Huan for creating to many fruits. Whenever we weren't doing that, we'd patrol the Yin household or train together. In fact, he was my main partner for training."

"I would be delighted to meet him." Iroh said.

Mako dragged Bolin into the guest house and right to Bara. "Okay, now ask."

Bara raised and eye brow. "What's going on you two?"

Bolin said, "I-It's just…" He sighed. "Look I think I really like Opal. She's so sweet, nice, and super pretty, and you know her… I was kind of hoping you could give me some tips, so I didn't screw it up." Bara couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, I'm being serious here."

Bara shook his head. "I know you are but have neither of you realize it. Opal's pretty taken with Bolin to."

"She is?" Bolin asked surprised.

"Yeah man, she is. She blushes every time you give her a compliment and she was frazzled when she first met you. My advice, she likes you, so just be you. I mean that's what me and Korra do, and it seems to work well enough." Bara replied.

Bolin nodded. "Thanks Bara." He then turned to Mako. "Do you have any last-minute advice?"

Mako thought about it. "Try taking some calming breathes before you talk to here. If your tense, you may revert to a front."

Bolin nodded. "General Iroh?"

Iroh shrugged, "Treat the lady with respect. She is not an object to win."

Bolin nodded absorbing the information. "Thanks guys. Wish me luck."

"Luck." All three said.

"Come on, I mean good luck." Bolin stated exasperated.

"Then you should have asked us to wish you good luck." Mako simply replied.

Bolin sighed and left.

 _ **With Korra**_

She was with Su in her office admiring the model of Zoafu. Su explains that she wanted to make her mark. Korra thanks her for being so welcoming and asks what happened between her and Lin.

They didn't have a normal childhood. Neither knew their father and Toph was busy as the chief of police. Toph lived in a strict house, so she gave them all the freedom. Lin became an officer and Su was more of a rebel.

When she was 16 she left home to explore the world. She sailed with a pirate crew, joined a traveling circus, and lived in a Sand Bender Commune. Eventually she realized she wanted her own family.

She bought a plot of land, found an architect who later became her husband, and created a place she could call home. She always wanted Lin to be a part of it, but she gave up long ago. Korra becomes thoughtful.

 _ **With Bara and Iroh**_

They were walking the streets when Bara said, "There he is. He looks exactly like the photo. Hey Hong Li!"

Hong Li had slightly messy, short black hair, gray pupils, a little under the normal build for most guards, and he wore the standard uniform of a green short sleeved shirt over a black long-sleeved shirt with tan pants.

Hong Li smiled, "Hey Bara, I was just on my way to Su's house to see you."

He ran over and Bara said, "You were looking for me, huh? We'll get to why in a minute, but first I'd like you to meet Prince Iroh a top general in the Fire Nation army and ambassador."

Iroh extended his hand and Hong Li took it shaking it. "Pleasure to meet you. I admire your grandfather greatly."

Iroh smiled. "He'll be pleased to hear that."

Hong Li turned to Bara. "Now Bara, I was hoping I could get a favor from you."

"Anything man. What is it?" Bara asked.

"Could you introduce me to that girl with the raven black hair and bright green eyes?" Hong Li asked blushing. "I saw when you guys entered the Yin household, and she took my breathe away."

"It sounds to me like your friend here was quite smitten with her." Iroh stated.

Bara thought about it and smiled. "I'll do it, on one condition. The three of us go harass Huan like old time."

Hong Li asked, "Are you sure the prince would be up for that?"

"From what I heard, it's a fun experience. I'm more than happy to try it." Iroh said.

Hong Li smiled, "Well then, it's a deal."

The three of them walked towards the statue area.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Yorru enters Tenzin's office and opens a locket 'Let go your earthly tether. Enter the Void. Empty and become wind'. Ikki finds him. No one is allowed to be in the study except Tenzin. He apologizes saying he couldn't sleep. She asks what he was reading.

It's a poem by Guru Laghima who was the wisest Air Bender that ever lived. Kya enters and tells Ikki she should be in bed. She then begins questioning Yorru about his knowledge of Air Nomad history and how he seems like such a natural Air Bender.

Kya knows he is Zaheer. They fight with Zaheer taking a glider and attempting to get away. She pulls him back down calling for help. They continue to fight until he knocks her down. Two White Lotus members come, but he knocks them out.

Kya gets back up, but Zaheer hits her with his air again, and she slowly loses consciousness. Zaheer escapes with the glider and locket. He's off to continue hunting the Avatars.

 _ **Zoafu, Statue Area**_

Iroh, Bara, and Hong Li approached Huan.

"Huan, you are under arrest for creating to many statues of fruit." Hong Li began.

Bara said, "Your biggest crime is this new statue which can be classified as an orange or banana depending on who looks at it."

"Come quietly, and we'll see about getting you a reduced sentence." Iroh finished.

Huan turned around and angrily said, "Seriously, why did you have to come back? I've enjoyed my years of peace." He looked at Iroh and Hong Li. "Why are you two even helping him."

Bara leaned on him with a smile. "Come on, you know you like having me around. It's just too easy messing with you."

Huan grumbled.

"You know, you used to be such a cute kid. What ever happened to that?" Bara asked.

Huan said, "Just leave me alone."

Iroh pined his arms behind his back. "Sorry, we can't. You're under arrest for creating too many fruits."

He led him over to a pole and Hong Li bent metal around him pinning him to the pole.

Huan tried to struggle free. "Seriously, this not funny."

They began walking away as Bara said, "We'll come for you in the morning… Maybe. We might eat breakfast first.

Huan yelled. "Somebody, get me down from here."

 _ **On the Way to the Guest Houses**_

"Despite his insistences, he has missed you Bara." Hong Li confirmed.

Bara said, "Yeah I know, and I've missed arresting him."

"I will admit that that was as fun as you said it'd be." Iroh confirmed.

"Enough focusing on that. It's time I held up my end of the bargain." Bara stated.

 _ **With Bolin**_

Bolin nervously passed back and forth as he took deep calming breathes.

"What are you doing Bolin?" Opal asked from atop the wall having hoped up there when she saw noticed the Earth Bender pacing past the doorway.

Bolin jumped back in surprise. "Oh, uh… I was uh." She jumped down from the wall. "Look I… I really like you, and I'm not sure if you like me. Your just so sweet, pretty, nice, pretty, and pretty, and I was…"

Opal kissed Bolin on the cheek shutting him up. "I like you to Bolin." They stared into each other's eyes until Korra cleared her throat. "Oh, hi Korra."

"Could I steal you away from Bolin for a moment? I need your help with something." Korra asked.

Opal waved at Bolon as she left with Korra.

 _ **Asami's Guest House**_

Bara knocked on the door and Asami answered. "Hey Bara and Iroh, is something going on?"

Bara brought Hong Li forward. "Asami, this is an old friend of mine. His name is Hong Li, and he says he was quite smitten when he saw you with us."

Hong Li gulped, "I just, I think your pretty, and I want to get a chance to know you. Please say that you'll agree to take a walk with me. I know a wonderful park around here."

Asami couldn't help but giggle at his awkwardness. "Alright, I can agree to a walk. If your Bara's friend, then your most likely a decent guy."

Asami walked out of the house and took Hong Li's arm leading him away. "Wait, is this really happening."

Bara rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He'll be just fine."

Iroh said, "With nothing better to do, we could spar?"

Bara smiled, "You just read my mind man. Come on, let's go get Mako. Then we can have a great Fire Bending spar."

 _ **With Korra**_

Korra brings Opal to Lin trying to get through her hard exterior. Opal has heard so many great things from her mom and grandma Toph. She was sad that Lin didn't want to get to know her.

She knows her family can be crazy and over whelming, but she would love for Lin to be a part of it. Lin snaps at her sending Opal away in tears. Korra says that Su is right. She'll always be a lonely, bitter old woman before leaving Lin who sheds tears.

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: Man, having Bara's foreknowledge of the Earth Queen and how she runs things certainly has saved them lots of trouble already. I like your description of the differences and similarities between our avatar couple, certainly better than them both being good at the same things. I personally have always preferred technique over power myself. That said power is still nice, so it's good the two of them have both even in different proportions. Gives balance between our balance keepers.

Quillion9000: I do my best.

Lelouch of Zero: It's good to see Bara can still use his infamous level headedness to push through the worst of it for the time being. Like Mako and Bolin, I find it hard to see Bara, as strong as he is, in such a vulnerable state even if only for a short while. I hope to see Yu return one day even stronger than before, he already knows it's possible to water bend without any arms and he still has one left, so he already has a head start. Good or bad this is a lot of really interesting backstory we're finally getting in this book.

Quillion9000: Hopefully you understand why I didn't touch upon this back story earlier. As for Yu, he will be returning in due time. I mean, he did go with the Air Benders, so he'll be involved in their episode. In a big way.

PM: Gerden360: Subject: Two avatars idea

Its up to you but I think it would be a good idea for Yu to get a water arm  
don't reply I want it to be a surprise either way  
Good luck writing : )

Quillion9000: I like to keep things a surprise, so you'll see once I post 'The Original Air Benders' chapter.


	38. Old Wounds

_**Yin Household, Breakfast…**_

Team Avatar were eating with Su and Opal.

"Hey, has anyone seen Chief Beifong?" Mako asked.

Korra coldly said, "She's probably off soaking in her room."

Su said, "I know she has a problem with me, but she had no right to yell at Opal last night."

Wing and Wei ran in and Su asked, "All set for your Power Disc match today guys?"

Wing said, "Yeah, all set to kick Wei's butt."

"I'm going to power disc you face." Wei said before slamming his fist into Wing's gut and looking at Bara. "Actually, we could have a two v two. You and your girlfriend vs us."

Korra held up her hands. "I don't think I'd be much competition since I can't Metal Bender."

"Really." Su raised and eye brow. "Lin or Bara never offered to train you."

"I would have offered, but it's been busy. We were both learning Air Bending. She played Pro-Bending while I trained her and the two brothers. Then there was the Equalist.

After all that I mastered Air and moved back to water which became unclogged, and I'm still learning that one. She was still learning air. There was the spirit training with Unalaq. The Civil War that ended with that huge fight.

Then we had to deal with the Spirit Wild, but they wouldn't go away. Finally, there's the return of the Air Nation to deal with. In short, there was never really any time for me to offer."

"Well there is time now, so we could both show her the basics." Su said.

Korra said, "That would be great."

Opal looked at Bolin. "You should try it two."

Bolin gulped and was about to come up with an excuse when Mako elbowed him in the side. "Bolin, just tell them the truth. We're in the Metal Clan for crying out loud."

Bolin sighed, "The truth is that I've tried every which way to Metal Bend, but I've never been able to do it. I've only ever shared my frustrations with Mako, and I didn't want to tell anyone."

"Why not?" Opal asked.

"I've always wanted to Metal Bend. Toph was my idol. My biggest hero. I've spoken with several Metal Bender before, but no matter what tips I managed to get, I couldn't do it." Bolin stated sadly.

Bara nodded his head, "Well, then it's likely you can't Metal Bend; however, your control over the Earth is far better than a lot Earth Benders I've seen. Usually that's telling if someone can bend another aspect of their respective element.

Not to mention, Mako is an excellent person to go by. He's able to bend lightning another aspect of Fire. Now while my father couldn't bend lava like his brother, it's usually a fact that special Bending abilities run in the family.

My mother could Metal Bend, so I can Metal Bend or maybe it has something to do with me being the Avatar. Su's family is a better example. All are Metal Benders except for Opal who recently gained Air Bending. Maybe you can't bend metal, but it's likely that you could bend the other type of earth, lava."

Bolin perked up. "You really think I could be a Lava Bender."

Bara shrugged. "Given all the factors, family, no Metal Bending, and your control over the earth you bend, I'd say it's likely. The only problem is that lava is clearly more dangerous than metal."

Iroh joined in. "Before you ever attempt to make lava, heating the ground, it would be best to have a teacher around to prevent injury."

Bolin thought about. "It may not be Metal Bending, but I would be willing to give it a try." He looked at Su. "Your city wouldn't happen to have any Lava Benders, would it."

Su shook her head, "I'm sorry kid, but Lava Bending is a rare trait. Not many have it. I would be glad to help you take another crack at metal."

Bara shrugged. "It is possible that I'm wrong anyways. Maybe you can Metal Bend. Like Su, I will be there to help you and Korra train. If you do have Metal Bending, we'll bring it out of you."

Bolin nodded. "Alright, I'm willing to try Metal Bending, again, as well."

Just then, all the silverware suddenly flew off the table and towards a suit of armor.

Varrick moved the helmet up. "It worked. Zhu Li, mark it down. Magnet suit test successful. Power down."

Zhu Li appeared in the door and yanked a cord. The silverware then crashed to the floor in a pile.

"Onto phase two. Zhu Li cleans up this mess." Varick said before walking off.

 _ **With Lin**_

She's all tense and wound up and she yells at some guards who are just standing around. Iwai arrived and asks if everything is alright. He assures Lin that Zoafu is the most secure city in the Earth Kingdom.

Lin wants to go check every inch of the place. Iwai says she need to relax. She's under a dangerous amount of stress and it doesn't take a Truth Seeker to see it. He hands her a card for an acupuncturist.

 _ **Republic City, Raiko's Office**_

Raiko walked into his office and sat in his chair only for a piece of metal to go over his mouth and a black bladed sword to be put up to his throat. "In some ways, it pains me to kill a fellow Non-Bender."

Raiko saw a man with legs braced by metal, but he dared not turn his head to look at his assailant. "Especially given that I once fought so hard for our kind. It's amazing what a few months will make you realize.

I came to realize that the enemy are those that hold tittle. Their power is what oppresses us. It's what gave Tarrlock the right to do what he did to us." She cut his head clean off. "It's what I intend to end."

Sukka stood up and said, "Let's go."

Cheng winked. "A one-way trip back to the wilds it is."

He opened the ground with his Earth Bending, and the two left the office with the ground fitting seamlessly back into place.

 _ **Spirit Wilds, a Building**_

Sukka and Cheng climbed the tree and entered the apartment meeting up with the rest of the Red Lotus. "It may not have been how you wanted it, but Republic City is free of its leader for the time being."

"I suppose we can take a small amount of satisfaction in that for now, but we'll have to come back and complete it once the Avatars have been dealt with." Zaheer stated. "Today we leave this city."

The group stood in a tree looking at a delivery truck below.

"I take it that's what you have planned. Not bad considering we have a new member to drive it." Li stated.

The group snuck down and Ming-Hua captured the man bringing him into an alley way. Ghazan and P'Li stood guard at the entrance as Cheng bound the delivery man with metal.

Li then picked the man up and threw him in the nearby dumpster. The group loaded into the tuck as Sukka got in the driver seat having set all her weapons, except for a pouch, in the back.

 _ **With Lin**_

Lin is at the acupuncturist and he loads her with more needles than usual as her chi is really blocked. It brings up the past to her mind. She remembers a day when she came home and found her sister home when she was supposed to be at school.

On the table there's a bag of gold and jewels, and she's with two guys who claim the stuff fell of the back of a truck. She claims them as her friends, and they leave after Lin calls them losers.

 _ **Yin Household**_

Su and Bara lead Bolin and Korra to a section where there were numerous meteorites.

"These meteorites are perfect for beginning Metal Benders." She and Bara each remove a small piece from one. "The metals have a unique property making them easier to bend."

They bring them to their hands and begin morphing the pieces into shapes.

"That's amazing." Korra states impressed.

"Here, you two try." Su says.

They pass their bits onto Korra and Bolin.

"Yeah, okay." Bolin says.

They both begin moving their fingers over it.

Bara says, "Instead on focusing on the whole thing, try to focus on the bits of earth within the metal and bend those to your will."

Korra manages to bend the metal, but Bolin is still having no luck.

"I can't believe it. I'm Metal Bending." Korra happily stated.

Bara shook his head smiling. "I should have guessed as much. You are a natural with all the physical elements after all."

Bolin kept trying to bend his metal focusing on it completely, but it still wouldn't budge.

 _ **With Lin**_

A new memory comes. Lin is out on patrol when she gets something over the radio. A robbery has occurred and the car they used is near her. She responds as the car drives by. Lin goes after it.

She takes out a wheel, with her cables, crashing the car. She captures the men only for Su to come out of the car telling her to leave them alone. Lin bolts upright in the office ejecting the needles from her body.

She leaves the office even though the man warns her that leaving during a session could make her sick. She returns home and Korra soon shows up only she sees the younger Su in her place for a minute.

She soon sees Korra who says she owe Opal and apology for how she treated her yesterday. Korra sees that she looks off and tries to help. Lin just leaves heading back to the Acupuncture place to continue the session.

The younger her questions Su who says this isn't a big deal. She then leaves after Lin warns her not to. She sends out her cable catching Su's arm. Su bends a metal blade and slices the cable sending it at Lin. That is what scarred her.

 _ **Republic City**_

Sukka stops at the police check point and Saikhan walks up to her. "You're not the usual driver I see around town. Did they just hire you?"

Sukka says, "Yes they did. In fact, it's my first day."

"Where you are heading?" Saikhan asked. "What's your business there?"

Sukka replied, "They have me going to Vale Yu. Got a delivery out there. Should be back later today."

She produced the forged paper for him.

Saikhan looked them over finding them very interesting before handing them back. "I'm going to need you to step out of the truck. It's standard procedure in case the one who attacked Air Temple Island or those who killed Raiko are stowing away."

Sukka smiled, "Of course officer, would you like me to grab my employment paper as well."

Saikhan looked at her suspiciously. "I would."

Sukka reached over to the seat and opened the pouch drawing out a flash pellet. She then made a move like she was going to get out until she threw the pellet down and stepped on the gas blinding Saikhan and the other officers. She drove right through the gate as Zaheer blasted the back door open.

Cheng hoped into the passenger seat laughing. "Those guys had no idea what you were reaching for. Now we're in a car chase. It's been so long since I had this great a time.

They weren't in the clear yet. The other officers had gotten in their cars and were chasing after them. P'Li and Li steeped up and took care of four cars using a combination of Lightning and Combustion Bending.

This left them with two on their tail. Ghazan quickly took them out by turning the rode behind them into lava. The cops ran into the puddle and their tires melted. The Red Lotus had made it out of Republic City.

 _ **Zoafu, With Bolin**_

Bolin was practicing by himself when he saw Opal walking by.

He stopped and ran after her. "Hey Opal, Wait!" She stopped, and Bolin stopped next to her. "I'm out here conquering my fear, and I think you should do the same."

"What are you talking about?" Opal asked.

"I know that you want to go the air temple to train with Tenzin, but you haven't done it because you're afraid like I was." Bolin firmly replied.

Opal sighed, "You're right. I don't want to leave my family and disappoint my mom."

Bolin said, "Opal, your mom loves you all. I think if you just talk to her, you'll find that she cares more about your happiness then you seem to think she does."

Opal smiled and hugged Bolin. "Thanks Bolin."

 _ **With Lin**_

The younger Lin and Su are in Toph's office. They've put her in an impossible position. Su is to leave the city heading to her grandparents while Toph tears up the report. Beifong comes to and leaves to do what she should have done long ago."

 _ **Yin Household**_

Korra was already working with a much bigger piece of metal while Bolin was still trying to bend the smaller piece.

Bara said, "What do you think Su? Maybe staring Bolin on sparing would help him pick it up."

"It might be worth a shot." Su admitted.

The ground cracked, and everyone turned to see Beifong.

Bolin whispered, "I think Lin is mad about something."

Beifong was panting. "Su, I think it's time we talked."

Beifong brings up their past saying that what Su did led to Toph retiring, but Su returns that she retired the next year. She was a hero. Soon enough their argument turns into an all-out fight between the two.

Korra and Bara wonder if they should step in, but Bolin assures them that fighting is all part of the healing process. The rest of Su's family show up to watch the fight, and Su bends Huan's sculpture at Su.

She dodges and Huan checks on his sculpture that hit the wall actually liking it better now. Lin is hit into the gazebo stairs and comes to her knees panting. Su asks if it's out of her system. Lin grabs a chunk of the stairs and Su grabs a boulder.

The two then charge at each other only for Opal to come and Air Bend their ammunition away. She asks why they would want to hurt each other and Lin falls unconscious with Korra catching her before she hits the ground.

 _ **Lin's Guest House, Next Day…**_

Mako, Korra, Bolin, and Bara all stand outside.

"Who's going to knock?" Korra asked.

Mako walks up. "I got this." He knocks. "Chief, you've been sleeping for 16 hours. We just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Lin walked out wearing a gray and black version of the Zoafu style.

She stretches and yawns before cheerfully saying, "Good morning."

"Wow, that acupuncturist works miracles." Bara stated impressed.

 _ **With Lin**_

The Chef, who was formerly a pirate, gives Lin a drink that's a mixture of kale, coconut water, and walnuts. She drinks it and admits that it's not bad. Opal stops in the door way before beginning to walk away.

Lin asks her to have a seat. She apologizes for yelling and says that she thinks it would be a wonderful opportunity for her to go train at the temple. Opal just doesn't want to upset her mom. Lin says all she wanted was to please her mother.

Opal needs to make decisions on what makes her happy. Later Su finds Lin telling her about Opal's decision to go train at the temple. The two reconcile with Lin promising not to show up and attack her again.

 _ **Outside Republic City**_

Zaheer was meditating while the other member of the Red Lotus discussed their next course of action.

"We should have nabbed one of those cops. They probably know where the Avatar is hiding." Ming-Hua states.

Cheng smiles at the idea. "That would have been fun. We could have had another companion for the trip."

"I find it hard to believe your even an Earth Bender sometimes." Ghazan stated.

Cheng's eyes opened wide as if almost realizing something for the first time. "That reminds me. We're not only hunting Korra, but we're also hunting your son. I wonder how much the kids improved?"

Li said, "Heh, he's probably still a snot nosed brat like when Zaheer picked him up."

"I can at least contest that he's no push over." Sukka informed them.

"Either way, it's only a matter of time before we find them." P'Li stated as she looked at Zaheer.

Zaheer opened his eyes. "They're with the Metal Clan."


	39. The Original Air Benders

_**Northern Air Temple**_

Tenzin is teaching the new Air Benders about Teng Shu. An Air Bender who went days without eating. Everyone's less then enthused but the story as Tenzin asks on which island he completed the 97th day of his fast.

Otaku, one of the nomads, eagerly raises his hand answering the question. He moves onto day 98 until the nomads laugh at Bumi even Jinora joins them. They move on and Tenzin shows them some tricks with his sky bison. The nomads find this much more interesting.

Kai happily says. "That's amazing. When do we get to fly around on our bison like that?"

Tenzin replies. "It depends on how fast one advances through their training, but first one must bond with their bison. Unfortunately, we don't have nearly enough for everyone at this temple."

"What about those bisons?" Kai asks pointing at a herd of them.

Tenzin walks over. "Actually, the plural of bison is bison."

Everyone marvels at the bison herd.

"Can we ride those?" Kai asks.

Tenzin replies. "That is actually a wild herd that we have yet to tame. I have plans for us to tame them soon, but I would like to wait until you are all farther along. You see ancient Air Benders once tamed the bison by displaying the Air Bending they learned. The bison were shown that they were one in the same. Now, let's return to your lessons."

Just then two sky bison flew to the temple with Meelo proclaiming they'd brought more Air Benders. The Air Benders leave to greet them forcing Tenzin to end class.

He walks over to Kya and Pema. "How is everything in the City?"

Kya sighed, "Things have not gone good."

"Zaheer infiltrated the temple." Pema said.

"What?" Tenzin asked. "Is everyone alright?'

Kya replied, "Everyone at the temple is fine. He just got away with a pendent and glider. The city is a different story. Before we left I found out they were trying to get a new president in power. Tenzin, Raiko was killed."

Tenzin was deep in thought until an acolyte approached them. "Avatars Bara and Korra are calling for you on the radio."

 _ **Air Temple Radio Room**_

Tenzin picked the radio up. "Are you two alright? Where are you?"

Korra replied, "We're with Beifong's sister in Zoafu. We're totally safe unless we get caught in another fight between Su and Lin."

"Lin willingly took you to her sister?" Tenzin questioned.

Bara said, "Not exactly. We got a report about a new Air Bender, and it turned out to be Su's daughter Opal. We'll be sending her your way soon."

"Really? That's wonderful." Tenzin happily said.

"How's the training going?" Korra asked.

"It could be better." Tenzin sighed. "No one seems to be interested in the hard work it takes to be a Nomad."

"You just got to remember that they're not your children. These people were Earth Kingdom not too long ago. It's going to take time for them to acclimate." Korra said.

Bara said, "Your role in all of this is to guide and turn them into Air Bending Masters. That's the goal, so mix up the lessons. I mean your all about balance so one lesson could be learning while the other could be something that interest them."

"Not to mention you have Bumi and Yu there. Bumi was a Naval commander and Yu is a Grandmaster. They may have some ideas when it comes to unifying the people." Korra finished.

Tenzin was impressed. "Those are some good points and good plans. Seems you two are turning into some pretty wise Avatars."

Korra said, "It's we do."

 _ **With Jinora and Kai**_

Kai talks Jinora into going down and seeing the wild bison. They use their gliders and land near them. They see baby bison, and Jinora warns that the mothers can be protective.

He goes over to a baby and a mother tries to attack him. Jinora saves him at the last minute. Kai asks her why she's not a master yet saying that if anyone deserves to be, it's her.

 _ **Northern Air Temple, Lake**_

Yu was training to Water Bend with his feet and one arm taking a break from trying Ming-Hua's method. He was already beginning to get back to just as good as before he lost his arm.

He stopped when he noticed Kya walking down to the lake. "Ah, there you are Yu. Tenzin told me he let you accompany the Air Benders up here."

Yu bowed. "Miss Kya, I was not informed of your arrival. How is Master Katara?"

Kya rolled her eyes, "She's fine soldier boy. At ease."

Yu chuckled slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, you spend so long in the White Lotus you tend to pick up a few mannerisms that pop up around people of note."

Kya looked at his arm. "The Red Lotus must be something if they could take your arm like that."

"Let me put it this way. The first time we went up against them. Actually, went up against them. We had surprise. The second time…" He sadly shook his head. "We weren't as lucky. Torin lost his life. I lost my arm." He looked at Kya. "How is Tenka by the way?"

Kya nodded, "Yeah I figured you'd ask, so I made sure to check on her. She's doing about as well as can be expected."

They were both silent until Tenzin arrived. "Ah Yu, I was hoping you'd join me and Bumi for a meeting."

Yu nodded. "Of course, Tenzin. I'll be along shortly."

Tenzin nodded and walked back to the temple. Yu got out of the water and slipped his shirt back on.

Kya grabbed the sleeve and gave him a warm smile. "If you ever need to talk, let me know. I'll listen."

Yu nodded, "Thanks Kya. I could always count on you."

Yu ran to catch up with Tenzin.

 _ **Inside the Temple**_

Tenzin, Yu, and Bumi sat on the ground in a triangle. "Alright Tenzin, what's this about? Did you bring Yu in to criticize me to?"

Tenzin sighed, "No, I've brought you both here because you have overseen men before and have had years of doing so. I am new at this and wish to receive pointers. It was Korra and Bara who suggested this after I received their council on the mater."

Bumi smiled and stood. "I would love to give you advice baby brother." Tenzin sighed. "You have to use military discipline to whip these troops into shape. The only way to deal with new recruits is to break them down and build them back up. Rule with an iron fist. Show them who the master is."

"That's actually decent advice." Tenzin stated.

Yu said, "It is if this were a military outfit. These people signed up to be part of a nation, not a military. They're going to need a softer touch and a guiding hand.

In the White Lotus, it can be common to be away from your family for years when you get an assignment. I'm betting some of these people, especially those from Ba Sing Se, are missing their homes.

You need to show them that this can be their home. Those around them can be their new family. Find those with promise. The ones closest to mastery and give them special lessons. You shouldn't have to carry the burden of guidance alone."

Bumi sighed, "I can't argue with that. A lot of what he said could also have applied to the United Forces." Bumi had an idea. "The men of this nation don't understand why we have to learn these things or do certain things.

Even I can't grasp it, and I was Aang's first born. In the United Forces if a man didn't understand, the older troops demonstrated the worth of what they were learning. You know the worth, so show us.

Another thing about the forces. Those that were ahead were given special lesson by me. A gifted soldier should be put it a position of power and given the tools to effectively man that position."

Tenzin nodded. "Thank you both. I will consider all I have been told." Bumi left and Yu was on his way out. "Just a moment Yu."

Yu stopped as Tenzin made his way over. "Yes?"

"You have an outsider's perspective, so maybe you can help inform me who the more gifted Air Benders are. Could you observe our training in the next few days?" Tenzin asked.

Yu was a bit surprised. "So, you're going to take our advice then." He thought about it. "I don't know Tenzin. While it is true I have seen many Benders, I have only ever worked with one Air Bender, Bara."

Tenzin nodded, "Bara tells me that you have a knack for spotting how well a Bender, even one not of your own, can bend their element. Even if your eye is not as fine-tuned for Air Benders, I think it might allow you to see what I could miss."

Yu rubbed the back of his head. "Well I suppose it's not every day you're asked to help reform the Air Nations." He nodded. "Alright, I'm not promising anything, but I'll do what I can to help."

Tenzin smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Yu."

 _ **Balancing Post, Morning**_

Yu stood off to the side as the Air Benders all stood facing Jinora and Tenzin. "Today we're going to begin with a balancing exercise." He Air Bent himself onto a post and stood on it with one leg.

"The key to this exercise is to maintain your heaven and earth connection." He brought out a feather and suspended it above the palm of his hand with Air Bending. "You try."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Several people were finding the exercise difficult, but Yu did observe that Kai was finding particular success.

Bumi fell on his back for the umpteenth time and Tenzin said, "Jinora, I want you to take Bumi and those like him who are having difficulty performing the exercise. Take them to them to the Air Gates. See what you can do about getting them up to speed."

Jinora nodded. "Right."

 _ **Courtyard, Some Time Later…**_

Tenzin had brought out a chair, shaver, and shaving cream as the Air Benders were now back together and sitting across from him. "Before I begin the next lesson, you need to know that participation is voluntary. This lesson is that of shaving one's head.

Not all Air Nomads practiced this; however, those that do find that they can feel the air around them. It was both humbling and freeing. On top of that, Air Benders, as you have learned, were about defending themselves.

If someone snuck up on you and used their bending, you'd feel it. It is also important to note that even if you shaved your head, it will grow back. So, anyone wish to volunteer to be shaven?"

At first, no one did, but then Dah raised his hand. "I'll give it a try Master Tenzin."

Tenzin nodded, "Then please, take a seat." Tenzin saved Dah's head and sent him back to the group. "Anyone else?" No one stepped up. "Very well then. It is time for lunch. Eat up because our next exercise will be the obstacle course."

 _ **Obstacle Course**_

Everyone stood before the obstacle course which had many parts to it. The first, a balancing beam with turns and two rotating things with four sand bags each. A tight rope that went up to a higher platform. All of it with wet mud waiting should you fall.

That platform was attached to a walkway which led to balancing post spaced out and more mud underneath them. There was also a ladder leading to the last obstacle. A cliff with spaces for an Air Bender to jump.

Meelo and Ikki waited to the left of that with watermelons to rim the other nomads as they went to the bottom of the cliff. Yu sat at a good vantage point, so he could see the obstacle course and those who would run it.

"The objective of this exercise is to get to the top of that cliff. The path is pretty straight forward. So long as you concentrate and run like the wind, you'll make it to the top. You run the course until you make it to the top." Tenzin explained.

They began running the course. Again, several of them had difficulties, but Kai was running through the bombardment of watermelons and cleared the post reaching the cliff before everyone.

Dah, while much slower than Kai, was doing remarkably better than most having started on the post already. Kai sprang up the cliff and about 15 minutes later Dah, covered in mud, followed. The rest of the air nomads, also covered in mud, eventually made it leaving Bumi as the last man on the cliff.

Tenzin yelled down the cliff. "Bumi, you're to tense. Take calming breathes before making the next jump."

Bumi took deep breaths and jumped making to the next part and eventually up the cliff where two Air Nomads helped him up.

Tenzin nodded, "You all did well today. Take the rest of the day to do as you please whether it be studying, practicing, or relaxing." They cheered. "Just remember, this will not happen every day."

He walked away

 _ **Evening**_

Yu and Tenzin were taking a walk around the temple. "Yu, you said you had already seen some things?"

Yu nodded, "Yes, Kai is one of your more promising Air Benders. He's a natural and I find it hard to believe that he only recently got Air Bending."

Tenzin hummed, but said no more.

Yu continued, "As for the others… Dah would also be another choice for special training. He may not be as gifted as Kai, but his skills already seem to outclass his fellow Air Benders and he has to willingness to learn.

Those tow would also then be able to help each other learn and grow. The only other one I've taken note of is that Otaku fellow. His skills are sorely lacking, but his knowledge is something else.

That's not to say he and the other nomads can't become masters. It's just going to take time to shape them properly. Then there are those like Bumi. Frankly, he is one of your worst.

I would recommend putting Meelo and Ikki to use giving their own special classes to him and the others like him. There was one more thing. I noticed, from the gates, that Jinora is a natural teacher.

She also seems to be someone you rely on when teaching the new Air Benders. She's attentive and Bara has praised her skills and knowledge in his letters. If someone is ready to become a master, it's her.

"She is too young to get her tattoos." Tenzin quickly replied.

Yu raised an eye brow. "Interesting. Instead of saying she wasn't ready or that she was unskilled, you say she is too young." Yu shook his head. "It's not my place to say when she's a master.

I would just like to point out that you are going to need more help. Your temple is starting to fill, and I've noticed that it only continues to receive more nomads as the days go on. You won't be able to teach everyone yourself."

"Is that all you observed?" Tenzin simply asked.

Yu nodded, "That's everything."

Tenzin asked, "Yu, your station as a Grandmaster, it's for your skills as well as your ability to teach even those that bend fire and earth, correct?"

Yu nodded, "Yes, even before I became a Grandmaster, I would help my fellow members grow and develop."

"Thank you. You may go." Tenzin stated.

Tenzin continued to walk the temple deep in thought over everything he discussed with Yu.

 _ **Lake**_

Yu got back to his training, but he wasn't really focused on it. He was instead deep in thought. He didn't even notice Kya until she had pushed him into the water.

Yu came to the surface and looked at the Water Bender. "Sorry Kya, I was thinking."

Kya smiled, "I could see that, but what were you thinking about?"

Yu saw that Kya had her bag and could guess she was likely returning to Air Temple Island. "I was just thinking about something Tenzin asked me."

Kya asked, "Which is?"

"He wanted to clarify if my Grandmaster status had something to do with my ability to teach. I'm not sure, but I think he may ask me to stay on and help train the new Air Benders." Yu replied.

"Why do you think he would?" Kya asked.

Yu rubbed his head. "Well, it may have started before you arrived. I noticed a few of the new Air Benders practicing, and I simply helped them with their stance. I picked up that it was wrong because of my time with Bara.

I had turned and noticed Tenzin in the doorway. He said nothing as he walked away. Then today, per his request, I observed the Air Benders for him. This evening was when he asked me about my Grandmaster tittle."

"What would you do if made such an offer?" Kya asked.

Yu sighed, "I'm not sure. I mean it's unheard of. A Bender of another nation living in the Air Nation. It hasn't happened before."

Kya nodded, "That may be true, but so much of what was is no longer there. The Air Nation must change, and it already has. The old Air Nation never had Non-Benders, but my father saw fit to implement the Air Acolytes.

It all comes down to what you want." She got up and waved. "Anyways, me and Pema are returning to Air Temple Island to wait for more Air Benders. We should be back eventually."

Yu looked at the slowly darkening sky. _"I don't know. Maybe I'm just going a little crazy after everything that's happened recently and over thinking things. Though, what would I do if it comes to such a choice?"_

 _ **Northern Air Temple, Next Day…**_

Yu found Tenzin gazing at the valley which was odd considering he was usually teaching a class around this time.

Yu made his way over. "Tenzin, is everything okay?"

Tenzin rubbed his beard. "Something has been agitating the adult bison. There are more in the skies which is odd since that wild heard should be taking care of their children."

Yu opened his eyes wide remembering a report he read about one of the other temples. "Unless, baby bison are what's troubling them."

Tenzin looked at Yu. "What are you saying?"

"I once read a report that came in from the Eastern Temple. Baby bison had been stolen. The White Lotus members, before being attacked by the mothers, weren't able to pick up a solid trail other than tire tracks that led to a road." Yu replied.

Tenzin's eyes opened wide. "Of course, how could I have not seen it. There must be poachers that have taken their young. Hopefully it is not too late." Tenzin began running. "Come along Yu."

Yu came to run beside Tenzin. "What are we doing?"

"I'm gathering my class and together we will save the bison." Tenzin stated. "You're the one who informed me of this, so I feel right in asking you for your help." The two came to stand before the Air Benders. "Everyone, I need your attention."

They all looked at Tenzin and Kai asked, "Master Tenzin, what's going on?"

"There's a group of Bison poachers in the valley. As we speak, they're trapping and caging baby bison." Tenzin explained. "We need to get into the valley and rescue them."

Kai and Jinora looked at each other concern evident on their faces.

"Couldn't you just handle this Master Tenzin." Dah rubbed his head. "I don't think we're ready to tangle with poachers."

Tenzin was about to speak until Bumi stood before the crowd. "Listen, you may not think you're ready for this, but Tenzin does; otherwise, he wouldn't have brought this to us. Those bison are fellow Air Benders, and we got to stick together."

Tenzin smiled and put a hand on Bumi's shoulder. "Well said. Ikki and Meelo, go get some bison." They left, and Tenzin looked at this Air Benders. "This is voluntary, but I do think you are ready. The only thing stopping you is yourselves."

Bumi put his arm in the air. "Are you with us?"

Kai and Jinora put their arms up. "We're with you."

Slowly, the rest joined them until everyone was in.

 _ **Valley**_

"Tenzin, set us down on that ridge there, I think I see something in the valley." Bumi stated.

Tenzin nodded and got the bison down.

Yu then brought out telescope and looked at the valley. "There are bison poachers alright. Got four babies locked up. They look like they're preparing to leave. Whatever we're going to do, we're going to need to do it fast."

Tenzin thought about it. "Yu, can you get to the truck and stop any poacher from leaving?"

Yu nodded. "I can."

"Good, then while he secures the truck, we'll take the poachers." Tenzin stood. "This is your moment to put what you've learned to use."

Meelo put his fist in the air. "Leave no Air Bender behind!"

Yu ran around the right while all the Air Bender's followed Tenzin straight into the camp. They launched an Air Stream, but the poachers near the truck brought up an Earth Wall blocking it.

Some poachers from behind sent a net at Dah, but it felt it coming, ducked under it, and hit the poacher with air knocking him away. The lead poacher, who was wearing a cape made from a baby bison, launched earth separating two of the Air Benders.

Meelo rode up that earth and over the wall blasting the lead poacher into a wall of earth. Ikki used the Air Scooter to bring two Air Benders around dropping them off. They attacked another poacher hitting him against the wall and knocking him out.

Tenzin took out three hunters himself. His men were being beaten, so the lead poacher headed for the truck and opened the door only to be sprayed from the inside. Yu hopped out and shook his head.

"So, you not only hunt and kill endangered animals, but you'd abandon your men when things got tough. You sicken me." Yu stated.

Kai ran around the truck angling his glider at the man clearly furious. "You kidnapped all these baby bison. You think you can get away with that!?"

He prepared to attack the man until Yu said. "Air Nomads were known for never attacking a defenseless opponent."

Kai lowered his staff and instead held it at the man's chest. "Don't try anything. Your poaching days are over."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

The Air Benders had reunited the babies with the parents and now Bumi and a couple of Air Benders had locked the poachers in their own cages. Those that they couldn't, they had tied up.

"Maybe you boys hadn't heard, but there's some new Air Bender's around these parts." Bumi said before walking off.

Tenzin walked over to him. "I'm proud of you Bumi. You stepped up and inspired our people to fight."

Bumi smiled. "I couldn't let all the hard work they've been putting in go to waste, and I figured I should do my part to help unify us."

Tenzin smiled. "You remind me a lot of dad."

"Thanks Tenzin. I'm going to work hard to be the best Air Bender I can be." Bumi assured.

Tenzin patted his brother on the shoulder. "I'm glad to hear that."

Tenzin then walked over to Yu. "You know, that was a good lesson you gave Kai in the heat of battle."

Yu rubbed the back of his head. "You saw that?"

Tenzin nodded. "I did, and I believe it helped me make up my mind. For the longest time I've struggled with how much to give when it comes to the reformation of the Air Nation.

So many decisions I have to make; however, today I think I can finally make one of those decisions. Now I know you are part of the White Lotus, but I would be honored if you chose to join the Air Nation as my advisor and a teacher."

Yu looked around the valley at all the Air Nomads. "I originally joined the White Lotus because it seemed like the best place for me. I could protect the Avatar, who always has the biggest impact on the world.

Years have passed, and I grew to love teaching. It gave me an active hand in shaping the White Lotus and Bara. Now I have been given the chance to shape Air Nation and Air Benders." He smiled. "I was thinking of retiring from the White Lotus anyways."

Tenzin smiled, "Welcome to the Air Nation."

He walked over to Jinora and Kai who were playing with the baby bison.

"Master Tenzin, I think they recognize us now." Kai happily said.

Tenzin smiled once more. "That they do." He knelt before Jinora. "Recently, a lot has been brought to my attention regarding the Air Nation, New Air Benders, and even my own children. I've come to realize that you are growing up. That is why I would like you to know that I'm considering making you an Air Bending Master."

"Really?" Jinora asked surprised.

Tenzin nodded. "I haven't reached a conclusion yet, but I can at least recognize that my little girl is old enough for her tattoos."

"Jinora, look. They're flying." Kai happily proclaimed.

Everyone turned and saw the baby bison rise into the air.

Tenzin said, "It looks like everyone is growing up."

* * *

clank2662:kill zaheer

Lelouch of Zero:Bara and Toph getting along makes so much sense, personality wise and due to his past life. I enjoyed that Bara is welcomed like family in Zaofu, well at least the important parts of Zaofu.

Lelouch of Zero:Not that I'm complaining, but I thought you stated that Bara would be a metal bender and Korra would be a lava bender. Now the Red Lotus begin closing in on our favorite avatars. With all these new players, it makes me wonder how the upcoming battles will play out.

Quillion9000:She was, but I kind of scrapped that idea. As for the coming battle, it is going to be fun.


	40. The Terror Within

_**Zoafu: Yin Household, Metal Bending Area**_

Su watched as Bolin and Korra sparred with Wing and Wei respectively. Bara was facing Iroh wanting to get a little light practice in with his own Metal Bending. Korra, unlike Bara, had two cable launchers at her sides.

 _ **Korra vs Wing**_

Wei shot two pieces of metal at Korra. She pivoted around them and shot her cable out bending it at Wei. Wei avoided it before slamming his foot down on top of it. He then bent the cable spinning it and thus spinning Korra tangling her up.

 _ **Bara vs Iroh**_

Iroh started rapidly firing fire at Bara, but he easily avoided everything the prince threw at him. "You're slipping princey."

Iroh smiled and managed to nail Bara in the chest. "No, I'm just taking it easy on you."

Bara smiled before pulling up two metal plates. He launched one at Iroh's feet forcing the general to jump. While he was in the air, Bara placed the second slab under him and flipped it causing Iroh to fall to the ground.

 _ **Metal Bending Training Ground**_

Wei happily said, "I can't believe I'm sparing with the Water Avatar."

Wing was less enthused as Bolin had yet to bend any metal at all. "I can't believe I'm stuck with her friend."

Korra freed herself and got back to sparring.

Wing smashed Bolin with two metal plates. "Trial by fire. Best way to learn Metal Bending."

He sent a giant lump of metal at Bolin. Bolin managed to avoid it and instinctively bent a tiny stone hitting Wing in the head as Mako and Asami joined them.

"Nice shot Bolin." Mako praised. "Though, I thought you were supposed to be practicing Metal Bending not Earth Bending."

"Mako, Metal Bending is extremely difficult. No one gets it right away if they even get it at all. It's not normal." Bolin defended.

Korra spun wrapping the cable around herself. She then kicked the metal sent at her away and spun back around catching Wei with the cable tripping him up.

Korra celebrated. "Wahoo, Metal Bending champion."

Bara put a stop to his spar and sent his cable at Korra's feet tripping her up.

He then walked over and knelt next to here. "Sorry, but I got that tittle locked up."

He then kissed her cheek. Korra smiled before sending her cable at Bara. The Earth Avatar hoped over her and grabbed the cable before bending it around her.

Bara smiled. "Do you admit defeat, or should we keep going?"

"You win." Korra grumbled.

Bara smile and freed his girlfriend helping her to her feet. "You're getting better every day."

He gave her another kiss on the cheek.

"There the Avatars. They're the exceptions to what I said." Bolin defended.

"Guys, it's time to get cleaned up. Tonight's Opal's farewell dinner." Asami stated.

Bolin despaired. "Now I have to say good bye to Opal. This is the worst day ever."

 _ **Dining Room**_

"I can't believe we already have to part. We were just starting to get to know each other and now your off to the Northern Air Temple." Bolin stated

Opal was a lot more cheerful. "We'll be together soon. You guys are heading up after finding more Air Benders, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we'll see each other soon." Bolin stated feeling a little better.

Korra smiled, "Hey Asami, how are things going with Hong Li?"

"What? Who told you?" Asami asked red in the face.

Korra smiled. "Bara did."

Asami glared at Bara. "She told me how you teased her." He shrugged. "Only I'm alowed to tease my girlfriend."

Asami recovered. "They've been going well. We've agreed to keep in touch, and he's made plans to visit Republic City."

Mako leaned over to Iroh. "Who's Hong Li."

"Bara's old friend. He wanted to meet Asami, so Bara introduced them." Iroh replied.

Mako hung his head. "She already found someone else, and I haven't."

Iroh patted his fellow Fire Bender's back in comfort.

Su tapped on her glass. "Everyone, if I could have your attention please. Tonight, my little girl leaves for the Northern Air Temple. Opal, none of us could be prouder of you. We all know you'll become an Air Bending Master before we know it." She kissed Opal's head and held up her glass. "Here's to Opal. May she help lead us into the new era."

Everyone raised their glass.

 _ **Zoafu**_

They watched the air ship go and Beifong turned to the group. "We'll head out first thing in the morning."

They all headed off to bed.

 _ **Night…**_

Zaheer, P'Li, Li, and Ming-Hua stood on one side of a tunnel leading to the guest houses while Ghazan, Cheng, and Sukka stood on the other. The two groups each went their own way after a different target.

 _ **Guy's Guest House**_

Pabu saw Zaheer's group sneaking around and began making noise.

Bolin woke up and looked around before saying, "Pabu, sleep."

In the next room, shared by Bara and Iroh, Iroh was awoken by the sounds Pabu made. That's when he saw three figures outside the window. One of them, a girl, had already cut a hole in the window and had a dart aimed at Bara.

Iroh's eyes opened wide. He immediately reacted tackling Bara to the floor and away from the window causing the darts to harmlessly hit the bed.

Bara jolted awake. "Iroh, what's going on!?"

"They've got Korra!" Bolin shouted in the next room.

Before Bara could fully process that, the house began to crumbled and shake. Bara was fully awake now placing his hand on the ground. He and Iroh fell into the Earth as the entire house came down.

 _ **Outside**_

Bolin threw rocks and Mako shot his fire, but they were blocked by P'Li who bent the fire away and Ming-Hua who deflected the stone with her water arms. Bara and Iroh appeared in front of the two women.

They immediately jumped back avoiding the fire and water the two Benders sent their way. Unfortunately, they crashing into the Bending Brothers and all four hit the ground in a big mess.

Search lights came on illumination both Zaheer's and Ghazan's groups as they came around the corner revealing that Li held Korra. Horns began to blare distracting all the Red Lotus members. This allowed the four Benders to get up and hide behind columns. Mako and Bolin behind one. Iroh and Bara behind the one ahead of them.

"So much for the element of surprise." Ming-Hua stated.

Zaheer said, "Get rid of those lights."

P'Li sent Combustion blast at the lights knocking them both out one after the other before sending another blast at Mako and Bolin that exploded sending them flying right to Asami's steps. One of the metal plates flew at Iroh and Bara forcing them out of their cover and away from Asami's steps.

"Here I thought this was going to be a boring." Cheng happily proclaimed.

Asami came out of her house and knelt by the brother's side.

Mako said, "We can't let them take Korra and Bara."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Asami stated as the guards of Zoafu jumped into action attacking the group holding Korra.

Iroh and Bara stood back to back. Bara was looking at Zaheer, P'Li, Ming-Hua, and Li while Iroh was looking at Cheng, Ghazan, and Sukka.

"I can't let them take Korra." Bara angrily stated as he deflected a rock sent at him by Ghazan.

"We're not going to let them, but we have to get through those three first." Iroh stated firing off as many shots as he could at Ghazan's group.

Hong Li, without his metal armor, ran over to Bara. "I heard the alarm and high tailed it over here. I'm glad you're okay. What the heck is going on here?"

"It's the Red Lotus." Bara saw an opening and ran at Zaheer's group. "They're trying to take Korra!"

Hong Li and Iroh followed. Bara brought up two slabs of earth. He flung one at Zaheer and other at P'Li. Zaheer blew his to the right while P'Li Combustion Bent the other blowing it apart.

Zaheer's group then retreated to the center of the grounds where Li passed Korra to Ming-Hua before encircling the group in blue flames. Iroh grabbed Bara and Hong Li before jumping to the right as a metal plate shot through where they were.

The three boys turned back around only for Hong Li to be set upon by Sukka and her sword. He flipped back and used nearby metal plates to fashion his own armor and blade.

The guard then locked blades with the Non-Bender. A glave of lava came at Iroh forcing him away from Bara as Cheng kicked the prince in the chest. Ghazan came to stand before Bara.

Ghazan smiled, "Hello son."

Bara clenched his teeth and elbowed the man in the gut winding him. "I don't have time to deal with you." He quickly wrapped his cables around Ghazan. "I have to save my girlfriend."

Bara ran towards the larger battle knowing Iroh and Hong Li could take care of themselves.

 _ **Hong Li vs Sukka**_

Hong Li angrily said, "You're the people Bara told me about. The ones that caused him so much pain when he was a child. You just haven't let up. Torin was a good man, and you took him."

Sukka simply said, "I'm not old enough to have been their back then and to be fair Ghazan killed his own brother. I was busy breaking Cheng out at the time."

"It doesn't matter." He spun and kicked Sukka knocking her off balance. "You're now a member of the Red Lotus and have condoned what they've done to my friend. That makes you guilty."

Sukka recovered and ran at the boy as she sheathed her blade. "I'm not opposed to that."

" _Bara told me about this once. She must be a Chi Blocker."_ Hong Li began to dodge her attempts to hit him hit him dropping his sword in the process. _"I have to take her out and fast."_

He took several hits to his left arm making it impossible to bend from there. He clenched his teeth and slammed into Sukka knocking the woman over. He then raised his good arm bringing up a plate he sent her way.

Sukka sprang off her hands landing on the plate and jumping off it. She then drew her boomerang and threw it nailing Hong Li in the head. When she hit the ground, she rolled to her feet only for her own boomerang to his her in the head.

She caught her boomerang and put it away before running at Hong Li with her sword drawn once more. Hong summoned his sword back to his currently unable to bend arm. The two reneged in swordplay.

 _ **Iroh vs Cheng**_

Cheng kicked at Iroh, "This just keeps getting better and better. Now I get to fight the crown prince of the Fire Nation. Li must be jealous."

Iroh fought back with his fire, but it was a stalemate between the two.

Iroh thought, _"This guy. His fighting style is unlike anything I've come across, and there's no time to find an opening. Still, if I can just keep him busy, then that's good enough."_

Cheng spotted Ghazan struggling, so he made a break from Iroh. Iroh turned and realized where he was going. He gathered lighting and fired it after the Metal Bender. Cheng saw it coming and cartwheeled away.

He then hoped to his feet and placed his hand on Ghazan bending the cable off. "Huh, I thought for sure you'd have had him? Did you use the son thing?" He pulled Ghazan with him as another bolt came at them. "Guess it doesn't matter. Go help the others while I continue to fight."

Cheng hoped over Ghazan and ran back to Iroh reengaging him as Ghazan ran towards the large battle.

Cheng happily said, "See that's the good thing about this group. They don't tend to question my happy personally when it comes to our work."

Iroh couldn't believe this guy. "I'm not going to fall for that again. You are not getting away from me."

Cheng said, "Trust me, I didn't want to leave you, but my friend needed help. You understand, right?"

The fight continued between the two.

 _ **Big Battle**_

Bara ran towards the battle and slid the moment a Combustion Blast came is way ending up in between Asami and Mako behind a metal plate with Beifong and Bolin to. A curved Combustion Blast came at them, but Su, with her boys, bent up another plate blocking it.

"What's been going on? Has anyone been able to get close?" Bara quickly asked as they joined them.

Beifong replied, "That blue fire is far hotter than normal flames and he just creates more over the metal if we try to put it out. If we hold a metal plate, he zaps us."

"Any time we poke our heads up, we get blocked by either Ming-Hua or Zaheer while P'Li attempts her Combustion Bending at us." Mako added.

"The guards have been doing everything they can, but it's not enough." Asami finished.

If this weren't such a dangerous situation, Bara would have applauded Mako's memory.

Beifong looked at her sister. "How did they get in here."

Su said, "I don't know, but we're not letting them escape."

Zaheer turned to his group. "I'm going to create some cover. Once we've broken free, we'll get the others and get out with Korra. One Avatar is better than none."

Zaheer drew in the black smoke that Li's fire created intending to create a smoke screen, but one of the guards shot out a cable wrapping Zaheer's arms. He then yanked bringing Zaheer away from his comrades.

That guard then ran off to fight him with another guard. A person jumped over the fire and Bara recognized him as Ghazan. Ghazan landed with the group and slammed his hands on the ground turning it to lava.

"Saying he was my son did nothing. Yu must have gotten to him before us and told him everything. Ghazan stated.

Li said, "None of that matters now. What does matter is that we keep them away from the Water Avatar until Zaheer can get back to us."

He shot lighting at Mako, but he ducked avoiding it.

"We need a way over that moat now." Asami said.

Su looked up. "We don't need to go over. Lin and I can drop in from the dome on cables."

Bara said, "I'm going to drop in to."

"No, you are not. You're one of their targets." Beifong began.

Bara simply said, "I'm either a part of the perfectly rational plan, or I activate my Avatar State right now and rush them. Either way, I'm getting to Korra."

Beifong nodded, "Fine, you're coming to, but that doesn't matter since we'll be blown up the second that three-eyed freak sees us."

"She's a Combustion Bender. If one of you can stun her, then she'll be knocked out temporarily." Su reasoned.

"Bolin can land a shot." Mako offered.

Bolin was surprised. "I can?"

Mako nodded. "Yes, you can. You did it to Wing, you can do it to her."

Bolin realized what he was saying. "Right. Okay, I can do this."

Su said, "You'll need to hit her before we drop down."

Bolin nodded, "You can count on me."

Su, Beifong, and Bara crept away from the action.

 _ **On Top of Zoafu**_

Bara, Lin, and Su followed Huan, Wing, and Wei to the hatch above the battle.

"Open the hatch." Wing stated into the radio.

Lin, Bara, and Su took their places.

Su said, "If we get in trouble, bend us up."

 _ **With Sukka**_

She saw the hatch open and realized what they were trying to do. "Cheng, we need to break up or fights!"

Sukka kicked Hong Li in the chest sending him away before running towards the battle only to be confronted by two guards that got in her way.

 _ **With Cheng**_

"Cheng, we need to break up our fights!" Sukka's voice rang out to him.

He noticed that the hatch was opened and figured out pretty fast what they were trying. Iroh took advantage of the situation slamming Cheng with fire and sending the Metal Bender into the ground,

Cheng jumped back to his feet dropping his smile and attacking Iroh with kicks that were at least twice as fast. Iroh adjusted to them and they continued to fight leaving Cheng hoping that the other members could stop them.

 _ **Inside**_

"Bolin, there in position." Mako stated.

"Tell them to go." Bolin ordered.

Mako asked, "What are you saying!?"

Bolin had been sizing up the shot. "Just trust me. I got this."

"Are we good to go?" Su's voice came over the radio.

Mako looked at his brother before sighing. "Alright, I trust you." He picked up the radio. "We are a go."

Su, Lin, and Bara jumped through the roof. and P'Li looked up. Bolin then took the shot hitting her as the Combustion Blast started up causing it to back fire blowing up on the Red Lotus members and knocking them all out.

Mako happily shouted, "I'm never doubting you again little bro!"

Beifong, Bara, and Su landed with Bara picking Korra up and slinging her over his shoulder. Beifong and Su each hit Ming-Hua and Ghazan respectably knocking them out, again, for the moment. Su then tugged on the cable and they were bent up.

Zaheer knocked the two guards he'd been battling into the water and saw both Avatars slipping out of their grasp. "No."

Sukka saw it to. She drew a flash pellet throwing it down and blinding her guards before running over tackling Iroh from behind sending him away. She then turned to Cheng.

"We need to stop them. Get us up there." Sukka ordered.

Cheng nodded completely serious. "Right, a one-way trip straight to the top."

Cheng bent the ground launching them into the air after the receding people as Zaheer used his glider to do the same. Zaheer spun and kicked air at Bara. The Earth Avatar saw this and generated his own air.

He used it to propel him and Korra out of the line of Zaheer's shot. Su then threw four small knifes into Zaheer's glider puncturing the left-hand side and sending the Red Lotus leader slowly back to the ground.

Beifong noticed Sukka and Cheng. She bent the metal off Su's arms and clothes and formed two decent sized shots. "Bara, I need some air!"

She then bent the shots at the pair as Bara propelled them faster with his air preventing Cheng from bending them in time. The shots hit the pair and sent them hurtling straight towards the ground.

Cheng bent a metal plate and used it to catch him and Sukka before bending them safely to the ground as Bara, Beifong, Su, and Korra were too close to the top to catch. Sukka, Zaheer, and Cheng landed with the rest of the group.

Zaheer angrily shouted, "We failed!"

He Air Bent all the heat out of the lava and used the smoke to create cover. When the smoke cleared, The Red Lotus were gone.

On top of the dome Su said, "They can't be far." She grabbed the radio. "Guards, search the entire estate."

 _ **Su's Office, Some Time Later…**_

Iwai was tending to Korra, Su and Lin stood behind the couch she was lain on, and Bara, Iroh, Asami, Mako, and Bolin sat on the other sofa.

Iwai gave Korra a drink of an antidote. "This should neutralize the toxins."

Beifong angrily turned to Su. "How could you let this happen? You assured me that this was one of the most secure places in the world."

"It is." Su defended. "I don't know how this happened. Obviously, this was a well-planned operation, so don't blame me."

Bara turned to Iroh. "Thanks man. Without you, I'd never have been able to fight or rescue Korra. You guys would have had to rescue us both."

Iroh smiled, "You saved us from our collapsing house besides keeping you two safe is why I'm here."

Iwai finished. "It seems as though they had some inside knowledge of Zoafu. They must have been working with someone."

Korra sat up and held her head. "The guards. It had to be one of them."

Iwai said, "I agree."

"Question them all." Su angrily ordered. "Whoever betrayed my city will suffer the consequences."

 _ **Interrogation Room, Next day**_

Beifong, Korra, Bara, and Su all stood behind Iwai as he questioned the guards asking them their name, where they were last night, and if they had any knowledge of the people who tried to kidnap Korra or Bara.

They went through a few guards before getting to Varrick. From 9 to 10 he checked for tics. Then he did his Varrick calisthenics followed by 30 minutes of breath holding. He even filmed the whole thing.

Beifong accuses Su. She gladly takes the seat saying her name, that she's the daughter of Toph and only sister to Lin, and that she had nothing to do with the attack. The next guard is brought in.

Hong Li who Iwai ask, "Give me your name and tell me where you are from."

Hong Li replies, "I'm Hong Li and I was born and raised here in Zoafu."

"Do you have any knowledge of the people that tried to kidnap the Avatars?" Iwai asks.

Hong Li replied. "I only know that the woman I fought was a skilled Chi Blocker and swordswoman. She also had flash pellets and a boomerang if I'm remembering correctly."

Iwai suddenly became very interested. "Did you help the attackers enter Zoafu last night?"

"No." Hong Li replied.

"You're lying," Iwai accused.

Hong Li was shocked. "What, but Bara's my friend. I'd count him as one of my best. I'd never do anything to hurt him that includes not hurting Korra."

Su walked over, grabbed his shirt, and slammed Hong Li into the wall. "How did they get in and out? Where are they now?"

"Su, put him down." Bara ordered.

"He is a traitor to his clan. I'll put him down in a cell." Su replied.

Hong Li was frightened, "I swore to protect Zoafu. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"You probably lied then to." Su angrily stated.

Bara clenched his teeth and put his arm on Su's shoulder. "Su Yin of Zoafu, put down my personal guardsman right now."

Su dropped Hong Li and Bara stepped in between them.

"You would protect…" Su began.

Bara held up his finger. "Right now, I still think you are a good person, but if you finish that sentence, then I will return it back on you 10-fold."

He and Su stared each other down.

Bara finally said, "If he were a criminal here, then that is not the same as everywhere else. Just like the same can be said for Varrick since he is here and not serving time in Republic City.

Last night Hong Li arrived in nothing but normal clothes, and he fought with us against the Red Lotus. For 8 years I remained in this Kingdom and visited Zoafu regularly. I know Hong Li. I trust him with my life."

"I suggest we search his place. That should clear this up." Iwai offered.

Bara shook his head "What good would that do? Evidence can be planted as any officer or detective could tell you. Plus, Hong Li is…" He looked at Iwai. "Hong Li is 18. The Red Lotus had to have formed more than 16 years ago."

Korra followed his gaze realization dawning on her as well. "He's the only one who could keep a secret in this city."

Iwai looked around the room as everyone was now staring at him. Even Su, though hers was a look that only contained a hint of accepting this as the truth,

Iwai put his hand under the table. "You have no idea what's coming Avatars."

The ground opened, and Iwai vanished collapsing the hole after him which shook the ground of the tiny room. Before anyone could process what happened, Bara heard a small beeping and remembered the placement of Iwai's hands.

"Korra, destroy that wall, now! Hong Li, help me throw this table!" Bara ordered as he coated his fist in metal.

Korra reacted instantly smashing the wall down. Bara and Hong Li, who'd also coated his hands in arms in the metal from his armor, lifted the table. They then threw it outside. The bomb under the table went off and the flames raced towards them. Korra bent the fire dissipating it and protecting everyone in the room.

Su fell to her knees. "I… I can't believe it. I trusted him."

Beifong used her seismic Sense on the ground. "He's collapsed the tunnel behind him."

"I want guards to search Iwai's house, Guards to search all of Zoafu, and Guards to search the area around the outside of the city. Iwai must be captured." Beifong ordered a female guard that had shown up.

 _ **Su's Office, Night…**_

Team Avatar, Lin, and Su were waiting.

The female guard from earlier ran in and Lin asked. "What did you find?"

"We located another destroyed tunnel behind a book case in Iwai's house. There was also another bomb before it ready to detonate. We believe this is how the Red Lotus entered Zoafu. We then found what we believe to be the end of both tunnels. there was no sign of him other than some fresh tire tracks." The female guard reported.

Su stated, "I thought we were family. Turns out it was all a lie."

"The Red Lotus is more powerful and dangerous than we thought." Mako summed up.

"That's why we have to find them." Korra said determined. "We're going to hold off our search for Air Benders and hunt down Iwai. Naga can track his scent."

"I bet if we find Iwai, we'll find Zaheer." Asami added.

"No, we're not hunting this group." Lin firmly stated as she stood up. "There could be other secret agents in other parts of the world that are looking for you right now. I'm taking you back to Republic City where I can protect you."

"Chief Beifong, what can you do that Su hasn't already done? At this point our only option seems to be stopping them." Bara firmly stated.

"It's too dangerous. Neither you nor Korra are going." Beifong firmly stated.

"This is our job Beifong. What do you want us to do? Let the Red Lotus run wild and throw who knows what out of balance." Korra asked.

Su stood up. "Enough. You two, listen to Lin. I promise you that Iwai and everyone he's working with will be brought to justice."

"I suppose." Bara sighed.

"I guess." Korra stated.

Su said, "Now, why don't you all get some rest. I'll have my people prep your air ship and you can leave in the morning."

 _ **Korra's Guest House, Some Time Later…**_

There was a knock at the door and Korra answered it to find Su. "Su!"

She asked, "Do you really think Naga can track Iwai?"

Korra nodded. "Definitely."

Su brought out a key. "Here. there's a jeep packed with supplies by the East gate. It's all gassed up and ready to go."

Bara smiled, "Thanks Su. We'll make sure to find Iwai and bring him back."

Korra nodded, "Alright, let's get this guy."

 _ **East Gate**_

They were about to leave when they heard footsteps running towards them.

They then saw Hong Li who wasn't wearing his armor and had a pack on his back. "Wait for me!"

Bara was surprised. "Hong Li? What are you doing here?"

Hong Li stopped before the group. "I'm coming with you."

Bara asked, "Did Su send you?"

Hong Li shook his head. "No, I left a note saying I quit."

"Are you sure you wanted to do that? Are you sure you want to come with us?" Bara asked. "Think about what you've done."

"They framed me, attacked the Avatars, and have hurt my best friend. I've done enough thinking. I want to do this." Hong Li firmly stated.

Korra said, "Then welcome aboard.

Korra and Bara mounted Naga while everyone else piled into the jeep. Soon they were underway hot on the trail of Iwai.

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: Wow lots of Yu this chapter, he certainly will be more useful in helping rebuild a nation rather than working guard duty somewhere. I liked the interactions between Yu and Kya, I never realized that they were friends, and maybe more someday.

Quillion9000: When I conceived that little plot thread I thought the same thing. I mean training an Avatar full time is easier when you a have someone who has trained the other elements himself.


	41. The Stakeout

_**A Village**_

The group had been going for a long while now when Naga began really sniffing the village they came to.

"Iwai has definitely been through here." Korra stated assuredly before petting Naga. "Nice tracking girl."

"Let's ask around. Maybe someone's seen him." Mako stated.

The group entered a bar that seemed unsavory. On the wall there hung 6 posters one for Iroh, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Korra, and Bara.

"Hey, it looks like the Earth Queen's looking for you guys." Hong Li stated.

Mako looked at the description. "Wanted by her majesty, the Earth Queen, for crimes against the kingdom." He glanced at Korra. "I'm guessing this is because we took her Air Benders."

"There's actually more under Bara's. Also wanted for abandoning his bride on the day of their wedding." Bolin stated.

"That isn't even a crime even if I did it. Stupid Earth Queen." Bara angrily stated.

"Those Air Bender's weren't hers to keep." Korra angrily stated. "Bara's my boyfriend. I swear if I ever see her little queen face again I'm going…"

Asami looked at the crowd as they began to stand and draw their weapons. "Uh guys."

"It would be best if we continued on our way." Iroh stated.

The group left the bar with Korra making sure everyone knew she was watching them.

 _ **Zoafu**_

Lin arrives at the Yin household walking up to Su. "Where is everyone? I've been waiting to leave for half an hour."

"And good morning to you to Lin." She held up her hands. "Now don't get mad. Korra and Bara are fine. I'm just waiting to hear that they tracked down Iwai."

"What, you let them go?" Beifong angrily asked. "I thought we were on the same page about this. Then you go and stab me in the back."

Su calmly said, "Relax. One of my guards quit and went with them. They'll be fine. You can't control every move the Avatars make."

Lin walked off. "I can try."

 _ **Outside the Misty Pounds Oasis**_

Naga stopped before a rock and Korra said. "Naga's found something." She bent the rock away revealing another jeep and Naga nudged her. "Sorry, I forgot to bring treats." She petted her. "But, good girl."

Naga walked away and smacked Korra with her tail.

"This must be Iwai's jeep. He can't be far." Asami stated.

"Bolin and I will investigate the Misty Pounds Oasis and see if he's held up there." Mako stated.

"I'm coming to." Korra stated firmly.

Mako said, "No, the rest of you need to wait here in case he comes back. To many people in the town would draw unkneaded attention."

Bolin excitedly said, "Oh, we should wear disguises. Pretend that we're going undercover. That way no one will recognize us."

He then began pulling out the rain ponchos from the jeep.

"You're just going to draw more attention to yourselves if you wear those." Hong Li walked to the back of the jeep and drew two bags, his and Iroh's. "If you're going in, you're going to need genuine disguises." He pulled a set of each of their clothing throwing Iroh's to Mako and his to Bolin. "You guys are about our size so those should work."

Iroh nodded. "That is a clever idea. They can pose as soldiers hunting a criminal of both Zoafu and the Fire Nation."

Mako and Bolin walked around a boulder and changed. When they came out, Mako was wearing Iroh's red outfit without the pin and Bolin was wearing Hong Li's outfit.

"Now we just need our undercover identities to really sell it." Bolin stated.

Mako began walking off. "We already have our identities. I'm a soldier of the Fire Nation and you're a guard from Zoafu."

"We need more." Bolin pleaded.

Mako began walking towards the oasis. "No, we don't."

Bolin followed him saddened.

 _ **Misty Ponds Oasis**_

They walked into the oasis and came upon a man showing spirits out of his bar.

"Let's see if this guy knows anything." Mako stated before he and Bolin walked up to the man. "Excuse me sir but were looking for a criminal. Sixty, balding, wearing glasses, and a green robe."

"He also has this weird piercing that goes from his nose to his ear. It freaks me out." Bolin stated.

The tender replied, "Yeah, sounds like a guy that came by last night. I told him we had the best drinks in the Earth Kingdom and he called me a liar."

"Sir, any idea where we may find this individual. I assure that it is a matter of up most importance." Mako stated.

"I'm sorry, but I don't." The man became saddened. "Though he was right. Our drinks are terrible."

 _ **Outside the Oasis**_

Asami was going through Iwai's jeep as Korra sat on a rock staring at the Misty Pond Oasis.

Bara hoped up and sat down next to her. "Everything okay? You've been glaring at that town for a while now."

Korra sighed. "I'm just frustrated. What does Zaheer want with me. With you. At first you were captured and had to be rescued. Then the Red Lotus comes after you again intending to kill you while attempting to catch me. Just a short while ago, they attempted to catch us both."

Bara shrugged. "I may not know what his goals really are, but I do know that the seven us will stop him and his Red Lotus. They may have incredible Benders, but we shouldn't sell this group so short."

"Hey everyone, I think I found a clue." Asami called.

This prompted Hong Li, Iroh, Bara, and Korra to gather around.

Korra took the note. "Xai Bau's Grove. Sundown." She put the note down. "That must be when and where Iwai's going to meet Zaheer."

"That doesn't sound like anywhere in this world." Bara stated.

Iroh nodded, "I can concur. I've been around the world and have never heard of this Xai Bau's Grove." 

A bunch of little spirits landed on the car and began making sounds.

Hong Li looked at them. "Think these little guys know where it is?"

Everyone turned to the spirits and Bara got an idea.

He looked at the spirits. "Okay I'm going to need your guys' help. Make that sound if Xai Bau's Grove is in the material world." The spirits stayed silent. "Okay, now make that sound if Xai Bau's grove is in the spirit world."

The spirits made their sound again.

"Then all we have to do is enter the spirit world and find this grove. We do that, and we find both Iwai and Zaheer." Korra stated.

"That's an option, but they won't be there until sundown today and just entering the spirit world could place us anywhere. It would be easier for us to find Iwai and stakeout where he is. That way we can enter the spirit world near him and end up in roughly the same place." Bara stated.

"So, this means we still need to wait for Bolin and Mako to finish their reconnaissance of the Misty Pond Oasis." Iroh stated.

 _ **Misty Pond Oasis**_

Bolin plays with a spirit and gets his finger bitten. He then sees two people who are looking at him. Bolin thinks they're a couple of bounty hunter, so the two brothers run and duck into an ally losing them. They see Iwai and tail him back to an inn. Mako tells Bolin to keep an eye on him while he goes back to the group.

 _ **Outside Misty Pond Oasis**_

Mako walks up to the group. "We found Iwai hiding at an inn."

"We found something to." Asami stated.

"He's going to be meeting Zaheer at a place in the spirit world at sundown." Korra added.

Bara finished. "Now we're going to stakeout Iwai and make sure he only meditates in his room. When he does, Korra will go in after him to find Zaheer."

 _ **Misty Pond Oasis**_

The group enters the inn as Pabu tackles one of the smaller spirits outside.

Mako says. "Good afternoon. We'd like a room on the ground floor across from room 102. Please."

"Forget it. The last time a bunch of teenagers stayed here, they trashed the whole room" The old lady behind the counter stated.

The bounty hunters found them with the man saying, "We found you."

Bara got ready to Air Bend, Asami got into a fighting stance, Bolin got ready to bend some Earth, Hong Li had reached into his bag producing some metal to bend, Mako had fire in his hand, and Korra and Iroh both created daggers of fire.

"No bending in here. Take it outside." The old lady scolded.

The man smiled. "We're not here to fight you. We're here to meet Nuktuk."

Everyone returned to normal.

The woman brought out a poster and pen. "We're your biggest fans. Could you make it out to Lily and Makow."

"I'd be happy to. Always great to meet a fan." He began signing the poster.

She then brought out a Nuktuk doll. "I made this doll for you."

It squeaked.

"It's cute." Bolin said hesitantly.

"Why didn't you tell me your friend was a mover star. I'd be happy to rent you any room in the inn." The woman happily stated.

"We'll take the one across from 102." Bara stated.

The woman replied, "That room is far too small for the 7 of you."

Bara nodded, "Trust us, it'll be perfect."

 _ **Room**_

Naga was put in the back of the inn after it was revealed that the room was small with only one bed. Mako and Bara stood on either side of the window while Korra sat on the small chair in front of it.

Hong Li, Asami, Bolin, and Iroh pulled straws to decide who got to sit on the bed. Hong Li and Asami won sitting a fair distance apart. That put Bolin and Iroh on the floor. The three at the window soon saw Iwai looking around.

Korra said, "There he is."

"He'll probably be doing that quite often until sundown trying to make sure no one followed him." Mako stated.

Bolin began pacing the room. "I thought stake outs were supposed to be exciting. This isn't at all."

He looked at Hong Li and his bag. "You wouldn't happen to have any snacks in there, would you?"

Hong Li replied. "Nope. Just some metal to bend and one of those metal cable belts from Zoafu."

Bolin looked at the dresser. "Maybe there's something in there." He opened both draws and came across a Pi Sho board. "Look, a Pi Sho Board. Who wants to play me?"

"I'm in." Asami said switching places with Iroh on the floor.

Bolin was unsure. "I don't know. I mean no offense, but I learned street Pi Sho from Shady Shin. I am pretty good."

"So, I learned how to play from my dad. The diabolical genius. I'll destroy you." Asami retorted."

Bolin narrowed his eyes. "Looks like we have ourselves a Pi Showdown."

They set up the board and began playing. Then Asami took a moment to think.

"I don't want to rush you, but let's speed things up a bit." Bolin stated.

Asami asked, "Why, this game is all about slow, methodical strategy."

Bolin shook his head. "No, it's not. It's a fast-paced, edge of your seat game of chance. Don't think, just go."

"I don't know what Shady Shin taught you, but it wasn't the real Pi Sho." Asami stated.

Iroh chimed in. "Actually, you are both right. Pi Sho has been rumored to have existed for 10,000 years. There are countless variations developed over the centuries and every culture has its own rules and variations of the game."

"That's no help at all. Korra and Bara, as the Avatars you need to standardize these rules." Bolin firmly stated.

Bara shook his head. "Not happening. Many people have found good friend through showing how they play Pi Sho. I at least have no plans of throwing off something that promotes balance."

Korra was still looking out the window. "Agreed."

Asami beat Bolin. "I win."

"That was just a fluke. Best 2 out of 3." Bolin stated.

Time wore on with Bolin losing game after game until finally he almost had it.

"Yes, looks like I have you on the ropes with this one." Bolin stated.

Asami smiled. "I can't believe it. You may have me with this one.

Then Pabu, with the Nuktuk plushy in mouth, jumped of the bed and onto the board running the game.

Bolin despaired. "No Pabu!"

"Everyone, it's sun down. Time to move." Mako declared.

Korra Air Kicked the door in, and they found Iwai meditating. Korra sat on the bed across from him and began meditating herself.

 _ **Spirit World**_

Korra opened her eyes to find herself in a grove. She walked a few feet before spotting Iwai and Zaheer, so she hid behind a tree.

Zaheer asked, "What happened back at Zoafu? You said we wouldn't have any problems getting the Avatars."

Iwai replied, "Sir, I warned you about every variable. Provided you with all the information. I went above and beyond my duty. Your men should have accounted for all the variables.

Zaheer asked, "Where is your body now?"

Iwai replied, "It's at the Misty Palms Inn, but I was not followed."

"You left a lose end." Zaheer replied.

"I assure you, I tied them all up." Iwai stated.

"No, you are the lose end" Zaheer firmly stated.

He then grabbed Iwai and Korra showed herself. "Zaheer!"

He vanished and threw Iwai into the Bog of Lost Souls. He then reappeared before Korra.

Zaheer said, "Seems he was mistaken. He was followed."

"That's right. We knew he'd lead us straight to you, so what did you do to him?" Korra asked.

"He will spend eternity in the Bog of Lost Souls which just leaves the two of us." Zaheer replied.

He took a seat.

"I want answers Zaheer." Korra stated.

Zaheer said, "I suppose you and Bara are owed that much. Very well, what would you like to know that you do not already."

"Why did you take Bara? Why did you try to take me? Why are you trying to capture us now when by accounts you tried to kill Bara the next time you went after him?" Korra asked.

"We originally took Bara to mold and shape him towards the proper ideal of balance. I will admit that we made mistakes. Then we learned of you. Another Avatar. The one people proclaimed as official.

That should have been given the case of the cycle. To us, you were the chance to start over. It was at this time that Unalaq informed us of who you really were." Zaheer began.

"Wait, my uncle was a member of the Red Lotus? What do you mean when you say Balance?" Korra asked.

 _ **Cave**_

The Red Lotus were waiting as Zaheer meditated. "Avatar Korra and Bara. Misty Pond's inn. Find them."

P'Li addressed everyone. "You all go. I'll stay here and make sure his body is safe."

Ghazan, Ming-Hua, Cheng, Li, and Sukka all left the cave.

 _ **Spirit World**_

Zaheer replied. "I met your uncle when we joined the Red Lotus in our teenage years. It would be some time before he acquired the knowledge of Raava and Vaatu and Zagi and Wan. This was after Bara had been reclaimed mind you.

Once we found out what you could do for the world, opening the portals, we no longer had need of Bara. If we had gotten you, we could have taught you so much. We could have molded you into a better Avatar."

"It sounds like you wanted to brainwash me. If you treated me like you treated Bara, then I doubt the result would have been any different." Korra sated.

Zaheer shook his head. "True. I do regret how we treated him thus why your treatment would have been different from his. We would have shaped you into a proper Avatar without going so far."

 _ **Misty Palm's Inn**_

Mako was looking out the window of Iwai's rom. He quickly turned to the group. "We got trouble. 5 Red Lotus members somehow tracked us down."

Everyone was shocked.

"This isn't good. Korra hasn't returned from the spirit World." Bolin stated.

"Bara, take Naga and get Korra out of here." Iroh firmly stated.

Bara said, "I can't just leave you guys."

Hong Li said, "As it stands you're the best equipped to protect her in case we can't stop one of them from following."

"Normally we wouldn't send either of you away, but I think the situation calls for it." Asami stated.

Bara sighed. "You 5 better not go dying on us."

He put Korra on his back. Mako opened the door and The Earth Avatar slipped around the building mounting Naga with the still meditating Korra. The polar bear dog took off into the desert.

Bolin and Hong Li then ran out the room collapsed the walls of all the rooms around them as the other three came out of the room ready to fight.

 _ **Hong Li vs Cheng**_

Hong Li had put his belt on and floated two pieces of metal out of his bag. He slipped them over his arm creating gauntlets before running at Cheng. They collided with a punch and kick.

Cheng smiled. "Oh, Sukka told me you were more of the combative bender. So, it'll be punches vs kicks. These fights are at least fun for me if nothing else."

Hung Li swept Cheng's last leg sending him to the ground. "If you do not take this fight seriously…" He shot out his cables. "…then you will lose."

Cheng sprung to his hand and spun bending the cable, with his feet, right back at Hong Li. Hong Li retracted the cable as Cheng jumped back to his feet ready to continue.

"If that's what you really want…" Cheng's tone changed from happy to cold. "…then I shall oblige."

Cheng charged at Hong Li his kicks came at nearly double the speed. Hong Li opened his eyes wide, but his training wasn't for nothing. He blocked the kick finding himself pushed from the impact.

Cheng took out another piece of metal and quickly fashioned a shield making it just in time to block the next kick. This time he held firm surprising the Red Lotus member. Hong Li spun kicking the Metal Bender away.

Cheng chuckled. "Usually, when I get serious, most Benders can't stand up to me. You and the prince have held up well."

Hong Li answered by placing the shield in front of him and ramming into Cheng slamming him into a building. Cheng smiled and placed his hands on the shield bending part of it away and slamming it into Hong Li.

He followed up by rapidly kicking Hong Li in the chest. He gave one final kick sending Hong Li into the wall. Cheng then bent the earth around Hong Li leaving only his eyes and mouth uncovered.

Cheng was happy again. "That was a lot of fun."

 _ **Iroh vs Li**_

"I do love when family gets together, don't you Iroh?" Li asked as he bent blue flames at the Fire Nation general.

Iroh created two flame daggers that he used to slice through the flames as he ran at Li. "So, you're Li." He got up close and continued slicing at the now dodging Red Lotus member. "I've heard of you." Li created his own daggers and began fighting with the exact same style as Iroh. "You bring great dishonor to our family."

Li said, "You think so? It doesn't matter since I never really cared about the family to begin with. I'm simply after the eradication of royalty and leaders. You know why my dearest family member?

It's because people can be driven crazy by the expectation or fear that comes with taking power. The thought that those closest to you will one day betray you. There are also those that take their power and abuse it like our line has done before."

Li spun sending flames at Iroh. The general canceled those flames with flames of his own.

"You're wrong. If you serve your people and govern them fairly, then none of what you said comes to pass. Our family has always just problem that have trickled down our line."

He charged in blasting more fire. "It all began with Sozin and continued down the line with Ozai. They twisted the Fire Nation into their image leading their kids down the wrong path. Unfortunately, you were affected as well. You are the last remnant of the old Fire Nation. You will not succeed just like those before you.

Li let Iroh draw in close before quickly collecting lightning. Iroh tried to jump back preparing to redirect it, but it was too late. He took the light heading on and was knocked out.

"You claim we are doomed to fail, but I see a bright future for us." Li stated.

 _ **Asami vs Sukka**_

"Hiroshi Sato's daughter. You know, I greatly respected the man." Sukka stated.

"That makes one of us." Asami coldly said.

"I wonder, how will those self-defense classes he put you in stack up to someone who's spent years training." Sukka stated.

Asami ran at Sukka and leveled her shock glove at the Red Lotus member. She thrust it forward only for Sukka to dodge catching Asami's arm and throwing the girl into the ground.

"Doesn't seem like they stack up all that well." Sukka stated.

Asami wrapped her feet around Sukka's and rolled taking the Non-Bender down. She then jumped to her feet and punched the glove down. Sukka rolled out of the way and the electricity, from the glove, discharged harmlessly into the earth.

Asami smiled. "I don't know, it seems like my self-defense classes are holding up quite well."

 _ **Mako and Bolin vs Ming-Hua and Ghazan**_

Mako shot fire Ming-Hua's, but she dodged every strike or blocked what she couldn't. Bolin shot the earth up forcing Ghazan back. That didn't last long as Ghazan turned the earth into lava sending it back at Bolin.

"Oh yeah, Lava Bender." Bolin stated as he got an idea. _"Hopefully this works."_

He stood his ground and moved his arms thinking of bending the lava away from him and Mako.

"I did it Mako!" Bolin happily shouted. "I'm a Lava Bender."

Ming-Hua shot her water arms at Bolin, but Mako came in with an ace kick shooting out fire that destroyed the arm. "I'm really happy for you bro, but do you think we could celebrate after we're done?"

Ghazan put his arms down to the ground and ran at Bolin while creating lava. "That wasn't too bad kid, but let's see how you do against someone who's had years to master the art."

Ghazan launched all the lava at Bolin, but he redirected it at Ming-Hua forcing the Red Lotus member to latch onto a higher floor just to dodge it. Mako jumped, and thrust his leg forward generating fire. He nailed Ming-Hua in the chest.

She sailed right through a door. Bolin began firing earth at Ghazan, but the Red Lotus member just turned it to lava sending it right back at him. In return, Bolin would redirect it away from himself.

Then Mako landed on the ground and began attacking Ghazan from behind forcing the Lava Bender to switch to earth. He brought up two walls, but they were quickly torn down by the Bending Brothers. They just began laying into Ghazan pushing him farther and farther back until he was up against a wall.

"Give up Ghazan, you can't fight both of us." Bolin stated confidently.

Bolin was shot with a quick bolt of lightning knocking him out. Mako sprung back as a rock from his left came at him shot forth by Cheng.

Ghazan chuckled. "I'm not alone."

Ghazan and Cheng shot rocks at Mako lining him up just right. Li then slammed him in the chest with fire sending him straight through a doorway and into a shallow closet. Ming-Hua then appeared and grab Mako by the throat lifting him into air.

 _ **Misty Palms Inn**_

Ming-Hua then grabbed Bolin's unconscious body. Cheng then used his Earth Bending to trap Asami in place since Sukka had her full attention.

Ming-Hua said, "Cheng, Sukka, and Ghazan, fan out and find the Avatars. Cheng and I will take care of these five."

The three Red Lotus members ran behind the room and each fanned out from there figuring they had to have escaped this way.

 _ **Spirit World**_

"You still haven't answered one of my questions." Korra stated. "What's your idea of balance?"

"We must remove all who bear tittles. Remove the idea of the four nations. That is what we would have taught you among your bending." Zaheer stated.

"That would bring imbalance to the world." Korra stated. "There may be leaders who don't do right by their people, but they don't deserve to die. Their kingdoms don't deserve to be thrown into chaos." Korra retorted.

"What about Fire Lord Sozin. The Air Nomads were nearly wiped out by his order. The Earth Queen imprisoned the new Air Benders and cares only for her security and wellbeing while her citizens suffer.

The incompetent President who almost let the world fall to ruin. It was only saved by your groups hand. True freedom can only be achieved when oppressive governments are torn down.

As for your claims that it would be chaos, you would be correct, but that is the natural order. Now let me ask you a question. Do you know who once said that the new cannot exist without the destruction of the old?" Zaheer asked.

"No." Korra simply replied.

"Wise Guru Laghima. An Air Bender." Zaheer informed.

 _ **Material World**_

Bara could not stop worrying about everyone as Naga got farther and farther from the Misty Palm's Oasis. Then Naga was stopped as a pyramid of earth.

Bara looked around. _"Is this the work of the Red Lotus? Did they catch up?"_ He shook his head. _"No, they couldn't have gotten past everyone so soon. That means these are the Earth Queen's men. Looks like we just found our way out of here."_

Bara was already devising several plans that would enable Korra and him to get away.

 _ **Spirit World, Some Time Later…**_

"You know, being locked away for so many years…" He stood up. "…I was beginning to lose hope, but then I awoke with Air Bending powers. I now know that I will be the one to destroy the old world, and plant seeds for a new world to flourish."

Korra stood up. "Zaheer please, as an Air Bender you could help make a positive difference in the world instead of destroying it."

"You're a very smart young woman Korra, but you must realize that once change begins, it cannot be stopped. Even by the Avatar." Zaheer stated.

"Then I have one more question. If you capture me and Bara, what you do you intend to do with us?" Korra asked.

"You'll have that answer soon enough. The Red Lotus should have you by now. See you in the physical world." Zaheer warned before leaving.

 _ **Camp by the Desert, Day…**_

Korra opened her eyes and found herself on a dolly, in a stray jacker.

"Zaheer, you tricked me!" Korra yelled as she struggled.

Bara said, "Good, you're back."

Korra turned to see Bara who was in the exact same situation. "Bara, are you okay? Where's the rest of the Red Lotus?"

"Relax, we're fine. The Red Lotus didn't get us, the Earth Queen's forces did. Don't worry about that either. We'll be able to escape when the time is right. For now, we just need to bide our time." Bara calmly stated.

"Okay, but, where are we? Where's everyone else?" Korra asked.

Bara replied, "They stayed back to cover our escape. At this point they're either free and looking for us, or they've been captured because Zaheer wants to get at us. As for where we are? Best I can tell, it's a desert outpost or camp."

 _ **Cave**_

Ghazan, Ming-Hua, Li, Cheng, and Sukka returned throwing their captives on the ground.

"The Earth Queen's army got the Avatars before we could." Li reported.

"We did capture these 5 and figured you could find a use for them." Ming-Hua stated.

Zaheer looked at them. "Load them in the truck. We're taking a trip to Ba Sing Se."


	42. Long Live the Queen

_**Desert Camp, Early Morning…**_

Korra and Bara were being loaded into an air ship.

"So, any of you guys heard of the Red Lotus? A group of powerful Benders. Active about 16 years ago. Tried to kidnap us like you're doing. Their back, and they're going to kill the Earth Queen unless you do something about it." Bara calmly stated.

"Yeah, I'm sure there's such a group. You two can tell us all about it on the way the Ba Sing Se." The captain of the ship scoffed as he followed them on board.

Korra tried to struggle free. "We're telling the truth. If you don't do anything, then she will die."

 _ **Inside the Air Ship**_

Both Avatars had their dollies strapped to a metal wall as the air ship took to the sky.

Bara addressed the soldier. "You know you could just let us go, right. I mean do you honestly think we were stupid enough to be in the desert alone?"

"Nice try, but we didn't see anyone for miles. Now, this compartment isn't going to open until we reach Ba Sing Se." The solider replied.

"You do know how stupid it is to leave us in here, right? This is a metal compartment, not made of platinum, and we can both still bend." Bara warned.

"Nice try, you can't bend with how we have you strapped down." The solider stated.

Bara sighed, "I'm starting to think no one picks up a history book. You do know King Bumi broke out of a metal box, and he couldn't even Metal Bend." He looked at Korra. "By the way, you owe me 5 Yuans."

Korra asked. "How was I supposed to know you'd be right?"

"I love you, but it wouldn't hurt for you to pick up a history book. There are countless examples of people who just don't seem to learn from the past." Bara stated.

The soldier angrily said, "Enough." He looked at them. "Can you really Metal Bend like that?"

Bara shrugged. "I don't know." He looked at Korra. "You want to give it a try."

Korra moved her neck forward and a chunk of metal from the wall broke off hitting the soldier and knocking him out before he could yell for help.

"Tarrlock definitely had a better way of holding me." Bara stated as he began moving his head shaping the metal into a deformed looking sword. "These guys could have at least put us in platinum boxes." He began cutting the straps.

"You were right." Korra admitted.

Bara chuckled. "They knew how to hold you. You didn't even think of bending with our heads, but I'll let it rest now."

"Thank you." She bent off some of her own metal and followed Bara's example. "Now let's hurry up and get out of these bindings before more soldiers show up to check on him."

 _ **In a Truck**_

Things were cramped with Mako, Bolin, Asami, Hong Li, and Iroh all pressed against one wall, tied up, and Cheng, Sukka, Ghazan, Ming-Hua, and Li all sitting on a bench against the other wall. Zaheer and Phi Li were sitting up front and the only ones with any real space.

"If you think holding us hostage will give you some leverage to use against the Avatars, you're going to be very disappointed." Mako stated firmly.

"Can't we just enjoy our time together in silence?" Ming-Hua angrily asked.

"I'll be quiet when you agree to at least let Asami go. I mean you don't need 5 captives." Hong Li offered.

"That's where your wrong. I would have killed Prince Iroh already if we didn't need him. In truth, you're the only expendable kid." Sukka retorted.

"I'm not afraid of any of you. None of us are." Hong Li firmly replied.

Iroh said, "I can't figure any of you out. The second time you went after Bara, you tried to kill him. By all accounts you should be trying to kill Korra and Bara, yet your trying to capture both. What are you after?"

"We don't have to explain our actions to you. All you need to know is that the world will be changing for the better." Ghazan replied.

"You tried to murder your own son. I don't think a guy like that should be telling anyone what a better world is." Asami angrily retorted remembering her own father.

Things were silent for a few moments until Bolin spoke up. "So, you guys were locked up for 13 years, huh? That must have been crazy boring."

Cheng smiled. "Tell me about. Nothing exciting ever happened. The guards refused to do any sparing, so I didn't even get to see a good fight."

"Okay, but what did you guys do then. I mean did you sing songs? Do crafts?" Bolin asked curious.

"Not a lot of crafts in an active volcano." Ming-Hua stated.

"I must have renamed the consolations about a million times. When it rained, that was a big event." Ghazan added with a slight smile.

Cheng smiled. "I suppose I did eventually find enjoyment in that as well."

Li smiled. "Some of you were luckier than most. I only ever got to stare at rubber walls and be fed my food by the guards."

Bolin looked at Sukka. "What's your story? Why did you join Amon? Why are you a part of this group? Your grandfather was Sokka, Chief of the Southern Water tribe and friends with Avatar Aang.

Sukka closed her eyes. "Where were my grandfather's friend when we were attacked? Where were any of his friends? My father was Chief of the Southern Tribe, but that meant little when faced with bandits that wished them dead.

I was lucky to have survived and was sent adrift in the ocean. I don't even know how long I was out there until Amon found me. He took me and raised me. I was glad to help him achieve his goals.

Then Avatars and the Council got in his way. He was killed. From then on, I knew the truth. It was never about Bender vs Non-Benders. It was about tittles. Tittles that give people power.

That is why I'm a member of the Red Lotus because they will reform the world granting it a new freedom. No more tittles filled with power. No more Avatars that pollute the world with chaos."

Iroh sighed sadly. "You know, my grandfather is a great man, but he has always said that he has his regrets. He was filled with anger and hunted the Avatar. He could never truly help his sister."

He looked at Sukka a fellow grandchild like him. "He could never locate you. He spent months looking. They all did. At this point, all I can say is that I'm sorry, but if you continue down your current path, then it makes us enemies."

Sukka replied, "I accepted that as truth long ago Iroh just as I accepted where I am now."

Zaheer said, "Ghazan, gag them. Cheng, bind the two Earth Benders. We're almost there."

 _ **Air Ship**_

Bara and Korra stepped onto the ground still bound in their stray jackets and the muzzles still over their faces. The door opened, and a soldier walked in only for Bara to Air Bend himself into the man's gut.

He slammed the man into the wall outside the container knocking him out cold. Bara then walked into container finding Korra knocking the previous soldier out once more.

Bara happily said, "Good, they're out. The only thing left is to get these stray jackets." He braced himself. "Alright hit me."

Korra began bending fire, with her feet, at Bara hitting the stray jacket.

 _ **Earth Queen's Palace**_

The Earth Queen asked, "When are the Avatars scheduled to arrive?"

"The air ship already left Fort Bosco and should be arriving in a few hours." Gun replied.

The Earth Queen was pleased. "Excellent, bring them to me as soon as it lands."

Gun nodded, "Yes your majesty, but first there are some people here who captured all of the Avatars' friends. They also say that they have information of the whereabouts of your missing Air Benders."

"Send them in." The Earth Queen stated.

The Red Lotus entered and threw everyone before the Earth Queen. Bolin and Hong Li were bond with metal bent around their torsos, legs, and necks with a rod connecting all three parts of metal. the rest were tied with rope.

"I remember all but this young man. Who is he?" She questioned Zaheer.

"Your majesty, that young man was found among the group defending the others. I thought you would like to have him to, so we made sure to include him among the rest." Zaheer replied.

The Earth Queen raised and eye brow. "This had better not be a ploy to raise the bounty just like the information you say you have on my Air Benders."

"We do not want a bounty for any of them. We just prefer to do a thorough job. These five are simply a thank you gift for taking the time to talk with us." Zaheer assured.

The Earth Queen was happy. "How very magnanimous. So, where are my Air Benders."

"Your majesty, that is what we wish to discuss. We can tell you exactly where your Air Benders are once you hand the Avatars over to us." Zaheer replied.

"Who told you I have the Avatars?" She asked.

Zaheer smiled. "How I know is of little consequence. What is important is that if I found out, then others will to. It would end up putting you a difficult position."

"Is that so?" The Earth Queen questioned.

"The Avatars imprisonment would make the other nations turn. Cause quite the sticky international incident. If you let me take them today, then no one would be able to say that you ever had her in the first place. You would then get your Air Benders back without the other nations interference. We both win." Zaheer offered.

"What do you plan on doing with the Avatars if I saw fit to grant such a request?" She asked.

"All I can say is that I have business with them, but they will no longer trouble you. I can assure you of that. Before you send these ones away, a little advice. The ones bound in metal should remain that way or they will be able to break free." Zaheer stated.

The Earth Queen thought it over. "I find these terms agreeable. Gun, escort these people to the anti-chamber until the Avatars arrival." Gun lead the Red Lotus away. "Send these 5 to the dungeon."

The Dai Li opened the ground, and everyone fell in.

 _ **Air Ship**_

Bara and Korra were officially free, and Korra said, "Let's take control of this ship."

Korra kicked the door open. A soldier ran at them, but she bent air at him sending the soldiers into the controls. She then hit the captain only allowing him to hit the distress signal. The alarms were going off, and the ship was rapidly approaching the desert.

" _We're going to need some help. Please come to my location."_ Bara thought before turning to his girlfriend. "You're lucky that I love you, and that we still have a way out of this desert."

"In my defense, this ship is a hunk of junk." Korra defended.

Bara sat in one of the chair and gripped it. "Brace for impact."

The ship hit a large sand hill.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Korra and Bara climbed to the top. "Fang should arrive soon, so all we have to do is wait."

The four crewmen climbed up top with them.

"Is everyone alright?" Korra asked.

The soldier who'd been guarding them said, "Like you care."

His friend asked, "What the heck happened?"

Bara smiled. "I can take that one. You guys wanted to take us to the Earth Queen, and we disagreed. We then warned this soldier that we could still Metal Bender with our heads, but he didn't believe me.

We escaped and made our way to the bridge where my girlfriend accidently broke your air ship. In her defense, this thing is from Cabbage Corp. Great morals but terrible craftsmanship. Now we're in the deserts and we're going to leave."

The captain said, "You aren't going anywhere. You two are going to stay put and wait for a replacement ship with us."

Bara rolled his eyes and bent the metal railing capturing all four soldiers before they could even move. "I swear, you intend to get captured, and your captors suddenly think you can't defend yourself."

He bent railing away from the men and considered taking it with him. He ultimately decided to bend it back into place deciding to wait until he could get his weapons back from Naga.

"Wait, did that sand dune just move?" Korra questioned.

Before anyone could answer, there was a dragon's roar as Fang near the ship. The thing under the sand quickly left.

"It's a spirit!" One of the soldiers shouted terrified.

"That's my dragon." He and Korra began walking down the ship. "You're more than welcome to come with us or you can stay here and wait for that thing to come back. Your choice."

The soldiers all looked to their captain. "Let's go."

They all got on the dragon and flew back to the Misty Pond's Oasis.

 _ **Earth Queen's Palace**_

The Red Lotus were relaxing in the Anti-Chamber when a Dai Li agent hurried by the doorway.

"Looks like he's in a hurry." Zaheer got up. "Wait here."

He ran after the agent before jumping through the open doors of the throne room and jumping to a higher place, so that he could hear what was happening.

The agent knelt. "Your majesty, we received a distress signal from the air ship carrying the prisoners. We believe that it crashed in the Sea Wong Desert. We believe that the Avatars may have escaped."

"This is outrageous." The Earth Queen angrily declared. "Send another air ship to retrieve the Avatars immediately."

"It's already on its way your majesty." The agent replied.

Zaheer made his way back to the anti-chamber and told everyone what he heard.

"What are we going to do now?" Ming-Hua asked.

Ghazan said, "There's no way we could track them down before the Earth Queen."

"There's no way they'll be lucky enough to catch them again." Sukka stated.

"It doesn't matter because we're through chasing her. It's time we made her come to us." Zaheer stated.

Zaheer led the other members to the throne room blowing the door open with his Air Bending. They then made their way towards the throne.

The Earth Queen was offended. "What is this rift raft doing in my throne room?"

"Apologies your majesty." Zaheer bowed. "We couldn't help but overhear that the Avatar wouldn't be joining us today."

"The Avatar is still in my custody; however, ease dropping on royal conversations will land you in a cell next to those five you brought in. Now, if you value your freedom, you'll tell me where the Air Benders are, now!" She commanded.

Zaheer said, "That wasn't the deal."

"I will not barley words with bounty hunters. Seize these hoodlums and throw them in prison until they decide to show proper respect for the crown." The Earth Queen ordered.

The Dai Li surrounded them, and P'Li knocked them away with her Combustion Bending. Some more agents came throwing their Earth Hands, but Cheng and Ghazan threw them right back.

Li was blasting the Dai Li with his blue flames while Ming-Hua hit them with her water. Sukka was easily disabling everyone that came her way. Zaheer didn't even have to lift a finger.

Gun ran as the Earth Queen hid behind her throne. "Gun! Get back here and lay down your life for your queen. You coward." Zaheer made his way up the steps. "You wouldn't dare attack a queen."

Zaheer Air Bent onto the top of her throne. "I forgot to mention something to you. I don't believe in queens." He bent the air from her lungs. "You think freedom is something you can give and take at will. To your people, Freedom is just as essential as air. Without it, there is no life." He bent the air away. "There is only darkness."

 _ **Dai Li HQ**_

Li made his way deep underground until he entered a room filled with Dai Li agents. They all turned to face him as he held a blue flame over his open palm.

"My mother once led you. Clamming power over you. It is a shame that I am not her. I recognize what you could become and know that you would try to take power in the wake of what has happened. I will make ensure that doesn't happen." Li stated.

The Fire Bender got to work ridding the city of the Dai Li.

 _ **B**_ **a Sing Se Communication Center**

Zaheer, P'Li, and Sukka made their way to the console as the man in the chair turned angrily saying, "You cannot be in here."

"There is no need for alarm. I need to make an announcement to the entire city. How do I do that?" Zaheer asked.

"Who do you think you are?" The man asked.

"This is the man who liberated your city by the killing the Earth Queen. He wishes to announce it to the city. Won't you help him?" Sukka stated.

The man shook his head firmly. "What? No. If that announcement…"

Sukka knocked the man out and began turning the right dials. "There you go sir."

Zaheer nodded and grabbed the microphone. "Citizens of Ba Sing Se. I have an important announcement to make. Moments ago, the Earth Queen was brought down at the hands of revolutionaries including myself. I'm not going to tell you my name because my identity is not important.

I'm not here to take over the Earth Kingdom. I think you've had enough of leaders telling you what to do. It's time you found your own path. No longer will you be oppressed by tyrants. From now on you are free. I deliver Ba Sing Se back into the hands of the people."

 _ **Wall between Upper and Middle Ring**_

Ghazan bent his lava into the wall breaking it apart.

 _ **Wall Between Middle and Lower Ring**_

Cheng bent all the metal he could forming it into plates that he stuck in the wall. He then pushed them apart tearing the wall apart.

 _ **Prison, Some Time Later…**_

Mako and Iroh were hard at work torching through the metal that bound Hong Li's torso while the prisoners celebrated the Earth Queen's death. Asami was trying to unlock the door, and Bolin was about as helpless as Hong Li.

"We have to get out of here. Zaheer just took out the Earth Queen and Korra and Bara are next." Mako stated.

They finally got through and Hong Li was able to move his right arm. He bent the metal off himself then Bolin before turning his attention to the door. He stopped when all the doors but theirs suddenly opened.

"Hong Li, I didn't know you were that good at Metal Bending, but you sort of forgot our door." Bolin stated impressed.

"I don't think that was Hong Li." Asami stated.

Zaheer and Ming-Hua appeared in front of the door. Iroh and Mako unleashed their fire at the pair, but Ming-Hua blocked it and hosed everyone against the back wall of the cell.

"Listen to me. I'm going to set you free, even you Iroh, but I want to talk to you first. I have a message for the Avatars." Zaheer stated.

 _ **Misty Pond's Oasis, Evening…**_

Bara could see the oasis and a familiar figure laying in the sand near the town. "Master Zuko's here." Bara took the dragon down nearby and everyone got off with Korra and Bara facing the four soldiers. "So, what are we going to do now?"

The captain said, "You know, it seems that whatever conflict you have with the queen is above our pay grades." He held out his hook. "Thanks for not stranding us out there."

Bara shook it. "It wouldn't have been right."

"I'm sorry I stranded us out there in the first place. I honestly didn't mean for that to happen." Korra admitted.

The man held out his hook hand to her and she shook it. "We were taking your captive." He turned to his men. "I think we could use a drink."

The soldiers left them, and Naga ran over knocking both Avatars over and licking their faces

"Easy girl, did you think we weren't coming back for you." Korra happily stated.

Bara sighed and smiled. "It's good to see she got away alright."

The pair got up and Bara retrieved his glider and arm guards before he and Korra made their way to a bar where they saw Beifong, Zuko, and Tonraq. They instantly ran over.

"What are you all doing here?" Korra questioned.

Tonraq hugged Korra. "Korra, you're safe."

"Yeah, we made it out of the desert thanks to Bara and his dragon." Korra replied.

Zuko stood and happily bowed to them both. "Avatar Bara, you have become quite the young man since I last saw you. Avatar Korra, I haven't seen you since you were a little girl."

"Thanks for ditching me back at Zoafu." Beifong simply said.

"I'm not apologizing. We're adults and aloud to go where we choose." Bara replied before turning to Zuko again. "I'm sorry Master Zuko. Your grandson was likely taken by the Red Lotus and brought to Ba Sing Se with our friends."

Zuko nodded a little saddened. "Yes, I fear the news could be worse than we think." He looked at the Avatars. "The Earth Queen was killed, and we believe it was the Red Lotus."

Bara sighed. "Yes, that was another possibility to, but I like to think that our friends are ensuring his safety."

"This is only the beginning." Korra stated.

* * *

Lelouch of Zero:Excellent chapters, I'm liking having Hong Li and Iroh around, even if they still get captured.

Quillion9000: Thanks.

Dark Blue Wing:ok, very good story, I think it's really interesting that there are two avatars, even though I still have many doubts, if Bara is the real avatar, that means that it is the reecarnation of Ang and the other avatars that we know? So what happens to Korra, how does Raava's power spread? where was all this time? In addition, if Bara is the real avatar, then he is from the earth kingdom, when the nation should be water. Why was the cycle altered or how was the thing ?. I would like to see more of Bara's mother, I think she has lacked time on screen, I think she deserves a bit, even more now with what has happened, I say they killed her husband and biological or not they persecuteher son, that It should not be easy for anyone, I think she and Bara deserve to spend some time together.

Quillion9000: Yes, Bara is the Earth's Avatars so he is the reincarnation of Aang and every Avatar we know and know of. Raava merege with Wan, and I went with something that was stated in the series for her power. It was said that if Raava killed Vaatu, then he would just reform 10,000 years from her and vice versa. Now, with Raava merging with Wan and dying it meant she would be reborn into a new vassal in about 10,000 years.

The Cycles. Bara would have been born into the Water tribe, but Korra was already there as technically an Avatar, so the cycle went to the Earth Kingdoms instead. With this new format you can use this cycle Wan and Kora were/are fire and water Zagi and Bara were/are air and Earth born 10,000 years later, you will have another Fire Nation born citizen and another Air Nomad. That's still 10,000 years later. By then, there's no telling what the world would be like


	43. The Ultimatum

_**Upper Ring**_

Mako, Bolin, Iroh, Asami, and Hong Li all ran outside the palace as rioters and looters moved around a burning Ba Sing Se Taking whatever they like. Guards were ever joining in.

"I can't believe this. The Upper Ring is in chaos." Mako stated.

"Should we do something?" Bolin asked.

Iroh said, "This is not the battle we must fight. We need to get to Bara and Korra and deliver the message."

Hong Li nodded. "Once we are all together again, we can come up with a proper plan."

"At least we know where to start. I'd hate to think where we'd be if Bara didn't have that spirit dragon." Bolin sighed gratefully.

Asami said, "We can talk more once we commandeer an Air Ship and are in the skies."

They all agreed running to one of the only ones remaining. It was currently filled with looters.

Mako said, "Excuse me." Everyone turned to him. "I'm with the Republic City police and I need to commander this air ship to get an important message to the Avatars."

They just got back to looting.

"Guys, I got this." Bolin addressed the masses. "Hey, the Queen's gold is on the third floor of the place."

The looters happily left, and Hong Li closed the door. Asami then got in the pilot's seat and took the air ship up. They flew over the lower ring.

"I can't believe Ba Sing Se has fallen once again." Iroh stated sadly remembering the stories his grandfather had told him.

"Wait, our family. Asami, can put the ship over that apartment?" Bolin quickly asked. "We have to get them out."

Asami nodded. "You got it."

Bolin and Mako slid down the roof and climbed down to their family's apartment before climbing into the window.

"Bolin and Mako? What are you guys doing here?" Their uncle Chou asked.

"We're here to get you out. This whole block is about to go up in flames." Bolin quickly explained.

Mako said, "The air ship is on the roof. Let's go."

Tou said, "We can't. Grandma refuses to go."

"This place is my entire world. I will not leave." Their grandma stubbornly stated. "I'm so glad you both came back for a visit. Sit down and have some tea."

The smoke began to filter in from the hallway which was currently on fire.

Bolin said, "Grandma, if there's one thing Mako and I learned from all our years on the street it's that your always home so long as you're with your family."

"I'm not going." Their grandma refused.

Mako sighed. "We tried it your way." He put her over his shoulder. "Now we do it my way."

Bolin nodded. "We're rolling out."

"Wait." Their grandma said bringing Mako to the picture of the Earth Queen and grabbing it. "Okay, let's go."

They got their family into the air ship and left Ba Sing Se behind as the apartment burned down behind them.

"Thanks for getting us out of there." Tou stated. "I mean, I probably could have done it myself, but thanks."

The grandma was about to hang then panting when she noticed Iroh. "You are Prince Iroh. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Iroh looked to Mako and Bolin.

Bolin shrugged. "Grandma loves royalty."

Iroh nodded. "Thank you for your offer, but I am quite cable of getting what I need myself."

Mako stood before everyone. "Alright, I know you have all been through a lot recently, but we cannot take you to safety just yet. We have a message that we must deliver to our friends."

"On that note, we'll be going to the Misty Pond's Oasis to begin our search." Hong Li finished.

 _ **Misty Pond's Oasis, Some Time Later…**_

Asami brought the ship down and everyone entered the village.

Bolin then stood before the entire group. "Okay guys, this is the last place we and the Avatars were together." Pabu ran up his shoulder. "Let's split up into teams and scour the town."

Pabu squeaked and Bolin turned to him. "Yes, you'll be put on a team to Pabu." Bolin came to a realization. "Pabu?" He hugged the fire ferret. "I 'm so happy to see you buddy."

Grandma leaned over to Mako. "Why is Bolin hugging that big rat?"

Mako replied, "Pabu is his pet and he's a fire ferret."

"Why is he kissing it?" Their grandma asked.

Mako sweat dropped. "He really loves his pet."

Korra and Barra ran out. They came to stand in a group with Iroh, Hong Li, Asami, Bolin, and Mako.

Bara hugged Iroh. "Iroh, I'm so glad still alive man. When I heard about the Earth Queen, I feared the worst." He parted and looked at everyone else. "I'm glad to see you all made it as well."

Korra happily said, "That goes double for me."

"I'm just glad the Earth Queen never got her hands on you two." Hong Li happily proclaimed.

Bara chuckled, "Her soldiers are good people, but terrible at restraining benders."

Beifong, Tonraq, and Zuko joined the little reunion.

"Good, you guys aren't dead." Beifong stated.

Mako said, "Don't get mushy on us now chief."

Iroh walked up to his grandfather and the two shared a hug. "I am glad to see you again Grandfather."

Zuko happily said, "As am I." They parted and Zuko smiled. "Your mother never would have let me hear the end of it if you'd died."

Hong Li sighed, "I hate to break up our reunion, but Zaheer gave us a message. He's currently on his way to the Northern Air Temple as we speak."

Mako nodded. "He says he's going to wipe out the new Air Nation and everyone in it unless Bara and Korra turn themselves over to him."

That news shocked the Avatars to their core.

"He's threatening innocent lives just to get to us." Korra firmly stated.

One thought, that he couldn't help, went through Bara's mind causing him to shed tears. "Opal and my uncle are there to."

Korra grabbed Bara's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. Bara wiped his eyes.

Tonraq said, "He could be bluffing."

"He's already taken out the Earth Queen. I don't think a man like that bluffs." Hong Li stated while shaking his head.

"We have to radio Tenzin and warn him that the Red Lotus is coming." Korra stated.

"I agree, but there's no radio in the air ship." Mako stated.

Bara said, "Then we must get to Zoafu. As it stands, it's the nearest place with a radio and strong enough signal."

"We can at least reach my sister with the radios we have in the jeeps. Hopefully she can get a message to Tenzin at the Air Temple before we get to Zoafu." Beifong stated.

 _ **Zoafu**_

Everyone got off the air ship and walked to Su

Korra asked, "Did you have any luck getting through to Tenzin?"

"No one's answering." Su was worried. "What is Zaheer is already up there? I never should have let Opal go."

Beifong put a comforting arm around her sister. "It's going to be okay Su."

"I hope so." Su stated.

 _ **Radio Room**_

Everyone stood around the radio.

A metal bender said, "We have a strong signal, but no one's answering."

"I'm going to ready an air ship ready. With a full force of the Metal Clan's security backing us, we can take them." Su firmly stated before walking away.

"Me and Korra are going to meditate into the spirit world. Harmonic Convergence only happened a couple of months earlier, so maybe Aang can appear like Roku did and give us some advice." Bara firmly stated.

"I'll watch over your bodies." Asami stated.

"I have to go speak with my grandfather." Iroh stated.

"Mako and I will stay here and continue trying to reach the temple." Bolin stated.

"I'll go and help Su ready that air ship." Tonraq stated.

Hong Li said, "I need to ready for combat myself. When we go up against the Red Lotus, I want every tool at my disposal."

"I'm going to take a nap." Mako and Bolin's grandma chimed in.

 _ **Spirit World**_

Bara and Korra opened their eyes finding themselves in an ancient Grove. "This is where I spoke with Avatar Zagi." Bara stated.

"Okay, so how does this work?" Korra asked.

"Usually we tend to just appear before the Avatar." Aang said appearing before them with a smile. "You were right Bara, but Harmonic Convergence's effects will soon dissipate fully, and you once again will be the only one who can see us. I know Harmonic Convergence isn't why you've decided to seek my guidance. You wish to know what you should do concerning Zaheer and the new Air benders."

Bara sighed, "Yeah, we're lost on this one Aang."

Korra asked, "What would you have done?"

Aang said, "Rebuilding the Air Nation was always my biggest dream. I am proud of the work you two and Tenzin have done. The decision you must make is not a simple task and I think it must be done by you two alone.

I will not offer my input on this, nor will I find fault in either choice you make. That is all I can offer you. If you feel as though you need an answer, then I'm sure another of Bara's lives can provide it."

Aang vanished leaving them alone.

"Bara, I-I don't know." Korra stated sadly.

"Me neither, but he's right. This must be our choice and no one else's." He hugged her. "We'll get through this together."

Korra smiled. "Yeah, we will."

 _ **Material World**_

"Did you get into contact with Avatar Aang? Did he give you the advice you needed." Asami asked.

Korra nodded. "I think we got exactly what we needed."

Hong Li appeared decked out in his metal armor and a cable belt around his waist. "We got through to the Northern Air Temple."

They all followed Hong Li inside

 _ **With Iroh**_

Iroh found his grandfather getting the dragon ready for travel. "Grandfather, I know you have to return to mother, but I wish to stay and help the Avatars."

Zuko nodded. "Do you understand that you will not be so lucky if you go up against them again? Every time they have let you go, it has not been from the goodness of their hearts. If you go up against them again, they will not hesitate to kill you."

"That holds true for anyone who stands against them. They killed Bara's father. They would have killed his uncle. They would have killed any of my friends. I wish to see this through to the end." Iroh stated determined.

Zuko smiled. "You are becoming a fine young man Iroh." He hugged his grandson. "I'm proud you. Just promise me that you'll come back to me and your mother."

Iroh hugged his grandfather back. "I give you my word that I will do everything I can to come out of this alive and well."

They parted and Mako ran up to them. "We got through to the Northern Air Temple."

They ran back to the radio room.

 _ **Radio Room**_

Everyone converged in the room as Bolin spoke to Meelo on the radio.

"Who's this?" Meelo asked.

Bolin was exasperated. "I've been telling you thins for a while now. It's Bolin."

"Bolin's not here right now. Can I take a message?" Meelo asked.

Bara grabbed the microphone. "Meelo, this is your commanding officer. Go get your dad. Now."

"Yes sir." Meelo stated.

"Hello, this is Tenzin." Tenzin replied.

"Tenzin, listen to me carefully. Zaheer is on his way to the temple, and he's coming for the Air Benders. You must get everyone out of their immediately. Drop everything. Leave. Now." Korra quickly explained.

"Oh no." Tenzin stated.

"What? What's going?" Korra asked.

"It's too late. He's already here." Tenzin stated.

 _ **Northern Air Temple**_

The air ship, carrying the Red Lotus, was flying outside the window to the radio room.

"What is it daddy?" Meelo asked.

"We need to get everyone out of here." He picked up his glider. "Stay close to me."

They flew out the window landing before Bumi, Kai, and a few other Air Bender.

"What's going on Tenzin?" Bumi asked

"It's Zaheer. Round everyone up. We need to get to the bison and evacuate immediately." Tenzin ordered.

 _ **Practicing Area**_

Dah and the other Air Benders were practicing their forms as Yu watched.

"Very good Dah. Tenzin's lessons have really been paying off." Yu praised.

Kai ran over to the group.

"Everyone, we have an emergency. We're evacuating the temple. Come on." Kai stated.

Yu nodded. "You heard him. Let's go."

They ran for the door only for lava to spring up from the ground.

"Look out!" Kai warned.

Dah, Kai, and another Air Bender bent at the ground getting away from the lava. Yu then ran forward and stood protectively front of the Air Benders as Ghazan and Li revealed himself on the roof.

 _ **Meditation Room**_

Kya was leading a meditation class that included opal and the remining Air Benders.

Bumi opened the door. "It's Zaheer. We have to leave."

 _ **West Bridge**_

They almost made it to safety until Ming-Hua took Opal captive.

Sukka stood next to her placing the black bladed sword against Opal's throat. "No one's going anywhere."

 _ **East Bridge**_

Tenzin was getting his family out when Zaheer landed on the bridge and Cheng climbed up the side coming to stand beside his leader. Tenzin moved to stand protectively in front of them.

Zaheer smiled. "The entire family is here."

 _ **Room**_

Everyone had been gathered together.

Zaheer looked at Tenzin. "It is an honor to meet a true Air Bending master."

"What do you want from us?" Tenzin asked firmly.

"I want nothing at all. In fact, if you all cooperate, then you'll walked out of this situation unharmed." Zaheer replied.

Yu angrily said, "If you're not after us, then you're after Bara and Korra. You know they'll come for us."

"Very perceptive." Zaheer praised.

"I will never let you get them." Tenzin firmly stated.

Zaheer said, "You don't have a choice."

Tenzin replied. "Yes, I do." He stood and blew them all back. "Jinora, get everyone out of here. Yu, Bumi, and Kya, help me hold them off." Tenzin jumped back as P'Li sent down a Combustion Blast from the air ship. "Stay out of her line of sight. Go!"

The Air Benders ran as P'Li took more shots at their retreating forms. The air ship went after the Air Benders as Tenzin, Yu, Bumi, and Kya squared off with Zaheer, Sukka, Ming-Hua, Cheng, Ghazan, and Li.

 _ **With the Air Benders**_

They came to the tunnel and began running to the bison. They quickly had to retreat as P'Li fired off her Combustion Blasts at them.

"It's too dangerous. We'll never make it to the stables with her up there." Opal said scared.

Kai was deep in thought.

 _ **Tenzin vs Zaheer**_

Tenzin began blasting the Air Bender. Zaheer climbed to higher levels with Tenzin following him. He got Zaheer's foot forcing him to hit the roof of one of the buildings. Zaheer got up and continued to lead Tenzin higher as their battle continued.

 _ **Bumi and Kya vs Cheng, Li, and Ming-Hua**_

Yu took the water from the fountain and formed an arm out of water exactly like Ming-Hua. He then thrust it forward catching Ghazan at Sukka pushing them out of the room before following them.

He ducked under some earth flung by Cheng and made it out as Kya blasted the Metal Bender in the back with some water. She quickly had to defend herself as Ming-Hua came at her with ice now on the end of her water arms.

She avoided the swinging ice before breaking one of them and flinging it back at the Red Lotus ember. Ming-Hua redirected the ice, sent another icicle, and a large chunk of ice right back at Kya.

Kya was able to deflect and break the icicles before being pushed back to the wall and taking a huge chunk of ice to her midsection. Cheng then took a large chunk out of the floor and flung it at Kya.

She ducked under the rock and grabbed water from the fountain hosing both outside and right over the edge. Kya walked out holding her right shoulder as the water flowed down after them.

Cheng was thrown back to the top as Ming-Hua slowly rose having created six arms and smiling at Kya. She pushed the Water Bender back into the room and went after Kya as Cheng followed her spotting Bumi dodging lighting shots from Li.

Bumi used his Air Bending to launch down to the bottom floor only for the earth beneath him to shake. Bumi flipped himself off with Air Bending and faced Cheng as Li jumped down behind him. Li prepared a lightning strike and Bumi got an idea.

He used his Air Bending at the last second possible going under Cheng's legs as Li shot off his lighting. It Cheng, and Bumi thought he had him only Cheng had protected his legs by covering them in earth.

Bumi leapt to his feet and hopped on Cheng's back wrapping tightly to him. Cheng bent some earth up slamming Bumi off. Ming-Hua hit Kya to his side. The two went back to back panting as the three Red Lotus members circled around them.

"I see you're having as much fun as I am." Bumi stated.

 _ **Yu vs Sukka and Ghazan**_

Yu ran out and faced both Red Lotus members. Neither side making a move as they observed one another.

"I'm impressed Yu. You managed to make up for the loss of your arm by picked up Ming-Hua's skill." Ghazan stated.

"I had to do something to reclaim my fighting prowess." He shot his arm out catching Sukka and flinging her off the side of the temple. "I think it good for only a couple weeks of work." Yu stated determined to end this quickly.

Ghazan sent a wave of lava at Yu. The Air Nation advisor shot his water arm up grabbing a ledge and swinging until he jumped landing behind the Lava Bender. He then kicked water at the Red Lotus member sending him into his own lava.

Ghazan merrily made the ground hard once more landing safely and sending more lava at Yu. Yu jumped back and shot icicles, made from his arm, at Ghazan. The Lava Bender created his glave and spun it through the icicles melting them.

Sukka, who'd caught herself with her sword, had climbed back up and got behind Yu hitting his good arm with her chi blocking. Yu spun around and smashed his water arm into Sukka sending her straight into a wall past Ghazan.

He was panting. _"I need to stay on my toes."_

 _ **With the Air Benders**_

P'Li kept sending Combustion Blast down on all the Air Benders.

"I can't wait any longer." Kai said as he took the glider Dah had.

Jinora was concerned. "What you are you doing?"

"Whatever I can." He ran out. "Get to the bison and get out of here."

Kai managed to dodge a blast from P'Li and make it to the edge. The Red Lotus member sent down another blast. It missed him striking the nearby and sending the young Air Bender off the cliff.

He opened the glider and flew at her avoiding the shots she sent his way. Everyone ran at the bison as P'Li spotted them. Kai saw this and glided back around. P'Li was about to hit everyone when Kai Air Kicked her.

Her shot struck the cliff above them. P'Li glared at Kai and took aim at him sending a shot his way. Kai noticed it coming and spun as much air around himself as he could before the shot hit him. He then fell out of the sky.

Jinora had tears in her eyes. "Kai! No!"

The Air Benders made it to the bison only for P'Li to scare them away with another Combustion Blast. They were at her mercy now.

 _ **With Kya and Bumi**_

The siblings had been forced to the edge by a combination of rocks from Cheng, fire from Li, and water from Ming. They closed in on the ground and Cheng slammed his hands into the ground destroying the edge and sending them over.

Ming-Hua then blasted them with water forcing them away from the trees. Cheng then slammed his hand on the ground sending them over. They were quickly approaching the road leading up to the temple, so Bumi grabbed Kya.

He then used his remaining strength to Air Bend below them. He managed to prevent them from smashing into the ground, but they still hit it hard enough that it prevented them from getting back up.

 _ **With Yu**_

Yu was exhausted and used his last card that he just made up on the spot. He hammered his water hand into the ground freezing the whole area. He then skated across it slamming into Sukka.

She hit the ground and slid straight into the wall. He then moved in on Ghazan, but the Lava Bender wasn't going down so easy. He moved the earth under the newly created ice and slammed it into Yu knocking the instructor out.

 _ **With Tenzin**_

Tenzin was still fighting Zaheer and he eventually knocked the Air Bender to his knees. He moved in to continue until P'Li shot the wall to his right knocking the Air Bending master down into a courtyard.

He caught himself with his Air Bending and faced Zaheer only for Ming-Hua to hose him with water. Cheng and Ghazan then sent rocks at him knocking him down. He got to his feet and spun avoiding the flames Li sent his way.

Sukka threw her boomerang hitting Tenzin in the head and enabling Ming-Hua to nail him with some ice. He was surrounded by everyone as slowly rose to his feet blowing both Cheng and Li away.

He pivoted past Zaheer's air strikes and blew Ming-Hua back. He spun generating air that he coated himself in before P'Li shot him with a Combustion Blast. It wasn't strong enough.

He was slammed into a wall, but still Tenzin refused to go down. He slowly rose to his feet with his back against the wall. He had injuries everywhere and was panting heavily as the Red Lotus came to stand before him.

Zaheer said. "Give up. It's over."

"As long as I am breathing, it's not over." Tenzin firmly stated.

He shot out a blast of air at Zaheer only for the Red Lotus member to dodge it and Air Blast Tenzin back against the wall. Every member just began wailing on the exhausted Tenzin.

 _ **With Kai**_

A baby bison licked Kai's face waking him up. He saw that he was hanging from a tree by his left foot. He got himself out and the bison caught him.

He pets the baby bison. "Thanks buddy. Yip Yip."

He rode off in search of his fellow Air Benders.

* * *

Dark Blue Wing: great chapter, I like how things are going, also having Hong Li and Iroh around, in addition to knowing a little more about Sukka's motives for her actions

Quillion9000: I had to bring more people onto this Team Avatar, or they would have been creamed long ago. Iroh was an early choice since the beginning, and Hong Li followed shortly after. He was a very minor, so I decided to use him more. In the next chapter, he's going to have a very important role to play. Honestly, I'm looking forward to posting next chapter, but I will wait until tomorrow. It is crazy though. Especially near the end. A very special fight will take place.


	44. Enter the Void

_**Air Ship, Near the Northern Temple**_

Tonraq, Su, Beifong, Bolin, Mako, Iroh, Asami, and Hong Li all stood around a map of the temple strategizing how to save the Air Benders while Korra and Bara stood together looking out the window at the ground darkened by the clouds above.

"I say we make our approach from the west. Drop down from the air ship on cable. Ambush the Red Lotus before they know what hit them." Su offered.

Lin said, "It will never work. That Combustion Bender will pick us off one by one."

"You have a better idea?" Su asked.

"Yeah. We come up from the valley, scale the side of the mountain, and take them off guard." Beifong replied.

"That could work." Tonraq stated.

"That would give them the high ground. If they spotted us, Ghazan would melt the mountainside, or Li would pick us off with his lightning." Hong Li chimed in.

"What if a number of us disguised ourselves as merchants? When the time is right, we launch an attack from the inside while another group launches an attack from the outside. While we distract the Red Lotus, a third party enters the temple through the secret passage and rescues the Air Benders." Iroh offered.

"The Red Lotus likely have at least two people guarding the Air Benders. The moment the attacks happen, they could take everyone out." Asami stated.

"I got it. I could disguise myself as a lost hiker. Once I'm inside the temple, I could distract them with bird calls getting them away from the Air Benders." Bolin offered.

Bolin began whistling and cawing.

Mako was in disbelief. "Bird calls, really?"

"I don't see you offering any suggestions." Bolin stated frustrated.

"It doesn't matter. There's only one plan that will work." Bara began sadly.

Korra finished. "Me and Bara must give ourselves up."

"We'll find another way." Tonraq stated.

"We've talked it over a great deal and given it a lot of thought. We have to do this." Korra stated.

"You can't seriously expect us to sit aside and let Zaheer take the two of you." Asami stated.

"The world has been out of balance for far too long. It needs the Air Nation." Korra began.

"We won't let Zaheer destroy it and everyone we love. Help us save the Air Benders. Then you can worry about saving us." Bara finished.

"We're with you two." Tonraq finally said.

"Bara, could you go and radio Zaheer?" Korra asked.

Bara entered the cockpit and Korra walked away from the group discreetly passing a note to Hong Li.

 _ **Cockpit**_

Bara used the radio. "Zaheer, are you there? It's me."

"I've been waiting for your call. So, do we have deal?" Zaheer asked.

"Yes, in exchange for their freedom, you get me and Korra. Name the place and how this goes down." Bara stated.

Zaheer said, "Listen carefully."

 _ **Cargo Hold**_

Hong Li entered the hold just like the note Korra passed him said to do.

"Avatar Korra, are you here?" Hong Li asked.

Korra approached him. "Yeah, I'm here."

Hong Li asked. "Okay, so what's this about?"

"Right now, they're coming up with a plan to ensure both the Air Benders, mine, and Bara's safety, but I don't want to take any chances. That's why, no matter what plan they come up with, I need you to do one thing for me." Korra seriously stated.

"What is it?" Hong Li asked.

"I know where this is going. A battle will erupt once we have the Air Benders. If it's impossible for me and Bara to escape, then I'm going to shoot a large of blast of fire into the air. You'll need to be nearby because I'm trusting you to get Bara out of there." Korra seriously stated.

"What about you?" Hong Li asked concerned.

"Bara has saved me time and time again, and now I need to return the favor besides focusing on too many targets with these guys around is a bad idea. Your only worry will be getting Bara to safely." Korra explained.

Hong Li asked, "What if you can't get that blast off?"

Korra, determined, said, "I will get that blast off. I just need you to be nearby, wherever we are, to secure Bara. Please."

Hong Li sighed. "Alright, but beyond that I promise you nothing more because Bara will want to come after you."

Korra nodded. "I know, and with me as the only captive it'll be easier for everyone to save me." She began walking away. "Don't say anything to anyone. This stays between us."

Hong Li sighed. "Of course, Avatar Korra."

 _ **Air Ship**_

"Will you sit down. I'm tense enough as it is already, and you're not helping." Mako stated.

Bolin had been pacing. "I can't help it. I'm worried about Opal, and Pabu isn't here to comfort me."

Bara then entered the room at the same time as Korra and Hong Li.

Tonraq looked at Bara. "Did you speak to Zaheer?"

"Yes, he told me that me and Korra are to come to the top of Laghima's Peak, at noon, alone. Once he has us, he'll release the Air Benders to you at the temple." Bara replied solemnly.

Su said, "I think I've found a way to play this where everyone comes out of it in one piece."

"How?" Lin asked.

"Zaheer doesn't know how many of us there are, so we have the numbers advantage. I say we split into two teams. Mako, Bolin, Asami, Iroh, and Hong Li will take the air ship up to the temple; meanwhile, my Metal Benders, Tonraq, Lin, and I will get into position below Laghima's Peak." Su explained.

"If it's not too much trouble, I'd like to be on the team helping at Laghima's Peak." Hong Li asked.

Su nodded. "Granted."

 _ **Statue of Laghima**_

Zaheer was reading the poem once more before the statue of Guru Laghima. He continued to think on it. P'Li then enters the room informing him that the Air Benders are secure.

He thanks her for everything. She's about to leave when Zaheer stands up telling her that not one day went by in that prison that he did not think about her. She says that the years a part only made her love stronger.

She knew, deep down, that he'd find some way to save her just like when he first saved her from becoming that warlords killing machine. He showed her what true freedom means. They say they love each other and share a kiss.

 _ **Valley below Laghima's Peak**_

Tonraq, Su, and the other Metal Benders leave the ship while Beifong hands a radio to Mako and one to Korra.

She said, "Radio the moment you see those Air Benders."

"I will chief. Good luck." Mako replied.

She nodded and leaves to follow Su's group.

Hong Li addresses everyone. "I just wanted to say thanks for letting me come along. I may not have been a part of this as long as all of you, but I want you all to be careful."

Mako held out his hand and Hong Li shook it. "You're a good man Hong Li. No matter what happens here today, you're as much a part of Team Avatar as any of us."

Everyone agreed.

Iroh said, "We'll be sure to get those Air Bender's to safety." He and Bara shook hands. "Don't do anything reckless."

Bara chuckled. "When have I ever?"

Mako joined in. "You got a pen and paper. I'll make you a list."

Bolin was sad and couldn't help but bring everyone into a group hug. They stayed like that for a moment before Hong Li, Korra, and Bara left the ship.

Bara and Korra watched their friends head off.

Tonraq began, "Korra…"

"Don't worry dad." She smiled. "I'll be alright."

He pulled her into a hug. "I just want you to know how proud I am of you. The risk you're taking to save the new Air Nation will be remembered for generations."

"I love you dad." Korra stated.

"I love you sweetheart." Tonraq stated.

While that was going on, Hong Li approached Bara, "You know, when you came to Zoafu that last time and said you were leaving the Earth Kingdom, I contemplated going with you.

I didn't have much tying me to Zoafu other than my dream of becoming a guard. Now, I'm no longer that. I've been wondering what my life would have been like if I'd just gone with you."

Bara smiled. "The future was uncertain and neither us could have predicted that it'd end up here. In the end, it worked out. You came with us and proved a huge help. Now, you can strive for a new dream."

Hong Li smiled, "I already know what I want to do. I'm thinking that becoming a cop is a great next step."

Bara held out his hand. "Good luck today."

Hong Li chuckled as he took it. "I believe that's my line."

They parted, and Hong Li walked with Tonraq over to Su's group.

"Dad, watch out for Zaheer. He's not very fond of world leaders." Korra warned.

"I can handle him." Tonraq assured. "You two just stay focused on your mission."

They all began climbing the mountain leaving the two Avatars alone.

"So, this it." Bara said.

Korra nodded. "Yeah."

Bara turned to Korra. "Korra, I just wanted to say thank you. For helping me learn Water Bending, for helping me calm down when I first entered the Avatar State, and for agreeing to be with me."

Korra said, "You've done so much more for me that we'd be here for the longest time if I listed it all out." She gave him a long kiss. "I hope that conveys it all for me. I love you, and I always will."

Bara smiled, "I love you to my hot-headed Avatar." He turned to the peak. "Shall we?"

Korra nodded. "Let's go."

They used their gliders heading straight for the top.

 _ **Northern Air Temple**_

Everyone aboard the air ship saw the destruction caused by the battles that erupted at the temple.

"Oh man." Was all Bolin could say.

Iroh sighed, "Those that fought gave it their all trying to get the Air Benders out."

Korra's voice came over the radio. "Mako, do you see the Air Benders?"

Mako picked it up. "Not yet. We're just arriving. Don't turn yourselves over until I get a visual on them."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Bolin had just finished tying the ship down as Cheng, Sukka, and Li came out of the temple.

Cheng smiled. "Isn't this nice. They came to get them. It just gives me a real warm feeling, you know?"

The group shared uneasy looks.

"Follow us if you want the Air Benders." Sukka said.

The group followed them.

 _ **Laghima's Peak**_

Bara and Korra landed and saw Zaheer, P'Li, and Ghazan.

"Drop your weapons and surrender yourselves." Zaheer ordered.

"Can we at least wait until we hear confirmation on the Air Benders?" Bara asked.

"Very well." Zaheer stated.

 _ **Air Temple  
**_ Bolin, Asami, Iroh, and Mako saw Tenzin on the floor and chained to an earth stake in the ground. Behind him the Air Benders had hoods covering their faces. They were moving trying to struggle free.

Mako got the radio. "We have a visual on the Air Benders. They're here but so are Sukka, Cheng, and Li."

 _ **Laghima's Peak**_

"Tell them to let the Air Benders go." Korra firmly stated.

Zaheer said, "This is not a negotiation." He brought up his own radio. "Wipe them out."

"No! Wait!" Korra stated.

"We're coming." Bara finished.

They walked forward to meet P'Li and Ghazan. Korra dropped her glider and the radio. The clunky radio hit the ground hard. Bara removed his glider and arm guards throwing them on the ground as well. Their arms and legs were then bound with a chain connecting the two sets of cuffs that bound them.

"Don't try to Metal Bend out of these. They're platinum." P'Li warned as she got behind Korra and Ghazan got behind Bara.

Then then marched them towards the waiting air ship.

 _ **Air Temple**_

Li heard Zaheer over the radio. "We have them."

He let the group by and they ran over to the Tenzin. They picked him up finding that he was gaged. He tried to speak with them.

"It's okay Tenzin. We're going to get you and everyone out of here." Asami assured the frantic master.

Mako walked over to the other benders only to find out that it was a trick. Ming-Hua had just filled clothes with water. She shot her water at him, but Mako blocked with his fire.

Mako picked of the radio.

 _ **Laghima's Peak**_

Mako's voice came over the radio. "It was trick. They're not really here. Don't turn yourselves over."

Bara and Korra turned to the Red Lotus member angry.

Korra said, "We. Had. A Deal."

They tried to break free but couldn't instead they both jumped and shot air from their feet scattering the three members.

 _ **On the Cliffside, With Su's Group**_

Mako's voice came over Lin's radio. "Chief, get them out of there, now!"

"Go! Go! Go!" Beifong shouted.

She, Su, and the Metal Bender all began climbing while Hong Li swung around the cliffside to get a better view and wait.

 _ **Laghima's peak**_

Bara nailed Ghazan with a well-placed shot of air from his feet knocking the Lava Bender back. Korra ducked as Zaheer jumped at her. Both Avatars got to their feet and brought some earth up with them using an Air Kick to send them at Zaheer.

He pivoted through the space between the two. Ghazan bent a rock at Bara but sprang over it and blasted fire at Zaheer. Korra shot fire at the advancing Ghazan knocking him back.

Ghazan began firing earth at the two of them distracting them so that Zaheer could attack their feet. Before they hit the ground, he slammed air down on top of them. This is when the Metal Benders arrived.

"P'Li said, "Get the Avatars on the air ship." She ran at the oncoming Metal Benders. "I'll deal with them."

 _ **Su, Lin, and Metal Benders vs P'Li**_

P'Li sent out a Combustion Blast that Lin dodged, but some of the Metal Benders weren't so lucky. They were knocked off the mountain and had to catch themselves before climbing back up to continue the fight.

Lin dodged another blast and began sending rock after rock at the Combustion Bender with Su doing the same. P'Li blew up the first rock and began avoiding the before sending out more blast.

 _ **Air Ship**_

Korra and Bara were being led away, and Korra contemplated signaling Hong Li. She held off knowing her father had to be on the way. He was. Tonraq grabbed the ramp and jumped up.

He sent out water that separated Ghazan and Zaheer from Bara and Korra. Korra feel back onto the earth, but Bara wasn't so lucky being the closest to the entrance of the air ship.

He fell over the side screaming until Tonraq caught him sending the Earth Avatar back to the top. Tonraq then cut the Red Lotus air ship free. He faced them with Korra and Bara, still bound, standing behind him ready to fight.

"Nowhere to run now Zaheer." Tonraq stated as he sent out water.

 _ **Air Temple**_

Mako, Bolin, and Iroh used their bending to keep the Four Red Lotus members busy while Asami picked the lock on Tenzin's bindings.

She asked, "Where are the other Air Benders."

"I don't know. Zaheer moved them out of the temple." Tenzin replied trying his hardest to stay conscious.

The Red Lotus members had moved back to the doorway.

"Will you just bury them already." Ming-Hua ordered tired of wasting her time.

Li had been building up his lightning. "Get ready to run."

Li hit the ceiling with all his built-up lightning. More accurately, he hit the metal that had been imbedded in ceiling by Cheng. It caused a reaction as the walls and ceiling cracked and rumbled. Sukka caught the unconscious Fire Bender, and Cheng destroyed the only hallways out of the room.

"Why is the temple shaking!?" Bolin frantically asked.

Iroh replied. "It's the metal in the ceiling. It's probably been placed all throughout the temple in a loop. As we speak, the lightning Li hit it with is moving around one big circuit discharging into the earth. Normally that would be okay, but they would have had to weaken the structure of the temple to get metal inside the walls like that."

"We have to get back to the air ship." Asami quickly stated as she helped a now free Tenzin to his feet.

"That won't work." Mako said before looking at the Air Bending master. "Is there a fast way to the secret tunnel from here?"

Tenzin said, "There is. Bolin, can you get us through the wall behind me?"

"On it." Bolin stated.

Mako helped Asami with Tenzin as Bolin tunneled through the wall, and Iroh blasted the falling rocks keeping the group safe. Outside, the four Red Lotus stole their air ship.

The group entered a room and Tenzin pointed at the wooden door in the middle of it. "Through there."

Bolin opened the hatch and the group hurried inside as the very room they were in began crumbling down on top of them. The tunnel they were in was no different as it shook violently.

The tunnel began collapsing behind then so Iroh said, "We need to move. Bolin, can you fortify the tunnel behind us."

Bolin began using the earth to hold the tunnel up. "I don't know how long I can hold this tunnel together, but I'll do what I can!"

 _ **Bara, Korra, and Tonraq vs Zaheer and Ghazan**_

Bara ran at Ghazan ducking under every rock. When he got close enough he jumped and Korra blasted Bara with air sending him straight at Ghazan. Zaheer intercepted him slamming Bara into the ground with a well-placed Air Kick.

Korra sent rocks at Zaheer and Ghazan pushing them away. Tonraq then came at both members swinging his water arms at them. Ghazan brought up and Earth Wall smashing it into Tonraq and pushing the Southern leader back.

Korra launched herself into the moving earth smashing it with her own Earth Bending. Zaheer came at her only for Bara to launch himself into the Air Bender's gut. Zaheer hit the ground.

Tonraq froze water around his hand before lunging at the downed Air Bender. Zaheer rolled back avoiding the strike and using the air to pick up Tonraq. He carried the Southern leader to the edge.

"Say hello to the Earth Queen for me." Zaheer stated before having the air push Tonraq over the cliff.

"Dad!" Korra shouted as tears filled her eyes.

 _ **Lin and Su vs P'Li**_

The two Metal Bending sisters are pinned, and the other Metal Benders are taking a beating. Beifong is going to draw her fire while Su is supposed to take her down. Beifong tells her sister that she loves her.

She then goes out bending rocks and dodging blast. She brings up a wall, but the blast tears through it putting the chief at the edge unable to avoid any more. P'Li readies the kill shot, but right before she fires, Su covers her head with metal.

 _ **Bara and Korra vs Zaheer and Ghazan**_

Zaheer hears the explosion and turns shocked. "P'Li!"

Ghazan picks up the slack for the moment bearing down on the Avatars with multiple rocks giving his leader a minute. Zaheer then snaps back to the moment launching at Bara and slamming air down on him pushing him into the ground.

" _I just lost my father. I will not lose him to."_ Korra thought determined.

She on her hands and launched a fire blast, from her feet, straight into the air. She then uses Air Bending to spring off the ground avoiding the rock Ghazan sent her way. She lands and shots fire at Zaheer keeping him away from the unconscious Bara.

A rock rims her in the stomach knocking her down while Zaheer knocks her out with a strike to the head. Hong Li swings into the air and sends out his cables ensnaring Bara. He reels his friend in as he lands.

"Get him!" Zaheer orders.

Ghazan runs at Hong Li attacking with a flurry of rocks. Hong Li dodges while strapping his friends to his back. He glances at Korra before jumping over the other side using his cables to get down.

Ghazan follows him using Earth Bending to get down the cliff while Zaheer picks the unconscious Korra up slinging her over his shoulder. He will not let her out of his grasp even if the other Avatar gets away. Lin and Su arrive on the scene where they see Korra but not Bara.

"It's over Zaheer." Su firmly states.

Zaheer begins reciting the poem. "Let go your earthly teether."

"Release Bara and drop Korra." Beifong demands.

"Enter the void." Zaheer continues.

Su warns. "This is your last warning."

"Empty and become wind." Zaheer finished before stepping back off the cliff.

The sisters run forward to find Zaheer flying. They launch their cables at him, but he avoids them flying off like he's swimming through the air.

"Did he just fly?" Lin asked shocked.

 _ **Airship**_

The other Red Lotus members looked on stunned.

"Guess he doesn't need a ride." Li stated.

 _ **Cliffside**_

The head guard of Zoafu managed to catch Tonraq saving him. Now he just watches as Korra is taken away unable to do anything.

 _ **Air Temple**_

Bolin continued to reinforce the tunnel as they went, but it didn't stop the thing from shaking violently.

"I think the earth is about to give!" Bolin shouted.

Just then they all stopped coming before a sparking piece of metal.

"They must have planned for us to escape this way." Mako stated angrily.

Bolin turned and began tunneling to the side. "Come on, we're going this way!"

They followed him as the whole mountain shook violently. They soon ended up looking out, but there was no effective way down to the ground which couldn't even be seen.

"Now what?" Iroh asked.

Kai appeared on his baby bison.

"Hey, you guys need a lift?" Kai asked.

Tenzin happily said, "Kai, you're alright."

"More or less. Everyone get on." Kai stated.

Everyone got on the baby bison. It did everything it could getting them away from the temple and trying its hardest to remain in the air. Tenzin sadly looked back as the temple as the mountain fell behind them.

 _ **Hong Li and Bara vs Ghazan**_

Bara was just coming to as Ghazan landed on the ground before them.

"Where's Korra?" Bara asked.

Hong Li stood protectively in front of Bara ready to fight. "They got her, but we have more pressing issues right now."

Lava was sent at Hong Li, so he jumped out of the way bringing Bara with him. Bara snapped before Hong Li sat him down and removed the cables. Both of them got into their stances.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do. We're going to capture Ghazan and return to everyone. Then we'll get him to tell us where they've taken her." Bara stated determined.

Hong Li nodded, "I'm with you."

Ghazan began flinging rocks at Bara and shooting lava at Hong Li. Hong Li jumped back while Bara dodged and weaved through the rocks drawing closer to Ghazan. Once he was in close, Bara threw a pun hitting the Lava Bender in the face.

Hong Li shot out his cables sweeping the Red Lotus member's feet sending him to the ground. Bara finished with a flurry of Air Punches pushing Ghazan up against one of the many peaks around them.

The Lava Bender bent a wall earth up and shot it at the two Benders forcing them apart and back. "You two aren't that bad. Come on, show me what you really got."

He began flinging lava at the two of them, and they dodged it together.

"Hong Li, defense." Bara stated as he jumped back forming lightning.

Hong Li attacked Ghazan with a barrage of rocks that the Lava Bender turned into more lava. He added to that lava by turning the ground around him into lava. He then sent a wave of lava at Hong Li.

The Metal Bender shot his cables up latching onto the side of a peak and reeling himself up. Ghazan just sent the wave after Hong Li melting a large chunk of the peak in the process.

Bara nailed Ghazan with a lightning shot causing the Lava Bender to scream in pain as he fell to his knees. The lava crashed harmlessly to the ground. Hong Li landed next to Bara and together they walked over to the Lava Bender prepared strike.

"Give up Ghazan." Hong Li firmly stated.

Bara said, "You're going to come with us, tell me where Korra and the Air Benders are, and then we're locking you away."

Ghazan chuckled. "You're, old man was right. You have become ten times the Bender I ever was, but I'm never going back to jail. If I'm going down, you two are coming with me."

He smashed the ground completely cracking the ground around them. It even reached up Laghima's Peak. Ghazan then held out his arms yelling as he smashed them down once more.

Lava came through the cracks merging with the lava that was already there as the ground around them shook violently. The lava expanded out splashing against more peaks, and the first to give was Laghima's Peak itself. It was coming down.

"Bara!" Hong Li grabbed his friend and shot his cables.

He latched onto another peak and reeled them to it before Laghima's Peak crashed down on top of Ghazan and into another, weakened peak. It wasn't over. Ghazan had started a chain reaction of falling earth as the peaks around them began coming down.

"Drop your armor and get on my back!" Bara ordered.

Hong Li did as he was told, and Bara's eyes flashed before he used his Air Bending to run out of the middle of the peaks with all his speed.

"They're coming down fast man!" Hong Li worriedly shouted.

Bara Air Bent back avoiding a peak that fell. He then jumped forward avoiding another peak. He continued running while dodging the peaks all around them. Hong Li sent out his cables destroying the falling boulders.

"I'm trying!" Bara shouted as he tried to form his cloud but finding it difficult given the situation.

He settled for the next best thing. He collected as much air as he could to his feet before jumping onto a downed pillar and launching off it into the air. He was prepared to soften their landing until he noticed a lake beneath them.

"Hold on!" Bara shouted.

He ignited fire under both his feet sending them up a few feet instead of forward. He then shut them off sending both Hong Li and himself straight towards the lake below. Bara brought the water up catching them and softening the landing.

He then brought them into depths of the lake as a pillar crashed down above them. Hong Li and Bara came to the surface gasping for air as the sounds of falling pillars was coming to an end. They both yelled in celebration hugging each other.

"We made it!" They both happily shouted.

Bara soon rose them up on a pillar of ice and together they tunneled to the surface before beginning their search, for the rest of the group, beginning with the most likely location.

 _ **Far Distance from the Peaks and Temple**_

Tonraq was being treated by the same woman who saved him. "I owe you my life. Thank you, Captain."

She says, "You can call me Kuvira."

Kai, a baby bison, Bolin, Asami, and Tenzin being supported by Iroh and Mako were walking over to the group with Bolin making bird calls.

Su and Li ran over.

Kai said, "Good, you're all here. There's something I need to tell you."

"How did you guys make it out of that temple alive? We saw it and the surrounding peaks coming down." Beifong happily asked.

"Bolin and Iroh stepped up. Iroh destroyed the rocks that fell on us while Bolin managed to support the tunnel we came through and dug us out when we realized the secret passage was a no go." Mako happily stated.

"We never would have gotten out there without Kai and his bison. They were able to get us out and bring us a safe distance before the little guy had to rest." Bolin stated.

"Glad we could help. So anyway…

"Did Zaheer get away with Korra and Bara?" Tenzin asked.

"Me and Su arrived on the scene to find Bara gone and Korra slung over Zaheer's shoulder. He then flew away. It's likely he now has them both." Beifong replied.

"You got it right Hong Li. They were over here." Bara happily stated.

The group turned, and Bara and Hong Li ran over to them.

"He didn't get captured!" Bolin happily proclaimed running over and tackling both Bara and Hong Li to the ground din a hug.

Mako got Bolin off them allowing them to get back up. "How'd you get away?"

Bara replied, "Korra had a plan in case things went awry. She shot fire into the sky signaling Hong Li to get me out there. He got me down the peak, and we then fought Ghazan who followed us.

We managed to beat him, but the guy did not want to go back to prison. He sent out his lava and cracked the earth collapsing all the peaks intending to take the two of us with him."

Hong Li finished. "I managed to pull Bara away from Laghima's peak which was the first to go. He then ordered me to get on his back and ran us past the peaks as I destroyed the boulders falling on us.

Bara soon launched us into the air and used his fire to position us over a lake. We dropped down and he caught us with the water taking us down as a peak fell overhead. Once it was done, the two of us tunneled out and made our way here."

"We're glad you're okay, but we still need to make our next move. The Red Lotus still has the Air Benders and now they have Korra on top of that." Su stated.

"I have an idea." Kai said.

"Not now kid." Beifong began.

"Wait, Kai was clearly somewhere before he came to get us, so I think it would be wise to listen to him." Iroh stated.

"Yes, thank you. I know where the Air Benders are, and I bet it's where they've taken Korra to." Kai said.

"Where are they?" Tenzin asked. "How did you find them?"

"After I got blasted out of the sky, I woke up on the side of the mountain where this little fella found me." Kai patted the baby bison. "I tried to sneak back into the temple to see if I could rescue everyone.

That's when I saw the air ship leaving. I followed it to some caves a few miles from here. That giant lady met up with some people who took the Air Benders into the caves."

"Were they any of the known Red Lotus member?" Beifong asked

Kai shook his head. "No, these guys were wearing cloaks. Likely members we haven't seen before. I knew I couldn't fight them on my own, so I came back here hoping you guys would show up."

" _Fang, Korra's been taken and we have a lead on where the Air Benders were taken. We're going to need a lift. Please, hurry."_ Bara thought reaching out to his dragon.

"We need to get to those caves." Beifong stated.

"How, I don't think we can all fit on my bison." Kai stated.

At that moment, Oogi showed up in the sky landing before Tenzin.

Tenzin rested his hand on him. "I'm glad to see you to old friend."

Then the spirit dragon showed up landing next to the bison.

"There, now we have plenty of room." Bara stated.

Beifong said, "Everyone, gather yourselves and prepare. We'll set out once we're ready."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Almost all the Metal Benders were injured and would be sitting out this next rescue attempt. Su, Lin, Tenzin, and Tonraq were all on Oogi.

Kuvira walked up to them, "I want to come with you."

"No Kuvira, stay with the injured. We'll be back for you once we have Avatar Korra" Su ordered.

Mako walked up to Kai who was mounting his baby bison.

"Hey… uhm… I appreciate you coming back for us. Sorry for giving you a hard time in the beginning." Mako admitted.

Kai shrugged. "It's okay. I probably deserved it."

Mako smiled. "Yeah, you kind of did."

Hong Li walked over to the dragon now wearing armor and a fresh cable belt one of the Zoafu guards gave him.

He threw one to Bara who caught it. "I know it may not be your arm guards, but it should do."

Bara put it on. "Thanks Hong Li." He then addressed Team Avatar. "Alright guys, this is it. The Air Nation has been taken. One of our own has been taken. It's up to us to save them. Mount up and make sure to cover each other's backs."

They all cheered and climbed onto the dragon. Soon the entire rescue group was underway heading for the caves.

 _ **Caves**_

Zaheer was floating in the air meditating as Ming-Hua, Cheng, Sukka, and Li made their way to him.

"Why didn't you ever tell us you could fly?" Ming-Hua asked.

Zaheer replied, "I wasn't sure I could." He opened his eyes. "Only one other air Bender in history has had the ability."

Li asked, "How did you ever figure it out."

"I found true freedom. I am no longer bound to this earth by worldly desires. I have entered the void." Zaheer replied.

Cheng nodded his head. "Cool boss man, but where are Ghazan and P'Li?"

"Ghazan is currently after the Earth Avatar. If he does not return, then it is likely he gave his life for our cause like P'Li has. Either way, we must make sure neither sacrifice is in vain." Zaheer stated.

He led his remaining members to Korra who was bound in a cave of crystal trapped to the walls by chains of platinum. Korra came to and gasped.

She angrily said, "You. You killed my father."

She breathed fire at them, but Zaheer made sure she was bound to far away for it to reach them.

"I understand you grieve. I have also lost someone I love today, but your pain shall soon be over. Bring the poison." Zaheer stood aside as men in red cloaks brought forth a bowl filled with a metallic poison.

* * *

Dark Blue Wing: wow, it seems that things are getting hot, the next chapter should get good with the next battles

P.S. I recommend your story to a couple of friends, so wait for new followers at some point

Quillion9000: Here it is

Lelouch of Zero: These fights are certainly more intense with more allies and enemies running around and ganging up on eachother. It's only gonna be harder on our favorite avatars since they have even more people in trouble now, that they were much closer to, especially Opal and Yu for Bara. It's really nerve wracking not knowing how things are going to end up. Will Korra still be kidnapped and forced into avatar state? Will it be Bara? Both? Neither? I'm excited and nervous for all this and more. The suspense is building well.

Quillion9000: Here are the answers to those question. Next time, book three comes to end. Do not worry, there are still two more books to cover. (Note: Book five will be the book four done my way. My book four will include two adventures for Bara and many others.)


	45. B3 End: Venom of the Red Lotus

_**Caves**_

Korra tried to struggle free. "When I get out of here, none of you will survive."

"You won't get out unless the Metal Clan taught you a way to bend platinum. Once we administer the poison, your body will naturally react forcing you into your Raava State. Then we will be able to not only kill you, but her as well." Zaheer stated.

"This is how you planned to kill Bara all those years ago. You planned to force a toddler into the Avatar State and kill him. What is wrong with you people?" Korra asked.

"It was necessary to bring about true freedom. We will continue down this path to bring about a new world without kings or queens. Without borders or nations. A man's only allegiance will be to himself and those he loves. We will the true balance of natural order." Zaheer informed.

Jinora appeared in her spirit form witnessing all of this.

 _ **With the Air Benders**_

Jinora came to and Opal asked, "Did you find a way to escape?"

Jinora replied, "No, not yet, but don't worry, we'll find a way out soon."

Dah worriedly said, "They may not make it that long."

He was referring to Kya, Bumi, and Yu who were all in bad shape. Yu was the only one actually conscious out of the three.

"You kidding? I've been through training worse that his." He winced in pain. "What they did is nothing."

He stood up and slowly made his way over to the guards as his feet where the only thing that could bind unless his one arm were bond with the other Air Benders. A guard saw this and grabbed Yu's head, slamming him into the ground.

"Stay down or we'll put you down." The guard stated.

Yu looked up at the guard defiantly. "Go on and do it. What are you waiting for? Your people claim they want to help, but they'd just as soon kill those that stood in their way or imprison them. None of you are any better than the tittles you claim to fight."

The Red Lotus guard leveled a kick at Yu. Yu caught the foot with his only arm and slowly rose to his knees.

"Did I hit a sore a spot?" Tears filled his eyes. "It's nothing compared to what you've done. You killed my brother. You claim you're doing what's right, but how was that right? How is imprisoning a nation right? How will anarchy solve anything?"

The other guard kicked Yu into the back wall. "We will not repeat ourselves again. Stay down, or we will put you down."

Yu spat out some blood. "You'd just be proving me right if you did it." He smiled. "I'll stay put because this is a great seat anyways for when my nephew and his friends bust in to rescue us."

The guard went back to the door.

Ikki turned to Jinora. "You think Bara will come to save us, right?"

Jinora sighed, "I'm not sure. We may have to do this on our own."

 _ **Caves**_

Zaheer said, "Administer the poison."

He walked back as the four cloaked figures bent the poison into Korra's body causing her to scream in pain. Her eyes began to flicker with her blue glow.

"Get ready. Once she's in the Raava State, take her out." Zaheer ordered.

Ming-Hua turned her arms into ice, Cheng leveled a large crystal at her, Li prepared to fire off his lightning, and Sukka prepared to run up and thrust her sword through her. Korra wasn't going to enter her state so easily.

"Why isn't she remaining in the Raava State?" Li asked.

"Give it time. She can't resist for long." Zaheer assured.

 _ **Outside the Caves**_

"The place where I saw them take the Air Benders is around here." Kai stated.

Bara said, "That must be where they've taken Korra."

"That's it. Down there Lefty." Kai ordered.

Everyone descended landing in front of the cave. Tonraq and Bolin helped Tenzin down.

He was in no shape to help so he looked at Su. "Find the Air Benders and my family."

Su rested a comforting hand on his right shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm not coming out without our children and the rest of your people."

Everyone else ran inside the caves leaving the injured Tenzin with Oogi.

 _ **With Korra**_

Korra was beginning to lose to the poison. Zaheer's face gave way to Amon's telling her that the world no longer needed her. Cheng's became Unalaq's telling her that the time of the Avatars was over and that she should give up. Ming-Hua became Vaatu flying up to her. Telling her that she was powerless, and that he was stronger than ever.

 _ **With the Air Benders**_

Jinora and Ikki nodded to one another.

Ikki then shouted, "I'm thirsty!"

"I got to go pee!' Meelo shouted.

"Me too." Dah added.

The guard turned and angrily said, "Keep it down in there or you'll end up like them."

"Please can just have some water. There's children and a baby here." Pema pleaded.

He looked at his fellow guard who shrugged. That guard then walked over and slammed Yu against the wall holding his one arm behind his back.

The first guard then walked over with the water skin. Jinora then used Air Bending to turn his robe up and get the keys which Meelo sent to Opal with his Air Bending. She hid them as the guard got his robe down.

"Oh, so you just called me over to attack me." The other guard threw Yu to the floor. "Now no one gets any water." He put the water skin away and walked back to the door with his partner. "I don't know how we ended up at day care while everyone else gets to watch the Water Avatar die. I can hold a bowl of poison."

Opal got one shackle off before the second guard saw it. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

The earth was torn away slamming into the man and knocking him out. The 1st guard sent earth at the group in the tunnel, but Su blocked it with a wall. Asami then jumped over the wall and shocked the last guy into unconsciousness with her glove.

"Asami, I'm finding you more attractive as the days go on." Hong Li couldn't help but say as he blushed.

"Casanova, fawn over her later." Mako stated.

Su ran over to Opal hugging her. "Honey, I'm so glad your safe."

Bolin pushed her aside and hugged Opal himself. "Me to."

Bara ran over to his uncle Yu with tears in his eyes. "Uncle Yu, I'm so glad, you're alright. I thought…"

Yu gave him a reassuring smile. "You know it takes more than this to put me down." He returned the hug. "I'm glad you came kid."

They freed everyone with Su taking Yu, Lin taking Kya, and two Air Benders taking Bumi. Jinora was the last to be freed and she ran over to Kai.

"You're alive." She happily stated. "I can't believe it."

"Why because I was blown out of the sky and fell hundreds of feet down a cliff?" He rubbed his head. "Don't you know it takes more than that to get rid of me."

Tonraq said, "You get everyone out of here. I'm going to search for Korra."

Bara said, "Su and Lin can handle that. The rest of us will come with you."

Jinora stepped up. "You don't have to search for her. I know exactly where she's being held."

 _ **With Korra**_

She soon succumbed unable to hold the poison back any longer. He eyes glowed dark blue and air whirled around her.

"Now, destroy her!" Zaheer ordered.

Ming-Hua sent her ice, but Korra breathed fire on it melting it. She then tore one of her chains free and smashed the rock into Ming-Hua.

"This is one of the states." Cheng happily sent the crustal at Korra. "Nothing else has ever topped this." Korra wrapped the chain around her arm and punched the crystal to pieces. "Dibs of fighting the Earth Avatar when he gets here."

"This is not the time for fun Cheng." Li shouted as he fired off his lightning.

Korra had broken her legs free and used Air Bending to swing to the side avoiding it. She then swung back and forth with air and fire until she broke free of her binding landing in front of Zaheer. She then bent 4 boulders around herself.

She sent them at the Red Lotus forcing them away from her as them before spewing fire from her mouth. Tonraq. Bara, Mako, Bolin, Iroh, Asami, and Hong Li entered the large chamber finding her shooting fire at Zaheer who was flying.

"Was this what I was like when I fought those planes?" Bara asked.

Bolin shrugged, "Pretty much."

Zaheer flew threw an opening in the ceiling and Korra used her fire boosting into the hole and following follow him.

"We have to help her." Tonraq declared.

Cheng shot a rock at Tonraq, so Bolin pushed him out of the way. "Look out."

He then created a wall to blocking it.

"Here's what we're going to do. Tonraq, you go back the way we came while I head up the hole. We'll try and get to Korra as soon as we can. I'm counting on the rest of you to handle the Red Lotus members." Bara nodded.

Mako nodded, "We got this. You and Tonraq get going"

Tonraq nodded running back the way they came. Bara then formed the cloud under himself and shot straight into the hole.

"You're not getting away this tie brat." Ming-Hua declared as she summoned as much water from down below and went after Bara.

Iroh jumped in and shot fire at the retreating member, but Li blocked it. Ming-Hua was able to go after him.

 _ **Tunnel**_

Korra jumped after Zaheer and they both soon came to the surface.

 _ **Outside**_

Korra burst through the exit to the tunnel and grabbed some rocks flinging them at the Air Bender. Zaheer avoided them both, but he couldn't avoid Korra as she slammed into his gut boosted with fire coming out of her feet.

He grabbed the Avatar and sent her away with his Air Bending knocking her into the top of spire of earth. She bounced off and hit another one before sliding down it. Korra immediately launched off. She then went around a portion of another spire Earth Bending it off. Korra then bent the entire thing at Zaheer.

 _ **With the Air Benders.**_

They exited the caves and went over to Tenzin. The kids hugged their father.

Pema was concerned when she saw Tenzin. "Honey, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." He assured.

The rest of the group joined them gently setting Yu, Kya, and Bumi down. Tonraq ran out of the caves stopping at the group.

"We have to help Korra." Tonraq stated.

She was still fighting Zaheer in the distance.

"Where's Bara? At this point, he's the only one who could keep up with them." Tenzin asked.

"He flew up the same tunnel they came from, but it's likely he's met resistance from one of the other Red Lotus members."

 _ **Bara vs Ming-Hua**_

Bara was almost at the exit when his leg was grabbed by Ming-Hua. She dragged him back into the tunnel which dissipated his cloud. He spun on his hands while generating fire dissipating the water around his legs.

He then got to his feet and came to stand before Ming-Hua who now had three water arms on either side of her body. Water was continuously cascading down the tunnel and Ming-Hua was keeping it that way.

"After all these years, we're reunited. I remember the first few months when you would cry out for your mommy to come get you." Ming-Hua laughed.

Bara grit his teeth. "I don't have time to deal with you. Get out of my way."

"You're still such a complainer…" Ming-Hua began until Bara bent a rock at her.

"I gave you a chance." Bara stated as he began employing a flurry of fire strikes.

 _ **Hong Li and Asami vs Cheng**_

"I remember you. Your fortunate as I've been told this is no time for fun. Right from the start you'll be getting me at one hundred percent." Cheng coldly stated as he launched at Hong Li with a flurry of kicks.

Hong Li had formed his arm guards into a shield and short sword. He blocked the kicks and struck when the moment was right cutting the Red Lotus member's shirt and drawing blood.

"You going all out is no longer a trump card. Today, you will fall."

Cheng smiled. "Well, this should be interesting especially considering how our last fight went."

The two began bending rocks at each other until Asami got behind Cheng with her shock glove active. He noticed her and covered his metal with earth protecting himself. It was able to discharge the lightning, but it didn't stop the punch from knocking him down.

"I also made sure to ask for some help knowing it would come down to me vs you." Hong Li stated.

Cheng rolled to his feet and face them both. "Two on one? So be it."

He charged at the two of them.

 _ **Iroh vs Sukka**_

"You're going to fight me. I was certain you'd go for Li." Sukka stated.

Iroh said, "I told you. If you remained on the path, it'd make us enemies. Besides you don't have to worry about him, he'll have his hands full."

Sukka said, "Fair enough." She charged forward with her blade. "It just means I get the honor of killing the Fire Nation's crown prince."

Iroh pivoted past her sword and elbowed the woman in the gut forcing her to drop the sword. He caught it.

"This blade does not belong to you. It was used by a great man to fight people like you." He pointed the blade at her. "I'll see that this and that boomerang are properly honored once this is over."

Sukka was furious and charged at Iroh. "Give me back my sword!"

Iroh dodged to the right and she ran by before turning on him.

"A mind that should have been refined has become fragile as the years wore on. I am truly sorry that you were never found. You could have become the Chief of the South and lead the people like your grandfather and father before you." Iroh stated.

Sukka grit her teeth and ran at Iroh furiously attacking him. "My mind is perfectly fine."

Iroh continued to dodge as she lost all form.

 _ **Mako and Bolin vs Li**_

Mako and Bolin worked in tandem fighting Li together. They ducked behind pillars as a large amount of blue flames was shot at them. Bolin then stepped out and launched crystals at the Fire Bender while Mako proceeded to flank him.

Li formed two blue flame daggers and threw them at Mako forcing him back after dodging the crystal Bolin sent his way. Soon he had them pinned behind a wall of earth Bolin created as he continued to emit flames.

"Any ideas Mako?" Bolin asked.

Mako replied, "Just one. We force him into the water and I'll take it from there."

They nodded at one another.

 _ **Korra vs Zaheer**_

Korra was still on Zaheer launching herself after his flying form with her fire and attacking him with fire shot from her hands or feet. He fought back with his air soon hitting her into the ground.

She tumbled along before trying to get back to her feet. Zaheer flew by blowing her down a mountain. The moment she stopped, she got back to her and used her Fire Bending to launch herself back at him.

She grabbed a large boulder smashing it down at Zaheer. Zaheer avoided it and she landed in a small stream that she used to send water at Zaheer attempting to strike him out of the air as he flew at her.

He avoided 4 shots before taking the 5th to his right foot. Korra iced it to slowly bringing him down to the ground. Korra launched at Zaheer, but the poison was still affecting her. she hit the side of a cliff.

Zaheer broke the ice and flew up just before hitting the ground. He flew back to Korra who attempted to breathe fire at him, but the poison continued to affect her putting a stop to it.

"You can't fight me and the poison." Zaheer stated.

 _ **With the Air Benders**_

"I can fly up on my bison and help her." Kai offered.

Beifong replied, "You'd never be able to keep up with Zaheer. He's too powerful."

"We have to do something!" Kai shouted frustrated.

"How can he fly like that?" Bumi asked curiously.

Tenzin replied, "He's unlocked powers of Air Bending that haven't existed for thousands of years."

"There haven't been this many Air Bending in one place for a long time either. We have power together." She got up. "Everyone follow me and form a circle."

They ran after her. Jinora began a tornado that everyone fed into and made larger.

 _ **Bara vs Ming-Hua**_

Bara was having trouble against the woman. She was a master Water Bender that seemed to beat the likes of Tarrlock, Unalaq, and even his own uncle.

"What's the matter brat, having trouble?" Ming-Hua asked with a smile.

Bara smiled. "No, I just can't beat you without some help."

He slammed the earth up creating a wall as his eyes flashed. Ming-Hua had frozen the wall before shattering her ice which shattered it. It was too late. Bara was whipping air around the tunnel.

He said, "This battle is over."

Ming-Hua formed ice on the ends of all her water arms and spun them quickly. Bara sent out the cables at his hips catching her. He then dug his feet into the ground. Ming-Hua couldn't move him and was forced to stop.

The Earth Avatar then grabbed the cables and yanked them down forcing Ming-Hua into the ground. He moved the earth up trapping the woman and cutting off her arms before pushing all the water down the hole.

He walked up to Ming-Hua who was struggling against the Earth. "Right now, you are at my mercy, but I already know what I'm going to do here. You see, I could kill you right now, but that would make me no better than any of you.

I'd just become a monster. I could release you and kill you in our battle claiming self-defense, but I know I would still be a monster. On the other hand, I'm not like Aang. I will kill when needed That is why I'm going to give you a warning.

Never again go after the leaders of this world, me, my friends, or my girlfriend. If you do, then I will kill you. You're lucky because I don't think your friends are receiving the same, and I will think nothing less of my friends if they do the deed."

Ming-Hua was a little terrified. "What are you going to do with me? Put me in prison."

Bara nodded, "Yes, but not before I take your bending."

Ming-Hua struggled working up a sweat. "I won't let you! My Bending gave me arms, and you won't take that from me."

She bent her sweat into needles and sent them at Bara. He closed his eyes and moved his arms catching the needles before returning fire on Ming-Hua nailing her in the head.

Bara bowed his head. "May you find rest wherever you end up."

The Earth Avatar then created his cloud. He collapsed the tunnel after him as he made his way to the surface.

 _ **Mako and Bolin vs Li**_

Mako and Bolin came at Li together putting their Pro-Bending days to effective use. They were pushing him back and avoiding everything he send their way. Bolin then gave the last push sending the Fire Bender down a hole.

He landed in water making a big splash. Mako had charged his lightning. He shot it down and the whole lake became charged electrocuting Li before he could react. The two brothers than ran to help with the other battles.

 _ **Hong Li and Asami vs Cheng**_

Together Hong Li and Asami were proving to be too much for the Metal Bender. Asami dodged the earth sent her way and slammed Cheng into the ground holding him there while Hong Li removed the earth and metal he used to brace his legs.

"Cheng, you're going back to jail." Hong Li stated

Cheng smiled, "No thanks, jail is just no fun."

He placed his hands on the ground causing it to open into a cavern filled with water. He fell in. Asami would have followed if Hong Li hadn't caught her with his right hips cable reeling her to safety before the hole sparked with electricity.

Asami kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Hong Li."

Hong Li couldn't help but blush.

 _ **Iroh vs Sukka**_

"At this point, I think you've hit the sanity of my Great Aunt on her coronation day." Iroh seriously stated as he slammed Sukka into the ground.

"Get off!" Sukka yelled.

Iroh took the boomerang and sheathe for the sword from her. He even found her old blue spirit mask still on her and took it as well.

"You choose this path. You attempted to kill the Avatars and have committed who knows how many crimes. Maybe some time in prison will help clear your head." Iroh replied.

"Return my things! They were given to me, that makes them mine to do with as I please! I will kill you!" She managed to turn flipping Iroh over. "Now die!"

She had gotten the sword and thrust it down. Iroh blasted her in the chest sending her off him. He got to his feet and collected the sword once again now sheathing it.

"Who gave them to you? Was it Amon or someone else?" Iroh asked.

She got back up and a dark aura began to envelope here like a golden aura once did for Korra when she fought Unalaq. "I said, give me back my things!"

Iroh's eyes opened wide as she came at him faster than before. He was able to acclimate to the difference and avoid her. He then grabbed her arm only to find that she was stronger.

" _It's almost like the Avatar State except her eyes aren't changing and she's not bending any elements. What just happened to her? Is this a spirt?"_ Iroh asked.

Sukka flipped Iroh over and punched him in the gut. She would have continued if Hong Li hadn't appeared ensnaring her with his cables.

"What's going on?" Bolin asked as he and Mako had shown up as well.

Sukka grabbed the cable and pulled Hong Li towards her. She then grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him into the ground. He wrapped his legs around her arm and flipped her into the ground. Asami then appeared and pinned her to the ground. She then lost consciousness and the dark aura turned into yellow particles leaving her.

"I'm going to repeat my question. What's going on!?" Bolin shouted.

Iroh grabbed Sukka's body and slung it over his shoulder. "I don't know, but let's get her out of here. Once we have her imprisoned, maybe she'll talk."

Everyone agreed, and they left the caves.

 _ **Outside**_

Zaheer flew by again and again knocking Korra against the cliff until she slid down falling towards the top of an earth spire. She caught herself with Air Bending cushioning the blow and skidding to the edge.

"The poison has done its work. The reincarnation of Raava shall be no more momentarily." Zaheer stated.

Bara bursts through the tunnel and quickly took in the scene. He saw the Air Benders making a large tornado, and he saw Zaheer beginning to bend the air from Korra's lungs. Bara sped at Zaheer as the wind rapidly picked up.

He rammed right into the Red Lotus leader latching onto him as the tornado pulled them and Korra in. Zaheer tried to fly out, so Bara punched him in the face. The Earth Avatar then noticed a chain wrap around Zaheer's left foot.

He looked down and smiled when he saw that it was Korra. _"You never give up, do you?"_

He let Zaheer go and Korra brought him down smashing the Air Bender into the ground so hard that he bounced slightly. Bara rode the tornado down as it dissipated using Air Bending to soften his landing.

Korra gasped and fell back, so Bara ran over kneeling by her left side as Lin and Su trapped Zaheer in earth. Tonraq ran over followed by Mako, Bolin, and Asami. Tonraq skidded to her right side bringing Korra into a hug.

Tears were forming in his eyes. "Korra, sweat heart. It's me. Dad" She looked at him. "Please, hold on."

She reached for his face, her hand fell, and her eyes closed.

Bara couldn't stop the tears. They just flowed forth as the memory that day in Ba Sing Se entered his mind.

Zaheer laughed. "You're too late. The poison has been in her system for too long."

Jinora placed a hand on Bara's arm. "The poison is metallic. You could bend it out of her."

Bara jumped to his feet, shook his head, and looked to Su. "I can't do it, but you can. You've spent your life learning the art of Metal Bending. Please, save her."

Su ran over and knelt by Korra as everyone watched with bated breath. Su placed her hand on Korra's head before bending the metallic poison out. Korra coughed coming to as Su splashed the poison on the ground.

Korra looked at Tonraq smiling, "Dad? Dad you're alive."

Tonraq hugged her. "I am, and I will never let you go."

Bara smiled and wiped his eyes.

"No! No! You don't understand. The revolution has already begun. Chaos is the natural order of…" Zaher began until Bolin shoved his sock in the anarchist mouth.

"See what I did there? I put a sock in it, literally." Bolin happily stated.

Opal smiled. "Classic Bolin."

 _ **Heart of the World**_

Now neither the walls nor the disc had chains on them. A figure walked back into the room now clearly defined. His hair, which was kept in a pony tail, was long and black with a white streak. He wore white suit with black trim.

"It's almost time. I wonder, will you be able to claim a victory beyond what Zagi got?" The spirit smiled. "I suppose we shall soon see."

 _ **Southern Water Tribe: Prison, One Week Later…**_

Sukka sat in her cell looking at the sky. For the first time in a long while she thought she saw the spirit her grandfather talked about. Her door opened getting her attention as Katara walked to the stool before her cell and took a seat. Sukka looked at the ground not wanting to meet her aunts gaze. Ever since waking up, she'd felt ashamed of her actions over the past fourteen years.

"This is not how I wished we'd be reunited." Katara sadly stated.

"That's fine. My actions do not warrant forgiveness and I am content paying my life for them." Sukka replied.

"It is never that simple. It is always those you have wronged who will either give or deny you forgiveness. Some you can forgive and some you cannot. The only thing you can do is seek forgiveness. Even then that choice is sometimes taken." Katara replied.

Sukka was quiet.

"As for me, I find that I can forgive you because I am over joyed that you are before me once again." Katara happily stated. "I need to know why you never tried to find us."

Sukka slightly smiled. "Isn't funny. I don't remember. The reason I once had no longer feels right. Thinking back on it I only get an image of water and glass, but that's all."

Katara nodded and stood. "I'll come visit you again."

"I do not deserve that either." Sukka replied.

Katara said, "Everyone deserves to know their family, and there is much you haven't learned about us or those who've passed."

She left and Sukka went back to staring at the night sky catching glimpses of the spirit of the mon.

 _ **Air Temple Island, 1 Week Later…**_

Korra was in a wheel chair as Asami fixed her hair for the big event that would be happening.

"There we go. All fixed up for a formal Avatar appearance." Asami brought a hand mirror before her. "Take a look."

Korra hadn't recovered from the event yet, nor had she been sleeping well since.

She looked in the mirror. "It's great." She looked down. "Thanks."

Bara appeared in the doorway dressed in a blue suit. "I think you look beautiful." He walked over and put a hand on Asami's shoulder. "We'll be along soon."

Asami nodded.

Bara knelt by Korra's side as Asami left the room. "I know things haven't been easy, and you have every right to take your time; however, Jinora really wants us there for this." He smiled at her. "Let's try and enjoy this today."

"You're right." She took a deep breathe. "Let's go."

Bara wheeled Korra to the temple stopping outside before her Parents, Zuko, Shu who had been elected president, Tenzin and his family, Kya, Bumi, and Yu. Lin and Su stood in the back of the group.

Bumi had his right arm in a sling, Kya was using a crutch, and Yu and Tenzin had bandages wrapped around their mid sections that just barely showed past the sleeves of their robes. Tenzin, his Air Master Robe's and Yu a blue set of the same robes.

Zuko bowed to Korra before Senna ran up and hugged her daughter.

Tonraq then knelt before her. "You look beautiful sweetie."

He kissed her on the head.

"You're looking stronger everyday Korra." Tenzin stated.

Shu bowed. "The world owes you both many debts for your actions since coming to Republic City. This is a huge one. Thank you and may we live by your examples for a better future."

Korra looked at the ground.

"We should get inside." Bara said.

"I can help." Ikki offered as she placed her hand on the left side of the wheel chair.

Meelo jumped in the chair with Korra. "I want to ride with Korra." Korra slightly smiled as Meelo looked up at her. "Jinora's already inside. Smells like Shu trees."

They came to the bottom of the stairs and Beifong said, "I got this." She bent the earth and placed a hand on Korra's shoulder. "Hang in there, kid."

She bent them up the stairs.

 _ **Inside the Temple**_

A group of Air Benders stood behind Jinora who wore dull orange robe obscuring her head. Tenzin stood on stage just a few steps in front and to her right. On the far-left of the stage there stood Asami, Hong Li, Iroh, Mako, Bolin, Su, Lin, and Shu. On the far-right Bara stood behind Korra's wheel chair. They were joined by Tonraq, Senna, Zuko, Kya, Bumi, Yu, and Pema holding Rohan.

"Jinora, come forward." The young Air Bender did as Tenzin said. "Today we welcome the first Air Bending Master in a generation, and I couldn't be prouder of my daughter." Jinora looked up and smiled as Tenzin addressed everyone.

"When the existence of our people was threatened, the Water Avatar's life hung in the balance, Jinora never gave up hope. Thanks to her leadership, I see a very bright future for the Air Nation.

Of course, there would be no Air Nation without Avatar Bara and Avatar Korra. They were both willing to lay down their own lives and fought hard to defend our people. There is no way we could ever repay what they have done.

We can; however, follow their examples of service and sacrifice. That is why the Air Nation will reclaim its nomadic roots and roam the earth with the remaining temples serving as bases.

Unlike those of the past, we will serve people of all nations working wherever there is corruption and discord to restore balance and peace. Now, we shall anoint the master who will help lead us in our new path."

Jinora stood and removed her hood revealing a bald head with the Air Bending Tattoo. She removed the robed revealing a sleeveless, dull orange shirt as the air Benders behind her bent the incense around the room ringing the chimes. Jinora hugged her father as everyone clapped.

* * *

Dark Blue Wing: ok that was intense, good battles, Korra captured, I wonder if that would end the same, damn how much intensity

Quillion9000: Some would argue that this book ended the same. Yeah, it kind of did, but you have to remember the pretense of how this all came to be.

Lelouch of Zero: This is where s*** gets real. Nicely done.


	46. Deep within Gia

_**Air Temple Island: Dock's, A Few Days after Jinora's Ceremony**_

Tenzin, Jinora, Bara, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Hong Li, and Iroh stood before Korra who would be leaving them to head back to the South Pole for her recovery.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait for you to leave." Bolin stated.

"How else is she supposed to take that, but the wrong way?" Mako asked.

"I mean because I never had a pen pal before. I'm going to write you so many letters." Bolin brought one out already finished. "This is to get the ball rolling. Spoiler alert. Pabu and I already miss you."

Iroh bowed, "I'll be sure to send plenty of letters myself. Both from here and the Fire Nation."

Bara sighed, "I'm going to miss you Korra. I wish I could come with."

Korra frowned. "I'm going to miss you to, and I wish I could come with you to the Earth Kingdom."

Bara chuckled. "At least we will be thinking of each other, so there's that."

Korra managed a small smile. "I should be along in a couple of week, and a little alone time will be nice."

Korra boarded the ship leaving with her mom, dad, and Kya as everyone waved.

 _ **Air Temple Island, Next Day…**_

" _I wonder, how long will it be before I'm back in Republic City, again? Before I see Everyone? Before Korra returns?"_ Bara wondered as he left his room.

He slowly made his way through the halls before walking outside to find everyone waiting for him. Bolin was packed and ready to go.

He walked over to the group and looked at Asami. "I should have known you'd guys do the same for me."

Asami smiled. "Of course, we always have to see our friends off even if there aren't many of us left to that."

Bara chuckled. "Oh yeah, I suppose with me and Bolin gone, Iroh's departure won't be nearly as extravagant."

Iroh chuckled as well, "I think I'll manage."

Bara looked at Mako and held out his hand. "Take care of yourself partner."

Mako shook the hand. "likewise."

Bara then walked over to Hong Li, "Good luck with your new job. Beifong may seem kind of off putting at first, but she's a great police chief."

Hong Li nodded, "Good luck to you as well."

Bara walked over to Bolin. "You made sure to say your good byes."

Bolin nodded. "Yep."

"You know you don't have to come with me. You could always stay around here." Bara offered.

Bolin smiled. "I know, but I like the idea of helping to stabilize the Earth Kingdom."

Bara said, "Then, let's get going. I already have several…" A dark hole opened under both Bara and Iroh sucking them in before anyone could do anything and sealing up behind them."

"Did that just happen?" Bolin asked shocked. "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I think we need to go get Tenzin." Mako stated.

The group ran off trying to find the Air Bending Master.

 _ **With Kai**_

Kai was on his way to see Jinora when the ground opened below him sucking him into the earth and giving him no chance to save himself.

 _ **Northern Water Tribe**_

A young Water Tribe girl was sitting in a cave looking at the blizzard that raged outside. Her knees were close to her chest and her parka was closed. Recent memories flashed by of the raider attack on her farm.

Her mother, a woman with beautiful long, brown hair and bright golden eyes telling her to run as her father, a strongly built man with short black hair and cerulean eyes came into the house bleeding. He fell and wasn't moving.

She ran into the icy tundra heading in the direction her mother pointed. Where the main village was. Then the blizzard hit so she ducked in a cave. She was so cold and hungry. Then the ground opened, and she was swallowed by darkness.

 _ **Deep in the Heart of the World**_

Bara came to and found himself in a room with black walls, a white ceiling, and a white floor. Both cast light. There was water flowing along the sides of the room. He found that he wasn't alone.

Kai, Iroh, and a young water tribe girl were all coming to as well. The young girl noticed them and quickly ran to the other side of the room huddling in a corner. Her features were obscured by the hood that covered her head.

"Bara? Iroh? What happened? One minute, I'm on my way to meet Jinora. The next, I'm here with you guys." Kai stated confused.

Bara was thoughtful remembering what Zagi told him. "It's possible that we've been stolen by the same spirit that stole my first life. It could also be something else."

"The only things we know for certain is that we all feel down holes, and that the four people in this room are those of the four nations. We cannot even say if we are the only group that has been taken." Iroh stated.

Bara got up and walked over to the girl, but she just ran to the next corner and huddled there.

He sighed. "I can at least confirm that this girl has recently been through a traumatic event. Likely raiders since she refuses to let anyone near her."

The girl looked at Bara but still refused to move.

"How can you tell?" Kai asked.

"Same way I could read you when we first met. Seen to many cases like hers." Bara replied.

"What do we do?" Kai asked wanting to help.

"Usually we take the girl to the nearest town and see to it that she's taken care off." Iroh replied.

Kai sighed, "No, I mean what do we do for her right now?"

Bara sat back and began bending the elements. He started with water. The girl didn't give a noticeable reaction. Bara raised an eye brow before dropping it in his mouth though he did not feel thirsty at the moment.

He tried fire next generating a small spark above his hand. The girl screamed turning around and hiding from him. Bara instantly snuffed it out and waited for the girl to become curious enough to turned around.

Kai leaned over to Iroh. "What's he doing?"

"It's one of the things he did when we would run into someone like her. Usually a child associates positive emotion with bending like their parents. Her fear of fire is likely what the raiders used to harm her parents." Iroh replied.

The girl eventually turned back around warier of Bara now. Bara bent a small chunk of the ground up before putting it back. The girl got to her feet before quickly sitting down.

Bara nodding in understanding before signaling to Iroh that they should all pretend to sleep. Iroh conveyed the message to Kai. They all closed their eyes and Bara waited. Sure enough, the little girl came over to him.

She looked at him before seeing his arm guards. She then looked at Bara before wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shirt letting the tears flow. Bara opened his eyes and patted the girl's back comfortingly.

"That's a new one. Usually the child just comes over and talks to him." Iroh stated as he opened his eyes.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Bara soon removed the girls hood finding cerulean colored eyes and long brown hair. The girl looked at Kai and Iroh before whispering so that only Bara could hear her.

"My daddy came in and wasn't moving. My mommy told me to run.

"What's she saying?" Kai asked.

Bara hugged her comfortingly. "I'm sorry. No one should lose their parents at such an early."

She buried herself in the hug because it felt warm like her parents. The moment was not to last as the door suddenly opened. Bara stood, and the girl hid behind his legs as a well-built man entered the room.

His long hair, which was black with a white streak, was in a pony tail. He wore a white suit with black trim. The pupils in his eyes changed from black to white. Iroh and Kai joined Bara.

"Who are you?" Bara asked.

"I suppose most would know me as Kou the Face Steeler. Though I have had many tittles that the books do not depict per my choice. Now I am simply Kou." Kou replied.

Bara raised an eye brow. "Kou the Face Stealer?" The Earth Avatar looked at him. "I don't see it."

"That is because I am no mere spirit. My appearance changes to fit the role I wish to have. When I entered this world, I had yet to pick a name thus Zagi could not provide you with one." Kou replied.

"When you say that, I get the feeling that you are not talking about the spirit world." Bara stated observing the spirit.

Kou smiled, "Very good. I suppose in a way I am much like the lion turtles. Like them, there were once more of me. This day and age, I am the only one left of my kind. To make it simple, you can still refer to me as a spirit."

"Where are you from?" Bara asked.

"A place called Gia. To answer your next question, my kind arrived when the lion turtles did. We existed when humans bent not the elements, but something far more potent. Energy Bending is simply a byproduct of that age."

Kia angrily asked, "What do you want with us? Are we the only ones you took?

Kou smiled. "You're feisty for an Air Bender. A wonderful choice indeed."

"You didn't answer the question?" Iroh asked.

Kou suddenly vanished, and his voice came from behind them. "You are the only people I took." They turned and saw that Kou had appeared behind them. "Why have I taken you? It's to play a game like Zagi once did only different this time."

"Did you just…" Kai began.

Kou shook his head. "My real body is simply at the top in the Heart of your World. Oh, and this game is your only way to return to those you love. If you don't play, you'll never get back. There is more on the line if you're interested."

Bara looked at his companions. "What is this game?"

"I ask that you refrain from speaking until I'm done with this explanation. You are to walk along path until you make your way to the top. How long that takes is up to you since in this place you will never tire, hunger, or need to go.

Injuries you may sustain will also heal rather quickly. Now at the top you will not only find me but also the Disc of Elements. The source of all bending that exist today. I'm also one of the only being that can destroy this disc.

You want to ask why I haven't already destroyed it? I enjoy a good game because destroying something like that would be boring otherwise. That is why I challenged Zagi.

He won and part of that was that I'd sacrifice a good chunk of my power to seal the disc and room. For 10,000 years, it has remained as such. Chains would fall and break in times of strive and repair themselves in times of peace.

Then the golden opportunity reappeared. Raava. Everything that happened to her reincarnation broke every chain, and the game begins again. Now you four, those I have chosen to face me, are to play.

Choose not to, and I destroy the disc ridding this world of bending forever. This is something no Energy Bending or births could fix. If you manage to climb through the darkness, then the Avatar faces me.

Beat me, and I return to Gia never to be seen again and I reapply the chains as an extra measure. You will all be returned to the world. Oh, I almost forgot, you'll find many safe rooms along your way. Now you may ask whatever you like

Iroh, Bara, and Kai were all stunned.

"How do we know you're not just some crazy spirit?" Kai asked.

Kou chuckled, "Ask your Avatar. He can recognize people of his past lives and I took this form specifically for this reason."

Iroh and Kai turned to Bara.

Bara nodded. "It's true. He is familiar." He closed his eyes. "You said a golden opportunity arrived in the form of Raava. Has everything that happened…"

Kou shook his head. "No, I merely gave people the tools. What they did with them was of their own volition. I gave Amon Energy Bending early in his life, but it was his choice to start the Equalist. I gave Unalaq the knowledge of the spirit portal.

He chose to merge with Vaatu. The Red Lotus was a stroke of good fortune for me. Though Sukka did fall prey to another I gifted with two things. Though, they have yet to reveal themselves, and I simply loathe to reveal a delightful surprise."

Kai asked, "What guarantee do we have that the game will stay as you've said? For all we know, you could suddenly add a new rule along the way."

"Again, asks your Avatar. He knows full well that I enjoy a game that's far." Kou replied with a smile.

Bara nodded knowing that what he said was true.

"You stole us from our world. That will have major repercussions. Can we at least contact someone and let them know what's happened so the world doesn't go to war?" Iroh asked.

Kou smiled, and a pad appeared in the middle of the room. "Before stepping out of this room, just sit on that. It will work once for each of you, and you'll appear in spirit form before one person. Except for Bara who gets the young Water Bender's turn since she has no one. So, are you going to play?"

Bara looked at Iroh and Kai who nodded. He then looked at the girl who would just peak out at Kou before going back to cowering behind Bara.

"We have no choice. We will play, and we will beat you."

Kou nodded, "Excellent." He vanished. "Step out of the room, and it begins."

The little Water Tribe girl peaked around Bara's legs looking for Kou.

Bara patted her head. "It's okay, he's gone." He smiled. "Don't worry, none of us will let him get you."

"This is quite the mess we've fallen into." Iroh stated.

Kai sighed. "He made it sound like it'll take years to do this."

"We don't have much of a choice." Bara stated. "You two go first. Make sure you tell whoever you contact what happened, so they can inform others as well."

"I'll tell Jinora. She can then tell Tenzin, and he can tell a lot of people." Kai stated.

Iroh nodded. "I can contact my grandfather and her can do the same." Iroh sighed. "Mother will not be happy when she finds out about this."

"I think telling my uncle would be best. For the second…" Bara really wanted to say Korra.

Kai and Iroh nodded at each other.

"For the second you will contact Korra. It's only far since Kai will contact Jinora and Korra can inform Tonraq." Iroh stated.

Bara sighed gratefully. "Thanks guys."

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Jinora was worried sick. It'd been a week since Kai vanished, and no one was turning anything up. Not even her spirit prowess was having any affect. That's not even mentioning that Bara and Iroh were both missing.

If things went on like this, then the world would be heading towards war. Jinora had just entered her room when Kai suddenly appeared, as she usually did, scaring her. For first time she wondered if she'd scared anyone with it.

"Kai! Where are you? It's been a week. When did you learn to do this?" Jinora rapidly asked.

Kai was shocked, "It's been a week! I thought a few hours had passed."

"A week? Does that mean we are outside of time?" Bara asked though Jinora couldn't see him. "Though he said we wouldn't have to sleep. I suppose that could have meant when the game actually began

"Bara's with you to? What about Iroh?" Jinora asked quickly.

"Just listen carefully Jinora. Things have taken a turn for the weird, and you're going to need to inform you dad and everyone else about this." Kai stated.

"It would probably be prudent to tell everyone that we see that they should tell everyone else to continue their lives as normal." Iroh stated.

"Just let me explain things." Kai angrily said. "Anyways, are you listening Jinora?"

Jinora nodded. "Okay, just tell me what's happened, and I'll be sure to inform everyone."

"For me it all began when I was coming to see you… about a week ago apparently. This dark hole opened and…" Kai told her the whole story.

 _ **Fire Nation, Ember Island…**_

Zuko had just returned after searching the nearby islands for his grandson, when the very person suddenly appeared before.

"Iroh, is that you?" Zuko asked. "You just about gave me a heart attack my boy. Do you realize that it has been…."

Iroh nodded. "A week since we vanished. Jinora said as much when Kai called her. Listen grandfather because this is important…"

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Yu was on his way to Tenzin's office because apparently, he got word on where Bara was. Then the person himself appeared before him stopping the advisor in his tracks.

"Bara? Where have you been. Your friends ran to Tenzin… Why are you holding a kid in your arms?" Yu asked noticing the little girl burying her face in Bara's shirt.

"Yeah that's part of what I must tell you, and considering where you are, I'd say you're on the way to hear about the same thing from Jinora…"

 _ **Southern Water Tribe**_

Korra was sweating and rolling in her sleep as she dreamed of Zaheer and the poison. She snapped awake and bolted up right panting. Bara sighed having just appeared at the side of her bed.

Korra whirled around and saw him. "Bara, did Jinora teach you… Why are you holding a water tribe girl?"

Bara replied, "That's a long story that I have to tell you about. Come to think of it, you should probably ask your dad to inform Desna and Eska that a couple of their people passed on recently if they don't already know. Also, have you received word that I'm missing?"

Korra asked, "What, you're missing?"

Bara nodded. "Then word's probably been on its way…" He told her everything. "…The moment we four step out of this room, the game begins. I'm not sure what we can expect."

Korra was shocked. "I don't know what to say."

"That's fine. Honestly, I'm only handling this about as well as I am because I'm seeing it all right before me. Anyways, we should get started." He looked sad. "Korra, I don't know how long I'll be here, so I'll just say this now. The road might be long, but you'll recover, and I love you. Never forget those that love you."

Korra looked at the ground sadly. "Thanks. I love you to."

 _ **Deep Heart of the World**_

Bara walked off the plate form and it vanished. "I suppose we should get started. Kai, how does it look out there?"

"There's a long road that goes up… I think. I'm too sure because the darkness or whatever that stuff is covers the ceiling and possibly the road if that's what's up there. Though there is water and white light along both sides of the path." Kai reported.

"Since we don't how long we'll be here, I think it'd be a good idea for me to continue your training. Kou wasn't exactly forthcoming with who or what we'll be facing." Bara stated.

Iroh asked, "What about the Water Tribe girl?"

"The only element she had a positive reaction to was earth… though I did not try air. It's likely if she's anything, it's an Earth Benders. I won't train her until she's become more accustomed to us though." Bara replied.

Kai nodded, "Then we'll just have to keep her safe."

With that said, they left the room. The door closed behind them and vanished. The Game had truly begun, and no one knew how long it would last.

* * *

Gerden360: Good chapter it will be interesting to see if having a healthy avatar will change things and its nice that no past lives were lost.  
Quick question has Bara over come his water bending problem and if so when did he because he seems fine at bending it but I can't remember him getting over it?

Quillion9000: It's not that he necessarily got over it. It was that the Avatar State... to put it simply... Bara's water Bending was always there, evident by his little tricks and such in book one. It was just weakened beyond believe by his trauma suffered under Ming-Hua. Remember, he almost died, and completely blocked a lot of his younger memories. Now, Bara's Water Bending ability could thus be like a dimmer switch that got turned up to the other elements upon using the Avatar State.

Cobalt now knows of this memory, but he has yet to truly remember his younger years. That will come though. He will have to face the past.

Dark Blue Wing: ok, you're right, even so great chapter, Sukka seems to have finally understood, besides that spirit who will be. Now if I remember correctly, your book goes, I can not wait to see what happens

Lelouch of Zero: Naturally all Red Lotus members chose death before imprisonment. I also saw the parallels between Azula and Sukka, I hope her future is a little brighter though now that she doesn't seem to be corrupted anymore. While this book did end similarly, there were plenty of differences that pave the way for a different future. Nicely done.


	47. The Climb

_**Somewhere in the Heart of the World**_

The slowly began to make their way up.

"You think we can trust that this path is our only option?" Kai asked either older Bender.

"Kou did say to follow the path to reach him. Either way, it's this or we walk off into the darkness. I tired summoning my dragon the moment we awoke, but he never came." Bara explained.

"That makes sense. Kou did say he likes a far game. Most likely, he's blocking anything that we could do to make it unfair." Iroh stated.

"That may explain why Bara couldn't contact his lives. Usually, he goes to the spirit world, right? Now that the portals are open, he could just summon Fang, get out, and maybe find some way to free us from there."

Iroh nodded, "That maybe a possibility. There's no telling what having your physical body here, and your spirit there would do."

Bara was thoughtful. "This whole thing still troubles me. Kou the Face Steeler, a spirit that steals the face of whoever meets him and shows an emotion. The man we confronted and that are two completely different people.

If he is from this Gia, a place practically no one has heard of, then maybe he was capable of so much more before he challenged my ancestor. What troubles me more is that nothing he said clashes with anything Avatar Zagi told me."

"Yeah, but from what you told us your ancestors are practically never straightforward. It's almost like they're just giving a riddle to solve every time they talk to you." Kai stated sweat dropping.

"My grandfather sometimes does that, and he said his uncle would to. He told me it was an age thing." Iroh stated

Just then the little girl began making sounds and pointing into the darkness. The three males Benders looked around and found that oddly shaped spirits were approaching them.

They looked a lot like dark spirits except their bodies were completely black, small, and pudgy. They had big white eyes that were staring at the group as they advanced in a flowing nature.

Bara put the little girl on his back. "I need you to always hold onto me and don't let go." The girl buried her head in his back holding onto him tightly. "Alright, move."

Bara got water from the stream and began housing down the spirits. That was their cue to attack. They came at the group. Kai blasted his air around hitting the spirits as they came at him. To his surprise, his Air Blades cut through them turning them into glowing yellow particles.

"Guys, they're turning into yellow particles when we hit them." Kai reported. "Is that normal?"

Bara bent the ground picking up rocks and shooting them at the spirits turning them into more yellow particle. "Spirits tend to when I use a particular method on them. I think this just confirms we're in a completely new place."

Iroh blasted several with his fire. "I think we're almost threw them."

That was true, a few more shots of their bending, and the spirits were gone. Almost immediately after a door appeared that opened for them.

"You think that's one of those safe rooms Kou spoke of?" Iroh asked.

"Most likely." Bara replied.

Kai walked up and looked in. "Hey guys, it looks almost like that room we woke up in except much bigger."

Kai entered the room and Iroh and Bara followed him. The door slammed shut behind them causing the Water Tribe girl to bury her heard in Bara's shoulder. Another door appeared at the other end of the room from where they stood.

"Kai, go check the door." Bara ordered.

Kai ran to the door and it opened. "It's more of the same."

Kai closed the door and joined the guys. They all then sat

"Okay, then it's likely we'll face a similar challenge before getting to one of these rooms." Bara stated.

"We never tire, but It would be prudent if we used rooms like this for training Kai and the girl once she is ready." Iroh stated.

Bara passed the girl to Iroh. She got out of his grasp and went to sit in the corner.

Bara raised an eye brown. _"Well behaved and does not like to be held by either of them yet. Noted."_

Bara got into his Air Bender stance. "Alright Kai, my goal is to get your skills good enough for your tattoos by the time we get out of here. Don't get your hopes up on getting them. You still have a lot to learn about your people and the spirits, and my knowledge on those is limited."

Kai got into his own stance. "I'm ready to learn. I mean, I can't have the other guys surpassing me while I'm down here."

The two began a showcase of their Air Bending to one another.

 _ **3 Months Later**_

The group was being chased by spirits that looked like their smaller variation except they were skinny and double the size.

"Kai, I told you not to practice your Air Bending outside the safe rooms." Bara firmly stated.

"No, you didn't." Kai defended. "It's been what, three months now, and you've never said that once. Also, these things have never chased us for Bending before. They usually just end up eventually chasing."

"Okay, your right, but from now on only bend when we get to the rooms or run into more of those things." Bara stated.

Iroh flung his fire back dissipating more of the spirits. "These things just keep coming."

"It's okay, I see another safe room ahead." Bara stated.

They entered the room and the door sealed behind them. Another door then appeared on the other end of the room. All three guys fell to their butts and the Water Tribe girl crawled over Bara's back and got into his lap sitting there.

Iroh looked at the girl. "Has she said what her name is yet?"

Bara shook his head and she mimicked him. "No, she says she doesn't feel comfortable telling us what it is yet." Bara hung his head and she followed suit. "She's mimicking me again, isn't she?"

Kai smiled. "I think it's actually pretty cute. It must mean she really likes you."

Bara looked at the Water Tribe Girl and she looked at him. He then scowled, and she mimicked him. Bara sighed, and she did the same.

He stood, and she climbed back onto his back. "Alright, well we don't really need any rest, so we might as well just keep going."

"What about my training?" Kai asked.

"If the pattern holds, the next room should be one of the large rooms. Those are better for your training. We'll stick around there a bit longer than normal to get you more training."

They stepped into the next section and saw huge versions of those smaller ones, about 5 of them and they all had muscles. They immediately focused on them shooting spirit energy at them.

Bara wrapped his cables around Kai and Iroh and used his Air Bender speed to dodge them. The beams hit the road and it began to collapse behind them. The giant spirits then turned towards him trying to line up another shot.

"I was really hoping for more of those smaller ones." Bara stated.

He ran up the road until they came to the next room which closed behind them vanishing. At the other end of the room, the next door appeared.

Bara said, "Alright, let's get to training. Practice enhancing your speed."

Kai began running around the room slowly increasing his speed with the air around him.

The Water Tribe girl whispered to Bara. "I want to train to."

"Remember, Earth Bending is all about a firm stance. You must be unmovable. Water Bending is about going with the flow. Your stance and movements almost convey a dance. Try them both once more."

She stepped away from Bara and moved her arms exactly how Bara showed her thinking of flowing water.

When nothing happened, Bara said. "Okay now switch to…"

Bara stopped as the door was kicked open and Fire Nation soldiers entered the room.

"It's the Avatar." One of the solider stated. "Take him prisoner."

"Iroh, you think the Fire Nation suddenly regressed about 80 years?" Bara asked.

Iroh got to his feet and quickly hit both soldiers in the chest with his fire catching them by surprise. They slammed against the wall and turned into yellow particles exactly like the spirits before them.

"They're just a part of Kou's game. Either their dead soldiers or fabrications. Whichever they are, they likely aren't seeing what's in front of them. Likely they saw you as Aang." Iroh replied.

"So, he's going to start employing new enemies. At least it seems as though we're getting somewhere." Bara stated as he rubbed the back of the Water Tribe girl who huddled near him.

"Yeah, and the rules we thought we knew for safe rooms aren't valid." Kai stated.

"To be fair, those were assumed rules. Kou never laid out any rules for these rooms. Iroh, from now on we'll be switching guard duty of the doors. When I train them, you guard the door. When we're taking a break, I guard the door." Bara stated.

Iroh nodded. "Right."

 _ **Another 3 Months Later…**_

"I'm just starting to think he's packed this with whatever he's wanted." They had just finished off one of the many groups of enemies. "Why wolves? He hasn't used wolves until now."

They had yet to see the next saferoom and had just been walking. The Water Tribe girl was currently riding on Bara's shoulders looking at her surroundings.

"Where is he pulling this stuff from, and how much longer until we reach him?" Kai asked.

"He did say this was the Heart of the World. If we go by that logic, then all those shadowy beings we fought earlier were likely the fears people have given physical form. Now that we're out of there, we must face the past moving towards the present.

He's only adding in things like wolves trying to mislead us from finding our way out. Thinking maybe we should step off the path to get to the top when it's the way forward." Iroh stated.

Bara said, "Okay, but what is the deal with this game exactly? All he's sent our way our hordes of enemies, and we're able to enter safe zones without defeating them. The only challenging rooms were those with the giant spirits, and we soon figured out how to bypass those."

"Maybe it's like a hustle. He's been giving us easy targets all this time lulling us into a false sense of security before springing the more serious threats on us." Kai stated.

Bara nodded. "You make a good point. Though that just begs the question, how much longer is this road?"

"I don't know, but once we get tougher enemies, it'll likely be an indicator that we're nearing the top." Iroh added.

Bara sighed. "How long do we have until we get to them though. It's been 6 months now, no telling how long that is back home, and we seem no closer to getting back."

"You're right. There's no telling how long we've all been away. Worst case scenario, it's been 3 and a half years since we were taken." Kai looked at the ground. "How much longer will it be before we get out and see everyone?"

"We can't think that way. I know it has been endless hallways of the same thing, but we must keep our spirits high. The moment we lose that is the moment we give up hope of getting out of here." Even Iroh seemed unsure of himself.

Bara flinched. "I'm sorry Iroh. I'm supposed to keep our spirits high." He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm sure it hasn't been as long as we think. All our friends and family are still waiting for us up there to."

Wolfs suddenly appeared all around them coming from the darkness. There were too many to count.

Iroh got ready to fight surer of himself now. "Yeah, they're all waiting for us and counting on us to stop this spirit. We can't despair. We must keep moving forward.

Bara smiled. "When your right you're right Iroh. Too bad it doesn't happen very often."

"I can't very well give up either. Jinora and all the other Air Benders are waiting for me. I'll see them all again, and not too much time will have passed." Kai happily stated. "It'll show them everything I learned from the Avatar."

The Water tribe girl climbed down to Bara's back as he brought water up from the sides of the rode. He then hosed the wolves pushing them back. Iroh and Kai jumped in taking out the wolves.

To their surprise, when they got rid of every wolf, the glowing particles formed together becoming one large wolf. The safe room appeared, in the distance, behind it. For now, the wolf just growled daring them to take a shot at it.

Bara handed the Water Tribe girl to Iroh. "When I give the word, get everyone to the safe room."

The girl reached out for Bara and he smiled at her. "Remember what I told you. I'm one of two Avatars in this world, and I've faced way worse than a wolf. I'll be fine. You just be a good girl.

She stopped reaching for him, but she seemed uncertain. Bara ran at the wolf sliding under it and avoiding the big guys teeth. He then jumped to his feet and bent the rode slamming it into the wolf's side forcing it off the road.

"Iroh, now!" Bara shouted as he kept the wolf back hosing it with water.

Iroh and Kai ran to the safe room standing in the doorway. The little girl got Iroh to set her down.

"We're all safe Bara! Come on!" Kai yelled

Bara hoped over the road ending up on the other side. He then bent the road slamming it into the wolf's side before running towards the safe room. The wolf quickly recovered running after him. Even his enhanced speed wasn't enough to out run it.

The Water Tribe girl wanted to help, so she did the first thing that came to mind. She did the movements Bara taught her bringing up a decent sized rock and hurling it towards the wolf.

"Look out!" She yelled surprising Iroh and Kai.

Bara saw the rock and slid under it using his Air Bending to propel him into the room as the rock hit the wolf in the eye stopping it for a moment. Everyone moved out of the way and the door slammed shut behind him. The next one appeared.

"If that's any indication, then maybe we are making headway." Bara said from the floor.

The girl hoped on top of Bara and hugged him tight. "I was so scared."

Bara just shook his head and patted the girls head. "I would have been fine, but it appears you got your father's Bending kid. Maybe you got his special gift to. Eventually, you could be a Metal Bender like him."

"Really?" She asked.

Bara sat up and showed her his arm guard. "For the longest time, I thought I had Metal Bending because I was the Avatar, and the world decided it. Maybe that is still the case.

I like to think that I got it from my first mom. I have no memories of her, but I was told she was a Metal Bender. I like to think that's where I get it from. Thinking like that helps me connect with her."

The Water Tribe girl looked at Bara before saying, "My name is Harra."

Bara smiled. "Good. If you wish it Harra, then I can show you everything I know about Earth Bending, and maybe start you on Metal Bender eventually."

"I would like that." Harra said with a smile.

Iroh and Kai gathered around the two.

"That was pretty great shot. Was that your first time Bending?" Kai asked.

The girl still felt skittish around the other two Benders. "Y-Yes. My daddy was going to start me before he left me."

Iroh smiled. "You certainly have potential."

Harra said, "T-Thanks."

They all sat around speaking with the girl and getting her more comfortable around them.

* * *

Dark Blue Wing: wow, that was strange, in a good way if that is possible, this is something I did not see coming, I wonder what things await Bara and his cheerful band, also if they are going to get old while they are there or stay the same , besides that things will change for those who are outside.

Quillion9000: It's no secret. They'll stay the same while the world outside moves along. They will do their best to keep up with the days and months they stay here. How much time has passed though? that is something that won't be revealed just yet. Good, I surprised. True, my set up in previous chapters never gave this exactly away, but hey no one can say I didn't partially set this all up in all the previous chapters.

Savoxgut: ok, this is a good story, I am happy that my friend recommended it to me, even though it had been a couple of days since I started it, it was worth spending my day off to finish reading it to the current chapter. I really took a while (not busy with work) looking for a good OcxKarra story.

Anyway, I really liked your turn to have two avatars, relamente something that I do not think I've seen, I also think that you have managed to handle quite well, megusta that Iroh and Hong Li are part of the new avatar team, add new characters to the Network Lotus I also liked, although I did not like how I finish this last book, I think it's okay since it must be for a reason, I also feel that you've neglected Bara's mother a bit, I mean, they killed her husband, I think she has not seen her son in a while, now is the matter with Kou, that can not be healthy for anyone, just say.

I also wonder, the time where Bara is different, does that mean he will not age? the others also for that matter, that's my question

Quillion9000: They aren't going to age within the Heart of the World, but that does not mean that they won't age at all...


	48. Heart of the World

_**Somewhere in the Heart of the World, 9 Months Since Beginning…**_

The four Benders had stopped off in another safe room and Bara was training the kids while Iroh stood by the door in case anything happened. So far there had been Water Tribe people.

Earth Kingdom people. Fire Nations people. They were combinations of soldiers and generals, Benders and Non-Benders, and masters. There were strangely no Air Nomads, and Kou didn't seem like the type to respect a people's way of living.

"Begin." Bara stated.

Harra lifted a rock and flung it at Kai. He pivoted to the right and began drawing closer to her with his staff drawn. She brought up a wall and pushed it at the Air Bender. He jumped over it and swung his staff knocking Harra back with Air. She dug her feet into the earth as she skidded soon coming to a halt.

"Harra, Air Benders play defense and tend to dodge what they don't repel. As an Earth Bender, you're going to have to predict where they'll be or attack them faster than they can dodge." Bara stated.

Harra nodded and brought three rocks up. She then began firing them at Kai. She fired all three and hit Kai with the third knocking him into the wall.

"Kai, Earth Benders are solid people. It's hard to knock them down when they dig into the ground. They're also balanced in that they can both defend and attack fairly well. Use your superior speed and maneuverability to your advantage." Bara stated.

Kai smiled and ducked under the oncoming rocks. He then swept his leg sending out a blade of air that knocked Harra down. He ran forward and pointed his glider down before she could get back up.

"Kai wins." Bara declared.

Kai put his glider away and offered his hand to the small girl. "You're becoming quite talented for someone so young."

She took the hand and got to her feet.

Harra smiled and put her hands behind her head. "Thanks. Soon I might even be able to beat you."

Kai chuckled and rubbed her head. "Only in your dreams."

Iroh walked over. "Bara, can I talk to you for a minute over by the door."

Bara nodded. "Sure." He turned to the children. "You two go practice at the back wall."

They left to do as they were told, and Bara followed Iroh. "What do you wish to say?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the four of us. It's been 8 months now, from what I can tell, and nothing has changed about any of us. None of us have grown whether it be height or hair. Nothing seems to have changed about us." Iroh stated.

Bara nodded, "I noticed as much. You think it could be this place. That maybe it not only runs on a different time, but all physical beings don't age either?"

"I think it is likely, but that begs the question what happened when we get out of here? Will our internal clocks catch up with the real world or are our clock only going to start once we're out? I know we don't want to think that much time has been passing out there, but this could be a problem." Iroh stated.

Bara nodded. "I've been thinking about that, and I'm not sure that we can apply the maximum multiplier to how long we've been down here. Granted, Zagi died within the Heart of the World, but that girl Wan found was about 5 or 6 at the most.

Wan had been traveling the world, after Vaatu, for roughly 10 years. That means there's a difference of 4 years between Zagi's death and the birth of the new Avatar. From what he made it out to be, the game was simpler. He only had to fight Kou.

Zagi made it sound like it was a grand battle and he wouldn't have tired or died from normal circumstances. In fact, he and Kou have confirmed that he died sealing Kou himself. I think the difference in time is relative to how long the battle lasted."

Iroh nodded. "That does ally my fears a little. Thank you, Bara."

Bara smiled. "I think it's important that we continue to keep our spirits up. You said it best. The moment we lose hope. Think the worst of what's waiting for us when we get out.

That's the moment we fall into despair and give up. We must always endeavor to see the light in the darkness and we'll find it. The man you were name after told that to Korra, and I think it holds true now more than ever."

Soon the group was ready and opened the door to a familiar sight at least to Bara it was. They were currently in an empty Pro-Bending Arena. All the doors leading out of the arena showed nothing but darkness.

"Are we back in Republic City?" Kai hopefully asked.

Bara shook his head. "Not yet, but something this drastically different must mean we're finally closing in on the end of this path. Just a little longer and we'll make it to Kou."

"If it isn't the Earth Avatar." A familiar voice said.

Bara whirled around to the blue side of the stage where he saw Amon. The Equalist leader was wearing the brown clothes of the equalist, his mask was not on his face, and his hair was medium length and brown. In short, he looked as he did before dying.

"Who's that?" Harra asked.

Bara stood protectively in front of her.

He then firmly said, "Kai, you take Hara and get into the stands."

and Kai asked, "Why? He's just one…"

Amon ran at Bara, so the Earth Avatar bent discs up shooting them at Amon who easily dodged them.

"Right, I see now." Kai grabbed Hara. "I'll keep her safe."

He jumped to the stands and sat Hara down as Amon drew in close to Bara. He and Iroh then planted a kick on his chest sending the leader flying until he hit the 2nd zone on the blue side.

"Amon, if you're here, does that mean everyone we've been fighting are spirits long dead? Are they people Kou has made a deal with?" Bara asked.

Amon got to his feet. "Is that what you concluded? You're mistaken Earth Avatar. All those people you've been fighting were just recreations of the past. I am the genuine article.

My soul was bond to Kou through the deal I made. Only I was unaware of this deal when I accepted Energy Bending from him. Little did I know that my soul world become his and he'd give me a chance at you again."

Bara smiled, "I've only picked up more tricks since you were alive Amon. One of those is Energy Bending. If you seal even my Bending, then I'll just unseal it myself."

The dark aura that clouded Sukka began to appear over Amon. "I am aware of what you have, but that is not why I'm here. If I kill you, then Kou wins. He destroys the disc. When your reborn, you won't have bending. No one will."

Iroh asked. "Did you forget that Bara?"

Bara sighed, "No, I was trying to appeal to him somehow. Maybe we could just get him to surrender."

Amon ran at Bara and kicked him over the edge into the water. The Equalist leader then turned on Iroh who had formed his flame daggers. They met in the middle of the arena.

Iroh stabbed at Amon only for the leader to grab his arm and flip him into the stage. The general rolled before Amon could stomp on him and hopped to his feet as Bara rose out of the water on a vortex his eyes flashed.

Iroh used his fire to propel himself off the stage before Bara tore the very stage apart with his Metal Bending sending the Equalist leader into the water. He then froze the lake and cracked the entire thing turning it into large chunks of ice.

Yellow particles went into the air and vanished signifying that Amon's spirit was now gone. Bara lowered to the ground creating a solid platform to land on. While creating a bridge back to the stands that everyone ran down.

Harra ran over and hugged her brother. "That was amazing!"

Kai and Iroh joined them.

"Yeah, if you can do something like that, then I think Kou won't stand a chance." Kai happily stated.

"Is that so.' Kou said as he appeared before them. "You might want to reconsider considering I'm going to be next."

"So, you're done hiding behind wave after wave of spirits and Benders?" Bara asked.

"Is that pride or cockiness I near in your voice?" Kou chuckled. "I wouldn't be so smug if I were you. The only enemy you've ever beaten alone, was Ming-Hua. Every. Single. Last. Enemy. You've ever fought. Has been with help.

Amon would have taken your bending if Korra hadn't been there. Unalaq was beaten by Korra. Ghazan, you had Hong Li with you and he killed himself. Zaheer, you came in at the end.

It was the Air Benders and Korra that stopped him. Those are only recent examples" Kou appeared at Bara side. "You still have yet to master Water Bending. You're weak."

Doubt had entered Bara's mind. Iroh attacked Kou causing the fake him to turn into yellow particles.

"My big brother is one of the strongest benders in the world. He's the Avatar." Hara defended.

Kai said, "Yeah, don't listen to him Bara. You've said it yourself that spirits like him lie."

Iroh said, "True strength is not about how hard you can hit. You are strong in the way the matters."

Kou chuckled, "Spoken like weaklings. Prepare yourself Avatar for you face me next. Prepare them because they will be fighting Unalaq."

Iroh put his arm around Bara. "We'll take a full month and train non-stop to prepare all of us for what's to come."

Bara closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He then opened them completely serious. "Yeah, we must prepare for what's to come."

 _ **One Month Later…**_

The small group looked up some stairs extending upward.

"This it then." Kai asked.

Bara nodded. "It looks that way."

Iroh rested a hand on Bara's shoulder. "We know you got this. Even though we can't fight with you, we'll still be with you."

"My big brothers got this." Harra happily said.

Bara smiled. The girl had really come out to them proving to be a glowing light that gave Bara that extra push he needed to see through the darkness.

"That's right, this is the day we have worked towards. Months of fighting, and it all ends here. Let's get going." Bara firmly stated.

The group ran up the stairs.

 _ **Heart of the World, Bara vs Kou**_

Bara ran up the stairs to find Kou waiting for him. The disc was behind him with all four colors of the nations represented like the Yin Yang symbol. He looked around and saw that his companions were all gone.

"What did you do with them Kou?" Bara angrily asked.

Kou simply replied, "I already told you. They're going to fight Unalaq while you fight me. Don't worry, beat me… if you can… and you'll all be sent back safe and sound.

Bara took a deep breath and faced Kou. "Alright let's do this."

Kou smiled, "Of course, you can make the first move."

Bara's eyes flashed, and he ran at Kou.

 _ **Iroh, Kai, and Harra vs Unalaq**_

Iroh, Kai, and Harra found themselves in a recreation of the spirit world. Both Portal and the Tree of Time led to nothing but darkness.

"Where are we?" Harra asked.

Iroh was about to reply until Unalaq appeared before them with the same dark arura that plagued Sukka and covered Amon. "I suppose I can live with the end of bending since it will make the Avatar normal and mark a new ending."

Iroh was serious. "Remember the plan?"

Kai drew his glider and nodded. "I'm with you General Iroh."

Harra picked up three rocks rotating them around herself. "I got your backs."

Unalaq said, "Come up with whatever plan you want, it won't matter. I will stop you all here." He rose on a wave of water. "Know this, the moment you attack is the moment this begins."

Kai and Iroh ran forward launched their elements as Harra began bending rocks at him.

 _ **Bara vs Kou**_

Bara rode on top of a cloud and to his surprise, Kou rode on a white version before bending black flames at him. Bara dispersed the flames and shot out his cables catching the spirit. He then spun and released Kou letting him fly into the wall.

Kou bent into the earth, which turned black, and came to stand on the ground facing Bara and bending white blades of air at him. Bara drew his glider and cut through the blades with his own Air Bending.

"How are you bending all four elements?" Bara asked.

Kou landed on his feet before flying into the air. "My role is your enemy." Bara was shocked. "I must then compete with you somehow, so my powers have shaped themselves. In addition, I am not tethered to mere earthly desire."

He slammed a punch the Earth Avatar in the face sending him to the ground. Bara caught himself with Air Bending, landed, and began kicking flames at the Spirit. Kou blocked with water.

Kou Earth Bent the ground up forcing Bara back before bending the wall and slamming it into his back. Before the Earth Avatar hit the ground, Kou slammed it up at him. Bara placed his hands on the ground and used his Air Bending to launch off before it slammed into the ceiling.

Kou smiled at him. "You better try harder Avatar! At this rate, that disc will be destroyed tonight!"

Bara enhanced his speed and Kou did the same. They then ran at each other.

 _ **Iroh, Kai, and Harra vs Unalaq**_

Unalaq hosed Iroh going right through the general's shield he made. Kai jumped into the air and began slicing the air with his staff sending Air Blades at the diseased. Unalaq brought up water creating a shield that blocked the air.

It wasn't great against the rocks that smashed through it hitting Unalaq off his wave. He caught himself before he hit the ground and had the water right him. He then rose and rained down water on everyone turning it into ice spears.

Harra ran forward and formed a dome of earth protecting Kai and Iroh. When the water stopped, she lowered the dome and Kai and Iroh ran at Unalaq bending more fire and air at him.

 _ **Bara vs Kou**_

Bara ran a Kou and elbowed him in the gut before spinning and kicking the spirit in the face knocking him to the ground. Bara then bent a boulder up. When he smashed it down, Kou sprang off his feet bending the boulder into the ceiling.

He shot into the air and slammed air into Bara pushing him into the ground. He then bent the earth up sending Bara into the ceiling before slamming him straight into the ground with the earth.

Bara hit the ground and coughed up blood. A sword then materialized, from yellow particles, into Kou's hand. He then dropped straight down putting the sword through Bara's gut and pinning him to the ground as blood began to trickle from the wound.

Kou had ended up on his knees, but he now rose to his feet. "I am disappointed Avatar. Zagi didn't have an Avatar State, yet he lasted far longer. You really are nothing but a weak, pathetic Avatar.

Kyoshi fought against Chen stood against Chen and could have killed him. Aang fought the Fire Lord himself and won taking his bending. You have accomplished nothing yourself, and now you've lost. Now the disc will be destroyed."

Kou turned and walked towards the disc.

Bara moved his arm and Metal Bent the sword out of the ground before bending it out of his chest. He then bent the water over his wound and iced it. Bara then got to his feet wiping his mouth.

"You're right about so many things." Kou stopped. "You're also wrong. You made me doubt myself. You also gave me time to think and rid myself of that with meditation and thought. I came to some realizations.

Every fight I've ever been in has never been alone. The same is true for every life of my past. I've always had the people I've met. Those that shaped me into the man I have become and will become. That list has only grown as I made more friends, got new mentors, meet new foes, and connected with my past lives.

The disc glowed and behind Bara appeared images of everyone. Korra, Hong Li, Asami, Mako, Bolin, Iroh, Kai, Su and her family, Harra, Yu, Tenzin, Pema, Bumi, Kya, Meelo, Ikki, Jinora, his mother, Zuko, and Beifong. Behind them appeared Amon, Unalaq, Vaatu, and the Red Lotus. Finally, every Avatar with Aang, Kuruk, and Zagi standing before them.

They all vanished, and Bara's eyes flashed white once more. "You claim I am weak, but you are the weak one. You never form bonds like these. You just give people things that twist who they could have become. Therefore, you will fall."

Kou smiled and sent a huge boulder at Bara. The Earth Avatar blew it right back at him, with air, pushing the spirit into the wall. He then rose off the ground in a sphere of air creating a force that kept Kou in place.

Rocks, fire, and water wrapped and began rotating around the sphere. Earth rotated horizontally while fire and water rotated diagonally. Bara then launched at Kou smashing him through the wall and back to the road he and his companions climbed.

He flew at Kou who retaliated with water that Bara extinguished with his fire. The Earth Avatar then smashed into Kou again while Earth Bending the ground breaking it beneath the spirit.

He launched the rocks, around himself, into Kou's gut continuously hammering him down until they were soon at the bottom. Bara flew straight into Kou knocking the spirit into the bottom and creating a crater.

He was not done yet. Bara floated above Kou pushing his arms away from his body making the hole much larger. The Earth Avatar then flowed his arms drawing all the elements together into a spiral.

He sent this spiral into Kou further cracking the ground below him. Bara landed on the ground dissipating the elements before trapping Kou in a block of ice and coming to stand before him.

Kou was still alive. "Very impressive, but ultimately worthless. As we speak, my wounds are healing."

Bara said, "I'm not done yet. Water, Fire, Earth, and Air. The Avatar bends." Those elements spiraled around Kou. "This means I can do what no one else could to you. I will purify your spirit. You will never set foot in Gia. You don't belong there.

All four elements glowed yellow as did Kou. Soon they all dissolved into yellow particles vanishing into the air as Kou screamed in pain. Bara fell to his knees panting. He looked up as he was engulfed in blinding light forcing him to close his eyes.

A woman's voice spoke within his mind. "Thank you, Avatar Bara. Today you have done a great service for Gia. Now the disc will remain forever safe. Know that not as much time as you think has passed, and we shall give you a gift. This way you can acclimate to the change better than you would have."

 _ **Fake Spirit World**_

Kai and Iroh charged at Unalaq when he suddenly screamed as he was turned into yellow particles that went into the sky.

Kai looked at Iroh. "Does that mean Bara did it?"

Iroh looked at the sky as a light began to grow brighter and brighter and he smiled nodding. "I think he did. We're going home."

Harra ran over happily exclaiming. "Big Brother Bara did it!"

The light blinded them forcing them to close their eyes.

 _ **Republic City, 2 ½ Years Since Korra Left…**_

That day the oddest phenomenon occurred. The sky over Republic City turned from a bright, sunny day to a star filled night as green, red, blue, and orange lights danced in the sky. Unlike when Unalaq attacked, this filled people with a sense of ease.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Tenzin and Bumi, wearing the new glider suits made by Asami, were both looking at the sky.

"Tenzin, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Bumi asked.

Tenzin couldn't believe it. "This is odd. I'll get Jinora to look in the spirit world. Me and you will take some Air Benders and see if it's being caused by…"

He stopped as there was a flash of light before four figures, who were unconscious, appeared in the courtyard.

 _ **Hospital Room**_

"Everyone, they're all coming to!" Meelo shouted as he ran out of the room.

Bara slowly sat up as Iroh, Kai, and Hara did the same. Sun light shone through the window and Bara was immediately tackled out of bed by Harra.

"Big Brother Bara, you got us back!" Harra happily exclaimed.

Bara noticed that Harra had a sudden growth spirt. She was about the same size as Kai had been and her brown hair now reached all the way down her back and to the floor. The only thing that hadn't seemed to grow were her nails.

Bara stood up taking Hara with him. He looked at Kai who was now older with long hair that was reaching his shoulders. Iroh, whose hair had grown to the same length, now had a beard.

Bara noticed that he had grown a couple of inches himself. His muscles were more defined than before. He had also grown some facial hair and had longer hair like his companions.

"What happened to us?" Kai asked now having a deeper voice. "Is that my voice."

The woman's words echoed through Bara's head. _"…Know that not as much time as you think has passed, and we shall give you a gift. This way you can acclimate to the change better than you would have."_

"I'm not sure who did this, but I'm guessing we can now tell how long we were really down their if we could figure out our current ages." Bara stated.

"I think after all the time I've spent with you and your, I'm not going to argue that's impossible." Iroh stated.

Bara walked to the window. "It seems we've come back to not only the world, but Republic City as well."

"I can't believe it!" Bara turned as saw his mother in the doorway with tears in her eyes. "You're back!"

She ran over and hugged Bara tightly. Multiple people began entering the room. Tenzin, Bumi, Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora were all dressed in odd looking red, one-piece suits with grey touches on the sleeves and yellow collars.

The children had all grown and Jinora had regrown her hair. Meelo now had short, black hair. Yu was wearing a blue version of the same suit, but something seemed off about it

There were no buttons on his and his hair finally had some gray streaks in it showing his age. Opal had grown a few inches and was wearing a suit like Tenzin's and Bumi's. Lord Zuko and Beifong looked exactly as he did before.

Hong Li and Asami entered together. Hong Li was well built now and was wearing his Metal Bender police uniform. Asami was wearing a red suit with a touch of black and she had a pony tail. Mako was the last to enter wearing a simple grey suit with gold colored buttons.

"I am so glad the three of you have returned to us." Tenzin happily stated

Bara and his companions had to group together to make room for everyone.

"Tenzin. Wow most of you have changed so much. How long were we really gone for?" Bara asked.

Meelo got a mischievous smile. "I'm so glad to finally meet you three. My dad Meelo has told me so much about you."

Ikki slapped him on the head.

"You've been gone for two and a halve years." Bumi corrected.

"Two and a halve years…" Kai stated.

"Prince Iroh." Zuko happily said hugging his grandson. "You have a lot of explaining to do to your mother. For her it has been far longer since she saw you what with Unalaq and the Red Lotus."

"Everyone, this is a little hard for us to take in. For us it's only been ten months if Iroh kept up with the days right." Bara stated/

"10 months?" Jinora questioned.

Iroh nodded. "Apparently the Heart of the World distorts time to be three times slower."

"Okay, I suggest that most us leave the room while some of us remain to hear what happened to them." Hong Li stated sounding like a cop now.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

All but Tenzin, Zuko, Yu, Tenka, and Jinora had left the room. They had heard the story.

Tenzin was thoughtful. "I still find it a little hard to believe any of this."

Bara chuckled. "Join the club Tenzin. We were all in the Heart of the World, and I think even we have a tough time believing it. Honestly, it's just great to be back."

Tenka had walk back over to Bara's bed, which Harra was laying in with him, and sat beside it. "So, this is the little girl Yu said you had with you." She smiled. "She's growing into a beautiful young lady. I've always wanted a daughter."

Bara chuckled. "I should have figured you'd take care of that mom."

Harra happily proclaimed. "You mean, you're my new mom? He's really my big brother?"

Bara smiled mischievously. "Yeah, and you see that guy in blue. That's Yu. The one I told you about. I forgot to mention that he loves being tackled to the floor every time you go to hug."

Harra shared his smile before jumping off the bed and tackling Yu to the ground hugging him. "Hi uncle Yu. I'm your new niece!"

Yu glared at them both. "I'm going to get you both for this."

Bara got off the bed. "Anyways, I think the four of us need a good haircut, shower, and a new set of clothes considering our old clothes won't fit anymore."

Tenka smiled at Harra. "You can come with me back to the apartment. I can cut your hair and make you a delicious meal."

Harra looked at Bara expectantly, but he shrugged. "Sorry sis, but I don't live with mom. Come to think of it, I don't really live anywhere now."

"You will always have your room at Air Temple Island." Tenzin assured. "You and Kai can both come, and we'll get you a meal and some temporarily clothes."

Bara hopped out of bed his bed. "Perfect." He then turned to Harra and smiled. "Don't worry, I do come around and visit often enough, and I'll make sure to come around once I'm fed, trimmed, bathed, and got some new clothes."

Harra smiled and nodded. "Okay big brother."

"Prince Iroh, I have a lovely hotel room you can use. We'll take a couple of days to clean you up before heading back to the Fire Nation." Zuko stated.

Iroh smiled, "That would be wonderful. I do long to see the homeland, but I do agree that mother would not be happy if I showed up looking like this."

Jinora blushed at Kai. "There's a lot you have to know about the Air Nation now."

Kai smiled. "Great, I'm ready to learn any time."

Everyone parted ways heading off to get the four of them cleaned up.


	49. Reconnection and Invitation

_**Sorry about yesterday, but for those of you who don't know, the last chapter has been replaced with the right one.**_

* * *

 _ **Republic City, Two Weeks Later…**_

Bara followed Hong Li through the snow-covered streets.

Bara had removed his bear and trimmed his hair short. His wardrobe consisted of light colors. He was wearing orange boots, blue pants, a short sleeved blue shirt, and a green vest. His glider and arm guards were in their proper places.

"So, Hong Li why don't you tell me what's been going on with everyone since I vanished? Where are Korra and Bolin?" Bara asked.

Hong Li smiled. "Well Asami and I got married."

Bara smiled. "That's great man. Congratulations."

"Mako was working as a detective until Prince Wu picked him up as a body guard." Hong Li stated

"Prince Wu… The guy who's supposed to take the crown once Kuvira gets things under control, right?" Bara asked.

Hong Li nodded, "I haven't met the guy myself, and Mako's been keeping pretty busy with him. Bolin left to join Kuvira in unifying the Earth Kingdom. Seems he was set on it from when he asked to go with you."

Bara nodded. "Good for him."

Hong sighed, "Korra's still recovering in the South Pole. At least, that's what we heard. She hasn't really been writing us really.

Bara frowned. "I hope she recovers soon."

Hong Li put his arm around his old friend. "I'm sure she will. Anyways, we're here." He'd stopped the two of them. "Come on, Asami and Mako should be waiting for us."

The two friends entered the small restaurant and found the table with Mako leaning against a nearby support.

Mako happily said, "Hey partner, looks like you've cleaned yourself up." He walked over and hugged Bara. "It's been a long time."

Bara was about to speak until a brown skinned man, in a green suit. got in between them. "Hello, I'm Prince Wu, heir to the throne of Ba sing Se and this guy's boss. You're the Avatar right. Hop into the Avatar State for me, I want to see your eyes glow."

Bara shook his head, "I'm not doing that."

Wu hung his head saddened.

Hong Li sat down next to Asami and Mako joined them. "Couldn't ditch him, right?"

Mako sighed, "Nope."

Bara turned to his friends. "Anyways, Hong Li caught me up on the highlights." He turned Asami. "Congratulations on your wedding. Sorry I couldn't be there. Was Mako the only one from our little group?"

Asami nodded. "Yeah, but it's fine. You and Bolin have been busy in your own rights and Korra's been healing. I understand."

Bara looked at Hong Li. "Stuck with the Police Job I see."

Hong Li smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, it's been great, and honestly not to different from being a guard really."

Bara raised and eye brow at Mako. "And you became a body guard?"

Wu said, "I wouldn't know what I'd do without him. I saw Mako in all the papers during his police career and wanted him for the job."

Mako said, "It's just until his coronation which is projected to happen in the next 6 months. Then I'm back to be a detective."

"I've also been hard at work and brought Future Industries back. I even had a big contract redesigning Republic City with the Spirit Wilds in mind." Asami stated.

Bara nodded. "Yeah I saw that."

Hong Li nodded. "People and spirits are living together in harmony around here these days. Some Air Benders even take people on tours of the Spirit Wilds. The Air Nation has really grown by the way."

"Air Benders from the Fire Nation and Water Tribes have joined." Mako added.

Bara nodded. "Tenzin told me as much."

"You've been doing okay, right? Adjusting well enough?" Mako asked.

Bara was hesitant before he spoke. "I've been adjusting well enough."

"What about your new sister?" Hong Li asked.

"She's been excited, and mom has enjoyed having her around." Bara happily replied.

The group continued to chat as they ate with Wu chiming in from time to time.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

"So, what do you plan on doing now?" Hong Li asked.

Bara chuckled. "I spent 10 months fighting. Granted, I nor my companions tired, but I'm planning on taking it easy this month. After, I'm planning on helping the Air Nation. That way I can get a grasp on the world and still help the Earth Kingdom.

Though I will be leaving the brunt of fixing the Earth Kingdom to Kuvira. I've heard the rumors, but the fact remains that she has been helping the people. I see no reason, yet, to interfere."

"If you're taking a break, then you can come with me and Mako when we go shopping or to the spa." Wu happily stated.

Bara raised and eye brow and shook his head. "Come on Mako, I thought out of anyone you'd have tried to guide him. I mean all that stuff is fine but really…"

Mako shrugged, "I'm just his body guard. It's not my place."

A man wearing a simple, red long-sleeved shirt and dark red pants approached the table. His hair was long, brown, and kept in a pony tail.

"Excuse me, Avatar Bara?" The man asked.

Bara looked up, "Yeah, that's me. Do you need something?"

The man smiled. "Good day, my name is Ling. I had heard you were back and rejoiced when I heard the news."

Bara said, "I suppose news of my return would spread rather quickly. Especially since news of my disappearance spread even faster."

"My employer, Miss Sho, wanted me to invite you personally to Roku City. Now I will admit that there is a problem she'd like you to deal with. We've had spirits troubling us recently.

She always intended to invite you for a vacation to experience the city and meet you. Of course, this invite is last minute since word of your return reached her only a few days ago. I was originally coming to ask the Air Benders for help." Ling explained.

Bara raised an eye brow. "Roku City?"

Wu chimed in. "I heard that place has a 5-star resort that is to die for. Mako, you must go with him. That way I get to tag along."

"Hold on, I just got back to the world recently, remember? I still need to know what Roku City even is." Bara stated.

"Kura Sho, an innovator in technology and admirer of Avatar Roku, had up and vanished many years ago. She showed back up around a year ago inviting many world leaders and fellow innovators to see it." Asami replied.

"Asami got to go and she brought me a long. It was really a sight to see." Hong Li added

Bara nodded, "I think I heard the name Kura when I was younger, but I didn't know it was linked to something like this." He turned to Ling. "Admittedly I would like to help you, but I'm used to being with a team. Can I bring guest?"

Ling smiled. "As many as you like."

Bara asked, "What of Korra?"

"Miss Sho would have loved to meet her, but we have heard that her recovery is ongoing." Ling replied.

Bara was thoughtful. "You did come directly to me for help." Bara nodded. "Very well. I'll come to Roku City."

Ling said, "We can leave as soon as you're ready."

"I have to check with a few people." Bara said.

Ling handed Bara a card. "I'm staying at the hotel on the card. Either send me a message or come inform me of our departure."

He walked off.

Bara looked at the table. "Can any of you come?"

Asami said, "Sorry, I've recently begun working on the central terminal, so I can't go. If my Hong Li wishes to go…"

Hong Li smiled. "How can I say no then. I can be ready to go in two days."

"Mako?" Bara asked.

Wu was silently begging at his side. "I don't know." He sighed. "Are you sure you want Wu to come? I mean I can't abandon him."

Bara shrugged. "Why not. You never know, his status may come in handy as we investigate."

Wu stood up and got out of the booth. "Alright Mako, we have to go get ready. Roku City awaits."

Wu strode off.

Mako sighed. "Just tell us when we're leaving. I'll make sure we're ready to go then."

He followed Wu.

Bara stood. "I should get back to the island and inform Tenzin of what's happened."

 _ **Air Temple Island, Some Time Later…**_

Bara sat in the dining room with Tenzin and Yu. "So, I agreed to go to Roku City."

Tenzin nodded. "I remember when me and my family went. It was a stunning sight. Though the name is a bit misleading considering Roku started as a Fire Benders. I'm not sure you should get back at it right away. You just got back after all."

"You have been out of touch with things for over two years now?" Yu agreed.

Bara looked down at the ground. "I understand how you feel, but I can do this."

"Very well, but I ask that you allow me to accompany you." Tenzin stated.

Bara nodded. "Come along. Bring the whole family if you choose. I just need to know when you can be ready."

Tenzin turned to Yu. "I'll need you to stay and hold things down while I am gone."

Yu nodded. "You got it."

Tenzin looked at Bara. "We can be ready to go in a week."

Bara stood up. "I'll be sure to inform the others of our departure."

He left with a thoughtful look on his face.

 _ **Bara's Room**_

Bara flopped down on his bed and rolled onto his back looking at the ceiling. _"I wonder, how are you doing Korra? Are you doing any better?"_

Yu knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

Bara sat up. "Yeah"

Yu entered the room and sat beside Bara. "Are you doing okay?"

Bara sighed. "I should have known I couldn't hide anything from you. I've just had so much on my mind. I went from fighting the Red Lotus to what I'm convinced was a dimmed down god.

That's not even mentioning the 10 months of fighting. I can't help but think what would have happened had he decided to only bring only me down there. Then I returned to find that two and halve years have passed.

I was only gone for 10 months despite what my physical age suggests. have passed for me despite what my physical age may say. I've been thinking about Korra She's been gone for so long. I just… what if she no longer loves me?"

Yu hugged his nephew. "You have been through so much, but you've come out on to and for the better." He pulled away. "Your more contemplative. If you'd come back battle hungry, then we'd have a problem.

You stopped Kou and our Bending is safe even if the common people will never believe it. Yes, you and your companions lost time, but we're still here." He pulled out a stack of envelopes addressed to him.

"As for Korra, she never forgot about you." He handed Bara the stack. "I never opened them, and these have stopped coming, but the last letter Tenzin got said that she hoped you'd make it back. I think she still loves you."

Bara let out a breath of relieve. "Thank you, uncle."

"You can thank me by providing me with some gran nieces and nephews. I'm not getting any younger you know?" Yu joked.

Bara blushed. "Do not make me get Harra over here. You know she'll hunt you down and give you a special hug at my say so."

Yu stood and chuckled. "That's not as big of a threat anymore because they're starting to grow on me."

He left. Bara sat the stack on the table, unbound them, and laid back on his bed. He then opened the first letter and began reading it.

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: I loved that final build up in Bara's fight before he took a page out of Aang's book and went all elemental sphere on Kou. It may not have been very long but I enjoyed your original arc.

Quillion9000: Now it's time to transition to the next arc of this book.


	50. Guiding the Next Earth King

_**Republic City: Ally, Night…**_

Ling walked into the alley to find a blue cloaked figure. "So, you wished to meet with me and it had to be here. You are aware that if I were ever found to be alive, I'd be hunted."

"You're already hunted, right?" Ling asked.

The man removed his hood revealing short, blond hair which is something you never see. "I am, but the effort is less than if people knew my identity. Most just know me as Metal." He narrowed his eyes. "Remember, never use my real name."

"Yes, we are quite aware. Now, will you hear about the job or not?" Ling asked.

Metal nodded. "I wouldn't have come otherwise."

We need you to capture the Earth Avatar whose returned…" Ling began.

Metal interrupted. "You are aware that practically every member of the Red Lotus was wiped out by him and his friends, right?" Metal asked.

"Are you saying that you won't take the job?" Ling asked.

"I never said that. I'm just saying that my men's lives will be in jeopardy and the target is high profile. It's going to cost you quite a lot. Also, we choose when we go after the target. We will inform you when that is." Metal stated.

"Very well." Ling handed him an envelope. "That should contain a decent sum for what we ask. There is also a sub at the docks waiting for you and your men. If the pay is not enough, then come to the location, so that we may discuss it."

Metal disappeared into the ground and Ling left the ally.

 _ **Hotel, Day…**_

Bara walked up to the front desk. "Excuse me. Avatar Bara here to see Prince Wu. He should be expecting me."

The man nodded. "Of course, go on up. Presidential Suite is on the top floor."

Bara entered the elevator and rode it to the top. He then got to the front door where to servants opened it from him.

"Announcing the arrival of Avatar Bara." One of the servants stated as he walked in.

Wu walked up to him smiling. "Avatar Bara. It is good to see you. I'm glad you thought over my offer." He now wore a top hat and had a cane. "I hope you're ready to hit the town with the two of us. We have to go shopping for some new clothes before the big trip."

"About that, I was hoping we could have a change of plans for today. There's some things I wish to show you." Wu frowned. "In return for spending the day with me, I'll end it by showing you the Avatar State." Bara offered

Wu became happy again. "Really? I suppose I can go along with what you want."

"There is just one thing. I wish for you to listen to what I have to say. Really listen." Bara stated.

Wu pointed his cane at Bara. "You sir drive a hard bargain. I actually kind of like that." Wu began walking. "Let's go gentleman. The car should have arrived by now."

Mako and Bara followed him.

Mako leaned over. "What are you planning?"

"I always said I planned on guiding the next king down a better path, so that he does not repeat the mistakes of the past. I'm not trying to change who Wu is because he at least seems like a nice guy.

I'm just trying to make him aware of people outside of himself. I had the perfect in since he wanted to see the Avatar State. Trust me, if anything goes wrong, I'll be right there to keep him safe just like you."

 _ **Car**_

The three of them piled into the car.

"Driver, today you listen to Avatar Bara. Take him wherever he wishes to go." Wu stated.

"Take us to the Earth Kingdom Cultural Center." Bara stated.

 _ **Earth Kingdom Cultural Center**_

It was a three-story building done in the green and earthy colors of the Earth Kingdom. The symbol of the kingdom was everywhere.

"Tell me Prince Wu, where have you grown up all this time?" Bara asked as Mako and Wu followed him.

Wu happily replied. "I was raised right here in Republic City away from Ba Sing Se. I made a few trips in my younger years, but then I stopped when I went to a private school around here."

"Have you ever been to our cultural center?" Bara asked.

Wu just shrugged. "Nope. Not once."

Bara nodded. "That's fine. There are only really four things I wish to show you today. Anything else you wish to see will be on your own time."

 _ **History Section**_

Bara led them to a panting which depicted two armies. One lead by Chen with no discernable tittle and the other Avatar Kyoshi.

"This is an exquisite panting." Wu stated.

"I must admit that I am a fan of this one myself. It depicts Avatar Kyoshi and Chen standing across from each other." Bara began.

"Just Chen? No, I don't buy it. Someone like him must have a tittle if he's leading an army. Was her a king?" Wu asked.

"Not exactly. The reason he has no tittle is because of a dispute between the two villages depicted in this painting. The Town of Chen calls him Chen the great and a glorious leader. Everyone loved him because he was so great.

The people of Kyoshi Island, as well as Kyoshi herself, have a different tale. They claim that he was Chen the Conquer and that he'd conquered the Earth Kingdom with her village as the last holdout.

On the day where their armies met from, Kyoshi warned him that she would not stand by while he took her home. Chen would not back down. On that day, she used the Avatar State to cleave her village from the mainland.

That is how they say their island came to be which was named Kyoshi Island in her name. Chen screamed in frustration as they left, and the weakened earth gave way sending him to a watery grave.

"Which story do you believe? Wu asked.

"The people of Kyoshi Island's story. They provide several crucial details such as explaining the island. Kyoshi may have admittedly made mistakes, but they only became so after her time." Bara replied.

He then led them to another picture of an old king in purple robes.

"This man looks like a king." Wu then read the plague. "Bumi, Crazy King of Omashu."

Bara nodded. "Yes, but his brand of crazy was more fun. Another tittle of his was Bumi the Mad Genius. He was a good friend of Avatar Aang. His people adored him because he was a king of the people,

If you remember, Aang was fighting a war, and Bumi taught him the importance of having fun even in the trying times. He told Aang his Earth Bending Master would be someone who'd mastered listening to the earth and waiting.

His feats don't stop there. When he was captured, he waited for his chance to take back his city. On the day of black sun, the eclipse, he took back Omashu single handedly.

He then joined Iroh and the other members of the White Lotus to take back Ba Sing Se. He fought Fire Benders when Sozin's Comet, something that amplifies fire Bending one hundred-fold, flew by the earth."

"That's insane." Wu commented excitedly. "Is there anything else you could tell me about him?"

Bara chuckled. "I'm surprised no one ever told you about our history. You seem to be enjoying it quite well

Wu waved his hand. "They were more concerned with teaching me about greetings and the likes."

"There is much I can tell you about him, but we must move along to the next panting." Bara stated.

They came to stand before the portrait of a man in fine Earth Kingdom robes that reached his feet. He had no hair on his head and short black hair on the sides from what you could see. He also had a mustache and goatee.

"This is Long Feng. He was an advisor to your aunt's father and leaders of the Dai Li. He orchestrated a conspiracy to hide the 100-year war from the king. He kept him in the palace, brainwashed people, and kept Aang's bison locked up for a while.

Aang and his friends soon got everything sorted revealing the truth to the king and imprisoning Long Feng. It was too late. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation had attacked a group of Kyoshi Warriors and stole their uniforms.

They entered the city learning many valuable secrets such as the planned invasion on the Fire Nation. They even captured Ba Sing Se, gravely injured Aang, and took the Dai Li home to defend her.

Wu looked at the ground. "So, if he'd gotten involved earlier…"

Mako finished. "It's likely Ba Sing Se would have stood with the Avatar and they could have ended the war on the Day of Black Sun."

Bara nodded and lead the group to the last panting on the Earth Queen herself. "Then we come to your aunt whom I've had the displeasure of meeting on several occasions. Under her leadership the condition of the Lower Ring worsened.

She took several Air Benders forcing them into her army. If someone disappointed her, she'd have thrown them in jail. She claimed taxes from the people. To many taxes that led to bandit groups springing up for the common people."

He placed a hand on his shoulder. "These leaders and conspirators are people to learn from, so that you do not repeat the mistakes of the past. I will not tell you what you should have learned here. I'm hoping that what I showed you has a positive impact. That it leads to a better leader for Ba Sing Se and the Earth Kingdom."

Wu was strangely silent. Mako just stared at the young prince disbelief evident on his face.

"I'll be waiting by the car." He walked away. "There may something you can learn on your own."

 _ **In the Car, Some Time Later…**_

Bara had already given instructions to the driver so when Mako and Wu got in, they were off.

Wu sighed realizing the weight of his role for the first time in his life. "What more do you have to tell me."

Bara nodded. "Just a bit a more, but I'd Mako here to tell you his story." Mako looked at Bara with a raised eye brow. "Trust me, it'll help in what I'm going to say next."

Wu looked at Mako. "Oh yeah, all this time and I never knew a thing about you. Why is that?"

"You never asked." He sighed. "If Bara thinks it's important to your guidance, then I will tell you. When I was a kid my mom and dad were cut down by a Fire Bender here in Republic City.

For a few years after, me and my brother got by however we could; learning how to bend from the gangs and running numbers for them, then we got turned to Pro Bending and our life took a better turn."

Bara nodded. "Mako's story is unfortunately not an uncommon one. While tragic, there are worse out there. Avatar Aang awoke from a hundred years in a block ice to find that his people had been wiped out.

You can also find stories like this in the Fire Nation, Water Tribes, and the Earth Kingdom. It's even more prevalent there now. Bandits have been roaming the land killing loved ones.

Kuvira may put a stop to that. She may even rebuild shops and houses, but people take longer to heal. They need someone who can understand and lead them through this." Bara gave a small smile.

"But it's times like these that can also show the best traits of the Earth Kingdom. Sure, it'll be in disarray, but the people, Benders and Non-Benders alike, are strong, sturdy people.

Ba Sing Se, despite its faults that developed from more than a corrupt advisor, was still able to stand the test of time. The Earth Kingdom was able to put up a hundred-year fight even without the soldiers of Ba Sing Se." He finished.

Wu looked out the window to find that they'd pulled up to a park.

"There isn't much more I can do that your fellow leaders can't. In truth, what you do next depends on you. Just know, that the Avatar is here to bring peace and keep balance between the nations.

If you ever need help, then you can contact me and Korra once she returns. I cannot guarantee that we can or will be able to help you, but we'll always try our best." Bara got ready to leave until he remembered the deal.

"Before I go, I have to hold up my end of the bargain." He looked at Wu and his eyes flashed for a minute. "Farewell Prince Wu. I look forward to our trip in a few days' time."

Bara got out of the car and Wu addressed the driver. "Just… take us back to the hotel. I don't feel much like shopping today."

 _ **Avatar Korra Park**_

Bara stood on the sidewalk and looked at the park. It was a nice clean park with places to play Pi Sho and people were doing Tai Chi nearby. The thing that caught his eye most was the statue of Korra.

Bara smiled. "It's good to see that what she's done has not been forgotten."

He then took the long way back to Air Temple Island.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Bara sat on the ground and meditated before opening his eyes finding himself in a sunny meadow. Aang stood a few feet away, so he walked over to his previous life.

"Avatar Bara, it has been a while." He smiled. "Nice work in the Heart of the World."

"Thank you." Bara was thoughtful. "Did you ever meet a woman named Kura Sho?"

Aang nodded. "A few times. She was a lovely young lady so full of ideas and promise. I find it hard to believe that she could be up to anything malicious, but the same could be said for Ozai if you looked at only his baby picture."

Bara nodded. "Thanks, Aang. It's good talking to you again."

Aang smiled warmly. "Any time. Before you go, tell Tenzin that I'm proud of all he and his siblings have achieved. It warms my heart to see that the Air Nation is back."

Bara smiled back. "I will."

* * *

So, yesterday I began receiving Review's like crazy, and I am thankful. As of the posting of this chapter, I've gotten 23 more reviews. That is a record. **Joshben4c** an **A Frozen Shadow** have my thanks for all the reviews they've thus far submitted. I'd also like to thank **Savoxgut** and **Dark Blue Wing** for there continued reviewing of these chapters.

I know this isn't what I usually do for the reviewer section, but I figured it would be easier than listing out all 23 reviews I have gotten. Also, please respect anyone's views and opinions on any matter that they may bring up in their review. Everyone has their own opinion, and I'd like those of you that stick around to at least respect anyone's opinion even if you do not agree with it. Lets make this a fun environment when you can come and enjoy a good story.


	51. Roku City

_**Air Temple Island**_

" _We leave tomorrow, and everyone's packed…"_ Bara's thoughts were interrupted as Opal landed in his path.

"Bara, I had heard you were back." She happily said hugging him.

Bara hugged her back happily saying. "Hey Opal. It's good to see you." He pulled away. "I hear your trainings come a long way."

"I don't want talk about that. Are you okay?" Opal quickly asked.

Bara raised an eyebrow. "I'm standing in front you and clearly I'm walking around." He flicked her head. "Clearly you're still the same."

Opal huffed. "I was really worried about you. We all were."

Bara sighed, "I know, you all were. Everyone's been expressing that every time I see them, but I'm fine. I'm even going on a mission to Roku City and seeing what I can do about a spirit problem they're having."

"I'm going with you. When do we leave?" Opal demanded.

Bara chuckled. "Would you be like this with your brothers?"

"Of course, I would. If any of them disappeared and then returned telling me they were going on some mission, I'd insist on going along." Opal stated firmly.

Bara shrugged. "The more the merrier. We leave tomorrow. You can come with me, Tenzin, and his family to the docks. You should also know that Hong Li, Mako, and Prince Wu will be coming along as well. Now, if you'll…"

Opal began dragging Bara to the temple. "No, you don't. You're going to make me some tea and tell me exactly what happened."

"Okay maybe you have changed. You're certainly more commanding than I remember." Bara groaned.

 _ **Republic City Docks**_

Bara, Opal, Tenzin, and his family walked onto the dock to find Ling speaking with a young woman wearing a sleeveless Water Tribe robe that cut off at her black pants. He long brown hair was kept in a pony tail. She also had slightly tan skin, and red pupiled eyes. On her back there was a water tribe sword and at her sides two fans.

"Hey, who's that?" Bara asked curiously.

Tenzin replied, "That is Sukka."

"So, they let her out. I haven't even told them what I found out in the Heart of the World." Bara noted.

Tenzin said, "My mother vouched for her numerous times over the past year saying that her mind had been corrupted, but now it was clear. Tonraq begrudgingly allowed her out under strict probation. I have no idea why she is here.

She then noticed them and walked over before bowing to Bara. "I am truly sorry for all that I did to you and your friends. I understand if you can never forgive me for my actions, but I have been ordered to accompany you on this mission."

Bara raised and eye brow. "By who?"

"My Great Aunt Katara in an endeavor to make up for my past mistakes." Sukka replied.

Bara shrugged. "Well, if Aang could forgive Master Zuko, then I suppose I can forgive you. Just be aware that I will wary around you."

Sukka nodded. "Understood Avatar Bara. You are giving me more leeway then I deserve, and I am thankful."

She walked away leaving the group alone.

Then Hong Li showed up. "I see she's arrived. I've already informed Mako and he said he'll make sure to stick to Wu like glue throughout this venture."

Bara nodded as a car horn sounded and Mako and Wu stepped out. Wu had a pack on his back while Mako had two suitcases and a pack on his back. Not nearly as much as Bara thought and Mako was thinking the same.

Wu smiled as he approached the group. "Alright, I'm ready to have a good time."

"Is that all you're bringing Prince Wu?" Bara asked.

Wu nodded, "It is. I decided to pack light." He then sighed. "I've also been thinking a lot about what your showed and told me. No one ever took the time to tell me all that stuff before.

I realized that I need to become a better prince before becoming a good king. In that endeavor, I've had Mako training me to defend myself and I bought books on Earth Kingdom History. This pack on my back are just some of the more enjoyable."

Bara smiled. "Good, I'm happy for you Prince Wu."

"He's certainly rough around the edges when it comes to combat, but he's been willing to learn." Mako added.

Ling approached the group. "I see everyone has arrived. If you will please enter the sub, then we can get our journey underway."

 _ **Ocean Near the Fire Nation, Sub**_

Everyone was sitting in the seats as the sub swam through the water.

"I should have just gone myself. I could handle a few spirits." Meelo stated.

Bara looked to Jinora. "What happened to Meelo since I left?"

Jinora plainly replied. "He took Uncle Bumi's stories to heart and thinks himself capable of more than he can handle/"

Bara looked at the kid's forehead. "He does know he doesn't have his tattoos yet, right?"

Meelo quickly said, "That doesn't matter. I bet I could even beat you no problem."

Bara shot out his cable capturing Meelo.

"I win." Bara simply said.

Meelo tried to struggle free. "This doesn't count!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know a soldier needed someone to say go." Bara sarcastically stated.

Ikki laughed. "He told you Meelo."

Bara cut off his cable and sat Meelo down. "I'll tell you what. Break free of this before we reach Roku City, and I'll declare you the winner." Meelo fell over as he began trying to struggle free. "That should keep him busy until we arrive."

Wu had walked over to Sukka. "You are quite the sight for sore…"

Mako dragged the young prince back to his seat. "I've already told you a million times that you can't hit on her. She was a part of that group that killed your aunt."

"Come on Mako. A girl as pretty as that couldn't possible have been…" Wu began until Sukka appeared and bowed to him.

"I'm sorry, but he is right. I was there when Zaheer killed her. If your guard wishes you to stay away, then you should." Sukka stated before walking off.

Wu seemed a little frightened. "Okay Mako. Message received."

Tenzin turned to Opal. "I want you to go with Bara wherever he is. Between the warnings he's received and her I fear something may happen to him."

Opal nodded. "Right."

Hong Li joined in. "Don't worry. Bara asked me to room with him and stick by his side. Though he did mean only because of the warning, but I'll be sure to keep an eye on her whenever she gets close."

Tenzin nodded.

Pema rested a hand on his shoulder. "Honestly Tenzin, aren't you being a little too suspicious of her. She's a member of the family after all. I mean your mother vouches that she's changed."

Tenzin said, "I will not take chances Pema. Bara vanished for two and a halve years and it happened on our island."

Pema nodded. "That's true, but it was out of everyone's control. Bara may have been affected by this, but Yu seems to think he'll be fine. He may need us, but we shouldn't crowd and protect him like this."

Tenzin sighed. "I know he has always been capable, but I can't help worrying about him."

Pema smiled. "I know and that's one of the reasons I love you."

"We are approaching Roku City now." Ling said.

Bara looked out his window finding a huge, domed city much that looked like Republic City. It also had vast farmlands, rivers, and lakes scattered around the outskirts of the dome.

It was a truly breathtaking sight as the fish swan around the dome. The sub moved towards a large door that opened allowing them in. The doors closed behind them and the water drained.

People in clothing then moved in taking putting the fish in containers. The sub was then picked up with metal claws, like in Zoafu, and dropped into some water contained behind some glass near a dock.

Ling stood. "It is time to depart. Follow me and I'll take you to our resort where you will all be staying."

Bara got up and grabbed his bag like everyone else. Only he also had to return the cable to his arm guards as Meelo hadn't managed to get lose.

"No fair. I was so close to getting out." Meelo complained.

Bara smiled and rubbed the kid's hair. "I'll tell you what, on the way back I'll tie you up again, and you can have the whole trip to break free."

"I'll get it then." Meelo stubbornly stated.

Bara just shook his head and left the sub.

 _ **Roku City**_

Bara looked up at the water. "So, what keeps the water from breaking in here or a Bender from simply breaking the glass? For that matter, how did Kura Sho make all this?"

"Much like Su Yin, Miss Sho explored the world. She was looking for sparks of inspiration trying to find the idea for her next big project. She met many friends along the way that she could trust.

She soon came up with the idea for an underwater city that she built with the help of many people. A clear majority of them being Benders. Sand Benders provided diverse types of sand that Fire Benders heated to form panes of glass.

She then had Benders of every ability known to man try their worst against every type of glass until finding one glass that withstood it all. Even against the likes of Lava and Combustion Bending

Water Benders kept the water away while a combination of technology, man, and Fire Benders put the dome together. Once that was done, she had the Water Benders drain the water. Earth Benders then moved proper earth in here.

Together they formed the lakes and rivers. Knowledgeable farmers began planting out farms as everyone came together building the city. Once everything was done, she offered everyone who worked on this a place in the city.

After everything was up and running, she was ready to unveil the city to the world inviting every world leader to stay for a week. All but Tonraq of the South accepted for obvious reasons."

He continued to tell them of the city as they made their way to the resort.

 _ **Presidential Suite**_

Once everyone got to the resort, they were taken to their rooms. Bara and Hong Li were taken to the presidential suite by Ling.

"Avatar Bara, as our honored guest, Miss Sho took the liberty of booking you the presidential suite. It shall be yours any time you come to visit Roku City unless used by another at the time." Ling stated.

They walked into a living room area that connected to a decent sized kitchen. There was a good-sized bathroom and two rooms with two beds each. Plenty of space for four people. Five if someone wanted to sleep on the couch.

Bara looked around. "Hong Li, let's take the right bedroom. We can see if Opal and maybe Jinora want to move up here."

Hong Li nodded. "Sounds good. This place is too big for just the two of us."

"I would like for you to get settled in, but Miss Sho would love to meet you as soon as possible." Ling stated.

Bara threw his bag in the right room and Hong Li did the same.

"That's fine. I've been looking forward to seeing her; however, I ask that you please get Opal to accompany me, and Hong Li will be coming as well." Bara stated.

Ling smiled. "Of course, Avatar Bara. Head to the lobby and I shall arrive shortly with the young Air Bender."

Ling left and once he was gone, Bara turned to Hong Li. "The spiritual energy in the city is odd. It's kind of like what I feel from a dark spirit, but different. I get that feeling strongest from the bottom level; however, it seems to be all over the city.

Almost like a blanket. I'm sure Jinora also felt it as we walked. On top of that, my gut is telling me that there's something off about this Ling guy. I didn't feel it in Republic City or in Roku City, but in this room… I'm not sure if we can trust him."

Hong Li thought about. "Is that why you want Jinora and Opal close? A little more back up in case something goes down."

Bara nodded. "I'm getting a sense that having more people around me wouldn't be a terrible thing hence why I'm bringing Opal with us."

Hong Li nodded. "Right. I'll be sure to be extra vigilant from now on."

Bara smiled. "Thanks."

The pair left the room heading for the lobby.

 _ **Home of Kuro Sho**_

Ling lead Bara, Hong Li, and Opal inside where they were met by an old woman with a cane. Her hair was white and tied in a bun. She carried herself well and her smile was genuine. She wore standard Fire Nation robes.

She stood next to a lady who seemed to be as old as Kya. Her long black hair was in a pony tail, she wore glasses, and had a clip board in hand. She to wore similar Fire Nation garbs like the old lady.

The old lady made her way forward and came to stand before Bara the smile never leaving her face as he bowed respectfully. "Thank you, Avatar Bara for coming to my city. I am Kuro Sho.

It is an honor to have you here and I apologize that I must ask you deal with our spirit problem. I had always hoped your first visit to our fair city would be as just an honored guest. Tell me, how do you find our fair city?" Kura asked.

"It is lovely. I can see the Fire Nation influence, but you've done an excellent job incorporating Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and Air Nation touches. I'm beginning to see why spirits may be attacking your city." Bara stated.

Kura said. "That's wonderful, but first introductions are in order. Now I believe the gentleman is Hong Li, husband of Miss Sato, if I remember correctly, but I do not believe that this young lady was present with the innovators or World Leaders."

"This is Opal Yin. Daughter of Su Yin and an Air Bender under Master Tenzin." Bara stated.

Kura nodded. "Yes, I remember meeting them both. Such lovely guest." She then motioned to the young lady. "This is my granddaughter Seph Sho."

She bowed with no smile like her grandmother's. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Bara nodded. "Yeah, it's good to meet you to."

A man hurried into the house and whispered into Seph's ear.

When he was done, she said. "Grandmother, I must excuse myself. One of the projects I've been working on needs my attention."

Kura nodded. "By all means." Seph left and Kura turned to Bara. "Now, you said you had some idea why spirits are attacking my city."

"Yes, but first I would like to know where these spirit attacks have been happening?" Bara asked.

"Everywhere." Kura sadly shook her head. "Nowhere has been safe for my people."

Bara nodded. "That may be because there is a sort of blanket of spiritual energy covering the city that lessens the higher one gets. Normally that would be a good thing; however, this energy feels like another energy I've felt in the past.

It feels like dark spirits except it's more closely related to another spirit I fought these past two and a halve years. I would say it's exactly like the energy I encountered from two of his pawns."

Kura was concerned. "Oh dear. Do you think this spirit could be the cause of this?"

Bara nodded. "Not in the way you're thinking. Tell me, have you heard of Amon and Unalaq?"

Kura said, "I have. Amon lead the Equalist in Republic City. He had the power to strip people of their bending. Unalaq had Avatar Korra open the Spirit Portals."

"This spirit I fought, Kou, said he gifted Amon with Energy Bending and Unalaq with the knowledge of the spirit portals. He also informed me that he gifted another with two gifts.

I theorize that whatever's causing these attacks has something to do with Kou's gifts. Likely given to someone in your city." Bara explained, having been working this all out since arriving in the city.

"What should we do?" Kura asked.

Bara replied, "As I said, the energy blankets the street levels of the city, but we also have two spiritually inclined people in our group we brought with us. Myself and Tenzin's daughter.

We'll have try to pinpoint the source of this energy. It is also my hope to see these spirits. If they can be spoken with then we may gain some idea on where to look or what this is."

Kura nodded. "Thank you, Avatar Bara. I knew it was the right choice to ask you for help. Would you and your companions care to join me for tea before starting?"

Bara smiled. "We can save that tea for after we've finished our job."

Kura nodded. "Then at least you and your entire group should join me and my daughter for dinner tonight. I won't take no for an answer."

Bara chuckled. "Very well. I shall be sure to inform my group; however, I cannot guarantee that the turn out won't be more than us."

Kura smiled. "That's fine. It should be a lovely dinner regardless."

Bara's group left the house heading back to the resort.

* * *

Dark Green Demon: Ok, finally I got up to date with this story, hurray for me, I have to say that I am very happy to have heard those two friends who recommended it, I must say that the concept of two avatars, one is the true and the other it's just a representation of Raava, it's really a very original concept, I really believe that I haven't seen it in any other story, besides that although it seems difficult to do it, I think you have handled it very well. I also love that Korra is paired with your character (nothing against korrasami or homosexuality, I say that I have friends like that, which would make me hypocritical if it was for that. It's more than anything that this issue felt somewhat forced and out of nothing, I think I only saw them both as close friends, almost sisters).

I love how the story goes until now, of course I hate some parts that did not change, but I do not really hate them, because it seems you do it with a reason, I think it's okay, one small thing that bothered me, is that you leave a Little aside Bara's mother, especially after going through the loss of a husband and the disappearance even though he has returned from a son, biological or not, but well is your story and you will know why you do it. Now I would like to read where you are in this book, even though I really want to see a reunion between Bara and Korra, I think I can wait, especially out of curiosity to know what happens or relevance will be the whole issue with Kura Sho.

Quillion9000: I'm going to be completely and utterly honest up front. I just couldn't come up with a good idea for Bara's mother and her loss. I know it affected her greatly, but I wanted to come up with a better idea for this story than that of what you would generally see. I couldn't exactly come up with anything for that. That's why Yu asked Kya about her. Why there was only a sentence about her doing as well as can be expected of someone who lost her husband. then things sort of just continued on, and you didn't see her until Bara had returned.

Dark Blue Wing: Hehe, you're welcome, I think Bara is really good at teaching lessons, I hope Wu learns something. I would like to see something of Korra soon, but I can wait, especially because I am curious about what happened in Roku City.

Savoxgut: incredible, good way to teach something to someone, just guiding them a little, I hope that Prince Wu will serve this.


	52. Taken

_**Presidential Suite, Night…**_

Bara and Hong Li where wearing their normal clothes except Hong Li had forgone his armor opting only to wear his cable belt. Opal and Jinora exited their room wearing their glider suits.

"I hope it's okay to show up in our normal clothes." Opal worriedly stated.

Bara shrugged. "I don't see why it wouldn't be. I mean we wore our normal clothes to your farewell party."

"Either way, they're waiting for us…" Hong Li began before the windows to the room were shattered and 10 men in old Dai Li uniforms appeared surrounding the four of them.

Everyone instantly grouped up and got into their stances as a man jumped into the room last. He had short, black hair, a blue tank top and black pants with blue boots. His arms were covered with black metal. He looked at Opal, Jinora, and Hong li. His gaze lingered on the policeman before shifting to Bara.

"Avatar Bara, it is a treat to see you back in the world once more." The man stated.

"Bara, you know this guy?" Hong Li asked.

Before Bara could answer, the guy said. "You know me as well officer, but I don't much feel like giving you my original name. You probably know me by the name Metal."

"What do you want?" Bara asked.

Metal replied, "My employer wants you." He shrugged. "For what? I cannot say because I do not ask."

Bara looked at the man skeptically. "Why reveal yourself?"

Metal smiled. "Isn't obvious." A black metal box crashed through the roof going over Bara and crashing through the rest of the floors. "You're already captured."

He hoped into the hole after the box. The Other Benders were stunned as the Dai Li used that shooting out their hands catching them all before jumping into the hold themselves.

Hong Li broke the cuffs off and removed the ones from the two Air Benders. "Jinora, go get Tenzin and tell him what's happening. Opal, you're with me."

He and Opal then jumped into the hole.

 _ **Mako and Wu's room**_

Wu was reading a book depicting Kyoshi's long life, 230 years, as a black metal box crashed through the room followed by a blue tank topped man and 10 Dai Li agents.

"Mako!" Wu worriedly shouted.

Mako had run from the bedroom having heard the destruction and saw Hong Li and Opal for the briefest of seconds as they fell through the hole.

"What the heck is going on?" Mako asked.

Wu frantically said. "I don't know, but those guys were following after a black metal box and I think eleven other people."

Mako thought about it. "That must have been Bara." He grabbed Wu and ran outside the door. "Stay behind me. We're going to go see just what's going on."

 _ **Ground Floor, Sukka's Room**_

She'd gotten her weapons as she heard something quickly approaching her floor. She then jumped back as a metal box crashed through her roof followed by a man with a blue tank top.

Metal then bent the box and shoved it through her wall as the Dai Li agents crashed to the ground. "Take the box to the drop off location. I'll handle…" He stopped as a water tribe short sword pressed against his neck. "…anyone who would come after us."

The Dai Li ran out of the resort as Opal and Hong Li appeared. Metal kicked Sukka away before jumping in front of the hole he made

"I didn't know your room was below theirs." Metal blocked her sword with one arm. "Ah well, at least it prevents you from chasing them."

Sukka shouted, "You two, leave this guy to me and get after that box that I assume contains Bara." She ran at Metal tackling him outside. "I'll take him."

Metal grinned and kicked Sukka off before jumping to his feet as Opal and Hong Li ran out the hole after the Dai Li and Bara who were already a fair distance away and had just turned a corner.

Metal moved to slam his palm on the ground until the fans came at him. He managed to avoid them as one of the fans cut his cheek and another cut into his pants leaving a scratch on his black metal covered legs.

Metal stood and faced Sukka who caught her fan holding them in front of her. "You're fight is with me."

Metal nodded. "Very well. I suppose my men don't need my help for the drop off anyways."

 _ **Inside the Metal Box**_

Any time Bara came to, he was immediately knocked back out by the Dai Li shaking the box.

 _ **Streets of Roku City**_

Hong Li shot his cables onto two nearby buildings as the Dai Li turned the corner. "Grab onto me. I'm going to get us on top of the buildings."

Opal did as he said, and Hong Li shot into the air. He rapidly took the two up and landed on a building. They then quickly searched the area.

"You see them?" Hong Li asked.

"I see them." She got ready to glide. "Let's go."

They both leapt from the buildings with Hong Li using his cables to secure to buildings. Four Dai Li appeared on the roofs shooting out multiple Earth Hands and catching Opal's foot. They took her out of the sky slamming her into a building.

Opal hopped to her hand spinning and generating air pushing the Dai Li away. "Keep going!"

Hong Li nodded and increased his speed still hot on the trail of the black box.

 _ **Resort**_

Metal used his Metal Bending catching the fans and crushing them. Sukka then charged forward quickly slashing her water tribe blade, but the mercenary blocked every attack using his arms and legs. His pants became torn fully revealing that his legs were either incased in metal or replaced.

" _A similar set up to his arms. I'll just have to aim for the torso."_ Sukka thought going for body shots.

Metal sprang back on his hands as a blast of air hit where he'd been. Tenzin landed next to Sukka facing the mercenary.

"Tenzin, the Air Bending Master." He began firing rocks off that Tenzin blasted away while Sukka dodged them. "Here I was beginning to get bored." He launched his own earth hands up catching Meelo and Ikki before slamming them into the ground. "Your kids are here to. What a fun day this is."

Sukka was panting. "You're wasting your time here. Hong Li and Opal gave chase to a metal box containing Bara."

Tenzin blasted away at the mercenary sending him back against a wall. "I know. Jinora has already gone after them."

Mako jumped in front of Tenzin blasting the mercenary with fire as he covered himself in Earth Armor from the building. "Then you get going to. Me, Sukka, and your other children will take care of him."

Tenzin nodded and took to the skies. Metal aimed a rock at him, but Sukka slammed her foot into the earth covering his chest. That caused the rock to fall harmlessly to the ground.

She shot her blade forward, but Metal slammed the earth into her torso sending her away. The mercenary then walked forward dropping the earth armor as he came to face Mako, Ikki, Meelo, and Sukka who joined them. She was also the most injured.

"This has been fun." He brought up a wall of earth blocking Mako's lightning strike. "I must really be going now." Meelo and Ikki appeared around the wall launching their air at him. "I need to collect my groups reward."

He brought up a dome stopping the air as it harmlessly hit the earth. Mako ran to the earth and bombarded it with fire until it cracked open revealing a collapsed hole in the ground.

Mako hit his hand against what remained of the dome. "He got away, and they have Bara."

Sukka walked over to him. "It's not over, we can find them."

"How?" Mako quickly asked.

Sukka looked at the glass above. "Something about this. The abduction has stirred something in my memories. I'm not sure what it is, but I think I know where they've taken Bara."

Mako turned to Ikki and Meelo. "You two stay here. Wu's in the lobby, and he's going to need protection."

Meelo nodded. "You can count on this soldier to succeed, sir."

Ikki sighed. "We'll do it. Just get Bara back."

The children left and Mako scowled at her. "I swear if this is some trap…"

"Then you can kill me on the spot. What's important now is that we hurry." Sukka stated quickly before running off.

Mako followed her.

 _ **Streets**_

The Dai Li opened the ground and jumped in sealing it over head. Hong Li landed and opened the ground following them. He didn't see them as he slid down the hole propelling himself faster with his Earth Bending.

" _There must have been two tunnels designed in this place."_ He forged on ahead. _"It doesn't matter. I'll get to Bara and stop whatever they have planned for him."_

 _ **Resort**_

Wu was freaking out. First there was a metal box crashing through his ceiling and floor. Then there were two Air Bender kids that said his body guard took off after the Avatar. He understood, but it didn't help his nerves.

"Don't worry sir. I can protect you." Meelo declared. "I am a soldier of the Air Nation. I just don't know about Ikki."

Ikki angrily shouted. "Meelo, this is not the time! Bara has been taken! Plus, the Air Nation is peaceful! We don't have soldiers."

They weren't helping his nerves at all. Then a group of men, in gray uniforms, entered the building approaching the man behind the desk who'd been staring at them for a while now. Before the uniformed man could get a word in, the man behind the desk began gesturing to them and talking fast.

Eventually one of the men came over. "This man says you two Air Benders fought a man with black metal on his arms trashing the resort. We'll need to take you in for questioning."

"He didn't tell it right. We were fighting, but we didn't trash his business. It was all the guy we were fighting." Ikki frantically explained.

Meelo did not help the situation. "You'll never take us alive."

Wu couldn't let the officers do this. These kids had fought hard to try and save the Avatar. Even though they hadn't succeeded, at least they'd tried to reassure him.

Wu took a deep breath and smiled in his usually way. "Look, I know you are doing your job, but your men are wasting your time here. Kura Sho, is a huge admirer of the Avatar, right?"

The man raised an eye brow. "She is, but why does that matter?"

"The guy that these two and many others fought made off with the Avatar. Not to mention he had 10 others with him. You need to decide if questioning them is worth losing the Earth Avatar to whatever they have planned." Wu stated calmly.

The man was thinking over what Wu said as he searched through a report that had been given to everyone at the station earlier.

He eventually turned to his fellow police member. "The Earth Avatar is missing. Tell everyone to ignore the activities of his friends, as they are likely looking for him, and focus solely on finding him."

The men left the building and Ikki turned to Wu. "How'd you do that?"

Wu closed his eyes. "Lots of experience with people, I guess, but I've never spoken like that with someone in charge. Usually it's different, I guess."

 _ **With Opal**_

Opal was blasting air every which way and avoiding the Earth Hands the Dai Li sent her way. They were constantly moving never staying in one place for too long. Appearing a disappearing on a whim.

She soon saw her chance jumping at the nearest Dai Li agent only for him to jump to the ground, with his fellow agents, and burrow inside it collapsing the tunnels after them. Jinora then landed next to her as the police force stopped to look at the holes.

"Opal…" Jinora began.

"Jinora, the Dai Li got away. You have to find Bara." Opal begged.

Jinora looked at the police members as they ran off leaving the two of them alone. _"They're looking for Bara as well."_ Jinora nodded. "Right. I'll find him."

She sat down and began meditating as Tenzin landed next to the girls. "What's going on?"

"The Dai Li grounded me here while Hong Li continued chasing after them. The agents left collapsing the tunnels. Jinora is trying to find him." Opal explained quickly.

Tenzin sighed. "Opal, I know you are worried about Bara. He just got back, it hasn't even been a month, and he's already been taken. This time, we can track him. We will find him. Bara is a capable young man who can look after himself."

Opal closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "Thank you, Master Tenzin."

The two waited to see what Jinora would find.

 _ **With Mako and Sukka**_

The two had arrived at a farm and now stood before a hatch hidden among some corn.

"Remind me again how you know of this?" Mako asked.

Sukka replied, "I already told you detective. This all seemed to familiar and the metal box was the last straw. I saw more of my past that I had forgotten, and it led me to this. If we go down there, then we likely find Bara."

Mako closed his eyes thinking. "Alright, let's go."

They opened the hatch and jumped in sliding into the darkness.

 _ **Lab**_

Metal found his man standing before a large, metal door with the metal box. "Good work men."

The door opened and out walked Seph and Ling. Seph was bending a metal trolley filled with boxes of gold.

Seph said, "You got him here, but you've attracted to much attention."

Metal said, "We can get a good scope on a target fairly fast. Trust me, what we did was the best option."

Seph sighed and nodded. "Then have another job for you and your men. I wish for you to defend my lab and ensure none of his friends get inside."

Metal chuckled. "Do you know what you ask lady?" She bent two more trolleys out loaded like the 1st. "This is half the payment for the current. You'll get the other half upon the completion of my work."

Metal smiled. "Clearly you know exactly what you ask and know how to asks it." He turned to his men. "Alright, you all remember the map. I want 6 of you to go back the way we came. Break into two groups with each group going up the two paths. The other 4 are to go to the second entrance. I'll remain here and guard the door. Lethal force is approved and encouraged."

The men nodded. "Sir!"

They took off as Seph shook the box making sure Bara was out and taking him into the lab. "Ling, you stay here with Cheng. No one is to get in before this door opens. Understood?"

Ling grinned. "Understood."

She walked in and sealed the door behind her with Metal Bending.

* * *

Savoxgut: that Seph does not give me much confidence, although sometimes appearances are deceiving, so I better hope to see what happens in next chapters

Quillion9000: Nope, you were right on the money about Seph

Dark Green Demon:  
it seems that there are already a couple of suspects, interesting, I wonder what Bara is waiting for now, especially with the suspicion of the influence left by Kou.

I got a doubt, if Bara has already about three weeks or so returned and they gave him letters that Korra sent, maybe he already communicated with her or at least he wrote, I say before going to Roku City had time to do it.

Dark Blue Wing: Ling and Seph are the most obvious suspects at this moment, to have been influenced by Kou, at least for me, but it is too early to draw conclusions


	53. Bara and the Red Lotus

_**Inside the Lab**_

Bara jolted awake to find that a woman had stuck a syringe in his chest. Whatever was inside was now in him. He also had a splitting head ache. He concentrated more on the woman and recognized her as Seph Sho.

"What did you just put in me? What's going on?" Bara asked confused.

Seph looked at him. "The future is going on Avatar Bara, and unlike those before me, I want you to be a part of it."

"What?" Bara asked. "Did you put what Kou gave you into me?"

"I am unfamiliar with the name Kou outside the news articles that have been circulating. A spirit did gift me with two important things." Seph alluded.

Bara was sweating as it was getting hard to breath. "What were those things."

"The first was a look into a world, like ours, except there were no Non-Benders. You know what that world was like? It was a world of peace. There were now wars. No Sozin, no one of his line, no Amon, no Unalaq, and no Red Lotus. That is what I'm striving for in our world. The elimination of Non-Benders." Seph began.

"There's no guarantee that what you were shown is real or that it even exists. If it were true, that world has never had Non-Benders. This world does. You plan on building a utopia on the death of so many? Non-Benders aren't exactly a small percentage of the world." Bara angrily stated.

Seph looked at her clip board. "You're managing to stay awake far longer than the experiments."

Bara growled. "Listen to me! You're just doing what Amon did, but to the other extreme. You can never eliminate Non-Benders just like you can't eliminate Benders. Both have the potential to birth the other."

"You should be passing out any minute now. When you come to, you'll see things my way." Seph declared before walking away.

Bara tried to struggle free as he slowly lost consciousness. In the corner of the room there was Jinora, in her spirit form, before she left the room passing through the door.

 _ **With Jinora**_

Jinora was now in front of the door and immediately ascended to the roof as Ling turned to look at it. She floated straight and entered a long hallway floating down it before coming to a fork.

She went right for a while and immediately phased into the wall as she saw three Dai Li agents. She floated through a few feet before phasing back onto the road and continuing. Jinora then had to ascend up until she came to the beginning of the fork.

Both ways were open. She continued on coming out a hole into the city and floating up looking around until she spotted the roof she and Opal had to be on in the distance. Jinora closed her eyes and returned.

 _ **With Hong Li**_

Hong Li had been running down the hallway for some time before he shot out his cables destroying rocks that were sent at him. He saw three Dai Li agents standing in his way.

"I'll make this simple. You either get out of my way, or I move you out of my way." Hong Li firmly stated.

They bent three rocks up.

Hong Li sent the cables out from his sides wrapping them around his waist. "Just remember, I gave you a choice."

 _ **With Mako and Sukka**_

They entered a chamber only for the tunnel to be closed behind them.

"Get ready." Mako stated getting into a Fire Bender's stance.

Four Dai Li appeared as Sukka drew her sword.

 _ **With Tenzin, Opal, and Jinora**_

Jinora returned and hopped to her feet.

"Jinora, what did you see?" Tenzin asked.

"It was Seph Sho. She's behind Bara's kidnapping." Jinora explained.

"You think Kura might also have a hand in this?" Opal asked.

Jinora shook her head. "I don't know, but Bara's in trouble. Seph injected him with something and she's planning on eradicating all Non-Benders claiming it'll lead to peace like a spirit once showed her."

"This is serious. Jinora, you take Opal and go after Bara. I'll go confront Miss Sho about what's going on in her city and be along as soon as I'm able." Tenzin ordered.

Jinora nodded. "Right, let's hurry."

 _ **Bara's Mind**_

Bara was walking along a long hallway looking at various doors labeled with key words that told him what they were about. There were doors labeled Korra, Mako, Bolin, Hong Li, and so on.

He knew that if her opened these doors they'd lead to more doors organized by earliest to newest. He also knew those doors would show him not only memories of or with that person, but also his thoughts about them at the time.

Bara punched the wall. "Damnit. None of these doors are the exit! I need to get out!"

His voice spoke, but it was distorted. "You need to get out." He whirled around to find himself only cloaked in a dark aura. "There is only one way to do that. Prevent me from taking over."

Bara asked, "What are you? What are you doing in my mind?"

The spirit was in deep contemplation. "You are much clearer minded than the others. This will be difficult. As for what I am? I'm the darkness that sleeps within you like all people have. I've just been given more power from another source."

"The stuff Seph injected me with." Bara stated.

"Bingo. Give the man a prize. That was dark energy gifted to her by Kou. To make it simple on you, for now, you can call me Baou." Baou stated.

"Okay, but what do you want? I presume you wouldn't show yourself to me if you could simply take over." Bara stated.

Baou smiled. "You are correct, and you also know fighting would be useless since we would be able to perfectly counter the other. That's the problem. This means the only way I'm getting control is if you agree to it. Usually someone agrees if they are shown their darkest memory. Maybe even a memory they think they've forgotten."

"So, you plan on showing me my time with the Red Lotus before Yu, my father, and first mother saved me." Bara concluded.

"You are on a roll." Baou happily stated. "I know what you're going to ask next, so let me tell you. If you do not submit to me after this, then there's no way I can take over. Kou's power leaves me, and you go on as the one in control."

"I presume your telling me this because I have no choice in seeing this long-suppressed memory." Bara stated.

In response, everything vanished replaced with a screen taking up one side of the wall. Everything else became a glass wall trapping Bara as the memory began to play. All of a sudden it all came back to him. The fear, anger, and despair.

 _ **A Cave, 18 Years Ago**_

A young Bara hid under a bed frightened with tears in his eyes. Bruises adorned his small body.

"Get out from under there." Zaheer ordered.

"No, y-you're mean! I won't! I want my mommy!" Bara screamed back.

"Come on son, you need to continue your lessons." Ghazan firmly stated.

Bara shouted. "I won't! Mommy never treats me like you!"

Then the water arm came, like it always did, grabbing him by his leg and pulling him out from under the bed.

"You two need to learn how to control this brat. It's been 2 months now, and it's the same thing every day after his first few lessons." Ming-Hua stated.

Bara moved his arms and bent a rock one fifth his size at the woman, but Ghazan bent the rock away from her and Ming-Hua slammed him into the ground causing him to cough up blood.

"You ungrateful brat…" Ming-Hua began before Zaheer put his arm on her shoulder.

"Ming-Hua, that is too far even if you were supposed to be training the boy. We are trying to make a proper Avatar not kill him." Zaheer stated.

Ming-Hua sighed. "Like I said. Learn to control the brat or I'll do it myself."

She walked away.

Zaheer closed his eyes. "Ghazan, take your son and get him patched up. We'll begin his training again in a week."

Bara got to his feet and tried running only to fall as his chest hurt a lot.

"Understood." Ghazan stated.

"Stay away from me!" Bara screamed as he flung his arms bending a large amount of earth at his father.

Ghazan smashed it down and picked Bara up carrying him out of the room.

 _ **3 Month's Later…**_

Bara was slammed into the wall of the cave by Cheng. He fell to the ground only able to get to his knees. At this point, he only felt anger because crying wasn't getting him anywhere. He only did that at night to get to sleep.

"There you go kid. Make it fun for me." Cheng happily stated. "Get back up and come at me."

He glared at the Metal Bender before falling to the ground and passing out.

Cheng sighed. "I thought we almost had another round." He walked out of the room leaving Bara. "Ah well, maybe in a few more months you can provide some fun for me."

Bara soon woke up to find Li waiting for him with a loaf of bread and a jug of water. He sat it before the kid and Bara glared at it.

"I don't want your food." Bara declared as his stomach growled.

Li shrugged and picked the items up. "Then don't eat and starve. My opinion of you is neutral meaning I don't care what happens to you. I'm only supposed to train you how to Lightning Bend anyway."

Ghazan appeared and took the bread shoving into Bara's mouth forcing him to eat. "Li, we're supposed to keep him alive."

Li simply said. "Must have slipped my mind. I'll be sure to remember it next time."

The Lightning Bender walked away.

Ghazan turned his attention to Bara. "You will keep your strength up yourself, or I will feed you every one of your meals to ensure you live. It's your pick."

Bara took the bread out of his mouth and glared at his father. "Fine. Do whatever you want to me. It won't matter. I know you are all bad, and I'll use what you teach me to break free and return to mom."

He walked away leaving his father alone.

 _ **Two Months Later…**_

Bara walked into one of the rooms finding Zaheer waiting for him. "What do you want? I'm not supposed to train for another hour."

"Sit down. I wish to explain the importance of your role." Zaheer began.

Bara growled. "I don't care. If being the Avatar is the reason I'm here. The reason you torture me, then I wish I never was the Avatar. I don't care what you have to say about it either.

I've had to grow up fast, and I know the difference between people like my mom and uncle and you and my dad. Your entire group is filled with nothing but horrible people who only treat each other well.

I'm just some weapon to you. Know this, you're only training me to kill and my anger is turned towards all of you. I will kill every one of you and escape." He walked away. "That's a promise."

Zaheer was in deep contemplation after he left.

 _ **Four Months Later…**_

Bara shot fire with all his anger at Cheng never letting up and dodging the stones that he could. That wasn't many, and he was quickly hit into a wall. He got back to his feet and continued his assault.

Cheng easily blocked his blast. "That's the way. You've become a lot better kid."

"Shut up!" Bara yelled.

Cheng shot a rock at Bara slamming him into the wall and knocking him out. He then left the room. Bara soon came to and just sat there looking the moonlight that shone through the cracks in the celling.

Tears fell from his eyes and he put his knees up to his chest. "I swear, I'll kill every last one of them."

Zaheer walked away from the doorway.

 _ **One Month Later**_

Bara's injuries had not tended to like they normally would have been. In fact, every member of the Red Lotus had been especially brutal towards him. He wasn't stupid. As horrible as they are, they'd been effective in teaching him more than Bending.

He walked into the usual training room finding all the lotus members waiting for him. "If you're going to kill me, then do it. I'm in no shape to fight back, and at this point, death would be a mercy."

No one said anything as Ming-Hua picked Bara up and kept him trapped in a ball of water. _"Most kids would dream of becoming a guard to a king or saving the world like a hero. I just dream of death as my only release from my suffering."_

Bara passed out inside the water.

 _ **Bara's Mind**_

The Earth Avatar brought his knees to his chest as tears flowed from his eyes. His mind completely conflicted and thrown into chaos from the memories. _"I don't want to be the Avatar. I want to be the Avatar… I'm gifted. This is a curse… I want to live… I dream of dying."_

Baou entered the room with a smile. "I take it you give up." Bara nodded. "I need a verbal response."

Bara was about to speak until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and Baou was sealed inside a block of ice. He looked up and found Aang smiling warmly while Kuruk who the one who'd imprisoned.

Bara hung his head. "You both knew about this. You had to have and never told me or showed me. You never intended to."

Aang nodded, "You're right. You were doing fine without confronting this that we thought it best you never see it."

Bara shook his head. "I did, and I wish I hadn't. What do I do now? What am I supposed to do now?"

The screen started up again as Aang said, "Your past was awful. Filled with pain that no child should ever have to bear. You need to remember that your life isn't defined by those events."

"It's defined by what you've made of it now. The people you've surrounded yourself with since." Kuruk finished.

Bara looked up at the screen and images of everyone flashed from events of his past. He saw his dad teaching him Earth Bending. He saw his times with Su, her family, and Hong Li whether it be training or spending time with them.

He saw his teas with Master Zuko and his victories with Yu and Iroh. He saw his first-time meeting Korra. His time with Tenzin and his family. His time with his mother in Republic City.

The matches he, Mako, Bolin, and Korra won together, and the celebrations after. He saw the moment he declared his love for Korra at one of her lowest points. He saw himself and his friends at the festival. After they defeated Unalaq.

On their journey to find the Air Benders. He saw the fun he, Iroh, and Kai made in the darkness. His reunion with his friends. All these memories came flooding back to him until it stopped on his first mother.

She had blue eyes like his and long brown hair. She was well built from training and he remembered that he wanted to be a guard of Omashu just like her. A Metal Bender just like her. New Tears feel from Bara's eyes, but they were of warmth as Kuruk let Baou go.

Baou stood up and he was angry. "Are you just going to buy into what they've said. You've life has still been filled with strive. What about Amon, Unalaq, and the Red Lotus? What about…"

Bara got up and punched Baou in the face silencing him. "I'll admit, you almost had me, but no more. I want Kou's power out, and I want you to return to where you belong. If you don't, then I'll beat you down until you agree."

Baou stood glaring. "I wasn't lying before." He began to vanish. "You didn't give in, so I must vanish."

He was gone, and Bara was back in his mind. He ran over and hugged both Aang and Kuruk.

"Thank you. You guys helped me remember what's important." Bara stated happily.

The two Avatars smiled.

"This may have gone beyond guidance, just a bit, but it had to be done." Kuruk stated.

They pulled apart and Aang said, "We'll always be there when you need us."

They vanished and so did Bara.

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: New city with new people, I'm instantly suspicious of everyone. I love the concept of Roku city, while I would never live in an underwater city willingly, I think the idea alone is really cool.

Lelouch of Zero: I'm glad I'm not COMPLETELY paranoid, just wish I was wrong. I know it wasn't that long for the audience but I actually found Cheng to be rather interesting, so it's good and bad to see him return.

Quillion9000: It's not all that unbelievable that he'd return considering he knows how to insulate himself from dying due to electric shock.

Savoxgut: yay for me, hehe, good at least once I was right, I still have to ask myself, who has Seph prepared for Bara?

Quillion9000: She tried to change him, but clearly it didn't work.

Dark Green Demon: Now more than ever I wonder what is the objective to achieve here. I hope the team can arrive on time

Quillion9000: They didn't, but luckily Bara has past lives to call upon.

Dark Blue Wing: Cheng is back !? Is he the same Cheng? If so, wow, I did not see it coming, it really was those two, damn, what is it they're planning for Bara?

Quillion9000: Both same and not the same considering what he went through.


	54. End of B4: Ending Kou's Gifts

**_Thank you everyone for making this story as huge as it's become. 20,208 views. 96 reviews. 81 Followers. 73 favorites. 1 community. I honestly never dreamed this would become as big as it is now, and the story isn't done just yet. Here's a question I want to ask you all. After Book four, would you like to see a small epilogue set in the future, or just end it with a wedding?_**

* * *

 _ **Kura Sho Residence**_

Tenzin had come to the place to find it in ruin. The house was nothing but a pile of rubble with scotch marks, metal, and earth everywhere. He wondered how no one heard the battle that raged until he looked at the city in the distance.

" _To far. No one would have heard anything."_ Tenzin thought sadly.

He was about to leave until he heard a weak voice coming from the rubble. "Help."

Tenzin ran to the pile and began Air Bending it away until he uncovered Kura. "Master Tenzin, my daughter took the Avatar. I'm sorry. I tried to stop her."

Tenzin shook his head. "No, save your…" She passed having just stayed alive long enough to deliver the message to someone who could do something. "I'll send officers back to get you once Bara is safe."

Tenzin took off into the air heading after his daughter and Opal.

 _ **With Opal and Jinora**_

They slid down the tunnel, but there was only one way to go.

"Are you positive that this is the right tunnel?" Opal asked.

"I am. The Dai Li must be leading us to a fight. Prepare for anything." Jinora replied.

As soon as they landed, Jinora blasted back the rocks that came at them sending them back at the three Dai Li. They bent the rocks into the wall and faced the two Air Benders.

 _ **With Hong Li**_

He spun the cables around catching a boulder that he shot at one of the Dai Li knocking them down before back flipping away from another rock sent his way. He then rose to his feet bending a large chunk of rock up with him.

He bent it at the Dai Li. When they went to bend it, he destroyed the rock creating three rocks that he sent into each Dai Li's gut. He bent the earth around them subduing everything but their faces.

"You three stay here." He walked away from them. "I'll be sure to send along the cities authorities after I'm done with your leader and rescuing my friend."

 _ **With Sukka and Mako**_

Mako avoided the rocks and shot fire at the Dai Li, but he was a tad rusty after his stint as a body guard. No one really attack Wu. As a result, the Dai Li were able to dodge his fire rather easily.

" _I miss my job as a detective."_ Mako thought before he was slammed in the gut by a rock.

The rock fell to the ground after Sukka knocking the guy out with a strike to the neck. She then jumped back to Mako's side as the remaining three agents advanced on them.

"Got any ideas?" Sukka asked.

"I do, but I find it hard to believe that you're having trouble with this considering you gave me and my friends such a tough time." Mako stated.

"I meant an idea that could end this faster. True, I could fight them, but it would take time that I'm not sure we have." Sukka stated.

Mako bent fire sending the agent back. "I got something." He was looking at the celling. "I just need you to distract them for me. Give me some time."

Sukka nodded and drew a flash pellet. "This is as good a place as any to start."

Mako covered his eyes as she threw the pellet down blinding the agents. She ran forward and kicked them all back. They began to recover and tried to go after Mako who was charging his lightning.

Sukka got in their way hitting one arm each with Chi Blocking strikes. They jumped away from the door and Mako slowly made his way over to it as he continued to build up lightning.

Sukka ducked and swept a Dai Li's feet before being knocked down by another. She got to her hands springing off them before she could be trapped, but it did not stop the boulder that hit her into a wall.

She got to her feet panting, but ready to continue until Mako shouted, "Sukka, get to the door."

She saw that Mako had lightning charged all around him and he was preparing to fire it. She nodded and ran to the door after throwing another pellet blinding the remaining Dai Li. Mako fired the lightning at the ceiling full blast.

It caused the celling to shake and begin to cave it. Sukka slid into the doorway as everything came down trapping the agents for the time being. She slid right into Mako and the two tumbled forward ending up next to each other.

Mako got to his feet and stumbled a bit. "Come on. We need to continue onward."

Sukka got to her feet. "Are you okay?"

Mako stumbled forward a few feet. "I'll be fine. I've just never made that much lightning before."

Sukka put his arm around her. "Come on. I'll help you."

"I don't need help." Mako stated, but he didn't try to pull away.

Sukka said, "This is not the time to be stubborn Mr. Detective. Bara needs you right now, and I don't think he'd like it if you died trying. That's exactly what will happen if you face Metal like this."

Mako sighed. "I'm sorry. You're right."

"Good." Sukka declared as she helped Mako down the tunnel.

 _ **Inside the Lab**_

Seph was observing Bara. "This is peculiar. He should be done by now." Bara slowly opened his eyes and she smiled. "So, you're finished."

"I am." Bara's eyes flashed. "You're finished to."

He broke the straps around his wrist as Seph took shocked steps back. Bara then freed himself falling to the ground and glaring at Seph.

"I don't understand. What I got from Kou should have changed you just like the rest." Seph stated a little frightened.

Bara advanced on her and smiled. "Honestly, I should thank you. I feel like a weight I never knew existed has been lifted off my shoulders." His smile dropped. "That does not change the fact of what you tried to do to me. What you've likely done to so many before me."

"Stay back." Seph was pushed against a wall. "I said stay back!"

She used her bending to lift several stone doors unleashing people dressed in attire from every nation. Every single one of them was afflicted by the same dark aura as Baou.

"Subdue the Avatar. I must try to change him again." Seph declared.

The people advanced on him, but Bara just took a deep breath and sent out fire that he wrapped around the people. It and the people began glowing yellow until the fire and yellow particles left leaving only unconscious people behind.

"But how? That goes against everything I learned!" Seph shouted.

She bent a rock at Bara, but he caught it. He then let the boulder fall to the ground as Seph bent the metal door open. Bara created Earth Hands slamming them into the woman pinning her to the wall.

"Ling and Cheng, enter the room now and recapture the Avatar!" Seph shouted as Bara bent the earth around her trapping her.

Cheng and Ling entered the room only for Cheng to thrust his hand through Ling's heart killing him. "You just broke my number one rule. If you know my true name, you never say it."

He began advancing on Seph.

Seph was downright terrified. "Avatar, you would never let someone kill me, right? That's not who you are, right?"

Bara was surprised. He just couldn't picture this Cheng as the same from his memories or descriptions of those who fought him.

Bara closed his eyes. "You ask me now to save your life when the person you tried to make me wouldn't have cared one way or the other."

"You have to die now as well Avatar. I cannot have either of you make it out alive." Cheng declared. "I will not go back to jail."

"Please Avatar. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I took these people. I'm sorry I changed them. I'm sorry I tried to kill you. I'm sorry I killed my mother. Please save me." Seph pleaded tears falling from her eyes.

Bara took a deep breath and blasted Cheng with a huge blast of air propelling him into the large chamber.

"You will be tried and sentenced for your crimes." Bara began walking to face Cheng outside. "You're bending will be taken from you. Come after me, my friends, or anyone again, and I will kill you. Choose your destiny carefully."

 _ **Large Chamber Outside the Lab**_

Bara faced Cheng who glared at him. "You will die. Then that scientist girl will be next."

Bara shook his head. "You're the last remnants of the Red Lotus." He sighed. "For you, I'll give a special warning. You kidnapped me, tried to kill me on several occasions, kidnapped Korra, cost her years of healing, and tried to kill my friends." He sealed all the doors leading to the room. "Now, you are after my life once more. If you do not surrender, all bets are off. I will be aiming to kill."

"I won't be aiming to kill. I will kill you." Cheng firmly stated as he ran at Bara.

 _ **With Opal and Jinora**_

"Opal, defense." Jinora ordered.

Opal generated air pushing the rocks that came at them back once more while Jinora rushed in letting out several gusts of air tearing through the soldiers and pushing them against the wall knocking them out.

"Let's go." Opal stated.

The two girls ran down the tunnel leaving the unconscious men behind.

 _ **With Mako and Sukka**_

"There's a wall here. Mako, can you blow through it." Sukka asked.

Mako separated from her. "I can, but I think this will be all I can do for today. After I blast the door open, it'll be up to you to find Bara."

Sukka nodded in understanding before stepping back as Mako began charging his lightning again.

 _ **With Hong Li**_

Hong Li came to a wall and he prepared to knock it down.

 _ **Bara vs Cheng**_

Cheng bent the metal away from his arms forming six throwing knives as he ran at Bara. The Earth Avatar unrolled his cables as he ran to meet the mercenary. Cheng threw one set of knives, but Bara caught them on his cables.

He then shot forth the other cables from his arm catching Cheng while dodging the other set of throwing knives. He reeled the mercenary in while coating his right arm with earth.

He then nailed the Metal Bender in the gut using Earth Bending to make his strike hit harder than normal. Cheng coughed up blood before Bara dropped him on the ground and binding his head and hands.

He also removing the metal around Cheng's legs making them useless. Just then the walls to the north and south blew apart and Hong Li and Sukka rushed into the room to find that Bara already had the situation under control.

"Bara!" Hong Li happily shouted as Sukka ran back into her tunnel. "I can't believe it. I guess you got everything handled, huh?"

"I can't believe I lost." Cheng stated shaken to his core. "I never lose. I even escaped that one day."

"Hong Li, we'll celebrate once we're back on the surface. Right now, there are still a few things I have to handle." He turned back to Cheng as Sukka and Mako entered the room. "Sukka, hand me your sword."

"What's going on?" Mako asked.

"This man is Cheng from the Red Lotus. He didn't die. He just changed his appearance and employed a different name. Now he is going to die." Sukka gave him her blade. "The rest of you head inside and help the unconscious people."

They nodded and left Bara. He stood before Cheng driving the blade into the mercenary's head. Bara let out a breath and dropped the sword leaving the dead, former Red Lotus member behind and entering the room.

 _ **Inside the Lab**_

The unconscious were coming to and Sukka and Hong Li were helping them. Mako sat across from a now silent Seph.

"Is this the one that ordered your capture Bara?" Mako asked.

Bara nodded. "She is, and she will be stripped of her bending. We will then take her to the surface where she can be judged and sentenced for her crimes."

"You staved off what I was given and saved my life. I have no room to question what you do with me." Seph said.

Bara walked up to her and placed a hand on her chest and head. He then stripped her of her bending.

 _ **Resort Lobby, A Week Later…**_

Bara sat in the lobby ready to return to Republic City as Mako read a newspaper. "Due to the actions of Avatar Bara and his friends, 10 known criminals were captured and will be moved to Republic city to receive punishment for their actions.

Their leader, known as Metal, was killed by Avatar Bara after a strict warning before this he was Cheng of the terrorist group, the Red Lotus. A Group of criminals responsible for President Raiko's and The Earth Queen's deaths.

In addition, Seph Sho, who killed her mother and kidnapped people from various nations, will be imprisoned in Republic City for life. New evidence continues to come forth as her lab is searched.

Roku City still mourns its previous leader, but a democratic election will be held soon. In lighter news, the Avatar escaped, and we were able to get a quote from him. 'I've come out of this experience better than when I entered.

I am back, and I am ready to serve the people once more'. This mirrored a similar line he said to Republic City reporters almost a month earlier. This reporter, for one, is glad that he's back."

"That's a great article." Wu happily said. "It's very glowing for you Avatar Bara."

Mako smiled. "I heard how you got the police on the right case when they came for us. You might just make for a decent king yet."

"Honestly, I just view this as the end of this whole crazy situation and of Kou's influence on the affairs of this world. I'm also looking forward to resting back at the temple before truly getting back out there." Bara stated.

"You've certainly earned it." Hong Li stated as he joined the group with Sukka following him.

Bara stood and smile. "I think someone else has earned something as well." He extended his hand to Sukka. "Mako told me how you first fought Cheng allowing Opal and Hong Li to give chase. How you lead him to me. I just wanted to say thank you."

Sukka happily shook the extended hand. "Thank you, Avatar Bara." Her small lessoned. "It means a lot after everything I did."

They let go. "It wasn't totally your fault." Bara shrugged. "You're cool with me."

"Us to." Mako joined in as he put his arms around Hong Li and Wu.

Wu removed Mako's arm and appeared at Sukka's side. "The two of us should become more acquainted. Maybe go out to dinner once we get back."

Sukka smiled. "That's a lovely offer, but I have my eyes on someone else."

She then kissed Mako's cheek causing him to blush.

Bara chuckled. "I can't wait until Korra sees this. She is going to flip."

Wu slouched. "That figures."

"Everyone, Master Tenzin just finished up. It's time to go." Opal stated.

The group grabbed their bags and left.

* * *

Dark Blue Wing: great chapter, always ask me when we would see Bara's time with the Red Lotus, that was brutal for a child, I think I see why he blocked it

Quillion9000: I couldn't really show it because Cobalt was never in the presence of or mood to listen to the Red Lotus tell him this. The only way to see his past was to do it this way.

Dark Green Demon: ok, so the plan is the counterpart of what Amon wanted, a world without Non-Benders, sinister, I wonder what happened to Seph to want something like that.

Quillion9000: Kind of except Amon was content with letting Benders live in his version of the world so long as he removed their bending. Seph wanted to eradicate all Non-Benders. As for why she wanted this? Well she said herself. Kou, or in her case a spirit, showed her a version of the world without people like Sozen ever existing. It's up in the air if what he showed her was true or a false construct to put her on this path. You have to remember, this incident already happened after Bara dealt with Kou, so what would he have to gain if he already had his chance at playing his game with the Avatar?

Savoxgut: Now we know what is the plan of Seph, also showed us the time of Bara as a captive of the Red Lotus, that was intense and brutal for a child, I wonder if Kura is also involved

Quillion9000: Nah, she wasn't involved with the Red Lotus beyond hiring Cheng who he she knew was a Red Lotus at one point.

Lelouch of Zero: I love heroes who, even with outside help, manage to conquer their inner demons. This was an enlightening chapter, finally revealing the events during Bara's abduction, that's some heavy stuff. It only makes him that much stronger to have overcome his past. Now to deal with Seph and Cheng.

Quillion9000: I'm glad you like it. I was kind of worried it would seem to sudden, kind of, considering this is the first and last time he's confronting the memories he's surpressed. I mean sure there was his break down in Book three, but that wasn't him confronting these inner demons per say


	55. A Mission

**_I think you guys misunderstood the question a little. If you want the epilogue you still get a wedding before it. Also, all four reviews I got wanted the epilogue to exist, so it will. Just be warned that I haven't written one yet, so do give me some time on that. Also 100 Reviews! Yeah! This is the first time a story has broken that, and I owe it to you guys. Thank you and do enjoy as we come to the last book... possibly. I'm not sure If I'll attempt to do the canon fifth my sixth. If I do, it'll come later. Later LATER._**

* * *

 _ **Republic City: Pro-Bending Arena, 5 Month's Later…**_

Bara was walking out with Tenkai. "They seem to have taken well to the training. They've really come far since we began."

Tenkai nodded. "Yes, the ex-Pro-Benders have all been working hard. They're more than ready for deployment upon your return from your mission."

"Well, I do have one more stop to make before I head out with Opal and Kai." Bara admitted.

"Really, where are you going?" Tenkai asked.

Bara mounted Fang. "You'll find out soon enough."

He took off.

 **Jewelry Shop**

Bara walked into the jewelry shop and up to the clerk. "Is my special order ready?"

The clerk smiled, "It is. Might I say that this is some of our finest work."

He brought out a box which had a beautiful ring inside. The bottom halve was an earthy green while the top halve was an ocean blue. The gem in the ring was a sapphire.

Bara smiled and pocketed the box after paying the man. "Thank you. It turned out exactly how I thought it would."

"We do pride ourselves on doing an excellent job, and it's not every day we receive a request from an Avatar. Let alone one that plans on proposing to another. Needless to say, that was not our first attempt." The clerk said.

Bara smiled and sat another stack of Yuans on the table. "Then consider this something extra for your trouble, and thanks again."

He left the store heading back to the island.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Bara made sure his door was closed before removing the second-floor board from the left wall. He then bent metal over the box and placed it in a hole before covering it with the floor board once more.

" _Now I just need to meet up with Kai and Opal for that mission."_ Bara thought satisfied.

 _ **Central Terminal**_

Asami and Hong Li stood next to Shu on the steps to the newly redesigned central terminal. There were reporters, Mako, Wu, Tenzin, and his family in the crowd. Pabu rested on Ikki's shoulder.

"Of course, my biggest thanks goes to Asami Sato and Future industries. The central terminal was the last piece in bringing Republic City into a new age. An age of peace and prosperity.

Soon Prince Wu will take the Earth Kingdom throne. Thanks to our new rail system, Republic City and the Earth Kingdom have been united like never before." Shu happily stated.

The people cheered as Shu held the ribbon up for Asami to cut.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Hong Li stood with Asami as she finished answering questions.

She then turned to him. "Thank you for being her today honey."

Hong Li smiled. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world."

She kissed him on the cheek.

Mako walked over joining them. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Hong Li smiled. "Nah, it's good to see you man."

Asami smiled as well. "Yeah, it's been too long. The last time we got together was at that restaurant when Bara returned."

Mako said, "Prince Wu has been hard at work lately studying what he can about the Earth Kingdom and training as often as he can."

"So, have you heard from Bolin lately?" Asami asked.

"Not for a while, but he's coming in a few days for the coronation just like Iroh. Beifong told me that Korra gets in tonight." Mako stated.

Asami nodded, "Bara told me the same. He said he wanted you to tell her that he was sorry he couldn't make it. The Air Nation has been stretched thin, and he volunteered for a mission to the Earth Kingdom."

Mako nodded, "Got it."

Hong Li put his arms around them. "You know what this means right. On coronation day, the team will be gathered together."

Asami chuckled, "It's going to be weird, but enjoyable as well."

 _ **Top of the Station Steps**_

Wu stood with Tenzin, Shu, and Beifong. He still wore his suit, but the past six months had borne fruit. He had muscles that would continue to grow, and he seemed more confident than he would have been.

"After your coronation, the Untied Forces will escort you to Ba Sing Se." Tenzin stated.

"About that, how has Kuvira been doing?" Wu asked.

Shu replied, "The entire kingdom is nearing unified. Last I heard, they still had a few states to go, but I was assured Kuvira and her people would have it together by the time she arrived for your coronation."

Wu asked, "What of the bandits?"

Beifong replied, "Nearly all dispersed. It's looking like they'll still be a problem for you though."

Wu nodded. "Well Bara has assured me that his guard is read for deployment anyways, and that they'll handle the bandit groups. Regardless, I'm really impressed with what Kuvira managed to accomplish."

 _ **State of Yi**_

A jeep, carrying three bandits, rode through a town on the verge of collapse before stopping at a store. They hoped out and entered the establishment.

A woman behind the counter said, "Get out of her. We don't have anything left."

One of the bandits Earth Bent at the counter destroying it and revealing a whole stash of supplies.

"Now you don't have anything left." The bandit declared as they took it all.

They went outside and loaded everything into the jeep. They then noticed a bison and dragon in the air. On the bison stood Opal and Kai and Bara rode Fang. Kai and Opal glided down with their suits as Bara used his glider.

They flew after the now retreating bandits. Kai got ahead of them and spiraled before launching an air blast from his feet. He sent the men hurtling forward, but Bara saved the jeep keeping it grounded with his Earth Bending.

Opal caught the men, before they fell, with her Air Bending. Kai came to stand before them as Bara bent the earth up to their necks trapping all three men in place as the villagers watched.

"It's safe to come out everyone." Bara states.

Kai adds. "The Air Benders and Earth Avatar are her."

The governor happily runs up to them as the villagers come out. "You finally made it." He then bowed to Avatar Bara. "Please forgive us Avatar. We would offer you a meal, but the bandits have blocked all the roads and cut our supply lines."

Bara holds up his hand. "It's quite alright sir. I fully understand the situation you're in. Your citizens are going hungry, there are hundreds more where these guys came from, and your state is on the verge of collapse."

That's right." The governor was surprise. "How did…"

"I may not have made enough trips to my homeland as I could have these past few months, but I've heard more than enough from the Air Benders. I ask that you give me and my friends time to plan our next course of action." Bara stated.

The governor nodded. "Right, but please do something soon. I'm not sure how long my people can hold out."

Opal said, "Don't worry. We promise to do everything we can to help you."

 _ **With Kuvira**_

Kuvira was staring at a map of the Earth Kingdom. Most of it had been filled in with the states left to unify left darkened. Varrick was resting on the couch with Zhu Li standing to his right. Baatar Jr. stood in the middle of the car.

Bolin walked in stating that another two states agreed to join. This mean that they were 90% done. Varrick says for Zhu Li to bust out the celebration tea. Kuvira Metal Bends two pieces into place on the map.

She denies the tea because she won't celebrate until the kingdom is 100% united putting a damper on the mood. The train is then stopped by bandits that she handles herself.

She defeats with her metal bands covering their eyes and binding their hands. She places them on the tracks before giving them a choice. Join her or wait for another train that might save them. They join the Great Uniter pledging their loyalty.

 _ **Republic City Hotel**_

Prince Wu, with his cane and top hat. Leaves the suite followed by Mako a few steps behind.

"I don't know why we're leaving now if you're just getting a haircut. The dinner at Air Temple Island isn't until later tonight." Mako stated.

Wu smiled, "We've been working hard, so I figured we could use a spa day. Plus, it would do us some good to look our best for tonight."

They rode the elevator down and walked to the doors where they saw reporters, his supporters, and those of Kuvira's.

"Kuvira is garnering more support by the day." Mako stated.

Wu nodded. "It is only natural. She's the one doing all the work out there." He smiled. "Still, I'm not going to let this deter me. Come on Mako."

They left the hotel and walked out with Wu absorbing the attention. "Thank you all for coming to see me. I'll do my best to lead the Earth Kingdom."

He then began taking pictures with his supporters as Mako scanned the crowd. He saw Kuvira supporters snaking their way through trying to get a good position

"Wu, get to the car, now." Mako ordered.

Wu ran to the car as Mako followed standing in front of him and taking a pie to his stomach and back before hoping in after Wu and closing the door.

"Go!" Mako ordered the driver.

"Mako, you saved my favorite suit." Wu gratefully stated.

 _ **Yi State**_

"So, we're in agreement then. We head to the neighboring villages by air and get as much supplies as we can." Bara recapped as they fed Lefty.

Kai nodded. "It sounds like the only plan that will work."

"Hey look, a train made it through. Maybe they brought food and supplies." Opal stated.

The group walked into town and joined the villagers as men dressed in green attire and metal shoulder pads walked off. One of them was Bolin dressed in the same attire.

"Hey it's Bolin. What's he doing here?" Kai happily asked.

"This must be Kuvira's train." Bara stated.

Opal added, "That also means my brother must be here as well. This isn't going to be good."

Kai yelled, "Hey Bolin, it's us!"

Bolin looked over and smiled, "Kai! Bara!" The two Benders ran over to meet Bolin who brought them into a hug. "I'd heard you guys were back. You don't how happy I am to see you."

"It's good to see you Bolin." Bara happily stated.

Kai chuckled. "What's up with your hair. It makes you look like a stiff."

"Hey, Kuvira says it makes me look intelligent and professional." Bolin defended.

Opal ruffled his hair. "Don't believe everything she says."

Bolin happily turned around hugging her. "Opal, you're here to? I've missed you so much."

"Look who it is. It's good to see you again Opal and Bara." Baatar Jr. politely said.

"What a surprise. Not only does Avatar Bara turn up after all this time, but there is a happy reunion for my favorite couple." Kuvira gladly said joining the group.

Baatar asked. "How is mom doing?"

Opal angrily replied, "Like you care. She still hasn't forgiven you."

"You know, for someone who claims to be so enlightened, mom can really hold a grudge." Baatar stated.

"I don't know Baatar. It sounds like you really betrayed her and the family." Bara stated.

Opal nodded. "That's right. Bara's been better family then you."

"Last time I checked, he wasn't a part of our family." Baatar returned.

"You know full well mom considers him a son just like she considered Kuvira a daughter." Opal angrily returned.

"Please, we're not here to bicker with either of you over something that happened three years ago. We're here to help this town just like you." Kuvira implored.

"I've heard how you help towns, by conquering them." Opal stated.

Kuvira looked saddened. "I know the rumors about me can pretty nasty, but I am giving everyone in this nation a better future. With Bolin's help and my fiancé's ideas, we're laying the groundwork for the people to achieve their own greatness."

"You're fiancé?" Opal asked surprised.

Kuvira seemed surprised. "You haven't heard. Your brother and I are getting married."

Bolin was nervous. "Isn't that great sweetie?"

"I know things got heated with your family when Baatar and I left Zoafu, but don't you think it's time to forgive and forget." Kuvira stated.

The governor arrived. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello governor. I was wondering if you and I could talk privately?" Kuvira asked.

"I can give you the answer now. I will not sign Yi over to you. We have the Earth Avatar, and I would rather put my faith in him than a conqueror." The governor firmly stated.

"Yes, but the Avatar cannot be here all the time while my soldiers can. I will still leave you in charge. You will just need to be under my supervision. I will save your life and those of your citizens." Kuvira calmly assured.

"The Avatar is here to help while you just want our ore. Get out of my state. Yi will never agree to work for the likes of you." The governor firmly ordered.

Bara choose to chime in. "While it's true that I cannot be here, I have been training a Pro-Bending guard for the last few months. They can come in my place and ensure the safety of the people of Yi."

Kuvira calmly said, "Very well then." She addressed her men. "Come on, we are clearly not wanted here."

Bara raised an eye brow at that but choose to say nothing about it.

"I guess, I have to go." Bolin stated.

"Bolin, don't. You could stay and help us. We have a plan to get these people enough food and supplies until we can send Bara's guards." Opal begged.

"I'm sorry, but if the governor wants us gone, then there's nothing I can do to help." He tried to go for a hug. "I'm sorry." Opal pushed him away. "Opal, please."

"Leave if that's what you're going to do." She turned away from him.

Bolin boarded the train sadly sighing. The doors to the train closed and it left

"I think I'm starting to see that those rumors I've heard are true." Bara stated. "Either way, let's get going. We have work to do."

 _ **A Farm, Some Time Later…**_

Lefty was loaded with food and supplies by this point. The small group had managed to collect a little bit more from the current farm.

The leader of the village said, "Sorry, but this is all we can spare."

"Every little bit helps. Because of you and the other farms around here, we have enough food to feed the town until Bara can send his guards." Opal stated.

Bara smiled, "I'll be sure to send a few your way to."

The man bowed. "That would be appreciated Avatar."

Fang and Lefty took off into the skies.

 _ **Skies**_

"So, are you and Bolin doing okay?" Kai asked.

Opal sighed. "I don't know. It's tough having a long-distance relationship. I can't stand that he's working with Kuvira."

"I can tell, but it does seem as though he's found his calling, doesn't it? He does love helping people." Kai asked.

"I can see your point, but Bolin seems to have changed a lot." Opal stated.

Bara was thinking. "I think Bolin's the same, but he's bound to what Kuvira says being a part of her army."

Opal sighed. "Bara, have you heard from Korra recently?"

Bara said, "Nah, but she's supposed to get in this evening."

Opal smiled, "You're still planning on proposing, right?"

"Huh, you're planning on proposing?" Kai asked.

"Opal, you were supposed to keep that a secret." Bara angrily stated.

Opal smiled. "Come on Bara. Kai can keep a secret."

"Yeah, I won't tell anyone." Kai stated.

Bara rubbed his eyes, "Fine, just promise me neither of you will tell anyone else."

"We promise." Both Air Benders stated.

"Since we're talking about relationships, how are you and Jinora doing, Kai?" Bara asked.

Kai happily replied. "We're doing great actually." There was a buzzing sound. "Do you guys hear that?"

A plane showed itself coming up behind Lefty.

Bara simply said, "Fang, take out their wing."

Fang flew back coming in between the plane and bison. He then breathed on the left wing destroying it and sending the plane spiraling towards the ground to the shock of the bandits.

Fang flew back next to Lefty. "Should be smooth sailing from here on out."

Both Kai and Opal smiled as they continued towards the village.

 _ **Yi**_

Lefty and Fang landed before the governor and his people. "You've returned, and with enough food to last us a long while."

Bara smiled, "What are you all waiting for. Come on over and start handing this food out before you lock the rest of it up."

The people cheered, and the two Air Benders began handing out food to the people.

Bara stood before the governor. "Listen, I know you don't want to unit under Kuvira, but trust me when I say that Prince Wu is a decent guy." He held out his hand. "Once he takes the throne, would you please rejoin the kingdom."

The governor happily took the outstretched hand. "If you vouch for him, then I'm sure he's going to make an excellent king. He can count on Yi rejoining once he's in power."

 _ **Air Temple Island: Dining Room, Evening…**_

Asami sat with Tenzin and his family.

"When Korra gets here, I'm betting she's not even going to know who I am." Meelo confidently said.

"Bara knew who you were though." Ikki stated.

Meelo sighed. "Must you ruin everything."

Wu was standing with Shu. "Prince Wu, are you excited to take the throne?"

"I'm honestly a little nervous and excited. Is that normal?" Wu asked.

Shu chuckled. "I felt the same way when I was elected to office.

Mako stood next to Beifong.

"Well Chief, after the coronation I'm your detective again." Mako stated.

Beifong said, "You better not have gone soft on me. I remember hearing your girlfriend when you got back from Roku City."

Mako chuckled, "Don't worry Chief. I've been training since then making sure I'm fit for duty. You can ask Hong Li, he'll vouch for me."

An Air Acolyte walked into the room. "There's a Southern Water Tribe ship pulling into the dock."

"Korra!" Ikki and Meelo happily shouted together before running out.

Everyone else in the room were smiling.

 _ **Air Temple Island, Docks**_

The whole group stood on the docks as Naga ran over to the group and laid on her back wanting a tummy rub. Tonraq and Tenzin walked up to each other and shook hands.

"Tonraq, it's good to have you back in the city. Everyone is excited to see the Water Avatar again."

Tonraq was confused. "What do you mean? Isn't Korra already here?"

"No, we thought she was coming with you." Tenzin replied.

"Korra left the South Pole six months ago. She's written me letters saying she was here in Republic City with Bara." Tonraq said.

"While Bara has returned, I can assure you that Korra has not." Tenzin stated.

Tonraq asked, "Then, where is she?"

 _ **Earth Kingdom, Earth Fighting Arena**_

Korra was in the middle of a match. She now wore dark green pants, a light green tank top, bindings around her arms, and her hair was now shoulder length. She was currently taking a beating from her opponent taking rock after rock until she was knocked over.

Korra got back to her feet. "Is that all you got?"

Her opponent sent out another rock that Korra dodged. She launched one of her own, with her foot, but her opponent dodged and sent another one before sending a line of earth at her.

Korra recovered and sent one of her own only for her opponent to launch into the air where she launched a rock down at Korra. Sending her tumbling straight into the wall. Korra fell to the floor having lost.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Korra was one of the only people left as she removed her arm bindings.

The owner came over. "Here." He tossed her a bundle of Yuans. "For your lack luster performance."

She took it, grabbed her pack, and stood. "Thanks."

"You know, you look familiar. Yeah, you look like that Avatar girl."

"I get that a lot." Korra said before walking off.

* * *

Dark Green Demon: wow, that was pretty good, poor Kura, I did not think she would end up dead, it was even worse was Seph who killed her, sinister, something brutal about Cheng, but I think that deserved, Sukka and Mako? Interesting, hehe, we'll have to see how that ends, I want to read how the meeting between Korra and Bara goes, that will be intense

As for your question, I would really like to see both, the peilo go and the wedding, it would be amazing, but I suppose if you are asked is that you can not give us both, it's a shame, but it's okay I guess, we can not get demanding,. ... I think I'll go for the wedding I suppose, this question is difficult.

Lelouch of Zero: Another awesome chapter. Bara said he would kill the Red Lotus someday and now he successfully killed 2 of them. It's unfortunate that Kura died, we just met her and now she's gone. Honestly regardless of how you choose to end this story, I have no qualms about either choice. However since you asked, I would like to see an epilogue simply to sate my curiosity.

Quillion9000: Yeah, in a way he lived up to his words all those years ago.

Savoxgut: both! both! both! both!  
I really would like you to do both, it would be incredible, ... but if I can only choose one, damn! what a difficult choice, if I can only choose one ... I think I'll go for the epilogue in the future

with that outside, great chapter, a tragedy about Kura, especially for being killed by Seph, I'm a bit ambivalent about Cheng, I think he deserved to suffer a bit, taking away his bending, but I'm not opposed to his ending, now I hope to see the reunion of Korra and Bara.

Quillion9000: It's coming, but there are slight obstacles in the way of their reunion, but it's coming.

Dark Blue Wing:  
amazing chapter, a bit brutal with the fact Seph will kill Kura, really deserves a great punishment, I think that also the end of Cheng is appropriate

As for what happened after Book 4, which I think would be 5 here, you make it difficult for me, since on the one hand I would like to see a bit of what happens with Bara and the others in the future, but on the other hand I would really like to see a wedding between Bara and Korra, so yes, hard choice, mmmm I really do not know, I think I'll go for the wedding if I have to choose one of the two


	56. Korra Alone

_**Earth Kingdom, Bathroom**_

Korra looked at herself in a cracked mirror. She bent the water out of the sink and began healing her wounds.

Then someone banged on the door. "Hurry up in there." It was a guy that really had to go. "Come on, I have an emergency situation."

Korra opened the door. "Knock yourself out."

She left, and the guy entered. The Water Avatar then walked onto the street as a car was coming. It honked getting her attention. Korra managed to flip out of its way before stumbling into the alleyway. That's when she saw herself, from when she faced Zaheer, in the Avatar State.

"You again." Korra firmly said.

"I keep saying it, she's not really there." Bara said suddenly appearing at her side.

Korra returned, "You're not here either. You're now in Republic City."

Bara stepped in front of her catching the metal chain thrown at Korra. "I may not be real, but there has to be a reason you've imagined me here." He pulled on the chain sending the other Korra into the wall. "Just like there has to be a reason she's here."

Why won't you both just leave me alone!" Korra shouted bending fire at them.

They vanished for the time being. People had gathered around her.

An old woman asked, "Young lady. are you okay?" Korra got up and walked out of the alley. "Can I take you to a doctor?"

"No, I don't need any help." She said before walking off.

 _ **Air Temple Island: Docks, Three Years Ago…**_

Tenzin, Jinora, Bara, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Hong Li, and Iroh stood before Korra who would be leaving them to head back to the South Pole for her recovery.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I can't wait for you to leave." Bolin stated.

"How else is she supposed to take that, but the wrong way?" Mako asked.

"I mean because I never had a pen pal before. I'm going to write you so many letters." Bolin brought one out already finished. "This is to get the ball rolling. Spoiler alert. Pabu and I already miss you."

Iroh bowed, "I'll be sure to send plenty of letters myself. Both from here and the Fire Nation."

Bara sighed, "I'm going to miss you Korra. I wish I could come with."

Korra frowned. "I'm going to miss you to, and I wish I could come with you to the Earth Kingdom."

Bara chuckled. "At least we will be thinking of each other, so there's that."

Korra managed a small smile. "I should be along in a couple of week, and a little alone time will be nice."

Korra boarded the ship leaving with her mom, dad, and Kya as everyone waved.

 _ **Southern Palace, 1 Week Later…**_

Korra was sweating and rolling in her sleep as she dreamed of Zaheer and the poison. She snapped awake and bolted up right panting. Bara sighed having just appeared at the side of her bed.

Korra whirled around and saw him. "Bara, did Jinora teach you… Why are you holding a water tribe girl?"

Bara replied, "That's a long story that I have to tell you about. Come to think of it, you should probably ask your dad to inform Desna and Eska that a couple of their people passed on recently if they don't already know. Also, have you received word that I'm missing?"

Korra asked, "What, you're missing?"

Bara nodded. "Then word's probably been on its way…" He told her everything. "…The moment we four step out of this room, the game begins. I'm not sure what we can expect."

Korra was shocked. "I don't know what to say."

"That's fine. Honestly, I'm only handling this about as well as I am because I'm seeing it all right before me. Anyways, we should get started." He looked sad. "Korra, I don't know how long I'll be here, so I'll just say this now. The road might be long, but you'll recover, and I love you. Never forget those that love you."

Korra looked at the ground sadly. "Thanks. I love you to."

Bara vanished and Korra laid back down looking at Naga as she did not sleep that night any more.

 _ **Two Weeks Later…**_

Korra was sweating as she had another nightmare. It was when Zaheer almost suffocated her. She snapped awake and bolted up right panting. She looked at her wheel chair expecting Bara to appear.

There was nothing. Korra sighed and got into her wheel chair. She then wheeled herself to the balcony, so she could stare at the lights. She was out there for some time before her mother came.

She asked, "Can't sleep again?" Korra didn't answer, so Senna knelt at her side. "Honey, your father and I have tried to give you as much space as you need, but we're worried. You're not sleeping. You're barely eating. We don't want to push you, but it's been three weeks. Will you please go see Katara?"

Korra closed her eyes. "Alright." She opened them. "I'll go."

"You're going to get through this." Senna hugged her. "I love you so much."

A tear ran down Korra's cheek.

 _ **Healing House**_

Katara was running healing water over Korra as she sat in a tub. "The poison did a lot of internal damage."

"Can you fix it?" Korra asked.

"I can guide your healing process, but whether you get better is up to you." Katara stated.

Korra sat up in the water and looked down as Katara said, "I know what it's like to go through a traumatic experience, and I promise you, if you dedicate yourself to getting better, you'll recover stronger than ever."

"That's what I want. More than anything." Korra firmly stated.

"Then try something for me." Katara said. "Concentrate on your big toe. Visualize it moving." Korra began focusing on it. "Breathe."

The Water Avatar took a deep breath and focused on her big toe.

She was ecstatic when her big toes moved. "Did you see that?" She turned to Katara. "It worked."

Katara smiled.

 _ **6 months Later…**_

Korra stood between two railings at their start.

"The mind can be a powerful ally or your greatest enemy. Now, I want you to try taking a single step." Katara said.

Korra tried very hard to take the first step. Then she saw the memory of when the poison was put in her body. She fell to the ground.

Katara knelt by her side. "You're okay. Your body thinks that it is still in danger, but you're safe here. Use your mind to overcome the pain. Try again."

Korra put her head up. "I'm done for today."

 _ **Korra's Room, Night…**_

She was reading letters from her friends. The first was from Asami.

" _Dear Korra,_

 _Things haven't been the same in Republic City without you and Bara. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. Hong Li has been such a sweetheart and misses you as well. I just got a contract to redesign the city's info structure._

The next was from Hong Li

" _Korra,_

 _I know we didn't get much time to know each other, but I already think of us as friends. Anyways, I've really taken to my new job and Republic City. Asami has been an immense help getting me used to it. Get better soon."_

Third Mako's.

 _Hey Korra,_

 _I hope you're feeling well. I recently got put on staking out the Red Monsoon hideout. You won't believe what's going down."_

Lastly, Bolin'

" _My Dearest Avatar Korra,_

 _Though several Fortnights have passed since your departure to compo less in the land of your tribesman. I feel our friendship knowns no time or distance. You will be most pleased to know that I shall continue the work Avatar Bara set out to do._

 _I found gainful employment with the Lady Kuvira and Sir Varrick. I set off with some trepidation, but I am eager to lend whatever help I can provide in stabilizing the birthplace of Bara."_

 _ **Healing House, Next Day…**_

Korra sat in her wheel chair staring at the railing and Naga who was laying on the other side.

"Whenever you're ready." Katara stated.

Korra was angry. "What's the point? It's been 6 months, and I can barely take a couple of steps without collapsing."

"I know you're frustrated…" Katara began.

"Of course, I'm frustrated! A crazy man poisoned me! Now I can't dress myself, cook for myself, or do anything for myself." Korra shouted. "This whole time my friends are out helping the world.

Those that are still here anyways! Iroh was taken by a psycho spirit. So was my boyfriend! I can't do anything for them! You can't even heal me!" She immediately regretted it. "That came out wrong."

Katara stood up and walked over to her. "It's okay. Let your anger and frustration flow like water."

"The truth is that this happened to me because I choose to save Bara. It's not an action I regret, but I almost died Katara. Now, I'm just tired. So very tired." Korra lamented.

Katara knelt before her. "Korra, so often it is easier to give up and fall into despair than it is to hope and press on. I've seen you grow and mature into a beautiful young woman that never knowns when to give up."

Bara's smiled flashed in her mind. _"You're my hot-headed Avatar."_

Korra nodded, "I think I'm ready."

Korra stood in between the railings.

"Close your eyes." Korra did. "Visualize yourself walking over to Naga. Can you see it?"

"Yes." Korra replied.

"Now, take that first step." Katara stated.

Korra did and she kept going before opening her eyes and continuing to press onward. She stumbled, but that did not deter her. Soon she made it to Naga hugging her.

 _ **Earth Kingdom, Present…**_

Korra was walking down a street as something moved behind her. A dog appeared before her.

Korra knelt down and pet him. "Where did you come from little cutie?"

She then saw her other self. The dog turned and growled at it.

"You can see it to." Korra said surprised.

Bara appeared. "How about that."

"If you can see them to, then maybe I'm not going crazy." Korra stated.

The dog barked at the other Korra and it vanished. When it vanished, so did Bara.

"How did you do that?" She asked.

The dog wanted her to follow, so she chased after it.

 _ **South Pole, 1 Year Ago…**_

Tenzin flies into the encampment atop Oogi. He climbs down and Korra runs over hugging him.

"It's so good to see you." Korra happily says.

They part, and Tenzin ask, "How have you been Korra? You look great."

"I feel great." She replies before grabbing his arms and dragging him along. "Come on, I want to show you how much better I am."

She stands across from three Fire Benders just like her test before leaving for Republic City. Korra attacks with a fire kick and two fire punches. One of them dodged the kick while the other block the punches.

"Attack. I can take it." Korra says confidently.

They look at each other, uncertainly, before charging at her. One launches a fire kick and Korra blocks it. A second launches a kick and two punches. The third sends a kick.

Korra tore through the combined fire but stops when seeing Zaheer flying at her. She takes the last fire kick thrown before sporadically shooting off her fire. They then hit her sending Korra to the ground.

Tenzin runs over holding up a hand to the Fire Benders. "Alright, the sparing match is over."

The men leave and Korra gets to her knees removing the helmet before Tenzin helps her up.

"I thought I was ready." Korra stated sadly.

Tenzin says. "There is no shame in taking the time you need to make a full recovery. Being the Avatar can wait."

Korra looks at Tenzin. "Can it? Bara's gone and I'm all that's left. I should be in the Earth Kingdom."

Tenzin put rested a hand on her shoulder. "Korra, you cannot give up on…

Korra shook her head. "That's not what I meant. I just… I have to fill both our shoes until he can return. You know full well I've been sending him letters."

Tenzin nodded, "You do not have to worry about that. The Air Nation is doing all it can to help people and the Earth Kingdom is well on its well to stabilizing since Kuvira took over."

"That should be the Avatars fixing things. Not her." Korra said.

"Korra, you have made a lot of progress. Do not worry about the future. Be grateful of where you are." Tenzin stated.

Korra threw her helmet down walking away,

 _ **Korra's Room, Some Week's Later…**_

She sat at her desk writing a letter to Bara.

" _Dear Bara,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written to you in a while. Especially if you've already returned. It's just, I don't know what to say. These past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I can't access my Raava State._

 _I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara seems to think this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot. Sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover. I wish you were here with me. I know you have your hands full._

 _When you get these, remember, don't tell the others I've only been writing to you. I just don't want to hurt their feelings. It's just so easy to write to you. In a way, I feel a warmth like you're here with me when I write to you. I love you."_

 _ **Palace Dining Room, About 6 Months Later…**_

Korra wasn't eating. Her mother asks what's wrong and Korra tells them that she wants to go back to Republic City were the action and her friends are. She sets off alone.

 _ **Island**_

Korra was making a small detour on an island. She walked up to a stand run by an old man fanning himself.

"Two lobster crabs please." Korra ordered.

The man looked at her and opened his eyes wide. "Why you're the Water Avatar, aren't ya?"

"Yeah, that's me." Korra states.

"I can't believe it! Mind if I take a picture for my wall of Avatars?" The guy excitedly asks.

He points to two photos. One's of an older Aang happily Air Bending some seaweed wraps in between his hands. The other was of a five-year-old, smiling Bara with his uncle.

"Uhm, I'm kind of in a hurry." Korra says.

"It'll only take a second." H goes into his stand. "Avatar Aang was such a fan of my seaweed wraps so I renamed them Aang rolls. Avatar Bara was a cute kid that enjoyed tasting everything. Couldn't really name a dish after him." He brought out a camera. "Now, smile.

Korra awkwardly smiled as the guy took the picture.

"If I had to pick any Avatar to meet, it'd be Kyoshi. Taking down a shark squid with one hand. Now that's a lady I'd like to get to know." The man said.

"Thieves, get back here!" An old lady shouted.

Korra turned and saw two men running from her store with bags.

"Oh, don't worry, the Water Avatar's right here!" He then excitedly turned to Korra. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get them!"

She hoped on the water and rode to come to stand across from the men. "Hand over the bags or else."

One of them Sand Bends at her, but she dodges it only to take a rock to the face and fall over gripping her head. The two-old people come over to her.

The old lady asks, "Are you sure she's an Avatar?"

 _ **Near Republic City, Some Time Later…**_

She was drawing closer to the city until she saw herself, when she fought Zaheer, standing on a rock. Korra turned her ship away from Republic City.

Then she heard Bara's voice. "So, where are we going?"

Kora almost fell out of the boat. She looked around and spotted him to her left. He was exactly how she remembered him.

"Bara? How? What?" Korra asked confused.

Bara leaned back, "I don't think I'm the real one. Though that's only because you know I'm not. I'm taking a guess and saying I'm what you conjured in response to that back on the rock."

"You're not real either." Korra sadly said.

Bara raised an eye brow. "If you know neither of us are real, then how come you're leaving Republic City?"

"I can't return. I just can't." Korra stated.

Bara shrugged, "The real me would probably try and talk you out of it or maybe he wouldn't. That's just another uncertainty among so many you have in your mind."

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked.

"Again, why would I tell you something you already know." Bara stated before vanishing.

 _ **Secluded Island**_

Korra had changed into a green tank top and dark green pants. Everything Water Tribe had been thrown to the water. Even her hair was just hanging no longer in a tri pony tail. She then gathered her hair, grabbed the knife, and cut it to shoulder length.

 _ **North Pole**_

Korra made her way to the portal through a blizzard and entered the spirit world.

 _ **Spirit World**_

Korra entered the Tree of Time, took off her coat, and began meditating trying to reconnect with Raava. Then a little spirit poked it's head up to look at her.

He smiled and called out to his friends. "Everyone, come here. It's the reincarnation of Raava."

All the other little spirits came over.

Another spirit asked, "Are you sure? I don't sense any Raava energy around her besides she's not dressed like the Water Avatar."

Another spirit asked, "Doesn't the Water Avatar have pony tails?"

She cracked an eye open. "Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate. Yes, I am the Water Avatar. I'm just wearing different clothes and cut my hair."

The spirit said, "See, I told you guys it was her." They all came over. "How come you haven't entered the spirit world in so long?"

Korra got out of her meditative pose. "I was hurt pretty badly a while ago and lost touch with Raava. I came to the tree of time hoping to reconnect with her. To turn on the Raava State, but it's not working."

The spirit climbed onto her lap. "Maybe we could help you get better."

She placed him back on the ground. "I'm sorry, but for years people have been saying they could help me get better. Nothings worked. I need to figure this out on my own."

She left.

 _ **Waters of the Northern Water Tribe**_

"You know maybe those spirits could have helped you. Who better to help you reconnect with a spirit then a spirit?" Bara asked reappearing at her side.

"Will you just go away?" Korra asked angrily.

Bara shrugged, "I sort of just appear. I don't really control it."

Korra sighed, "Can you tell me what I'm supposed to do?"

"How can I when I'm just something conjured from your mind. The only way I could tell you what you should do is if you knew yourself." Bara stated before vanishing.

 _ **Fire Nation: Near a Volcano, Some Time Later…**_

Bara appeared again. "You know this is rather dangerous right. I don't think your friends or Bara would want you coming to a place like this."

Korra ignored him and continued.

 _ **Sea Wong Desert, Some Time Later…**_

Korra was trudging along until she saw Raava on top of a sand dune. "Raava?" she ran up the dune. "Raava!"

She wasn't there.

Bara appeared sadly looking at the ground. "I'm so Korra."

She just fell to her knees.

 _ **Earth Kingdom Town, Night…**_

Korra was walking along when she spotted that same Korra from before. "I am ending this."

She ran after it and Bara appeared next to her. "You're trying to end something that doesn't exist."

She just continued to chase herself until it led her to a ring where she fought that match only she saw herself as she fought.

 _ **Swamp, Present…**_

Korra entered the swamp only for the dog to turn into a spirit. "Wait, I met you at the Tree of Time. You should have told me who you were."

"If I did, would you have followed me?" The spirit asked.

Korra sighed. "I see your point. Why did you bring me here? What am I going to find in a swamp?"

"Not a what? A who?" The spirit said before taking flight.

She gave chase after him. The Water Avatar stumbled into the water only to be confronted by herself again.

She stood across from it. "You're just in my mind."

"So am I!" Bara called from a tree branch. "Only this time I'm going to let you fight her. This is something you have to do."

He vanished and the other Korra hit Korra with fire sending her flying into a tree. She crashed to the ground as her other self-came slowly after her. She tried water only for her other self to move like a spirit always avoiding her attacks.

Her other self then launched water, fire, and earth. Korra dodged the fire and water, but she took the earth getting knocked down a small cliff. The other Korra followed her with a Fire Kick. Korra rolled, but she was hit with water.

Korra then ran trying to get away. She Air Jumped into a tree climbing higher before her other self-wrapped her leg with the chain pulling her down into a puddle of the poison.

 _ **Swamp: Cave, Night…**_

Korra came to and put her hand to her head which stung.

"Feeling better." An old woman, stirring food, asked.

"Where am I?" Korra asks back. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me. I found you passed out in the mud." The woman stated.

Korra asks, "How did you know I was out there?"

"I'm pretty taped into the goings on around here. What brings you to the swamp anyways?" the woman asks.

"A spirit led me here and told me I was supposed to find someone. Is that you?" Korra ask.

"Beats me, but if your Avatar Senses led you here, then you should probably listen to them." The woman states.

Korra got off the bed of straw. "Wait, you recognize me?"

"No, but I've seen what's gone on in the world, and I've heard of you before. Though I was good friends with a previous life of Bara's and I meet the kid once before." The woman stated.

Korra lit a flame above her palm illuminating a blind old woman in simple Earth Kingdom clothes. Her hair was long and gray. She was at least a foot shorter than Korra.

"You're Toph Beifong." Korra said stunned.

* * *

Savoxgut:congratulations for the 100 reviews!  
I also regret having misunderstood the question  
I think things will get a little strained, they will do more when Bara learns about Korra's departure, maybe he learns one or two things from this, even so I'm happy to read about Korra again in this story

Dark Green Demon: ok, I think we really misinterpret things, our mistake, it's still great to hear that we can read about the wedding and the epilogue, that's great! by the way congratulations for reaching the 100 reviews!

oh, I do not think Bara likes the news of not knowing where this Korra is, I guess something will learn from this

Quillion9000: His reaction to this news comes next chapter.

Dark Blue Wing: ooh, how much intensity is coming for this story, I wonder how Bara will react when he knows about Korra

Yep I think I misunderstand the question, I'm sorry about that, congratulations on getting to the 100 reviews


	57. The Coronation

_**Republic City, Pro-Bending Arena**_

Bara landed Fang before the building and hoped off. He then made his way to his and Tenkai's office. The Earth Avatar opened the door to find Tenkai wearing a green suit.

"Hey Tenkai, new suit?" Bara asked.

Tenkai smiled, "Bara, it's good to see you again. I presume it's time to start sending out the men."

Bara nodded, "Yeah, send them to Air Temple Island. The Acolytes will then send the guard off. We also need men deployed to the farms in the area. At least two men per farm." He turned to go. "Anyways, I'd love to stay and chat, but someone's waiting on me."

Tenkai smiled. "Will do and give Avatar Korra my best."

"Right." Bara said.

He walked out of the office and back towards the front door only to run into Butakha. Who no longer wore a suit. He instead wore a solid, green tank top and black pants. He had no more hair on his head and a scar ran down his left eye from his time in the Earth Kingdom during the rioting.

"Good day Avatar Bara. I was on my way to give Tenkai my report on the men's training and who's ready for deployment." Butakha stated. "Since you're here, I can only assume some of them will be sent out soon."

Bara nodded. "Yes, and that report will be an immense help in putting together and effective group of Benders. Yi is under siege by bandits and every road has been closed off."

Butakha nodded. "I see, then I shall apply to be sent there."

Bara smiled. "That would be appreciated. Tell Tenkai I recommend you head up the troops deployed to Yi. They could benefit from your leadership."

Butakha bowed. "I won't let you down sir."

Bara continued walking. "I know you won't."

He exited the building and mounted Fang.

 _ **City Hall**_

Metal Bender Police members were setting up the stands.

"Are you sure I can't talk you into staying on as my body guard?" Wu asked.

"Sorry Wu, but I'm going to become a detective once again. Plus, Sukka is rather excited to move to Republic City." He smiled. "Though while rocky, I will admit that this stint has been enjoyable to say the least."

"Yeah, you've really helped me." He held out his hand. "Thanks for everything Mako."

Mako took the hand and they shook.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Bara brought his dragon down to find Tenzin waiting for him. "Hey Tenzin, is something wrong? You're usually off in your office going through the requests or I thought you'd have gone into the city to see to the arrangements for Wu's coronation."

Tenzin sighed, "Bara, Korra didn't return last night. No one knows where she is."

Bara was stunned. "What?" He closed his eyes. _"Korra, has your recovery been that tough?"_ He opened them. "I have to get out there and find her."

Tenzin rested a hand on his shoulder. "I agree, but Wu's coronation is tomorrow. It will go much smoother if there's an Avatar there."

Bara sighed. "Very well. I'll stay for the coronation, but the moment it's done I'm off to find Korra."

"Currently, every Air Bender is scouring the nations for her, but by tomorrow I should have a team together to help you." Tenzin stated.

Bara nodded. "I'm heading into the city. If I'm sticking around, I can at least greet Su when she arrives."

 _ **Swamps**_

"You have to help me get back into Avatar fighting shape." Korra pleaded. "I'm getting my but kicked by losers all over the Earth Kingdom. I want to get out there and help Bara."

"Why do you need to do that? What you two have done. What Aang did. What every Avatar has ever accomplished has been pointless because a new problem will always spring up. Having you there won't prevent that." Toph replied.

"That doesn't matter. None of that matters. Someone must stand against the problems, and I might as well try. The only problem is that I can't do that the way I am now. I need help, and I think you're the person who can." Korra stated.

"Well, I was going to spend the next couple of weeks soaking my feet in mud." Toph sighed. "Admittedly the Swamp Benders provide me with little challenge out here. Maybe you can. I guess I can help."

"Thank you." Korra happily stated going in for a hug.

Toph bent up a wall that Korra smacked into. "If you want to hug something, go hug a tree. We're here to work."

 _ **Republic City: Hotel, Evening…**_

Bolin ran into the lobby happily proclaiming. "Hello Republic City. Bolin is back." He then saw Eska and his mood dampened. "Eska's also here."

She walked over. "I see you have replaced me. Well done. She seems very threatening."

Bolin waved his hands in front of himself. "No, that's Kuvira. She's kind of my boss."

"Boss. Girlfriend. Same thing." Eska replied.

An attendant came over. "I'm afraid there has been a mistake your eminences. We have you and your brother booked in a room with one bed."

"It's no mistake. Desna sleeps in the tub." Eska replied.

She and Desna walked off.

Varrick had walked off with Zhu Li who carried the luggage. "Never thought I'd be allowed in Republic City. That new president must have turned purple when Kuvira made him pardon me of my alleged crimes."

"You're an upstanding citizen again sir." Zhu Li stated.

"Upstanding is right!" He whispered. "Don't forget to fill the extra bag with as many of those little soaps as you can grab. Love the lavender scent."

Mako and Wu entered the building with Mako going over to Bolin.

"Bolin." Mako happily stated. "Look at you. My little brother went off and became all important."

"I know right? I see myself in the mirror and I sometimes think I'm in trouble before I realize it's just me." Bolin replied.

"So, what's it like working for Kuvira? From what I've heard, she's harsh." Mako asked.

"No, I mean she can be tough, but we're really turning around the Earth Kingdom like you wouldn't believe. You remember how bad Grandma's neighborhood was? All that's changed. I mean, we are really helping people. What have you been up to?" Bolin asked.

"I started out on the beat, but then Wu recruited me as his body guard. It was rough until Bara came back. He did as he promised and gave Wu some guidance since then the guys turned around a lot.

I became not only his body guard but also his trainer. He's still a bit goofy, but he's really coming into his own. I also get a girlfriend. We've recently been talking about moving in together."

"Really, who?" Bolin asked.

Mako replied, "Sukka."

Bolin's eyes opened wide. "That Equalist and Red Lotus member?"

"She's really different now bro. She's been serving a probation, and she helped save Bara when we went to that underwater city." Mako assured.

"Does she make you happy?" Bolin asked.

Mako nodded. "She does bro. There's just something there, you know?"

Bolin smiled. "Then I can forgive her for the past. So, has Korra come back?"

"She was supposed to come in with Tonraq, but she left her tribe six months ago. No one knows where she is." Mako stated.

Bara walked over to the counter approaching Su. "Hey Su." She turned around. "It's been a long time."

Su smiled and brought Bara into a hug. "Bara, I'd heard you returned. I'm so happy to see you." They parted. "I'm just sorry I couldn't make a trip here to see you before now."

Bara smiled as well. "No, it's fine. Things have likely been busy for both of us."

Su took the key to her room. "There's time to catch up now."

"Mother." Baatar Jr. said stopping Su.

She turned and coldly said. "Hello Baatar Jr."

"It's just Baatar now. So, you've seen the good we've done since leaving Zoafu. You must be sorry that you didn't come and help us." Baatar stated.

"I don't know if I'd call marching all over the Earth Kingdom and forcing people to bow to Kuvira good." Su retorted.

Baatar said, "You're going to have to get over your grudge with her. I'm sure you've heard that we're engaged. She's going to be an official member of the family unlike Bara."

"Bara is as official as I once considered Kuvira." Su stated.

Baatar glared at Bara. "Opal said the same thing."

Bara merely shrugged. "If I remember correctly, Toph didn't seem to be found of Baatar Sr. that time she came to visit."

Su smiled. "That is a fair point. I'm just glad she'll be stepping down after tomorrow."

"You'd prefer to be ruled by the royal idiot." Baatar asked.

"I assure you that while Prince Wu is rough around the edges, he's been making a conscious effort to better himself for the people. I believe he'll make a fine king." Bara grinned. "Honestly, I thought out of all people you'd pick up a history book."

Baatar continued to glare at Bara. "I assure you that I am well read on history even though I prefer science."

"Then you shouldn't be too critical of Wu considering King Bumi was an excellent King even though he was eccentric. That is the kind of king I see Wu being." Bara stated.

"Come along Bara. I would like to hear what happened to you and what you've been up to since coming back." Su stated.

Bara nodded. "It would be my pleasure."

Wu approached Kuvira. "I hope I'm not out of order for saying this, but you're pretty easy on the eyes for a military type. I'll put a good for you in with the hotel staff. Maybe get you an upgrade. I've been living here for years. They love me."

"I won't be needing your help. I've reserved the presidential suite." Kuvira coldly stated.

"I think someone is pulling your chain gumdrop. See I'm in the presidential suite." Wu stated.

She turned her head to him. "Not anymore, I had you moved out."

"Well I suppose that makes sense." Wu sighed. "You do have more people than me. I guess I should find out what suite me and Mako have been moved to."

 _ **Lobby, Some Time Later…**_

Wu and Mako were waiting in the lobby as a man declared. "Your royal cabinet is here your majesty."

"Good, you've arrived." Wu stated happily as three men walked in. "I suppose you're all that's left considering most of my family's treasures were stolen."

The man bowed. "We're sorry your majesty. We have been hard at work trying to recover everything. All we have of the royal treasures is this earing." He removed it from the box. "We can pin it to you like a brooch."

"I would have liked the big ceremony, but I know things have not been easy for the kingdom. Having a small, intimate ceremony will be just fine." Wu stated. "Come along Mako, I need to prepare."

 _ **Swamp**_

Korra stands across from Toph ready to fight.

"Okay, bring it." Toph orders.

She tries to nail Toph with air, but the Earth Bender dodges with her arms behind her back. She then rides on mud smashing into Korra and sending the Water Avatar into a puddle of mud coating her in it.

"Tell me what you did wrong." Toph orders.

"Well, I was thinking you'd…" Korra began.

Toph says, "Exactly. You were thinking. Go again."

Korra gets to her feet launching air, earth, and water at her, but Toph, without even turning around, dodges it. She then turned around and slides along the ground causing her to tumble before sending her into a puddle of water.

"Pathetic. Even Bara as a kid was a better challenge then you are now." Toph stated as Korra got to her feet.

She walked by pulling a leech off Korra. "Hey, it seems like your enjoying having someone to beat up."

"If there's one thing you're good at, it's taking a punch." Toph replied.

 _ **City Hall**_

Tenzin, Shu, Izumi, Zuko, and Iroh sat on the right-hand side of the stage while Tonraq, Kuvira, Desna, Eska, and Bara sat on the left-hand side of the stage. The stands were filled with people and reporters.

The oldest member of the royal cabinet pinned the earing to Wu as he knelt before him. "Now rise Wu of the Wuting Dynasty. King of all the Earth Lands and glorious defender of Ba Sing Se. Long may you reign."

There was a light applause from the crowd.

Wu spoke into the microphone. "Thank you for that moving ceremony. I am touched by the love of my fellow countrymen who have worked hard to reunite the Earth Kingdom. One of them deserves special attention."

He turned to Kuvira. "Kuvira, rise." She walked over, and Wu grabbed a medal off a pillow. "For your service to the realm, I'd like to present you with Kyoshi Medal of Freedom. Our nation's highest honor and fortunately wasn't stolen in the riots."

Kuvira stood. "Thank you, and if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to say a few words."

Wu nodded. "Of course."

Kuvira stood before the mic. "Growing up in Zoafu with Su Yin Beifong I learned that one generation passing a tittle to the next was archaic. It is technology and innovation that drives a nation forward. It was the pathetic rule of kings and queens that caused the Earth Kingdom to descend into such disarray.

It has taken me three years to get it back on track and there's no way that I will allow it to slip back into the dark ages. I'd like to make an announcement to the world. The Earth Kingdom is no more. From here on out…" she gestured to Wu. "…this man has no more authority."

Wu was shocked. "What, but I want to serve my people and help them."

"I have created a new Earth Empire, and I will continue to lead it into the future. It shall be an era of prosperity for my people." Several Earth Empire people applauded her with Bolin joining in nervously. "Let me assure my fellow leaders of one thing." She removed her medal. "Anyone who crosses into our borders or stands in our way will be…"

Bara bent the medal into his hands before she could crush it. "Kuvira, I'll be waiting in the presidential suite to speak with you."

He placed the medal back on the pillow and walked into the hotel as reporters began snapping shots of everything.

 _ **Presidential Suite, Some Time Later…**_

Bara was sitting in a chair facing the now destroyed doors and writing on a piece of paper as Kuvira walked in followed by Bolin and Baatar.

"Looks like you broke the door." Kuvira simply stated.

Bara safely tucked the letter away, "I did, but I left enough money to pay for that and so much more." He gestured to a chair in front of him. "Why don't you have a seat. That way we can discuss this properly."

"I think I'll stand." Kuvira returned.

Bara sighed, "Kuvira, are you aware of the story of Sozin? The Fire nation entered a time of prosperity, so he decided it would be a clever idea to claim Earth Kingdom land. The start of a 100-year war. You tell me how that stunt out there looks."

"Is that your angle? Are you here to frighten me into submission with your power?" Kuvira asked.

"Do you know how powerful the Avatar State is? About 10,000 years of knowledge is at my disposal. If I wanted, I could fight your entire army. I've even used Aang Elementa; Sphere before." Bara stated.

"Answer her question." Baatar seriously stated.

Bara just continued. "You know what I've learned. The Avatar has great power, but we are born human. We come to understand and grow like anyone would. To that extent, I'm giving you a warning.

Find a way to end this peacefully. If you keep going as you are now, then you can count on me to stand against you. Korra will be there to because I'm going to find her."

"Would you really go against the Earth Empire? Where you are from?" Baatar asked smugly.

Bara smiled and stood up. "You know Baatar, you've changed and not for the better. I'm also starting to doubt you've even picked up a history book. If you had, you'd know the correct answer."

Bara walked out of the room as Bolin watched him go.

"You look worried Bolin." Kuvira stated as she turned to him.

"Bara has always done what's right and I've had my misgivings about how you ambushed Tenzin and the other leaders." Bolin stated.

"You do believe in the work we've done for the people of the Earth Empire, right Bolin?" Kuvira asked.

"I do, but…" Bolin began.

"Then stick by me. I'm going to need your help now more than ever." Kuvira stated.

"I'm not sure. I mean this whole empire thing sounds aggressive. What was that part about crushing?" Bolin asked.

Kuvira rested a hand on his shoulder. "That was just some tough rhetoric. Believe me, conflict is the last thing I want with anyone. Will you help me make history?"

Bolin sighed. "I'll stand by you."

 _ **Junior Suite**_

"I can't believe this has happened." Wu sadly stated.

Mako sighed. "I don't think anyone believed this would happened, but it has. It's likely Bara's doing what he can to set things right. In the meantime, it would be best to get you somewhere safe. Fortunately, I know the perfect place."

Wu looked at Mako. "You mean, you'd help me even though you're no longer my body guard?"

Mako said, "I may not be your body guard, but Kuvira will be after you now. She'll want you gone to squash the support you have. So, think of this as me doing my duty as a detective and friend."

Wu smiled. "Thanks, Mako." There was a knock at the door. "Has Kuvira already sent people after me?"

"No, they wouldn't knock. I'm going to answer it, but you need to stay in this room." Mako ordered.

Wu nodded and Mako opened the door to find Bolin. He walked out into the hallway closing the door behind himself.

"Interesting ceremony, huh?" Bolin asked.

"Are you going to continue working for Kuvira?" Mako asked.

Bolin said, "You don't understand. Kuvira is just looking out for the people of the Earth Empire. People like our family."

"I trust you Bolin, but I don't trust her. Bara is clearly against what Kuvira is doing. I've only seen him like that when it came to the likes of Amon, Unalaq, and the Red Lotus." Mako stated.

"So, you think your new best friend would be a better leader for the Earth Empire?" Bolin asked.

"Ordinarily, he'd be a fine leader. Comparing him to Kuvira, he's the better leader. He cares about all the citizens of the Earth Kingdom not just those that can bend earth or native Non-Benders." Mako returned.

Bolin walked away angrily. "If that's how you feel, then I'll take my leave."

Bolin left and Mako entered the room.

"Are you alright Mako?" Wu asked.

Mako sighed, "I'll be fine. What's important now is that I ensure your safety. Come on."

They left the hotel.

 _ **Hallways**_

Bara was walking down to the lobby when he saw Su who was waiting for him. "What did you discuss with Kuvira?

"I've issued a warning. If she does not seek peace. Continues down her current path. I will stand against her." Bara sighed. "I do not think I have been able to deter her. Her next stop is likely going to be Zoafu."

"I can't let her take my city and people." Su firmly stated.

"Su, how well do you think Zoafu could function as an island?" Bara asked.

"Are you suggesting we do what Kyoshi did?" Su asked surprised.

"There are some adjustments to be made considering Zoafu isn't near the water, but I already spent my time writing those out while I waited for Kuvira. I'm only suggesting this because it will serve as Kuvira's last warning.

Her only other step, if her goal is to unite only the Earth Empire, would be to come after Republic City. that is where I will officially draw the line. At that point, all bets are off." Bara stated.

"Why give her a warning at all? With the Avatar State you could end this now." Su asked.

Bara nodded, "I said the same to her, but the Avatar is not meant to be a destructive force striking down those that anger him or her. We are born human. Humans can make mistakes, but they can also correct them. That is what I'm hoping Kuvira will choose."

Su sighed, "You have become very wise Bara, and becoming an island would ensure our future safety."

"I wouldn't leave Zoafu hanging. As soon as Kuvira is dealt with, I will come with you and help Zoafu secure trade agreements." Bara offered.

Su nodded, "Alright, I'm in."

Bara passed her the paper he'd written on. "This is what I started. Take it back with you and speak with your people to finalize it. I'll try my hardest to come to Zoafu, before she launches the attack, with Korra."

Bara left her continuing on her way.

 _ **Swamp**_

Toph is enjoying beating on Korra. She then informs her there's still some poison left in her. That her girls never really picked up Metal Bending all that well. She then asks Toph to get it out.

They go back to the cave and Toph tells her to relax. She says she is, but Toph differs. Toph tries to bend the last bit of poison from her, but Korra's body refuses to let it go. They try again this time her mind conjures when Zaheer was suffocating her.

Toph tells he that she'll have to do it herself. That she is subconsciously keeping it, so she doesn't have to get back out there. Korra asks what she's supposed to do now. Toph has nothing for her. Korra is down about her situation.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Tenzin stood before his kids. "I have a mission of the upmost importance. Bara will be coming back here to resupply before heading out in search of Korra. You three will be going with him to aid in the search effort. Can I count on you?"

"You can count on one of us." He pointed at his sisters. "I don't know about these two ladies."

Jinora and Ikki angrily look at him.

 _ **Asami's House**_

Asami, Hong Li, Mako, and Wu walked up to the house.

"These are some nice digs Mrs. Sato." Wu stated impressed.

"This is where you will be staying. I will inform President Shu and Tenzin where you are that way they can send me to retrieve you if they have need of you. Not to mention you'll be staying in some good company." Mako explained.

Mako's grandma came out. "Mako, it's so wonderful to…" she gasped when she saw Wu. "Are you…"

"Grandma, this is Prince Wu. He needs to stay with you and the family for a little while." Mako declared.

Wu knelt down and kissed her hand. "It is an honor Grandma Mako."

She fainted with Mako catching her. "She loves royalty."

"I think I'll fit in just fine here." He put a hand on Mako's back and smiled. "Thanks for looking out for me Mako."

 _ **Train**_

Varrick begins working with the spirit vines with Kuvira telling him developing this technology is his number one priority. Varrick declares that this will change everything.

* * *

Dark Green Demon: ok, that was interesting, I liked the twist of an imaginary Bara, happy to read about Korra again

Dark Blue Wing: exciting chapter, an imaginary Bara, that great, I did not expect it, maybe, although one wonders why is it there to start

Savoxgut: I did not see the imaginary Bara coming, although as such, given that this is a different Korra, I especially liked seeing one of Korra's letters to Bara

Lelouch of Zero: It's really interesting, and makes sense, that Korra would conjure an image of Bara to try to reason with herself and help defend her from her inner phantoms.


	58. The Search for Korra

_**Air Temple Island**_

Bara landed in the courtyard to find a bison being loaded with supplies by Meelo, Ikki, and Jinora. Meelo hit Ikki with a bag, and she chased him.

Bara walked over to Tenzin and Pema, "I'm presuming this is the team you've put together for me."

Tenzin nodded. "Yes, I figured you could use some help in your search." He then handed Bara his bag. "I also had the Acolytes pack you're travel pack."

Pema brought up a large bag. "Like this bag, I put some sweet buns in it."

Meelo ran up to the railing. "Come on, we don't need food. We'll live off the land."

"No, we won't." Bara firmly said as he gave the bag to Ikki. "Could you please load this with the other supplies."

Ikki nodded. "Right."

Bara put his pack on his back as Ikki put the rest of the food with the other supplies.

Tenzin walked over to Jinora. "Have you been able to get a read on Korra?"

"No, once we're farther out I should be able to hone in on her spiritual energy." Jinora replied.

"Hopefully that's the case and this only takes a few days." Bara stated.

Jinora hoped on the bison and Bara mounted his dragon.

"Good luck and remember Bara's in charge." Tenzin stated.

"I answer to no one." Meelo firmly stated.

Bara said, "Meelo, I am your commanding officer. If I detect insubordination, then I'm hanging you to that saddle as we fly and won't let you down until our next stop."

"I say let's move out!" Meelo declared.

Bara sighed and got off his dragon. He shot forth his cable ensnaring Meelo and bending it tightly to the saddle.

"Oh, come on." Meelo proclaimed.

"Now, let's set out." Bara declared.

"Let's go Pepper. Yip Yip." Jinora declared.

They took off with Meelo hanging from Pepper's saddle.

 _ **Somewhere in Earth Kingdom, Some Time Later…**_

Everyone landed, and Bara let Meelo go. "Finally, I've been holding my pee for an hour."

Jinora walked away from the group and began meditating.

"If you get through to Korra, tell her I said hi." Ikki stated to Jinora disrupting her.

Ikki then appeared around the corner again. "Do you feel anything yet?"

Jinora grunted.

Bara grabbed Ikki by the collar and dragged her over to the now finished Meelo. "Alright, while she tries to find Korra, we're going to head into the village to ask if anyone's seen her."

"Enough chit chat. You two can hold these…" Meelo began until Bara bent cables around him and his mouth.

He then picked the pictures up. "These are some good works Meelo. We'll be sure to show them to everyone in town while you wait here."

Bara said as he retethered Meelo to the bison. Thus, began their days of searching.

 _ **An Island, Days Later…**_

Meelo was walking by a food stand when he stopped. "Jinora, Ikki, and Bara, it's Korra!"

They came over with Ikki excitedly shouting, "Where!"

He pointed at a photo of her among ones of Aang and Bara when he was around 5.

The old man behind the stand said, "You've returned Avtar Bara. Come back to try some more Aang Rolls?"

Bara shook his head. "No sir, we're actually looking for Korra. How long ago did you take that picture."

"About six months ago." The man replied.

"Looks like I drummed up a good old-fashioned lead." Meelo stated. "Then where did she go?"

"I don't know, but she wasn't looking to good." The man replied.

Bara was worried now more than ever.

Meelo looked at Ikki. "Ikki this is all your…"

Bara had rebound Meelo and put him over his shoulder taking him back to pepper and Fang.

Ikki said, "You know, he was doing so well to. It's been days since Bara's had to do that."

They moved on.

 _ **State of Yi**_

Butakha, still dressed in his sold green tank top and black pants, was soon drawn to the gate by shouting. He ran to find a young woman, wearing a red tank top, and Tahno, who was wearing a blue tank top.

He ran over and saw that both were heavily injured. "What happened?"

Tahno was panting. "It's the Earth Empire. They attacked our group in the forest. The others covered our retreat, so we could warn you."

The woman said, "They were quickly falling as we ran."

The Governor asked, "How long do we have until they arrive?"

Tahno replied, "I'm not sure. It depends on how long our fellow guards can hold them at bay."

Butakha turned to the governor. "Tell me, do you have a path to Zoafu from here?"

The governor said, "We have an old mine chaff that goes straight through the mountain, but can't you stop them."

"Sir, that scouting party contained some of the best we had available. If they've fallen, then it's only a matter of time until this village falls. That's why you and your people need to seek refuge in Zoafu.

So long as the Earth Empire doesn't get you then Yi has not fallen into their hands. Me and my men will stay behind to cover your retreat because getting this information into the rights hands is what's necessary."

"You're right. The outside world needs to know what's going on and Su Yin is the best person to get that info out." He turned to his people. "I want you all to head for the old mine shaft. Now!

We have enemies knocking around in our woods so grab whatever you can to defend your fellow villagers and meet me back at my house. We'll use the path there to proceed. With any luck we won't run into those Earth Empire people."

The villagers ran off to their homes to gather what they could to fight while the Benders of the village headed off for the Governor's home. This left Butakha, Tahno, about 2 Earth Benders, Water Benders, and 3 Fire Benders.

"Tahno, take the injured Fire Bender and go with them." Butakha ordered.

"I might have done that before Amon took my Bending, but not now. I'm staying to fight." Tahno declared.

The Fire Bender said, "I'm staying to."

Butakha sighed as there was trees crashing to the ground indicating that the Earth Empire was drawing close

One of the two Earth Benders said, "We'll go out and by you guys time to prepare the village for the attack. Hopefully the people can get started on their trek before Kuvira's forces reach it."

They left the village and Butakha turned to his remaining men. "I'm going to create a wall that way they have one point of entry. Water Benders, get to the town well. Fire Benders, you're with them. If they make it past me, give them everything you got."

They bowed. "Sir!"

Butakha got to work.

 _ **Swamp**_

Korra was stretching. "What's the plan for today?"

"You're looking at it." Toph states as she relaxes against a tree root.

"We didn't do anything yesterday or the day before that." She sat down until an idea came to her head. "I know. Tell me the story how you taught Aang to Earth Bend."

"What's there to tell. I threw some rocks at the Avatar. He got all whinny. Sokka fell in a hole." Toph stated.

"What about the time you guys took down the Fire Lord? That must have been epic." Korra asks.

"Oh yeah. It was hot. I was on a blimp. I think a giant turtle showed up. Wow, what a day." Toph sarcastically says.

"Bara's much better at telling stories than you." Korra sighs.

"No, you're just terrible at listening to stories." Korra began tapping her foot on the ground so Toph bent the Earth up stopping her. "Quit making all that racket. If you're so antsy to do something, then go collect some mushrooms for dinner."

"You got it." Korra states before standing.

Toph says. "Take the path until you see the boulder with a hole in it. Then go to your left." Korra takes off. "Make sure you get the big, slimy ones. They're the tastiest."

 _ **Earth Empire: Forest**_

Ikki was searching through the packs, Meelo was playing with Poki, Jinora was meditating trying to find Korra, and Bara was eating one of the sweat buns from his bag.

"Hey, where's all the food mom gave us?" Ikki asked.

"I threw it in the river." Meelo casually replies.

Ikki angrily said, "You did what? That food was supposed to last us two weeks."

Bara sighed and rubbed his head. "Meelo, clearly being tied to Pepper most of the time just isn't doing it. This is a team. We work together. We do not throw the group's food in the river."

"We don't need it. We'll live off the land and hunt for our food." Meelo stated.

"Meelo, we are vegetarians! The only one of us that eats meat is Bara!" Ikki angrily shouted.

"Keep it down!" Jinora shouts. "I'm trying to meditate."

Bara picked Meelo up and threw him over his shoulder. "Sorry Jinora. I'll take Meelo and teach him his lesson someplace else."

Ikki yelled in frustration before taking off.

 _ **With Ikki**_

Ikki angrily imitates her siblings as she stomps around the forest. She then blows out air scaring a flying squirrel that drops its fruit. She picks it up and flies after the animal trying to give it back its breakfast.

She hits a branch and tumbles to the ground the fruit squishing onto her cheek. The Flying squirrel returns and licks the food off. Then two members of the Earth Empire show up capturing her.

 _ **Hut**_

The two Empire men tie Ikki to a chair. One is portly and has a thinning hairline. his hair is black like his thick mustache. The other is more buff with a slightly tanner skin tone and well-groomed, light brown hair only on the top of his head.

"Alright little Air Bender. Tell us what you're doing in the Earth Empire. Are you spying?" the portly guard asks.

"No, I swear I'm not a spy. I've been traveling with my brother, sister, and the Earth Avatar. We're supposed to help find the Water Avatar. If we don't, my dad will be really disappointed." Ikki sadly said.

The portly guard whispered to his fellow guard. "Can I talk to you for a second?" They go over by themselves. "This kid is Tenzin's daughter and what's more she's traveling with one of the Avatars. Do you know what that means?"

"No but try this macaron." The buffer guard said showing the cookie.

The portly guards smacked it out of his hand. "Get that out of my face. Look, if we capture the Air Bender kids and the Earth Avatar, then I'm sure Kuvira would give us a big-time promotion."

"You mean we'd get out of this dump?" The buffer guard asked.

He nodded, and they walked back to Ikki.

"Sorry little lady. Looks like we got off on the wrong foot. So, you're out here with an Avatar and your family. Where's you're campsite?" The portly guard asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Ikki returned.

"We want to escort you back to your companions." The buffer guard states. "We could even bring these macarons."

He puts the plate in front of her.

"Where did you get those?" Ikki asked.

The buffer guard brought their sack of food up. "We found a whole sack of food down by the river. With each sack comes a lovely hand-written note. This one says, 'You're my handsome little man'. That is so touching."

"My mom wrote that note. That's our sack of food." Ikki states.

The portly guard was frustrated. "Enough with the cute notes. Where are your brother and sister? Where is the Earth Avatar?"

"Who cares? I don't want to see them. I would rather hang out here with you guys. Hit me with one of those macarons." Ikki said before holding her mouth open.

The buffer guard threw one in celebrating when it hit its mark.

 _ **With Korra**_

Korra had made it to the place only to see when Amon took her Bending. She turned and saw Unalaq remove Raava. Korra stumbled back and saw when the Red Lotus put the poison in her system. Then she found herself back in the swamp.

 _ **State of Yi**_

The village was in ruins. The wall made by Butakha had been destroyed. Fire still raged over several houses while Ice covered others. Mecha tanks had also been iced or destroyed. Bodies littered the area from Kuvira's forces to those of Bara's.

There were only a few soldiers left alive and Butakha who was covered in blood. Tahno laid lifeless before his feet. Even though he'd been injured, Tahno had fought the hardest out of anyone.

"Where are the villagers?" One of the soldiers asked him.

Butakha looked at them defiantly. "I'm not saying a word."

Another soldier came up and kicked him into the ground. "Where are the villagers." Butakha remained silent. "Bring him with us. Kuvira will want to know where her people ran off to."

Two soldiers grabbed the burly man lifting him by his legs and arms before taking him away from the scene and towards the waiting air ship.

 _ **Earth Empire: Forest**_

Bara walked into the camp carrying Meelo who had been restrained once more. Poki sat on top of the bound boy.

"What happened?" Jinora asked.

Bara dropped the boy on the ground. "Believe it or not, the lesson was going well until he got it in his head to collect these poisonous berries. I told him not to collect or eat them. He tried to. I had to bind him to stop him from doing it."

He knelt before the boy. "Now, have we learned our lesson about trying to eat, collect, and/or feed your team poisonous berries, or do I need to go over what's in the book again?"

He removed the binding over Meelo's mouth. "Alright, I believe you. Just let me go already and don't read that book again."

Bara sighed and collected his cable. "It's not a matter of believing or not Meelo. The fact is that those berries would have made us sick. It says so right here in this book."

He handed the book to Meelo.

"Hey, did you guys run into Ikki while you were out there?" Jinora asked.

"No. Did she run off again" Meelo asked.

Jinora said, "I believe so."

Meelo was about to begin another rant until Bara put a hand on his head stopping the boy. "Let's go find her." He looked at Meelo. "You're going to apologize for ditching our food young man."

Meelo sighed, "Fine. Maybe I went a little too far trying to be a soldier. Let's go get Ikki."

 _ **Hut**_

The plate of Macarons had been eaten through.

"It seems pretty lonely out here. Where is everyone else?" Ikki asked.

The portly guard looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

The buff guard said, "Ah, he's just upset because Kuvira's taking all the troops to Zoafu while we had to stay here."

The portly guard got up. "How hard would it have been to deploy us to Yi or Zoafu. We could have helped and then joined in on that huge party you know they're going to have after all the states are united."

"It's tough being left out, huh? I know exactly what you're going through." Ikki stated.

"You do?" The portly guard asked.

Ikki nodded, "Yeah. My brother and sister are always leaving me out of the fun stuff. Now they're leaving me out when it comes to trying to find the Water Avatar. Bara seems to be the only one who really cares if I help or not."

"Maybe we can help." The buffer guard said as he got a map. "So, where have you looked for her?"

Ikki slipped her arms free and began pointing at the map. "We've been traveling down the west coast and the only lead we have is this guy who says he saw her six months ago."

The portly guard looked over her shoulder. "Well we have troops pretty much everywhere. If someone saw her, they would have reported it."

Ikki pointed at a large green area on the map. "What about there?"

"That's the swamp, nobody goes there." The portly guard replied.

"Don't get discouraged Ikki. You're a valuable member of the team. You have a big heart. I know you're going to find her. Now let's get you out of those ropes." The buffer guard said.

There was a knock at the door. The buffer guard went and opened the door to reveal Bara.

"You're the Earth Avatar. Barasu Yojo." The portly guard firmly stated.

Bara nodded, "I am, but this little incident doesn't have to come to a fight. You could free Ikki and eventually protect a king once this whole empire/kingdom situation is under control. It's your choice."

"Did you say, protect a king?" The portly guard asked.

"Sure, why not? You didn't hurt Ikki and she seems in rather high spirits. Not to mention you haven't attacked me on sight. With some proper training, I think you could make great guards for Prince Wu. Again, it's your choice." Bara stated.

"I have grown rather attached to Ikki and wouldn't want to fight her if Kuvira ordered it." The buffer guard admitted.

The portly guard said, "Admittedly, I don't really want to capture either Avatar. They've done a lot of good."

The two nodded before saying, "We're in."

The portly guard added. "I didn't like this hut anyways."

The buffer guard untied Ikki. "Hey Bara, I know where we can look for Korra."

She picked up the bag of food.

"Good." He turned to them. "Come on…"

The portly guard said, "I'm Ching."

The Buffer guard said, "Gung."

"I'll send you to Republic City's Pro-Bending Arena. Tell Tenkai I sent you for training." Bara stated as they walked outside to see Fang. "Get on, and he'll take you out of here."

The guard's climbed on and Fang took them away. Jinora and Meelo came over.

"See, I told you trying to handle this diplomatically was the best course of action. Now Ikki knows where we can look for Korra next." Bara stated.

 _ **Swamp**_

Korra sat on a root thinking over what she saw as Toph approached her. "There you are. You got my dinner yet?"

"No, this swamp. It did crazy things to my mind. I had visions of all the times my enemies hurt me." Korra stated.

"I figured something like that might happened." Toph calmly replied.

Korra angrily says. "You wanted me to see those visions? You are one twisted old lady, you know that?"

Toph sits next to her. "Look, I know you want to get better, and so does the swamp. It can sense you're out of balance. It'll teach you what you need to know if you're open to listening."

Korra sighed, "Okay swamp, I'm all ears."

"You said you saw your past enemies. Now why do you think that is." Toph ask.

"I don't know because they made me, and a lot of other people suffer." Korra replied.

Toph said, "That may be your problem. You're not here because you saved Bara. You're here because unlike him you've been carrying around your former enemies just like you're carrying around that poison. That's because he's done what you haven't."

"What are you talking about?" Korra asked.

"Bara chooses to learn from his enemies. Find meaning in what they were trying to do. As a result, he's grown and changed because of not only his friends but also his enemies." Toph replied.

"What did he learn then?" Korra asked.

"He considered what they said and what their actions meant. What did Amon want? Equality for all. Unalaq brought back the spirits. Zaheer believed in freedom. He has always seen though their imbalance finding the truth of what they wanted." Toph replied.

"Fine, but none of that explains why they keep haunting me." Korra said.

"That's simple. You're afraid of them. You keep running from what they did as a result your body doesn't want to face the new enemies because it continues to face the old enemies." Toph replied.

"Maybe you're right, but how am I supposed to move on?" Korra asked.

"You may not be the reincarnation of Aang, but you need just as much hand holding as him." Toph stood. "Come on, we're going to the Banyan-grove Tree."

 _ **Swamp: With Bara's Team, Evening…**_

"Take us down Jinora. We'll let you meditate and try to find Korra." Bara ordered.

Jinora took Pepper down and began meditation trying to find Korra.

 _ **Banyan-grove Tree**_

Korra and Toph stood on the root of the largest tree in the whole swamp.

"It's beautiful." Korra declared.

"The roots of the Banyan-grove Tree spread out for miles in every direction connecting this whole swamp. Your problem is that you've been disconnected for too long. Disconnected from the people who love you and from yourself.

Korra put her hand on the tree and focused. A yellow light of spirit energy flowed down the root.

 _ **With Bara's Group**_

"What?" Bara looked around. "I just felt a surge of energy."

Jinora opened her eyes. "It's Korra. We know she is."

 _ **With Korra and Toph**_

Korra happily got to her feet. "I can't believe it. I saw Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and… Bara! They're here!"

"Good. Hopefully they're here to take you home." Toph stated.

 _ **Banyan-grove Tree**_

Pepper flew up to the tree and the three Air Bender kids jumped off gliding to Korra. They then embraced her in a hug. Bara followed them but hung back.

"We missed you so much Korra." Jinora happily stated.

Korra said, "I've missed you all so much to. How did you find me?"

Meelo looked at the group. "It was a group effort."

Jinora pulled them both away as Bara walked up to Korra. "Bara! You're actually, here right? Not just another figment of my imagination."

Bara raised an eye brow before kissing her. "Does that answer your question?"

Korra blushed before hugging him tight. "I'm so glad you're here."

"I've missed seeing you blush." Bara stated.

Toph cleared her throat. "Twinkle Toes, not even a hello for an old friend or an introduction to these children. Did you lose all your manners when you became your next life?"

Bara had his arm around Korra. "Sorry, I was just waiting to see if you were alive. I mean you must be ancient by now."

"You're still a snot nosed kid." Toph laughed. "Good, I thought your experiences would have hammered that out of you."

Bara waved her off. "Anyways, that's Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. There Aang and Katara's grandchildren."

Toph walked up to them. "Your grandfather was a real pain in my behind."

"Wait a minute. Old. Cranky." Meelo waved his hand in front of her face. "Blind. You must be Toph!"

Toph chuckled. "Oh, I like this one."

"Korra, we want you to come home. Kuvira is taking over the Earth Kingdom." Jinora said.

"I don't know. I'm not the Avatar I used to be. I can't even go into my Raava State. You don't need me. You have Bara." Korra stated sadly.

"That's not the point Korra. That's never been the point. I want us to stand together against threats like Kuvira. Being apart from you all this time has made me realize that I never want to be apart again." Bara sincerely stated.

Korra closed her eyes remembering what Bara said the 1st time he appeared before opening them and smiling. "I don't ever want to be apart from you again either."

"Does that mean she's coming back?" Meelo asked.

Korra nodded. "I am, but there is something I must do first."

 _ **Toph's Cave, Night…**_

The Air Bender kids, Bara, and Toph all stood back from Korra.

"This is it. I'm going to remove the rest of this poison." Korra firmly stated.

Toph said, "Then do it already." Korra got into a wide stance and took a deep breathe. "Close your eyes, clear your mind, and don't freak out like last time. Now focus your energy. Find the metal inside you. Let it move through your body."

She began bending it out. Her fight with Zaheer came to mind causing her to sweat and lose the metal.

"That fight is over. Release the fear." Toph stated.

Korra went back to bending the metal out of her body. It slowly came out with each push of her arms. Until it flew off and collected into a little ball. Once it was all out, Toph sealed it into a hollow rock.

"Well done Korra." Toph gladly stated.

Korra opened her eyes and they glowed blue once more.

"The Water Avatar is back in business!" Meelo happily exclaimed.

Everyone ran over joining her.

Korra's eyes stopped glowing. "I feel so much lighter." She looked at Toph. "Thank you so much for helping me. I'd like to give you a hug if that's okay with you."

"Alright, you earned it." Toph said.

Korra hugged her with Toph patting her back. Korra joined Bara and the Air Bender kids on Pepper. They all waved to Toph as they left.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Toph says as she walks back into her cave.

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: I can't help but be proud at how much Wu has grown as a person since he spoke with Bara all those weeks ago. Feels bad that Bolin chose Kuvira over Bara, but that's just how it is, still unfortunate. I'm excited to see how different the future will be with Bara's plans setting in motion.

Quillion9000: I wanted to make Wu a better ruler, but I didn't want to completely change him. Hopefully I found a more middle ground version of what he was.

Savoxgut: the warning has been given, no matter how little it does, it is always good to see Bara serious and wise, will Bara really make Zoafu an island? that will be interesting, although his mission for now is to find Korra

Quillion9000: Zoufu's fate all depends how things go when the Avatars and Kuvira come.

Dark Green Demon: great, I like when Bara became serious, in addition to wise, he has given his warning, although Kuvira ignored it, I hope to read as his search goes

Dark Blue Wing: Well Bara has given his warning, now begins his search for Korra


	59. Enemy at the Gate

_**Sorry this chapter is late. I got absorbed into this video game that uploading had slipped my mind. At such a crucial time in the story to. The Zoufu stuff in the canon book four were my favorite besides the ending episodes. Anyways, enjoy**_

* * *

 _ **Zoafu**_

As Kuvira and her army approached Zoafu, Su was in her office with her husband. "Is everything in place?"

Baatar Sr. nodded. "Yes, we've even managed to get the refugees from Yi situated and have informed them of what could be the impending move."

Su nodded. "Okay, then now we wait. Either Bara calls it, or I do."

 _ **Aboard the Train**_

Baatar fixed his cuff before walking over to Kuvira who was staring out the window. "By this time tomorrow, my mother will have signed the treaty and the Earth Empire will have been united."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. Securing your hometown won't be like every other city." Kuvira stated before walking to the map.

"Zoafu stopped being my home long ago. I'm ready to take it by force." Baatar stated firmly.

"No, the eyes of the world are on us as are the Avatars. We must do this right. That is why we need Bolin." Kuvira stated.

"Do you really think we can rely on him?" Baatar asked.

Kuvira replied, "Su trust him. She'll listen to him."

 _ **Skies**_

"In short, if we cannot deter Kuvira today, then we cleave Zoafu from the Earth Kingdom and turn it into an island." Bara finished.

"Wow, you've really thought this through." Korra said.

"So, there's not going to be a fight. Why did we go through all this trouble of finding Korra if neither of you are going to beat someone up?" Meelo stated.

 _ **Varrick's Car**_

Varrick was testing the spirit vines trying to find a form of energy. It was working slowly building until it became unstable starting to break the machine it was attached to. He tells Zhu Li to shut it down, but it's not working.

It then shoots out a blast of pure energy destroying the very back part of the train and shaking it violently. Zhu Li slides out of the train car hanging on for dear life. Varrick saves her managing to pull her back in.

Kuvira and Baatar show up with Kuvira asking what happened. Varrick attempts to shut everything down as his conscious surfaces, but Kuvira won't hear of it. She Bends the metal around Varrick's neck hanging him over the tracks. In the end he agrees to continue working on the machine.

 _ **Republic City, Prison**_

Hong Li sat with Asami as she was staring at a stack of unopened envelopes. He rested a hand on hers giving her a comforting smile.

"It'll be okay. I'm here for you." Hong Li assured.

Hiroshi is lead into the room now much skinner and all his hair is white.

"Asami, you came." Hiroshi happily says. "I see you've brought your husband."

Asami pushes the envelopes forward. "I'm here to return these."

He looks at the stack. "You never opened them."

"Stop writing me. I never want to see or hear from you again." Asami says as she stands bringing Hong Li with here.

"Please let me say one thing, and I'll never contact you again." Hiroshi begs.

Asami sits down and Hong Li joins her.

"I can't forgive myself for all the horrible things I've done. I never expect you to forgive me. I tore our family a part and destroyed our good name. In a life of regret, you're the one thing I look back on and smile. I'm so proud of you. You are the greatest thing that I've ever created." Hiroshi states.

Tears cascade down Asami's cheeks and she runs from the room. Hong Li follows her.

 _ **Aboard the Train**_

Bolin sat across from Baatar and Kuvira. They want him in their inner circle because he has proven his worth. All he has to do is help Su see clearly. Bolin is ready to do that until he sees the army standing before Zoafu causing him some hesitation.

 _ **Zoafu, Su's Office**_

Kuvira, Baatar, and Bolin enter to find the Su and her family. Bolin is happy to see Opal, but she is not happy to see him saying he's chosen his side. Bolin tries to broker peace. Su declares that she is not giving up Zoafu.

They try to reason with Baatar saying Kuvira brainwashed him. She says she set him free. That's he's accomplished more with her then he could have without her. Bolin continues trying to broker peace between the two groups.

Su's family is cold to him. He begins talking about the good they did for a town. Two Satomobiles, running water, and a magnet train that goes through their town. Opal tells him what she's seen after they leave.

They're not happy, used for slave labor, and dissenters are sent off to who knows where. Bolin gives his 100% Bolin guarantee that they are making the Earth Empire a better place to live.

Su marches up to Kuvira telling her that she can't believe she'd bring Bolin just to try and sway them. She commands then to leave. Zoafu will never accept her as their leader. Kuvira gives them 24 hours before she attacks.

 _ **Skies Near Zoafu**_

"I see it, Zoafu. We made it!" Meelo declares before looking through the telescope again. "And a bunch of other people are here to."

 _ **Zoafu, Su's Office**_

Bara, Korra, and the kids enter the office to find Su's family.

"Korra." Su happily states before she comes over and hugs her. "Bara found you. Where have you been?"

"I'll tell you the whole story later." Korra states. "Right now, we need to finalize the plan Bara's made."

Su nodded. "Right, but first there is something else Bara should know before we get to the plan."

"What?" Bara asked curiously.

"The people of Yi arrived through the mountain informing us that their village was under stack by Kuvira's forces. I sent some of my people to investigate, and found people in red, blue, and green tank tops dead among Kuvira's soldiers." Su explained.

Bara closed his eyes and placed his hand over them. "I should have had a bigger force sent."

"There were many soldiers on Kuvira's side taken down. At least five times more than those who fell. You should be proud of the men you trained." Su assured.

"Was there a skinny, slightly pale man and a burly bald man among the dead?" Bara asked.

"There was a pale young man who had suffered more injuries than anyone else we found. They did not report finding a burly man among the group. Why do you ask?" Su reported.

Bara sighed, "Tahno and Butakha. Those two were some of my best men."

"You had Tahno in your guard?" Korra asked confused.

Bara nodded. "Yeah, he came in when we were first forming the guards and asked to join. He pleaded wanting to help the people. I agreed. Ever since then he was a real asset helping his fellow guards."

"If it helps, the people of Yi only had positive things to say about that young man." Su stated.

Bara smiled, "You know, he once told me he was seeking redemption. After Amon took his bending it made him contemplate who he was. He said after I restored it, he never felt right. I hope he at least found peace before passing."

Korra rested a hand on Bara's shoulder. "I think he found the peace he was searching for or he'd have never been prepared to lay down his life like that."

"Alright, we need to focus on the now. There'll be time to mourn my men later." Bara turned to Su. "Kuvira's at your door. Has she come to talk with you? What of the plan?" Bara asked.

Su nodded, "Everything and everyone is ready to implement the plan at a moment's notice. Kuvira came to my office with Bolin trying to get us to sign on peacefully. We denied. She's given us until tomorrow at noon."

Bara nodded, "Likely 24 hours from when she arrived. Now just 20. What do you think Korra?"

"I think we should try and reason with Kuvira. Go see her now and again at the time of the attack. If all else fails, then your plan can be a backup." Kora replied.

Bara nodded. "Yes, I would like to discuss the return of Butakha and try to convince Bolin and Varrick to leave her. Perhaps after this, Bolin will see who he's working for and come to his senses."

 _ **Republic City**_

Asami had run to Avatar Korra Park, and that was where Hong Li found her. "I finally found you." He sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

Asami was just watching a little girl and her father play Pi Sho. "Hong Li, do you think I should give him a chance? Try to forgive him?"

"He hurt you so bad. At the same time, he's sincere. He is truly remorseful for his actions." Hong Li sighed. "I don't know Asami. If my parents suddenly showed up, remorseful for abandoning me, I'm not sure if I could ever forgive them." He rested a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. "If you wish to try, I'll be there with you."

Asami smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you. I want to at least try to forgive him, but can we just stay like this for a few minutes at least?"

Hong Li put his arm around her. "We can stay like this as long as you need to."

 _ **Outside Zoafu, Kuvira's Tent**_

Bolin asks if Kuvira was just bluffing about attacking Zoafu. She informs him that when a village doesn't join they must use other means to get them to join. Bolin ask how many times they've had to use these other means.

She tells him not to worry about it. Bolin ask what happens to those towns and villages they help. He realizes that he never went back. She says they're her loyal subjects.

That they contribute however she sees fit. Bolin says that he may not be an inner circle guy. He then says that maybe they could let Zoafu be on their own and the empire can be united.

She threatens Bolin saying he may need to spend time in a reeducation camp. The attack on Zoafu will happen the only question is Bolin's loyalty. Bolin tries to convince her that he is completely loyal.

 _ **Earth Empire Camp, Some Time Later…**_

"We have some unexpected guests. Both Avatars are here to see you." Baatar states as he brings them to Kuvira.

She turns to them. "Korra, it is such an honor to see you again. Last I'd head you were still healing in the South Pole."

"I'm feeling much better now." Korra says.

Kuvira nodded. "That is wonderful news."

"Let's dispel with the pleasantries. You have captured one of my men, and I would like him back." Bara stated firmly.

"Ah yes, one of the men you sent into Earth Empire territory." Kuvira stated.

"The state of Yi had not agreed to join meaning you have taken a guest in Earth Kingdom territory." Bara stated.

"Regardless, he is now a prisoner. I might be inclined to return him if you agree not to fight my march on Zoafu. Of course, that only happens if Su does not see reason." Kuvira stated.

"You know, I've been able to read you like a book since the moment I first saw you. You're not going to stop at Yi and Zoafu. You're going to keep going never being satisfied until the entire world is the Earth Empire.

You think yourself untouchable and all powerful. That's always the downfall of people like you. I implore you to take a different path. A better path. As it stands now, you are taking your men down a path they cannot win." Bara implored.

Baatar placed a hand on Bara's shoulder. "She offered you a deal. You best…"

Bara had picked Baatar up by his shirt prompting men to encircle them.

"Bara, this isn't…" Korra began trying to calm him down.

Bara was angry. "Baatar, no one is untouchable as you may think they are. Even Avatars have fallen before. That's one of your many problems Baatar. You've put Kuvira on a pedestal. She has blinded you to your family. When it comes to her, you do not think clearly about anything."

Kuvira calmly said, "I recommend you put him down unless you would like…"

"Kuvira, do you believe every tale you've heard a lie? Kyoshi splitting a continent herself, Roku destroying an entire palace, and Aang defeating the Fire Lord and stripping him of his bending. Do you believe none of that?" Bara asked.

"I do not take the time to buy into children's stories. Now put Baatar down. This is your last warning." Kuvira threatened.

"Really, you do not believe history? Sozin himself kept that diary, and I don't think he would write such an embarrassing thing happening to him." Bara sat Baatar down. "That just begs the question, why not take me out right now if you could? Why even offer me a deal in the first place?"

"The world believes you powerful. It's all the better for me if you do not stand in my way." Kuvira returned.

"So that's your game. I'll only do it if you allow me to try and convince Bolin to leave your army. If he agrees, you must let him and my guard return with me. In addition, no guard, you, or Baatar may follow or listen to us." Bara returned.

"If it will keep you out of my hair during this crucial moment, then I will allow it. Your man shall be returned to you, and you shall be escorted to a tent where you can speak with Bolin. Only you." Kuvira stated.

"Fair enough, I presume Baatar will lead me to Bolin?" Bara asked.

"Yes, you may go now." Kuvira stated.

"What about me? Why are you so fixated on Bara?" Korra asked suspicious.

"He stood against me on my mission of unifying my country. I had to make sure he does not interfere. A fight only breaks out if Su does not agree to surrender. That is why I would like you to speak with Su. Try talking some sense into her. I won't even lift a finger until you talk to her and get back to me." Kuvira stated.

Korra looked at Bara who was following Baatar while twirling his glider. For a moment it pointed to Zoafu before he continued playing with it.

Korra nodded. "I'll speak with Su."

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Baatar and Bara stood before Bolin's tent.

Baatar said, "Bolin, you have a visitor." Bolin poked his head out and smiled when he saw Bara. "Go on in and make this quick."

Bara chuckled. "I can take as long as I like considering Kuvira never put a time limit on this." He nodded to Bolin. "Let's walk around camp." He smiled at Baatar. "Remember, none of you may follow us unless you want to jeopardize the deal."

"Very well." Baatar stated.

Bolin came out and started walking with Bara. "Bara, am I glad to see you. Kuvira is crazy."

"Good, and here I thought I was going to have to knock some sense into you. I made a deal with Kuvira. In exchange for not fighting 'if' it comes to it, she allowed me to talk with you. To try and persuade you to leave her army." Bara stated.

"She's planning on…" Bolin began.

Bara smiled. "Don't worry, I wasn't exactly planning on fighting anyways. We have another plan to beat Kuvira tomorrow."

"That's great, but what about Varrick? He's been sealed in his lab, and I don't think that's his choice." Bolin stated. "I was actually on my way to free him before you showed up."

"Another stroke of luck. I had planned on getting him out of here figuring he wasn't for this either considering the chance Su gave him. We're going to have to work on getting him later. For now, I just need to get you and one of my men out of here. Let's go find Kuvira." Bara stated.

They walked around the camp until they found the woman.

"Kuvira, Bara talked me into it. I wish to leave." Bolin stated trying to sound convincing because he didn't want to invoke her anger.

Kuvira said, "I did agree, so he is free to go."

"Where is Butakha? Without him, the deal is off." Bara firmly stated.

Kuvira whistled and two soldiers came from a tent carrying Butakha. His wounds had been tended to and he had been patched up.

Bara glared at Kuvira. "Trying to get answers from him?"

Kuvira said, "He never once broke."

Bara and Bolin walked forward taking Butakha and putting him between them.

He looked at Bara and smiled. "Avatar Bara, you came for me."

Bara nodded. "Of course, you did an excellent job. Take a well-deserved nap and I'll get you to a nice bed."

Butakha passed out.

"Well Avatar Bara?" Kuvira asked with a smile.

Bara said. "You have my word that I will not attack you or your soldiers. Just remember, next time you aren't going to have something I want."

He walked away with Bolin heading back to Zoafu.

 _ **Republic City Prison**_

Asami and Hong Li once again sat at the table as Hiroshi came to sit across from them.

"You came back." Hiroshi said happily.

Asami said, "When I first came here it was because I wanted to tell you face to face that I never wanted to see or hear from you again. I wanted my words to hurt you, so that you would know how you hurt me."

"I'm sorry." Hiroshi said.

"When I saw you, it wasn't anger I felt. It was sadness. You tainted our past and destroyed our future together. You couldn't be there for my own wedding because of what you did." Asami said.

Hiroshi said, "I want to make amends."

"I'm not sure I'll ever be able to forgive you, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't try." She brought out a Pi Sho board. "I thought we could play some Pi Sho, like we used to." Asami stated.

"Nothing would make me happier." Hiroshi stated.

"I'll leave you two to it." Hong Li said moving to get up.

Hiroshi said, "No, please stay. I wish to also know the man that my daughter married. Tell me about yourself."

Hong Li sat back down. "Okay, I guess I'll start at the beginning. My name is Hong Li and I was born in Zoafu. My parents left me when I was very young…"

 _ **Zoafu, Su's Office**_

Bolin and Bara entered the office after having put Butakha in the bed of Bara's guest house.

Bolin got on his hands and knees before the whole Yin family. "I am sorry for following Kuvira. I didn't know who she really was. I hope I can earn back your trust in due time." He stood. "Opal, I should have paid more attention to what you said."

Opal walked forward and rested a hand on his face smiling. "It's okay Bolin. You've realized your mistake and came back to help us before it was too late."

Su nodded. "She is right Bolin."

"We know you Bolin. You're were just doing what you felt was right. Trust us, me and Korra know exactly how that can turn out" Bara assured.

Bolin smiled. "Thanks everyone." He then ran over and hugged. "Korra, I'm glad to see that you're alright. I was worried when Mako said you hadn't returned."

They parted.

"You don't need to worry because I'm back now." Korra assured.

Bara said, "Now we can move onto a more pressing mater. We need to get Varrick and Zhu Li out of Kuvira's grasp. Bolin says they've been locked in one of the train car so it's likely they're not on board with what Kuvira's got them doing."

"What do you think she's got them doing that Varrick would be against?" Korra asked in disbelief.

"That's what we need to find out. We need a small team to infiltrate Kuvira's camp and get them out tonight." Bara stated.

Su said, "Wei, Wing, and I can handle that."

"Okay, but you three should be careful. Kuvira seems like the planning sort. Make absolutely sure you're getting Varrick and Zhu Li, and not some trap." Korra warned."

"We'll be careful." She turned to the twins. "Let's go get ready."

"Wait for me. I can give you the run down on her camp." Bolin stated.

Bolin gave them all the information he could on the camp.

* * *

Dark Blue Wing: even more intensity, unfortunate the fate of Tahno, in addition to captured Butakha.

amazing Korra and Bara have met again!

Dark Green Demon: finally Korra and Bara have met! That's great, even though the tension increases, I think Bara will be somewhat angry when he knows what happened in Yi

Lelouch of Zero: All this bye considering, this was a good chapter. It's always sad to see a character who found a chance at redemption, like Tahno, fall in battle but at least he didn't die as the d*** he once was. On the brighter side of this chapter, Barano Meelo problems.

Savoxgut: terrible what happened in Yi, Butakha captured and Tahno dead, with Zoafu as the next target. Although the bad is also good, Bara and Korra together again!


	60. Fate of Zoufu

_**Kuvira's Camp, Night…**_

A guard was walking the border until a metal band hit his mouth silencing him. A cable then captured him, and someone dragged him into the brush. Su and her boys attached their cables to a tree. They then reeled up to a branch.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just go after Kuvira?" Wei asked.

Su replied, "Yes, there's no guarantee that we could get her out. Her tent is at the center of the camp. The army wouldn't fall apart until after we had her out. No, it's much simpler to go after Varrick an Zhu Li who should be on the outskirts."

They pulled their hoods and mask up only leaving their eyes. They then ran around the camp heading for Varrick's car.

 _ **Varrick's Car**_

"How long have we been locked up in? How many years have passed?" Varrick frantically asked.

Zhu Li calmly said, "It's only been half a day sir."

"Varrick." Su stated.

"Oh no, the head voices. They're back." Varrick stated freaking out a bit.

Zhu Li pointed up at a shaft that Su was hanging from

"Su, thank goodness you're here. Where did that hatch come from? Forget the hatch! There's something important I have to tell you." Varrick stated as Su landed in the car.

"What is it?" Su asked.

"Kuvira is crazy. She threatened my life when I refused to build her a super weapon." Varrick replied.

"A super weapon?" Su asked.

"Yeah, the spirit vines. At first it was about finding a better source of energy, but now it's about building a weapon. Trust me, this is real. The experiment I ran blew a hole through the back of the train completely destroying the back wall." Varrick stated.

Su put her hand on her mouth. "We'll have to warn Republic City. For now, we're going to get you two back to Zoafu." Wing and Wei appeared. "Hop on their backs and stay quiet. We'll get you out of here."

They did as they were told, and everyone got out of the train car.

 _ **On Top of the Train Car**_

Alarms began going off and the group was surrounded by Kuvira's men and mecha tanks.

Kuvira said, "I knew you would try something. You were afraid to step up and lead the Earth Kingdom when you had the chance, you were afraid to join me when I became leader, and now you're afraid of a fair fight. Take them."

Su jumped off the train and latched her cables to the mecha tank on the tracks. She then used the earth grounding herself before she used it to help throw the tank off.

"Boy's bend the car. Get out of here!' Su declared.

"Mom…" Wing declared.

"Go!" Su declared as she wrapped her cables around two men and threw them.

Wing and Wei began moving the arm sending the train car down the tracks and picking up speed as their mother stayed behind to cover their escape.

 _ **Zoafu**_

Bara and Korra sat on a bench waiting for Su and the boys to return as Kuvira's voice came over the speakers all over Zoafu. "Attention citizens of Zoafu. Your leader, Su Beifong, has been captured.

She has ignored the terms of our truce and her twins made off with my scientist and his assistant. I now have her in custody. Rest assured that I will not take revenge on the peaceful citizens of Zoafu on three conditions.

One, you return Varrick and Zhu Li to me. Two, you turn over Wing and Wei. Three, your remaining representatives meet me outside the city at dawn to offer the full and unconditional surrender of your city. That is all."

Opal, and Jinora came over to the Avatars.

"She got my mom. We have to do something." Opal declared.

"We will. We attempt to end this every which way we can." Korra stated.

Bara said, "If it doesn't work, then I'll save her when we initiate the plan."

Meelo and Ikki, dressed in their pajamas, came out of their guest house as Baatar and Huan joined them.

"Why does the loud speaker lady have talk when I'm trying to sleep?" Meelo declared angrily.

Wing and Wei ran into the courtyard.

"We got Varrick and Zhu Li and put them in a guest house." Wei declared.

Bara nodded. "Good work. Now it's time to begin the preparations."

"I guess your plan at least includes some action." Meelo admitted.

 _ **Outside Zoafu**_

As the members of the Zoafu guard took up positions all around the outside of the city, Bara, wearing a radio, Korra, Opal, Bolin, now wearing a brown shirt instead of the green of Kuvira's army, and the Air Bender kids made their way over to Kuvira who stood before her army with Su captured in a metal casing.

"Release my mom, now." Opal ordered.

"I'll tell you what. If Su agrees to bow to me, turn over Zoafu, and return Varrick, then your family will not be harmed." Kuvira offered.

"I will never bow to you." Su stated defiantly.

Korra said, "There must be some way we can resolve this peacefully."

"The only way you will keep me from marching into Zoafu is if you physically stop me, and that's not an option for Bara per our arrangement." Kuvira replied.

"Then how about another arrangement. Me vs you. If I win, you leave Zoafu and return Su. If you win, then I'll stand down." Korra offered.

Kuvira said, "I'll agree so long as you stay out of business prematurely if I win."

Korra looked to Bara and he nodded pretty sure how this would play out if Korra somehow lost.

Korra said, "I accept."

Kuvira turned to her force. "I want you all to know that I would never ask you to do something that I'm not willing to do myself. So rather than risk your lives, I will fight the Avatar one on one."

"Are you done because I want to finish this." Korra stated.

"Are you sure you're ready to fight her?" Jinora asked.

"Jinora, don't ruin this for me. It's finally time for a fight." Meelo proclaimed.

"Don't worry. It may have been awhile, but I have a lot of pent up rage." Korra stated.

Everyone pulled back.

"Use whatever you like. All the elements. The Raava State of yours. Anything you need." Kuvira got ready to fight. "I know you're a little rusty."

"Enough talk." Korra stated.

She punched two shots of fire at Kuvira. The leader weaved through them and continued to dodge the fire then earth that Korra sent at her. She had drawn in close. Kuvira brought up a small spire of earth before hammering a rock into Korra's gut. She sent a metal band at Korra's wrist and foot using them to flip her to the cheering of her army.

" _Interesting. Maybe I should add some metal bands to my person."_ Bara thought taking note.

Kuvira chuckled as she bounced around. "Looks like the Avatar is a little off her game."

Korra slowly got back up as Bara said, "Stay clam Korra. She's just trying to bait you into making a mistake."

Korra sent some earth at Kuvira, but she dodged to the right and continued to dodge as Korra shot air at her. The Water Avatar then ran up her earth and used Earth Bending to spring off launching an Air Kick down.

Kuvira dodged that as well. She then dodged fire and swept moving the earth under Korra's feet. The Water Avatar sprang off her hands only to receive another rock to the gut.

Korra began sending fire, water, and earth at Kuvira, but she couldn't hit her. Eventually Kuvira caught Korra's leg, put a band over her eyes, and nailed her with another rock sending Kora back.

Korra kept up the attack with air and fire while dodging and deflecting Kuvira's bands. She then launched into the air coming down with some Air Kicks. Kuvira countered launching a slab of earth up.

Korra crashed to the earth, rolled, and came skidding to a stop. She got back up and continued going after Kuvira. The leader got another band around Korra's wrist and sent her away before slamming her into the ground.

Korra got to her knees and had to roll to avoid the next bit of earth that was sent her way. Korra brought up an Earth Wall blocking two rocks. The Water Avatar then sent it at Kuvira.

The leader stopped the large chunk of earth sending it right back at her. Korra stopped it and for a moment it was a struggle between the two of them until Kuvira cracked the earth in Korra's face sending the Water Avatar to her knees panting.

"Come on Avatar. Get up. Show me what you got." Kuvira stated.

Bara shouted. "Korra, you got this!"

Korra sprang back to her feet and punched more fire at Kuvira. She ducked and rotated the ground Korra stood on preventing her from launching more fire. The Water Avatar launched a rock, but Kuvira dodged.

She then caught her outstretched leg with a band flipping her. Kuvira was coming in for the finishing blow until Korra activated her Raava State. Her eyes glowed blue and she blasted Kuvira away with a large amount of air.

The leader came skidding to a halt on her knee. Korra rushed forward hitting her with another blast pushing the leader farther back. The Water Avatar rose on a vortex of air with a large boulder held overhead.

Kuvira looked up and Korra saw herself in the Raava State. It brought Korra out of the Raava state and sent her crashing down landing on her knees. Everyone was worried.

"I don't understand. She got the poison out. What's wrong with her?" Jinora asked.

Kuvira, now with her hair down, got up. "I knew you were weak."

Korra ran at Kuvira, but she caught the Water Avatar with two bands suspending her in the air. Kuvira smashed Korra into the ground before ensnaring her within in. Kuvira advanced on her ready to end it as she bent 6 bands and made them sharp.

"Now!" Bara shouted.

Opal and Jinora blasted Kuvira into her men. Two of them helped their leader to her feet.

"You broke out agreement." Kuvira declared.

"Oh really, I don't think killing was in the agreement, but thanks for making it officially broken. Now Korra's free to stand against you with me." Bara declared.

"You still can't interfere Earth Avatar. Are you going to break our agreement as well?" Kuvira asked.

Bara picked up the radio. "I don't have to lift a finger except to press this button. Tell me, how familiar are you with Kyoshi Island's tale about Avatar Kyoshi and Chen the Conqueror?" Bara asked with a smile.

Kuvira opened her eyes wide. "Attack now! Subdue all of them now!"

The 5 Air Benders on hand produced a tornado pushing the force back.

Bara pressed down on the button. "It time! Free Zoafu from the ground!"

"Rodger that." Wei stated.

Bara then bent Korra free and bent Su all the way to Zoafu where it was caught by Metal Benders as many air ships floated into the air sending tethers down that imbedded in the ground.

The Guard then tore the land Zoafu was built on freeing it from the earth. The many Air Ships floated into the sky slowly taking Zoafu and a good chunk of the earth around it with them.

"Keep it up! Once Zoafu disappears over the mountain, we can get out of here!" Bara shouted to be heard over the tornado.

He had put the knocked out Korra over his shoulder. As the Mecha Tanks slowly progressed towards them. Zoafu was quickly vanishing over the mountain and would soon be gone.

"Jinora, get Pepper down her, now!" Bara ordered. _"Fang, we're going to need a lift out of here. Attack the Mecha Tanks as you land."_

Jinora took out her bison whistle and blew into it. Just as the Mecha Tank's made it to them Fang appeared blasting them back. He and Pepper then landed, and the Air Benders began pushing the tanks back. Everyone mounted the flying animals.

"You can't handle all this Meelo." Meelo declared as he continued blasting the tanks back.

"We're all set. Let's get out of here." Bara stated.

They took off into the air as the Mecha Tanks shot their cables after them never ensnaring either creature as they rose into the air. Kuvira angrily looked after the departing Zoafu as it vanished over the mountain heading for the ocean.

 _ **Kuvira's Train, Some Time Later…**_

Kuvira had destroyed the board containing all the states as Baatar walked in. "Kuvira, all is not lost. I have Varrick's notes on his experiments. Given time I can get us back on track."

Kuvira closed her eyes. "Good. In the meantime, get everyone mining as much platinum as they can from the Earth Empire. Republic City will not end like Zoafu has."

* * *

Dark Blue Wing: wow, a coincidence, hehehe you did not publish chapters at the weekend and I was not there the weekend (me and some friends -including Dark Green and Savoxgut- we went to the beach).

good chapter, it seems that Bolin finally sees the truth, it was also good to see Butakha free. In addition to seeing Asami and Hong Li interacting with Hiroshi it was interesting

Dark Green Demon: don't worry, it's better later than never, besides I was not on the weekend, anyway, good chapter, I liked that Bolin finally saw who he works for and returns with his friends, Hong Li seems like a good husband supporting Asami, I think that will go well with your father-in-law, I'm excited to see the next chapter

Savoxgut:  
hehe, I was not home at the weekend, so I can not complain because it takes you a while to upload the chapter, I'm glad to see Butakha still alive, besides Bolin has returned with his friends. Seeing Asami and Hong Lin visiting and interacting with Hiroshi was interesting, although it shows that Hong Li is a good husband.

I think I'm excited for the next chapters

Quillion9000: Hopefully the way I've turned Zoufu into an island is acceptable. Yeah, I wanted to touch more on Hong Li and Asami, and well canon provided the perfect time to show case them. Admitedly, this book will be finishing differentish compared to canon. I won't say much except the way to stopping Kuvira was touched upon even in canon. At least, that's I view it.

Lelouch of Zero: Oh boy, I'm so excited to see how you plan to turn Zaofu into an island. Assuming, that is, that Kuvira doesn't do something to prevent it from happening. The suspense sets in

Quillion9000: A combination of Zoufu's guard earth benders, Airships, and tethers.


	61. Back to Republic City

_**Somewhere in the Ocean: Zoafu**_

Zoafu had been put in the ocean, and the guard and Earth Benders had worked to rise the earth from the ocean floor making Zoafu stable. Once that was done, Pepper and Fang had landed on the roof and everyone went inside the city.

The power was off, but that was only to be expected given the situation. They made their way to Su's office to find her, the rest of her family, Varrick, and Zhu Li waiting for them.

Opal ran over and happily hugged her mother. "I'm so glad you're okay."

They parted, and Su turned to Bara. "Thank you, Bara. You're plan worked, and my people are safe. "

"It wasn't just my plan. You guys got everything together and refined it. How long until you can be up and running again?" Bara asked.

Baatar Sr. replied, "It'll take a bit of work, but fortunately we had the time to secure all the important structures and machines."

Bara nodded, "Good, then we'll leave you to that while we make our way back to Republic City. The World Leaders must be informed."

"Yeah, let's get our stuff and get going." Bolin stated.

Su turned to Bara. "We'll look after Butakha and ensure he recovers."

Bara nodded. "Thank you, Su."

The group broke off to gather their stuff with Korra going with Bara. Once they were a fair distance away from everyone, she stopped him.

"If you weren't there, Zoafu would have been taken." Korra sadly said. "Bara, I don't know what's wrong with me. Why can't I stay in my Raava State?"

"You said before that you'd been tormented by images of Zaheer and the poison during your recovery." Bara was thoughtful. "When you entered the Raava State, did you see something that snapped you out of it?"

Korra remembered. "I saw my face, from when I fought Zaheer, over Kuvira's face. It's Zaheer. The memory. I must get rid of the poison, but I haven't gotten rid of the block. I need to face Zaheer if I want to regain my power."

Baran nodded. "If that's what you need, then I'll get you into the prison to see him once we've returned."

Korra hugged Bara. "Thank you, Bara. It's good to know that you still believe in me."

Bara smiled and shook his head. "I never stopped. Neither did your friends."

Korra kissed Bara and walked off.

Bara smiled. _"I've really missed her."_

He quickly ran after her.

 _ **Air Temple Island, Some Time Later…**_

Pabu ran at Naga's tail and started playing with it. Naga then smelt someone familiar and looked up.

Korra happily waved to her from the back of Fang. "Naga!"

Naga's tail waged, and he ran with Pabu hanging onto it. Fang and Pepper landed, and Korra hopped off hugging the polar bear dog.

Meelo and Ikki ran towards their parents. "Mom! Dad! We found Korra!"

Bumi walked over with Bumjun. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He picked her up in a hug. "Bumjun and I sure missed you."

He sat her down. "It's so great to see you again Bumi. You to Bumjun."

"Well done kids. I'm proud of you." Tenzin declared as they hugged the kids.

"Proud enough to get me my tats?" Meelo asked.

"No." Tenzin replied causing Pema to giggle.

Pabu ran up to Bolin and he hugged the little guy. "Pabu, I've missed you so much buddy."

Opal smiled as the little guy chittered and ran all around Bolin's clothing. "Looks like he missed you to."

Tenzin walked over and hugged Korra. "I've missed you Tenzin."

They parted, and Tenzin asked, "Now I hate to get down to business, but what happened in Zoafu?"

"Kuvira's whole army was there. I challenged her one on one and lost. Fortunately, Bara and Su had worked out a plan cleaving Zoafu from the land and making it an island like Kyoshi Island." Korra explained.

"Before that I managed to get Bolin out. Su and her boys managed to get Varrick and Zhu Li. It was a rough ride, but Zoafu was saved. I believe that Republic City is next." Bara finished.

"I'm sure of it. Kuvira is building a super weapon using the spirit vines. You only need a weapon like that when you got a target." Varrick informed. "Trust me, this will be capable of a lot of destruction."

"This is serious. We will need to organize a meeting with the other world leaders as soon as possible." Tenzin asked.

"In the meantime, there's something Korra must do." Bara began.

"I need to face Zaheer." Korra finished.

"Korra, he is to dangerous. Even when he's locked up, he can't be trusted." Tenzin tried to dissuade her.

"Tenzin, she needs to confront Zaheer to become as balanced as she was before. To reclaim the last bits of her former power. I fully agree with the course of action she's taking on this." Bara interjected.

"Go." Tenzin eventually relented.

Bara turned to Bolin. "Go inform everyone that we'll be meeting tomorrow. Have Asami bring you and everyone to the restaurant. She'll know which one."

"Right, leave it to me." Bolin stated.

 _ **Mountain Prison**_

The large doors opened before the couple. Korra was staring at them.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Bara asked.

Korra took a deep breathe. "Yes, I think if I see Zaheer chained up, I'll finally realize he's no longer a threat."

They walked in and rode an elevator down with some White Lotus members until coming to the two doors that separated them from Zaheer. Metal Benders opened the first door.

"Enter." One of the White Lotus declared.

Korra turned to Bara. "I need to do this alone."

Bara closed his eye. "Just be careful, okay?"

Korra nodded. "Of course."

She walked in alone and the door closed behind her. Once it was closed, the second door opened. Revealing Zaheer chained to a metal weight in the ground only allowing him to float. Keeping him bound to the earth. His hair and beard were back.

"I figured you'd show up sooner or later." Zaheer stated as Korra stood a fair distance from him. "You must be in some trouble if you've come to see me."

"I came to look you in the eyes and tell you that you have no power over me." Korra firmly stated. "I will no longer fear you."

He flew at her scaring Korra. Forcing her to take a few steps back even though Zaheer was chained.

The Red Lotus member laughed. "I guess it didn't work. You still seem scared."

Korra turned to leave. "This was a mistake."

"I know why you are here." Zaheer stated.

Korra angrily said, "You don't know anything about me."

"You can't go to the spirit world." Zaheer stated forcing Korra to turn to him. "I spend most of my time in the spirit world. It is well known that Raava's reincarnation hasn't been there for some time."

"You can meditate into the spirit world from here? Doesn't feel very spiritually charged." Korra returned

"That's you're problem. Republic City is filled with spiritual energy, and you can't even tap into it." Zaheer stated.

Korra pointed at him. "No, my problem is you. You poisoned me. You ruined me. Limited me. I'll never be the same again."

"Wrong. That poison should have killed you. You think your power limited, but I say it's limitless." Zaheer stated.

Korra angrily said, "Whatever. Before you talked about freedom and chaos. You took out the Earth Queen and it lead to the worst dictator the Earth Kingdom has ever seen. Thanks for that."

"I've heard about her, but I never thought she'd obtain so much power. She must be stopped." Zaheer seriously said.

"Yeah, and Bara could probably do that himself; however, I want to stand beside him. I want to be the same as before and able to stop her myself." Korra returned.

"I'll make certain of her defeat. Let me lead you into the spirit world." Zaheer offered.

"No way, I can't trust you." Korra defended.

"Maybe not, but it seems to me that I'm your only option." Zaheer stated. "We may have been enemies once, but for now our interest are the same."

He got into a meditative position in midair.

"I came this far. What do I have to lose." Korra said before getting into her own position.

"Focus on the sound of my voice and clear your mind." Korra ended up seeing their battle when she was being suffocated. "Let it play out."

"I can't." Korra was losing control.

"You can. Accept what happened to you. Don't fear what might have been." Zaheer stated.

Korra was panting. "I have no control."

"Don't be afraid. Hold on." Zaheer stated.

Korra was falling into the tornado until she hit the ground crashing through it and entering the spirit world.

Korra opened her eyes and looked around. "I made it." She looked at Zaheer. "You led me here." Her chest glowed with Raava's pattern and her eyes glowed blue. "Raava, I missed you. Where have you been."

Zaheer left.

"I have always been inside of you." Raava stated. "Now we are connected once again."

 _ **Outside the Mountain Prison**_

"How do you feel now?" Bara asked.

"I feel good. Stronger than ever in fact. I was finally able to accept what happened." Korra happily hugged Bara. "Thank you for bringing me here."

Bara smiled. "I'm just glad you finally feel like yourself again."

"Not quite yet. I want to get into some clothes that are more me. Your mom still runs her store, right?" Korra asked.

Bara nodded, "She does, and she'll love to see you again. Not to mention you have to meet my little sister."

 _ **Golden Thread, Some Time Later…**_

Bara walked into the store with Korra. Tenka smiled when she saw them together.

"Harra, your brother's here and he's brought a guest." Tenka shouted into the back room.

Harra came running and hugged her brother. "Big Brother, I'm so happy you came to visit."

In the past six months Hara had Tenka cut her hair short and she took to wearing a green T-shirt with dark blue pants.

She parted from Bara and looked at Korra. "Wow, she's really pretty."

Bara held Korra's hand, "This is Korra. The one I told you about."

Harra smirked. "This is her? No way, she's out of your league."

Bara sighed, "You've been hanging around Hong Li again, haven't you?"

Korra giggled. "I think you're just my type."

She kissed him on the cheek.

Tenka approached them. "It is good to see you again Korra." She hugged the Water Avatar. "Now all I need are some beautiful grandchildren and I can be happy."

Both Korra and Bara blushed a crimson red.

"Mom! We're not even married! Plus, Korra just got back!" Bara angrily shouted.

"I'm not getting any younger you know besides it's about time you proposed." Tenka stated.

Bara sighed, "Can you just help Korra find a new outfit."

"Yeah… A new outfit." Korra's mind was busy thinking about what her future children would even look like.

"Alright dear." Tenka stated as she led Korra away.

Harra looked at Bara hopeful. "If it's a girl, can I name it.'

Bara groaned. "We aren't married yet… No, you cannot name her."

Harra pouted.

 _ **Restaurant, Next Day…**_

Korra and Bara entered the building. Korra now a sleeveless blue shirt and tan pants.

"Are you sure you want to tell them about the letters?" Bara asked wanting to make sure.

Korra nodded, "They have a right to know."

They saw Hong Li leaning against the post near a big table. "Hey, they've come."

Hong Li, Iroh, Asami, Mako, and Bolin walked over to the Avatar couple and everyone was brought into a group hug. They all then sat down.

Bara said. "It's been a long time."

Iroh said, "Yes, it has. So much has happened to us, but what matter now is that we're together again."

Mako had his arm around Bolin. "My brother came back to us to."

Bolin nodded, "Yeah, I was stupid."

"There is actually something I'd like to tell you all before you tell me what's been going on." Korra said. "I know it seems like I didn't write any of you, but I was sending letters to Bara the entire time."

"What? Why?" Mako asked. "Why didn't you ever write to us?"

Hong Li looked at Bara. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Don't blame Bara. I asked him not to tell you that I'd written to him. I just…" She sighed. "I felt like he was the only one I could write to. Writing to any of you… I tried, but it didn't seem right. I'm sorry. I'm back now, and I want to know everything that's been going on."

"There is much to tell, but I'd like to say something to everyone here. Recently I went to see my father with Hong Li. I'm trying to forgive him." Asami admitted.

"Yeah, he's remorseful over the actions he took. Treated me like I was his son." Hong Li added.

"Just be careful Asami. I know full well how a father can hurt their son." Bara sadly stated remembering Ghazan and everything he endured with the Red Lotus.

Korra rested a comforting hand on his shoulder. After that, things picked up with everyone eventually moving past the letters and talking about what happened to them while Korra was gone.

 _ **Swamp**_

Baatar was with group of soldiers as he took energy readings from the Banyan-grove Tree. The readings were far superior to those of the Spirit Wilds of Republic City.

"I want you all to harvest these vines until there is nothing left." Baatar commanded.

The Mecha Tanks got to work.

* * *

Dark Green Demon: ok, I'll admit that it was amazing, that is, I knew that Zaofu would become an island but not like, I must say that I liked this way, besides I having fun seeing Kuvira frustrated

Dark Blue Wing: Chapter title very omnious, but very appropriate, I must admit that it is not the way I thought that Zaofu would become an island, but even so it was incredible.

Even so, I'm worried that Kuvira has Varrick's investigation.

Savoxgut:Well that was interesting, nice way to turn Zaofu into an island, I like it, although a little worried that Korra has seen her Raava State. Also something worrisome that Kuvira and Baatar Jr have the notes of Varrick, I suppose next time we will see the consequences of what happened here.

Quillion9000: In canon Korra did see herself in her Avatar State just as she was about to win, and I saw no reason this still wouldn't happen in this story. Baatar had been working close with Varick in Canon as he and Bolin remain captive a little longer. Baatar having the notes is a way for them continue on their set path.

Lelouch of Zero: I love it! They may still have Varrick's research, but that was a big raspberry blown in Kuvira's face. With all the earth and metal in Zaofu, that must of taken a lot of airships to lift, or maybe that's just my imagination running off on me again. That was really clever, Bara interfered without interfering.

Quillion9000: Yeah, there were quite a few airship, but it's not like it unrealistic for them to have so many on hand. Plus, they have had time to prepare.


	62. The Spirit Wilds

**_So, this chapter is short, but it was worse until I had an idea. You all most likely remember the recap episode, correct? Well, It wasn't as good as Avatar's recap episode, but there was merit to Varick's part. Do you see where I'm going with this? That's right, I added an extra. It's recap time Varick Style going over everything that happened in this book the Varick way. That is your extra! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _ **City Hall**_

Korra, Bara, Wu, Tenzin, Izumi, the Fire Lord, and Shu sat at the table. Lin stood behind Tenzin, Mako stood behind Wu, and Iroh stood behind his mother. Varrick, Zhu Li, and Bolin all stood slightly away from the table.

"We need to deal with Kuvira immediately. I say we take the fight to her." Shu stated.

"I agree. Stop her before Baatar somehow figures out those notes he took from me and creates a super weapon." Varrick interjected.

"I don't believe attacking is the right move at this time. I think the best course of action is to shore up Republic Cities defenses. That is something the Air Benders would be willing to lend their aid to." Tenzin stated.

Izumi said, "The Fire Nation spent a too much of its history fighting non-sense wars. I refuse to drag my country into another one without any other choice. If you're planning defensive measures, then I will gladly lend men."

"I've decided to stick with Bara's warning. If Kuvira comes here, then we'll fight. Not before." Korra agreed.

Shu sighed. "Very well then. If you're offering help for a defensive stand, then we'll go with that plan. We'll begin with a voluntary evacuation of the city. Varrick, I want you in my office after this meeting."

 _ **Shu's Office**_

Shu stood before Asami, Varrick, and Hiroshi. Varrick was now in his normal attire.

"Thank you all for coming." Shu stated.

Varrick happily said. "It's nice to be welcomed back with open arms."

Shu sighed, "You and Hiroshi are only here because we need every genius we can get. Not to mention, I only pardoned you of your crimes. That doesn't mean I trust you." He turned to Hiroshi.

"I can't trust you after everything the Equalist did to this city. Hopefully your time in prison has helped you see the error in your ways, and you'll give your full effort to our protection for a probation."

Hiroshi nodded. "I promise that I will give my best to helping defend Republic City. I will not betray this city or my daughter again."

Varrick put his arms around them both. "You can count on the three of us."

Asami grabbed his hand and put it in a hold causing Varrick pain. "At this moment my father has done more to earn even the smallest amount of trust back from me, but you have not. Double cross us, and I'll have my husband throw you in jail."

Varrick nodded in understanding. She let go left the office.

 _ **Spirit Wilds, a Week Later…**_

Ryu was taking his family and others in for a tour. His mother fawns over him while his father is just glad he has a job. He begins the tour, but his group is attacked by vines and taken.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Korra was using her Earth Bending to play with Naga while Bara sat next to her.

Jinora landed before them. "There you are. I just felt a weird surge of spiritual energy coming from the wilds. Something's wrong."

 _ **Spirit Wilds**_

"This places energy is all chaotic." Bara stated. "What's going on?"

"Something might have happened to Ryu's tour group." Jinora stated.

Korra was thoughtful. "Give me a moment. Maybe I can get a reading."

She placed her hand on a vine and saw Kuvira's forces harvesting vines from the Banyan-grove Tree causing them to act out and attack Kuvira's forces. Korra gasped and backed away from the tree.

Bara put an arm on her. "What did you see?"

"I saw Kuvira's forces harvesting vines from the swamp. It must be affecting our Spirit Wilds." Korra stated.

"She's must be gathering ammo for her weapon. We'll have to inform Shu after we've saved Ryu's group." Bara stated.

They came upon a broken camera when they were attacked by vines that shot out of a window catching Bara. He shot out his fire and broke free. Korra then used Earth Bending to push them back.

"Come on, in there!" Korra shouted pointing at a building.

The group ran to the building with Korra breaking the door in with a rock. Jinora blew the vines back allowing Bara to seal them in with his Earth Bending.

"Guys, you need to see this." Korra called to them.

They walked over to see the tour group in pod, and Korra had her hand on one.

"What is this?" Jinora asked.

"It's Ryu's tour group. Their spirits are trapped in the spirit world." Korra replied.

"Okay, let me try." Bara stated.

Korra nodded and she stepped back with Jinora. Bara took a deep breath and began using his Spirit Bending moving water around the pods. Bara added Earth, Fire, and Air to the mix rotating them all around the pods.

He had to drop it. "It's not working."

Korra was contemplating something. "I have Raava inside of me, so I may be able to do something from within the spirit world."

Jinora nodded, "Right, you go. Me and Bara will remain her in case the vines come."

Korra sat and meditated.

 _ **Spirit World**_

Korra opened her eyes finding herself back in the spirit world surround by the lily pad trees. "Raava, is there anything I can do to help the tour group from within here?"

In response, Korra was pulled to the group as they floated in a big green ball. "In the spirit word, you are at your most powerful. Bend the energy within."

Korra walked up to the ball and placed her hand on it. It resonated with her touch and she opened her eyes as they now glowed green. The ball turned to particles and the tour group's spirits were freed.

 _ **Spirit Wilds**_

Bara and Jinora watched as everyone's pods opened, and the people came to.

"Uh, I feel all spirity." Ryu declared.

Korra came to and they helped the tour group out.

 _ **Extra: Mover Time**_

 _ **Spirit World**_

Bara and Korra had entered the spirit world to seek advice from their previous lives on how to proceed with their training.

"How does this usually work again?" Korra asked.

"Usually they just appear whenever I ask for them." Bara replied.

At that moment, the two of them fell into a hole ending up submerged in water. They swam to each other only to be swallowed by a spirit and cast into darkness. The Avatars were trapped in the Spirit World.

 _ **Ice Fortress of the Fearsome Five**_

The leader of the group is Zaheer. An Air Bender who has unlocked the power of flight. Next, is Unalaq who fused with Vaatu while the Avatars were indisposed. Third, Amon who was a Non-Bender gifted with Energy Bending.

Fourth, Kou an all-powerful spirity god that left the mythical realm Gia to join them when he learned of a remaining threat to his plans. His role changing to that of a Fire Benders.

Finally, there was Seph Sho, who destroyed her mother's indestructible dome to gain the power of Earth an Metal Bending being ashamed of her original Fire Bending powers.

"Alright, we all know why we're here. The Avatars are gone, and this leaves us with one threat. Bolin." Zaheer began.

"Yes, he is to powerful and awesome. We must remove him if we want any of our plans to succeed." Amon added.

"I think…" Unalaq began.

"No one cares what you have to say. Leaving the planning to the rest of us." Kou returned.

Seph looked at Zaheer. "Why did you even invite him?"

"Because as annoying and clingy as he is, he's a Water Bending master who now has spirit beams." Zaheer replied.

 _ **Varrick's Ship**_

Bolin took a deep breath and entered the ship needing the advice of his mentor. He found him already using his method of thinking. Hanging upside down after eating hot peppers.

"Sensei, I have a difficult road ahead of me. The Avatars are trapped and I'm all that remains to fight off some powerful people. I need your sagely advice." Bolin stated as he got on his knees before him.

"There's only one thing you can do if you wish to save the Avatars and stop the Fearsome Five." Varrick replied. "You must assemble an Air Bender Army. The best there has ever been."

Bolin nodded. "Thank you, sensei."

 _ **Secret Training Facility, Some Time Later…**_

Bolin stood before his recruits. "You all better be prepared because I'm going to teach you the secret art of balancing on sticks and dodging fruit. Only then will you be ready to aid me in battle."

 _ **House, Day's Later…**_

"The recruits are ready and the time to face them is soon at hand." Bolin states as he stares at the moon.

Just then he hears a knock at his door and opens it to find Opal.

She shushes him. "Bolin, I know you're this important hero, but I must tell you how I feel before we go into battle. I love you."

Bolin opened his eyes wide. "I-I love you to."

They kiss, and Bolin feels a change within himself as he flies off the ground having received the Air Bending Flight from the kiss.

 _ **Republic City, Some Time Later…**_

Bolin has gathered his forces together for the big battle. He had taught his recruits how to create a tornado. They do so. He then flies at Zaheer and pushes him into the tornado turning him into wind forever. Then universal zero hour is hits and Unalaq absorbs Kou into himself gaining Fire Bending. He turns on the other members wiping them all out.

"That is for saying that I was ever a bad villain or too clingy." Unalaq declares before he turned into a giant monster.

Bolin meditates and becomes a giant going toe to toe with the supercharged Unalaq. They fight zapping each other with laser beams as they stomp around Republic City. It looks like Unalaq is about to win until Opal reveals that she is queen of the fairies.

With her help, Bolin turns Unalaq into magic dust spreading him into the skies creating the stars. Bolin's work is not done. He turns into a dragon bird flying into the spirit world and freeing the Avatars. He then marries Opal living a happy life as the hero of the world.

 _ **Real Air Temple Courtyard**_

Varrick had just finished telling his latest mover idea to Bolin, Opal, and the Air Bender kids. The kids were clapping.

Bolin stands before the children. "You actually like that. Jinora, you were when they fought Unalaq, and none of those villains teamed up at all."

"Of course, I know the truth, but it's an enjoyable tale." Jinora says.

"Yeah, I liked the part where you went all giant and did battle with the supercharged Unalaq." Meelo excitedly said.

Ikki said, "I liked the romance between Opal and Bolin. It was sweet how she came in and helped him."

Opal shrugged, "I suppose it is a mover. Maybe you're over thinking things a little."

Varrick put his arm around Bolin. "Never let the truth get in the way of a story kid."

* * *

Savoxgut: Hehehe famous words that claim to embarrass the children, ask for grandchildren, hehe it seems that Hong Li is a bad influence for Harra hehe. The Avatr team finally gets together again, damn, poor swamp, although I wonder if it will really be that easy

Dark Blue Wing: Avatar team together again ! great, it seems that Korra is herself too, damn, for that part in the end things will turn ugly

Dark Green Demon: Korra is finally herself, that's good, hehe it seems that she got a total approval of her future mother-in-law, it's good to see Harra again even though it's a little bit

Quillion9000: Not much to say on these topics, so i'll just say thanks for the reviews and hope you enjoyed Varick's Mover


	63. Factory Mission

_**Shu's Office**_

Korra and Bara walked into the office to find Varrick, Asami, and to their surprise, Hiroshi speaking with Shu.

"So, what have you three come up with to fend off Kuvira?" Shu asked.

Asami held up a blue print.

"It's a flying Mecha Suit. Asami came up with the idea while watching dragonfly hummingbirds. You can take off straight up and fly in any direction." Varrick declared.

Hiroshi held up another blue print. "The three of us also came up with this design for a portable electromagnetic signal. It's bulky, but we can have them on the front line, then we can render her mecha suits ineffective."

"Get to work developing those right away." Shu declared.

They walked out as Korra and Bara approached the desk.

"What can I do for you two?" Shu asked.

"Earlier today, the Spirit Wilds attacked and captured a tour group, but we managed to free them." Bara said

"What was the cause of this?" Shu asked.

Korra replied, "The swamps over in the Earth Kingdom are filled with spirit vines. Kuvira's forces have been harvesting vast amounts of them."

"This is why we'd like to take our team and investigate around Zoafu. Bolin likely knows about their factories. We can get in and see what they've been up to. What weapon they've been building." Bara concluded.

Shu nodded. "Approved. It'll be good to have the inside scoop."

 _ **Air Temple Island, Some Time Later…**_

Iroh, Mako, Bolin, an Hong Li stood before Korra and Bara.

"Hong Li, Asami couldn't make it?" Korra asked.

Hong Li shook his head. "No, they've just begun production on the flying suits and EMPs."

Bara nodded. "Understandable. As for the rest of you, I know it's been awhile since all of us have worked together, but today we set off on an important mission. Bolin has informed us that there is a factory located near where Zoafu was.

We're going to that factory and will first confirm if Kuvira's forces are located there. If they are, then it is our job to get in and get as much intel as possible. If not, then we go from factory to factory trying to find them."

They all mounted Fang and were off.

 _ **Near the Factory**_

The group would soon land and Mako noticed a bunch of buildings in the distance.

"Hey Bolin, what's that out there?" Mako asked.

"That's an abandoned town." Bolin replied.

Iroh said, "There's a rail leading to it. If this place is the site where they're building the weapon, then that would be the perfect test."

"There's smoke coming from the factory. This might just be it." Hong Li stated.

"Fang, take us down behind those rocks." Bara ordered.

Fang landed, and everyone hopped off.

 _ **Factory**_

They hid behind some containers as a Mecha Suit went by. The group then hurried forward. Hong Li bent the metal back allowing the group to slip inside before bending it back into place behind them. They soon came to see a large object on the rail.

"Whoa, that is one massive thing." Bolin stated.

Iroh said, "It looks like a much larger cannon than we have on our naval ships."

"Looks like we've found out weapon." Korra stated.

The doors opened and Mako whispered, "Everyone hide."

Kuvira herself walked in flanked by two Mecha Suits. Baatar soon came in as well with soldiers and people in lab coats.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow." Baatar stated.

Kuvira replied. "I just wanted to check in and make sure everything was on track. It looks wonderful."

"It's ready for the test tomorrow." Baatar stated.

"Good, tell all the workers and soldiers we have to be at the test tomorrow. I want them all to see this weapon in action." Kuvira ordered.

Bara motioned to everyone that they should leave the factory.

 _ **Near the Factory**_

"If what Varrick says is true, then a cannon that size firing off spirit energy could destroy Republic City." Iroh confirmed.

"Hm, Spirit… Energy…" Bara wondered.

"Are you thinking of something?" Korra asked.

Bara was contemplating his knowledge of Unalaq's Spirt Bending and combining that with his knowledge of Energy Bending. "I think I know our counter to her weapon, but I'll need to test it. Iroh, how many shots do you think they'll take at that town?"

"A standard weapon test is three rounds of satisfactory results." Iroh replied.

"What are you planning?" Hong Li asked.

"That cliff above town. If I stand on it, then they won't be able to see me as I attempt to bend the energy they fire. I'm not sure of the results, but I might be able to redirect the blast they fire into the sky or at a new target." Bara stated.

"You can do that?" Bolin asked surprised.

"I'm not certain, but I think I might've acquired the tools to put a halt to that weapon." Bara replied.

"If you can do this, you could redirect the blast at the cannon and destroy it." Mako stated.

"The reason you don't want them to see you is because they'll chalk it up to a slight malfunction. That way when they march, we'll have a secret weapon against them." Iroh stated.

"It's risky." Korra worriedly said.

Bara kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry. I don't intend on risking my life to test my theory." He smiled at her. "Just trust in me, okay?"

Korra nodded. "I always have."

"You guys stay on Fang and get a good vantage point. If anything goes wrong tomorrow, then I'll signal you to launch an attack. If things go well, get to the area where Zoafu was, and I'll meet you there." Bara stated.

"Right, we'll watch carefully." Mako said.

 _ **C**_ **liff Above the Deserted Town, Next Day…**

Bara stood and waited taking calming breathes. The weapon fired coming at the town rapidly. Bara moved his arms like he was Spirit Bending while holding his hands in the pose he normally did to take someone's bending.

It worked. The blast moved to his will. He redirected the blast quickly shoving it straight into the ground. His interference had added something to the blast. It went off in a huge explosion that knocked Bara off the back of the cliff.

The blast destroyed the town in a spectacular display sending dust and debris flying before it drew back in upon itself becoming red. Red light then shot up into the sky. Bara had just created another spirit portal.

 _ **A Top Fang**_

Everyone was staring in awe.

"What just happened?" Hong Li asked.

"Did, Bara just make a spirit portal?" Mako asked.

"Do you think Bara is okay?" Korra asked worriedly having seen him fly off the mountain.

"Bara should be fine. For now, we should we head to the meeting place." Iroh stated.

"He should meet us back there." Bolin threw in.

Fang took off leaving the scene.

 _ **Factory**_

"What just happened?" Baatar asked.

Kuvira was calm. "It might have been a defect. Prepare another shot and continue the testing. Twelve shots total to see if we can replicate this."

They began firing, but no matter what it would not produce another portal.

 _ **Area Formally Known as Zoafu, Some Time Later…**_

Bara landed dissipating his cloud. The moment he did, he was pulled into a group hug. They then parted.

"Looks like we have our way to counter Kuvira." Korra happily said.

Bara nodded. "We do, but if I'm going to do that, we're going to want everyone back when it happens."

"Either way, we need to get what we've seen and done to the world leaders. Let's return to Shu and inform him." Iroh stated.

Everyone climbed on and were off heading back to Republic City.

 _ **City Hall**_

Tenzin, Wu, and Shu sat in his office.

"How is the evacuation coming along?" Tenzin asked.

Wu sighed, "It could be better. At this point only twenty-five families have left."

"The problem is that this evacuation is voluntary, and I can't in good faith make it involuntary until there is an actual threat knocking at our door." Shu stated.

Team Avatar entered the office.

"Shu, I think we can give you a pretty good reason to make that evacuation mandatory." Bara stated.

Shu asked, "You've found something."

"They developed a super spirit weapon and are ready to use it. I estimate we have two weeks before Kuvira is knocking at Republic City's doors." Iroh explained.

"We do have some good news. We found that Bara can combat this weapon we'll just need to make sure the troops aren't in the blast radius." Hong Li added.

Shu nodded. "I'll order the rail lines to be cut and we're upgrading this evacuation to mandatory."

Wu nodded, "I can handle the evacuation and I'll help make it as smooth as possible getting the people out."

"In the meantime, I'll get our allies on the line and inform them of what's happening." Shu stated. "Tenzin, can you get to the factory and inform Varrick, Asami, and Hiroshi of the dead line?"

Tenzin nodded. "Of course."

"I'll go with Wu. We don't know if Kuvira's people are still after him." Mako stated.

"I'll gather my guard. They'll be more than happy to fight Kuvira, if it come to it, to avenge their fallen comrades." Bara stated.

Everyone left heading off to do something.

 _ **Communication Room**_

Wu, Beifong, and Mako waited as the workers got everything set up.

Eventually one of them said, "We're patched in on the emergency broadcast line."

Wu sat down taking the microphone. "Hello everyone, this is King Wu. I'm here to tell you that the evacuation has become mandatory, but that is no reason to fear. You are all in capable hands.

You can make this a much smoother operation by grabbing up everyone in the city and helping them leave. Head to the nearest bus, train, or ferry station and we will get you out safe and sound."

"No calls have come in." The worker replied.

Beifong said, "Good job kid. You'll make a fine king once this is all sorted.

 _ **Tenka's Apartment**_

Bara entered his mom's apartment to find them waiting. Neither of them had any suitcases

"What are you guy's doing?" Bara asked worriedly. "You need to get out of the city."

Tenka said, "This is our home Bara, and we realized that it was going to need all the help it can get. We want to stay and offer whatever we can to the efforts."

"I haven't been here long, but I'm ready to fight for the home I've made here." Harra added.

Bara walked over and hugged them.

He then parted. "King Wu could use your help in getting the people to safety. That's all I want you to do. Once everyone is safe, leave with the last group. I mean it. I don't want anything to happen to you two."

Tenka nodded, "We can agree to that."

Bara nodded. "Thank you."

He then left.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Tenzin entered the room. "Rohan's with the Acolytes. They have the boat ready to leave." He saw that none of them had packed. "Why aren't you all packed yet?"

Pema said, "The kids and I have been talking, and we decided that we want to stay. This is our city and it's going to need all the help it can get."

"Yeah, only a coward flees his fate." Meelo added.

The family shared a hug.

Tenzin said, "Thank you." He parted from them before looking to Pema. "I'm sure King Wu could use your help with the evacuation." He looked at his three children. "You three can help the other Air Benders keep an eye on the Earth Empire."

 _ **Republic City**_

The citizens began evacuating. Troops arrived from the United Forces, Fire Nation, Air Nation, and Water Tribes coming to aid Republic City. Shu had been moved to Air Temple Island as it was a more ideal base of operations. They would be ready.

* * *

Dark Blue Wing: hahaha yes, it was something short, but I liked the extra hahaha

It is also good that the group knows what happens in the swamp

Dark Green Demon: There is not much to say on my part, it's a good chapter, it's always good to know that Kuvira faces obstacles, short but good, plus the extra makes up for it, haha really made me the day

Savoxgut:I'm glad to know that things for the forces of Kuvira were not easy, as soon as what you say, yes, it's short but there's no problem, besides after reading the extra, I think it's compensated, hehehe really took me out a good laugh

Quillion9000: Glad you all enjoyed it. Book five is coming to a close. After that, there's only the epilogue, and this story will be finished.

Lelouch of Zero: Very calming chapter, it's a nice contrast to the last few. A loving reunion between friends and family after peacefully thwarting an up and coming dictator, all in a days work for our favorite avatar couple and their team.


	64. End of B5: The Dictator's Downfall

_**Outskirts of Untied Republic Territory, Night…**_

"There's something out there." One of the united soldiers said as he raised an arm.

A giant Mecha Suit took aim at the outpost.

A man in the communication room saw this and radioed in. "It's Kuvira's army. They have a giant Mecha…"

That was all he got through before they were blasted by the cannon mounted to the suit's arm.

 _ **Republic City**_

Shu heard the message and sighed sadly before making the proper calls.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Tenzin, Pema, and Team Avatar in its entirety arrived.

"We received a call from an outpost. Kuvira has come a week early and has a giant Mecha Suit." Shu stated. "I've already radioed into the commanders. There setting up the troops in the formation."

"That must be what she's mounted that cannon to." Iroh stated.

Tenzin turned to Pema. "Get Wu, Tenka, and Harra. Work together to get the last people out of the city."

Asami said, "I'm going back to my factory maybe we can get an EMP ready and some of those suits off the ground just in case.

"Me and Bolin will join you." Mako stated.

Hong Li said, "Right, I'll go get Varrick and Mr. Sato. We'll meet you guys there."

"Me, Bara, and Iroh will prepare to head to the front lines." Korra stated.

 _ **Air Temple: Cliff Over Looking the Ocean, Dawn…**_

Bara brought Korra to the cliff alone.

"Alright we're here. Now can you hurry and tell me what was so important that you had to bring me here. I mean we're supposed to be heading for the front lines." Korra stated.

Bara said, "Korra, we've come a long way since we first meet back at the South Pole. You couldn't stand me, and I just wanted to be friends. Eventually we grew to love each other. You are the only girl that's ever made me feel this way.

The time we spent together has been the best of my entire life. When you left, I didn't feel like myself. I came to realize that I never wanted to be apart from you again." He knelt before her producing the ring. "Korra, will you marry me?"

Korra smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. Yes!"

Bara stood up and slipped the ring on her finger before giving her a long, passionate kiss. She then took the ring off, and Bara placed it in the earth of the cliff to keep it safe as they left for the front lines with Iroh.

 _ **Front Lines, Some Time Later…**_

Bara stood atop an Earth Spire well ahead of everyone with a radio at his side there was barbed wire fences miles in front of him. Kuvira, in her giant Mecha Suit, and her forces approached the wire coming to a stop.

Bara picked up his radio. "Kuvira, this is Avatar Bara representing Republic City and the Earth Kingdom. This is your last warning. Stand down and talk this over peacefully. If you do not, then all bets are off. This will institute war."

"You are in no position to give such warnings anymore. In fact, I don't think you fully grasp the power I wield. Let me make it clear." Kuvira stated.

Bara pointed at the Mecha Suit. "You fire that weapon and you've lost Kuvira. You and your forces will be taking a one-way trip to the spirit world."

The arm began to rise, and Bara closed his eyes before bringing his arms up. The arm began to glow, and Bara moved his arms in the familiar motion. That's it. Nothing fired from the arm. Instead it blew up on itself.

Bara jumped back as his eyes glowed. "Everyone, form the dome now!"

The moment he hit the ground he brought up as large, wide, and thick a dome as he could manage with Korra, now in her Raava State, and all the other Earth Benders they had.

It encircled the entire army as the area exploded in on itself going over the dome cracking it. It seemed as if the thing wasn't going to hold. Then all the debris and dust rushed back in. It became a green sphere that shot a green pillar of light into the sky.

"Bend the dome down. The destruction is over." Shu declared over the radio.

The dome was bent down, and Korra said, "The forces are all likely passed out inside the spirit world. Move in and secure Baatar Jr. and Kuvira first. Then get to work on everyone else."

"You heard the Water Avatar. Once they're in custody, we'll determine who joined of their own accord and who was forced into this." Iroh stated.

 _ **Republic City Prions, A Few Days Later…**_

Bara and Korra waited as Kuvira was led into the room and sat before them.

"What do you want?" Kuvira asked angrily.

Korra said, "I wanted to try to understand you. To help you. He's here because he supports."

"Your boyfriend there has helped me enough as it is. I don't want any more of what either of you can give." Kuvira stated.

"You acted like a dictator. Messed with the spirit vines. You had to know what you were doing wasn't right. That we'd stand against you." Korra returned.

"I was trying to help my people. Su turned her back on the Earth Kingdom. You two vanished. I had to do something." Kuvira angrily retorted.

"I think I get it now." Korra stated.

"You don't understand anything about me." Kuvira returned angrily.

"Me and you are the same. We're both fierce and determined to succeed sometimes without thinking things through. Our roles could have been so easily reversed had we taken different path or had things gone differently for us than they have.

You wanted to create a place where you and your people would never be vulnerable again." Bara put his hand on hers which now had her ring on it. "After I was poisoned, I would have done anything to feel in control."

Kuvira hung her head. The anger she'd been feeling had vanished.

"Your boyfriend is a powerful Bender. I never really stood a chance, did I?" Kuvira asked.

"Korra could have done what I did had she received the same tools. Fate just happened to give me the powers I got throughout all of this." Bara stated.

Kuvira sighed. "If it's not too much trouble, could you ask Su to come see me. I think I have a lot to make up for."

Korra nodded. "We'll ensure it."

 _ **Air Temple Island: Courtyard, A Month Later…**_

Bara was dressed in a green suit as he stood across from Korra wearing a beautiful dress. Behind Bara stood his best men Iroh, Hong Li, Mako. Behind Korra stood Asami, Opal, and Jinora. All were dressed in suits and dress clothes.

Bolin stood before the two. "Today we are gathered to witness the wedding of Avatars Barasu and Korra. I have had the honor of watching their love bloom, and I know it is strong and shall stand the test of them. Now for their vows."

Pabu appeared on his shoulder and Bolin took a paper from him. "Thank you Pabu. Do you, Avatar Bara take Avatar Korra to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you promise to do everything you can to make her smile and blush as often as you can?"

Korra glared at Bara and he smiled, "What can I say? You look cute when you blush, and you always will." He turned to Bolin. "I do."

"Do you Korra, take Bara as your lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to always take care of him because someone must be there to do it? That you will always be by his side and do your best to bring balance to the world with him?"

"Even though he's a jerk." Korra smiled. "He's my jerk. I do."

"You may now kiss the bride." Bolin stated.

Bara kissed Korra as everyone cheered.

 _ **Celebration, Night…**_

Music played. People were dancing and having a great night. That was no different for Bara and Korra only Bara was currently dancing with Senna and Korra was dancing with Yu who had filled in as Bara's dad.

"Barasu, you are quite the dancer." Senna stated.

Bara smiled. "My uncle insisted on teaching me how to dance. Said it would help me learn Water Bending. I'm glad he did because now I don't look like a fool in front of my mother in law."

Yu said, "I know Tenka might have wanted to be the first, but welcome to the family Korra. You make Bara happy, and for that we are grateful."

Korra smiled, "He makes me happy to."

They were soon passed off to each other and began dancing together.

"How does you feel?" Bara asked.

Korra happily said, "Happy."

Bara got a mischievous smile. "Maybe next we could finally have that grandkid my mother wants." Korra blushed. "Yep, you're still cute."

"You jerk!" Korra shouted, but she didn't push him away instead she rested her head on his chest.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

Wu approached the happy couple. "Allow me to extend my congratulations. I hope you'll consider visiting Ba Sing Se once I have things under control."

"Of course, but I'm taking Korra to Roku city for our honey moon." Bara stated.

Wu nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, the dance floor awaits."

Korra and Bara had moved away from the party and we're just staring at Republic City together before Tenzin came to join them.

"You know, back when you first came to Air Temple Island, I could have never seen all you'd have done to change the world or that you'd find happiness together." Tenzin stated before putting a hand on their shoulders.

"I suppose that's the thing about life. It's bumpy and people are unpredictable. Sometimes love blossoms in unexpected way. That type of love is something special to behold."

"Thanks Master Tenzin." Bara stated.

"We're not done yet. We're only getting started. There's still so much we can do for the world." Korra added.

Tenzin smiled. "You do not know how happy I am to see you both so hopeful for the future." He walked away. "Do rejoin us soon. The happy couple shouldn't be away from their own party for too long."

He left them, and they sat on the steps staring at the city for a while before heading back to the party. They may not know what their future held for them, but they would face it together.

* * *

 _ **So, I'd like to explain this ending before I get to the Review Section. I contemplated a few as I wrote this story while immediately discarding the original canon ending. It's not that I didn't like it. Far from it. it's that I wanted this story to end simi-differently. Thus how Kuvira was defeated. Admittedly, I never saw Varick and Zhu Li as having that romantic relationship thus why the wedding was between Bara and Korra. A couple built up since they got together at the end of book one. I hope you liked it and remember, there is still the epilogue to come eventually before this story is officially concluded. Look forward to it.**_

 _ **If you are a fan of my writing and RWBY then give 'Lights of Remnant' a shot. It's the story I'm currently working on which will soon be entered it's volume two.**_

* * *

Lelouch of Zero(62): Ok that mover flashback was really cool, everyone knows Bolin is the hero they need.

Quillion9000: Recap mover not exactly flashback, but thank you for all your reviews. You've constantly reviewed on this story and on Lights of Remnant.

Lelouch of Zero: I'm curious how the battle will turn out with these developments in place. Bara turning the spirit gun into a portal maker is certainly going to be a deciding factor. The only question that I have going into the next few chapters, how long will he be able to deflect the beams? I doubt that it doesn't require incredible focus and stamina. Great job with this chapter.

Quillion9000: True, he couldn't do to many of those, but it only takes one. If anyone doubts the destructive capabilities of creating a spirit portal then go back and look at what happened when Korra deflects one at point blank range

Savoxgut: hehe mission with unexpected result, classic, thinking about Kuvira's frustration when they could not recreate the first result amuses me. Good to see Bara's mother and Harra, even if it's short. A pity that it seems that this story is getting closer and closer to its end

Dark Blue Wing: that was interesting, although with an unexpected result, I would have liked to see Kuvira's expression of frustration when they could not replicate creating a portal

Dark Green Demon: a new portal, interesting, at least Bara now knows he has something to face the new weapon. I'm glad to see Tenka and Harra again, even if it's quick and short


	65. Epilogue

_**So this is it. The end of one of many stories I plan on doing on this site. It's been one heck of a ride. I only have two things to say. From the bottom of my heart, thank you everyone that read, followed, favorited, and/or reviewed on this story. Also, I would not mind seeing some fan art of this story if any of you are inclined to do so. Tis last chapter, and I even put a song further down that I like for this epilogue. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Republic City, Midday…**_

A 31-year olf man, or about 29 depending on how you looked at his past, had just landed in front of the train station and was petting his spirit dragon. This man was Barasu "Bara" Yojo. The Earth Avatar. The past ten years had been well to him.

He had well defined muscles and smooth, short jet-black hair. He wore a Fire Nation red shirt, Earth Kingdom green over coat, Air Nation orange pants, and Water Tribe blue boots. On his back rested an Air Nation Glider, and his wrist had silver arm guards which contained his wires for Metel Bending.

Bara removed his hand and smiled at his companion. "Thanks for the ride boy."

The dragon took off into the sky and Bara made his way through the city heading home. It wasn't long until he came upon it. A nice, two story house sitting atop a plot of land with a blue roof.

Bara walked up to the house and opened the door. "I'm home!"

Almost immediately two children slammed into Bara taking him to the ground. One boy and one girl. 9 and 8 respectavly. They both had slightly darker skin than their father, but lighter skin than their mother.

The boy had short, smooth jet-black hair like his father, but light blue eyes, like ice, like his mother. He wore a blue tank top with matching pants. The girl had beutiful, long dull black hair, like her mother, in a ponty tail and dark blue eyes like her father.

She wore a green tank top with matching pants like her older brothers, but that was only to be expected since she was like her mother and looked up to her brother. Speaking of her mother, the girl was very much like her.

Not one for the girly clothes and kind of a hot head. The boy was more like his father. Able to think with his head instead of his fist unless you threatened something or someone he cared about.

Bara chuckled. "Torin and Toph, have you two been good for you mother while I was away?"

Korra entered the room with a smile. "They were no more trouble than usual. Harra made sure to keep them in line."

Bara stood up and gazed upon his wife. Her hair had grown out and was currently hanging free. She hadn't lost her muscle over the years. She wore a long sleeved, Water Tribe style shirt with darker blue pants.

Bara smiled and moved over to her. "There's the most beautiful woman in the world."

He then kissed her causing both kids to groan. "Ew!"

Bara and Korra pulled away.

Korra smiled at her children. "Someday you two won't think kissing is so gross."

Bara nodded in agreement. "Your mother's right. Someday you'll find that special someone that you won't mind kissing."

"As if. I'm going to be to busy being a Pro-Bending star to care about boys." Toph stated.

Torrin said, "I'll be to busy being a detective under uncle Mako to care about girls."

Bara smiled. "If you guys say so, but don't say we didn't warn you."

"Now, you two get cleaned up. It's time for lunch." Korra ordered.

"Alright mom." They both stated before walking off.

Korra turned to Bara. "So, how was the Earth Kingdom?"

Bara nodded. "Everything is still running smoothly. I also got an invation from Iroh. He wants one of us there while they set up trade agreements with Zoufu, and of course, it's your turn to go."

"Really, when does he want me there?" Korra asked.

"The meeting between him and the other leaders isn't for a few months. He understands that we like to balance our lives." Bara kissed her on the cheek. "Anyways, enough about work. I'm starving."

Korra smiled before bringing her bhusband in for a more passionate kiss.

 _ **Police Department, Next Day…**_

Bara walked up to the second floor and was immediately hugged by a joyful Bolin. "Hey you're back!"

Bara chuckled, and Hong Li said, "Bolin, it has only been a month since he left."

The two friends parted, and Bolin said, "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't be happy he's back."

Bolin and Hong Li were dressed in a stardard issue detective uniforms. They hadn't changed over the years save for a bit more muscle.

"So, how was Iroh?" Hong Li asked.

"What about Wu and Su?" Bolin added.

Bara smiled. "They're all doing fine. Iroh's finally settling in properly as Fire Lord, Su's happy to have all her children back, and Wu is Wu."

Hong Li chuckled. "I bet. That man always was more of a general than a Fire Lord."

Bara turned to Bolin. "What about Opal? She hasn't had the child yet, right?"

Bolin shook his head. "Not yet, but she's due any day. Then I'm going to be a father for the second time."

Bara let out a sigh of relieve. "Good. I didn't want to miss seeing another niece being born." He turned to Hon Li. "Speaking of nieces, how is Hira doing?"

Hong Li smiled. "She's doing great. Takes after her mom and grandfather when inventing and her metal Bending is a helps in that field. When the time's right, she'll succeed her mother and be more than ready for it."

Bara looked at the door at the end of the hall with a frown. "So, the chief in?"

Bolin sighed. "Yeah. He's waiting for you in the office."

Bara began walking. "We'll have to get everyone together soon."

Hong Li nodded. "Sounds great." He turned to Bolin. "Come on, we have case to work on."

Bolin turned away from the door. "Let's go."

 _ **Chief of Police's Office**_

Bara opened the door and found Mako sitting behind the desk looking at a photo. He couldn't see the photo, but he knew it was of Sukka. His attire consisted of a red version of his old police force outfit with the pin recognizing him as the capting on it.

He noticed Bara, put the photo down, and smiled. "Patrner, you're back."

He came out from behind the desk and they hugged. "It's good to be back."

They parted. "So, how's Wu doing?"

"Same as ever. Told me to congradulate you on the new position." Bara frowned. "He said he's avalible if you ever."

Mako smiled sadly. "Yeah."

"Are you alright Mako?" Bara asked.

"I'm fine. Sukka left me with great memories and the most wondefrful thing to ever happen to me. It's just a shame she won't be here to see him grow, you know? She was so excited to be a mother." Mako stated as he picked up a photo of a baby girl wrapped in a red and blue blanket.

Bara placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She would have made a good mother, and I think she's proud of you Mako."

"I know." Mako put the photo down and smiled warmly. "I'm lucky enough to have you guys around. You were all an immense help and continue to be as such."

Bara patted Mako on the back. "We'll continue to be here for you Partner. Little Katara will grow up surrounded by people who love her."

 _ **(Start Playing 'In Time' by Robbi Robb)**_

 _ **South Pole**_

Yu now had gray hair, yet his skin was just beginning to winkle. He now wore the native clothes of of the South Pole having retaired last year and settled down, with Kiya, after Katara's passing.

He walked up to the grave and put an arm around his wife comfortingly as they paid their respects to the longest living member of Aang's old group. Soon after, they left heading home.

 _ **Air Temple Island**_

Tenzin was walking around the island and opserving his children and Kai as they taught the next generation of Air Benders. Those that were born from the former citizens of the Earth Kingdom. He smiled before heading inside to relax with his wife and brother.

 _ **Omashu, Tornin's Grave**_

Tenka looked at the photo of her, Harra, and Bara taken after his honeymoon with Korra. She smiled and placed it on the grave before heading back to her hotel room. It would soon be time to return home and be with her family.

 _ **Pro-Bending Arena**_

Tenkai was the same as ever as he watched over the arena. Bara had transferred full rights of ownership to him, and he would ensure that the sport would be around for a long time to come. He was currently watching Butakha's Fire Ferret facing off against the Whitefalls Wolfbats.

 _ **Zoufu**_

Su took a walk around the garden's but stopped upon seeing Kuvira and Baatar Jr. merrily sitting on the gorund staring at the sky. Both where dressed in Zoufu robes and had wedding rings on their fingers. Su smiled and walked back the other way. Maybe Lin wanted to have a cup of tea with her.

 _ **Fire Nation**_

Iroh, dressed in the robes of the Fire Lord, was walking through the capital. The people greeted him, and he returned it. It had been hard to adjust at first, but he had gotten his role down.

 _ **Sato Industries**_

Asami was a little more mature and hadn't changed her clothing to much. She was currently working with her daughter on a new line of cars. Hira had long raven black hair and red irises. Her attire consisted of red clothing with touches of green.

It was clear to everyone that Sato Industries would be staying around and on top of technological advances for years to come. Long after Asami stepped down if her daughter had anything to say on the matter.

Hong Li walked up to the two of them and put his arms around them. They talked for a brief time before Asami and Hira followed him out of the workshop and to their dinner reservations.

 _ **Bolin and Opal's Apartment**_

Bolin returned home and found his wife sitting on the couch lovingly caressing her stomach. Boln walked up to her and planted a kiss on her cheek before joining her. There first born, son, came running out of the room and jumped onto his father's lap.

This was San named after Bolin and Mako's father. He was 8, wore a simple green shirt with shorts, and had short brown hair with red irises. Bolin hugged his son and wife happily.

 _ **Mako's Apartment**_

Mako thanked Harra for watching Katara and sent her home with her pay. Little Katara started to cry in her crib, so Mako picked her up and began rocking her back and forth to calm her down. Once Katara was done, Mako smiled down at her.

 _ **Bara and Korra's Home**_

Bara, Korra, Torrin, and Toph all slept on the couch together having fallen asleep while listening to Pro-Bending matches on the radio.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

Lelouch of Zero: The final battle, while anticlimactic, was still good and fitting considering that Bara was aware of his ability to bend the power of the spirit vine cannon. I liked the official ending well enough but yours is definitely better since, as you said, Bara and Korra's romance has been budding from pretty early on in the story, so their wedding is much more appropriate. This has been a fun ride and I look forward to the epilogue.

Savoxgut:hehehe good way to deal with Kuvira, direct and to the point, great coordination of all, unnecessary fights and deaths are avoided for both sides. Great scene with the wedding! It was great especially the part of promising to make Korra smile and blush hehe. The sad part is that this story comes to an end, even with the epilogue still to come.

Dark Green Demon: Wow, that was great, a bit anticlimactic, but it shows what two powerful people and a well-coordinated support team can do, so it was amazing. We also had the long awaited wedding of our protagonists, what else could we ask for? good only the epilogue, but that would mean the final end of this story ... I think I'll go to eat ice cream while I listen to sad music.

Dark Blue Demon: that was incredible, in addition to coordinated and well thought out. Also the wedding between Bara and Korra ! I love it, although I cry because the end of this story is the next chapter, good technically in this but the epilogue is missing, so I will go to lament in a corner.

Quillion9000: I never could have imagined that this would become as popular as it has. That's thanks to not only you reviewers, but the people that have read, favorited, and followed this journey. I'm far from done on this site, but this story has officially come to a close. From the bottom of my heart, thank you everyone.


End file.
